NU: Rage of The Fallen
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: AU, Naruto God of War X-Over, unknown pairings... Many years ago, there existed a warrior unlike any other. His name was Kratos, The Killer of Gods. But, when all was said and done, Kratos vanished from the world... now someone else follows his dark path.
1. Ghost of Konoha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing! Stop bugging me you pesky lawyers!

--

From the Mind of Lord Pain…

--

Voice: _Eons ago, a mortal man gained the power to defeat a god…_ _ and then that same mortal rose up and defeated the gods of his land…_ _And once all had lay defeated before him, he vanished into history, never to be seen nor heard from again… But this is a tale of a much different sorts, one of a boy whose life was nearly identical to that of the great mortal, his life filled with hardships beyond any other he had tried to prove himself time and time again, only to fail, but now a new destiny awaits him…_

--

(??)

Upon a high mountain a woman looked to the sky, her eyes narrowed and a twisted smirk across her lips. She was a truly beautiful creature, with pale flawless skin that had three black stripes over each cheek, her shoulders, forearms, and thighs, and eyes of ruby with slits for pupils, purple markings placed over her eyes like eye shadow while her lips were painted a deep red, her nails were black and sharp like claws, while her ears bore a slight point to them, her long hair seemingly black at the roots yet as it falls downward it slowly turns as if blood red at the very tips, her body seemed to be fully developed, having all the curves of a full grown woman, yet the muscles of a warrior…

The woman was dressed in odd garb with a leather armored corset with a black shoulder / backless halter top that wrapped around her neck, a thick obi around her waist with two daggers sheathed at her lower back, her hands were covered by simple black gloves, steel chains around her forearms, with black leather bands around her wrists, chains wrapped around her waist to form a belt while ten long hanging ends fell behind her, her "Skirt" looked more like an old red Kimono top wrapped around her waist with short black bicycle shorts under it, and last was a pair of black zoori sandals covered her feet with black leather shin guards with chains wrapped around them over that…

Chuckling lightly, the woman crossed her arms and then turned her head, her long have trailing behind her almost like a tail. **"So my dear "sister" Amaterasu is foolish enough to send a broken mortal to stop me…"** She noted while crossing her arms across her chest and turning to see the "Broken Mortal" with her own eyes…

A warrior walked forward and stood before her, his body was well muscled, though he had ashen white skin and hair with a red stripe curling over his left eye, up his head, down his neck and back, over his chest, and then onto his arm with three red stripes over his cheek right, his azure blue eyes dulled by time and the horrors he'd seen after so many years, his hair was formed into a messy array of spikes, most of them pointing backwards but a few coming down to cover his left eye. He wore a pair of old orange pants that had been ripped off below the knee, forming them into shorts, an old tattered black cloth hung at his right side and was worn over his hip and thigh, the cloth being the remains of his old shirt and looked almost like a loincloth now, a black belt was wrapped around his waist was partly obscured by the cloth and held a Shinobi Kunai Case and Weapons Pouch on it's side.

The teen also wore a pair of aged black calf-length Shinobi sandals, with a single obviously old AnBu style greave on his left leg, forearm length fingerless black gloves covered his hands with orange bands around his wrists and metal plates on the backs of them… Wrapped and burned over his arms, the youth wore heavy steel chains attached to two flame shaped double-edged short-swords that were stowed on his back. A long double-edged sword was sheathed at his side with a Katana on his other side, a lamp of some sort placed at the back of his waist, a white Hanya mask worn over his right shoulder and bicep, a dagger sheathed in its teeth, a jeweled necklace around his neck, and a mirrored shield strapped to his left forearm.

"Yami…" The young man growled out, eyes narrowed in hatred while the woman rolled her red eyes and then looked to the sky.

"**Surely you can do better than this sister! A fallen Ningen like him is hardly a threat to a true Goddess! Let alone The Goddess of Darkness herself!"** Yami shouted to the heavens before hearing a familiar sound, one of a pair of familiar blades being unsheathed behind her. **"Do you honestly think you can hurt me with those?"** She asked calmly and the ashen warrior crouched down, his furious eyes and scowl clear.

"Lets find out!" The young man cried out while running at the woman, her quickly turning and grabbing the young man's wrists to stop him.

"**Honestly now, is this any way to treat me? **Naruto-Kun.**"** Yami mocked while briefly taking the voice of someone long dead, and Naruto grit his teeth in fury, eyes twitching as visions of his sins passed before his eyes.

"Shut up!" Naruto roared while kicking the woman away from himself, her sliding back with a smirk.

"Aw, did I strike a nerve?" She asked in that same voice and Naruto roared while lunging forward, swinging his Blades of Chaos at her. Laughing to herself, Yami held up a hand and Naruto's Blades of Chaos flew back, embedding themselves into the side of a cliff. **"Pathetic… your every bit as weak as on the day I saved your pathetic life."** Yami noted with a frown while Naruto's eyes hardened even as Yami opened her hand, the Blades of Chaos pulling his arms and spreading them wide.

"I… I am not the same man you saved that day…" Naruto growled out angrily and closed his eyes as decades of memories flashed forward. "The monster you've created has come back to destroy you." Naruto stated and Yami scoffed while giving the ashen skinned young man a look.

"**So you say."** She muttered while clenching her fist, Naruto gritting his teeth as the chains on his arms pulled on his arms and the red marks on his body faded and flowed into the two blades as if they were water, leaving his skin completely ashen white. **"But you have no idea what a monster truly is."** Yami said while throwing her arm to the side Naruto screaming in pain as the Blades of Chaos were torn from his forearms and then flew and hovered at her sides as she unsheathed her own blades from the back of her waist and held them in a reverse grip.

"**So allow me, to enlighten you, Ningen!"** Yami shouted while the chains around her waist rose up as if they were tails, Naruto looking up and growling as he pulled the Kusanagi no Tsurugi itself from his side and leaned it along his shoulders.

"Fine… just don't complain when I kill you!" Naruto roared out while also pulling Hachiman's Katana from his waist as well and lunging at Yami with both blades. Scoffing, Yami moved her "Tail-Chains" pushing her back as Naruto slammed his weapons into the ground. Lashing out, Yami pointed at Naruto and the Blades of Chaos flew straight for him. Cursing under his breath, the young man flipped back to avoid them and then thrust the Kusanagi forward, the blade lengthening and nearly impaling Yami through the heart.

Twirling out of the way gracefully, Yami slammed a foot into the ground, causing a miniature tremor while Naruto barely held his footing. Laughing, the Dark-Goddess then held her arms to her sides, the Blades of Chaos twirling around them as she threw them forward. The Blades shot from her arms instantly and straight towards Naruto, the youth flipping over them and then lunging at Yami, swinging his blades at her. Rolling her eyes, Yami blocked Hachiman's Katana with one of her own blades while moving slightly to the side to avoid the Kusanagi, a smirk on her lips while Naruto scowled.

"**Aw, what's a matter Naruto-Kun, still sore about your trashy little mortal friends?"** Yami asked mockingly and Naruto's eyes flared, turning bright amber and making the goddess blink. **"How…"** She whispered only for Naruto to roar out loudly and kick her in the stomach, sending her flying back. Skidding to a halt, Yami looked back to the boy and was surprised to see black mist start to rise off his skin; eyes still a dark amber gold color.

'_**Wait… those eyes, I know them, they're… no… No! Not him! Anyone but HIM! I can't let this happen, I must stop him now!'**_ Yami thought as her own eyes widened as the ashen warrior sheathed his blades before he lunged at her with a roar. Quickly flipping to her feet, Yami slammed her foot into the ground, causing a tremor that tripped Naruto. Rolling into the trip Naruto flipped up with a kick to the side of Yami's head. Narrowly evading that, Yami slammed a hand into Naruto's waist, sending him flying back. Using a single arm to flip back, the immortal landed in a low crouch, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Holding out his hand, a large fireball formed in it before he through it at Yami. The Dark-Goddess quickly ducked out of the way of the fireball before throwing her arms at the ground. Her chains unraveled slightly as she did and then lengthened into the ground before coming up and slamming into Naruto's chin, sending him flying into the air. Grinning, Yami then crouched before jumping into the air after him, opening one eye as she came at him, Naruto reached to his right shoulder and pulled the Shinigami's dagger free of its mask before lunging at her.

Eyes widening as Naruto came at her with the Totsuka blade itself, Yami cursed and rolled out of the way as he swung it at her. Twisting into a kick, Yami knocked Naruto into the air and then forced her chain-tails to lash out at the blond. Opening one eye Naruto only had a second to prepare before the chain-tails slammed into him and sent him further into the air. Righting himself in midair, Naruto swung the Totsuka and caused several souls to form before lunging at Yami.

Growling, the Dark-Goddess slashed the souls with her blades and then widened her eyes as Naruto came at her stabbing the Totsuka into her chest. Widening her eyes as they slammed into the ground, Yami grabbed Naruto's wrist as he started to tug on the weapon, her soul slowly following it. **"The Shinigami's wretched fate… will not be my own!"** Yami roared out while knocking Naruto off of the Totsuka and kicking him away, ripping the blade out of her chest, Yami placed a hand over where it had been and visibly grimaced for a moment while Naruto slid to a halt nearby.

"Maybe not… but then again, I don't want your soul sealed in me ever again Yami!" Naruto growled out darkly before lunging at the Dark-Goddess with a roar. Slamming a foot into her face Naruto then reached out and grabbed the front of her Corset before slamming his knee into the side of her face. Grunting, Yami narrowed her eyes and the Blades of Chaos flew towards the ashen warrior once more, Naruto ducking out of the way and rolling to the side as they came at him. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto frowned as the two blades came at him once more and then flipped over them before grabbing their hilts.

Slamming the two blades into the ground, Naruto brought out Hachiman's Katana and swung it, shattering both blades instantly while slinging the weapon over his shoulders and looking back to a shocked, and now fearful Yami. Black wisps wafting off of his skin once more, Naruto stalked closer and closer to the dark-goddess. Shaking her head and gritting her Teeth, Yami rose back up before holding her arms to the side and sent a ball of dark energy flying towards Naruto. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto held up the mirror on his left arm and smirked.

The mirror, or truly the Yasakani no Magatama, instantly caught the blast and Naruto brought his arm into a twist before redirecting the blast right back at Yami. Cursing loudly, the dark-goddess rolled out of the way and then widened her eyes as Naruto came at her with a swing of Hachiman's Katana. Attempting to block with her own blades she was sent flying back and her swords were shattered. Throwing their useless hilts to the side while Naruto kicked the Totsuka up and caught it in his left hand.

Backing away slowly, Yami kept her eyes on the ashen warrior even as he sheathed the Totsuka and then crouched. Lunging forward a fraction of a second later, Naruto roared while swinging the Katana at her. Yelping, the Goddess ducked back while her eyes widened in fear. Growling, Naruto twisted the blade and lifted it up, Yami quickly using her Tail-Chains to catch the blade this time. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then concentrated as two "Will-O-Wisp" like objects, known to most as "Hitodama", appeared and began to spin around him.

Roaring out, the two "Hitodama" spun around him and Yami rapidly, causing a burst of lightning to erupt in a concentrated burst. The power simply known as "**Susanoo's Fury**" erupted from him and the Dark-Goddess, making her shake before being thrown back and landing in a heap. Panting, Naruto noticed his Hitodama became dim and then vanished entire before the ashen warrior roared and lunged forward, Yami looking towards him threw her hands forward and swung. A miniature hurricane was unfurled from her arms and slammed into Naruto lifting him off of the ground and then into the very air.

"**Beat that, Ningen."** Yami mumbled out only for her eyes to widen as the black wisps over Naruto's body twirled and twisted while he gritted his teeth. Grasping the handle of Hachiman's Katana with both hands, Naruto roared out while twisting his body in the opposite direction of the flowing wind, slowly twirling down and then breaking it entirely while Yami looked on in no small amount of shock. **"No… it's already started… he really is…"** Yami muttered to herself before rolling back as Naruto thrust Hachiman's sword towards her chest.

Lashing out, Yami used her Chain-Tails to attack Naruto, the chains lashing out and slamming into him from all sides. Narrowing his eyes before closing one, Naruto twisted around one of the chains before twisting around Hachiman's Katana and having the chain-tails wrap around it. Quickly stabbing the Katana into the ground Naruto then lashed out and grabbed Yami by her neck before slamming a fist into her face, knocking her back and into the ground.

Coughing, Yami looked up, only to widen her eyes as Naruto placed a foot on her chest, the Kusanagai no Tsurugi poised to run her through… "Any last words, Yami?" Naruto questioned while the Dark-Goddess looked up at him with wide, eyes, the memories of the past flashing before both of their eyes to the day that this all started, the day that Naruto's true destiny became clear…

--

(The Past…)

Voice: _Before his destiny had come to pass, the boy had been both a Ninja, and a Sage to the great ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato. His was a Jinchuuriki, baring the great Bijuu the Kyuubi no Youko sealed into his belly. All his life, he was seen as a monster, the Kyuubi incarnate, or even just it's servant by the very people he had sworn to protect. And then finally he came face to face with his most dangerous opponent, Uchiha Madara, the true leader of the infamous Akatsuki and a threat to his home. Their battle was great, but even with his Sage Powers the boy was unable to face the first of the once great Uchiha Clan alone and win unaided…_

"Such a fool you are, you're not your father. You won't be able to stop me on your own, Naruto-kun." A man in a hood with an orange spiral mask mocks while looking down at a blond, lying bloodied and beaten on the floor. "However, I will admit you surprised me with your strength. But this was inevitable." Madara mused while looking at his own wounds and tattered clothes before quickly forming several hand seals and then jumping upwards, a statue rising from the ground where he lands on its head.

"Now I will finally claim the Kyuubi's Power, and then along with the other eight Bijuu's power at my command, this world shall fall to its knees before me." Madara then says while Naruto grits his teeth as a Jutsu is activated, his body spasming all over as Madara uses not only the Jutsu, but also his Immortal Sharingan to quickly draw out the Kyuubi's power from his body and into the statue…

"Kyuubi…" Naruto whispers as he looks towards the swirling energy as the beast is pulled towards the statue… "Destroy Madara…" He grunts out before spitting out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. "And my life is yours…" Naruto offers weakly eyes unfocused and hears cold, cruel laughter echo from the red energy as he grits his teeth in pain as flames rise up around him. Breathing, he notes that time seems to have stopped and then sees he is no longer wounded. Looking all around with confusion written over his face Naruto then sees the Kyuubi before him, seeming pale however as he is now slowly pulled towards the Statue.

"**Yes. It's about damn time you gave in…"** Kyuubi muses with a psychotic, evil grin splitting it's face while looking down at the blond haired boy, only to grunt as it's soul is pulled towards the strange statue behind it. **"But I have no need for your life or for your soul, Ningen…"** Kyuubi then muses and Naruto's eyes widen till flames arch off of the Kyuubi and then surround Naruto. **"However, a servant… Now THAT I have a use for."** Kyuubi says as then chains shoot out of the flames around them and quickly wrap around Naruto's forearms, then pulls both his arms out wide and cause Naruto to scream out in pain as the chains were seared and fused to his flesh.

"What is this?!" Naruto demands falling to his knees and then crying out in pain as the chains were fused to his arms…

"**This is a gift for my newest servant. A pair of weapons unlike any other, formed from my flames, and from the fires of Makai itself! They will serve you well…"** The Kyuubi says with that same demonic grin still splitting his face as smoke rises from Naruto's arms, the searing and fusing of flesh to the steel chains finally over with. **"Now take heart my servant. For true power is at long last within your grasp!"** Kyuubi offers with a laugh as Naruto pulls his arms into an X over his chest, a pair of blades flying out of the flames and into his awaiting hands.

The blades were each made of a near obsidian colored stone and were both dual edged, both were only about two feet long in total length, the blades started at a sharp point, then curved in a rounded arc downward and then curved into two inward arches then into the hilt at the front of the blade, while at the back they came down into three inward arches before curving into the hilt. The Hilt itself however was shaped like some kind of monsters skull, the sharp pointed teeth resting at the back of the blade and pointing upwards, while odd gems were placed into its eyes on both sides, a part of the skulls curved over the top of Naruto's hands, before jutting down into an arched spike, and at the pommel of the swords they formed into a curved sharpened arch…

"**No sword nor shield shall do for MY servant, Ningen. These on the other hand, these are your weapons, these are The Blades of Chaos!"** Kyuubi says while Naruto looks at the blades with a disbelieving expression, wondering what was so special about the blades. **"Those swords shall be your own. With them you will destroy all in your path or in my way, starting with that wretched fool, Uchiha Madara!"** The Kyuubi says loudly to the blond before a wide grin spreads over his face once more while looking at the boy darkly.

As he does, more red energy spreads off of its body, and then suddenly coils along the ground before lunging at Naruto, making him scream in pain and fall onto one knee, feeling as though fire were flowing through the veins of his body. **"Now for my second gift my servant… I give to you power, Raw POWER!"** Kyuubi intones ominously as Naruto grits his teeth, as the strange red energy starts to spread over his form. As the energy did the gems in the sockets of The Blades of Chaos starting to glow a brilliant amber color. And then something suddenly formed over the blond, the energy staining his skin and leaving a bright red tattoo of some kind.

The Red Energy first forms into three stripes on each of the boy's cheeks, almost like his whisker marks had been yet were solid red and thicker and longer, all of them starting at the middle of his cheeks before ending at the middle of his neck. The energy then forms over his left eye, arching and curving over his face before curling back over his head to the back of his neck, it then curls in a downward arc, reaching under his arm it then curves over his left pectoral before then curling over his left shoulder and onto his arm, finishing with a spiral point.

"**Now. Now you are ready."** The Kyuubi praises while Naruto pants heavily, eyes wide as he kneels before the massive fox. **"Now rise my servant. Rise and spread Chaos over the lands! Spread Death and Ruin in the name of your new master!"** The Kyuubi orders with a manic grin splitting his face and Naruto looks up, the form of the Kyuubi and the flames vanishing while Uchiha Madara stands before him once more. Looking to his arms and grunting while slowly sitting up as the Kyuubi is forcefully ripped out of his guts, Naruto sees The Blades of Chaos in his hands and then glares up at Madara vehemently.

"I will not die here… I still have far too much left to do…" Naruto says through gritted teeth before swinging both of his arms forward, teeth gnashed together and eyes narrowed in fury. The Blades of Chaos soared from the boy's hands as soon as he did, both arching from his fingertips towards a surprised and shocked Madara. Unable to move because of his Jutsu, and unable to attack Madara was at the mercy of the young blond boy's blades… Seconds later and with a splash of blood, Madara's head fell from his shoulders, his single Sharingan eye looking towards the blond in shock even in death as his body falls to the ground lifelessly.

Breathing deeply at this Naruto grits his teeth and then screams as Kyuubi is still pulled from him. However, rather than death, the boy falls forward, still very much alive and yet feeling almost totally drained of energy. Breathing heavily and looking upwards towards the statue Naruto hears a deep menacing laughter echo in the air. Naruto takes a quick gasp of air as a red energy sphere has appears above him. Seconds later, the statue holding the other Bijuu suddenly cracks and the laughter grows as more power expands from the sphere. The blond is sent flying back by the power, only to throw his blades to the ground and hold onto the chains for dear life, eyes wide in shock.

Before him, the massive sphere of Energy suddenly starts to compress, laughter still echoing as the King of Hell claims the power of the other eight Bijuu as its own, at least from what Naruto can guess… Closing one eye Naruto watches on as the sphere soon takes the shape of numerous wisps of energy, almost seeming like tails forming into countless numbers well beyond merely nine. **"The Power…"** The voice of what sounds like Kyuubi echoes out with dark laughter as Naruto watches on, utterly helpless to do anything.

"**The Power of all nine of the Bijuu! The Power of all the lords of hell is finally mine again at long last!"** The Kyuubi calls out loudly before laughing evilly, his voice still echoing as then the power compresses once more, now a form of some kind hidden within the glow of red energy and dozens of wispy tails. **"No longer am I a mere Kyuubi no Kitsune, nor am I the Juubi, a mere King of Hell…"** The Kyuubi's voice echoes before then the energy explodes outward, nearly pushing Naruto back once more as he's barely able to see what has happened. Clouds of dust hang in the way, leaving only a shadowed figure of what was once Kyuubi visible…

"**Now I am more, now I am a Kami, no, I am THE Kami! I am now power incarnate! A Kami of Darkness and death, a Kami of bloodlust and destruction, a Kami of carnage and chaos! I am no Kyuubi! I am no Juubi! Now and at long last I shall finally take a true name!"** The beast calls out, it's voice different in pitch and tone, while the figure of what lay beyond the smoke is slowly revealed to a shocked young blond…

The "Kyuubi" that had once existed seems to have been completely altered from the form of a fox. In it's place, Naruto sees a woman, a woman with the Kyuubi's blood curdling red eyes with slits for pupils, purple markings placed over her eyes like eye shadow while her lips were painted a deep red, her skin was pale, paler than he'd ever imagined with a set of stripes on her face like his own only black, more of the stripes over her shoulders, along her ribs, over her forearms, and finally at her thighs, her nails were black claws and her ears bore a slight point to them, her long hair seemingly black at the roots at yet as it reaches downward he sees it turn to blood red at the very tips, it reaching down over her bare breasts, her body seemed to be fully developed, having all the curves of a full grown woman, yet the muscles of a warrior, and without any of the tails of a Bijuu…

"K-Kyuubi is that you?" Naruto wonders aloud while looking at the woman in obvious shock and she merely stops to turn her head to the blond boy and then smirks at him in response.

"**I am no longer the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my servant."** She states, her tone a demonic one still, but more feminine sounding. **"Now I am Darkness and Destruction incarnate."** She then says with her arms raised up above herself and a familiar demonic grin splits her face. **"So I believe the name Yami is perfect for one of my new stature and power."** The newly dubbed "Yami" says with a chuckle while Naruto looks at her with shock on his face. However, "Yami" then reaches a hand forward to Naruto's cheek and gives him an odd little smile.

"**Now my servant… we have much work that needs to be done…"** She offers in a low whisper ominously while she leans forward towards the young man, her lips very nearly touching his own…

--

(Present…)

"**Why… why must we fight?"** Yami suddenly questions, while opening her crimson eyes and looking to the ashen skinned warrior pleadingly. **"Remember… it was I… It was I that saved you Naruto… in your time of greatest need…"** The woman reminds and the ashen warrior merely grits his teeth while digging the tip of the Kusanagi into her chest, eyes nearly glowing in rage, both still the same dark amber-gold color as they had been before.

"I haven't forgotten what you did that day… Yami…" Naruto growls out angrily, teeth and face set into a snarl as the memories pass before his eyes… memories that had haunted him for decades… "I will NEVER forget it!" Naruto suddenly uttered, eyes wide with rage as he stalked over to Yami. "You destroyed EVERYTHING that I ever cared for! You took everything I ever loved away from me in one fell swoop and damned me to an eternity of servitude to the Kami!" Naruto roared out angrily and Yami bit her lips while looking up at the ashen skinned warrior sadly, even as he glared down at her with pure hate in his golden eyes.

"**What I did… I did for a reason Naruto… I was only… only trying to make you a great warrior… one worthy of being with me…"** The former Kitsune mumbled out weakly as Naruto came closer to her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Said eyes slowly closing as the memories came once more, his mind feeling as though it was being torn apart by them…

--

(The Past…)

Voice: _Yami was a fierce goddess, her first command to her servant had been to build an army for her, and after a mere two years it was done. The army traveled across the lands, rending all of Yami's enemies into nothing. The warriors were emboldened by their great Leader, who seemed as if invincible. But, on the final day of their campaign, Naruto felt ill at ease, the next village looming ahead made him feel as if something forbidden was inside…_

Looming up on top of a building, a pair of glowing red eyes glared down at an unsuspecting woman before he attacked. Jumping to the ground he quickly rounded on her, swinging his blade into her neck and leaving a splatter of blood upon his skin. Seeing an old man nearby he lunged once more, knocking him to the ground and gutting him mercilessly. His breathing echoed in his head, his eyes glowed red, and as he continued forward he felt his humanity slowly slip away. Breathing heavily the young man stalked towards another human he dug one of the blades into his gut then lifted upwards, easily slicing him in half.

Stomping forward, Naruto carved a bloody path through all that would dare to appose him, slicing and cutting his way through the many weak fools that dared to impede his path, the path of his Goddess. Nothing seemed to harm him, for he was empowered by the Dark-Goddess, her might flowing through him to bring ruin to all but those who served her. Grunting and panting, his eyes glowing a fierce crimson, he saw a tower in the distance. More ninja stood in his way but The Blades of Chaos quickly brought them down as he stomped forward, cutting through more and more bodies. His soldiers, his brothers in servitude to his Goddess, they were just as brutal as he, none were spared, none were left alive as they razed the village to the ground.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, thumping against his mind, it only served to agitate him further, to fuel his rage. Rushing forward, eyes still a brilliant crimson he kicked the doors to the tower down. Man and woman alike stood in his way, and he cut them down just as he had so many others. Making his way further into the tower he swung the Blades of Chaos, hitting and breaking all of the main posts for the Tower and causing it to fall inwards, quickly he ran out and rolled out of the way just in time for it to come crashing down to the earth.

Panting and breathing heavily, the blond turned to see people had survived the fall. Growling he lunged at them, swinging the blades of Chaos wildly, swinging them in deadly arcs and ripping through his enemies as though they were nothing. They fought back, they hurt him, but the power of his Goddess healed him far too quickly for them to do any kind of lasting damage. Roaring out he swung a final time and ended the life of the last living thing in the village. Still panting as his brothers and sisters in the army of Yami burned the village to the ground, Naruto fell to his knees at the sight of his final victims…

"Oh Kami no…" He whispered while looking around, the rage now no longer blinded him; the village was familiar to him. The familiar five faces on a nearby mountain, the familiar academy nearby set ablaze. The familiar tower he had single-handedly destroyed… and the familiar faces of those that he had slaughtered… "My friends… no… why? How?" He whispered seeing some of his friends, his "Baachan" the Godaime Hokage all lay dead before him, done in by his own hands…

"**You have done well, Naruto-Kun…"** Yami's familiar voice echoed out as he form appeared in a nearby flame, Naruto looking to it in shock. **"Without these pathetic Ningen in the way, you will only grow Stronger. Soon you will become worthy of your ultimate reward…"** The Dark-Goddess said as Naruto watched her vanish before his eyes, and then bowed his head, unable to move for the deed that he had done…

--

(Present…)

Opening his eyes Naruto formed his face into a snarl, eyes wide in hate as he looked at the weakened and prone form of Yami. "And you succeeded… a monster is the only thing fit to be with a demon!" He growls out angrily before plunging the sword forward, piecing her heart and stabbing it downwards, through the very earth beneath her. Her eyes widened in shock for only a moment as he did so, before he ripped the blade free and backed away from her.

Shaking, Yami gazed to the sky once her heart was pierced, blood flowing freely from the wound into the ground. **"Yes… you are him… The Killer of Gods…"** She mumbled before her head fell back and her body was still for a brief moment. Seconds later however, her body suddenly arched upwards as blood exploded out from her open wound and energy and darkness began to collect into her body before a beam shot up into the sky, reaching up and into the heavens.

Watching on coldly, Naruto saw Yami explode and raised his arms as the beam spread out for a moment, before vanishing. Opening his eyes, which had returned to their original azure hue, Naruto saw only a few lingering particles of light, and the dark-goddess's clothing and armor lying where she had once been… nothing else was left of her, he had succeeded in killing the Goddess of Darkness at long last. Sighing and falling to his knees, the ashen warrior closed his eyes and let out a bitter laugh.

"I won, and yet I still feel no happiness…" He mumbles to himself before looking to the sky and spreading his arms outwards. "Hear me Amaterasu! I have done as you asked! I have killed the Dark-Goddess, Yami! Now keep your promise and release me from my curse!" Naruto screams into the heavens, awaiting the goddess to finally free him from the torment he'd endured for so long…

--

(The Past…)

Voice: _Broken, Naruto looked upon the ruined forms of his friends, unable to believe the horror he had unleashed. And as he looked upon the faces of those he had slaughtered, he knew he could no longer serve his mistress… instead he would have a new purpose… he would kill the one who had saved him. He would kill the Goddess he had served for so long. But, not all was as it seemed, and a new, more damning fate still awaited him…_

Naruto stands outside the ruins of the Hokage tower, the bodies of his friends burning as he closes his eyes. _'What have I done?'_ Naruto wonders to himself softly before slowly turning around, only to quickly take a step back when he sees a strange woman now before him.

What he was seeing was a woman, with pale nearly white skin that had odd red markings over her face and even against her long ivory white hair, her eyes were a brilliant golden color and she wore a white kimono with a red obi around her waist with a black rope over it, her visible shoulders bore red markings like her face, a white fur pelt was looped between her arms and around her back, a mirror is held in her arms, against her chest allowing Naruto to see his own blood soaked form clearly within its depths, and last, a mysterious glow seemed to emanate from the woman, making Naruto wince for reasons he couldn't really fathom.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks, his voice hoarse, causing him to grimace and take hold of his throat while the white haired woman looks at him strangely.

"_To mortals. I am known as Amaterasu."_ The woman offers, her voice warming and ethereal, yet Naruto still feels cold. However, upon realizing what she said, Naruto's eyes widen before he takes a step back, fear obvious in his eyes. _"And you have committed an unforgivable act."_ Amaterasu then says pointedly and Naruto looks around the destruction before falling to his knees and hanging his head.

"I understand…" Naruto says pitifully while looking to the ground and holding his arms out to the sides. "I place my life at your mercy Goddess, kill me if you wish… I would deserve it, for I have killed not only my enemies… but also my loved ones and friends on this day." He offers with a weak tone and Amaterasu frowns.

"_No."_ She states and Naruto instantly looks up, only to moves his arms to block the brilliant light now emanating from her body. _"For your crimes, death is a release from pain, not a punishment…"_ Amaterasu says, her voice a strange ethereal tone while Naruto has to grit his teeth before looking to see the woman's eyes, his own blue eyes widening seeing a blazing inferno like that of the sun within the amber depths of her shining orbs…

"_For your crimes, I deem your punishment to be, not death, but ever lasting life."_ Amaterasu says pointedly before holding up a single hand, the flames all around them rising higher and higher. _"An endless life of misery and sorrow, where you shall never forget the terrible deeds you have done and carry a mark of shame as testament to your crimes today. Where the Ash of your friends, and your loved ones shall be forever fastened to your skin to show all what you truly are, so you may not ever hide your sin from either mortal or godly eyes."_ Amaterasu says darkly and ash starts to rise from the many fires all around them and flow towards him.

"_You shall bear the weight of their deaths upon your shoulders for as long as it takes warrior… Your power, all of your Chakra shall be sealed inside of you, never again to be unleashed. Now it shall reside inside of you, something to bind your body and soul to this world even after death for as long as it takes for you to redeem yourself."_ Amaterasu says while the ash suddenly moves, spiraling and coiling until it hits Naruto, covering him in a white dust cloud.

Gritting his teeth Naruto was soon released by the dust, panting and heaving Naruto looks back to Amaterasu's mirror, only for his eyes to widen in horror at what he now sees. What he now sees in the mirror isn't the blood soaked warrior he had seen before, but something much, much worse. He notes his blood red markings have remained somehow, but his hair, his skin… now both were the same color as if made of ash, his lips a deep grey color. Looking down, Naruto sees his hands, his arms, everything about him is now this color as well, that of ash… like a ghost…

"_Now you shall live on, not as Uzumaki Naruto, nor as a mortal, but instead as a Yurei… A ghost."_ Amaterasu says simply before turning her back to the now ivory skinned man as he looks at his form with horror. _"And your army shall suffer as well, they will be as beasts rather than men, monsters in body to match their own monstrous acts. And as long they live they will forever more hunt you, seeking to destroy their former leader, the one who led them to their own wretched fate."_ Amaterasu says darkly while Naruto quickly looks back to her and grits his teeth.

She suddenly raises her hand once more, a bright light spreading from her hand and shooting outwards in a wave, all of the army of Yami instantly changed, turning into misshapen beings, all of them falling to their knees as their skin sinks in on their bones, the fingers become claws and still worse begins to happen to them…

"Amaterasu, please no! Don't punish them for my mistakes!" Naruto shouts out and lunges at the goddess, only to fall forward as she vanishes and then reappears behind him. Looking back to the army he'd led he grit his teeth as man and woman alike was changed into misshapen beings, spikes and sunken skin, appearing like skeletons with skin wearing the grab of soldiers, spikes and flames growing off many of them. "What have I done?" Naruto whispered before turning to Amaterasu as she looked down at him harshly.

"_Now, Ghost of Konoha, your punishment begins. Until a time for which you can redeem yourself arrives, you shall live in this place, all alone, with only the army you once led against the lands shall forever hunt you."_ The woman states while light begins to surround her body, the ashen skinned warrior slowly turning to her.

"When will that day come?!" He called out in question only for her to vanish, leaving the Ghost of Konoha behind as he then looks at his hands, then to the Blades of Chaos and closes his eyes, his body quivering with unshed tears as he does so. _'What have I become?'_ He questions only himself before roaring out into the distance in agony and horror…

--

(Present…)

It had been sixty years since that day, and not one went by where he would age. He was timeless, immortal, and cursed to wonder across the world in search of his final penance so that he might some day be allowed his rest. He had done so much, he had freed Amaterasu from the Shinigami and then killed her, he had helped Susanoo by destroying the Yamata no Orochi that had terrorized the seas, he had reclaimed the Three Imperial Regalia and used them to destroy the false goddess, Yami, and now, all he wanted was his past forgiven, his curse lifted so that he might rest at long last…

Falling to his knees upon the war torn battlefield, the boy held his arms out wide while looking to the sky. "Amatersu!" He called out, to both the goddess of the Heavens and The God of War himself. "I have finished it… I have done all that you have asked of me, now free me of this curse, rid me of these memories at last!" Naruto called out into the sky, panting lowly as he did so and looking to the heavens for aide.

Seconds later, a beam of light shown down upon the earth and the familiar form of Amatersu was now standing before him. Bowing lowly the blond looked to her through the bangs of his stark white hair. "Amatersu Omikami… please… free me from the memories that haunt my every dream and nightmare…" Naruto begs while on his hands and knees before the goddess, tears clearly threatening to fall, Amatersu merely walking forward and then kneeling down before him.

"_Naruto. You have done great a service to the Kami of Heaven, you have given up everything, lost everything, and now you are forgiven for what you did."_ Amaterasu states but then sighs while looking down at the pair of darkened azure blue eyes looking to her bright amber colored orbs. _"But… I cannot remove your memories from you; no mortal nor Kami could ever forget what you have done…"_ The woman states softly and Naruto looks up at her in shock.

"B-but why!? I've served the gods faithfully for, ten years! Ten years I've suffered and died in more ways than I can remember! Why can't you do this one thing?! Why can't you free me of these memories? I would gladly spend the rest of eternity serving the kami, just PLEASE take these memories from me! I saved you, I went through Hell and back for you milady, this is ALL that I ask of you Please!" Naruto calls out while looking to her pleadingly and Amaterasu gives a pained look to the boy before shaking her head.

--

(Past…)

Voice: _For fifty long years Naruto wandered Konoha, slaughtering the beasts that attacked him night and day, his heart consumed by guilt and his mind plagued by the memories of his greatest sin. Nightmares plagued him every night, and monsters who were once his army plagued him during the long days… He had stayed in Konoha, haunting the village, and chasing all away from it as if a guardian… A guardian who had nothing left to protect, and nothing left to lose…_

A sandaled foot stomps the dirt as a pale figure walks through Konoha, seeming more like a Ghost than a man with his pale ash colored features. Looking to the sky, tired blue eyes soon fell as he wandered to the Hokage Monument and sat down, leaning back into a tree while looking out over the crumbling city. "How long have I been here? How long have I guarded this place?" The pale skinned warrior wondered aloud while looking down at his hands with tired eyes.

"_Long enough I think."_ Came a voice and Naruto slowly turned his head to see a man, dressed in traditional battle armor with a hand scythe tucked into his belt and a Katana and Katana at his side.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned of the man darkly while rising to his feet with a deep frown across his face.

"_I am Hachiman. You know me as the God of War."_ The man replied curtly and Naruto scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what exactly does the God of War want with an old fool like me?" Naruto demands rudely, his face twisted into a sneer and Hachiman sighs.

"_I see a few decades of Solitude have also managed to give you quite the attitude…"_ He noted with a thin frown across his features and Naruto clenched his fists at his sides and narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a point to this visit God of War? Or are you merely here for me to remove your head from your shoulders?" Naruto questions darkly, his arms itching to take hold of his Blades of Chaos. In response Hachiman smirked for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Hmm… right, straight to the point. I like that in a warrior."_ Hachiman states and Naruto raises a brow towards him. _"Plainly put Naruto, milady Omikami Amaterasu has gone missing. I and the other Gods of Heaven wish for you to find her."_ Hachiman explains and Naruto snorts while looking at the man with an expression of disgust.

"In case you or those other conceited gods in heaven don't know, Amaterasu is the one who gave me my lovely skin tone and immortality… I owe her nothing." Naruto growls out while turning away with a wave at Hachiman and the God of War reached up to rub his temples.

"_Listen Naruto, if you manage to retrieve Amatersu, I'm sure we'll be able to convince her to forgive you…"_ Hachiman grumbles and Naruto snorts, crossing his arms he looks out over the ruins of Konoha stoically for a moment.

"And why should I believe you? I've been lied to and used by Kami before…" Naruto reminds darkly and Hachiman grits his teeth at that remark.

"_Do NOT compare me to Yami!"_ Hachiman growls out darkly and Naruto merely rolls his eyes while looking away from the man. _"Listen Naruto, without Amaterasu the world will fall into Darkness, the world will end… and Yami will win if that happens. Do you really want that?"_ Hachiman questions seriously while looking at Naruto's back, the pale skinned warrior closing his eyes before reaching back to take hold of the Blades of Chaos…

"I'll skin myself alive before I allow Yami to win…" Naruto growls out darkly while looking at the man, Hachiman smirking slightly as Naruto turns to him. "I suppose I agree… I'll find Amaterasu for you, Hachiman…"

--

(Present)

"_I cannot help you Naruto, it is impossible to remove what can never be forgotten by either Ningen or Kami. Even we cannot take the memories from you."_ Amaterasu states and Naruto lowers his head, eyes vacant as he stares at his hands.

"Then there is no hope left…" He whispers and Amatersu places her hands onto his shoulders to comfort him slightly.

"_However, the curse that I placed upon you so long ago, it shall be lifted. You are no longer a Ghost, you are mortal once more… but the ash of your friends can never be removed… just as the memories can never be forgotten…"_ Amaterasu explains quietly and Naruto is silent, allowing the woman to rise up, turn on her heel and walk away from him. She halts momentarily, looking over her shoulder to the boy as tears well in her eyes. _"I… I'm sorry… sochi…"_ She whispers softly before vanishing once more, the pale skinned man closing his eyes as she leaves.

"So there is no hope left…" He mutters to himself before looking up to the heavens with dark, sullen eyes. "The gods have abandoned me…" He whispered while bowing his once more before numbly trudging away from the battlefield, he knew where he needed to go. And after all he had suffered through, no one was going to stop him from going home at the least…

--

(The Past…)

Voice: _Naruto had gone through many perils in order to find Amaterasu, along the way he had gained Hachiman's Katana as a weapon, obtaining the ability to swim like a fish, finding the light of dawn that was needed to free Amaterasu within an old lantern. And finally, learning that it was Amatsu-Mikaboshi, The Kami of Evil himself, who had somehow kidnapped Amaterasu… Wandering through Yomi to find the Goddess of Light, Naruto was forced to face trials he'd never imagined in the faces of Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke… and yet he'd persevered as he soon found himself deep within the depths of Yomi…_

Naruto made his way deeper into the shadowy land of the dead known to mortals as Yomi. Walking deeper into it with a special lantern he'd taken from a ghost along the way, Naruto soon spotted a temple deep in the bowls of the underworld. Grumbling under his breathed the ashen skinned immortal trudged forward, several more monsters heading his way. "I don't have time for this nonsense…" He muttered before twisting on one heel, spinning the Blades of Chaos over his head and dicing the beasts into pieces as he came to a quick stop. Grunting and walking forward, Naruto suddenly spotted a familiar figure walk into the temple.

"No… it… it can't be." He whispered to himself before running forward, clipping the lantern onto his belt as he neared the temple. Jumping over several ridges of earth the boy could swear he saw pink hair on a girl in the distance as she walked into the temple. Shaking his head and lunging forward the immortal gritted his teeth as several more monsters suddenly got in his way. "Out of my way!" The immortal warrior roared out while spinning his blades in his hands, slicing into the many ghosts and monsters that resided in the depths of Yomi.

Rushing up a flight of stairs and entering into the temple, the immortal looked to either side with panting breaths. Only spotting all manner of monsters in his way the warrior felt his eyes twitch while grabbing hold of the chains of his blades once more. Growling and lunging forward with a roar, Naruto lashed out at the monsters with his Blades of Chaos, tearing through them quickly. Finishing with them without wasting a beat, the former blond then ran up another flight of stairs to a door and kicked it down.

Looking around he spotted the pink haired figure walking down a hall and quickly rushed after it. However he came to a four-way room and growled as several of the monsters his army had become rose out of the ground. "Don't you morons know when to stop!?" Naruto demanded as he gripped the Blades of Chaos tightly, nearly leaving an imprint of his fingers on the handles of his blades. Lunging forward with a roar, Naruto swung the blades in a upward arc before jumping up into a spin.

Slamming the blades into the ground the immortal warrior watched as the blades impacted, an explosion following them and annihilating the beasts. Looking around as more rose up, the warrior grunted and then turned, swinging his blades, the monsters quickly blocking to save themselves from his blades. Changing his tactics the boy pulled Hachiman's Katana sword from his side and lunged forward, swinging the weapon and tearing through the monsters easily.

Spotting another wave heading his way and growling low in his throat the ashen warrior pulled the odd little Lantern from his side and held it up above his head. As soon as he did a bright beam of light shot from the flame in the lantern easily tearing through the monsters around him. Panting and placing the lantern back at his side, the warrior looked around for any signs of life, and then saw the next doorway up a flight of stairs. Rushing up the flight of stairs Naruto kicked down the next doors and saw the pink haired figure disappear into a room down a long hall.

Grunting Naruto watched as more skeletal monsters and Yurei's formed from the ground. "This is growing very tiresome…" Naruto grumbled before roaring out angrily as he lunged forward, swinging his Blades of Chaos to rip and rend the beasts in his path. Stopping and feigning an attack with a monster, Naruto pulled the Katana from his side and slashed upwards with it, lightning crackling along its length as he then turned on his heel and brought it down on the next monster. Smirking the blond then reached down to the odd lantern on his belt and held open his hand before throwing a ball of flames from it into the last monster.

Panting only slightly Naruto ran forward once more and kicked down the final door, his eyes narrowing when he spotted a figure resting within the room. The figure was dressed in a white / back kimono, rotted grey skin that had nearly sunken into its body visible on its chest and its bony hands, is face was covered by a white Hanya mask with long horns and a knife sheathed into the fanged mouth of the mask, while long spiky white hair reached down the length of its back…

"Shinigami." Naruto notes with a frown and obvious distaste as the creature sits upon some rubble within the room. Upon seeing him, The Shinigami merely shook its head and then reached up to pluck a fruit from a tree within the room. "What are you doing here?" Naruto finally asks rudely while crossing his arms and the Shinigami snaps its evil yellow eyes onto him angrily.

"**Watch your tongue boy. This is my domain."** Shinigami reminds curtly in a constantly shifting voice he couldn't quite place.

"I'll do as I please, Shinigami." Naruto stated with a deep frown across his face while looking at the rotted being. Glaring at the warrior proved to be useless, so the Shinigami looked at the fruit in its hand for a moment instead.

"**Tell me boy… do you know my true name? Or why I'm here?"** Shinigami questions of Naruto and he raises a brow towards it.

"No. And I don't really care either, I'm looking for someone." He states and the Shinigami nodded its head in understanding.

"**True… but I think you NEED to know…"** Shinigami replies curtly and Naruto huffs while crossing his arms.

"Make it quick, I don't have time to socialize with the dead." The ashen skinned immortal states flatly and Shinigami nods its head slowly.

"**Originally my name wasn't Shinigami… my name was Inzanami, mother Goddess of all creation."** Shinigami stated and Naruto raised a brow as the "Mother Goddess" continued to look at the fruit in her hand. **"I died while giving birth to my last child… and I ended up here, in Yomi."** Shinigami said bitterly while looking around and then to the fruit in her hand. **"I stayed in Yomi for a time, awaiting someone to find me, but, I grew hungry, so I ate the food of Yomi… and thus I became one of the dead myself, my body rotting and decaying…"** Shinigami said while clenching her fist over the fruit in her hand, crushing it and then shook her hand to rid it of the smashed fruit as if it was poisoned…

"So that's why you wear the mask." Naruto notes and Shinigami touched the mask over her face before nodding her head.

"**The one you seek is beyond the forbidden gate, but if you wish to go to her, you must first cast off your weapons and power. Ridding you of them will allow you to enter, and see those you have lost once more… I will take them upon myself so that you may go to the ones you seek."** The Shinigami explained while floating over to the said gate, halting before entering and turning her head towards him. **"Of course, should you do so, all life on earth will be devoured by the Darkness…"** She notes thoughtfully and Naruto narrows his eyes onto her dangerously.

"Then it will be devoured… I care little for the world and its suffering, too long I've been denied my peace by the Kami! Your children can sleep for all eternity for all I care!" Naruto growls out at Shinigami, making her tilt her head only for a moment before nodding and holding her arms out…

"**If that is your choice, Ghost of Konoha, then cast aside your power, cast it into me and I shall free you of the heavy burden they carry."** Shinigami states and Naruto merely nodded his head while taking hold of the Katana at his side. Looking at it for only a second he tossed it at the Shinigami, watching as it sank into her body. Raising a brow for a moment, the immortal then threw the lantern he'd been carrying, that too vanishing into the Shinigami's body. Clenching his fists over the Blades of Chaos handles, Naruto then twisted and watched as the blades were caught in the Shinigami.

Gritting his teeth and digging his feet into the ground, Naruto yanked on his arms, pulling them back and ripping the chains from his forearms. Panting with exertion, Naruto then looked down at his hands before holding them at his sides. Concentrating a bolt of lightning formed in one hand, a ball of wind in the other. Throwing his hands forward the energies spiraled into the Shinigami, making the ash skinned Immortal cry out before being thrown back into a wall as the last of his power left him.

"**Now you are worthy to enter into heaven and rest… Uzumaki Naruto."** Shinigami offered while lowering her arms, the Immortal slowly standing up before looking down to his arms, eyes widening as he did. The red mark that had been upon him was gone, however, so was the ash that had turned him into a ghost and reminded him of his evil deeds from so long ago. Laughing lightly at first the blond soon started to laugh near hysterically while fighting back tears welling in his eyes… he was a mortal once more, yet he'd never felt better in his very long life.

"Thank you…" Naruto finally said to the Shinigami, the ancient being merely nodding as it then vanished. Looking to the forbidden gate once more Naruto stood up and made his way over to it before stepping through, hoping to be with his friends once more after so many years of suffering. On the other side of the gate, Naruto saw a massive stairway reaching into the heavens, a large pillar of some kind behind it holding the heavens aloft. "A stairway to heaven?" Naruto questions and Shinigami's chuckle draws him to see she floating nearby.

"**Yomi is the land of the dead, however, this stairway is for the Pure Souls to be taken to Heaven, another leads the Impure to the bowls of Makai or Hell itself…"** Shinigami explains and Naruto nods his head slowly before rushing passed her, running up the stairway he passes numerous souls. However, Shinigami's chuckle causes him to halt and look over as she floats up passed him. **"The greed and sheer stupidity of you mortals is always so… amazing sometimes. Your haste to be with your friends might just cause their death."** She notes thoughtfully and Naruto narrows his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He demands and Shinigami merely chuckles once more, crossing her arms as she does so.

"**Think fool, if Darkness takes the world, what will happen to heaven?"** She asks and the warrior's eyes suddenly widen in shock and realization.

"Oh no…" He whispers and Shinigami laughs.

"**Yes, Heaven will be engulfed in shadow as well, all those pure souls shall be devoured, and you along with them."** Shinigami says with a laugh and Naruto grits his teeth before glaring at the ancient Goddess furiously. **"And then, once everything is consumed by Darkness, the world will begin anew, and I will be reborn as a true Goddess once more."** Shinigami says while moving to hold her arms out wide, Naruto gritting his teeth in fury before lunging at her.

"Is that what this is all about? Shinigami, your still a Goddess, why are you killing everything you helped to create, why do you need to be reborn?" Naruto demands of the ancient Goddess and sees her eyes glow ominously through her mask.

"**My husband Inzanagi came to Yomi for me. I told him it was too late, I wanted him to remember me as I was, not see me as the thing I had become. But that fool… he used the Light of Dawn to set alight the comb in that torch of yours in order to see me, and was so horrified by the monster I had become that he ran away. Since he did not leave me alone as I wished, I decided he'd stay with me forever, I and my wild Shikone chased after him to bring him back…"** Shinigami explained while looking at the blond haired warrior as he glared towards her fiercely.

"**He somehow managed to elude our grasp, and came out of Yomi, then sealed the entryway with a boulder, trapping me in darkness. I promised him on that day, should he leave me I would destroy one thousand residents of the living world everyday! But he said he'd give life to one thousand five hundred… and once he wiped his face to cleanse himself of Yomi's presense… Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo were born from his eyes and nose…"** Shinigami finished before clenching her hands at her sides, eyes seeming to glow like twin pools of hellfire.

"**I was trapped in Yomi for centuries, I was forgotten, I was ignored, none of the younger Kami even knew who I was! None of you mortals acknowledged my existence! They even renamed me when I FINALLY managed to escape, rather than use my real name, they called me Shinigami, the Death God!"** Shinigami seethed then took a long shaky calming breath for a moment. **"But now… now that all ends. I will end everything, and then from the Darkness, all things will be reborn anew. And all of the things that existed in this world, shall be no more…"** Shinigami states ominously and Naruto grits his teeth before lunging at her.

"No! I won't allow that! I won't allow you to kill my friends! Not again!" He roars while running at her, only to be knocked back effortlessly by the Shinigami.

"**Fool. You gave up all of your power already. You are unable to fight me as you are. The demonic power you'd been using is gone."** Shinigami notes while turning and floating up the stairway. Grunting and pushing himself back up; Naruto watched her float away before closing his eyes…

--

(Present…)

Naruto had walked across the globe, he'd been everywhere, he'd done everything, but now he was heading home. Walking shakily passed the ancient ruined gates of the village Naruto looked around before bowing his head. "I'm back…" He whispered weakly before trudging forward, making his way deeper into the village. Soon coming to the steps of the Hokage Monument, Naruto looked upwards and pushed himself up and onto the steps before slowly climbing his way up. Placing a hand to the side of the cliff to steady himself, the ashen warrior made his way upwards and onto the mountain.

Ignoring everything else in favor of his trek, Naruto soon came to the exact spot where Hachiman had given him his first mission. Of course… it wasn't his last. "How many years did I serve the Kami… and all for what? Broken Promises and endless nightmares?" Naruto wondered while looking at the spot, then turned on his heel and walked over to the side of the monument. Looking down at the village below, Naruto suddenly lifted his head and stared at the endless sky. Briefly he wondered what the gods were doing at this moment before a bitter thought crossed his mind…

"They're probably watching me right now and laughing…" He says to himself before glaring at the heavens, teeth gritted into a snarl the pale warrior roars and brings both his fists to the ground, shattering the earth below him and leaving two hand shaped holes. Panting slightly the ashen warrior lowers his head and laughs bitterly. "He was right… the Kami didn't help me… they abandoned me… I'm such a fool for ever believing them." Naruto notes quietly while closing his eyes, remembering how he'd finally freed Amaterasu, how he'd lost everything all over again to do it…

--

(The Past…)

Voice: _Knowing what he had to do and being able to do it were two different things. Naruto needed the strength to fight Inzanami and reclaim his weapons, but if he were to do so, he would never be able to enter heaven to see his friends and family. But, if he did not do so, they would all suffer in darkness for all of eternity…_

Naruto grunted, as he slowly stood up, knowing what had to be done if he was to save not only the world, but also those dearest to him from the grip of darkness. "Forgive me everyone, I don't think it's time for me to join you all just yet." He whispered before clenching his hands into fists and looking to the side. "I still have a job to do." He growled out while jumping onto a soul and holding on as it flew upwards.

"_What are you doing?!"_ The soul demanded fearfully and Naruto frowned towards it for a moment before replying.

"I'm sorry, but I need power!" Naruto roared out before then easily breaking the "neck" of the soul then bent and broke its back with his arms.

Red energy trailed out of the soul and into Naruto as he grit his teeth for a moment, then narrowed his eyes as they started to fall. Kicking back and off of the soul, Naruto grabbed another and quickly twisted its head around and once more red energy formed out of it and into his body. Kicking that one in the chest he lunged back and grabbed another soul by its legs and then ripped it in half with a great heave. Red energy formed into him once more and Naruto grit his teeth as he felt a burning sensation as the red mark he'd bore for so long returned, wrapping around his left arm.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then grabbed two souls on his way down and slammed their heads together, crushing them before flipping back and grabbing another soul. Breaking that one in half, Naruto grit his teeth even as ashes started to spiral around his body. Quickly climbing the soul, Naruto lunged off of its body and grabbed another, his form soon covered in ash, as it had been before, the Ghost of Konoha reborn as his eyes narrowed.

Riding that soul up, Naruto then lunged up and slammed his fists into its head, smashing it as he grabbed two souls at his sides and slammed them together as well. The red energy spiraled around his form for a while as Naruto then saw Shinigami and narrowed his eyes dangerously. _**'You have no idea what you've done…'**_ The blond thought to himself as his eyes flared. Grabbing another soul he rode it up further into the cavern before twisting its head around and jumped off of it, before slamming into Shinigami from behind and knocking her off of the staircase.

"**What! What have you done?!"** Shinigami demanded and Naruto grabbed her by the throat and reared a fist back.

"Shut the hell up and die already!" Naruto roared back as he slammed his fist into the side of her masked face. Quickly rearing back his fist again Naruto slammed his fist into the Goddess of Death's face once more before repeating. Again and again he slammed his fist into her masked face, the old mask cracking and slowly breaking as he then slammed his fist into it one last time and Shinigami howled out in pain. Chains then rose from behind her and suddenly wrapped around his forearms, searing and fusing to his flesh as he grit his teeth in pain.

Seeing her chance to escape, Shinigami kicked the blond off of her person and flew up into the air. Growling and gritting his teeth through the pain, Naruto swung one of his blades up and caught the fallen goddess in the back. Flying up towards Heaven, Narutto lifted himself up and climbed the chain before kneeing Shinigami in the back. The force slammed the fallen goddess into one of the sidewalls and a torch fell from her kimono. Swinging one of his blades Naruto yanked the torch up and then used a fireball to slam the fallen goddess into the wall further.

Kicking back and off the fallen Goddess, Naruto then yanked back on his Blades of Chaos, pulling her towards him. Twisting around, the Ashen Warrior slammed her into another wall before throwing her to the wall she'd hit before once more. Repeating this over and over, Naruto then used The Light of Dawn to throw a fireball that hit her back and slammed her into the stairs to heaven. Instantly a hilt formed out of Shinigami's back and Naruto reached out to take hold of it before ripping Hachiman's Katana free.

Jumping back, Naruto pulled Shinigami with him using the Blade of Chaos still embedded in her and then lifted her up with it. Quickly throwing her into the stairs he heard her grunt before pulling her back to him. Roaring out he then ripped his blade from her back before slashing into her with Hachiman's Katana, once, twice, three times and stabbing it forward. Twisting in the air he grabbed her head and then kneed her in the gut before slamming both fists into her back and thus slamming her into the ground.

Rearing an arm back and calling forth the light of dawn, Naruto then roared as he lunged down, body aflame and slammed into Shinigami, breaking through the stairway to heaven. Growling as they fell, Naruto then kicked off of Shinigami's back as they landed before an odd cave with a boulder blocking the way in. Gasping and growling, Shinigami slowly pushed herself to her feet and then turned to look at the Ashen Warrior with fury clear in her amber colored eyes.

"**Gaki! I'll make you suffer an eternity of horror for this!"** Shinigami roared while Naruto merely scoffed and took a stance with the Blades of Chaos.

"I already have…" He muttered before lunging forward with a roar. Growling, Shinigami reached up and unsheathed the dagger from her masks mouth. Turning she swung the dagger and numerous souls came from it and slammed into Naruto throwing him back. "What the hell?" Naruto demanded while Shinigami chuckled to herself.

"**The Totsuka, a blade used by my former Husband. Though, he used it on my final child, the one who cost me my life and took his soul. Fool left it down here when he searched for me; it allows me to seal souls into others, or myself. I highly doubt even you can stand against me with this weapon!"** Shinigami commented and Naruto merely grunted as the woman came at him with a roar. Blocking the Totsuka with his Blades of Chaos Naruto narrowed his eyes onto the fallen goddess angrily.

"A weapon does not make the warrior, Inzanami. Before the day is over, I will make you pay for threatening those who are precious to me. Believe it." Naruto uttered darkly and Shinigami threw him back by swinging the Totsuka. Roaring, she lunged forward and swung the Totsuka once more, only for the Ashen Warrior to lunge back to avoid its blade. Coming out in a crouch Naruto then lunged forward and swung his blades upward, slicing into Shinigami before pulling her down and kneeing her in the chest, sending her flying back. Righting herself and stopping herself in midair, Shinigami growled angrily while looking to the ashen warrior.

"**Your arrogance is astounding Ningen! Remember that I am a Kami!"** Shinigami felt the need to remind him, and Naruto scoffed while glaring at her.

"I don't care if your Kami, Youkai, Ningen, or even Yourei, I will kill you and end this. I will not allow those I care for to suffer because of my mistakes ever again!" Naruto growled out and Shinigami shook her head before throwing her arm out towards the blond. The Totsuka Sword piercing his chest with her hand still gripping its hilt and going through him as well. Eyes wide, Naruto looked at Shinigami before gritting his teeth as the Totsuka and her hand slowly came out of his chest.

"**You speak nonsense, Ningen. Your soul is mine!"** Shinigami exclaimed while a pale entity slowly started to come out of Naruto. Gritting his teeth and grabbing hold of the Totsuka, Naruto slammed both hands into Shinigami's wrists, forcing her to release the weapon. Pushing it out of himself, Naruto thanked anyone he could think of for having the strength to fight off the weapon. Seeing Shinigami vanish, Naruto quickly turned and cursed as she tried to slice him with the Totsuka.

Rolling out of the way and coming out into a crouch, Naruto then lunged at Shinigami and swung his Blades of Chaos into her. Growling, Naruto tried to pull on the weapons, only for Shinigami to quickly tug on them and yank the ashen warrior off his feet. Widening his eyes as Shinigami then aimed the Totsuka as he came towards her, Naruto twisted his body to move above it and brought a foot down on her head. The fallen Goddess was surprised by the tactic as Naruto sailed over her and landed against a far wall before lunging at her with a flying roundhouse kick.

The fallen Goddess stumbled forward from the attack for a few moments before quickly turning to face her opponent once more. Shaking her head and throwing her arms out to the side, a wave of purple energy forming from her and knocking Naruto back. Swirling souls now surrounded him and the fallen goddess looked down at him with a sneer. Crouching, she then swung the Totsuka, a bladed arc of souls heading straight towards the ashen warrior.

Growling, Naruto rolled out of the way of the attack and then ran towards Shinigami. However she then stabbed the dagger into the ground, the souls of monsters he'd killed rising out of the ground. _'Oh great…'_ The ashen warrior inwardly mutters to himself while rolling out of the way of an attack from the specters and then lunged at Shinigami once more. Evading another arc of souls, Naruto swung the Blades of Chaos and caught Shinigami in the chest before digging his feet into the ground and pulling back on his chain blades.

Gritting her teeth, Shinigami reached out and took hold of the chains, attempting to pull the blond back as well. Growling, Naruto narrowed his eyes as she did and then felt power explode out from within. **"RAGE OF THE DEMON!"** He roared out as his body changed, becoming that of a red hellish creature, its markings, eyes, claws, and fangs glowing an ominous violet color. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto pulled back with his weapons once more, this time overpowering Shinigami and pulling her off her feet. Swinging both his blades and Shinigami he slammed her into the ground before lifting and slamming her into the roof as well.

Quickly turning on his heel, Naruto then swung and released Shinigami while coming to a stop as Shinigami slammed into the wall of souls around them. Shaking her head, the Goddess of Death screeched loudly the shock of the sound slamming and knocking the ashen warrior off his feet. Hearing only a ringing in his ears, Naruto looked towards Shinigami and cursed as she swung at him once more. Quickly rolling out of the way, Naruto then twisted into a low sweeping kick and knocked her off of her feet and down to the ground.

Quickly getting back to his own feet, Naruto lunged at Shinigami before hopping onto her back and sinking his blades into her chest from behind. Kicking off of her back to knock her into the ground, Naruto then lifted up on the chains to lift Shinigami into the air and then slam her down into the ground once more. Quickly pulling the chains out of Shinigami as she got back up and roared.

"**You will suffer like no other Ningen!"** She exclaimed furiously and the ashen warrior rolled out of the way as her right arm stretched and came stabbing at him with the Totsuka. Landing in a crouch Naruto lunged at the Goddess and rolled out of the way of her arm two more times before grabbing her by the front of her mask. As he grabbed her mask his Rage of The Demon finally wore off and he returned to normal. Seeing this, Shinigami quickly took her chance and sent him flying back with another screech.

Lunging at the ashen warrior, Shinigami quickly lashed out with an arc of souls heading straight for him. Rolling out of the way, Naruto then flipped over Shinigami as she lashed out with the Totsuka sword. Swinging his Blades of Chaos, Naruto caught the fallen Goddess from behind before swinging her around and slamming her into the ground. Shinigami cried out in pain as he did, and only had a second to look up before Naruto quickly grabbed her by the front of her mask once more.

Not giving her a chance to retaliate, Naruto slammed her into the ground face first and dragged her to the wall of souls. Roaring out loudly he then slammed her into the soul wall around them. Rearing a fist back he then slammed it into her mask repeatedly before kneeing her and throwing her to the side. Looking up shakily as the Ashen-Warrior came at her, Shinigami then threw her arms to her sides and let out a scream, temporarily disorientating Naruto as he covered his ears. Narrowing her eyes she then swung her arm and it stretched, the Totsuka heading straight for Naruto once more.

Opening his eyes to see this, Naruto growled while evading the sword and then grabbed her arm with gritted teeth. "This is it!" He roared while running at a shocked Shinigami and then grabbed the front of her mask once more. "This is your end!" He roared while placing a foot on Shinigami's chest and ripping her mask off, kicking the woman back as he did he used his other hand to take hold of the Totsuka. Shinigami quickly used one hand to hide her face while tugging on the other arm, attempting to break Naruto's hold.

"**Th-This is not possible! I am a Goddess! No Ningen can destroy me!"** She shouted and Naruto scoffed while breaking her arm with his right arm, shattering it and making her cry out in pain. Taking the Totsuka as her arm returned to her bent and broken, Naruto sheathed the Totsuka into the mouth of the mask before placing it onto his right bicep. The mask clung to him and he then took hold of Hachiman's Katana and walked towards a weakened Shinigami.

"This ends now." He said darkly while running towards her, the fallen goddess saw him coming however and her eyes widened. Letting out another scream she watched as Naruto braced himself then held up The Light of Dawn and blinded her. Gasping in pain and covering her eyes, she didn't see it as Naruto ran up to her and ran her through with Hachiman's Katana, the lifted her up and slammed her into the ground. Forming a ball of fire into his left hand he then slammed it into her gut and sent her flying back.

"**Y-you are n-no human!"** The fallen Goddess said while looking back with wide eyes, Shinigami dragged her body away, only for Naruto to spin his Blades of Chaos over his head then throw them at her. Each blade sliced into her back and the Ashen-Warrior slowly started to drag her back to him. Lifting up on his chains, Naruto lifted Shinigami before twisting around to slam her into the ground, and then did so once more before throwing her into the air. Pulling out his blades from her back, he then spun them and tossed them into her chest before pulling her down to him where he kneed he in the chest once more.

Flying back, Shinigami hacked up ichor as she tried to crawl away from the ashen warrior. Behind her, Naruto looked on coldly, his eyes no longer blue, they had turned a dark amber color, decades of death and murder reflecting in them. Reaching to his right bicep and pulling out the Totsuka, Naruto walked towards Shinigami before placing a foot on the small of her back to stop her from escaping. Kicking her over and onto her back, he looked down at her with a deep scowl, her face bloodied and beaten even worse than the rotting had done to her… but she stared at his eyes in pure fear and shock…

"**N-No! Not you, it can't be you! You can't be alive!"** Shinigami said with wide eyes while Naruto raised a brow for only a moment. Stabbing down with the Totsuka, Naruto growled as Shinigami caught him by the wrist, eyes wide. **"Y-you must stop! You have no idea what you're doing Naruto!"** The Fallen Goddess tried to coerce but Naruto merely pulled his arm back and then quickly slammed a fist into her face. Stabbing towards Shinigami once more as his blade came down; Shinigami caught his arm once more, her hold noticeably weaker.

"**St-stop… you don't know what you're becoming!"** She tried to say as Naruto then growled and glared into Shinigami's eyes, dark amber eyes bringing back memories of a different ashen warrior to the fallen goddess.

"I am what the gods have made me!" He roared out, his voice however was clearly not his own, but only Shinigami seemed to notice, fear clear in her eyes as she recognized the voice all too well. Growling in his throat while pulling back again and then slammed a fist into her face once more. Stabbing down with the Totsuka once more he pierced her chest, Shinigami screamed as not only the blade but also his whole hand started to sink through her chest. Pulling back, Naruto growled as Shinigami grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

"**M-my soul is n-not for the l-likes of you…"** The Fallen Goddess managed to croak out weakly as Naruto glared at her and stepped on her head while tugging on his arm with his teeth gritted. Grunting lightly, as Shinigami wouldn't release his arm, Naruto stomped on her head, Shinigami's grip loosening for only a second before regaining her grip on his arm. Growling in his throat, Naruto then stomped on her head again, pulling out some more of his arm while she quickly regained her grip on his arm.

"**St-stop… no… y-you're not… y-you c-can't… p-please… it is all… all the b-beauty I h-have l-left…"** Shinigami managed to get out pitifully and Naruto merely scoffed before stomping down on her head once more and pressing in on her skull with his foot right foot.

"Then you shouldn't have threatened those precious to me!" Naruto roared out while ripping his arm and the Totsuka from her body at the same time. Quickly he backed up as a vague image of Inzanami, healed, formed out of her body and flowed towards him. "Your soul is mine!" He called out and threw his arms to his sides as the soul of the Goddess of Death flowed into his body. Breathing out as it was soon finished, the ashen warrior then looked to Shinigami's body and watched as it exploded in a brilliant flash of green energy.

Raising an arm to shield his vision he then looked up and watched as the light rose up to the heavens for a moment before shrinking back to her now mangled corpse. "Pathetic." He muttered to himself before turning around and walking towards where he knew that Amaterasu was being held. Stopping, Naruto growled as black smoke twisted before him, before taking the vague shape of a man with glowing red eyes. "So, are you going to stand in my way as well, Amatsu-Mikaboshi?" Naruto questioned of the being and he shook his head slowly.

"_**Of course not. I do not wish for Inzanami's fate to be my own."**_ Amatsu-Mikaboshi replied and Naruto scowled deeply while glaring at him.

"Then move so I can finally end this madness." Naruto growled out while moving to walk around the God of Evil and Amatsu-Mikaboshi held out an arm to keep him from going to the cave.

"_**I suppose you believe that you will be rewarded for doing this?"**_ Amatsu-Mikaboshi questioned and Naruto growled in his throat while looking to the God of Evil angrily, then shoved the arm out of his way and went over to the cave.

"I don't care if I am or not. They have promised to release me from my torment, that is all I need." Naruto replied and Amatsu-Mikaboshi chuckled darkly while looking at him as he placed his hands on one side of the rock.

"_**How can you be so naïve? You and I both know your suffering will never end. The Kami will use and betray you for decades to come, you will be their little pawn from now to doomsday or until they get tired of you."**_ Amatsu-Mikaboshi told the ashen warrior flatly and Naruto sighed while turning to look at him, his dark amber eyes slowly returning to their original azure hue.

"That promise… its… its all I have now… what more can I do besides keep moving forward and hoping for a better future?" Naruto replied quietly before pushing the rock at the mouth of the cave and Amatsu-Mikaboshi chuckled darkly.

"_**I can tell you now boy. Someday, soon I think, you will be abandoned by the Kami you serve, and then you will regret stopping me…"**_ The God of Evil uttered ominously while vanishing into the distance, fading from view as Naruto gave one final heave and pushed the rock from the mouth of the cave, then grit his teeth as a bright light from within nearly blinded him…

--

(Present…)

Naruto clearly remembered that day, the day that he'd saved the world and Amaterasu herself. Yet, instead of freeing him from his nightmares, Hachiman had given him yet another task, this time he was ordered to destroy the beast known as the Yamata no Orochi. _'I guess in the end Amatsu was right… the Kami won't free me from my memories, maybe from their curse, but I'll be forced to carry these memories forever…'_ Naruto thought to himself while placing his head into his hands. Memories of the slaughter he'd caused passing before his eyes even as memories of defeating the Yamata came forward as well…

--

(The Past…)

Voice: _Naruto's second mission was by far less challenging than his first. Charged with locating and destroying an ancient serpent that had escaped the pits of Yomi when he'd killed Shinigami. Riding the sea in search of the beast, the Yamata-No-Orochi, Naruto didn't have to look far, for the beast had been seeking him as well. Followed by Ghouls, the former men and women from Yami's army, transformed by Amaterasu, the Yamata found the Ghost of Konoha and attacked…_

A storm looms over the roaring seas as several ships are seen in the distance. Undead Ghouls, freakish beasts that had once been the army he'd commanded under Yami, were attacking these ships. And of course the fleet was also under siege by the Yamata no Orochi itself. From out of one ship, the form of Naruto, Ghost of Konoha walked out and looked to the distance as the Orochi hissed and spat poison at a boatload of sailors. Frowning to himself the ashen warrior reached to his back and removed the Blades of Chaos before turning around and kicking open a trapdoor to the lower deck.

Jumping down into it Naruto then runs down a long hall, soon cursing and rolling under the blades of several Ghouls. "Do any of you have anything better to do besides hunting me?" Naruto wondered of the ghouls very briefly before lunging into them while swinging his blades n two wide arcs. Cutting through the first of the Ghouls, Naruto only just braced himself as the ship shuddered, either from the waves, the storm, the Orochi, or some combination of them all, he couldn't really tell. Frowning the boy then swung his arms once more, slicing through two more ghouls apart before turning and smirking at the next pair of ghouls.

Running forward the Ghost of Konoha quickly crouched low in his swing, cutting the Ghoul's legs out from under them then swinging his blades into their bodies. Yanking the blades down he slammed the Ghoul into the ground, killing them instantly before pulling his swords back to himself. Cracking his neck, Naruto then rolls out of the way as one of Orochi's tails pierces the underside of the ship, water bursting forth with the tail thrashing around. "It just couldn't be easy for me, could it…?" The young Yurei mutters to himself angrily before running at the tail.

Roaring out he jumped onto it while stabbing the Blades of Chaos into it, the tail flailing wildly as Naruto then jumped off of the tail. Landing and holding the chains to the tail through gritted teeth, Naruto twisted and slammed it into the floor before then slamming it over and into the ships mast. Licking his lips, Naruto then pulled himself towards the tail with one chain while recalling his other blade with the other. Using his free Blade Naruto sliced through the tail, cutting it off and causing the beast to shriek out in pain in the distance.

Looking towards the beast, a calculative look crossed his features as he turned from it back to the tail he'd amputated. Nodding his head, Naruto then sent his free blade back into the tail and dug his heels down before twisting around. Spinning for a few moments Naruto then yanked the Blades of Chaos out of the tail, allowing it to fly before slamming into the Orochi in the distance. Shaking his head, Naruto then jumped into the hole in the ground and lands in a low crouch as three more Ghouls rush towards him.

'_Will these annoying specters never end?'_ Naruto wondered to himself as the ghouls came at him and leaned back to avoid a swing of a sword. Placing a foot back Naruto then rammed his shoulder through the ghouls before turning and throwing his blades of chaos. Catching two of the ghouls with his blades Naruto pulled them to the sides, slamming them into the walls before then pulling them inwards, slamming them into the third ghoul between them before the Blades of Chaos ripped through all of them.

Pulling his blades back and catching them in hand, Naruto placed them onto his back before turning and walking down the long hall with a frown. Coming out into a room with the water knee deep, Naruto looked up to see a hole in the ceiling, only to frown when he couldn't see a way up there. _'Amaterasu, I really really hate that you took my Chakra away… it would be SOOOO useful right now…'_ Naruto thought to himself before cursing as one of the Orochi's heads broke through the ground and hissed at him angrily, its eyes blazing with hate.

From what he'd seen of the Yamata thus far, it appeared to be a one-hundred feet long, gigantic water snake with white scales that formed spikes down a large portion of its body, eight long branching tails and heads forming outwards, with all eight of the heads bearing bright yellow serpentine eyes only with an evil black sclera. Growling, Naruto watched as the Orochi hissed before lunging at him jaw open wide. Rolling back to evade the attack, Naruto came into contact with a wall behind him and kicked off of it. Moving forward, Naruto landed on the Orochi's face and reared back both arms before stabbing his Blades of Chaos into its eyes.

Hissing out in pain, the head thrashed around, Naruto growling as he held on for dear life. The Orochi hissed and slammed into the walls of the ship, soon moving up and breaking through the roof. _'Ha! It worked!'_ Naruto thought to himself while pulling off of the Orochi into a back flip. Landing in a crouch, Naruto through both of his blades of Chaos at the Orochi's head, catching it by the meat of its jaw, Naruto dug his heels into the ground and heaved back. The Orochi was caught off guard at this, struggling it pulled back only for Naruto to growl and then twist his chains to the side.

The Orochi was thus slammed into the cabin of the ship, Naruto letting his chains go slack as the Orochi moved back up only for him to pull down on the chains once more, slamming it into the ground. Yanking his chains back, Naruto pulled the Orochi's head towards him, thus ducked down and grabbed his blades by the hilt. The Momentum of the Orochi caused its head to continue moving above him, Naruto's Blades of Chaos cut through its neck as it did, slicing it open with blood flowing onto Naruto.

Shrieking in pain, The Orochi's head reared back while Naruto looked up and watched the bleeding head for a moment. It thrashed and thrashed for a while before slowing and then began to fall into the ocean. Thinking quickly, Naruto threw his Blades of Chaos at the Orochi's head once more and yanked it back onto the ship. The Head slammed into the sinking Ship and caused more water to start filling it than before. Sheathing his blades, Naruto hopped onto the neck of the Orochi and ran along it, rushing near a ship before growling, as he's too low to jump onto it.

Grunting the boy then uses the blades to pull him onto the deck of the ship and shakes his head. Ignoring the rain that runs down his body, washing the blood of the Orochi away with it. The young Yurei makes his way towards the side of the ship only to curse and roll out of the way as the Orochi has thrown a ships mast, the mast now linking the Ship Naruto is on to next one over. "That's convenient…" Naruto muses to himself before walking over to the mast and making his way over it. However, before he can get onto it, several Ghouls crawl up from the waters below and onto the deck of the ship.

Muttering to himself while pulling the Blades of Chaos from his back Naruto then lunges forward and into the Ghouls. Rolling forward to evade one of the Ghoul's sword Naruto stabs one of the Blades of Chaos forward and into another Ghoul, then stabs his other blade into it and throws both the Ghoul and the blades around himself in a circle while hanging onto the chains attached to them. Pulling the blades from the Ghoul at the last second the creature is sent sailing into another Ghoul, knocking both of them off the boat and into the awaiting jaws of one of the Orochi's many heads.

"Why don't these things ever stop?" Naruto wonders as the two remaining Ghouls lunge at him and swing their swords. Growling angrily the boy turns on his heel while bringing one of the Blades of Chaos down through one of the Ghouls, slicing it in half vertically as he then turns on his other heel and cuts the other Ghoul horizontally. Smirking the boy then crosses the blades of Chaos onto his back before then jumping onto the mast between the boat he is on and the next one over. Slowly walking over it while trying to keep his balance the young Yurei nearly falls off of the mast as it shutters from the boats it's on shaking from the Orochi's attacks, barely catching the side of it in time to keep from falling into the sea.

'_Alright, I hate Snakes, and this thing is little more than a Giant water snake with a bunch of heads… I'm really going to enjoy ripping it in two.'_ Naruto thinks to himself while pulling himself back onto the mast and slowly walks over to the next ship. Jumping off of the mast Naruto turns to see he was just in time as the other ship and the mast both fall into the waters below. Shaking his head and turning around Naruto doesn't see any Ghouls and briefly wonders if more will come. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth he looks around before spotting a single door to the side.

Raising a brow, Naruto walks over to the door and places a hand onto it, thus frowns when he finds he can't open it. Looking around the blond then sees a body at the ships helm still manning the wheel. Making his way up to the body he sees a key around its neck and takes it by ripping the string from it. Frowning for a moment Naruto then grunts as an Arrow hits him in the side. Turning his head Naruto sees Ghoul archers on a distant ship all readying their bows. Cursing the Yurei jumped over the side of the helm back to the door even as more of the strange glowing Arrows head for his head.

Landing in a crouch Naruto rolled backwards to where his back is against the door and looks up. Spotting the keyhole Naruto quickly unlocks it before getting up, only to duck under another glowing arrow. Gritting his teeth in frustration Naruto quickly opens the door then enters and shuts it behind him, panting slightly before opening his eyes. However, besides what appears to be the captain's quarters, all Naruto sees is a man sitting on what is probably the Captains bed, a pipe in his mouth lightly smoking.

The man is sitting in a lotus position, and bears a long nose, a beard and mustache with long white hair, tanned skin, and a muscled build. He is dressed in fine blue kimono, with a white haori, blue hakama pants, black Tabi with Zoori-Straw Sandals sitting down, a sword placed at his side and a pipe in his mouth. "What the hell are you doing just sitting here? This ship is being attacked!" Naruto demands then says incredulously and the person merely chuckles while puffing his pipe for a moment.

"_Ah mortals. They never see what we really are till we speak or tell them."_ The person muses to himself and Naruto twitches while instantly recognizing the ethereal tone as one for a Kami.

"So you must be Susanoo then…" Naruto guesses and the man merely nods his head, and then looks at the necklace around the boy's neck.

"_And YOU must be the so called, Ghost of Konoha."_ He muses and then grins upon seeing Naruto's glare, merely removing his pipe from his lips in response. _"Honestly, I was really expecting Amaterasu's little servant boy to be a might bit more impressive than you kid."_ Susanoo then muses to himself and Naruto narrows his eyes onto the god of the seas dangerously.

"This coming from the God who was banished from heaven for pissing Amaterasu off… what was it you did again? Oh yeah, you got drunk and trampled her rice fields, filled up all of her irrigation ditches and threw excrement into her palace and her shrines. Then when she tried to get you to stop you yelled at her before killing some of her hand maidens by throwing a skinned horse carcass at them." Naruto reminds and Susanoo twitches before glaring at the young Yurei with a frown.

"Oh yeah… then she locked herself in a cave for years and it was only thanks to Tsukuyomi's quick thinking that she ever came back out." Naruto then muses aloud for a moment with his arms crossed and gives the god a look. "Don't judge me by appearances, I know enough and I'm far stronger than I look." The ashen warrior then growled out and Susanoo merely clears his throat.

"_True I suppose I WAS a bit… foolish back then, and I guess I still can be. I'll keep that in mind for the future. And I feel that I should remind you that Tsukuyomi has pissed her off once or twice as well."_ Susanoo muses then says with a frown and Naruto smirks in amusement, seeing as they pissed her off LONG before he did. _"But don't be so arrogant boy. I may have been banished from heaven, but I am still a god."_ Susanoo then growls out and Naruto crosses his arms while watching the long nosed god with a frown.

"Fine whatever. But you never told me why you're here exactly." Naruto then reminds and Susanoo frowns towards the human with obvious annoyance.

"_Mortals… I swear you all get more blatantly arrogant every time I see one of you."_ Susanoo mutters and Naruto bites back the urge to remind him that he isn't technically a mortal. _"But enough of this banter. I am here to give you some of my magic."_ Susanoo then says and Naruto blinks, smirking the god of the sea then holds his left hand out while bringing his pipe back to his lips with his other hand. Forming some lightning into his hand he then shoots it into Naruto, the boy gritting his teeth in pain before falling to his knees as Susanoo smirks.

"_Heh. Maybe that will teach you some respect."_ Susanoo muses and the boy glares up at him indignantly till he looks to his sides, seeing a pair of Hitodama now floating beside him, each of them glowing violet in color.

"Hitodama? What are these doing here?" Naruto wonders as one of the Hitodama float under his arm and into his hand, the other doing the same.

"_Bah. Amaterasu sealed your Chakra when she turned you into a Yurei, you now use Reishi as your main source of power. It's like Chakra or Yokei only it's for ghosts and spirits. Those Hitodama are a basic power for most Yurei. However, I added my magic to them. It's called __**Susanoo's Fury**__ with it, your Hitodama can become lightning and destroy any Yurei you throw them at…"_ Susanoo explains before puffing on his pipe while Naruto looks at the two glowing sphere with and frowns.

"How do I know that these actually do anything like that?" Naruto questions of the god skeptically and Susanoo rolls his eyes for a moment.

"_Throw them at that pot over there… and you'll see that this isn't a trick."_ Susanoo states and Naruto frowns before then cupping one Hitodama in hand then spinning on his heel, hurling the Hitodama at the pot. The Hitodama hit less than a second later, and burst into lightning, Naruto's eyes widening in shock before the Hitodama reformed beside of him. However, it now looked dimmer than it had, and Naruto looks at Susanoo for an explanation.

"_Amaterasu warned me about that. You're a Yurei. You aren't meant to use Chakra, Youkei, or a god's power for extended periods of time kid. If you try I think you'll tear yourself apart. Those Hitodama are extensions of you. They can't handle the power any better than you can so try and wait for them to fully recover after every shot."_ Susanoo offers simply while Naruto looks at the dull Hitodama and nods his head, before opening the door and rolling out onto the ships deck.

'_Why the hell would I use these? My light of dawn is more powerful and less of an annoyance to use…_' Narto thought to himself while cursing and evading several arrows from the ghoul archers. Avoiding a few of the arrows heading at him Naruto then focuses on using his Light of Dawn, only to grunt as the rain keeps it from forming in his hands. _'Of course it does.'_ He inwardly grumbled before grasping one of his new Hitodama and then threw it at the Ghoul Archers. The Will o' Wisp like object curves into an arc as he does, forming into a thin almost arrow like shape as it then flies through the attacking Ghouls before appearing at his side once more, visibly weakened from the exertion.

"Well. That'll be useful in the future at least. Especially in or even under water." Naruto muses mostly to himself before frowning at his two Hitodama. "Even if I only have two… and my Light of Dawn is better when I'm dry." He notes to himself with a frown before shaking his head and running over to the side of the ship, then jumped over to land onto the next one over.

This ship, unlike the others, has a massive hole in the center, making Naruto groan before taking a step back, then lunge forward, grabbing onto a net still hanging on the side of the boat and pulls himself up onto the other side. However a second later, one of the Orochi's many heads comes from the hole in the ship, much like the last he'd had to fight before it. Shaking his head, the Ashen Warrior then widened his eyes as the Orochi noticed him. Cursing the young Yurei quickly rolled out of the way of the heads snapping jaws, landing in the underbelly of the ship and quickly turning back to it with Blades of Chaos drawn.

The Orochi hissed towards the warrior angrily before lunging forward a second later, only Naruto quickly rolls out of the way then flips off the wall beside him, into the air and throws the Blades of Chaos into the Orochi's head. Grunting Naruto holds on as the Oochi thrashes about, soon pulling himself to the massive beasts Snakes head, Naruto placed his feet onto its snout. Hissing once more the Orochi lunges its head forward, slamming Naruto into the wall and causing him to fall to the ground. Roaring loudly the beast then rolls its head and tosses Naruto back to the upper deck of the ship, the Blades of Chaos being ripped from its head as it did.

Landing with a grunt Naruto shakes his head and stands up as the Orochi's head hisses and lunges at him. Quickly rolling out of the way Naruto snarls towards the beast and lunges forward, swinging the Blades of Chaos into the face of the massive snake once more. Roaring out Naruto yanks on the chains of his blades, twisting them and forcing the Orochi's head into the mast of the ship, splintering it and causing it to fall, leaving a sharp set of splintered spikes in it's wake. Smirking despite himself Naruto then flips back, pulling the Blades of Chaos from the Orochi as it roars out in anger.

Turning, the boy jumps onto the helm of the ship to avoid the Orochi's head as it lunges at him. Turning around quickly, Naruto throws his blades into the beast's head once more, pulling them in like reigns. Grunting as the beast tries to pull away Naruto jumps forward, the Orochi moving back only for him to come down, bringing his chains down and the head of the orochi itself down onto the splintered spikes of the mast. Looking at the head Naruto watches it thrash for a few moments, hissing and spitting before slowly ceasing all movement.

"I hate snakes…" Naruto says to himself before yanking the Blades of Chaos from the Orochi's head and sheathing them onto his back. Turning around the yurei then walks over to the side of the ship thus giving the young Yurei a clear view of the battle going on against the Orochi. Men wielding whatever they can find as weapons against the many heads and tails of the Yamata no Orochi. Frowning only slightly at this Naruto then looks around, trying to see a way over to the next ship and spots a rope leading from the helm of the ship he's on to a very large ship beside it.

"Now to get this over with at last." Naruto mutters to himself while making his way back onto the helm of the ship, then jumps up to take hold of the rope leading to the next ship and slides over to it. Landing in a low crouch Naruto looks around, and then pulls the Blades of Chaos from his back. Stopping for a second Naruto sees a series of warriors fighting on the lower deck before him, hiding behind stacks of crates and boxes while six Ghouls throw their own Hitodama like arrows.

'_I hate this damn job…'_ Naruto thinks to himself with a frown before looking around, spotting a large crate Naruto quickly pushes it to the ground below. Jumping down with it, Naruto quickly rolls out of the way of the Ghoul's Hitodama.

"By Kami! It's the Ghost of Konoha!" A human archer near him says with shock and fear and Naruto grunts before standing up and moving the crate he'd found. Staying behind it, Naruto then braces one of his feet against the back of the crate before then grunting as he kicks it forward. Rolling forward as well Naruto then does this once more, bracing his leg against the box before kicking it forward, sending it sailing while he rolls forward to evade the incoming Hitodama arrows. Grunting while standing in a low crouch, Naruto looks over the box at the Ghouls as they fire on him, the archers behind him, firing on the distracted Ghouls yet doing no damage to them.

'_Mortal weapons can't hurt them, they're all already dead after all…'_ Naruto muses to himself before cursing as his crate breaks and he quickly ducks behind a stack of crates. Looking to his own Hitodama he sees one is ready and quickly forms it into his hand, rolling out from behind the crate he throws the object into an arc, the lightning like power soaring through the air and then shooting through the six Ghoul Archers. Moving quickly, Naruto quickly moved under the Archers then looks around, seeing the Ghouls have destroyed the ladder to the upper floor.

Looking around, Naruto cracks his necks before rushing forward, using the art of Shadowless Footsteps to run up the side of the wall then take hold of the second floor before pulling himself up. Looking around, Naruto makes his way to the end of the ship and sees the Orochi rise up, a smaller ship in it's jaws as it then throws the boat into another nearby ship. _'So how do I finally kill this thing?'_ Naruto wonders to himself with a scowl while the Orochi noticed him and narrowed its eyes, hissing as one of its eight heads came to attack him.

Cursing under his breath, the ashen warrior rolled out of the way as the head came at him snapping its jaws. Quickly kicking off of the side of the boat and then over the head Naruto landed in a crouch behind it. Narrowing his eyes as the head turned and hissed at him, the blond dug his feet into the surface of the boat and caught the head of the Orochi before slamming it into the deck. Appearing disorientated for only a moment as it backed off, the head hissed while lunging at him once more. Flipping over that, Naruto threw his Blades of Chaos down to catch the Orochi's head.

Holding on for dear life, Naruto had to inwardly remind himself he was technically immortal before shaking his head. Riding the snake's head he then saw a nearby mast and smirked slightly. Yanking on the chains, Naruto caused the Orochi to slam into the mast, breaking one of its arms off. Still holding onto the Orochi with one blade, Naruto then swung the other to knock the mast down and caught it with the blade. Yanking the mast over the Orochi's head, Naruto then flipped back as the mast impaled the Orochi's head from above, pinning it down.

Hissing in pain, the Orochi thrashed under the mast that now held it, only for one of its tails to last out and throw Naruto into the air. The Ashen warrior cried out as he sailed through the air, soon coming to a stop on another boat. Cursing as a mast from one of the other boats fell down; Naruto looked to the side and saw the main heads of the snake attacking a particular boat. However, he then frowned as several Ghouls came at him from behind.

Clenching his fists onto the Blades of Chaos, Naruto turned and swung his blades, catching two of the Ghouls before throwing them into the air. Throwing the blades once more he caught one of the Ghouls and yanked himself up to knee it in the chest, knocking it back. Wasting no time, Naruto twirled in midair and yanked another Ghoul up and started to rapidly slash into the beast before slamming his head into its face, sending it slamming into the ground where it then dissipated.

Landing in a low crouch as the other Ghoul came at him, Naruto frowned and ducked under a slow attack from it before grabbing one of his Hitodama and slammed it into the creature, sending it flying back. Finished with that minor distraction, Naruto ran and jumped onto the mast from the other ship and quickly ran along its length. Glad he was used to such narrow spaces from his days as a ninja, Naruto flipped off the mast and onto the next ship just as one of the Orochi's heads lashed out at some sailors. Ducking as the Orochi spat out poison onto the ship, Naruto then rose up and looked to the side.

Looking up and seeing a long rope leading to the ship where the Orochi was, Naruto couldn't help but smirk for a moment. _'Perfect.'_ He thought to himself before looking between where he was and where he needed to be. Frowning for a brief moment, Naruto saw the Orochi's head look around and noticed the positioning of its head would be ideal to get across to the rope. However, he'd need a way to pin its head down if that was going to be the case. Looking up, Naruto nodded his head upon seeing the mast to the ship was still standing.

Reaching out and grasping one of his rejuvenated Hitodama, Naruto then reared his arm back and tossed it at the mast. The Hitodama slammed into one of the arms of the Mast, tearing it apart and forming a sharp looking spike. Nodding his head, Naruto then ran and went behind the Mast while watching as the Orochi's head moved. Frowning as it then spat out poison at more sailors, the ashen warrior narrowed his eyes as he waited. Nodding his head as the Orochi's head looked down once more, Naruto unsheathed Hachiman's Katana before slicing the mast's base.

Sheathing the sword as the mast fell, Naruto turned and watched as the Mast fell on top of the Orochi's head, pinning it down. Quickly jumping onto the mast, Naruto ran along its length as the head of the Orochi attempted to free itself. Jumping to the other side, Naruto then looked up to the rope leading to the main part of the Orochi and quickly ran over to it. Jumping up and taking hold of the rope, Naruto held on as he went sliding towards the Orochi before throwing himself off at the last second and landing before three of its heads.

Looking up, Naruto scoffed slightly before crossing his arms over his chest even as the three serpentine heads coiled and circled around him. Hissing, the heads narrowed their eyes onto the blond boy even as he cracked his neck then reached back and freed the Blades of Chaos from his back. "Alright then beast, show me what you can do!" Naruto roared out and the Serpent hissed at him before the three heads all lunged at him as one. Smirking despite himself, the ashen warrior flipped over the heads and watched as they slammed into one another.

Lashing out a second later, Naruto caught one of the heads with The Blades of Chaos and roared while slamming it into the other two then lifted it up and slammed it down into the ground. Yanking on the chains he pulled the head straight towards him, licking his lips as he clenched one fist, the youth slammed it into the face of the serpent, knocking it back while the other two lashed out, lunging at him from either side. Crouching down, Naruto then jumped up over them and landed on the back of one of the snake's neck.

Riding on the neck of the Orochi, Naruto watched as another came at him and flipped off of it, causing it to bite into the neck of the first serpent. Chuckling to himself as he fell, the ashen warrior looked to the side as the other head came at him from the side. Turning in midair and catching the front of the snake's head, Naruto held on even as it then rammed him into the deck of the ship. Gritting his teeth and growling in his throat, Naruto used all of his strength and pushed back on the head before throwing it up and kicking it away.

Turning and coming to a stop, Naruto then rolled out of the way as one of the other heads slammed into the deck of the ship. Staying in a crouch, Naruto lunged at the head soon after, then jumped at the head and stabbed his Blades of Chaos into its neck to ride it. Hissing and thrashing about in pain, the snake tried to throw him off but Naruto clung to his blades and then started to climb along its length. Looking to the side as one of the other heads came his way, Naruto prepared himself before kicking off of the first snake and turned, allowing the giant snake to swallow him…

Seconds later, Naruto carved the head off and jumped out of its throat, landing in a low crouch on the deck of the ship with blood and gore covering him. "Yuck." Naruto mumbled while brushing off some pieces of the Snake off of himself and the Orochi hissed out angrily before lunging at him once more. Evading the first head, Naruto then flipped back as the second head came up through the deck of the ship. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto quickly stowed The Blades of Chaos onto his back while unsheathing Hachima's Katana and lunged forward while swinging the weapon…

Seconds later the head of the Orochi fell as well, Naruto chuckling as he leaned the blade against his shoulders and the final head hissed once more. Raising a brow and looking up at the snake, Naruto sheathed the Katana and crossed his arms, the snake attacked instantly, swallowing the man whole. Inside of its throat, Naruto rolled his eyes, muttering about the stupidity of some creatures he closed his eyes while his two Hitodama formed beside of him. Concentrating, Naruto felt the Hitodama swirl around him for a moment before causing a massive burst of lightning to shoot up through the neck of the Orochi and into its head.

The Orochi hissed and thrashed out in pain when he did, slamming into anything it could in a vein attempt to stop the pain. Soon however the lightning stopped and the head fell down on top of the ship, utterly defeated and steaming slightly while Naruto carved his way out of the throat of the beast. "Such a disappointment." He mumbled to himself while kicking the head slightly and walked away from it, only to stop as the eighth head rose up behind him and hissed.

"Why am I not surprised?" He wondered to himself while turning to the final head only to quickly crouch into a stance as it opened its mouth. However, his eyes then widened as he saw Orochimaru, naked and pale sitting within the jaws of the final head before looking up and smirking towards him.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun, your looking well… though a little bit pale." Orochimaru said then mused with a slight chuckle at the ashen warriors expense.

"Orochimaru, what the hell are you doing here? Your long dead…" Naruto growled out and Orochimaru chuckled once more while looking down at him.

"Oh really? Well, when you killed The Shinigami, it freed a lot of trapped souls and I just happened to be one of them. Getting out of Yomi wasn't so hard without that bitch of a fallen goddess in the way." Orochimaru admitted with a shrug and Naruto frowned deeply while glaring up at the serpentine man.

"Then why are you attacking ships? Don't you have better things to do with your time old man?" Naruto mocked and saw a look cross Orochimaru's features before smirking down at the ashen skinned youth.

"What I did here was simply to lure you out Naruto-Kun… after all I knew if I did enough damage those Kami would have to send their little soldier out to stop the "Yamata" from destroying everything." Orochimaru replied curtly, still smirking, and Naruto frowned towards the man before narrowing his eyes.

"So you were always aware of the Kami watching us all… weren't you?" Naruto questioned darkly and Orochimaru smirked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I knew, I realized the were watching us when I found the Legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi in a temple. If the sword exists then so must Susanoo who took it from the original Yamata no Orochi. Don't you think so, Naruto-Kun, or do you prefer The Ghost of Konoha? An Immortal warrior…" Orochimaru questioned and Naruto frowned before his eyes widened and he quickly brought out the Blades of Chaos.

"So that's what you're really after, my immortality. Well trust me when I tell you this Orochimaru, Immortality is no gift… it's a curse and its not one you'd want." Naruto stated darkly and Orochimaru merely rolled his eyes while the final head of the Orochi rose up with him still inside of it.

"So you say Naruto-Kun, but I am perfectly willing to accept this "Curse" so that I can finally learn all the worlds Jutsu at last!" Orochimaru replied before calling out his sword, The Kusanagi no Tsurugi and held it in one hand while his massive serpent held him in its mouth.

"The way of the Shinobi is gone Orochimaru, Jutsu don't even exist anymore." Naruto growled out and Orochimaru smirked despite himself, poising his sword to strike the ashen warrior down.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to occupy my time with learning whatever else is out there. Imagine it Naruto-Kun, with your Immortality and powers and my knowledge and Jutsu we could be a truly invisible warrior." Orochimaru replied and Naruto scoffed while twirling the Blades of Chaos in his hands.

"No thanks… I'm good." The ashen warrior replied and the Orochi's head lunged at him, Orochimaru stabbing the Kusanagi towards him and Naruto flipped up and away from the head.

"To bad, I did so hope we could settle this peaceably…" Orochimaru mused before swinging the Kusanagi at him, the blade lengthening even as Naruto flipped over it. Smirking, Orochimaru made the Orochi quickly lashes out and wraps its neck around Naruto and pin his arms to his sides. Growling, Naruto glared at Orochimaru as the head of the Orochi came closer and closer to him. "Now don't worry Naruto-Kun, this won't hurt one bit…" Orochimaru commented while forming several seals and Naruto growled low in his throat before opening a pair of bright red eyes.

"RAGE OF **THE DEMON!"** He roared out as his body changed to that of his demonic form, Orochimaru halting as Naruto roared out and used all of his strength to push the Orochi's neck away.

"What are you?" Orochimaru questioned even as Naruto freed himself and threw himself into the air above him. "Magnificent…" Orochimaru whispered as the demonic warrior fell down towards him. "Yes, such magnificent power! Show me more of your power!" Orochimaru noted while making the Orochi dodge out of the way as Naruto came down at them swinging the Blades of Chaos. Landing in a low crouch, the Demonic Warrior looked up and then quickly flipped out of the way of Orochimaru as he rode inside of the Orochi's final head.

Growling, Naruto switched tactics, forming both of his Hitodama into his hands, Naruto threw them at Orochimaru. Seeing them coming, Orochimaru had the Orochi dodge to the side, however Naruto then stabbed his Blades of Chaos into its side when he did. Hissing in pain, The Orochi thrashed while Orochimaru tried to hang on, grinning slightly despite himself. "Clever Naruto-Kun, you've become quite clever since I last saw you." The man noted while Naruto climbed his way up the side of the Snakes head before grabbing Orochimaru by his throat, red eyes glaring into his snake like orbs.

"**This ends now!"** Naruto growled out and Orochimaru smirked slightly before spitting out a snake that wrapped around the demonic warriors arms.

"I couldn't agree more…" Orochimaru noted while quickly going through several hand seals with a wide grin on his face. "Now to finally have what I've always sought for!" Orochimaru said while Naruto quickly took hold of the Kusanagi and twisted it before stabbing Orochimaru with it. Coughing up blood, Orochimaru looked at Naruto with wide eyes as the demonic warrior narrowed his eyes.

"**WOULD YOU JUST DIE ALREADY YOU FUCKING SNAKE!"** He shouted loudly before reaching to his shoulder to unsheathe the Totsuka blade as well. Widening his eyes Orochimaru quickly finished his Jutsu, a tiny white snake flying towards Naruto as he did. Cursing, Naruto swung the Totsuka, catching the snake with it; he threw the dagger into the roof of the Yamata's mouth and watched as it was sealed into the Yamata's body. Quickly taking the Totsuka back, Naruto then jumped out of the Orochi's mouth as it hissed and thrashed before setting its eyes onto him.

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?!"**_ Orochimaru's voice hissed out of the Orochi and Naruto narrowed his eyes while holding the Kusanagi in one hand.

"**I've just made you look like the Snake you truly are."** Naruto replied before twirling the Kusanagi in hand and took a stance. Hissing out in outrage, Orochimaru lunged at Naruto, trying to bite him even as the demonic warrior flipped onto his back. Running along its neck for a short while, the immortal flipped off of him and then swung the sword in a wide arc. Naruto then focused and made the Kusanagi's blade lengthen as it was swung, easily lopping off the eighth and final head of the Orochi, killing it and Orochimaru once and for all.

Landing in a low crouch as the body of the Orochi sank into the oceans, Naruto looked at the Kusanagi for a moment before twirling it in hand then sheathed it at his side. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Naruto returned to his original form, then looked out to the sea for a moment before running to the side and hopping on a large piece of ship that was still floating. Sitting down and crossing his arms, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the floating plank to reach land, hoping that it wouldn't take too long… even with being immortal, he still got hungry…

--

(Present…)

'_After so long, Its all finally come to an end, after killing anything and everything that stood in my way, they still leave me to rot. Why? Why won't they free me of these memories?'_ Naruto wondered to himself with his eyes closed, then sighed while looking to his weapons and scoffed. Throwing the Kusanagi to the side, Naruto then growled and heaved a frustrated grunt as he then tore off the rest of them and tossed them away. Standing up, The Ashen Warrior stood on the top of what had once been the Hokage monument and looked down the fall to the ground below.

"The Kami of Heaven have abandoned me…" He mumbled, a strange scene similar to this one flashing before his eyes as he moved one foot forward. Shaking his head Naruto then stepped back and sighed. "No… I won't take my own life. I may have lost everything, but I won't die yet." Naruto stated darkly and clenched his fists at his sides and closed his eyes.

"That's too bad…" A regal voice commented and Naruto turned around just in time for the Kusanagi to be stabbed through the right side of his chest. "It would have been less of a hassle if you'd dealt with yourself for us." A man commented with a frown, Naruto looking at him in shock. He had strong regal features with pale, moon white skin, long midnight black hair pulled into a low ponytail and shining violet eyes like the night sky. He was dressed in black kimono with black Hakama pants, a dark blue Obi tied around his waist, overtop the Kimono was silver armor over his writs and shins, a pair of black tabi socks, and old straw Zoori sandals over his feet.

"Ts-Tsukuyomi…" He mumbled before blood began to rise up to his mouth, causing him to gurgle and spit it out. Gaping afterwards, he looked at the God of the Moon in shock. "But why? Why do you betray me?" He gargled out passed more blood and the god gave him a strange look in response.

"Betray you?" The Voice of Susanoo questioned and Naruto looked to the side and saw the God of the Seas taking a puff of his pipe. "It's you that would betray us Naruto, we've seen the kind of devastation someone like you can cause, and we cannot allow it to happen." Susanoo stated and Naruto grunted as Tsukuyomi twisted the Kusanagi and forced Naruto down to his knees.

"Yes… but our dear Neechan, Amaterasu, refused to deal with you herself. Imagine being able to care for the likes of you." Tsukuyomi muttered crisply before kicking the ashen warrior in the stomach, Naruto rolling along the ground and groaning in pain as he came to a stop. "I have seen what Mortals like you can become, all the Kami have seen what you could become someday… We won't allow you to destroy us as HE destroyed THEM." Tsukuyomi says darkly while Naruto looks at him with confusion written over his features.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, clearly confused while Susanoo shook his head and knelt down above Naruto and looked him in the eye.

"And that's the good thing about getting rid of you now. You have no idea what you are yet, so if we get rid of you now, we won't have to deal with you later." Susanoo explained with a nod of his head while Tsukuyomi pulled the Kusanagi from Naruto, allowing the ashen warrior to fall forward, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Would you please just take your powers back already, Susanoo? Lady Amaterasu will notice we're both here if we don't hurry." Tsukuyomi reminds and the Kami of the seas nods his head with a frown before holding out his right hand. Closing his eyes and focusing, Susanoo then opened his eyes as lightning flowed out of Naruto and into his hand. Screaming in pain for only a moment, Naruto then grit his teeth while Tsukuyomi watched on stoically. Soon, the power was completely drained from the ashen warrior and Susanoo shook his head.

"Man, I don't remember putting that much in him." Susanoo commented and Tsukuyomi scoffed before looking at his brother with a frown.

"Your probably just imagining things as usual." Tsukuyomi replied and got a look from the Kami of the Seas as a result.

"But I haven't had a drop of booze all day! Seriously Tsukuyomi, I think we'd better hurry up, it might already be starting to happen to him." He reminded and Tsukuyomi waved him off flippantly before poising the Kusanagi as Naruto coughed up blood and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"The fate of the Olympians, will not be our own." Tuskuyomi stated before plunging the blade down, straight through the blond's chest, creating a massive gash, and then deep into the ground. Opening his mouth in a silent scream, Naruto then fell forward and released a shuddering breath while Tsukuyomi removed the sword and then blinked. Closing his eyes and panting the blond clenches his fists into the dirt. "Wait, he should be dead by now." Tsukuyomi muttered to himself while a flash appeared and he cursed as a panting Hachiman landed nearby.

"Shit! What have two you fools done?!" Hachiman exclaimed but before anyone could answer, Naruto's eyes snapped open. Now each had turned a bright amber gold color, however unlike those of Amaterasu, these were filled with hate and malice.

"RAGE _OF _**THE **_**FALLEN!"**_ He exclaimed as fire tore its way out of his body knocking them all back while Hachiman managed to stand his ground. Panting and looking up Hachiman saw fire-surrounding Naruto while he slowly got to his feet, his gold eyes glaring at him hatefully, tears visible at the edges.

"M-milady Omikami was right… he isn't a mortal. Not anymore at least." The man whispered as fire slowly crawled up the Ashen Warrior's's legs and over his knees. Widening his eyes, the Kami of War looked on in fear as fire then crawled up Naruto's body before soon a new creature stood in Naruto's place.

This creature was as tall and well built as Naruto, however it's skin was as black as pitch his spiky black hair pointing in all directions, while its eyes were glowing a sinister gold color, a red stripe curling from its left eye, down the back of its head and neck before spiraling over its chest to wrap over its left arm, with a white skull shaped mask covering its face, leaving only its fanged maw and lower jaw visible, its forearms and shins were covered in bright silver armor with odd designs on them, his fingers bore more silver armor shaped like claws.

It also had long silver chains tipped with sharp spikes wrapping around his arms attached to his forearm guards, a silver belt of some kind circles its waist with more of the odd designs on it, over its shoulders are a pair of small guards that cover only the shoulder and leave the rest of its upper arms bare, and finally crawling down its back are numerous spinal plates of some kind that attach to its shoulder armor and belt.

Growling low in its throat, the evil beast stumbled forward, closer and closer to Hachiman. Taking several steps back, The Kami of War soon stopped as Susanoo looked on from behind him with wide eyes as flames trailed from the beast's feet with every step. Panting as blood trickled down from the wound in his chest, the beast swung one arm, the chains moving towards Hachiman only to fall slack and hit the ground. Growling, the beast swung its other arm, the chain having the same fate as the first as he then fell forward and landed on his knees.

Looking up at Hachiman with hatred clear in his gaze, the beast pointed a single digit towards him. _**"You…"**_ He let out in a hissing snarl before turning to point at all of the Kami, and then settled his eyes on Tsukuyomi. _**"All of you… will suffer greatly for this… I will have my vengeance, I will make you all suffer for this treachery…"**_ He growled out while narrowing his eyes grinning dangerously as black skeletal hands reached from the very earth and started to wrap around his form. _**"Believe it!"**_ He punctuated while the hands pulled him down into the ground until he soon vanished… leaving the Kami unnerved and frightened by what had just transpired…

--

Voice: _On that day, a new destiny awaited the young hero who had fallen so far from his destiny. He would show the gods of his land their folly, he would grow more powerful than ever before, and he would reclaim all that he lost or lead the world into ruin. This is his story, a continuation of the Tale of the man who had murdered the God of War and given Hope to Humanity, Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta… this is…_

--

_**Naruto Ultimate**_:

_**God of War**_:

_**NU**_: _**Rage of The Fallen**_…

--

(??)

Groaning in pain, a familiar creature with black skin lay in a forgotten land. Soon however, a young girl appeared and placed a glowing hand onto his head. Her soft voice humming out a nameless tune that soothed the savage creature, causing his mind to lighten as sleep soon took him. Groaning and growling in its throat it grits its teeth as it starts to dream, an unrecognizable past flashing before his dark-amber eyes…

'_**Death is in my blood…'**_ A deep voice echoes in his mind as flashes of the death of two women flash before his eyes. _**'Fate… has brought me here…'**_ The voice continued as he saw a battle between giants, one pale as a ghost, the other with fire for a beard and hair. _**'I hope for nothing…'**_ The voice continued as he saw the pale man being stabbed by an old man with a long beard and hair…

'_**I fear… nothing…'**_ The man's voice returned as he saw the pale man stabbing the blade from before into a woman. _**'My vengeance is everything…'**_ He heard as he saw the same from before, riding on the back of a mountain shaped like a woman and looking to the heavens with a roar. _**'Everything must come to an end…'**_ The voice continued as he saw the strange man attacking and killing the old man from before, stabbing him through and ramming him into the heart of a great beast…

'_**There will be only chaos…'**_ The voice uttered as he the man turned pitch black with a bright blue glowing tattoo and ran across a dark field before coming upon a massive box, pushing it open, the man was suddenly consumed by a blinding light. _**'My vengeance… ends now…**_' The voice finished as the beast saw the strange man stab himself through with his own blade, a bright glow emanating from his body as he was pulled into the air, a beam of light flashing into the sky before suddenly he fell to his knees, and all suddenly grew dark around him…

"_Do you remember me… Kratos?"_ The girl asked him softly as the creature opened its eyes and looked to her recognition flashing in its gaze.

"_**P… Pandora?"**_ The deep growling voice asked through him before the creature reached a hand towards her and the girl removed her hand from his head and took it in her own while looking down at him.

"_So you do remember me. Its nice to know I'm memorable enough, even if it's only to your soul."_ Her voice came and the amber eyes softened as memories of the girl, and his failure to save her came to his mind.

"_**I… am sorry… I couldn't protect you."**_ He whispered and the girl's head tilted to one side after a moment.

"_It wasn't your fault, it was my purpose to open the box…"_ She told him and he nodded his head silently, eyes closing once more. Seconds after, his eyes slowly reopen as fire forms over him before dissipating, leaving only the form of Uzumaki Naruto, the Ghost of Konoha behind. Grunting, the Ashen Warrior's pushed himself onto his back and stared up towards the ceiling tiredly. _'Is this the end?'_ He wondered to himself before closing his eyes tiredly, both still a dark amber color…

"_Not unless you give up hope. Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It is what we fight with when all else is lost."_ A female voice said and the boy opened his eyes before quickly sitting up. Grunting as the wound in his chest burned, the Ashen Warrior's looked up with one eye and found his eyes glued to the vision of a girl who looked around his age. Her body was translucent and glowing, her features nearly invisible save she was a female with short hair, and had a thin frame.

"Who… are you?" Naruto questioned and the girl tilted her head for a moment.

"_No one important."_ She said and Naruto could almost swear she was lying to him for some reason. _"Now then, are you going to lay back and give up?"_ She asked him and the Ashen Warrior's snorted while closing his eyes and leaned back.

"I never give up… but I'm already dead… so what's the point of getting back up?" Naruto replied in question while falling back sown and the girl raised a near invisible brow towards him for a moment.

"_Then are you a coward?"_ She questioned and the Ashen Warrior sat up, eyes suddenly ablaze with fury as the girl saw behind the Ashen Warrior through the massive gash in his chest straight through to his back.

"I'm definitely no coward! I've gutted demons, slaughtered ghosts, and torn apart monsters for what feels like centuries! I have faced the horrors of the Underworld, and my own worst nightmares! So I can honestly say, that I'm no coward!" The Ashen Warrior roared at the girl furiously and she merely cocked her hip to one side.

"_Oh really? Then what are you doing right now?"_ She questioned of the Ashen Warrior and he blinked for a moment while looking to her. _"Death is an escape, only a coward accepts Death. Are you a coward?"_ The girl asked and Naruto grit his teeth before closing his eyes and clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm no coward…" He seethed and then gasped in pain as the wound on his chest started to steam and slowly seal over.

"_Then awaken and prove that you carry his soul within you, take these weapons, my gift and live once more, Uzumaki Naruto, The Ghost of Konoha!"_ The girl ordered as a pair of blades formed into his hands seemingly out of blue fire. The handles of these blades were metallic with segments forming the grip and arched at the pommel slightly, chains reaching off of them over his forearms, the cross-guard was of a demonic skull, its mouth opened to form the guard with its sharp fangs pointing down along the blade, an ax shaped blade behind it curving up its length as well, a blue gem in its eyes while two curled horns arched upwards from it to form the handles, the blades were much like that of the Blades of Chaos, only they seemed a bit more simple and less flame like. (Blades of Pandora…)

Briefly twirling the two blades in hand and swinging one of them to cut the hands holding his left arm, he then cut the other hands before falling further and further into a strange fiery pit. "What is this?!" The Ashen Warrior demanded before flipping in mid air and hitting the ground in a roll. Coming out in a low crouch the Ashen Warrior then slowly stood up with panting breaths and stared up and looked around to find himself in a long winding river.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded before quickly swimming down the river only to stop and groan as something grabbed him from behind. Punching whatever it was he then swam further on. It happened once more and the Ashen Warrior felt his head start to spin for a moment.

Soon reaching the end of the river, the Ashen Warrior pulled himself out of the river and panted lightly while laying back. "What is this place?" He wondered before pushing himself to his side and looking up at the world he'd found himself in. The world was fire and brimstone, with what looked like people falling from the heavens above. Narrowing his eyes and panting heavily, Naruto looked to either side and saw tortured souls and monsters all around him.

Looking to the blades in his hands for only a moment, Naruto then held them at his sides as he licked his lips and looked towards the seemingly endless monstrosities of this land with a dark expression, his dark amber eyes briefly showing the true nature of his soul… a soul that once belonged to a great Spartan Warrior that single handedly murdered most of the gods of Olympus…

--

TBC…

--

AN: I've seen only a couple of Naruto God of War stories so I wanted to try my hand at it. Most of those I'd seen always have the Greek Gods in it from start to finish, so I looked up Japanese Mythology for this story instead, making it, to my knowledge at least, the first and only one of its kind. If you want to know, you can blame me playing my God of War games and seeing God of War three on Youtube since I don't have a PS3… Also while this is technically a one shot if I get enough reviews I'll continue it. Anyways, hope you like the story, if you have any questions just PM me, but please review anyways, this is 26-Lord-Pain signing off, Ciao!


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing! Stop bugging me you pesky lawyers!

--

_**Naruto Ultimate**_:

_**God of War**_:

_**NU**_: _**Rage of The Fallen**_…

_**Welcome to Hell**_ …

--

(??)

Within Takamagahara, the "Higher Celestial Plain" the gods are all present, Amaterasu sitting at her home sullenly while looking out to the clouds. However, in one room in particular are three unlikely forms. Susanoo is sitting cross-legged on a stool, his banishment from Heaven temporarily relieved since he needed to be present for an upcoming meeting. Also present is Tsukuyomo, the God of the Moon sitting down formally with his eyes closed. Pacing before each of them is The God of War, Hachiman, a deep frown across his face as he turned to glare at the two gods.

"_What in the name of Yomi were you two morons thinking by attacking him like that?!"_ Hachiman demanded furiously while looking to Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. The God of the seas and the God of the moon giving him a look as he did.

"_Watch who your talking too Hachiman, we still outrank you."_ Tsukuyomi reminded and the God of War reached up and palmed his face.

"_I think we have more pressing concerns than rank here Tsukuyomi!"_ Hachiman growled out and Susanoo puffed his pipe before turning it in his mouth.

"_I don't see what the big deal is, the kid was beginning to turn out like… HIM, so we got rid of him before he became a problem for us like HE did for the Olympians. What's wrong with that?"_ Susanoo asked and Tsukuyomi shrugged his shoulders and Hachiman scowled deeply.

"_How about the fact he got dragged into Hades rather than Yomi!!"_ Hachiman shouted at the two and Susanoo looked over to Tsukuyomi with a confused expression.

"_The Olympian's Underworld was called Hades due to its ruler Brother."_ Tsukuyomi explained and Susanoo nodded his head upon remembering that himself and then turned his pipe in his mouth with a frown.

"_Wait, how the hell did he end up down there? He's from our lands not theirs… and most of them are dead anyways."_ Susanoo then wondered allowed while crossing his arms and puffing his pipe thoughtfully.

"_That's what I was trying to tell you morons!"_ Hachiman shouted and got looks from both of the gods as a result. _"His soul, something is… off with it. Milady Omikami and I went to speak to Omoikane about it and she's looking into it as we speak. The problem is that Hades holds more than a dozen weapons and Artifacts all crafted by the Olympians he can use to kill us all thanks to you two!"_ Hachiman explained then shouted and Susanoo frowned while puffing on his pipe.

"_Shit… didn't those stupid Olympians ever do anything right?"_ He demanded and Tsukuyomi frowned as well.

"_That still doesn't explain why you're so worried about him. He's in Hades now, and as far as I know, there was only a couple ways to get out of there. And most of them required help from the Olympian to be accomplished. I say we let those fools have his soul and be done with it."_ Tsukuyomi said flippantly and Hachiman bit back a growl while glaring at the god of the moon.

"_I'm worried because of the fact we've got a few of the remaining Olympians heading our way seeking council for some reason! Not only that but in case you idiots have forgotten, our souls go to Yomi if we die, so it stands to reason so do the souls of the Olympians go to Hades and he could possibly drain their magic into himself and come out with their fucking abilities. All and all, something about this stinks and I really don't think we're going to like it."_ Hachiman explained while continuing to pace and Tsukuyomi raised a brow before frowning deeply.

"_Regardless of how often I speak of their stupidity, the Olympians are quite capable of taking care of themselves. Something truly bad must be about to happen to make them actually come to us for aid. And if that boy were to get there powers… we would truly have a very bad problem…"_ Tsukuyomi noted with a frown and Susanoo puffed on his pipe for a second before removing it and then blew out some smoke.

"_Am I the only one here who has a bad feeling about this?"_ Susanoo questioned while looking to the other gods and got a look from Hachiman and Tsukuyomi. _"Just saying, I think I feel an ill wind heading our way, and it isn't coming from Fuujin for once."_ The god of the seas noted with a frown, both Hachiman and Tsukyomi nodding their heads in agreement with his assumption…

--

Pandora: _As the Kami of Takamagahara prepared to meet with the remaining Olympians, the Ghost of Konoha himself wandered into the depths of the Underworld. His spirit called to the ancient depths of Hades by an unknown force. With neither Godly nor Demonic Magic or even Chakra to aid him on his new quest, the former servant of the Kami set out to escape from the hell he'd found himself in. His path out of the land was not clear, though, it would prove a necessary stop if he was to obtain the power he'd need to kill the Kami that had betrayed him…_

(Underworld…)

Naruto trudged down a long trail, Blades of Pandora clutched in his hands as he looked all around himself. "Where the hell am I?" He muttered to himself while walking down an unfamiliar path. He'd been doing this for some time now, walking paths and looking for hidden passageways was nearly second nature to him by now. After all, none of the Kami ever made his missions easy on him, and the fact he STILL didn't have access to his Chakra didn't help matters much.

"Must be cause I died, if I'm dead I can't very well use the power of the living." Naruto muttered to himself then looked to his left arm, the red tattoo was missing as well, and given it'd been a physical manifestation of not only the Kyuubi's power, but the gods' power inside of him as well and he figured he was truly and utterly screwed over this time. "At least before I had magic to help me…" He mumbled under his breath before shaking his head and crossed his arms.

"Complaining won't save me, nor will it get anything done down here. First I need to figure out where the hell I am, then I need to figure out a way out of her, and then… THEN I'm going to find my way into Takamagahara, take back the Kusanagi, and slice Tsukuyomi and Susanoo both in half!" Naruto growled out in a low hiss, his eyes still a dark amber-gold color, unseen by the ashen warrior himself. Re-Crossing his arms, the ashen warrior made his way further into the strange place before stopping as he came to a temple of some kind.

Frowning, the ashen warrior walked to a pair of massive doors and then frowned. Above the door were numerous strange symbols, none of which he'd ever seen before in his entire life. However, seconds later, the meaning of the symbols became clear to the ashen warrior… "Abandon all hope, ye who enter this place…" Naruto mumbled before frowning to himself and placed a hand onto his head. "How did I know that?" He questioned aloud and then stopped when he heard an odd little tune, being hummed by what sounded like a young girl.

Frowning, Naruto closed his eyes and felt his body grow slowly slack, his arms fell to his sides and he nearly fell over. Shaking his head as the short soothing melody echoed out across the strange land, Naruto looked to the side and spotted what looked like a girl in the distance. "What is going on here?" He wondered to himself before running over towards the girl, frowning as several creatures crawled out of the ground. "You look like ghouls… but that armor is definitely not the same as theirs." Naruto noted with a frown before pulling the Blades of Pandora from his back.

"Regardless, you're all in my way, not to mention I'm in a particularly foul mood today. So I'm not feeling very merciful…" Naruto grumbled out while twirling his blades in hand, catching them in a reverse grip as he lunges at the "Ghouls" with a roar. Screeching, these odd ghouls lunge at Naruto as well, lashing out with large L shaped swords. Evading one of the Ghouls blades Naruto dug one foot down and twisted on his heel; thus slicing one Ghouls head off while throwing his blade into the next one.

The Blade pierced the Ghouls chest and Naruto tugged back on it, pulling the creature to him. Catching the hilt of the blade Naruto lifted it up, slicing the ghoul in half before twisting on his other heel and lifting the next Ghoul into the air. Jumping up after it, Naruto grabbed it by the throat and slammed it down into the ground before placing his foot on its chest and ripping its head off. Turning to the final Ghoul, Naruto lunged at it and rammed his shoulder into it, knocking it back as he then twisted on his heel and swung one of his blades, slicing the head off of the ghoul in a single move…

Hearing the haunting melody from before once more, Naruto places his blades back onto his back before running to the side. Seeing a ledge Naruto jumps onto it and then jumps to the next platform over. Looking around, Naruto sees only a golden statue of a girl, its knelt down, eyes closed, with its hands open and head bowed, in its open hands is a strange blue flame. Walking over to the statue, Naruto is surprised when the humming of the girl gets progressively louder, until he finds himself kneeling down at the strange statue.

"What is this?" He wonders aloud while seeing a ghostly figure sitting in the flames held within the hands of the golden statue. The former blond then heard the figure say something, only to frown as it came out as little more than gibberish to him. "Sorry, I… didn't quite catch that…" Naruto told the ghostly specter and it seemed to hum for a moment before saying something else, this time he caught the word "Sparta" and that was about it…

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're trying to say." Naruto states flatly, frowning as the specter starts to cross its arms and tap its shoulder. Speaking once more, Naruto notices he understands a little more than he did the last few times and frowns. However, Naruto then widened his eyes and grasped his head in pain, falling down to his knees and closing his eyes as a similar dialect is spoken into his mind, causing him to grit his teeth even as the words begin to make sense…

"_**I have lived as a warrior…"**_ The voice echoed in his mind as he clenched his fists into his hair. _**"I have died as a god…"**_ It continued as lightning started to arch up his form and black wisps stretched off of him. _**"Having suffered the ultimate sacrifice…"**_ The deep voice echoed out softly as Naruto felt flashes of memory form before his eyes. _**"I have been denied release…"**_ The voice echoed once more, the language slowly starting to make sense, in fact; soon he started to notice new words and ways to use them for himself.

"_**I… I will defeat Olympus…"**_ The deep voice continued as the black wisps and lightning started to fade. _**"I will have my revenge!"**_ The voice finished as Naruto opened his eyes, panting heavily before looking up to see the specter inside of the flames looking at him, seemingly worried for him.

"_Are you alright?"_ She asked and Naruto blinked for a moment, and then realized he understood her and slowly nodded his head while rubbing his temples.

"Yeah… I… I don't know what just happened." Naruto admitted quietly before looking to his hands, eyes dimming as he blood covering his fingers. He then saw a red glove over it a second later, blood still staining them, and as he looked to where the girl and the statue had been, he saw the bodies of his friends at first all dead. Widening his eyes he then saw them shimmer only to be replaced by a dead older woman, and a little girl. "No… NO!" Naruto called out while shaking his head and gripping it with his hands, teeth gritted, then slowly opened his eyes and saw the specter staring at him again.

"_Hello Naruto. It's nice to see you again."_ The voice comments as the ghostly figure looks up to him from the flames and Naruto pants slightly while lowering his arms. Gulping and breathing out heaving breaths the ashen-warrior places his hands over his eyes and releases a shuddering sigh, then looks back to the flame.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her softly and the girl blinked for a moment before answering.

"_Lets just say I've been watching you through all the events of your life."_ She replied and Naruto raised a brow while looking at her warily.

"Okay…" Naruto stated with a flat tone and the girl giggled into one hand while he looked around for a moment. "So then… who are you?" The ashen warrior questions and the girl tilted her head to one side before shaking it slowly.

"_Hmm… You really don't remember me? And to think we only met a little while ago, surely your memory isn't that bad."_ She notes and Naruto twitches before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very funny, now who the hell are you?" Naruto growled out in question and the girl sitting in the tiny flame stretched her arms.

"_I'm nobody important. But my name is Pandora."_ She finally allowed and Naruto hummed for a moment, trying out the name in his head a few times.

"Pandora…" He said, testing out how it sounded and then while looking to the specter. "How do I know this language? I've never even heard it before let alone taken the time to learn it." Naruto questioned then muttered under his breath and Pandora smirked slightly while looking at the ashen warrior.

"_Maybe not in THIS life, but you have before."_ She offered and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and gave her a look.

"Alright I get it, you're a damn comedian. Now if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you tell me where I am?" Naruto asked and Pandora nodded her head and sighed while re-crossing her legs under herself.

"_This place is known as Hades, otherwise known simply as The Underworld."_ Pandora replied and Naruto frowned once more while looking around, The Underworld he'd been to, known in his land as Yomi, had been endless darkness, this one was fire and brimstone… thus he decided he'd go with Hades as a name for now.

"Alright, then how exactly did I get here?" Naruto asked while gazing at the world of fire and brimstone surrounding him and Pandora was silent for a few moments.

"_Lets just say your soul is unique."_ She offered him with a smile and Naruto looked at her and then shook his head.

"Right. Well then, you wouldn't happen to know the way out of here, would you?" Naruto questioned and Pandora contemplated that for a moment before nodding her head and turned.

"_I only know of one way out now, unfortunately there is a bit of a problem with trying to do it."_ Pandora said and then rubbed the back of her neck while Naruto rubbed his face and grumbled.

"How so?" He asked her flatly and Pandora was silent for a moment before finally answering him.

"_Because the only way to do that is to reach a chariot belonging to the former God of the Underworld, Hades, deep in its depths at the base of the Titan Atlas. The real problem is that an evil man has taken control of Hades and he won't let you leave should you try to escape."_ Pandora replied and Naruto merely rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well whoever he is, if he gets in my way I'll gut him like I have many of the undead." Naruto growled out darkly while turning away from the girl and Pandora's eyes widened slightly.

"_Wait!"_ She called out and Naruto turned to give her a look, a thin frown across his lips. _"Go back the way you came, if you enter the first door you'll find several powerful souls. They can give you the means to kill the one in control down here."_ Pandora offered and Naruto gave her a look before nodding his head slowly.

"Fine." He stated while walking back to the side and hopped the few platforms back onto the main path. Walking back over to the door he'd seen earlier, Naruto then looked it over for a moment and then nodded his head. Cracking his neck and taking a few steps back, Naruto then crouched down before lunging forward with a roar and slammed his shoulder into the door, knocking it down in one heave…

--

Pandora: _Breaking down the doors to the first cell in this wretched portion of Hades, Naruto found himself face to face with a horrible torture. A man frozen in ice, eternally burned and tormented with lightning, while his wounds would heal over soon after. This was the first torment, the Torment of Disaster; a punishment placed upon the former God of the Seas himself, Poseidon…_

--

Sliding to a halt on the other side of the massive doors, Naruto then raised a brow upon seeing a frozen fountain, sparks of lightning flowing up it, and a trident stabbed into it before a withered looking man, almost totally encased in ice while a trident was stabbed into the fountain before him. The room itself however, it interested him more as he saw it was a large circular room with a circular depression in the center around the fountain with drains positioned beside the fountain, statues of warriors were beside of each door, totaling in about eight of them around the room with tridents and shields held in their hand, and two open doorways, while behind the fountain a large wooden door was closed.

"What the hell…" Naruto mumbled while walking up to the fountain and then frowned as the man in the fountain cried out in pain as lightning arched up his from and then left his body to sizzle and heal rapidly. "Who are you?" Naruto asked and the man looked to the ashen warrior and shook his head for a moment.

The man had long brown hair formed into numerous braids that reached to his shoulders, his skin was tanned though looked withered and aged, a beard covering a portion of his face while his eyes looked to have been gouged out, a thin cloth all that was covering the holes, with dim blue markings glowing against his form, his arms were outstretched to his sides, his legs frozen solid into a sitting position, and his neck was bound in a heavy, he was dressed in ornate silver armor with a circlet and a toga wrapped around his waist, and uncomfortable looking gorget that attached to the thrown that was a part of the fountain and frozen along with most of the man's form.

"I was… I was once known as Poseidon… god of the sea and brother to both Zeus and Hades…" The man replied before crying out once more as lightning stretched from the base of the fountain and up his form, his flesh searing and blistering before the lightning ceased and he was healed.

"Who has placed you in this torment?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow and Poseidon let out several labored breaths before looking back up to the ashen warrior.

"It was… it was him. The Brother of Kratos…" Poseidon replied before coughing and panting heavily as he heaved out labored breaths.

"Who?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, though the name Kratos did ring several bells in his mind, though he couldn't for the life of him tell why.

"I don't know his true name… but he's a vile beast… since the death of my brother Hades… he has taken control of The Underworld, he now torments the thousands of souls trapped here… or forces them to do his bidding by fighting one another for his amusement… punishing those he believes require it… and unfortunately… I am one such soul." Poseidon explained before crying out once more as lightning burned his body and then left him a quivering gasping mass once more.

"What did you do to deserve such a fate?" Naruto questioned while looking at Poseidon and the man closed his eyes and let out a bitter laugh.

"Far too much to list it all I'm afraid… so I won't take the time to explain it to you…" Poseidon replied with a slight flinch before crying out once more as lightning arched up and burned his flesh. Gritting his teeth even as he was healed, Poseidon looked to Naruto with pleading eyes as smoke rose from his form. "Please… white warrior… end my suffering, please end it all… I can no longer suffer this torment." Poseidon weakly pleaded and Naruto frowned while looking at the man with a flat look.

"And what exactly would that get me? I'm not exactly fond of helping others recently… especially gods." Naruto growled out and Poseidon merely screamed as lightning arched up his body yet again.

"I… I'll give you what remains of my magic… with it… with it you should be able to use any godly weapons or relics you find down here… and escape this hell…" Poseidon replied and Naruto frowned once more before clicking his tongue. He did need some power, and unfortunately, while he'd really love seeing this guy tortured for all eternity for some reason, he thought this was the quickest way to get some power back into his body.

"Fine then… I'll help you. But how do I kill you exactly? You seem to heal from any wounds inflicted on you rather quickly." Naruto noted and Poseidon nodded his head before crying out once more as lightning arched up his form once more.

"That… that will be simple… cut off my head and I'll finally die… I'll finally be free of this torment…" Poseidon replied and Naruto looked at the gorget and frowned, it was frozen like most of the god's body, only the ice was visibly thicker there.

"I'll need some way to heat this room up if I want to kill you…" Naruto mumbled before walking away from Poseidon and looked around the room for a while. Crossing his arms, Naruto then noticed two large chandelier like objects hanging above them, each with numerous torches on them, both hanging over Poseidon just far enough that they wouldn't melt the ice. "That might work…" Naruto mumbled to himself before looking around and saw a doorway nearby.

"What are you looking for? I thought you were going to kill me!" Poseidon shouted at Naruto and the ashen warrior felt the sudden urge to sew his lips shut and leave him to suffer before shaking that off. He needed magic, without Chakra, he'd need magic if he was going to be killing any of those traitorous Kami in Heaven at least.

"Be quiet." Naruto growled out at the fallen god before walking over to a doorway, leaving Poseidon behind as he walked into a circular corridor. Walking down its length, Naruto looked to either side for something of use before finding a ladder. Climbing up the ladder quickly, Naruto came out on the floor above Poseidon only to frown as he noticed several mirrors all around him, formed even into the floor and the lower portion of the outer guardrail.

"This can't mean anything good…" Naruto mumbled while slowly walking around the floor and stopped when he saw a statue of Pandora. This one was different than the first as it depicted Pandora sitting on the side of the guardrail, one hand outstretched as she gazed at her empty hand. "How many of these damn things are down here anyways?" He wondered aloud while walking over to it and then wondered to himself as he gazed at the statue for a moment longer.

However, as he gazed at it, something caught his eye in a mirror under Pandora, a reflection showing something sneaking up behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto watched as the creature moved behind him before quickly rolling out of the way as it lashed out, missing him by only a hairs width. Rolling into a low crouch, Naruto quickly pulled the Blades of Pandora free while the creature hissed and turned to face him. Instantly he moved his eyes away from its face, mentally wondering why he did, though he did realize he had a strange voice telling him not to look directly at its eyes.

Looking to the mirrored floor, Naruto saw what the creature looked like and grimaced slightly as it literally slithered towards him. It had the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a snake, its scaled tail was green with yellow stripes and segments down its underside from its stomach down, a visible green tint to its human skin with sharp looking clawed fingers, bright yellow eyes with slit pupils, and last was numerous flailing snakes that made up her hair.

Watching the creature as it looked towards him as he slowly stood up and kept his eyes to the floor. _'Just my luck, I hate snakes to no end, and I meet a female snake thing down in Hades… why am I not surprised?'_ Naruto inwardly grumbled and then rolled out of the way as the Snake creature lunged at him. Landing in a crouch, Naruto twisted on his heel and lashed out at the creature, swinging the Blades of Pandora into her and knocking her back. Hissing in pain, the snake woman somehow crawled along the walls and then looked down at him and hissed angrily.

'_Of course she can do that.'_ Naruto thought with a frown and then rolled back as the Snake woman came down at him. Hissing, she then twisted on her hands, swinging her tail as the sharp bone spikes on her came at him. Cursing, Naruto flipped over that and landed in another crouch, eyes still kept down towards the mirrored floor. _'Alright, think Naruto, you've taken on worse things than a freaky ass snake woman.'_ Naruto told himself while the snake woman lunged at him, swinging her sharp talons in a wide arc.

Jumping back, Naruto closed his eyes and then twisted around when he felt his feet hit the ground. Swinging the Blades of Pandora, he heard the snake woman hiss out in pain and opened his eyes while looking to the ground as he did so. The Snake woman hissed out in outrage before lashing out once more, swinging her claws at him. Rolling out of the way, Naruto stabbed one of his blades into the snake woman's tail and then heaved, dragging her back a ways before kicking her in the back knocking her to the ground as black wisps began to form off of his body once more.

'_What the hell?'_ Naruto wondered while seeing the strange phenomena, then shook his head and returned his attention to the Snake woman. She started slithering away from the blond, then coiled around and lunged at him like a viper. Cursing, Naruto had no time to dodge as she wrapped her body around him, the spikes digging into him as she did so. Gritting his teeth, Naruto closed his eyes and roared while throwing his arms out, knocking the serpentine woman off of himself and to the ground.

Growling out angrily, Naruto grabbed the end of her tail and then twisted on his heel, throwing the snake woman at a wall. She hit it with surprising force, then landed on the ground and shook her head, however Naruto then through one of his blades, it lodged itself into her back and he pulled himself over to her and kneed her in the back of her head, smashing it against the wall before grabbing the back of her head and slamming it forward into the mirrored wall. Heaving out breaths as his eyes dilated, Naruto growled and then grasped several of the snakes that made up the woman's hair before throwing her to the side once more.

Growling low in his throat, Naruto stomped over to the Snake woman and looked down as she lunged at him. Ducking out of the way of an attack, Naruto stabbed one of his blades into her ribs and threw her to the side. Stabbing his other blade into her tail and dragging her over to him, Naruto then grabbed her hair and heaved her head back. Placing a foot onto her back as he heaved back, Naruto then stabbed one of his blades through the back of her neck and sliced her head clean off…

Panting as he held the head up for a moment, Naruto then threw it to the side and shook his head. "Well, that's one less snake to annoy me now." Naruto mused if only to himself and walked back out onto the ledge above Poseidon and looked around. Seeing several chains were all that was holding the two chandeliers up, Naruto nodded his head after a moment of thought. "If I lower these, the ice should melt, then I'd be able to permanently kill that annoying god." Naruto mused before frowning as he wondered why he said "Permanently"…

Shrugging that off, Naruto walked to the one of the chains holding the first chandelier up and cut it loose. Then moved on to the next one and the next one soon after that, cutting all of the chains loose, Naruto frowned slightly, as the Chandelier still didn't fall. "Okay… looks like I have to do it manually." Naruto said to himself while jumping onto the guardrail and then onto the chandelier, causing it to lower down closer before landing on the ground in front of Poseidon who looked at him strangely.

"What… what are you doing?" Poseidon questioned before crying out as lightning arched up his form. Ignoring the fallen god, Naruto looked down and watched as the heat of the chandelier slowly melted the ice that was covering Poseidon. Frowning to himself, Naruto looked back up to the second chandelier and nodded his head. _'That should speed up things nicely.'_ He mused to himself before throwing one of his blades into a statue and heaved on it, pulling it down to hold the chandelier down as he hopped off of it.

Making his way back up to the second floor, Naruto cut the second chandelier loose and jumped on it as well. Soon it hit the ground and the ashen warrior blinked as he heard an audible click. Looking to his side he saw a doorway open up behind Poseidon with a circular pool in the center of it leading down. "What the hell?" Naruto wondered before shaking his head and threw one of his blades to another statue and yanked it down as well, pinning the chandelier he was on._ 'I think I did something similar to this that one time I fought an Oni…'_ Naruto inwardly mused to himself while watching the ice melt, soon leaving the room as more a pool than a room, Poseidon visibly relaxing as it did.

"Water… ohhh… it's been so long since I've felt anything but the cold sting of ice freezing me…" Poseidon whispered before screaming loudly as lightning arched across the water and was amplified, thus burning his flesh even more severely. Grimacing as it did, Naruto then frowned as he tried to see a way back to the ground that wouldn't end up killing him as well…

"Crap…" Naruto muttered to himself before looking up and smirked to himself as he jumped onto the chains of the chandelier and started to climb up its length when Poseidon spoke once more.

"Ugh… please… please make it stop…" Poseidon pleaded weakly before screaming out once more as lightning arched over his form yet again, the water amplifying the pain of his torture to new heights. Grunting at that, Naruto jumped backwards from the chain he was holding and caught the one holding the first chandelier, sliding down its length, Naruto landed and then gave a look to Poseidon.

"First I want a guarantee you'll give me that power you promised." Naruto stated while glaring at Poseidon, legs crossed as he sat on top of the chandelier.

"I give you my word that I'll give you all my remaining magic, just as soon as you end this torment…" Poseidon responded weakly and Naruto scoffed while giving the former god a look.

"I've been used by and lied to by gods many times before." Naruto growled out and saw Poseidon look at him strangely for a moment, as if he was seeing someone else before the fallen god lowered his eyes.

"I see… ugh… right then… if your worried I'll betray you, then just… just get this collar off of me and take my magic before killing me…" Poseidon replied before screaming once more as lightning arched over him and then left him to heal. Frowning, Naruto looked down at Poseidon for a moment, before turning his eyes to the Trident stabbed into the fountain and rubbed his chin in thought.

"An extra weapon could be useful in the grand scheme of things." He mused to himself while walking over to the Trident and then grasped the handle with both hands. Placing one foot onto the fountain, Naruto then grit his teeth and heaved on the weapon with Poseidon watching.

"What are you doing?" Poseidon questioned and Naruto gave him a look.

"I told you before, shut up!" He growled out while yanking the trident free and held it in one hand, frowning as he did given its size. "What the hell is this thing made out of? It's light as a short sword…" Naruto wondered then noted as he twirled the Trident in one hand while Poseidon widened his eyes.

"You have the strength of a god…" He said aloud and Naruto raised a brow while looking at Poseidon with a frown.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to some gods I know." Naruto stated while leaning the trident into his shoulder and Poseidon shook his head, or at least he attempted to do so considering his neck was held by the gorget.

"N-not what I meant… I mean you have the strength of a mortal God… a Demigod even, was one of your parents an Olympian?" Poseidon questioned, sounding almost hopeful, and Naruto was silent while feeling his fists clench on the trident while his eyes narrowed in hate…

"I don't have a family." Naruto growled out as he opened his eyes, teeth gnashed together in fury as he thought of his past once more…

"Oh… so you don't know, one of them was probably a god of some kind or another then." Poseidon responded thoughtfully and Naruto rolled his eyes before twirling the Trident in hand and stabbed it towards the Gorget around his neck. Frowning when it did nothing but scrape against the gorget, Naruto grunted and pulled it back while Poseidon shook his head. "That won't help… if you want to get this off, you'll need the key." Poseidon responded and Naruto grunted while lightning arched up Poseidon once more before stopping.

"Then what good is this thing to me?" Naruto wondered while looking at the Trident and Poseidon chuckled slightly despite his pain.

"That… is my Trident… with it, you'll be able to swim and even breathe underwater like a fish… Thank being part god for that, if you didn't have godly blood, it'd be just another trident." Poseidon stated and Naruto looked at him for a moment then to the Trident and frowned.

"But I can't carry this thing around all the time, regardless of how light it is." Naruto stated and Poseidon panted slowly before gulping.

"Concentrate, and the Trident will become a part of you… it was last used by Kratos, before his death… his Brother has collected many of the weapons and relics that Kratos once used in battle… and has imprisoned most of us with them." Poseidon explained and then grimaced as lightning arched up his length once again.

"Us? More Gods I suppose…" Naruto questioned then muttered while concentrating on the Trident and twirled it, only slightly surprised as it vanished and he felt a strange energy enter his body, not unlike the power of Susanoo from so long ago…

"Yes. But I mean we Olympians… n-normally… our souls would've reached a higher plane of existence after death… we would've rested in peace… but he trapped us down here, imprisoned our souls… and now he torments us all…" Poseidon explained and Naruto frowned deeply before looking around, wondering where he could go next even as the lightning arched up Poseidon yet again.

"Do you know how to stop this lightning? It's really getting annoying." Naruto asked and Poseidon closed his eyes and let out several shuddering breaths.

"I… I don't know… but the key to my gorget… I think it's down the pool behind me… getting down they're with the blasts constantly being generated will be the main problem… if you could drain the water for even a few minutes getting down there should not be a problem…" Poseidon replied and Naruto clicked his tongue while looking at Poseidon, then to the door to his side he had been in.

"We'll see about that. I'll try to find the draining mechanism fist, then I'll worry about freeing you." Naruto mused while hopping over to the doorway and swung his Blade into it and tugged, pulling him passed the doorway and over the water as Poseidon screamed as lightning arched up his body. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto then found himself in a long corridor and frowned for a moment. Walking down its length, Naruto stopped and turned out onto a balcony and looked to the distance.

Hades was vast, so vast Naruto could only imagine what climbing his way out of this place would be like if he ever tried to do it. Not only that but from what he could see in the distance, a statue was being erected of a man, his arms raised with two curved blades in them, a hood hiding his face from view. _'That must be the man Pandora and Poseidon mentioned… the one whose taken control of the Underworld.'_ Naruto mused to himself with a frown, then turned and continued down the corridor before coming to a strange statue.

The statue was of a man with a strange horned helmet, its face completely concealed while sharp spikes were protruding from his flesh with chains wrapped around his waist. "Damn… and I thought the Shinigami was hard to look at." Naruto mumbled before shaking his head and noticed a handle at the bottom of the statue. Frowning and grabbing the handle, Naruto then grit his teeth and heaved up on the handle, slowly lifting it up to find it had been part of a doorway.

"These people are insane, only someone like me is strong enough to lift that thing… or maybe that's the point." Naruto said then mused as an afterthought before walking into the next area, sighing as the door slammed shut behind him. Turning and casually looking at the closed door, Naruto figured he'd really been doing this stuff for too long when he wasn't surprised by it closing on him. Looking around, Naruto saw a turnstile lay on top of a square pedestal with a gear at the center of it, its handle pointing straight up, while a square opening lay in the center of the room, with what looked like statues of two warriors crossing swords above it and a closed doorway to the side.

Rolling his eyes while wondering why Gods loved making these weird little traps, Naruto walked over to the turnstile on the pedestal. Exhaling a breath, Naruto then grabbed the sides of the pedestal and started to push it towards the opening in the room. Pushing it over the opening, he then took a step back as it fell into it, the turnstiles handle lowering down, now ready to be used. Looking around warily for a moment, Naruto then walked over to the turnstile and took hold of its handle. Sighing as he did, he then released it and started to grumble as several more Ghoul like creatures, like the ones before, rose up out of the ground.

Quickly turning and unsheathing his Blades of Pandora at the same time, Naruto caught one Ghoul and quickly pulled himself at it, kneeing it in the chest and sending it flying back. Quickly grabbing another Ghoul, Naruto then roared while using it as a battering ram and charging threw several ghouls. Stopping on one foot and throwing the Ghoul into another after he had Naruto then twisted on his heel and spun his Blades of Pandora, cutting the heads off two Ghouls. Ducking and rolling to the side as a Ghoul tried to get him from behind, Naruto then swung his Blades in a wide arc, knocking it into the air.

Throwing one blade up and catching the Ghoul with it, Naruto yanked himself up to it and slammed a fist into its head, sending it into the ground where he came down and stomped on its head. Looking around at the next few Ghouls, Naruto then cursed as two with bows and arrows crawled out of the ground. Rolling out of the way as one fired an arrow at him, the ashen warrior threw one of his Blades and caught another Ghoul with it. Yanking the ghoul back, Naruto then threw it at the Bow wielding ghoul, slamming it into a wall and killing it.

Grunting as a different arrow hit him from behind; Naruto twisted on his heel and caught another Ghoul with his blades before throwing it at the second archer. Looking around, he then grumbled upon seeing several more ghouls rising up out of the ground. "I really, really hate Ghouls." Naruto growled out and then roared while throwing both his blades out and caught two of the Ghouls. Lashing out he then slammed both into a third ghoul, killing all three while the last two ghouls came running at him.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto threw one of his blades and latched onto one ghoul before yanking himself over to knee it in the chest. Still holding onto that ghoul, Naruto twisted around and slammed it into the other ghoul, killing the first and knocking the second one off its feet. Quickly throwing his blade again, Naruto caught the second Ghoul and pulled it back over to himself where he caught it by the throat. Gripping its neck Naruto then snapped its neck effortlessly, the ghoul going limp in his hand as he then tossed it to the side.

Sheathing his blades onto his back once he was finished, Naruto then walked back over to the turnstile from before and placed his hands onto the handle. Looking around to make certain that nothing else was going to happen, Naruto then started to turn the object. Hearing a sort of grinding sound as he turned it, Naruto grit his teeth until soon hearing a click, a ladder falling down at the doorway at his side. Walking over to the ladder, Naruto started to climb up it and then jumped out from behind one of the statues in the room where Poseidon was.

Landing on one of the chandeliers from before, Naruto watched as the water drained out of the room and left it mostly dry. Hopping down to the floor, Naruto then looked at Poseidon and shook his head when he saw he was now unconscious. _'Those blasts of lightning must be starting to take a toll on him.'_ Naruto mused, then wondered just how long he'd been down here. Walking to the doorway behind Poseidon, Naruto looked down into the pool he'd seen earlier before jumping into it. Testing out how well he could breath, Naruto mentally grinned as he found Poseidon had been right and he actually could breath underwater…

'_I almost wish I had this back when I first learned to sail… would've made things a whole lot easier.'_ Naruto noted to himself before slowly swimming down the length of the tunnel and closed his eyes…

--

(Past…)

Pandora: _Even when trapped in the depths of Hades, the memories of his past would not fade. However, this memory, unlike the others, was one that he would cherish as the last of his good memories. He had been traveling after freeing Amaterasu, people feared the Ghost of Konoha and ran at the mere sight of him. Fearful of his wrath only one old man ever took the time to know him, only one old man never feared the Ghost who had lost everything he cared for…_

A familiar ashen warrior sits below a tree as rain falls from the heavens and lightly peppers his form. Shaking his head, droplets of water spread out while he looks up and in the distance sees an old village. Frowning, Naruto then sighs before placing a hand to his face and rubbing his eyes. _'How long… how long have I been alive by now?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before frowning as he then gazed at his hand and clenched his fist. _'I truly don't know anymore…'_ He realized inwardly, and then looked to some passerby's even as they hurried away from him fearfully.

'_Idiots… killing them would just be a waste of my time… not to mention how it'd probably make my already hellish punishment even worse.'_ The ashen-warrior muses silently to himself before bowing his head and lacing his fingers together. _'And what do I get for all the trouble of saving Amaterasu and practically saving the world? Nothing… absolutely nothing, and the nightmares still haunt me…'_ Naruto noted to himself before holding out a hand and frowning as the rain continued. _'I guess Amaterasu is crying…'_ Naruto mused to himself before shaking his head of that thought and closed his eyes.

Soon however, the Ashen-Warrior blinked his eyes opened when the rain stopped hitting him, yet he still heard the storm and he looked up. He saw a kindly looking old man draping an old cloth above the both of them and raised a brow. "What do you want old man?" Naruto questioned and the kindly old man tilted his head.

"Do I have to want something just to help someone?" The man asked in retort while his eyes crinkled shut and Naruto felt an eye twitch. This old man, he reminded him of his Jiji from so long ago… but like his friends, the old man was long dead, though thankfully, not by his hand.

"It's become somewhat common when it comes to me, so yes." Naruto replied simply and the old man shook his head.

"Then all I want if for you to get out of the rain, you'll catch your death out here." The old man stated and Naruto grunted, at this point, catching his death would be preferable to the endless nightmares of his past…

"I'll live old man, you're the only one between the two of us who'll die anytime soon if the Kami have any say about it." Naruto stated with a frown and a wave and the old man reached up to stroke his long white beard.

"That so? Then you must truly be the Ghost of Konoha… am I correct?" The old man questioned and Naruto looked up at him with a deep scowl.

"Yeah, your right, so why don't you go be like everyone else and run away screaming so I can have my peace…" Naruto growled out and the old man stroked his bead for a moment longer, still holding the cloth up with one arm.

"Oh I don't know… surely you've been alone long enough…" The old man noted quietly and Naruto flinched while giving him a look. "Everyone needs company… besides, I could use someone my age to talk too." The old man mused with a chuckle and Naruto scoffed while looking to the ground.

"Why would anyone want to help a monster like me?" The Ashen-Warrior retorted and the old man stroked his beard once more.

"Oh? A monster eh… I don't think you're a monster. Misguided, yes, and you've made mistakes, but then again, who hasn't?" The old man questioned and Naruto gave him a look once more. "So come, at least have one nights rest in a nice warm bed and you can leave tomorrow if that's what you truly wish…" The old man offered while holding a hand to Naruto, the ashen-warrior briefly looking to the hand before reaching up to take it…

Pandora: _For the first time in many long years, Naruto was offered help by a fellow mortal. Though his rest was restless, the nightmares still flooding his mind, he for the first time felt at peace. And the next morning, when he noticed the old man was not in his home, he sought him out…_

Walking out of the old man's home, Naruto looked around and spotted something over to his left, what he saw was a ships sail and frowned slightly to himself. Walking over a hill, Naruto raised a brow when he saw the old man from the night before trying to raise the sails. Frowning, the ashen-warrior slid down the side of the cliff and walked over to the struggling old man. "This is a young man's work." Naruto noted flatly and the old man turned and chuckled lightly when he saw him.

"True… I suppose I'm not quite as young as I used to be…" The old man noted while panting lightly and Naruto mentally cursed what remained of his good heart. Walking over to the old man, he took hold of the rope he'd been pulling and pulled it down to raise the sails. Looking to him for instructions with narrowed eyes, Naruto mentally groaned as the old man chuckled. "Tie it down, I need to head out fishing today." The old man mused while moving down the boat and Naruto looked for a place to tie the sail down.

Finding a metal piece he pulled the rope and allow some to slide down as he knelt to the metal piece and tied the rope around it. Finished with that, Naruto frowned as he saw the old man trying to lift the anchor with little success. "How long has it been since you went fishing?" Naruto asked flatly while walking over and started to reel up the anchor as the old man patted his back lightly with one hand.

"Not too long… maybe a year or two… my daughter tells me I need to come live with her and her family… but I don't want to be a burden on them." The old man replied and Naruto remained silent while pulling the anchor onto the ship and then steadied himself as it started out to sea. "Heh… looks like your coming along for the ride…" The old man noted with another eye-smile and Naruto silently nodded his head while the old man went to the rudder, only for Naruto to sit at it on the other side.

"I don't think your fit enough to do this old man." Naruto noted and the old man flicked him on the forehead, making the ashen-warrior stare at him in annoyance.

"So say you, but I'm fine on my own. Slow and steady, but I'll be fine." The old man muses before helping Naruto with the rudder, showing him how it works while they sailed. "Think you can lower the anchor, but do it slowly, we don't want to scare all the fish away. Oh, and bring down the sail as well…" The old man ordered with a smile and Naruto muttered under his breath before walking over to the sail and untied the rope holding it up. Gripping the rope he then slowly lowered it and then loosely wrapped the rope on a spoke on the mast.

Walking over to the anchor, Naruto slowly lowered it into the sea while the old man tied a rope to the rudder as they came to a stop. "Such a lovely day out today." The old man noted and Naruto was silent while looking to his reflection.

"Not for me… it's just another damn day." Naruto muttered and the old man chuckled lightly before he started to pull his net out. Grumbling grumpily, Naruto helped the old man with that as well, together the two pushing it into the water while the old man nodded his head and looked to the ashen-warrior.

"Now we wait…" He mused and Naruto frowned before sitting down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've never really been a patient person… and I don't like waiting." Naruto grumbled and the old man chuckled once more before waving that off.

"Ah don't worry, this won't take long at all, we'll be done before you know it." The old man said and Naruto merely closed his eyes and looked to the sky silently. "So, have you ever sailed before?" The old man questioned and Naruto shook his head, most of the time he never needed to get in the water, save for bathing, let alone sail a ship. "Too bad… it can be quite a handy skill for someone who travels." The old man noted while stroking his bead and then nodded his head.

"How about I teach you then." The old man offered and Naruto gave the old man a look while frowning. "Oh don't look at me like that, I'm old… your old, but you still have the strength of your youth. And I'm sure that my skills will come in handy for you some day." The old man mused aloud while stroking his beard and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the man with one eye closed.

"You must be joking, as if giving food and shelter to "The Ghost of Konoha" wasn't bad enough, now you want to teach me something?" Naruto asked rudely and the old man mutely nodded his head with another eye smile.

"Yes." He said simply and Naruto closed his eyes and sighed for a moment.

"Fine then… so, what's your name anyways old man?" Naruto asked and the old man chuckled once more.

"It's Inari, Naruto. And you shouldn't say I'm an old man, you're older than me after all…" He replied while still smiling softly and Naruto's now wide eyes snapped to the old man…

Pandora: _And so for months after that chance meeting, Naruto learned from Inari the ways of the seas. However, Inari was an old man, and soon enough he fell ill. Naruto was there at his deathbed, and he was there to cremate the old man with his only daughter. She had just lost her husband and tried to find comfort from the infamous "Ghost of Konoha", however, he had none to give and no tears to shed… But, from that day forward, after the death of Inari, Naruto found one small comfort, one bit of solace in the unending nightmare that had become his life… he found Solace when he sailed the seas, reminding him of the old man he'd once saved as a child…_

--

(Present…)

Shaking his head at the memory, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself at a gate. Frowning for only a moment, Naruto then swam back a ways and prepared himself before launching at the gate, smashing through it and coming out on the other side. Swimming up another tunnel, Naruto jumped back out onto dry land and found himself in a strange chamber, a key placed on a pedestal with a mural behind it.

"Now what is this?" He wondered while looking at the mural, on it was a being wrapped in water and rock wielding a Trident similar to Poseidon's made of rock and water, however, he was also surrounded by numerous water horses as he attacked what appeared to be a woman made of the earth itself. Frowning, Naruto gazed at the mural for a moment before his eyes widened seeing a man whose skin was as if ash, a red spiral tattoo on his body and two jagged blades attacking the strange water like man…

"Is that… me?" Naruto wondered softly while walking closer to the mural, unable to see any of the details on the man. Frowning at that, Naruto grabbed the key to Poseidon's Gorget and then would've left had he not seen lightning now arching over the pool of water he'd just come from. "Those Drains must've stopped working and the fountain is producing water again… just my luck." Naruto muttered before looking around and saw a passageway above him, a warrior hanging from a chain by his neck the only indication of a way up.

Crossing his arms and looking around, Naruto then backed up a bit and jumped on the wall. Running up it for only a moment, Naruto then flipped off of it and swung one of his blades, cutting the chain holding the body up. The body instantly fell along with Naruto, and the chain rose up, soon a ladder falling down leading up to the passageway above him. "Well that was easy." Naruto noted before looking down at the body he'd cut down and noticed some armor on it.

The "Armor" was a very dark silver belt with black leather straps and a black leather loincloth falling down from it, a dark silver breastplate, dark silver forearm armor and finger guards with black gloves, a pair of dark silver greaves, and finally was what looked like ancient black sandals made of leather…

Looking at his own part shredded clothes and damaged armor; Naruto smirked slightly before pilfering some of the corpses armor. "Sorry, but your definitely not going to be using any of this and I'm going to need a little extra protection." Naruto said while taking a pair of dark silver forearm guards and pulled them on over his forearms over his gloves, the chains of his blades wrapping around them as he did, pulling on some strange segmented silver finger that covered up to his knuckles armor afterwards, Naruto clenched his fists and tested them out before nodding his head.

The ashen warrior then took the metallic silver belt and the strange "Skirt" of black leather straps. Removing his old and ancient belt, the pouches of which were sadly empty since he'd used all his kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools on his missions for the Kami long ago. Naruto then pulled on the "Skirt" of straps something telling him they were actually called pteruges over his old orange pants and under the remaining portion of his shredded black shirt, the pteruges only covering his ass from behind and the side of his left leg, while also pulling on the metallic silver belt over them.

Looking at the new accessories, Naruto then looked to the rest of the battle armor and clothes worn by the corpse and waved it off. He didn't need to leave the corpse with nothing after all, and he was only taking what he felt he'd need. Sure, the breastplate might have been useful, but he was more of a speed and agility guy over brute strength, though he had strength in spades, he also had high agility and he didn't want to make his speed and agility suffer any by wearing full body armor. "Besides, I should at least leave him his dignity." Naruto said with a shrug while turning to the ladder and jumped onto it.

Quickly climbing it and throwing himself up, Naruto came to a cracked wall and frowned. Pulling his Blades of Pandora from his back, Naruto then swung the blades and broke open the wall, revealing Poseidons room behind it. Hopping out over the door to the pool from before, Naruto landed on the chandelier behind Poseidon. Hopping onto the chain of the chandelier, Naruto climbed his way up it and then hopped over to the one in front of the fallen god. Sliding down its length, Naruto landed in front of Poseidon in a low crouch before looking at him and saw him look around with a groan.

"The… the ghost of Sparta?" He whispered and Naruto raised a brow.

"Who?" Naruto asked, the name ringing bells once more though he honestly couldn't understand why that was. Shaking his head for a moment, Poseidon gazed at Naruto for a moment before sighing softly.

"No one… but… did you find the key?" Poseidon questioned and Naruto held it up, a slight frown across his lips. "Good! Then free me and take you reward…" Poseidon said quickly and Naruto frowned slightly even as he leaned forward and unlocked the gorget around Poseidon's neck. Leaning back as Lightning arched up the man's form, Naruto waited until it ceased before reaching out and grabbing Poseidon's neck. Closing eyes after he had, Naruto then felt power flow from Poseidon, into his arm and grit his teeth as he felt a burning sensation.

The sensation started on his right cheek, forming three blue stripes of raw energy, then the burning started on his left cheek before arching up over his left eye, then curved back and down his head and spine, coloring his hair as it went, the stripe then curved up over his chest to his shoulder, where it then curved into a spiral on his left arm, the final bit of power from Poseidon then forming a band of color around his left elbow. Groaning lightly, Naruto then placed a hand to his head while Poseidon panted as well, feeling weaker than he ever had before while his own markings had vanished entirely.

"Th-there… you have your power… now release me from this torment." Poseidon pleaded with the ashen warrior, only to stop and look on as Naruto grit his teeth in pain. Seconds later the blue mark on him started to change, its color turned from the pale blue of Poseidon's magic into a bright fire red color instead…

"Fine then, you wanted me to kill you to release you from this torment… and I will." Naruto started while releasing Poseidon's neck and pulled the Blades of Pandora from his back. Quickly, the ashen warrior stabbed them into Poseidon's chest, the fallen god's eyes widening even as he cried out in pain, blood leaking from his lips while Naruto then roared and reared both blades up, cutting Poseidon's head from his shoulders…

Placing his blades back onto his back, Naruto then backed away from Poseidon's corpse, even as it seemed to melt away, the lightning that had been tormenting him fading as well. "Glad that's over, now to find a way out of this place." Naruto mumbled while walking away from the fountain, thus didn't see the black smoke rising up behind him and taking on Poseidon's shape. "Wait… this is too easy." Naruto mumbled and then turned only for the smoke-Poseidon to grab and then lift him up by his neck.

"**I know that's you, Ghost of Sparta! You will not escape from me this time!"** The smoke being then roared out loudly before its body was pulled back and then through the fountain, into an underground chasm. Grunting, Naruto looked up to see the smoke being, its teeth gnashed together in a snarl. Looking around, Naruto took note that he was in a large room with four pools of water around him, a large lightning generating device over to the side, a Statue of Pandora near the back of the room and a large wooden gate blocking the only exit.

"I knew it was too damn easy." Naruto grumbled while pulling the Blades of Pandora from his back and crouched into a stance. Smoke-Poseidon merely growled at this before throwing his arms to his sides, lightning forming along them before he threw his open palms towards Naruto, a bolt of lightning striking the ashen warrior in the chest and throwing him back and into a wall. Grimacing in pain, Naruto rolled back to his feet and then cursed while flipping back, evading a fist from the Smoke-Poseidon.

Landing in a low crouch Naruto quickly swung one of the Blades of Pandora, slicing into the Smoke-Poseidon. Grunting lightly, Smoke-Poseidon backed up a bit before lunging at the ashen warrior once more, lightning formed over his right arm. Mentally groaning, Naruto rolled out of the way as Smoke-Poseidon slammed its fist into a wall, causing a large explosion that partially destroyed the wall. Grunting, Smoke-Poseidon pulled his arm out of the wall and allowed them to fall while panting, his magic lines fading slightly.

'_He's weakening? Of course, he's dead, his powers are probably too limited in that form to be anywhere near his original strength.'_ Naruto realized and then lunged at Smoke-Poseidon, throwing his shoulder forward and ramming him into the wall. Quickly keeping up his advantage, the ashen warrior then stabbed Smoke-Poseidon with his Blades of Pandora and flipped him into a swing, slamming him into the ground soon after before twisting around and slamming him back into the wall. Shaking his head, Smoke-Poseidon growled and glared over at Naruto as he did before gripping the Blades of Pandora and sent a stream of lightning down their chains and straight into Naruto.

Gritting his teeth Naruto held onto his blades only for Smoke-Poseidon to throw him and his blades to the side. Panting, Smoke-Poseidon floated over to the electrical generator and gripped it with both hands, instantly blue orbs of magic started to flow out of the generator and into Smoke-Poseidon. Groaning and slowly getting up, Naruto looked over to what Poseidon was doing and grunted. "Shit…" He muttered and then shook his head while pulling his Blades of Pandora back into his hands.

Meanwhile, Smoke-Poseidon roared while throwing his arms to the side, the generator exploding while lightning arched over his form. Turning to Naruto the fallen God threw his hands towards and lightning flew from his fingertips, flying straight towards Naruto. Cursing to himself, Naruto rolled out of the way and then threw one of his Blades at Smoke-Poseidon. Growling in his throat, Smoke-Poseidon batted the weapon away before lunging at Naruto, rearing both of his fists back as he did.

Flipping back, Naruto evaded a lightning charged fist while coming out in a low crouch, a scowl across his face. _'Okay, the gods of this land were insanely powerful if this is them after their dead for a while…'_ Naruto thought to himself before cursing as Smoke-Poseidon came at him once more. Dodging fist after fist from Smoke-Poseidon, Naruto then swung both of his blades in an upward arc, slicing his face. Roaring in pain, Smoke-Poseidon brought his hands to his face while Naruto twirled his blades in hand and caught them in a reverse grip.

Quickly lunging at Smoke-Poseidon with a roar, Naruto jumped up and lashed out with a kick to the side of his head. Twisting around Naruto slashed one of his blades into Smoke-Poseidon while landing. Growling in fury, Smoke-Poseidon then raised both of his arms up and swung them down on the ashen warrior. Rolling under him as he brought down his fists, Naruto then twirled both of his Blades of Pandora in his hands before he swung both in a wide arc, slicing through Smoke-Poseidon's back before throwing both and catching him by his shoulders.

Digging his heels into the ground as Smoke-Poseidon tried to pull away, Naruto then swung him into a wall. Grunting lightly, Smoke-Poseidon then gripped the chains of his blades and sent a burst of lightning down their lengths and into Naruto, before quickly swinging the blond into a wall after he had. Grunting, Naruto rolled onto his feet and looked to Smoke-Poseidon, only to groan as it jumped into one of the pools of water around the room. _'Shit and he's a former god of the seas…'_ Naruto noted while getting up and then gaped as Poseidon rose out of the center of the room.

However, this Poseidon was vastly different, he now seemed to be comprised solely of rock and water, some of it having formed into spider like legs that arched out, the rest forming into a strange crab like crown and giant trident, while his glowing blue magical lines had somehow returned. On his chest however, Naruto saw a black glow he guessed was Smoke-Poseidon, only mud was quickly solidifying over the weak spot while two large crab like things rose up nearby, being positioned on the end of long almost tentacle like appendages.

"This is really not my day…" Naruto muttered before cursing as one of the long crab things lashed out at him. Rolling out of the way, Naruto roared while lunging at Poseidon, jumping up he swung his Blades, lashing out at the rock on his chest only for Poseidon to slam a fist into his face, sending him flying back. Using his blades to catch the ground and pull him down to it, Naruto then looked up and cursed as Poseidon swung his trident at him. Flipping over the weapon, Naruto then threw one of his blades and caught it before riding on it.

Growling low in his throat, Poseidon then threw his Trident up, throwing Naruto off it where he then conjured a swirling pillar of water and had it slam into the ashen warrior. Groaning in pain as he landed, Naruto looked up and cursed while rolling out of the way as Poseidon stabbed his trident into the ground. Coming out into a flip, Naruto got back onto his feet and lunged at Poseidon once more, the former god growling as he did. Snapping his fingers, Poseidon had the two crab like growths lunge forward and create a barrier with their legs, thus keeping Naruto from reaching him.

"**Give up Spartan, you can change your appearance and even the way you talk and fight, but I recognize that soul! I will make you suffer for the destruction of Olympus! You will know the true fury and power of Poseidon!"** Poseidon roared out while stabbing his Trident down at Naruto, the ashen warrior quickly rolling out of the way and glaring at the fallen god.

"First of all, I have no idea what a Spartan even is, second I really have no idea what your talking about… and lastly, I am NOT going to be beaten by the likes of you!" Naruto roared out, dark amber-gold eyes nearly glowing with rage while Poseidon snarled and conjured a pillar of water. The pillar appeared under Naruto and forced him up into the air where Poseidon swung his Trident at the ashen warrior. Twisting in the air to avoid it, Naruto used his blades to grab onto the Trident and then got off of it and slammed into Poseidon's head, knocking him back slightly.

Flipping back, Naruto twirled the Blades of Pandora in hand for a moment before stabbing them into the mud and rock on Poseidon's chest and grit his teeth while opening it up. Growling Poseidon called another pillar of Water forth to knock Naruto off of his chest. Landing with a grunt, Naruto then rolled into a flip and landed in a crouch while Poseidon raised his Trident, lightning arching over it before he aimed it at Naruto. Cursing, Naruto quickly moved out of the way of the lightning while then lunging at Poseidon once more.

Stopping just short of running into the two crab like tendrils, Naruto turned on his heel and spun both of his blades into them. Hearing Poseidon growl as he did, Naruto flipped back as Poseidon stabbed his Trident into the ground. Landing in a crouch, Naruto then lunged forward and attacked the two horse-crab tendrils once more. The attack was ceased as Naruto noticed Poseidon conjuring another pillar of swirling water. Quickly flipping out of the way, Naruto panted slightly while making a note to get more power, Gods were hard as hell to kill…

Lunging forward as Poseidon attempted to stab him, Naruto jumped into a spinning slash at the crab-tendrils, cutting off their heads and legs, and causing them to fall away as Naruto landed in a low crouch. Lunging at Poseidon once they were out of the way, Naruto roared out while throwing both Blades of Pandora into the black spot on his chest. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto then growled loudly before yanking back, pulling Smoke-Poseidon free of his defensive shell. Twisting on his heel, Naruto then threw him straight into a wall where he hit with a slam then started to float, teeth gnashed together as he glared at Naruto furiously.

"**You will die for your insolence, Mortal!"** Smoke-Poseidon hissed out while forming lightning in either hand while Naruto twirled the Blades of Pandora in hand and caught them in a reverse grip.

"You really have no idea just how many times I've heard that…" Naruto muttered under his breath before lunging at Smoke-Poseidon with a roar. Dodging out of the way of a fist, Naruto slid under Smoke-Poseidon while throwing his Blades of Pandora at the fallen gods chest. "… and everyone whose said it to me has ended up dead!" Naruto growled out while kicking Smoke-Poseidon forward. Landing, Naruto then twisted his blades around before slamming Smoke-Poseidon into the ground. Black wisps formed off of Naruto as he then dug his foot into the ground and twisted, slamming Smoke-Poseidon into the ground once more.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt his breath quicken as his eyes dilated before his red marking began to glow as he felt an uncontrollable fury well up inside of him, boiling inside of him ready to explode from within. "Rage _of _**the **_**FALLEN!"**_ Naruto suddenly roared out loudly, black wisps wrapping over his body as a familiar black creature with silver armor and a red tattoo replacing him. Panting heavily while gazing at Smoke-Poseidon, Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously then sneered towards the fallen god.

"_**I'm going to make you pay Poseidon, and wish you'd never crossed me!"**_ He noted in a low growling tone while jumping up, pulling Smoke-Poseidon with him and then roared while twirling him around, then slammed him into the ground. Twisting around he threw Smoke-Poseidon away and then lunged at rapidly stabbing his blades into Smoke-Poseidon before ending with a single blade slamming into him. The blade was coated with blue flames and exploded upon impact, knocking Smoke-Poseidon back.

"**So you finally show your true colors, Kratos!"** Smoke-Poseidon growled out before rising up and forming too bolts of lightning into his hands. **"Good! Then allow me the pleasure of murdering The Ghost of Sparta! Killer of Olympus!"** Smoke-Poseidon roared out while throwing his hands towards Naruto, the rage-enhanced creature frowning as he rolled under the attack and then threw his blades, catching Smoke-Poseidon's shoulders.

"_**Destroy me? A fallen god whose been trapped in the depths of Hades is little match for a high powered monster, let alone someone like me!"**_ Naruto growled out in a low hiss before twisting around, throwing Smoke-Poseidon into the ground. Hitting the ground with a Grunt, Smoke-Poseidon started to get up only for Naruto to twist him around and slam him into the ground once more. Placing one foot firmly on the ground and roaring out, Naruto then threw Smoke-Poseidon into the side of the wall where he slowly fell down it.

Pulling his Blades of Pandora free from the fallen God, Naruto lunged at him and grabbed him by the head. Rearing a fist back the ashen warrior slammed it into Smoke-Poseidon's face repeatedly before slamming his head into the ground. Bringing up a foot, Naruto then kicked Smoke-Poseidon in the face, knocking his head back into the wall before bringing back both of his fists he then slammed them both into Smoke-Poseidon's head. Groaning in pain, Smoke-Poseidon could then only watch as Naruto took both of his blades and stabbed them into his face. Smoke-Poseidon stilled and then began to vanish completely, until Lightning started to arch up and then into Naruto as he threw his arms to his sides and roared out…

Instantly the lightning was channeled through his body, rather than doing him harm, Naruto opened his eyes and brought his hands together. Gritting his teeth as raw power surged through his body, Naruto held his hands apart at a small distance, the lightning arching between them forming into a ball. Forming the ball between his fingers Naruto then threw it into the gate blocking his way out and it was destroyed instantly. Panting heavily as the energy stopped and his body returned back to normal, Naruto fell down to his knees while a familiar flame flickered to life in the hands of the nearby Statue of Pandora.

"_Oh hello again Naruto, I see you've acquired "Poseidon's Rage", I must say I'm truly impressed. Oh and I love the new clothes, they suit you better than those rags you had on before."_ Pandora noted while Naruto looked over to the flickering flame that was Pandora's spirit then at his clothes and rolled his eyes. Slowly regaining his breath after that surge of power, Naruto then got up and walked over to the statue.

"Pandora, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned while kneeling down and the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"_Someone has to help you on your way to vengeance, and I know that neither Athena or any of the other Gods of my land would ever help you. So it falls to me."_ Pandora replied and Naruto raised a brow before holding out his hand and concentrated slightly, lightning forming as he did.

"Alright, then if you want to help, mind telling me why I was just attacked?" Naruto questioned and Pandora grimaced slightly before nodding her head.

"_Well, to put it simply, there are several godly souls down here, each having a different relic, spell, or weapon you can use on your journey for revenge. However a spirit of Evil possessed each of the Gods in life, and then was released after death. They will act normal enough at first, but when they are "Released", a small portion of the spirit of Evil that possessed them will come and attempt to possess you, in order to do that it will have to break your will, so first it will try to break your body."_ Pandora explained and Naruto frowned deeply while giving the girl a look.

"Then why the hell am I actively finding these spirits? Why don't you just help me find a way out of this place, so I can hunt down those damn Kami already?" Naruto demanded, though he noticed that his patience was truly thin lately, but given all he'd gone through he also felt he had more than a good enough reason for it.

"_Because of the fact you had no spells, magical power, weapons, or even any relics to empower you. Also given the fact a dead and possessed Olympian whose been down here for nearly a century now, and one that was tortured no less, managed to do a fair amount of damage to you and I highly doubt you'd be much of a match for a Titan, let alone a full powered god… er… Kami."_ Pandora replied then said and scrunched up her face, the word sounding odd to her. Frowning at Pandora for a moment, Naruto considered her point for a moment before grunting.

"Point taken, and you do admittedly have a very good one." Naruto said before crossing his arms over his chest. "Which means you brought me here so I could obtain the means to kill the Kami of my homeland… right?" Naruto asked with a slight edge to his tone and Pandora nodded her head.

"_Of course, I don't want you to die, and facing off against all of heaven would be suicide for even the strongest warrior without the right tools at his disposal."_ Pandora replied and Naruto hummed in thought while considering her point for a moment. Though given his surprising abilities that was debatable, however the Kami had never actively fought him one on one so he couldn't really be sure. Well besides The Shinigami and Yami at least, and both of them weren't technically as dangerous as the other Kami.

Shinigami had been dead and rotting for centuries, thus her power was also greatly diminished, and she'd needed the Totsuka sword in order to fight at all by the point he'd killed her. Yami on the other hand had only been a few hundred years old at the max, not thousands of years old like the others, and her own magical abilities clearly paled in comparison to Amatersu given she could blot out the sun, curse him with immortality, and turn his entire army into legions of undead ghouls, Susanoo, who could control the seas and storms, and Tsukuyomi, whose abilities and magic he had no idea of the extent they could reach.

'_Of course that's only the three strongest Kami… although, Tsukuyomi DID kill a Goddess on his own without any weapons so that doesn't really bode too well on him being very weak and he's the weakest member of the three from what I know."_ Naruto mentally reminded himself and frowned deeply, having nearly forgotten that although Legends with Tsukuyomi were few and far in-between, the one he knew of featured him killing a goddess without aide of a mystical relic or weapon…

"_Naruto? Don't space out, you need to focus."_ Pandora stated and Naruto gave her a look before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. _"Now then, the new King of the Underworld has retrieved several of the many magical artifacts and weapons that once resided in Greece and brought them all here. If you can find them you should have more than enough power to continue on with your quest to kill the "Kami" as you put it."_ Pandora then explained and Naruto slowly nodded his head, though idly wondered what the weapons and artifacts would be like when compared to those of his own homeland.

"Right. So now all I have to do is collect them and then you'll help me get back to my homeland to kill the Kami?" Naruto asked and Pandora nodded her head, certain she could accomplish that much at the very least. "Alright, then I better get moving, cause I really don't want to be down here any longer than I have to be." Naruto grumbled while walking away from Pandora, the flame flickering out while the ashen warrior hopped out through the opening he'd made.

Coming out of it, Naruto looked around for a moment and then walked down a long path into the depths of Hades. Crossing his arms on his way across the planes of Hades only to come to a dead end. Frowning as he looked for another path into the strange land, Naruto heard a screech and frowned to himself. _'And as usual my bad luck holds out and something is going to attack me.'_ Naruto noted to himself before looking around and then grunted when he saw several winged creatures that vaguely resembled vicious birds and women mixed together in the most hideous way imaginable…

"Hmm, now that is one really disturbing creature." Naruto muttered while the creatures screeched and then lunged at him. Quickly pulling the Blades of Pandora from his back, Naruto then threw them at one of the creatures and yanked himself up to it. Stabbing then ripping the beast in half, Naruto then jumped to the next one and threw his Blades at it. Catching it, Naruto then swung off of it, cutting it in half as he reached the next beast and grabbed both of its legs with one hand.

Seeing a ledge nearby, Naruto smirked to himself before he started slamming his blade into the creature repeatedly. Riding on it as he did, Naruto then jumped off of it and over to the next one before slamming his blade into that one as well. Jumping off of it at the last second, Naruto landed on the ledge and exhaled a breath before exhaling as he walked further into the depths of Hades. Looking around, Naruto noticed that the area was becoming progressively more demonic as he went and frowned.

"The sooner I get out of here the better." Naruto muttered to himself before shaking his head and looked around as he came to a clearing, finding himself on a ledge leading towards a broken statue of a woman. Sighing slightly, Naruto walked towards the Statue and then found the rock on it soft enough for him to scale. Climbing on the statue, Naruto soon threw himself up and onto the next ledge he could and pressed his body against it. Slowly making his way over to a more stable path, Naruto hopped over to it and breathed a sigh of relief.

Walking over to the edge of the ledge, Naruto crosses his arms and puts one foot onto a large rock as he sees a massive coliseum in the distance. "Why do I have the feeling that doesn't belong there?" Naruto wondered with a frown and then heard a familiar song start to echo from nearby. "Pandora." He noted and then looked up and saw what looked like one of Pandora's statues resting atop a cliff above him. _'She'll know what's up with that Coliseum…'_ The ashen warrior reasoned before running over to a cave and turned sideways in its mouth so he'd fit…

--

Pandora: _After defeating the Evil of Pride that had possessed Poseidon, Naruto made his way further into the depths of the Underworld. Soon he reached the second torment, The Torment of Pride, where Hermes, former Messenger of The Gods, is punished for his sins, and also where the former God of the Sun, Helios, is now trapped…_

--

Slowly moving into the mouth of the cave, Naruto slowly moved down into it before coming out in a large cavern. "Well look here Helios, it seems we've got a guest to view our eternal torment with us." A voice came out mockingly, Naruto briefly feeling an urge to kill whoever said it. Looking up instead, Naruto found a man chained into the center of the chasm and kept constantly moving by spinning circular platforms and massive turning gears, a large and deep hole below the machine.

The man had an athletic build and appeared slightly less youthful than Poseidon had, with bright glowing hair with an odd ornate forehead ornament with wings forming off of it, leather armor over his forearms and shoulders, with a sleeveless white toga over his chest that ended in two long tails and had gold buckles attaching to his shoulder armor, a strange ornament shaped like a caduceus on his chest, two bands over his right thigh, and both of his legs cut off at the knees…

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded while crossing his arms even as the man continued to move. The chains that were attached to him pulling him too and fro without stop or rest, though Naruto noted he looked slightly ill.

"Forgive Hermes, his mouth is the only thing he has that runs these days, and unfortunately, its constantly running." Someone grumbled out and Naruto turned to see the strangest thing he could imagine, and he'd fought an eight headed snake, two goddesses, legions of ghouls, and dozens of monsters… what he was seeing was a head, clearly cut off from its body and hanging from a harness of rope with brown hair, a golden circlet made to appear like leaves of some kind, and tanned skin.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Helios, at least you have someone to talk too in your eternal torment." Hermes noted while Helios grunted and looked less than pleased with that little fact.

"I'm beginning to wonder if that isn't supposed to BE my torment Hermes…" Helios grumbled while Hermes grunted, looking more and more ill before the turning gears and wheels that had been moving him around suddenly stopped and he swayed.

"Who the hell are either of you?" Naruto finally questioned with a frown and both tormented souls looked to the ashen warrior and Hermes twitched.

"My oh my, Helios I think we've got a copycat of Kratos running around down here. Think he could help us out a bit?" Hermes questioned and Helios frowned before looking over to Naruto clicked his tongue for a moment.

"Could be… however, he'd need your Boots if you ever wanted to be released from your torment." Helios reminded the other fallen god with a frown and saw a look pass over Hermes fate.

"Yes… and really I do just want to die at this point… do you know what its like being immobile! And if you suggest cutting me free then you're even dumber than you look! I'd rather be dead than live an eternity like this!" Hermes stated while looking down to his severed legs and Helios nodded his head with a deep scowl.

"I'm not exactly interested in trying to live for eternity as nothing but a severed head, Hermes…" Helios replied and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing, not for the first time, that he knew what was going on in this weird place.

"Would both of you shut up and tell me who you are already!?" Naruto demanded and both of them looked to him and blinked. Clearing his throat a second later while Hermes snickered, Helios then sighed softly.

"I am Helios White-Warrior, former God of the Sun." Helios replied and Hermes snorted slightly.

"Technically you're a Titan." Hermes felt the need to remind and Helios turned a glare to the other tormented soul.

"And THAT former god who never shuts up is Hermes, former messenger of the Gods and God of Commerce and Thieves." Helios explained with a glare directed over to Hermes who rolled his eyes then groaned as the wheels and gears started moving once more, making him dizzy and sick.

"And I should care why?" Naruto asked seriously while looking at the two fallen gods and Helios frowned.

"He's got you there, sun shine boy!" Hermes noted and Helios mentally cursed at the other god for what felt like the millionth time… and given how long they'd been trapped together he was fairly certain it had actually been that many times…

"Yes… I suppose he does. Very well mortal, free us from this torment, and you will be greatly rewarded." Helios replied and Naruto clicked his tongue while gazing at the former God of the Sun, or whatever the hell a Titan was.

"Yeah. Poseidon said that as well and then after I 'Liberated' him from his torment he somehow got back up as black smoke and started trying to kill me." Naruto noted and saw Helios frown for a moment.

"Regardless mortal, though I can't say what will happen when you destroy us. I do know that we will be indebted to you if you would only please free us from our torments." Helios pleaded and Naruto frowned towards the god before shaking his head and walked over to Helios with a frown.

"And what exactly do I get in compensation for my time? As of the moment, I'm looking to escape this place, not help lost souls find peace." Naruto questioned then stated flatly and Helios took a thoughtful look for a moment before answering.

"I can lead you to the Boots of Hermes and with them you should be able to continue through Hades and eventually even escape it." Helios replied and Naruto looked at him with a frown for a moment before grabbing the rope holding him up.

"I better not regret this." Naruto told the head while cutting the rope and tied it to his belt.

"Oh what's this, you two going off for a stroll? Well, be sure to come back soon, I'll feel lonely without someone to talk to." Hermes said mockingly before groaning as he started to spin and twist around again. Frowning, Naruto looked down to Helios with a flat expression across his face.

"Does he always talk this much?" The Ashen Warrior questioned flatly and Helios grumbled under his breath.

"Unfortunately." Helios replied while Naruto shook his head and then walked over to some soft rock. Digging his Blades of Pandora into it, he scaled the rock while memories of another annoying god he knew came to the forefront of his mind…

--

(Past…)

Pandora: _Once more as Naruto's mind drifted he found himself remembering the past. Only this time, he remembered his mission to retrieve the sacred Yata no Kagami, the sacred Mirror of Amaterasu from a shrine being attacked by Youkai. Naruto was charged with defeating the Youkai and their leader, a vicious Tengu, but what he didn't know was that he'd be meeting another of the Kami from heaven on this day as well._

Frowning as he kicked open a pair of large doors and made his way into a temple while throwing two ghouls off of his Blades of Chaos. Naruto then looked around and scowled as he saw the place had been ransacked. "Of course they send me on another annoying mission, as if killing the Yamata wasn't good enough…" Naruto grumbled angrily while walking deeper into the temple with his scowl very nearly plastered across his face at this point.

Walking deeper into the temple while dealing with the odd few ghouls along the way, Naruto soon came upon a large room and frowned. Looking around, Naruto then heard a roar and narrowed his eyes. _'What new hell is this?'_ He wondered to himself while crouching down into a stance while pulling his Blades of Chaos from his back. Seconds later the far wall was smashed inwards and a gigantic beast stumbled out, biting the head off a man and munching on it as it did.

The creature is massive, at least seven to eight feet tall with bulging muscles and deep red skin, it head is similar to that of a man, only with gaunt features and razor sharp fanged teeth with long wild black hair and pointed ears, three long horns coming off of it's head and a pair of deep beady yellow eyes, it's hands and feet both bare sharp black claws, while clutched in one hand is a "Kanabo" or Iron-Club, while around it's waist is a tiger skin loincloth.

"An Oni?" Naruto wonders with a raised brow until the beast roars while tossing its meal away and then charges towards him. Frowning as it does Naruto quickly moves to swing his Blades of Chaos, only for the Oni to swing it's club down on top of him. A second later the young warrior had raised his arms to grab the Oni's club to keep it from crushing him. Gritting his teeth and growling the Yurei then took hold of the club and roared while swinging the beast down the hall…

Watching on impassively as the Oni got back up; Naruto then held one hand to the side and grabbed one of his Hitodama. Turning on his heel, the youth threw the hitodama and as it impacted with the Oni, it exploded into a shower of sparks. However this did little to deter or even slow down the Oni as it roared and swung its club at the ashen-warrior once more. Quickly rolling out of the way of the club, Naruto turned on his heels and swung his Blades of Chaos into it, easily slicing out gashes of the beasts crimson flesh with his short but razor sharp blades.

Growling and snarling, the massive beast stumbled back before it reached to a pillar at its side before ripped it from the wall. Spinning on one heel, it then threw the pillar towards the young Yurei. Frowning at this, Naruto quickly rolled to the side, allowing the pillar to sail passed him and then through the far wall of the room that lay behind him. Turning to scowl towards the Oni Naruto twirled the Blades of Chaos into a backhanded grip before taking a stance.

"C'mon then!" He roars before crouching and then lunging at the crimson monster, the Oni roaring as it charged forward as well. Jumping once he was close to the beast the Oni did so as well and the two collided with a crash. Slamming into one another Naruto stabbed his Blades of Chaos into it and then kicked off of the Oni, flying back as the Oni was slammed into the ground. Gripping the chains of his blade as he landed softly on the ground, Naruto then roared and slammed the Oni into the sidewall. Pulling down on the chains afterwards, the young Ghost of Konoha then slammed the Oni into the ground and pulled his blades back to his hands.

Slowly getting back to its feet, the Oni roared and rushed towards Naruto once more, swinging its club at the youth as it neared. Growling and sliding under the Oni, Naruto then flipped to his feet and stabbed his blades into its back. Roaring out in pain, the Oni tried to reach him as he climbed up to its head and he slammed his blades down into it. The Oni roared out in pain one last time before it fell to the ground, and its death while Naruto panted and placed his blades onto his back. Looking around, Naruto spotted the hole made by the Oni and walked through it and into a new hall.

Looking around Naruto walked down its length before stopping when he saw a white fox with an old red votive bib on around its neck. "One of Inari's servants I take it." Naruto grumbled while referring to the Kami Inari, not the kindly old man / annoying Gaki he'd once known as a Shinobi.

"_Actually Ghost of Konoha."_ The fox suddenly said before a poof of smoke appeared and a woman took the Fox's place. _"I AM Inari."_ She replied with a smile and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. Unlike Most Kami with a set form they took before mortals, Inari could be a fox, Dragon, Spider, snake, woman, man, or even androgynous if she wanted… though typically she was male he guessed Inari was in a funny mood today.

Inari was odd in that she had bright flaming red spiked hair that went down below her ass; she was dressed in a slightly loose white kimono, that showed the white wraps worn over her chest in either male, female, or androgynous form, a loose yellow Obi that was more like a sash with a blacksmiths hammer at her side, with a green pair of Hakama-pants, with green leather bracers over her forearms and shins that pulled the sleeves of her kimono and legs of her Hakama tight against her arms and legs, a green haori worn over her kimono, and a gold tiara around her head that ended with what looked like a fox's head at her forehead.

"Great… what do you want?" Naruto questioned flatly and Inari gave him a strange look before rolling her eyes.

"_I see someone is especially rude today. And to think I came all this way to give you a helping hand."_ Inari noted over dramatically and Naruto merely looked at her still.

"In case you've forgotten Inari, normally I only speak with Hachiman and even that is rare." Naruto reminded flatly and Inari blinked before frowning in thought then shrugged her shoulders with disinterest.

"_True. Anyways, I wanted to give you a little gift as a show of thanks for all the hard work you've done."_ Inari then said while reaching into her Kimono and pulled out a green circular rock before tossing it to Naruto. Catching it, Naruto was silent for a moment while looking at the rock, and then glared at Inari.

"It's a rock…" He said flatly and Inari snorted before snickering into one hand.

"_No, its special. It'll let you see what cannot be seen."_ Inari retorted and Naruto gave her a flat look in response.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked and Inari scratched her head for a moment then crossed her arms and leaned her head into one fist for a moment…

"_I have absolutely no Idea. But, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." _ Inari mused and then smirked towards Naruto. _"After all, even with the new overly rude and grumpy attitude of yours, I know your still clever as a fox. Ja ne!"_ Inari noted and then vanished in a plume of smoke, Naruto staring at the spot she had been before looking to the rock once more.

"I don't know whether that was an insult or a compliment… and it's still just a rock if you ask me…" Naruto stated before grumbling to himself and putting the rock in one pocket, maybe he'd find a use for it later…

--

(Present…)

Soon opening his eyes as the memories faded, Naruto growled in his throat and inwardly muttered about Inari… though admittedly, Inari wasn't half as annoying as Hermes just from the minute he'd been around the guy. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto then came up to a doorway carved into the side of the wall. Climbing up onto the cliff before the door, Naruto frowned and looked down to Helios.

"Alright first we'll need to find The Boots of Hermes, then we can free him and the way to my sun shield will be revealed to us." Helios explained and Naruto frowned upon seeing the dark pathway ahead of them and rubbed his chin thoughtfully… looking down at the "Former God of the Sun" Naruto untied him and held him face forward.

"What are you doing?" Helios demanded and Naruto gripped on his head, Helios screaming as a beam of light was shot out of him and straight ahead.

"Lighting the way." Naruto replied simply while walking forward, using Helios as little more than a flashlight along his way. Walking down the dark path, Naruto soon spotted two ghouls and pulled one of his blades out and threw it at one, then slammed it into the one next to it. Ripping his blade out of the first ghoul, Naruto then cut off the seconds' head before placing his blade onto his back.

"Ugh… I'm not supposed to be used as a torch!" Helios shouted at Naruto and the ashen warrior rolled his eyes.

"Get over it." Naruto grumbled while forcing another beam of light from Helios as he traveled further through the darkened passageway. Soon coming out, Naruto raised a brow upon finding a strange area with numerous roads, twists, turns, and what looked like areas for him to climb. Panting heavily, Helios groaned while he hung from Naruto's fingers, then looked up at the ashen warrior with a frown.

"Don't do that again." Helios stated and saw a look from Naruto that pretty much said he would do what he wanted.

"Where are we?" Naruto questioned while tying Helios head to his belt and the fallen god sighed.

"This is known as the Path of Hermes. It is a test of your ability to traverse even the most rugged of terrains. At the end you'll find his boots guarded by the sphinx." Helios replied with a frown while Naruto looked around and then made a mental map before frowning.

"Where are these boots and what do they look like?" Naruto asked and Helios was silent for a brief moment.

"The "Boots" are actually more along the lines of Greaves. They are made of gold and have wings on the sides of them. As for where they are, I'm truly not sure, all I know is that they are somewhere at the end of this path, and they're guarded by a Sphinx." Helios replied and Naruto frowned, inwardly wondering why anyone would want to put wings on a pair of greaves, it sounded pointless to him…

Mentally sighing, Naruto made his way over to a ledge and saw another at a distance from his current position. _'If I had access to my Chakra I could just run across the damn wall to get passed this…'_ Naruto thought to himself with a scowl, then looked up and saw a point he could swing off of with his Blades of Pandora. Taking several steps back, Naruto then ran forward and jumped out, throwing his Blade at the hook and swinging around. Turning a corner off of the hook, Naruto saw another one and swung his blade up at the next one.

Continuing on this path for a bit, Naruto soon launched himself to a ledge and rolled into a crouch. Looking around and seeing a wall of soft rock Naruto ran over to it and dug his Blades of Pandora into it. Climbing up the wall, Naruto growled as several Ghouls started to appear scaling the wall as well. "Do these things never stop?" Naruto wondered seriously and Helios frowned.

"Unfortunately for us, no. Kratos' Brother now controls the legions of the Undead to do his bidding. They hunt powerful souls and bring them to the coliseum so that they may do battle for his amusement." Helios replied and Naruto scowled before swinging one Blade, slamming it between several of the Ghouls. The Blade exploded on contact with the ground, blue flames spreading and knocking the Ghouls off of the wall and to the ground below. Calling his blade back, Naruto then started to quickly scale the wall, jumping up and digging his blades into the wall quickly.

Soon reaching the highest point he could, Naruto jumped over to the side and knocked a couple more ghouls off of the wall. Continuing over, Naruto then slid down the wall and came into contact with the ground. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Naruto saw only a thin plank of wood between him and the next portion of the Path of Hermes. _'Crap, I hate walking along narrow paths without Chakra…'_ Naruto thought to himself before walking forward and held his arms out to balance himself as he made his way to the next ledge.

Hopping off of the plank as he did, Naruto then turned and pressed his body against the side of the wall. Slowly moving across a path while keeping his eyes on his path, Naruto then jumped up and brought his legs up when the lower path stopped. Slowly moving his hands across the way, Naruto slid his hands over as well as he made his way across the area. Seeing a statue coming up, Naruto pulled himself up and pressed his body against the wall while sliding his way over, above the statue. Soon, Naruto saw the next ledge and mentally cheered when he finally finished reached it.

"I don't care how many times I've done shit like that, it's still annoying as hell." Naruto grumbled to himself before looking around and spotted ropes hanging from the walls and slapped his face. "You have got to be kidding me, who the hell made this place?" Naruto demanded and Helios answered him, figuring it'd been a question to him.

"It was built by Kratos' Brother after he found Hermes Boots, he decided he didn't need them, considering he already had impressive speed and agility, and so he constructed this course to keep any but the most determined of souls from reaching them." Helios replied and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was a rhetorical question…" Naruto stated flatly and Helios blinked before clearing his throat.

"Shall we carry on then?" He asked and Naruto sighed for a moment before taking several steps back, then ran forward, jumped off the ledge and grabbed one of the hanging ropes. Sliding down its length, Naruto kept his feet on the wall before running forward along it. Turning around and running back in an arch, Naruto then reached a crest before turning back around, running faster than before and threw himself off of the rope and into the distance. Landing on the next ledge in a low crouch, Naruto then cracked his neck before standing up.

"That wasn't so horrible." He noted and then stopped when he saw what appeared to be bladed-segmented columns rising up towards a large expanse. "I stand corrected." Naruto muttered and then looked over the column with a thoughtful frown. _'The rock its made of looks soft enough for me to scale, but those blades are probably sharp as razors, even given my unreal endurance and healing factor, I highly doubt trying to scale them is going to be easy.'_ Naruto thought to himself before reaching back and then pulling his Blades of Pandora free, and then twirled them in hand.

Walking to the column, Naruto jumped onto it and slowly made his way up, keeping wary of the blades. Moving passed them whenever he saw an opening, Naruto soon reached up to the expanse he'd seen. Crawling up onto it, Naruto let out a breath before seeing what looked like a temple, a large creature chained to it. The creature was disturbing, it had the head and breasts of a woman, the wings of an eagle, body of a lion, a snake headed tail, and it was wearing a strange helmet and simple silver shoulder armor that left her breasts exposed.

'_I'll give the gods of this land one thing, they certainly have some pretty wild imaginations when it comes to monsters…'_ Naruto thought to himself before walking towards the creature, its yellow snake like eyes opening and gazing down at the ashen warrior impassively.

"Warrior. He who would pass by me must first answer my riddle." The Sphinx stated and Naruto raised a brow towards her.

"Fine. Ask your question so I can get on with this." Naruto stated rudely while crossing his arms and the Sphinx narrowed its eyes on him for a moment.

"There are two sisters: One gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first." The Sphinx stated and Naruto blinked before shaking his head. _'Ah crap; I thought it'd be an easy one. All right, one gives birth to the other, and in turn, gives birth to the first… shit… think Naruto, it'll be something obvious, or at least something that you wouldn't expect. Maybe I should as the Sun God if he… wait a minute… Sun… Moon… Night, Day! That's it!'_ Naruto thought to himself then realized while smirking slightly as he looks back up to the sphinx.

"The answer is Night and Day." Naruto finally replied and saw the Sphinx scowl before nodding its head to him silently.

"Very good warrior, your second test is complete. You have traversed the Path of Hermes, and solved my riddle. Now go forth, your final test still awaits you…" The Sphinx said while bowing her head, the chains attached to her shoulder armor sliding off of her while flames formed around her. "Now… I shall take my leave of here…" She whispered while the flames soon consumed her, leaving only ash in her wake.

"That was easy." Naruto mused and Helios frowned but remained silent while Naruto walked towards the Temple. Pushing on the doors, Naruto grunted before then placing his foot onto them and kicked them open. Inside was a vast Corridor, a glow at the very end making Naruto growl. "Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Naruto muttered to himself before taking a step into the corridor, instantly, dozens of Ghouls rising up and Helios widened his eyes.

"This does not bode well for us." Helios mumbled and Naruto scoffed.

"I've dealt with worse than this before." The ashen warrior replied before cracking his neck and ran forward. Grabbing one of the Ghouls along the way, Naruto used it as a battering ram and ran through, over, and into the other ghouls, knocking them to the wayside before throwing the Ghoul to the side where it was impaled on a spike. Running for the glow he'd seen, Naruto cursed upon seeing four Ghoul Archers rise up out of the ground and take aim at him.

Rolling out of the way as they fired, Naruto saw the arrows impale four Ghouls instead and then grunted seeing the others heading straight for him. "I hate Ghouls." Naruto growled out as lightning flashed in his eyes and he then called on Poseidon's Rage, lighting flowing from his body and electrocuting all of the nearby Ghouls. Soon ceasing the attack, Naruto smirked seeing only a few Ghouls were left, then snapped his fingers as an idea for the Archers came to mind.

Quickly he untied Helios and the fallen God of the sun looked at him warily. "What are you doing?" He demanded and Naruto gripped his head tightly, Helios gritting his teeth and grunting in pain. Rolling out from his hiding place Naruto then closed his eyes and loosened his grip on Helios and a blinding flash of light spiraled out of the head, blinding all of the ghouls while Naruto opened his eyes. Lunging forward, Naruto used one of his Blades of Pandora and rammed it through one of the Archers before twisting on his heel and slamming it into another one.

Slicing the head off of the next Archer, Naruto then threw his Blade into the head of the final Archer and pulled it over to him. Placing a foot against its chest he roared out while ripping the blade upwards, yanking the head off of the Archers shoulders before throwing the head off of his blade. Turning to see the last of the Ghouls heading his way, Naruto smirked while lightning started to flow over his body. Roaring out soon after, Poseidon's Rage tore through his body and then electrocuted each of the Ghouls, destroying them all while Naruto landed in a low crouch.

Nodding his head, Naruto then twirled his Blade of Pandora in hand before placing it onto his back. "Ugh… never do that again." Helios mumbled and Naruto ignored him while tying the rope back to his belt and allowing Helios to hang at his hip. Turning around to find the doorway to the Boots of Hermes, Naruto saw a handle at the bottom of the door and frowned slightly. Kneeling down, he gripped the handle and grit his teeth while lifting up on it, soon opening the door and walked into the room.

Looking around, Naruto saw a pedestal before him, the "Boots" of Hermes resting atop them. Truly, they really were just greaves, golden greaves with an open front and what looked like thick leather leg warmers inside them to place over the legs when worn, and of course two golden wings at either side of them that curled back slightly. Frowning, Naruto walked over and took the Greaves, and then knelt down and put them on over his own sandals. Looking at them, he watched as the wings on them curled back over his calves and smirked slightly.

'_Alright, so the wings aren't THAT stupid, and at least I know they won't get in the way.'_ Naruto mused to himself before groaning as the door he'd entered shut behind him. Looking around, Naruto mentally sighed before reaching down and lifting Helios head slightly before glaring at it. "Alright. Now how do I get out of here?" Naruto questioned and saw a flat look form across the Fallen God's face.

"You must be joking. You have The Boots of Hermes and can't figure a way out of here?" Helios demanded and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before giving the head a look.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not from you lands, nor am I especially well versed in what the relics there in are capable of." Naruto reminded angrily and Helios blinked before allowing that with a tilt of his eyes, and then looked up.

"There's an opening above us, The Boots will allow you to walk on walls and increase your speed so…" Helios started to say only for Naruto to look down at the greaves and then nodded his head with a sly smirk.

"That's all I needed to hear, I can handle it from there." The Ashen Warrior stated and then crouched down and launched himself at a wall, then ran clear up it at a rapid and clearly inhuman pace before flipping out of the opening and landed in a crouch on top of the temple. Standing up and then looking down to the winged greaves, Naruto nodded his head slowly. _'These things may look silly, but they definitely come in handy.'_ He mused before looking out over the Path of Hermes and wondered how he should go about returning to the other fallen god.

"Warrior, to your right. I can see a passageway on the far wall." Helios urged and Naruto turned and saw a tunnel in the side of the far right wall, a hook between his current position and the cave. Humming for a moment and then taking a few steps back, Naruto crouched down while the wings on his greaves unfurled. Lunging forward, Naruto jumped off of the ledge and swung one of his blades up at the hook, catching it and swinging back and forth for a moment.

Swinging only a few seconds longer, Naruto released the hook and rolled into a crouch within the passageway. Looking up and seeing how dark it was, Naruto heard Helios groan as he was untied from the Ashen-Warriors belt and then used as a flashlight once more. Walking forward, Naruto kept his eyes open for any Ghouls as he journeyed into the depths of the cavern. Soon coming out, Naruto saw Hermes in his torment, spinning and jerking around in the strange contraption from before. Putting an annoyed Helios back on to his belt, Naruto walked forward and Hermes looked up at them.

"Well well well, nice to see you both again. Oh and it looks like you found my old greaves too, good show. Now how about giving me a little help here? I'm starting to feel a bit sick…" Hermes questioned while trying not to become ill from all the twisting, jerking, and spinning he was doing, though given how often it happened, he knew he'd eventually throw up, though he hoped to last longer than last time.

"If you jump down onto this thing when it stops next and then run over to the far wall, you'll find a lever. It should do the rest." Hermes replied and Naruto frowned before crossing his arms as the machine started up again. Watching it, Naruto mentally counted down how long it was going to run, ending at over a minute. Seeing it stopped, Naruto stayed still and watched it, counting down how long it would remain still he frowned when it only got up to about fifteen seconds.

"That's going to be a bit of a problem." Naruto muttered to himself before crouching down as he watched the machine move around and then quickly jumped onto it as it started to stop. The Wings on his greaves unfurled as he touched down on it, and then ran with blinding speed over to the far wall and jumped onto a ledge just in time to avoid the machine starting up again. Looking around, Naruto saw he was on one of many steps, each of them going up towards a final step at the corner of the room. Looking up to the final step, Naruto noticed a lever on it and frowned for a moment.

Looking to the wall towards it from his position, Naruto noticed that the turning gears and other moving parts of the machine blocked the way to it. "Hermes is more trouble than he's worth…" Helios noted with a frown and Naruto ignored the head before crouching down as the machine stopped. Quickly launching himself forward, Naruto jumped onto the side of the wall and ran along it before flipping onto the final step and landed in a low crouch. Hearing the machine start up once more, Naruto walked over to the lever and then grunted as he brought it down.

Instantly, the machine started to turn, spin, and jerk faster and faster until finally the metal let out a piercing shriek. The machine then gave way, falling apart while its pieces of the machine fell apart and fell into the massive hole below it. Looking down into the hole, Naruto saw Hermes, one of the heavy gears having fallen on top of him as he slowly stilled, then breathed his last breath at last. Looking up from the grizzly scene, Naruto noticed that without the machine in the way spotted another path out of the room, however, when he felt something heading for him, the ashen-warrior flipped out of the way of a black blur.

Lunging at a nearby wall and using Hermes boots to run along it then jumped off of it, Naruto landed in a crouch while looking around for his would be attacker. **"Well well well, look at who we have here. The Ghost of Sparta, The Fallen God, The Cursed Mortal himself, kill any family members lately?"** A voice mocked, one that sounded like Hermes voice, however it was… off… Turning around with a deep scowl across his face, Naruto found himself face to face with a Smoke-Hermes, arms crossed, legs fully repaired, and a silver version of his boots placed over his legs with purple flames covering the wings on their sides.

"**Never, Never Learn. Never, Never Change."** Smoke-Hermes mocked while quickly sprinting and appearing beside of Naruto, the ashen warrior backing up as Smoke-Hermes crossed his arms. **"Kratos, the fool who killed his own blood."** Smoke-Hermes mocked and then ran over to and then flipped onto a spike, with a cocky grin on his face. **"Kratos, the fool among mortals and gods."** Smoke-Hermes continued to mock before quickly sprinting over to a wall and leaned back into it with a grin.

"**Forever, ever cursed. Forever, ever doomed. Consumed by vengeance to his last breath. The Spartan lights the way to dusty death."** Smoke-Hermes mocked while overdramatically covering his face with one arm and then grinned over towards Naruto.

"What in the name of Olympus is this? And… why is he calling you Kratos? Even with your skin and marking your definitely not The Ghost of Sparta." Helios demanded while Smoke-Hermes grinned towards them, his eyes glowing an ominous red.

"This is what happened to Poseidon… do you still want me to "Release" you?" Naruto told Helios then asked him seriously and the head was silent while Smoke-Hermes then sprinted over to them. Stopping before Naruto, Smoke-Hermes placed his hands on his hips and grinned down at the ashen warrior arrogantly.

"**Well now, lets see which of us is the faster? Eh mortal?"** Hermes offered and Naruto narrowed his eyes, and then looked at Smoke-Hermes version of his boots thoughtfully for a moment before pulling his Blades of Pandora from his back. Seeing this, Smoke-Hermes grinned and then ran off to the side, growling, Naruto ran after the fallen god, barely keeping up with him as he ran up the side of a wall. **"C'mon! Keep up!"** Smoke-Hermes mocked before quickly flipping onto the path Naruto noticed earlier and then running into it.

Growling and following after the annoying ass of a fallen God, Naruto slid to a halt at the end of the path and saw Smoke-Hermes on the opposite side of the bridge flipping a coin. Turning to Naruto, the Fallen God laughed to himself for a moment before rolling to the side and landing on his feet. **"Lazy Mortal!"** Smoke-Hermes taunted and then ran off, Naruto crouching and then running after him as he did so.

Dashing after Smoke-Hermes, Naruto found himself running up a wall, Smoke-Hermes merely grinning as he hopped off the wall and then to into a crouch below. **"Isn't this fun!"** Smoke-Hermes called out while crossing his arms and Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch while throwing himself to the side, then kicked off the wall and into a flip. Landing near Smoke-Hermes, Naruto quickly lashed out with his blades only for the annoying Fallen God to quickly evade then start to back flip down a flight of pillars.

"**Ohhhh so close, but you missed!"** Smoke-Hermes mocked while Naruto grit his teeth and Helios frowned deeply.

"Something isn't right. Hermes is known to be more than a little prideful but this borders on the psychotic!" Helios noted while Naruto ignored him and crouched down before launching himself down after Smoke-Hermes, jumping from pillar to pillar as they fell down behind him. Nearing Smoke-Hermes, Naruto groaned mentally as the Fallen god quickly rushed off, hopping onto a rope over a massive chasm and then ran along the rope and over to a large cavern.

"**You amuse me, Spartan. Lets play a little longer!"** Smoke-Hermes shouted while crossing his arms and Naruto ran after him once more. Jumping onto the same rope Smoke-Hermes had been on, Naruto rushed across it before flipping off of it and landed in a crouch before the fallen god.

"End of the line Hermes." Naruto growled out while swinging his blade to cut the rope they'd used to get into the large cavern.

"**So you think Kratos, but you forget…"** Hermes started to say and then quickly lunged at Naruto and slammed a fist into his face. Grunting, Naruto went back a step while Hermes slid to a halt, a smirk on his face once more. **"… I'll always be faster than you!"** Hermes reminded and Naruto growled low in his throat while twirling the Blades of Pandora before catching them in a reverse grip.

"I hope you know I'm going to kill you for that." Naruto growled out and Smoke-Hermes merely grinned before launching at Naruto, the Ashen-Warrior merely rolling to the side before swinging his Blades of Pandora at the fallen-god. Grinning, Smoke-Hermes easily evaded the blades before running at Naruto and jumped into a flying kick and the Ashen-Warrior. Growling, Naruto grabbed Smoke-Hermes out of the air and then brought his knee to his back, hearing a sharp crack before throwing him to the ground.

Crawling away, Smoke-Hermes managed to crawl into a run before turning and slamming a fist into Naruto once more. _'Ghouls hit harder than this idiot…'_ Naruto noted while Smoke-Hermes slowed and then rolled onto his face as his spine repaired itself. Frowning, Naruto stomped over towards Smoke-Hermes, the evil spirit looking up at him and then considering his options.

"**Don't think you've won yet Spartan!"** Smoke-Hermes taunted before lunging at Naruto, somehow shifting fully into smoke and surrounded Naruto. Gritting his teeth as he did, Naruto gripped the sides of his hands to his head as he felt something start to poke around in his mind… and then he saw flashes of memories, not only his own but those of someone else as well, the memories turned and twisted as a voice echoed in the depths of his mind.

"_**The hands of Death could not defeat me…"**_ Naruto heard in his head as visions of a past started to flash before his eyes again. He saw an ashen man being pulled into a fiery pit by black hands… _**"The Sisters of Fate, could not hold me…"**_ Naruto heard as he saw flashes of three strange women in his mind. _**"And YOU will not see the end of this day!"**_ The voice growled out while a shaky image of a man with a long white beard and toga flashed in Naruto's mind. _**"I WILL have my revenge!"**_ He finally heard and saw what appeared to be a man's dark amber-gold eyes flash within his mind, a red mark curving over the left eye while they seemed to gaze into his very soul…

"Get… out… of my HEAD!" Naruto roared out furiously while throwing his arms to the side with a roar. Instantly Smoke-Hermes was forced out of his body, rolling onto his stomach before chuckling as he looked up at a panting Naruto. The Ashen warrior reached up and gripped the sides of his head once more, screwing his eyes shut, before falling to his knees as black wisps started to swirl and wrap around him. His dark amber-gold eyes suddenly opening and then falling onto Smoke-Hermes, teeth gritted in fury.

"Rage _of _**the** _**FALLEN!"**_ Naruto exclaimed as the black wisps consumed him once more, his Fallen form opening its eyes and then narrowing them onto Smoke-Hermes dangerously. _**"Great, an annoying fly for me to crush under my new boots."**_ He muttered darkly and then gazed down at Helios head and scoffed. _**"And an equally annoying Sun-God I need to do away with as well."**_ Naruto muttered to himself while Smoke-Hermes smirked and Helios looked up at the new creature with obvious confusion.

"What is this?" Helios demanded and Naruto sneered then pulled his Blades of Pandora from his back.

"_**Be silent Helios, I'll deal with you after I squash this annoying fly."**_ He growled out while stalking over to the smirking Smoke-Hermes as he slowly sat up and started to laugh. _**"What do you find so funny worm?"**_ Naruto demanded in a deep growl and Smoke-Hermes snickered while looking up at him.

"**What shouldn't I find funny Mortal. You die, then you're reborn, only to suffer the same wretched fate of your first life… I guess you didn't learn from your mistakes the first time, eh Spartan."** Smoke-Hermes managed to get out and then hissed in pain while rolling onto his back and looked over to where Naruto was. **"Its almost like you're doomed to an eternity of suffering. Forced to loose everyone you cared for one by one every time your born!"** Smoke-Hermes noted with a wide grin and Naruto narrowed his eyes onto the evil spirit dangerously.

Growling in his throat, Naruto got back to his feet and narrowed his eyes on Smoke-Hermes, placing his Blades of Pandora onto his back and getting back to his feet, Naruto walked over to the fallen god with a deep scowl. Reaching down, Naruto gripped the front of Smoke-Hermes clothes and then saw his eyes widen.

"**Oh no."** He said while realizing what the Ashen-Warrior was going to do to him for that. Reaching back, Naruto swung one of his blades and sliced off one of Smoke-Hermes legs before throwing him to the side. Gritting his teeth and whimpering lightly Smoke-Hermes tried desperately to drag himself away from the white warrior. Slowly following after the fallen god, Naruto watched him futilely attempt to escape him.

Reaching down, as he tried to get away, Naruto gripped Smoke-Hermes sole remaining leg while pulling one of his blades free. Holding it up to Smoke-Hermes leg Naruto slow dug it through the limb with a scowl. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then threw his arm out, lopping off the leg and leaving Hermes to fall to the ground in a heap. Reaching down, Naruto picked up Smoke-Hermes remains and then roared while tossing him into the chasm they'd ran over.

Smoke-Hermes fell screaming, his body smashing into the sides of the Chasm as he fell. Soon however, a splash was heard while the numerous sharp rocks that rested below impaled Smoke-Hermes. Gasping and reaching a hand up, Smoke-Hermes then breathed his last breath as his body began to fade. Looking on impassively at this, Naruto scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest with a deep scowl.

"_**Good riddance."**_ Naruto growled out before looking down at Helios head and saw the wide-eyed head. Untying Helios from his belt, Naruto then narrowed his eyes on the Fallen God and hummed in thought for a moment while gazing at it thoughtfully.

"W-what are you thinking?" Helios questioned and Naruto remained silent while walking over to the chasm he'd thrown Smoke-Hermes into and nodded his head slowly, looking directly at the numerous spikes in the river below.

"_**That'll work nicely."**_ Naruto noted and Helios eyes widened even as Naruto held his head over the chasm.

"Wait! I can help you further!" Helios tried to say and Naruto frowned.

"_**I need no help from the gods. I already know of your treachery."**_ Naruto reminded and saw Helios look down towards the bottom of the chasm.

"It's true then… what Hermes was saying is true. You really are The Ghost of Sparta!" Helios exclaimed loudly while Naruto slowly shook his head.

"_**I've no idea who this Ghost of Sparta of yours is. Besides that you should be more worried for your own life Helios… especially since Gods annoy me to no end."**_ Naruto noted darkly while releasing Helios, letting him fall screaming into the rocks and river below. Crossing his arms, Naruto then blinked as he heard a familiar song echo in the cavern. _**"Pandora…"**_ He whispered before groaning and reaching a hand up and gripped one side of his head as the black wisps and silver armor that had formed over his body slowly faded and gave way to Naruto's original form.

"What just happened?" He wondered to himself before shaking his head and looked up as he heard the song of Pandora. Seeing a way out of the cavern over to his side, Naruto looked to his side and only briefly wondered where Helios head had gone before shrugging. _'It's not like I wanted to carry him around forever.'_ The ashen-warrior thought to himself casually while walking towards the opening.

Soon crouching down, Naruto then ran over to the wall and sprinted up the side of it, soon coming out of the hole in the ceiling and on top of the caves. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto looked around for a moment, then looked up and widened his eyes as he could see what looked like a gigantic four-armed man holding up the skies in the distance. _'Wow, you definitely don't see that everyday…'_ Naruto thought to himself with wide eyes, then shook his head as he heard Pandora's song, only louder this time. Seeing the Statue of Pandora he'd noticed before, Naruto walked over to it even as the familiar flickering blue flame appeared in its open hands.

This statue was on its side, casually looking to its open right hand while lying on its side and resting its cheek upon the fist of its right hand. _"Hello again Naruto, it looks like you've been quite busy."_ Pandora noted and Naruto frowned slightly while walking over to the statue and then crossed his arms as he gazed down at the massive Coliseum below them.

"Pandora, what's that Coliseum doing down here? I'd think the dead would've had enough violence by now." Naruto questioned, then noted to himself and Pandora nodded her head in agreement.

"_That coliseum was built by the new ruler of Hades, he created it to torment those whose lives were filled with hate and violence. Though I hear he gets no small amount of pleasure from watching the souls fight one another to the death for his own amusement."_ Pandora replied while scowling down towards the Coliseum and Naruto hummed for a moment, and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Pandora, why exactly are you helping me? I've never met you before in my life, so what do you get out of it?" Naruto asked and Pandora was silent as she kept her eyes trained onto the coliseum below.

"_Do I have to have a reason to help someone Naruto? Have you been used and betrayed so often that you have to question the motives of the dead now?"_ Pandora asked and Naruto frowned slightly while looking down at her.

"You've watched my life, you tell me." He replied flatly and Pandora inclined her head towards the ashen-warrior, giving him that much.

"_True, but I won't gain anything from helping you Naruto, nor do I gain anything from betraying you. I help you because we have met before, though admittedly not in this life."_ Pandora finally explained and Naruto raised a brow.

"This life?" He asked and Pandora was silent once more, the blond grunting as he figured she wouldn't explain any more to him. "How much longer till I can leave? I'm having increasingly frequent flashes of things I've never seen before and voices in my head the further I go into this place." Naruto questioned, then grumbled while rubbing his temples with a grimace.

"_You still don't have everything you'll need Naruto. While your Blades of Pandora and Poseidon's Rage will be excellent when you finally face the gods of your homeland, they will not be sufficient to kill them."_ Pandora reminded the Ashen-Warrior and Naruto grunted before looking down towards the Coliseum and saw a massive gate before it with something resting before it.

"Fine… Then I'll just have to keep moving forward." Naruto said while Pandora's flame went out. Taking a breath, the ashen-warrior then took several steps back before running forward and jumped off of the cliff and fell closer and closer to the ground. Soon coming close to the ground the ashen warrior started rolling along the ground for a moment before coming out in a low crouch. Slowly getting back to his feet, Naruto walked towards the gate, frowning slightly as he saw several large dark blue rocks blocking his path inside the coliseum…

--

Pandora: _Continuing on his journey Naruto wandered further and further into the underworld, his destination the Underworld Coliseum. Using the Boots of Hermes to run through the Underworlds depths he soon found his path towards the Coliseum of The Underworld impeded by massive rocks. Knowing his current weapons would be all but useless if he wanted to get passed them…_

--

Naruto frowned as he looked at the dark-blue rocks and then crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. "Now this could be a problem…" Naruto mused to himself before seeing a man walking around the rocks with a frown, arms crossed behind his back. "Hey you!" Naruto called while walking towards the man and saw him look towards him with wide fearful eyes. The man was old, with short white curly hair and a beard, blue eyes, and was dressed in odd clothing with a toga, sandals, and some kind of sleeveless scale mail shirt with gold bangles over his biceps.

"Oh no! Not you again!" He shouted and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, not wondering for the first time why everyone thought he was someone else.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto stated and the man looked at him for a moment before visibly relaxing and sighing in relief.

"Oh Thank the Gods, I thought you were the Ghost of Sparta for a moment." The man admitted and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You and everyone else down here buddy." Naruto grumbled out audibly and then walked over to the man and looked at the massive spikes protecting the gates to the entrance of the coliseum. "So, how does someone get in there?" Naruto asked while looking to the man and he shook his head for a moment.

"I don't know, though I have to wonder why you want too. Only tormented Souls who suffer the Punishment for Wrath or Sloth are held inside." The man stated and Naruto raised a brow, wondering why that sounded like it should mean something to him.

"I want to get in because I obviously can't go around it if I want to reach the exit to this place." Naruto responded while waving a hand to the massive chasm around the coliseum and saw the man blink before scratching his head and nodding.

"Oh, well that makes sense. But like I said, I don't know how you're supposed to get in there. I mean, I think Hercules might know but he's…" The man said while starting to ramble and Naruto held up a hand.

"Just point me in his direction…" The Ashen Warrior ordered and the man pointed to the side and blinked as Naruto walked away. Shaking his head as he wandered further into the Underworld, Naruto had to wonder why this one was so different from "Yomi" back home.

'_Either Their God of The Dead was a lot more sadistic than The Shinigami, or the guy really didn't like anyone getting out of here… maybe even both.'_ Naruto mused to himself before stopping as he came to a massive pair of doors and frowned slightly. _'I wonder if I'll actually be able to open these?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before shaking his head and reminded himself he'd dealt with worse. Walking to the door, Naruto found two handles and grabbed one with each hand. Digging his heels into the dirt, the ashen warrior grit his teeth while throwing the doors open, revealing they were part of a circular room and he'd just closed the back door.

Muttering about how annoying "Hades" was under his breath, Naruto walked into the room and then stopped when a shadow came over him. Quickly rolling to the side, Naruto looked to his attacker and saw a massive beast with only one eye. It was wielding a massive spiked ball in place of its right hand and wore old obsidian battle armor. "Holy Shit." Naruto mumbled while the beast roared and reared its right arm back, the spiked ball replacing his fist spinning in its socket.

Rolling out of the way of the ball, Naruto then lunged at the creature while pulling the Blades of Pandora free. Swinging the two blades Naruto started slicing into the Beast. However it then called the spiked ball back to its arm and swung it down at him, almost totally unfazed by his attacks. Growling and rolling out of the way of the beast's hand, Naruto then lunged forward and ran up the front of the one eyed beast before twisting into a kick to its face.

Yet again this did little to phase it and instead it grabbed him, roared and threw him to the ground before swinging its arm. Cursing under his breath, Naruto rolled out of the way and then flipped back to his feet while the Cyclops roared and then lunged at him in a charge. Growling, Naruto rolled under the beast and then stabbed one of his blades into the ground before turning and lunging at it. Hopping onto its back, Naruto climbed up until he reached the armor at its head and neck.

Rearing back both of his Blades of Pandora, Naruto started to slam them into the back of the beast's head. Sparks flew as Naruto gritted his teeth and continued to slam the blades into the helmet and armor, soon cracking it. Rearing back his arm one final time, Naruto broke the armor away from the beast with one last slam of his blades. However, the Cyclops then reached back and finally grabbed a hold of him and roared while slamming him into the ground and swinging its arm towards him.

Rolling out of the way once more, Naruto flipped to his feet and swung both of his blades upwards. The blades cut into the Cyclops, causing little damage until Naruto turned on one heel and brought both blades down with a roar. Blue flames exploded from his weapons, causing the Cyclops to back up for a moment. That one moments reprieve was enough for Naruto however as he lunged forward, ducked under the Cyclops and then started to climb its back once more. Reaching its head Naruto evaded its hand as it tried to grab him and slammed both of his blades through its skull.

Screeching out in pain, the beast thrashed about while Naruto held on for dear life. Growling as he did so the ashen-Warrior then flipped over the Cyclops and placed his feet onto the front of its shoulders before reaching into the eye socket of the beast and yanked on the eye. Gritting his teeth as the beast cried out a loud shriek, Naruto ripped the eye out of the Cyclop's head and flipped back, the Cyclops stumbling about for a moment before falling to the ground dead.

Breathing out several heavy pants, Naruto made a note not to do that again before walking over to the back wall and throwing the Cyclops eye over his shoulder. Coming to the door at the back, Naruto grit his teeth and threw it open like he had the first one. Walking out, Naruto frowned when he saw a temple with a giant head of a lion in the distance, what looked like numerous burning funeral pyres all filled with the bodies of dozens of ghouls.

Walking down the path towards the temple, Naruto noticed the funeral pyres start to turn a violet color as he passed them. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto treaded forward while reaching back and pulled the Blades of Pandora from his back. Stopping at the entrance to the temple, Naruto turned around and wasn't surprised when he saw dozens of Ghouls crawling out of the pyres and hissing while looking towards him. Twirling the Blades of Pandora into a reverse grip, Naruto then crouched down before lunging forward with a roar.

Stabbing the first ghoul in his shoulders with his blades, Naruto then flipped over it and swung its body along the way before slamming it into the ground. Blue flames exploded from the Blades of Pandora and knocked the many ghouls back while Naruto twisted and stabbed another Ghoul in the chest before turning and spinning it around, slamming it into several more Ghouls before it was sent flying off the end of the blade. Stopping his spin while the Ghouls lunged at him once more, Naruto then closed his eyes while lightning formed over his hands.

Opening his eyes a second later he roared out as Poseidon's Rage was unleashed and flowed through him and then into the Ghouls surrounding him. The Ghouls were thrown back by the blast of energy, Naruto landing and then twirling his Blades of Pandora around, slicing into the remaining Ghouls. The Ghouls fell down, gashes and slices of gore torn out of them while Naruto narrowed his eyes as more approached. Crouching down, Naruto then lunged forward and grabbed one of the Ghouls before using it as a battering ram, knocking more of them to the wayside.

Sliding to a stop and turning, Naruto threw the Ghoul into one of the others before twisting into a jump and slamming his Blades of Pandora into the ground on top of them. The Blades Exploded in a burst of blue fire, incinerating several ghouls while Naruto landed and then swung both blades in an arc, lopping the head off of one of them and then threw a blade and caught a ghoul with it. Yanking himself over to it, Naruto rammed his shoulder into the ghoul before slamming a fist into its face, crushing it while looking up at the few remaining Ghouls.

Crouching down, Naruto felt the wings on The Boots of Hermes unfold before he lunged forward. Fire trailed behind the Ashen Warrior as he barreled through the Ghouls before jumping into a double kick to the face of one Ghoul. The Ghouls head went flying back while Naruto rolled in mid air, dodging a slash from another Ghoul and swung his Blades of Pandora low to the ground while turning and knocking the Ghouls up into the air. Throwing two of his Blades out, the ashen warrior then caught the two remaining ghouls and brought them to him.

Grabbing them by the throat, Naruto them smashed their heads together, finishing off the last of the ghouls. Panting slightly, Naruto then placed his Blades of Pandora back onto his back and turned around to face the Temple. Cracking his neck, Naruto walked forward, passed the now empty pyres while the doors of the temple slowly swung open to give him access…

--

Pandora: _Going farther and farther into Hades Depths in his quest to escape from it, Naruto soon came upon the third Torment. This was the Torment of Envy, where the fallen Hero Hercules is now eternally trapped and tortured…_

--

Walking into the Temple, Naruto was surprised to see what appeared to be a giant room with a massive door at the far end and six spiked walls positioned around the room at either side with massive marble pillars holding them all up, a man hanging in the center of the door with chains attached to heavy manacles that were holding his arms and legs. Looking at the Chains, Naruto noticed the upper set went up and into holes in the top and bottom of the two massive doorways.

Taking a look at the man himself, Naruto saw a giant of a man with muscles that surpassed anyone he'd ever seen and scars covering his form, with short dark hair and tanned skin with a strange golden mask covering his what looked to be a horribly disfigured face, a white "Skirt" around his waist with a thick leather belt and numerous pteruges falling off of it, leather sandals and large obsidian shoulder-guards that appeared similar to the paws of a lion. Humming to himself, Naruto walked into the room and then crossed his arms while looking up at the strange man.

"Come to stare or do you have a purpose for being down here Mortal?" The man suddenly demanded while looking down at the Ashen-Warrior, eyes narrowing behind the golden mask. Raising a brow, Naruto walked forward and looked up at the man with a frown across his face.

"Mortal? Are you supposed to be a god then?" Naruto questioned of the giant of a man flatly and the said man growled angrily.

"No. But I am a Demigod, I am Hercules, son of Zeus and killer of the Nemian Lion." Hercules replied and Naruto raised a brow for a moment before looking at his "Torment" with a frown.

"What kind of Torment is this supposed to be?" Naruto asked flatly and Hercules narrowed his eyes onto the youth.

"These chains use my own strength against me, if I try to struggle I run the risk of ripping myself apart. If I move my arms the chains on my legs will move and vice versa." Hercules explained and Naruto hummed in thought for a moment while looking around, then saw two turnstiles, one on either side of Hercules.

"Then what exactly is behind that door?" Naruto questioned and Hercules frowned down at the youth.

"Beyond these doors lay the fabled Gauntlet of Zeus, its powers have no equal save for the Blade of Olympus itself. It can break any barrier and even Kill Gods." Hercules replied and Naruto was silent for a moment before fighting to keep an evil grin off his face.

"Really now… That is certainly interesting and I can imagine why someone would want to hide something like that… but can it really kill Gods?" Naruto questioned with a straight face, barely hiding the interest in his voice and Hercules scoffed.

"Of course it can fool. I know of only two weapons that can truly kill a God. One is the Blade of Olympus; the other is the Gauntlet of Zeus. The Blade of Olympus has killed not only Athena Goddess of War, but also Zeus The King of The Gods himself! The Gauntlet of Zeus on the other hand was used to kill the Goddess of Death herself, Hades Queen, Persephone!" Hercules explained and Naruto slowly nodded his head while rubbing his chin with a frown.

"And BOTH weapons were used by my upstart brother Kratos." Hercules then added with a frown and Naruto blinked, wondering why he was hearing that name so often in this place.

"Brother? Wait, I thought the guy in control of the Underworld was his brother." Naruto noted and Hercules nodded his head with a hidden scowl.

"He is. Father is famous for his escapes in the beds of many women. I am a "Bastard" son just as Kratos and his brother not to mention numerous others are…" The man explained while Naruto shook his head, then stopped as he remembered every Shinobi or human who could use Chakra in his lands were all descended from The Kami… and wouldn't that technically make him a Demigod? Shaking his head of that thought Naruto looked at the door behind Hercules then the turnstiles on either side of the man with a frown.

However as he did, he couldn't help but remember another situation that had been similar to this one. Admittedly, the door hadn't been quite this much of a puzzle to open, but he did have to gut a Tengu to get the key to it …

--

(Past…)

Pandora: _Further into the underworld he went, and still more memories flowed through his mind. The almost never-ending visions of his past still haunting his every waking moment and reminding Naruto why he had to have his vengeance. This time however, he remembered his encounter with a Tengu, a mythical beast that held the power to control the wind with a fan…_

Wandering deeper into the temple that held the sacred mirror, Naruto frowned to himself with his arms crossed. He'd kept his "Gift" from Inari, but so far he had no idea what to do with the annoying little trinket. Reaching into one of the pouches on his belt he pulled it out and then looked at it before flicking it into the air with his thumb and caught it in his hand. "Useless rock…" Naruto growled out before looking at the rock for a moment and then looked through the hole on it and suddenly stopped.

Looking around through the rock, Naruto noticed that everything now had an odd green tint too it. Down the hall he saw several small, child sized really, almost Oni-like creature skittering about while beating on corpses. "Shikigami? But who would summon them?" Naruto wondered and then frowned before slowly kneeling down and pulled a leather strap from a corpse. Using the strap, Naruto tied it on the ends of the circular rock before pulling it on over his right eye, allowing him to see the Shikigami without holding the stone to his eye.

'_I guess it isn't completely useless…'_ Naruto admitted if only to himself while pulling his Blades of Chaos from his back and lunged down the hall with a roar. Turning towards him, one of the Shikigami shrieked and the others all turned towards him before they rushed to attack. Twisting on his heel, Naruto spun his Blades of Chaos in a low sweep before flipping up and slamming both blades into the ground. The Blades of Chaos glowed with fire as they slammed into the ground, flames burning and searing the flesh from their bodies while Naruto pulled them back instantly.

Those few Shikigami remaining thus lunged at him once more, growling as the tiny terrors rushed towards him, Naruto flipped over one of them and then swung one of his blades down at it. Pulling it up to him, Naruto then slammed a fist into the creature, sending it flying into one of the other Shikigami. Flipping his blades over his shoulders, Naruto then slammed them into the ground once more, frying several more while the rest quickly tried to surround him. Growling in his throat, Naruto concentrated on his Hitodama and then unleashed Poseidon's Fury, lightning swirling around his body and tearing the many Shikigami apart.

Landing and panting heavily once he was finished, Naruto then looked around to make certain no more Shikigami were around. Grunting, the Ashen-Warrior replaced his Blades of Chaos back onto his back, and then walked further into the corridor. Looking around, Naruto noted everything looked more or less normal with the odd little "Spirit-Stone" Inari had given him, though he noted a strange distortion on a wall. Blinking as the thought registered, Naruto turned back to the distortion and noticed it was shining as well as wavering…

"What the hell?" He wondered before shaking his head and narrowing his eyes on the door dangerously. _'Alright, either that's a doorway that's been bricked over and the stone knows it, it's got a spell or seal to where Yurei and Youkai won't notice it, or the stone is acting up… I think I'll go with one of the first two.'_ Naruto mused to himself before then lifting the Spirit-Stone from his eye to see the wall still shimmer. Pulling Hachiman's katana from his side, Naruto leaned it against his shoulders while making sure of which wall and where the shimmer had been.

Crouching down, Naurot then lunged forward and slammed his blade into the wall, the blade cut through it instantly, and no explosion of dust or debris. Humming as the spell dissipated, Naruto looked through a new doorway, thus revealing a hidden room. Looking around cautiously, Naruto hopped into the room and landed in a crouch while sheathing Hachiman's Katana at his side. Looking around the room, Naruto then spotted a doorway with an intricate locking mechanism and frowned. _'I'd bet Konoha that's where the mirror is…'_ He thought and then saw as a man at the door reached to the lock and yanked something out of it only to stow it away while Naruto frowned.

"You!" Naruto cried out and the man turned only to gasp and back away.

"N-no! The Ghost of Konoha!" He shouted and then ran away screaming, Naruto pinching the bridge of his nose as he did. _'This is why I'm beginning to hate mortals.'_ Naruto inwardly grumbled before crouching down and lunging after the man, moving quickly into a doorway and turning down a hall. Soon starting to catch up with the man Naruto sprinted forward only to quickly roll out of the way as something busted through a nearby wall. Through the wall came a being with a red face and bird wings, it quickly snatched up the man and landed before turning to Naruto who scowled.

Its eyes were beady black with yellow sclera; its skin a reddish-brown color with a long nose, it had a bushy white beard and mustache, with short white hair and no eyebrows, on it's back was a pair of white-feathered wings and at the ends of its fingers and toes were sharp claws. The creature had a brown kimono top, with a white yuigesa or a "pom-pommed sash" down the front of his chest, a pair of gray Hakama pants with a gray sash around his waist and a fan made of feathers placed in his sash, an odd straw cloak down it's back, with mesh placed around each of his shins and forearms, and rope tied over those to hold the pants down tightly, with red Tengu-Geta or tall one-toothed wooden sandals, and a black tokin "monks cap" on its head.

"A Tengu? No… not just a Tengu, but a Daitengu… What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto demanded and the Daitengu merely ignored him, deigning him no threat to his person. "Hey! Answer me! Are your kind working for Yami now as well?!" Naruto demanded while the Daitengu turned to the youth and stroked its white beard while holding the man it had caught with one arm as he tried to claw at its wrist for freedom.

"**Oh ho, so it's Yami's old servant. The Ghost of Konoha himself. Or, are you truly working with those weak and feeble Kami now, as they say?"** The Daitengu noted then wondered to himself and Naruto growled angrily while crouching into a stance, his Blades of Chaos gripped tightly.

"I no longer serve Yami if that's what you mean! Now answer me, have you betrayed the Kami and gone over to Yami's side?!" Naruto demanded and the Daitengu chuckled before pulling a fan from his sash and twirled it in his free hand.

"**Betray the Kami? Your one to talk, Ghost of Konoha, your own deeds are spoken of with awe among the Youkai of the lands. I'd say you were the only one between us who has betrayed anyone. For I cannot betray someone I am not loyal to in the first place. We Tengu were once Harbingers of war until the elders became soft and taught the mortals our skills… I intend to return us to our true roots, and drown this world in war!"** The Daitengu mused then exclaimed and Naruto grit his teeth in fury before lunging at the Daitengu, only for it to laugh to twist on its heel swinging its fan and sending a gust of wind slamming into Naruto.

Chuckling to himself, the Daitengu then twisted on his geta and flew out the hole he made. Growling as he got back to his feet, Naruto rushed over to the hole and looked up. He saw the Tengu flying up the side of the building and to a large tower… Looking to the walls, Naruto then dug his Blades of Chaos into them before climbing up after the Tengu, teeth gritted in fury as he chased after the Youkai…

--

(Present…)

Coming out of his thoughts, Naruto shook his head and returned to looking at the two turnstiles as he tried to figure out what to do to open the door… _'Wait, no, it couldn't be THAT could it? No one is that twisted… right?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before looking up when he felt someone was staring at him and saw a glaring Hercules. "What are you looking at?" Hercules demanded while Naruto came out of his thoughts and then placed a hand to his head as a voice started to whisper in his mind.

"_**This fool is in our way, we must move forward if we wish to obtain our vengeance!"**_ The voice was deep and ominous, though Naruto noted that it somehow felt familiar to him. _'What… who… ugh… what's wrong with me? Why does this keep happening?'_ Naruto wondered to himself for a moment before shaking his head and looked to Hercules. _'Regardless, that voice is right; "Hercules" here is being used as a method of keeping the doors shut. He's in my way.'_ Naruto noted as his eyes narrowed and a dark frown crossed over his features.

Turning to the left, Naruto walked over to that turnstile and took hold of the handle. "What are you doing?" Hercules suddenly demanded and Naruto remained silent before huffing and grit his teeth while pushing on the turnstile. Pushing it around he heard a churning sound while Hercules nervously looked around for its affect. Soon hearing a click from the Turnstile, Naruto backed up from it as its handle rose to point upward and then the whole turnstile sank into the ground.

Making his way over to the second turnstile, Naruto looked up to see a Hercules struggling with his chains slightly only to cry out in pain as the chains from his legs pulled down on them. Shaking his head, Naruto walked over to the second turnstile and took hold of it. "Wait! You don't have any idea of the mistake your about to make warrior!" Hercules exclaimed and Naruto frowned while turning to give the massive man a look in response.

"Perhaps, or maybe you just don't want to die." Naruto uttered ominously while turning back to the Turnstile and gripped the handle.

"Stop this! I must be the one to defeat the madman whose taken control of the Underworld! He's MY brother, my responsibility, not yours!" Hercules shouted at the ashen warrior and Naruto scoffed while digging his heels into the ground and started to turn the handle of the turnstile.

"I'll deal with the monster myself Hercules. I don't need your help nor do I especially want you in my way, not when I've gutted the undead, massacred demons, slaughtered monsters, and even murdered gods." Naruto stated darkly as he finished his turning, the turnstile's handle rising up, and then the rest of it sinking down into the ground. Hearing a loud churning, Naruto then turned to see sections of the door behind Hercules move outwards, leading to three levers.

The first lever was centered below Hercules, while the other two were at either of the upper most corners of the doorway. Grunting to himself, Naruto walked over to the door and jumped onto one of the outer sections before making his way up. Frowning as Hercules tried to move over to him, Naruto gave the dead man a look. "Would you stop struggling, your only making your suffering worse than it needs to be." Naruto noted flatly and Hercules gave him a look through the gold of his mask.

"Warrior, it matters little how skilled you are, you have no idea the power he wields… you cannot defeat him on your own!" Hercules stated and Naruto frowned before jumping over to the first of the two levers.

"We'll see about that…" Naruto said darkly while placing his foot down and tugged down on the lever. Instantly, Naruto heard a click while that side of Hercules body was pulled back against the door.

"Are you really so much like Kratos that you would sacrifice anything in your way!?" Hercules demanded and Naruto was silent for a moment before frowning even as he jumped over to the second lever.

"I've learned how to live with a lot of things I never thought I'd do before… this is one of them." Naruto noted while pulling down that lever as well, Hercules other arm and leg being yanked back, thus pinning him to the front of the door. Instantly Naruto heard a churning sound and hopped off of the door, the plates that had been jutting outward shifting back into place. Walking over to the final lever, Naruto looked up towards Hercules and saw the giant of a man clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes.

"You really are no better than Kratos… I hope you rot in the pits of Hades forever warrior!" Hercules shouted and Naruto frowned before kicking the final lever, the room shaking as a grinding and churning sound echoed throughout its walls. Looking up, Naruto backed away slightly while Hercules grit his teeth while the doors slowly opened, roaring out, Hercules pulled on the chains on his arms and legs, trying desperately to keep the doors from opening.

"Enough of this…" Naruto muttered while walking forward and then kicked the doors with all his strength. The added boost from Naruto's kick was all the doors needed before Hercules was ripped in two by the chains holding him, his blood falling to cover Naruto while the Golden Mask he'd been wearing fell to the ground with a clatter. Seeing the mask, Naruto walked over to it for a moment before picking it up and looked it over for a few seconds.

However upon looking up to the door Naruto took several steps back while black smoke flowed out of Hercules corpse. "Shit… I guess even a Demigod has enough power to hold one of those "Spirits of Evil" after all." Naruto muttered while the mask in his hand vanished into thin air, making his eyes widen as he realized it was a relic. "Great… I'll have figure out what it does later." Naruto muttered while pulling his Blades of Pandora from his back while Smoke-Hercules fully formed and then slowly cracked his knuckles.

"**I've been waiting for this, Brother."** The booming voice of Hercules echoed while Naruto frowned towards the giant of a man. **"Now its my turn for vengeance, my turn to murder the man who killed me!"** Smoke-Hercules growled out before lunging forward and swung one of his arms. Moving back, Naruto watched as Smoke-Hercules broke solid stone with his bear hands and the ground shuddered under his fists.

"Great, a muscle bound brute…" Naruto mumbled to himself while circling around Hercules as he stayed down in a low crouch while watching him. Growling, Naruto lunged at Smoke-Hercules and lashed out with his Blades of Pandora. However, Smoke-Hercules merely batted the blades away like they were nothing and grinned. Lashing out he grabbed Naruto by his throat and lifted him up with a smirk, applying pressure to the ashen warriors throat to strangle him.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto lashed out with a kick to Smoke-Hercules face in retaliation, but the Demigod merely shrugged the attack off. Taking one last breath and growling in his throat, Naruto then threw one of his blades slamming it into Smoke-Hercules face and forcing him to stumble back. Falling to the ground, Naruto took in several gasping breaths before turning around to see a furious Smoke-Hercules sneer towards him.

"**You're going to pay for that brother!"** The man roared out before lunging forward in an attempt to ram the ashen warrior. Quickly getting back to his feet, Naruto caught Smoke-Hercules in a test of strength and grit his teeth as the giant started pushing him back towards one of the spiked walls. Gritting his teeth Naruto looked at Hercules with a furious expression and slammed a fist into his gut with all his might. This temporarily winded Smoke-Hercules and gave Naruto the chance he needed.

Quickly pushing the Demigod with a roar he rammed him into the spiked wall on the opposite side of the room. Kicking Smoke-Hercules in the face after he hand, Naruto then reached down and ripped the shoulder guards from his shoulders before reaching back and swinging both of his Blades of Pandora into the Demigod. Growling in his throat, Smoke-Hercules then kicked Naruto in the gut, sending the ashen warrior flying back before hitting one of the pillars around the room back first.

"Ugh… for a muscle bound brute… he's also pretty damn tough. Damn, I can almost imagine him actually being Baachan's son if not her equal with strength like this." Naruto muttered while looking back to Smoke-Hercules as he pulled himself off of the spiked wall and cracked his neck.

"**No more games Brother, I won't lose to you ever again!"** Smoke-Hercules exclaimed while Naruto wished he knew what the hell the man was talking about. Not giving the ashen warrior a chance to get back up, Smoke-Hercules then ran towards him, then jumped up into the air and came down, slamming both of his fists into the ground and shaking the whole room. Naruto rolled out of the way of the attack and then onto his feet only to nearly fall back over as the room shook. Growling, the ashen warrior looked to Smoke-Hercules and ran at him, preparing to use Poseidon's Rage on the man as he unleashed it upon ramming into the giant.

Gritting his teeth, Smoke-Hercules held his arms forward, blocking the lightning before ramming his shoulder into Naruto and sending him flying. "Shit… he couldn't use magic as his power source… no… he just had to be physically powerful instead." Naruto grumbled while turning back to Smoke-Hercules and cursed while rolling out of the way as he slammed his foot into the ground. Flipping onto his feet, Naruto formed the golden mask into his hand before looking back to Smoke-Hercules and breathed out.

"Lets hope you do something useful." Naruto said, mostly to himself, while throwing his hand forward and pushing some magic into the mask. Instantly a beam of green flames flew from the mask and slammed into Smoke-Hercules, forcing him back as it seared his flesh. Smirking despite himself, Naruto ran at Smoke-Hercules as the man tried to stop the flames, just as they stopped Naruto rammed into the giant of a man and then roared while slamming him into another spiked wall.

Grunting Smoke-Hercules glared up at Naruto, only for the ashen warrior to slam a foot into his face forcing his head back into the spikes. Panting, Naruto hoped that was all it would take to finally finish off the giant only to groan as Hercules slammed a fist into his gut and send him sailing back. Pushing himself back to his feet while grimacing in pain, Naruto looked to Smoke-Hercules as he got up as well, both of them were panting heavily yet Naruto felt like his ribs were broken into a few thousand pieces from that last punch.

"**Is that the best you can do Brother? Ha! What weakness, your no Spartan warrior, your little more than a child, no, not a child, your nothing but a bug for me to squash under my boot!"** Smoke-Hercules stated mockingly and Naruto grit his teeth, black wisps slowly forming and rising over his body as he did.

"That's it no more Mr. Nice Naruto!" Naruto gritted out before pulling his Blades of Pandora from his back and crouching down, biting back a grimace of pain from his protesting ribs. "Rage _of _**the** _**fallen!"**_ Naruto roared out while changing into the black skinned beast that had killed Smoke Poseidon and Hermes before.

"**Yes Brother, show me your true power so I can have the privilege of killing you at your best!"** Smoke-Hercules taunted darkly while taking a stance and Naruto felt his teeth gnash together in fury.

"_**Didn't you learn your lesson the last time Brother? Or is the air here in Hades even worse for your head than it was on Olympus?"**_ Naruto heard himself comment darkly and wondered why he said it only briefly while Smoke-Hercules threw his arms to his sides and then slammed them together. The force of the impact sent a burst of wind flying towards Naruto, causing him to take several steps back. Grinning, Smoke-Hercules then ran towards him, throwing his shoulder forward to ram into the rage empowered nin.

Gritting his teeth and digging his heels into the ground, Naruto prepared himself and caught Smoke-Hercules as he did. Using his own impressive strength, Naruto pushed Smoke-Hercules towards the center of the room before kneeing him. Growling and ramming his own shoulder into Smoke-Hercules gut, Naruto ran towards the other side of the room and rammed the Demigod into one of the pillars around the room. The room shook as he did, the pillar breaking while Naruto rolled out of the way and allowed it to fall on top of Smoke-Hercules.

Breathing out labouredly, the warrior walked away from the pillar, only to widen his eyes as he heard it shift. Turning quickly, Naruto crouched into a stance while Smoke-Hercules punched the rubble off of him and spit to the side. Growling, the Demigod then crouched down before lunging at Naruto, ramming into him and then into a pillar on the opposite side of the room. Grunting, Naruto punched Smoke-Hercules in the face, the Demigod stumbling back for a very brief moment while Naruto tried to catch his breath.

Shaking his head to clear it, Hercules scoffed at this and reached to the side, ripping one of the pillars from the room and swinging it at Naruto. Cursing, Naruto flipped over it and landed in a low crouch. Looking around, Naruto noticed that the pillars were what was keeping the temple, or at least the room, standing. Narrowing his eyes as an idea came to mind, Naruto ran over to the side of the room and stood in front of one of the pillars.

"_**Come now Hercules, is that truly the best you can do?"**_ Naruto demanded of Smoke-Hercules and the Fallen Hero sneered towards the ashen warrior.

"**That's better then you could ever hope to do Brother, you and I both know I am the stronger."** Smoke-Hercules reminded and Naruto scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"_**So you say, but you never beat me Hercules, and as we both know, I was the one who was chosen to be the new God of War, not you."**_ Naruto reminded darkly, though wondered why he said it afterwards. Smoke-Hercules on the other hand grit his teeth in fury while glaring towards Naruto, eyes narrowed as he crouched down.

"**You'll pay for that!"** He snarled while rushing towards Naruto, the ashen warrior remaining calm as the giant of a man came at him. Finally, at the last second, Naruto threw one of his blades to the side and pulled himself over to the door while Hercules slammed into one of the last pillars. Grunting, Smoke-Hercules looked around as the Room began to shake and fall apart, rubble falling down towards him while Naruto smirked towards the fallen hero.

"_**This is why you can never beat me Hercules, you're stronger than me in body, but I'm still smarter than you."**_ Naruto uttered darkly while running out of the room as the roof and walls caved in on Smoke-Hercules before he could run away. As the fallen walls and doors of the room ended Smoke-Hercules, Naruto turned to look back only once and then brushed some rubble off his shoulder. Feeling the Rage of the Fallen slowly wear off, Naruto raised a hand to his head with a grimace of pain.

"Ugh… what the hell just happened to me?" Naruto wondered to himself before shaking his head and walked further into the temple. Seeing a doorway at the end of the hall, Naruto walked up to it and shoved them open. Inside was a circular room with five chains that were gripped by an enormous Gauntlet, the chains all led towards several doors, each one opening to something different, the fingers of the gauntlet were made from what looked like marble, while a depiction of a mans face was formed into the back of its fist, the rest of the gauntlet had gold and marble weaved together intricately…

"The power to kill a god." Naruto mumbled while walking to the weapon, reaching up Naruto put his hand into the Gauntlet and then ripped it down. The Chains it had been gripping fell as well, releasing them all instantly. The chains spread around the room, until soon enough all the doorways around the room were covered by large stone slabs like the stone before the gates of the Coliseum.

"Oi… Helios Head would be really useful right about now." Naruto noted to himself before forming the strange Golden Mask he'd found and concentrated, thus creating a tiny green flame to illuminate the area. Frowning as he looked to the doorways, Naruto then looked to the Gauntlet of Zeus with a frown. _'Hercules said it could break barriers… lets put that theory to the test.'_ Naruto thought to himself while running over to one door and threw his arm forward with a roar. Blue energy crackled along the weapon, until Naruto slammed it into the door, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

Looking inside, Naruto frowned, only seeing a skeleton inside of this door Naruto walked to another. Rearing his arm back, Naruto through the gauntlet forward once more and slammed it into the door, shattering it as well. This one led to a window and a ledge, walking out and onto it, Naruto looked around for a moment before shaking his head. Turning and walking to another door, Naruto threw his arm at it, finding a window behind this one. Grumbling under his breath, Naruto walked to yet another door, and then smashed his Gauntleted arm into it, blinking as he found a hall.

Looking at the hall, Naruto slowly felt his eyes close before falling to his knees as more memories from his past began to surface. Even know, as he journeyed deeper and deeper into the depths of Hades, the visions of his past would not fade…

--

(Past…)

Pandora: _And even now as he journeyed deeper into the depths of Hades, Naruto's memories of the past continued to plague him. Memories of when he obtained the Yata no Kagami mirror so long ago… of how he battled the Daitengu so that he may finally obtain the mirror he'd been sent to retrieve…_

Naruto flung himself up onto the top of the tower he'd seen the Daitengu and then looked around, growling in his throat for a moment before seeing the body of the man from before land with a thud. Looking up, Naruto frowned when he saw the Daitengu land on top of a statue with a laugh. **"Is this what you want Ghost of Konoha?"** The man questioned while holding out a silver arm-guard like device and Naruto growled.

"Give that to me and leave, and you may live!" Naruto stated while pointing one blade at the Daitengu and it merely laughed before placing the device onto its arm.

"**Oh ho, no no. I can't do that; Yami would skin me alive if I didn't make at least an attempt to stop your advancement. You've become quite a nuisance you know, and after everything she's done for you too… she was willing to give you such a high seat of power as well… such a shame."** The Daitengu mused while shaking his head and Naruto scoffed before glaring up at the being furiously.

"I care little for whatever she was going to give me, all I seek now is her head on a pike for what she made me do!" Naruto snarled at the Daitengu and it shook its head before quickly blowing a gale towards the ashen-warrior. Gritting his teeth, Naruto was pushed back by the wind before throwing one of his blades forward to stop himself. Hanging on he then pulled himself forward and used his other blade as an anchor to slowly approach the Daitengu. Ceasing its attack before he could reach him, the Daitengu chuckled while crossing its arms.

"**So you say you want her dead for what she did. How… sad for her. Though I suppose it was actually Jealousy that made her do what she did to you in the end, though you'll never believe me."** The Daitengu said then mused to itself thoughtfully while Naruto growled and then quickly lunged at the being, jumping up and twirling his Blades of Chaos only for it to flip over him and land behind him. **"So I suppose I'll just have to kill you for her majesty! Lady Yami!"** The Tengu mused while stomping a foot down and spun in place while using its fan a stream of wind spinning out and knocking Naruto back.

Flipping back to his feet, Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously before lunging at the Daitengu. The Daitengu merely jumped up to evade and started to fly while Naruto rolled under him and slid into a crouch. Growling lightly, the Ashen-Warrior turned on his heel and swung his Blades of Chaos towards the creature. Seeing it coming, the Daitengu evaded the blades by flying higher into the air and then landed in a low crouch. Chuckling lightly, the Daitengu then twisted around, sending out another circular gust of wind from his fan.

The wind spiraled from the Daitengu, briefly shoving Naruto back, gritting his teeth the Ashen-Warrior dug his heels down while the Daitengu then flapped his wings and began to float once more. Growling, Naruto narrowed his eyes on the Daitengu as it continued to float, circling the tower slowly. _'If I try to get close he'll just use his damn fan to blow me away, I need a way to get that out of the picture before I can get that key.'_ Naruto thought to himself while the Daitengu then lashed out with its fan once more, stirring the wind and pushing him back with it once more.

Growling and throwing one of his blades at the ground to anchor himself, Naruto slowly pushed himself towards the Daitengu while throwing the other blade forward as he neared it to anchor himself. Growling, the Daitengu twisted around, stirring up the wind once more and Naruto grit his teeth before ripping his first blade from the ground and swung it at the Daitengu. The blade sailed through the air, igniting as it sliced through the Daitengu's chest and causing it to fall back to the ground.

Moving quickly Naruto then placed the Blades of Chaos back onto his back and unsheathed the Kusanagi from his side. _'Time to fight wind with wind…'_ Naruto thought to himself while swinging the Kusanagai at the Daitengu. The said being looked up as he did and quickly flapped his wings, flying over the attack and then landed and shook his head while narrowing his eyes.

"**Oh so you have the Kusanagi no Tsuruugi… how could the Kami allow such power to fall into the hands of such an unworthy wielder?"** The Daitengu wondered to himself while twirling his fan in one hand.

"I'll show you whose unworthy…" Naruto growled out while lunging at the Daitengu and swung the Kusanagi over his shoulders. The Daitengu quickly ducked to evade a blade of wind that flowed from the blade and then twirled his fan. The winds spun around the fan for a moment before he sent a blast of it slamming into Naruto. Grunting as he was sent flying back, Naruto turned the Kusanagi back and then focused and its blade extended, digging into the ground and propelling him towards the Daitengu.

Growling, the Daitengu flew over the Ashen-Warrior as Naruto twisted into another spinning slash. Landing in a crouch and turning back towards the Daitengu, Naruto roared while lunging at it and swinging the blade, sending a blade of wind from its edge flying towards the beast. Dodging to the side, the Daitengu then cried out as Naruto rammed into it, grabbed his fan and kicked off of him, knocking him to the ground as Naruto held his fan before crushing it with a scowl.

"Now lets see how well you fight without your little toy." Naruto growled out while holding the Kusanagi at his side and the Daitengu grumbled while flipping back to his feet and narrowed his eyes.

"**Such insolence, do you Ningen ever get tired of spouting so much foolishness?!"** The Daitengu demanded while Naruto scoffed, growling, the Daitengu flapped his wings and rose up into the air. **"Very well then, it falls upon me to make certain that you know your place Ningen!"** The Daitengu exclaimed and then soared off into the sky and Naruto grunted before sheathing the Kusanagi. Holding one hand out, Naruto formed a fireball in it from the "Light of Dawn" he carried in the lamp on his hip.

"If you want to fly, I'll just have to knock you out of the sky." Naruto grumbled out while the Daitengu turned in the air and came rushing towards him. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then threw his Light of Dawn straight at the Daitengu, slamming it into his chest and causing him to swerve to the side. Turning and circling around Naruto, the Daitengu then flew back and slammed into the ashen-warrior from the side, knocking him to the ground as he then laughed and flew up and off the tower once more.

Growling low in his throat, Naruto flipped to his feet while watching as the Daitengu flew around him once more. Keeping his eyes peeled as he watched the Daitengu, Naruto then threw another fireball at the great beast. The ball of flames slammed into his face and caused him to fall for a moment. Quickly righting himself and shaking his head, the Daitengu flew back into the air and swirled around Naruto quickly, too fast for Naruto to hit with a fireball.

Watching as the Daitengu spiraled around him, Naruto was caught off guard as he then flew straight up into a back flip and then rammed into Naruto, causing the ashen-warrior to grunt as the both flew off the tower. **"Now you die Ghost of Konoha!"** The Daitengu exclaimed while kicking Naruto off of himself and allowing him to fall. Growling angrily, Naruto quickly took one of his Blades of Chaos and threw it at the Daitengu, piercing his chest and yanking himself back at the beast to ram his shoulder into the Daitengu's face.

As a result the Daitengu was knocked off balance and both of them fell into balance. Using this moment's reprieve, Naruto flipped over onto the Daitengu's back and lifted up on its wings to straighten out their decent. **"What are you doing!?"** The Daitengu demanded and Naruto didn't answer, instead he placed one foot onto the back of the Daitengu's head and stabbed one of his blades into the Daitengu's left wing causing the creature to shriek out in pain before Naruto then stabbed his other wing with his other blade.

"I'm making certain you don't fly ever again…" Naruto finally replied while kicking off of the back of the Daitengu and ripped off its wings at the same time. The Daitengu screamed out in pain as he fell into a pool of water below, Naruto landing in it as well with a deep from across his face. Slowly rising up to his feet, the Daitengu reached back towards its wings, feeling a pair of bloodied stumps as he did. Grunting lightly the Daitengu then fell down to one knee while reaching back towards its severed wings and then glared at Naruto furiously.

"**You will pay for this Ningen! Be certain of it!"** The Daitengu hissed out while slowly standing up and Naruto scoffed while twirling the Blades of Chaos in his hands.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not a Ningen anymore… I'm a Yurei." Naruto reminded bitterly and the Daitengu merely growled while reaching back to take hold of the hood of his straw cloak.

"**Regardless, Ningen, Yurei, or even Youkai, it matters little what you are! All that matters is that you will pay for this!"** The Daitengu hissed out once more while pulling the hood over himself and the rest of the cloak over his body, thus vanishing into thin air and Naruto looked around for him before grunting as the Daitengu slammed a fist into his gut.

"What the hell? Damn tricky Tengu!" Naruto growled while looking around and heard the Daitengu laugh while remaining invisible.

"**You like? One of my brother Tengu once used this cloak, but a Ningen tricked him out of it, but I reclaimed it!"** The Daitengu stated while running around, now invisible and Naruto frowned. Looking around, Naruto closed his eyes and heard the Diatengu before opening his eyes and looking to the side where the water rippled as the Daitengu neared. Backing up at the last second before the Daitengu could attack him, Naruto pulled the Totsuka Blade from the Shinigami's mask and twirled it in one hand for a moment while watching the footsteps of the Daitengu.

"No more games, now we end this battle!" Naruto growled while swinging the Totsuka, forming a swirling mass of energy. "Come out!" Naruto ordered as several translucent purple souls crawled out of the energy. Roaring what looked like an Oni crawled out before standing, numerous Ghouls sliding out of the energy to gather around it. The Daitengu stilled as they appeared, but the souls of the dead and damned summoned by the Ashen-Warrior no longer needed to see, they were already long dead after all.

The Beasts lunged at the invisible Daitengu instantly, moving with speed and power as they lunged at him. The Daitengu grunted while using his martial skills to fight off the ghouls, however, the Oni slammed its club into his side, knocking him to the side while it roared and lunged at him once more. Slowly standing up, the Daitengu was slammed into the water once more, his bleeding wounds staining it red when it did. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then crouched down while the Oni-Spirit fought against the Daitengu, swinging its club wildly.

Evading the attacks, the Daitengu then lunged at the Oni-Spirit and sunk its claws into the spirits throat, destroying it while he landed with a splash. That was all Naruto needed as he then lunged at and rammed into the Daitengu from the side before grabbing its head. Bringing it down he slammed the Daitengu's head into the ground before grabbing its cloak from both sides. Kicking the Daitengu away, the straw cloak it had been wearing was ripped apart and the Daitengu was left sprawled on the ground before reaching back to take hold of a gourd with panting breaths.

"**I fear… s-swords…"** The Tengu whispered before holding the gourd towards Naruto, dozens of swords flying from its mouth and towards the ashen-warrior. Cursing, Naruto rolled out of the way of the swords while sheathing the Totsuka back into the Shinigami's mask on his right shoulder. Pulling the Blades of Chaos from his back, Naruto rolled out of the way while the Daitengu continued to hold the gourd towards him, unmoving as it tried to stay conscious. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto rolled diagonally, then repeated that, getting closer and closer to the Daitengu before throwing one of the Blades of Chaos and it dug its way into the Daitengu's chest.

Rearing the chain back, Naruto pulled the Daitengu to him and caught it by its throat before taking the gourd from him. Slamming the Daitengu into the ground back first as he did Naruto then twisted around, throwing the Diatengu away. Slowly turning to face Naruto, the Daitengu's yellow eyes widened as he held the mouth of the gourd towards him with a dark frown.

"I fear swords." Naruto whispered and instantly dozens of swords shot out of the gourd and impaled the Daitengu thousands of times, finally pinning him to the wall of the temple where his blood seeped down into the water, completely turning it red as blood. Frowning, Naruto tossed the gourd over his shoulder once that was done, hearing it smash while he walked to the Daitengu. Reaching to its arm he ripped the key from its arm and then walked back into the temple before reaching the room to the door that held Yata no Kagami.

Walking to the door, Naruto put the strange armband into it and then turned, forcing four locks to open. Gritting his teeth, Naruto pulled the door open and then walked inside of it. Looking around, Naruto saw the mirror at last and walked over to it, finding a circular mirror with red ropes at either side of it. Frowning, Naruto picked it up and then slipped his left forearm through the ropes, allowing the mirror to hang there like some kind of a shield.

"Finally…" Naruto mumbled to himself before turning to a nearby corridor and walked over to it. "Now to finally get out of here…" He grumbled out while coming to a door that spat fireballs. Looking to the Yata no Kagami for a moment, Naruto walked towards the door, and then when a fireball came towards him, the ashen-warrior reflected it back at the wall with the mirror, destroying the wall instantly. Thus revealed as an exit to the wilderness around the temple, and Naruto jumped out through the opening without hesitation…

--

(Present…)

Opening his eyes and placing a hand to his head, Naruto groaned mentally while the visions of his past temporarily left his mind. Slowly rising to his feet, the Ghost of Konoha shook his head and then walked through the opened doorway and into a strange hall. However, the hall was odd, having an almost mystical quality to it with hanging silk drapes and beads down its length, exotic markings along many of the stones and even the ceiling depicting strange images.

Frowning to himself, the Ashen-Warrior allowed the Gauntlet of Zeus to dissipate into his arm while wandering down the length of the hall. Stopping, Naruto raised a brow at a picture of what looked like a white warrior with a red stripe and beard with two swords on his back, holding what looked like a half naked woman, and two other women watching them from nearby…

"Wow… this "Kratos" guy really got around." Naruto noted to himself before walking further into the hall. The depictions changed along the way, all showing various drawings of whom Naruto assumed had to be "Kratos" given how he had the same skin and tattoo, and the odd half naked woman. All of them had the same colors, the woman had an off gold color to her skin due to the stone, while the man had white and red for skin, of course given the crudity of the depictions it wasn't too surprising their colorations were also limited, but the other two were just jet black in the first picture with their eyes colored by stones.

Walking down the hall, Naruto frowned as he came at a final door and several depictions on the walls to either side of him. On his left he saw what appeared to be a crumbling mountain, the woman from the other depictions seemingly leaving it. While to his right he saw one with the woman, however she had a noticeable swell to her stomach that was definitely not in the others. Turning to the door Naruto saw one depiction, this one had something with dark grey skin and wings, her slender arms raised sensually while her legs were lightly curled over one another…

However, it was the fact the woman had features almost identical to those of the woman in the earlier depictions that made him start to wonder, save a few minuet differences that weren't so obvious, also, her eyes were closed so he couldn't see what their color was. However, stranger still was the purple tattoo that curled over her slender body, something that truly disturbed him.

The Tattoo started at her left cheek then curved at an angle over her left eye, it then stretched back, him assuming down her head and spine, then curled up over a portion of her left breast before curling over her shoulder, then up her left bicep before curling one last time… the tattoo was near identical to that of Kratos or himself, though Naruto had three stripes on his right cheek and an extra band over his left elbow as well as the long "Swirl" that made up the bulk of his own tattoo, while both Kratos and his was red in color…

"What the hell…" Naruto mumbled before reaching a hand towards the door, only to take a quick step back as it shifted and then rose up revealing a passageway beyond it. Raising a brow, Naruto narrowed his eyes only to take a step to the side as a body nearly hit him. Looking to the distance, Naruto felt his eyes widen as he saw in the distance a massive, half finished tower, winds sweeping what appeared to be the souls of humans all around, throwing them all too and fro in a never-ending cycle.

"By the Kami. What is this place?" Naruto wondered to himself while looking out to the strange land and saw a Statue of Pandora to the side. Walking over and kneeling before it, the Ashen-Warrior watched as Pandora appeared in her usual small blue flame and then looked around with a grimace.

"_I suppose I should welcome you to this place. It is where the Demoness of Lust herself resides. There, in her great tower…"_ Pandora explained while looking towards where the half finished tower was and Naruto frowned deeply. He still had a problem with Demons, especially female demons, after Kyuubi / Yami used him…

"Why is this place like this?" Naruto asked and Pandora sighed softly.

"_She is a Demoness of Wind and Storms. She is powerful and dangerous Naruto. No mortal has ever escaped her power. She is both beautiful, and yet terrifying… and she is known as the first of "The Fallen"."_ Pandora explained to the ashen-warrior and he frowned towards her at the name.

"The fallen?" He questioned and Pandora nodded her head with a sad expression.

"_Five poor souls damned by Zeus for Kratos rebellion. They were the five children of Kratos, born of different women. Agni and Samael, Agni is a Demon of Fire and War and Samael a Demon of Death. There is also Beelzebub and Astaroth, with Beelzebub being The Lord of The Flies and a Demoness of Plague and Astaroth a Demon of the Desert and Earth. And finally, Lilith, Demoness of Lust, born of the Goddess Aphrodite herself, she was banished by her mother rather than Zeus, condemned as a monster by her and sentenced to life here in this eternal hell."_ Pandora explained softly and Naruto growled in his throat while clenching his fists.

"Why don't they fight back then? Why don't they escape this hell if they suffer so much?" Naruto demanded angrily and Pandora bowed her head and sighed softly.

"_They cannot because of two things. Lysandra, wife of Kratos and Calliope, the first born Daughter of Kratos. Both are trapped here, one kept by the new king as his pet, the other, Calliope, forced to suffer at the hands of the wrathful in the coliseum. Agni, he is the Oldest of the five, he is also the Demon of Wrath, a living embodiment of hate and fury his anger is unending. He seeks to free his oldest sister and refuses to leave until he accomplishes this. Samael is the most intelligent of the siblings, it is he you should seek out if you wish for The Fallen to aid you."_ Pandora explained and then noted and Naruto frowned for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest.

"And having a batch of demons helping me is good how?" Naruto questioned while remembering Yami once more and Pandora sighed.

"_Naruto, you can't judge them by what Yami did to you. Agni and the others were all human once. You can trust them at the least and they are fiercely loyal to Calliope and Lysandra, save them and The Fallen will follow you in battle against the Kami and through all of hell itself if you wish."_ Pandora explained and Naruto frowned once more before rubbing his chin and then muttered to himself under his breath.

"I'd better not regret doing this Pandora…" Naruto growled out while walking passed Pandora as the flame went out. Lunging off the side of a cliff, Naruto ran along its side before flipping onto a nearby bridge leading towards the strange "Carnal Tower" as he liked to think of it. Frowning in distaste even as he walked closer to the tower, Naruto crossed his arms and then stopped as a strung gust of wind tore apart a section of the bridge. Mentally twitching Naruto crouched down and then lunged forward, jumping over the gape and rolling into a low crouch…

--

Pandora: _Having defeated Hercules and obtained both the Gauntlet of Zeus and Charon's Wrath, Naruto soon found himself in a strange place. Depictions of the Goddess Aphrodite and Kratos lining the walls, ending with a depiction of a strange sensual creature unlike any he'd ever seen. This was the home of the Sin of Lust incarnate, Daughter of Aphrodite and Kratos; this was the home of Lilith…_

--

Slowly standing up, Naruto looked around as well and frowned when he noticed the area had a certain… serpentine quality to it. _'Snakes… it just had to be snakes.'_ Naruto mentally groused to himself while walking over to a ledge and wall ran up its side and onto the next floor. Looking around the ashen warrior first noticed a bed in the center of the circular room and three pillars at the back of the room, the walls having people locked together forming them. Naruto then looked up and frowned upon seeing the wind and raging storm outside through the hole in the roof. Frowning to himself and looking around, raising a brow and walking further into the room, Naruto took a step back when he saw a Snake hiss at him from the floor.

Looking more closely at the floor, the Ashen Warrior mentally groaned upon seeing numerous large snakes slithering about the floor. "Snakes…" Naruto grumbled to himself before scowling deeply. "I really, really hate snakes." He groused before looking around for a few moments longer, then stopped and turned, only to widen his eyes upon seeing a pair of dark amber-gold eyes gazing deeply into his own.

Taking a few steps back, the ashen-warrior widened his eyes and fought a blush upon seeing what was easily one of the most enticing creatures he'd ever seen. She was tall with a lean physique, and held the physique of a goddess, literally in this particular case, while her skin was a deep charcoal color with pointed ears at the sides of her head and a seductive smirk on her purple lips, her finger and toenails looked like sharp purple claws, she had one hip cocked to the side as she gazed at him, while a pair of webbed bat like wings folded along her back almost like a cape, a familiar purple stripe wrapped from her left eye over her body to her left bicep, and her long obsidian black hair was coiled into a braid that coiled and slinked as if alive with a spike at the end…

Shivering slightly, Naruto noted a strange, clearly seductive, aura wafting from every part of the woman's body. **"Hello good sir, to what do I owe this surprising… though very welcome intrusion?"** The woman questioned, her voice an unending purr of seduction and charm, while walking around the ashen-warrior, one arm placed on his shoulders him as she slowly circled him, her long black hair shifting and moving. Clearly awed by the woman, Naruto was temporarily rendered stupid before quickly shaking his head and giving her a look as she came back to face him.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, having a good idea who she was from Pandora's explanation of The Fallen but needed to be sure. Laughing lightly in her throat, the strange woman moved over to the ashen-warrior, her long hair rising as if it was alive.

"**My name is Lilith, daughter to Aphrodite and Kratos, but that doesn't matter, who are you?"** Lilith questioned of the ashen-warrior and Naruto crossed his arms while giving her a dark look.

"My name is Naruto…" He replied flatly and Lilith turned and circled him, Naruto keeping an eye on her as she did.

"**Oh, then why are you in my tower? Not that I mind, but I haven't had a visitor in so very long…"** Lilith questioned then noted with a slight pout across her face, the look barely affecting the Ghost of Konoha. He'd seen more pathetic looks in his life, and since he was turned into a "Yurei", none of them really affected him anymore.

"I was looking for a way out…" Naruto stated while Lilith leaned forward and looked into his eyes, lingering as a purr literal echoed from her throat.

"**I can show you the way."** Lilith offered softly, purring into the youth's ear and causing him to shiver slightly before shaking his head. Something was off about this creature; he'd seen enough to know she wasn't interested in him leaving anytime soon.

"I highly doubt you would." Naruto stated simply and a sly smile crossed Lilith's features as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"**Probably… but you could just stay here with me. I'm sure I could keep you company… in fact, you may never want to leave."** Lilith noted while purring into the ashen-skinned-warriors ear and he frowned while giving her a look.

"No… I need to meet with your brother Samael." He stated simply while giving her a look, and Lilith quirked a brow for a moment before smiling seductively. Truthfully she was more surprised by his sheer strength of will than anything, no man or woman, mortal or otherwise, could truly resist her charms save her siblings, and even then it was only because they were all older and stronger than she was…

"**Oh, do you have to go see him? He's so boring… and besides, wouldn't you rather stay here and enjoy yourself for a while."** Lilith offered and Naruto quirked a brow while she walked around him once more, the ashen-warrior following her.

"Sorry, but my vengeance comes before that." Naruto stated and Lilith was silent for a moment before smirking as she pushed the ashen-warrior back towards the bed that was in the center of the room.

"**Vengeance? Oh, I know of vengeance, I know of Vengeance and hate and sorrow that can led men to topple gods…"** Lilith noted as they continued to slowly move back towards the bed. **"Now, stay with me and I'll tell you the story… the legend of my father, The Ghost of Sparta, Kratos… the man who slaughtered the gods of Olympus and sired me with the goddess Aphrodite herself."** She whispered while her long almost serpentine tongue licked his cheek and he quickly shook his head.

"I told you already, I don't have time to waste with…" Naruto started only for her to shove him back, both of them landing on the bed as she leaned down and smirked while straddling his hips.

"**How long has it been for you, good sir? For me it feels as if an eternity has passed since such a strong, capable warrior has entered my hall. Then again, you are truly a pinnacle of rage, my favorite scent on a man…"** Lilith noted with a purr and Naruto wondered how she could smell rage, and also why it was her favorite considering she was a Demoness of lust… Shaking his head of that thought and growling in his throat, Naruto twisted and turned them over, now above Lilith who blinked in surprise even as her hair twined itself around both of them.

"I don't like being forced into anything wench…" Naruto growled out and Lilith mutely blinked before wrapping her arms around his neck. Looking into Naruto's eyes, Lilith saw rage and hatred unlike anything she'd ever seen before, only her brother Agni himself held such pure hate and rage…

"**Really… well I'm not really surprised."** Lilith noted while leaning to his ear once more. **"So… why don't you make a choice then good sit… you can choose to stay or to go…"** Lilith offered and Naruto blinked while she remained under him and a deep growl echoed in the back of his mind upon hearing the challenge in her tone…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Okay, first of all, thank you all for your many reviews, I was actually surprised the amount that I received wanting me to continue this fic. Second, the reason I added some Greek mythology was because it really wouldn't be much of a Crossover with God of War without them now would it? Also, has anyone figured out what else I used to make this crossover yet?

And finally, the reason I don't show lemons is because, A: I'm not Jiraiya and I've never done one before, and B: because I bet you people have better imaginations with that sort of thing than I do… Also, you can think of the end of this chapter as being like the "Sex-Minigames" in each God of War, you can choose to imagine what happened, or you can choose for him not to get with Lilith like that…

This Story takes place roughly two hundred years after God of War III, basically meaning that all of Kratos Children have fully grown up by now, if not being dead themselves. And as for why she acts like she does, she's born the daughter of Aphrodite and Kratos, how would you expect her to act? And why do I have five children, six if you include Calliope, mentioned, because Kratos slept with at LEAST seven women if you look at each God of War game, thus he'd have about Eight running around if I included them all. Anyways, later, have fun and I hope that this chapter was as enjoyable as the last…

Naruto's Armor: His "Belt" is a silver version of Kratos's from God of War 2. His "Pteruges" is identical to the skirt of leather straps worn by Kratos, only black. The silver forearm armor is basic Grecian forearm protectors like the ones Kratos wears, with his black fingerless gloves under them, and lastly, the silver "Finger guards" he wears are identical to the armor Kratos wears over his fingers in the beginning of God of War 2 while wearing his God of War armor.

Japanese Gods (Mentioned / Seen):

Inzanagi-no-Mikoto: God of Creation, Husband of Inzanami…

Inzanami-no-Kami / Shinigami: Goddess of Creation and Death…

Kage-Tsuchi: Incarnation and Kami of fire, his birth was what killed Inzanami; Inzanagi killed him with the Totsuka sword afterwards…

Hachiman-Shin: God of War and Devine Protector of Japan…

Amaterasu-Omikami: Goddess of the Sun and Heaven…

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto: God of the Moon…

Susanoo-no-Mikoto: God of The Sea and Storms…

Inari: God / Goddess of Fortune and Agriculture…

Fuujin: God of Wind…

Raijin: God of Thunder…

Omoikane: Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence…

Ame-no-Uzume: Goddess of Dawn and revelry…

Sarutahiko-Okami: Guardian Kami of the Earth and husband of Ame-no-Uzume…

Amatsu-Mikaboshi: God of Evil and Stars…

"Yami": Goddess of Darkness and Destruction…


	3. Depths of The Inferno

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing! Stop bugging me you pesky lawyers!

--

_**Naruto Ultimate**_:

_**God of War**_:

_**NU**_: _**Rage of The Fallen**_…

_**Depths of The Inferno**_…

--

(Takamagahara…)

Tsukuyomi sat within a grand hall, nearby was a forlorn Amaterasu, her normally brilliant glow visibly weakening. _'Something is greatly troubling her…'_ Tsukuyomi realized while Susanoo sat on the floor and puffed his pipe with a frown. However, numerous other Kami were present, two Kami which looked like Oni, named Fuujin and Raijin, both of whom were sitting on a table each. A goddess with a pair of glasses, named Omoikane, goddess of wisdom.

Hachiman was leaning back into a wall, frowning visibly while near him was Inari, the god / goddess of fortune having taken the form of a man this time, looking near identical to his female form save that he had the figure of a warrior. And last but not least of the Kami were Ame no Uzume, Goddess of Dawn and Revelry but known to most as simply Uzume, and her husband, the wise old guardian, Sarutahiko Omikami, said old man stroking his bead while holding his spear at his side.

"_Friends, it has been too long since last we convened."_ Tsukuyomi started off while looking at the gathered Kami, he then laced his fingers together and frowned. _"However, I only wish it could have been under better circumstances. It would seem that several of the remaining Olympians are coming to us requesting aide."_ Tsukuyomi stated and Inari scoffed while crossing his arms behind his head.

"_Those morons can go screw themselves… no wait knowing them they'd probably enjoy that…"_ Inari started to say then mused with a shake of his head and Susanoo nodded in agreement with him, a frown on his face.

"_Unfortunately we cannot do that, Inari. Not only because we must show these fools that we are not as selfish and barbaric as they tend to be, but also it would seem to be something quite urgent. Otherwise I am certain an Olympian would never come to us for a request. Regardless of their faults, they were truly powerful beings before the rise of that beast of theirs…"_ Tsukuyomi reminded and the red haired god rolled his jade green eyes before looking to Hachiman.

"_Got something to add Hachi?"_ Inari questioned with an amused look and Hachiman opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"_The Olympians were brutal, barbaric, and violent when they were in power. They took what they wanted without thought of consequence and demanded unimaginable sacrifices of their mortal Charges. While we looked after and cared for our own, they practically stepped on them as if they were trash. We are Kami, and while our roots and those of the Olympians can be traced back, we are more closely related to the Titans, who chose to allow Mortals to live their lives rather than ruthlessly control them."_ Hachiman replied and then closed his eyes, remaining silent once more as Tsukuyomi nodded his head, in full agreement with The God of War.

"_Agreed, but, we must not severe ties with our distant brethren. Which is why I feel we should allow them at least an audience."_ Tsukuyomi reminded and Susanoo started to drum his fingers on the ground while puffing his pipe… he really wished he had some Sake right about now, he was starting to miss being drunk out of his mind.

"_I for one think we should ship 'em off and let 'em rot. It's what they'd do to any of us if given half the chance."_ Susanoo reminded with a deep frown on his face and Uzume looked at him, clearly aghast.

"_Susanoo! Has living on Earth really disheartened you so much that you'd turn away our allies to the wolves?"_ Uzume demanded with her husband placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down as Susanoo snorted.

"_Hell no, my wife is FROM Earth incase you've forgotten. I just have a problem with the fucking Olympians. They managed to give ALL gods a bad name with the shit that they repeatedly pulled. Or have you forgotten about Zeus's famous adultery with mortal women, Poseidon repeatedly raping both women and men, or how Athena cursed one of Poseidon's victims JUST because she thought she was more beautiful than her?"_ Susanoo demanded with a deep scowl, his hands clenching and unclenching as he truly wished he could get his hands on Poseidon and tear him a new one!

"_We have not forgotten, nor can we ever forget."_ Sarutahiko replied curtly, calmly, his wizened voice reminding Susanoo of a grandfather, though admittedly that wasn't surprising, Sarutahiko was older than all of them. _"However, remember Susanoo, the deeds of a few do not make the deeds of the many. Or have you forgotten our own sins. You who were once a drunken maniac and murdered one of milady Omikami's attendants in your stupor after a bet. Or Tsukuyomi, how you murdered the Goddess Uke-Mochi just because of the way she prepared your meal…"_ The aged Kami reminded softly, and both younger Kami grimaced while looking away from him and the others.

"_Exactly, not all of us have been too favorable either. Admittedly, we're not violent towards the mortals, but we can be overly so to each other."_ Uzume said with a nod and then beamed towards her husband, the old man chuckling lightly with a strange little twinkle in his aged eyes.

"_Yes well… Fuujin, Raijen, what do you two think on this matter?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned of the Oni Kami and they looked to one another before whispering to each other. Unlike several other Kami, Fuujin and Raijin were on amicable terms for the most part, and tended to speak to one another more, Tsukuyomi figured they were actually closer to brother's than he and Susanoo were, though they were not siblings. Finally after a short debate, Raijin spoke for the both of them while Fuujin leaned on his bag of winds.

"_**We believe that it would be foolish and irresponsible to turn them away. Besides, it has been so long since we last had guests!"**_ Raijin boomed in a thundering voice and all the Kami raised their brows at the guests bit, and then shook their heads. Truthfully, Fuujin and Raijin were older than all of them combined, having existed since the beginning of time, and as such, their mannerisms and quirks would probably always seem somewhat odd to the rest of them.

"_Very well, thank you Fuujin, Raijin, now does anyone else have a counter argument?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned while looking around and a familiar woman with glasses reached up and adjusted them with her middle and index fingers.

"_The Olympians are tricksters and liars. We shouldn't trust them even at face value."_ Omoikane noted with a frown while lightly looking at a book in her hands and Tsukuyomi nodded his head in agreement with her.

"_Very true, and we won't. However do you believe it would be unwise to allow them an audience, Omoikane?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned of the goddess with a raised brow and she turned one violet eye over to him. She was the one that every Kami, male, female, or even otherwise, went too when they sought good council. After all she was the most levelheaded and astute of them, and as a result, all the Kami respected her and her wisdom. Frowning in thought for a few moments, Omoikane mulled over what should be done for only a moment before answering.

"_Yes. Allowing them an audience while remembering to be cautious with them would be the best way to handle this. However, in the end, it is not our decision. This is Lady Amaterasu's home, she has the final decision in a matter of this importance."_ Omoikane chose to remind Tsukuyomi and the god of the moon grimaced, he and his sister hadn't seen eye to eye ever, and she wouldn't look at him since he killed, Uke-Mochi the Goddess of Food when she'd sent him to meet with her… but in his defense, while the meal she prepared did look delicious, she'd regurgitated, shit, and otherwise formed it in the most disgusting manner imaginable!

"_Ahem… yes of course, Lady Omikami, what do you think? Should we speak with these Olympians or send them on their way?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned of his elder sister and she blinked, still not looking in his direction and making him sigh… and he also wondered why couldn't she just get over it?

"_Well… it would not only be rude to send them away when they've traveled so far, but also quite heartless. I do not think we should set that kind of example for ourselves. We are Kami, we repay a kindness that is done to us, and they were nothing but hospitable and courteous when we last visited Mount Olympus."_ Amaterasu reminded and Omoikane nodded her head, which was true, it wouldn't really look good if they turned the Olympians away after they'd accepted them into Mount Olympus.

"_Then it's decided, we will meet with the Olympians. Until then, I request everyone remain in the grand hall, we have no idea what kind of news they will bring. However, I personally will greet them."_ Tsukuyomi said while slowly standing, bowed to his fellow Kami and walked towards the main entrance hall while Amaterasu turned her eyes out of the way of seeing him. Regardless of how long it had been, she was still pissed off that he got away with killing Uke-Mochi, and their father Inzanagi hadn't even punished him either! Of course he'd said it was her responsibility now, though she wasn't at all fond of it.

Shaking her head, Amaterasu then sighed while her eyes fell downcast, her glow visibly dimming once more as she looked into her mirror. In it she saw herself in the form of a red headed mortal woman, back when she'd taken care of her baby boy. Her first son, she'd had solely daughters before, but unlike them he was born a "Demigod" rather than a full Kami. Not only that, but he had been one infused with a demon whose powers would burn her whenever she was too close to him. It had been hard, but because of his father's actions, in the end she had to abandon her "Sochi" and return to Takamagahara…

In the end, his destiny had been nothing like anything she could have ever imagined for him. No, rather than a man, her son had become known as a force of nature… rather than a father he had become a beast unlike any other… rather than a hero he had become a monster with an indomitable will… and rather than a Kami, he had become a demon whose nature was the very incarnation of destruction and disaster… His name was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto… The Ghost of Konoha… her first and only son… and yet even now she could never bring herself to hate or kill him…

--

(Hell…)

Naruto sat on the edge of Lilith's bed, mulling over the story of Kratos and his life with a thin frown. A man who served the gods of his lands for ten long suffering years, killed a god for them, and was denied having his memories taken from him… then became a god, was betrayed by his own bastard of a father, and swore vengeance against him, only to be betrayed by his so-called allies the Titans, and then started tearing both them, AND the gods apart, save for a few who didn't fight, and Aphrodite, who took an almost completely neutral stance. Almost in that she did sleep with Kratos and bore him a daughter in Lilith…

However, Naruto also looked at the fact that in the end, it was truly Kratos himself that caused it all, though admittedly only indirectly. Truthfully, the gods of Olympus were just as much to blame for what had eventually happened as he was. Especially considering that they had Kratos open Pandora's box in the first place. He did release the evils from it, but truly, they probably could've just sent him the Blade of Olympus to take down Ares, rather than have him open that infernal box. Though, there was the fact that Aeres would have probably ended up hiding if that had happened, waiting for Kratos to be off guard before trying anything…

'_And Pandora said she wasn't important.'_ Naruto thought to himself, suddenly realizing the "Little Girl" he'd been talking too could very easily have been older than his great-grandparents. Shaking his head of that disturbing concept, Naruto drummed his fingers on the edge of the bed. "What's the way down from here?" Naruto asked simply while standing, Lilith languidly lying on her bed snapped her fingers and pointed to the side. From her finger a bolt of wind / lightning arched out to touch the wall and create a doorway that showed a downward leading stairway.

"**That leads to the third layer of "The Inferno", as we tend to call it lately. That layer is known simply as Gluttony…"** Lilith offered Naruto before turning over onto her chest and smirked towards Naruto.

"Layers? Gluttony?" Naruto asked simply with his arms crossed and Lilith slowly nodded her head.

"**You know how the Evils that infected the gods were mostly released when our father murdered the Olympians?"** Lilith questioned while one of her snakes curled and wrapped around her left arm as it dangled down the side of her bed. Naruto chose not to comment on the snake, instead crossing his arms and nodding his head to the charcoal skinned demoness slowly.

"**Well, when they were originally released, they also started infecting humans… and whenever a human is infected with one, they are sent to the different layers of Hell depending on which one it was and how fully they were infected by their particular evil. Some don't end up in the Inferno if purified but I digress…"** Lilith explained and Naruto reached up and rubbed his chin for a moment, while that did make some amount of sense, it didn't explain what would happen to the evils that couldn't possess a human, like disaster, or even what had happened to those souls that were purified…

Shaking his head, Naruto decided that didn't matter at the moment, before a sudden thought occurred to him. "Why are these gods down here, and if they are, why isn't Ares or that "Persephone" woman among them?" Naruto questioned, figuring that since Kratos had absorbed Hades he wouldn't find him anytime soon. Turning on her bed once more, Lilith languidly lay on her back and kissed the snake on her arm before answering.

"**An Olympians', or any other God for that matter, Soul will normally go to a higher plane to rest when they die. But, the evils that possessed them also bind and keep them down here, not my darling uncle. He's not quite powerful enough to chain the souls of Gods, no matter how much power he thinks he does or actually has…"** Lilith explained softly while turning her hand, the snake turning with it, and Naruto frowned for a moment.

"So does that mean Zeus is down here too?" Naruto asked while truly not looking forward to meeting him. In response, Lilith smiled darkly while stroking the head of the snake on her arm slowly.

"**Yes. He's down here. He's trapped in the deepest, darkest, pits of Tartarus with the very same Titans he himself chained there so long ago… I do so love Irony."** Lilith explained then admitted with a near insane grin across her face while Naruto nodded his head slowly. While he could admit to disliking this Zues character from the get go, he couldn't actively hate him when he's never met the man in person or been wronged by him.

"Fine. Do you have any other useful information then, Lilith?" Naruto asked and Lilith turned her eyes to him and smiled.

"**Yes, find my Sister Beelzebub in Gluttony and she will help you return to the coliseum. Once you reach it break the onyx rocks blocking the path to the Coliseum with the Gauntlet of Zeus. Once you do, the Coliseum should slide down to the fifth layer of Hell, Wrath or Anger. My brother Agni lives there, he's been trying to figure out a way back up, but our uncle won't allow him or us to reach it. Once he can however, help him free our Sister Calliope and he'll follow your every order… he's so easy to please."** Lilith explained then noted with a sly smirk that caught Naruto's attention, though he decided not to question her further on the matter.

"**Oh, and before you leave…"** Lilith then said while moving quickly and pressed her lips to Naruto's, the ashen-warrior's eyes widening as he felt power surge through his body. **"Have a little gift from me to you…"** Lilith whispered while releasing Naruto and backed away, the ashen-warrior gritting his teeth as he started to hover, purple wind and light coiling around his body. **"Let the Winds of Lust destroy your enemies!"** Lilith stated as Naruto threw his arms to the side, the wind spiraling into a mini-tornado around him before finally dissipating as he landed on the ground with panting breaths…

"What… what the hell? You can grant powers?" Naruto questioned of the demoness in shock and she smirked while sauntering away from the ashen-warrior.

"**Of course I can good sir, my dear mother could, and I'm a very… special child of hers."** Lilith replied while sitting on her bed once more and Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment before walking over to the doorway and ran down the flight of stairs, leaving Lilith behind him. Making his way down the stairs, Naruto soon slid to a halt as he came face to face with Gluttony…

This "Layer of Hell" seemed bloated and distorted, monstrous mounds of flesh everywhere and beings that looked like bloated humans feasting upon mortal souls. Shaking his head in disgust, Naruto then saw what looked like a platform down below, and then heard an echo of Pandora's singing her song. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto jumped and slid down the side of the surface before flipping and soon landed on the platform before the golden Statue of Pandora.

"_Hello Naruto, I hope you've been well."_ Pandora offered while Naruto knelt down before the statue and crossed his arms.

"You know, you lied to me when we first met." Naruto stated while pointing at her and Pandora tilted her head.

"_How?"_ She asked and Naruto frowned.

"You said you weren't important." He stated and Pandora blinked then sighed as she realized Lilith must have told him Kratos' story.

"_I'm really not all that important… after all, I was just a key."_ Pandora replied and Naruto frowned once more before looking down at the world below with a frown. _"Naruto, you must move forward, time here is slower than it is in the upper world. For every day you are here, a week or more will have passed for them. Thus, every moment you're down here is another the Kami can use to prepare for war."_ Pandora suddenly stated and Naruto was silent for a moment before standing up and crossing his arms. Merely glancing at her for a moment longer, the ashen-warrior then made his way passed her statue and deeper into the depths of Hades, Pandora's flame going out behind him.

Sliding down a ledge and hopping back to his feet, Naruto walked deeper into Gluttony. Passed the decaying and bloated beasts that devoured the souls of the gluttonous with a frown across his face. _'I'm going to need to wash myself after I get out of this place.'_ Naruto noted mostly to himself while soon stopping at a ledge, placing one foot on a rock he looked down and raised a brow at what he saw below him…

--

Pandora: _Having traversed the Layer of Lust and its queen, Lilith, Naruto soon found himself in the Layer of Gluttony. Moving throughout this place of gluttons and over consumers, Naruto knew the torment such fiends would face. What they could not have enough of in life, they were now forever denied here in the third layer. He soon found himself on the precipice of the Torment of Gluttony, where Hera, former Queen of the Gods, is tormented for her transgressions…_

--

What he saw was an enormous black dog, three times his size at the very least, with three heads that each held a pair of glowing red eyes and long daggers for teeth the full length of his forearms, each of its heads wearing a spiked collar around its neck with a chain that led back into a large cave, its paws each held long almost dagger like claws that looked as sharp as any bladed weapon, that's fur seemed frazzled and coarse even to him, and finally, it had snakes for a mane and tail twisting and coiling about, hissing as the beast munched down on something.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto saw an old woman, a chain holding her to a nearby wall and an odd looking golden armlet all that was keeping the great beast from fully consuming her. The Chain holding her to the far wall kept her upper body free, while her lower body and legs were within its jaws, and as it attempted to bite her arms, she would use the armlet to smack it, making it back away from her. Thus, this creature would attempt to devour her forever and throughout all of eternity as punishment for the evil of gluttony…

"So it seems we have another god held in eternal torment…" Naruto muttered before jumping off the ledge and then turned and stabbed his Blades of Pandora into the side while sliding down its length, coming out in a low crouch soon after and turning towards the beast.

The woman being devoured had her brown hair in a tight bun, she wore a blue / white dress with ornate silver jewelry, her skin was deathly pale and she looked to be throwing up blood from the red he could see on her mouth and chin. Looking up towards the dog as the three heads attempted to snap the woman from the other's jaws, Naruto walked towards it without fear. Seeing him coming, the goddess turned her head slightly and held her arm out towards him.

"P-please warrior… free me… free me and you shall be rewarded…" The woman pleaded and Naruto frowned deeply. From what he understood of the death of the Olympians, Kratos had only ever killed one Goddess, besides Athena that is.

"Hera." Naruto rumbled out and the Goddess looked at him and nodded her head.

"Y-yes… now… t-take my hand and free me from this beast…" Hera pleaded while holding a hand out towards Naruto and the ashen-warrior scowled. Hera was a witch, she'd tormented the children Zeus had with other women, like Hercules by forcing him into a rage where he killed his own family… in that way, Naruto could not aid this so-called goddess for any prize. However, when he noticed the golden armlet was on the arm she was holding out for him, the ashen-warrior narrowed his eyes.

'_That must be the "Golden Fleece" Lilith mentioned in her story… just like the Yata no Kagami it reflects energy back at its caster. With it, I could reflect Susanoo's Lightning and Amaterasu's arrows back at them if they attack me. Susanoo more than Amaterasu, hopefully the other Kami aren't as foolish as these Olympians and will stay out of my way when I come for Tsukuyomi and Susanoo's heads…'_ Naruto thought to himself while looking at the Golden Fleece silently for a few moments.

Walking towards the three-headed dog he watched as it tried to back up, only the chain holding Hera to the far wall keeping it and its meal from moving away from him. Reaching out to take her hand, he saw a relieved expression cross her face and scoffed. "Th-thank you… y-you shall be greatly rewarded once I r-return to Olympus…" The woman managed to get out and Naruto scowled deeply.

"You shouldn't thank me… and I have no interest in your reward." Naruto stated simply, eyes narrowed onto the Goddess as he pulled on her arm slightly to straighten it out. Reaching back with his free hand, Naruto pulled one of his Blades of Pandora from his back with a dark look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Hera demanded and Naruto merely twirled his blade in hand before slicing her arm off, taking some of her shoulder as well. Screaming out in pain, Hera thrashed for only a moment before one of "Cerberus's"; at least if he wasn't mistaken, heads lashed out and bit into her. Reaching into the armlet, Naruto yanked out Hera's arm and then looked to Cerberus as it munched on as much of Hera as it could.

"Here." Naruto grunted out and threw the remaining head Hera's arm, it quickly snapped its jaws over it while the other two tried to pull more of Hera towards them. Silently pulling on the armlet or "Golden Fleece" if he wasn't mistaken, Naruto noticed it was a armlet around his right bicep with a plate that reached up to obscure the junction between his shoulder and arm, two curved plates rested along his shoulder and the upper portion of his chest, and the final portion of it was another armlet around his right forearm with a plate over the back, both plates holding depictions of curved horns.

Holding up his arm as he looked at the Golden Fleece for a moment, Naruto then turned his eyes to the chain keeping Hera from being devoured. Scoffing, Naruto twirled his Blade of Pandora and then cut the chain with it. Instantly, Cerberus pulled Hera into the depths of his cave and soon enough only her shrill shrieks remained as the gargantuan beast continued to feast upon her, and even those ceased soon enough…

Patting the Golden Fleece for a moment and making sure it wasn't damaged, Naruto then looked around and frowned towards the cave of Cerberus. "And with my luck it'll try to eat me if I go in there." Naruto mused before shaking his head and walking towards the cave, only to curse and quickly jump back as Cerberus roared and lashed out at him. However, Naruto then narrowed his eyes upon seeing black wisps of smoke start to rise off of Cerberus.

"Shit… the Evil that Infected Hera must've possessed it after it ate her!" Naruto realized while crouching down and Cerberus roared before lunging towards him. Cursing, Naruto jumped over its snapping jaws and landed on one of its head. The other two snapped at him as he did and he jumped over that and onto its back. Instantly, the many snakes that made up the beasts mane started lashing out in an attempt to get him. Growling in his throat, Naruto pulled his other Blade of Pandora from his back and started to slice his way through the many snakes before finally grunting as the beasts snake like tail wrapped around him from behind.

Naruto grit his teeth while Cerberus tail tried to strangle the life out of him by coiling around and squeezing the ashen-warrior. Growling in his throat, Naruto pushed out on the tail, pushing it off of himself before finally stabbing it and causing Cerberus to cry out while it turned and tried to bite him. Jumping out of the snake like coil, Naruto flipped in the air and turned in time to see Cerberus bite into his own tail. Roaring out in pain, Cerberus released his tail and the snake fell to the ground dead. Turning with its three sets of razor sharp teeth bared, Cerberus roared towards the ashen-warrior.

Taking a deep breath, the beast then breathed out a stream of flames from each mouth. Naruto cursed upon seeing this and quickly ran back and jumped onto the wall, evading the wave of fire as it washed across the ground. Soon when the fire ceased, Naruto pulled his blades out of the wall and jumped off of it, landing and rolling into a crouch before Cerberus once more. Growling and snarling, the beast lashed out, snapping its jaws as Naruto rolled and weaved out of the way of its three heads then stabbed one blade into Cerberus left head.

Crying out, Cerberus threw his head back, Naruto hanging on for dear life as it did so. Using his leverage in the air, Naruto then stabbed his other blade into Cerberus left head and the beast thrashed about. Stumbling to the side, Cerberus middle head tried to bite Naruto, but missed and got the left head instead. Gritting his teeth, Naruto then flipped onto Cerberus's back and yanked on his blades, pulling Cerberus head back. Backing up to avoid its mane of snakes, Naruto then allowed himself to be pulled straight towards Cerberus and rammed his shoulder into the back of its head.

Quickly yanking one of his Blades of Pandora out of its head, Naruto then stabbed it into its neck, all three heads roared in pain and thrashing about. Gritting his teeth, Naruto then turned and jumped off of Cerberus, his Blade of Pandora following and forming a half circle on the left head from the back of its neck down toward the center bottom of it. Landing in a crouch, Naruto quickly rolled out of the way as the middle and left heads tried to bite him once more.

Snarling, the beast then started to inhale a breath, Naruto quickly throwing one blade towards a wall to pull himself to it as Cerberus unleashed a wave of fire onto the ground. Hanging onto the wall and scowling towards Cerberus, Naruto then flipped off of the wall and ran towards it. Rolling and dodging its snapping jaws once more, Naruto then stabbed a black into its right head and held on as it roared out in pain and lifted him up. Hanging on, Naruto then threw his other Blade of Pandora at the right head, the weapon digging into it before he pulled himself down to it.

Flipping onto his back as he had before, Naruto yanked back on his chains, Cerberus thrashing about as it tried to stop him. Finally far back enough, Naruto allowed himself to fly towards Cerberus and ram his shoulder into its neck, causing it to fall forward while he removed his Blades from it. Stabbing one blade into its neck as he had before, Naruto then jumped off the side of Cerberus creating a long gash just like he had on the left neck of the three-headed beast. Roaring out in a combination of pain and fury, Cerberus then breathed inwards once more and Naruto quickly threw his blade to a nearby wall and held on as fire flowed over the floor for a few moments.

Falling back to the ground when it was over, Naruto watched as the three heads panted, obviously tired and injured. Roaring out a second later, the three heads formed fireballs in their mouths before spitting them towards Naruto. Looking to the Golden Fleece for only a moment, Naruto then turned back to the heads and blocked one fireball before sending it flying back at Cerberus middle head, causing it to cry out and back up several paces while smoke wafted from its burnt head.

Using this opportunity, Naruto lunged at Cerberus, running up its middle head and avoiding the snapping jaws of its two side heads. Flipping over the snakes that made up its mane, Naruto then threw his Blades at its side heads, causing the beast to lurch forward, the chains holding it straining as it did so. Growling and digging his heels into the back of Cerberus Naruto roared out while yanking both his blades inwards and the two heads with them.

The Side heads slammed into the middle head once causing it to shake, gritting his teeth Naruto then slammed the side heads into the middle head once more, causing it to roar and lunge forward. The chains gave a strained sound as they were warped and distorted by the strength of the Cerberus, Naruto narrowing his eyes as he then yanked back on the two side heads of Cerberus. Gritting his teeth, the Ashen-warrior then roared out while pulling inwards at the same time, ripping the side heads of Cerberus off as the great beast roared out in pain once more.

Snarling, it then dug its paws into the ground and ripped the chains that had bound it from the wall before shaking and thrashing, throwing Naruto from its back and roared out in pain and fury. Taking in a breath, Cerberus then sent a wave of fire flowing towards Naruto along the ground. Cursing and quickly rolling out of the way of the Cerberus fire, Naruto then lunged at the beast and jumped onto its neck. However, the mane of snakes lashed out quickly, biting into his skin and Naruto cursed while jumping back and off of it.

Roaring once more, Cerberus lifted one paw and slammed it down on top of Naruto, the ashen-warrior gritting his teeth as he held the paw over himself. Growling, Naruto braced himself and roared out while pushing the paw off of himself. Roaring out, Naruto then threw Cerberus paw back, the beast stumbling for a moment while Naruto threw one of his Blades of Pandora at its neck. Roaring out in pain, Cerberus pulled back while Naruto dug his heel into the dirt and pulled on the blades. Roaring out, Naruto then yanked Cerberus down to the ground and pulled his blades from its neck.

Moving quickly, Naruto then threw his Blades of Pandora and caught Cerberus left leg with one of his blades. Growling and moving back, Naruto straightened the arm before lashing out, cutting it off of Cerberus and throwing the remains to the side. Howling in pain, Cerberus then formed a fireball while getting up onto its remaining leg, only for Naruto to block the fireball and fire it at its other leg, knocking it back down as he then threw one blade and caught the other leg. Straightening it like he had the other, Naruto then cut it off as well, then threw it to the side as Cerberus howled in pain.

Panting as it bled over the floor, Cerberus looked to Naruto while growling lightly in its throat. Cerberus eyes dimmed as it looked at the ashen-warrior, even while it formed one last ball of fire within its jaws. Unleashing the blast of heat towards Naruto, the beast could only look on as Naruto quickly blocked then redirected the attack. The fireball flowed off of Naruto's Golden Fleece and then entered into the beast's maw before exploding at the back of its neck, instantly killing Cerberus as the pieces of its head fell and bled on the ground.

Brushing off his arms after he was sure Cerberus wouldn't be getting back up; Naruto walked passed it and into its cave. Finding one of the chains that had held Cerberus, Naruto reached down and held it while walking deeper into the cave. Soon finding torches on the walls, Naruto narrowed his eyes while noticing murals on the walls that had a similar style to those on the walls to Lilith, only these depicted what looked like a woman crossed with an insect of some kind.

'_This must be Beelzebub's lair…'_ Naruto mused to himself while wandering further into the cave, soon coming to a door with a woman on it, much like the one with Lilith. However, this woman looked different than Lilith, while still thin this one held more muscle than Lilith, though it was solely athletic rather than muscular, sort of like a Kunoichi would have, both her eyes and her shoulder length hair were a shocking Jade green color, as was the mark she wore like Lilith, the curved swirl of a tattoo over her left eye, face, left breast, and arm.

Unlike Lilith, her "features" as a Demon were more apparent, she had four insect wings, all of said wings having a skull emblem on them, small claws on the ends of her fingers that seemed to be green, two ram horns forming off the sides of her head, a pair of antenna, and unlike Lilith, chose to wear "Clothes", all of which were unfortunately black on the mural.

Unlike Lilith's mural, this "Pixie" like creature was sitting down, one leg placed overtop the other with her left arm on top of it and her fist leaned into her left cheek, a sly smirk spread across her jade lips. _'At least this one knows how to dress herself…'_ Naruto mused, thankful that not all of "The Fallen" would be naked like Lilith, though he had to remember she was a Demoness of Lust, so naked was her thing. Sighing lightly, Naruto then placed a hand onto the door and closed his eyes as a memory suddenly surfaced…

--

Pandora: _These places in Hades, These Trials of Hell, these Layers of The Inferno, they all reminded Naruto of his own trials, trials he'd undertook in order to obtain the sacred Yasakani no Magatama, a jeweled necklace that would allow him to wield the power to kill Yami at long last… so he could finally finish his long service to the gods and finally be free of the nightmares of his past deeds…_

(Past…)

Naruto walked into a large temple with a deep frown, traveling to this place had been more than just a little annoying. The Ghouls were becoming more and more determined to deter him than usual. Thus, he realized they were no longer hunting him solely for the curse; they seemed to be working for Yami again, this time so that she would free them of their monstrous forms. _'Fools… she won't help them.'_ Naruto thought to himself before walking further into the strange temple and came to two shrines, one of Hachiman, the other of Omoikane.

"_It's good that you've made it Naruto."_ Hachiman himself commented while sitting before his shrine, Omoikane before hers as she read a book. Omoikane was a bookish god if ever there was one, with small reading glasses held at the bridge of her nose, long mousey brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, and pale skin. She was dressed in a traditional though drab grey Kimono with a simple white obi around her waist with a large red rope, with black Tabi and straw Zoori sandals, the only added portion to her common and un-extravagant clothing was a simple gold anklet on her left leg and a pair of leather Kurokote gauntlets worn under the sleeves of her kimono.

"What is this place?" Naruto questioned, still as rude as ever in Omoikane's personal opinion while she slowly closed her book and adjusted her glasses while Hachiman decided to answer for her.

"_This is a temple created by the Kami to protect the final Imperial Regalia, The Yasakani no Magatama. With it, you will finally be ready to face and kill Yami."_ Hachiman explained and Naruto scowled deeply while looking at his "Patron Kami" with a deep frown.

"I've been ready to kill her since my friends died." Naruto replied simply and Hachiman blinked before hearing Omoikane sigh.

"_Being Ready and Being Prepared are two separate things Hachiman. At least Naruto here is intelligent enough to know the difference…"_ Omoikane said curtly while turning her violet eyes towards the man, clearly annoyed and he muttered under his breath for a moment before clearing his throat.

"_Yes. Anyways, this place is filled with challenges created by each of the Kami. The first, created by myself and Omoikane. God of War, and Goddes of Wisdom, pass our challenges and move forward to Fuujin and Raijin's Challenge, and then onward to Susanoo's and Tsukuyomi's challenge, and finally, Lady Amaterasu's Challenge."_ Hachiman explained and Naruto slowly nodded his head while Omoikane chose to speak up as well.

"_Your tasks will be easy enough to find, however, we cannot assist you. It is up to you to find your way through them after all."_ Omoikane noted and Naruto rolled his eyes while re-crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's no different than my usual missions…" He stated flatly and Omoikane blinked before nodding her head and then vanished in a flash of light while Hachiman turned to Naruto with a frown.

"_Be careful kid, and remember, we're counting on you to kill Yami as well."_ The Kami stated before vanishing into thin air and Naruto grunted while walking passed the first two shrines with a scowl.

"That doesn't make me feel any better…" He noted mostly to himself while walking passed the two shrines and came to a circular field with the Kanji for Hachiman's name engraved on it. Also engraved were the words "As War is Battle, face your enemies to move forward." Rolling his eyes even as numerous ghouls started to rise out of the ground, Naruto pulled the Blades of Chaos from his back. _'I'm actually starting to get bored with these stupid Ghouls, all they do is one attack unless they have arrows on them.'_ Naruto noted to himself before crouching down and lunging forward, swinging one blade at a Ghoul and yanking himself over to ram into it.

Grabbing another Ghoul as soon as the first was destroyed, Naruto roared while using it as a battering ram, running around and slamming it into its brethren before sliding on one foot and throwing it into another Ghoul. Frowning, Naruto then twirled his Blades of Chaos around, spinning them and lopping the heads off of the many ghouls, thus killing them all. Soon after several archers started to rise up and Naruto reached to the lantern that held the Light of Dawn.

Forming several fireballs from it, Naruto started to lob those at the archers, setting them ablaze while some of the Archers behind him fired. Turning quickly, Naruto lashed out, blocking an arrow and hurling it back at its caster, impaling the archer and finishing them all off. Yet again another enemy rose up, this time it was a Yurei like him, a more common one however, though it was a vengeful spirit like him. They were known as Onryo-Yurei's, vengeful ghosts who had escaped purgatory itself.

The Onryo all looked vaguely the same, most of them being female and without legs to speak of, their hands dangling lifelessly from their wrists, pale white skin with red and violet aiguma face paint, long unkempt black hair flailing around their bodies, and wearing pure white burial kimonos. However, the taint of demon magic was obvious to his eyes, red energy was crackling all over their bodies, forming an obvious aura while their eyes glowed fierce fire red, several red Hitodama like his own flying around them.

"Looks like Yami has been tainting more souls for her armies…" Naruto muttered to himself while the Onryo cried out and lunged at him, swinging their lifeless hands at him, the demonic red energy over their bodies becoming a wave of energy. Flipping back, Naruto threw his Blades of Chaos at one of the Onryo before pulling himself over to and ramming his shoulder into it. Grabbing another nearby Onryo, Naruto then threw it into one of its sisters while one screeched out loudly.

Instantly, the Hitodama around it lashed out, slamming into Naruto repeatedly before throwing him back. Flipping back to his feet, Naruto made a mental note not to let that happen again before throwing his blades at another Onryo. Yanking it back he then stabbed it in the head before swinging his Blade of Chaos around and slamming both the blade and the Onryo into the others around him. Finally, twisting his wrist slightly and throwing the Onryo off of his blade, Naruto watched as it flew into another before vanishing completely.

Grunting at the sheer weakness of the creatures, Naruto then concentrated and his hitodama formed before lightning flowed from his body and shocked the many Onryo, soon ending with them falling to the ground and dying at last. Landing with a light plop, Naruto grumbled under his breath even as another creature, an Oni this time, rose up and lunged at him with a roar. Rolling his eyes, Naruto waited for the beast to swing its club at him and thus reflected it with the mirror on his left arm. The Oni stumbled back as he did and Naruto then stabbed his blades into the ground, creating an explosion of heat that seared the flesh of the beast.

Roaring out angrily, the Oni lunged at Naruto once more and swung its club low on the ground in a circle. Jumping up to evade it, Naruto then threw his Blades of Chaos at the beast and pulled himself to its head. Jumping up as it slowed, Naruto brought down his Blades of Chaos threw its head, causing it to fall down dead while he ripped his Blades of Chaos from its skull. Shaking his head, Naruto looked around and then narrowed his eyes as another creature rose up.

This one was vastly different to the oni, having a massive ax in its hand, an old worn leather mask over its face, blue fur covering its body, with a bulls head / horns and nose ring, a pair of legs like a man, only with cloven hooves for feet, with a black loin-cloth and chain belt around its waist, and large and muscular arms with spurred wrists with chains over its forearms as well as clawed fingers, and tusks rising up from the sides of its mouth…

"An Ushi-Oni? What the hell is one those doing here?" Naruto wondered to himself before twirling the Blades of Chaos in his hands as the Ushi-Oni roared out at him before lunging forward. Cursing, Naruto rolled out of the way of the charge and the Ushi-Oni turned and slid to a stop before lunging forward once more. Waiting for it, Naruto rolled to the side while the Ushi-Oni slammed its ax into the ground in an attempt to cut the ashen-warrior in half. Growling, Naruto then rammed into it from the side and ran for a moment before suddenly stopping, knocking the Ushi-Oni off of its feet.

Getting back up, the Ushi-Oni dragged its hoof along the ground for a moment before roaring out and lunged at Naruto once more, swinging its ax down at him once more. Flipping over the attack, Naruto landed on the base of the Ax and the Ushi-Oni lashed out with one of its clawed hands. Ducking under that, Naruto lunged forward and kneed the Ushi-Oni in the face, causing it to stumble back while he kicked off of it and landed in a low crouch.

Shaking its head, the Ushi-Oni roared out furiously before lunging at Naruto once more, horns tilted towards him. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto literally "Took the Bull by the horns" and then growled before slamming it into the ground. Stabbing the Ushi-Oni in its chest, Naruto then kicked it to the side and yanked himself over to it with his Blade. Landing on its chest Naruto raised his Blades of Chaos and brought them down towards the Ushi-Oni's head. Quickly catching his wrists the beast tried to hold him back only for Naruto to bat its hands away and stab it through the mouth, instantly killing it as he stepped off of it and placed his Blades of Chaos onto his back.

As soon as he did, he heard a click and looked to the end of the hall and frowned as a turnstile rose before the door. Walking over to the end of the room, Naruto looked from the Turnstile to the door and rubbed his chin for a few moments upon seeing words written on it. "One who is wise like Omoikane does not work harder, rather, they works smarter…" The words noted simply and Naruto frowned for a moment before looking to the Turnstile and then the door.

Moving to the Turnstile, Naruto pushed on it only to grit his teeth as it felt like he was trying to move a mountain. Stopping and frowning for a moment, Naruto turned back to the door and went all over it. Walking over to the columns beside of the door, Naruto found a switch and pushed one in. Hearing a steady series of clicks, Naruto quickly walked back to the turnstile and started to push it, frowning as it was only half as heavy as it had been before. Hearing a loud slam, Naruto grunted as he found the turnstile hard to push as ever, then rubbed his chin with a thoughtful frown.

Moving back over to the door, Naruto saw a switch on both columns of the door. Clicking his tongue, Naruto then reached back and threw his blades at the two buttons, hitting them both before quickly rushing over to the Turnstile. Pushing on it, Naruto kept his eyes on it while the door slowly started to rise. Listening to the steady clicks that would signal the end, Naruto soon found the door rose all the way and ran over to it and rolled under it just before it slammed shut behind him.

Sighing and standing up, Naruto brushed his arms off before walking further into the strange temple, wondering what Fuujin and Raijin's test was going to be like…

--

(Present…)

Opening his eyes as the memory faded, Naruto blinked and then watched on as the doorway to Beelzebub's lair slid upwards. Slowly walking within, Naruto instantly noticed dozens of insects flying around, buzzing and fluttering around the blond before he saw as they landed on corpses nearby. "By the Kami… who can live in this kind of filth?" Naruto wondered while noticing the grime and dirt covering everything, then heard something and backed up when he saw a light. The light moved towards, then around Naruto for a moment before stopping before his face, Naruto raising a brow.

"A firefly from hell… why am I not surprised." Naruto muttered to himself only to narrow his eyes when he heard a giggle from the "Firefly". Instantly the glow vanished from it, and in its place, Naruto saw "Beelzebub" who could be no bigger than eleven inches, if that. Also he could not see her clothes, which seemed to consist solely of a pair of black fingerless gloves with gold bracelets over her wrists, a green scale-mail thong, a pair of dragon like claws curving from a golden bull skull from her back over her breasts, and a green scale-mail collar that curved over her shoulders as guards.

Also "Boots" covered her legs that was actually insect like armor forming thigh-length high-heeled boots on her legs, thus they seemed almost skin tight, form fitting though admittedly very uncomfortable for her to wear. Also he could now see that her skin was extremely pale, nearly chalk white, with her green tattoo blending in with her hand as it curved up from her left eye, down over her back, up over her left breast, and then spiraled on her left bicep.

"**Oh I like that one, mind if I use it some time?"** The almost fairy like woman mused with a smirk and Naruto blinked before quickly grabbing Beelzebub, holding her in one hand and saw her frown. **"Honestly, why must all you mortals grab me like this? You'd think none of you had ever seen a woman that was only eleven inches tall before."** Beelzebub wondered, though seemed amused all the same and Naruto frowned down at the insignificant demoness.

"You're supposed to be a daughter of Kratos? I'd think his children would be more threatening than a damn Yosei." Naruto grumbled and saw a blank look on the tiny woman's face before she tilted her head.

"**In all my years in The Inferno I have NEVER been called a "Yosei" before…"** She noted flatly and Naruto muttered under his breath before trying to mentally translate what the word would mean to her.

"It basically means something like the word "Fairy." He finally stated and Beelzebub made an Oh with her mouth before shrugging, she'd been called that, and a lot worse before.

"**Well that's one more thing to call me, now would you mind letting me go, I'm really not fond of being held like this."** Beelzebub stated flatly while giving the ashen-warrior a look and he merely squeezed slightly. **"Why do they always want to do it the hard way?"** Beelzebub wondered to herself before closing her eyes, and then opened them, numerous spikes jutting out of her body and Naruto instantly released her. Growling, her turned to Beelzebub while she brushed off her arms, the spikes on them in a row, others going down the length of her spine, and still more from her collarbone and legs like some sort of twisted insect.

Sighing and then retracting the spikes, Beelzebub floated in the air, her wings flapping faster than Naruto could see while she then cocked her hip to one side and gave the Ashen-Skinned warrior a look. **"Now then, what do you want here Mortal? And why did you have to free Hera from her torment? I was having fun letting Cerberus eternally devour her."** Beelzebub questioned of the warrior, then noted with a pout across her face and Naruto scoffed.

"First of all, my name is Naruto. Second, Lilith sent me." Naruto started only for Beelzebub to move over and land on his shoulder before crawling along his body, adhering to it as she sniffed all over him. Following the fairy as she did so, Naruto turned and tried to keep up with the quick little demoness.

"**Oh yes, you most definitely stink of Lilith and her Lust alright…"** Beelzebub noted while stopping on his lower back, and then slowly tapped her chin as she crawled up his spine.

"Hey! What in the Hell do you think your doing?" Naruto demanded before shaking his head as Beelzebub ignored him while sniffing all over him. Soon enough however she eventually settled herself on his head and sat herself in his spiky white hair and took a long deep whiff of his scent before exhaling, a strange smile and an almost drunken look forming across her face.

"**Ooh… you have SOOO much hatred and rage built up within you… mmm… and power, a lot of raw power… but I smell demon on you, but wait… is that a God, no… I smell a Goddess on you too. You have been around haven't you mortal. You and our father Kratos would've really gotten along."** Beelzebub noted with a light blush visible across her overly pale face and Naruto raised a brow, wondering if all Demoness' were attracted to hate and rage like these two were… or even if it was just a thing for all of Kratos's daughters…

"I don't really care what you smell on me, I'm looking to get back to the coliseum so I can find my way down to Samael. Lilith said you could lead me to the Coliseum and from there the layer of Wrath where your brother Agni resides." Naruto stated and Beelzebub mere seemed to sway with a blush on her face for a moment before Naruto reached up and flicked one of her antenna. Coming out of her drunken stupor, the demon of Gluttony blinked then drummed her clawed fingers on his scalp.

"**Oh… is that so… hmm, yes, I think I and my brothers and Sisters could work with someone like you. I'll lead you back to the Coliseum, but tread lightly mortal, for we must travel through Greed if you wish to return to Limbo and the Coliseum."** Beelzebub stated and then crossed her legs under herself while sitting on the ashen-skinned warriors head. Walking down a path, Naruto frowned when he noticed the subtle weight of the pixie nesting on his head and looked up.

"You can fly can't you?" Naruto asked when he noticed she wasn't getting off of him and Beelzebub smirked down at him. They passed through a doorway in her lair as they did, wandering down a long dark passageway.

"**I can, but I really don't want too… besides it's not like I'm especially heavy."** Beelzebub admitted with a sly smirk and then crossed her arms while Naruto grunted while crossing his arms.

"Why are you so lazy if you're the leader of Gluttony?" Naruto questioned and Beelzebub was silent for a moment, truly contemplating that for a few moments.

"**Maybe because we know not to end up like the Shades we torment…"** Beelzebub answered vaguely and Naruto grunted while stopping at a large chasm, below he could see what appeared like rivers of Gold and Beelzebub looked down from his head. **"That's the fourth layer of The Inferno. But if we want to get down there we need to take a different route."** Beelzebub explained thoughtfully and Naruto raised a brow while looking upwards.

"Why don't I just jump down?" Naruto questioned and Beelzebub huffed and looked down at him with a frown.

"**Because it's easier to walk down with my way."** Beelzebub replied and Naruto grunted even as she pointed to the side. Crossing his arms, Naruto made his way down the path, heading down a flight of stairs and mentally wishing Beelzebub wasn't so bossy. Soon coming to an open expanse Naruto narrowed his eyes upon a large golden door at the other side of the open expanse. The door being made to look like dozens of humans all holding one another up with two of their arms forming the door's handles.

"That's not sculpted is it?" Naruto asked flatly, frowning while Beelzebub smirked slightly while looking down at him.

"**No. Those used to be the first Shades to be tortured here in the Fourth Layer of The Inferno."** Beelzebub explained and Naruto wondered why he wasn't surprised to learn that the door was made up of actual people. Walking over to the door without another word, Naruto looked up at it for a moment before narrowing his eyes. Taking several steps back, Naruto then crouched down and lunged forward, ramming his shoulder into the door and breaking them open. Sliding to a halt, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he came upon the next layer of hell.

--

Pandora: _After destroying Cerberus and Hera, then claiming the Golden Fleece for his own, Naruto had continued forward through the layer of Gluttony. Finding the lair of Beelzebub he was joined by her on his journey further and further into the depths of Hades. Thus, they came to the fourth layer, the fourth evil, Greed…_

--

"**Welcome Naruto, to the fourth layer of hell, Where the Greedy shall forever reside in eternal torment."** Beelzebub stated with a wave of her tiny hand and Naruto merely grunted for a moment before jumping down the ledge, then turned and quickly stabbed his Blades of Pandora into the rock on his way down. Flipping off the side of the chasm, Naruto landed in a crouch on a pedestal and looked up to see numerous churning cogs and gears. Making his way over to them, Naruto started jumping up, hopping across the churning gears before stopping as he saw souls being bold in molten gold…

"By the Kami. Even Yomi itself isn't this horrific." Naruto mumbled while Beelzebub tilted her head to one side with a frown.

"**Yomi? What's a Yomi?"** She then questioned and Naruto was silent for a few moments before answering.

"The Underworld of my home land, instead of fire and brimstone like this place its never ending darkness." Naruto replied before walking along the outer rim of the large vat, several souls reaching towards him, pleading for aid. _'Sorry, but I'm not too keen on the idea of being boiled like the rest of you.'_ Naruto thought to himself and then made his way over to a lever. Pulling the lever, Naruto saw numerous gears and pulleys start to move above him and narrowed his eyes.

"Who built all of this? The rest of The Fallen?" Naruto questioned and Beelzebub blinked for a moment before rolling her jade green eyes.

"**No. Actually it was my younger brother Mammon, he's lord of this level and kind of hard to get along with."** Beelzebub explained flippantly while lying back along the top of Naruto's head. Grunting, Naruto then looked up to one of the Pulleys and narrowed his eyes on a hook.

Reaching back Naruto pulled his Blades of Pandora free and spun one in one hand before throwing it at the hook. The Blade latched onto it and pulled Naruto from the vat, over a deep gorge while Naruto looked ahead and then swung on the chain of his blade before flipping off of it and landing in a low crouch on a circular platform. Cracking his neck for a moment, Naruto then grunted as several Ghouls started to rise out of the ground and snarl at him.

"I hate Ghouls." Naruto grumbled out before lunging forward with a roar, several Archer's rising up and firing at him as he did. Narrowing his eyes and quickly rolling out of the way of the arrows, Naruto then stabbed a ghoul in the head before twisting on his heel and slamming it into the others. Sliding to a stop, Naruto then shot a blast from the Golden Mask he'd found or "Charon's Wrath" sending a wave of green fire that began to incinerate several of the Ghouls, killing them all while the archers took aim.

Crouching down, Naruto narrowed his eyes even as the archers fired their arrows at him. Growling in his throat, Naruto raised his right arm and deflected the arrows back at the Archers with the Golden Fleece, killing them all instantly as they were impaled by their own arrows. Looking around for any more Ghouls, Naruto then slowly placed his blades back onto his back and made his way towards a long hall. Blinking as he felt Beelzebub shiver, the blond looked up then used one of his blades to fully see the blushing "Fairy" sitting on his head.

"**Such savage brutality… are you certain your not related to my father? And if not, then I think I know why Lilith's scent was all over you…"** Beelzebub mused with a light blush on her face and Naruto frowned as he made his way to the hall, then stopped as she tilted her body down his forehead to look him in the eyes. **"In fact… you'd make an excellent Demon Lord yourself."** Beelzebub commented and Naruto's frown turned into a deep scowl as he narrowed his eyes on the fairy like demon.

"Shut up wench…" He gritted out and Beelzebub raised a brow before huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. Ignoring the annoying fairy, Naruto then made his way down the hall, placing a hand to his head as he did so.

"**Are you alright?"** Beelzebub asked casually while laying back down on his head and Naruto leaned into a wall with one eye closed.

"Just… old memories acting up again…" Naruto mumbled while gritting his teeth and Beelzebub raised a brow. _**'Just how much like our father is this mortal anyways?'**_ The miniature demoness wondered before shrugging her shoulder disinterestedly. Padding his way down the hall as his vision began to blur Naruto soon stopped and started to pant lightly. Leaning into the wall tiredly, Naruto suddenly felt his eyes close softly and memories of the past start to surface once more…

--

Pandora: _Naruto's memories would not relent, memories of another long hall and of two "Demon Gods" flashing through his minds eye. Memories of his first meeting with Fuujin, God of Wind, and Raijin, God of Thunder and Lightning, flashing before his eyes the further he walked…_

(Past…)

Naruto walked into the next trial of the gods with a thin frown stretched across his face. In this room, Naruto saw two shrines; one to Fuujin, the other to Raijin, making the ashen-warrior roll his eyes while walking passed them. Looking around further, Naruto raised a brow upon seeing a long hall with several open segments. The hall was long enough to where it would be a fair distance away from where he needed to go. Lastly, he saw a pedestal with a scroll on it and walked over to it and read the contents of the scroll.

"_**The Path to destiny is a harsh one, traverse the trial of Fuujin and Raijin by facing their powers."**_ The scroll read and Naruto frowned for a moment before walking passed the pedestal and into the hall. At the very end of the hall was an odd statue that seemed to be that of Fuujin, the Oni-esque Kami knelt down with his hand over the mouth of his Bag of Winds. Looking to either side, Naruto slowly turned around while watching out for anything to come his way. Backing up, Naruto stopped when he felt his foot press down on something and then turned and cursed as Fuujin's statue looked up.

Giving a groan as ancient gears moved, the statue moved its hand from the mouth of its back and a gale of wind suddenly sent him flying back. Throwing his Blades over to the side, Naruto caught one of the segments of the hall and pulled himself over to it. Rolling into a crouch as he landed, Naruto waited for the wind to stop before poking his head out. Hearing something, Naruto ducked back inside just as lightning struck the ground and started going down the hall in a long stream.

'_Why am I not surprised?'_ Naruto wondered to himself with a shake of his head before turning and throwing his blades at another open segment and pulled himself over to it. Putting his back to the wall as the wind started up once more, Naruto waited for it to end before the lightning passed him. Running out as it passed, Naruto listened for the thunder and then rolled into the next open segment.

Waiting for the wind and lightning to end yet again, Naruto then rushed out to the next open segment before rolling into it as thunder suddenly boomed all around him. Looking back as the wind passed the open slot, Naruto waited for the lightning to stream down before running to the next open slot once more. Rolling into it just as the wind started up once more, Naruto found himself before a lever and frowned in thought. Looking to the side, Naruto frowned upon noticing nothing was there, no door or stairway at least.

Thus, the ashen-warrior reached out and took hold of the lever before pulling it down and bracing himself as the room shook. Soon enough, the hallway opened up, the sidewalls sliding back to create a large, open expanse. And at the end of the room the statue of Fuujin that had been blowing out the wind reached up and covered the mouth of his bag of winds while bowing his head. However, behind the Fuujin Statue a statue of Raijin suddenly rose up, one hand raised to reveal a jewel with the other near a drum.

'_This won't end well.'_ Naruto thought to himself as a bolt of lightning formed in the statues hand even as Ghouls started to rise up around him. Growling, Naruto twirled his Blades of Chaos in hand while staying in a low crouch as they surrounded him. Waiting for it, Naruto then rolled out of the way of a blast of lightning from the statue of Raijin, several of the Ghouls being hit instead. Sliding on one heel Naruto turned with a roar and sliced the heads off of several more Ghouls. Coming out in a low crouch, Naruto then rolled out of the way of another bolt of lightning.

Growling lightly, Naruto came to another Ghoul and placed his feet onto him before kicking off of it and twisting into a slash with his Blades of Chaos. Landing and then lifting both of his blades, Naruto then sliced two more Ghouls in half before rolling forward as a bolt of lightning destroyed the Ghouls behind him. Sliding to a halt on one heel, Naruto turned only to grunt as several Archers started to rise up and take aim. Reaching down and forming several fireballs in his hands, Naruto quickly started lobbing those at the Archers, setting them ablaze and then rolling out of the way of another bolt of lightning from the Raijin statue.

Coming out in a crouch once more, Naruto then narrowed his eyes while making certain no more Ghouls or other beasts would come at him. Assured of at least a temporary safety, Naruto then watched the Raijin statue for a moment before it fired a bolt of lightning at him. Moving his left arm, Naruto caught the blast with the Yata-no-Kagami before hurling it back at the statue, shattering it to pieces while a ladder fell down from the sealing to the left of it.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked around for any other types of traps before making his way over to the ladder silently. _'I need to remember to thank these two for the easy trial later…'_ Naruto mused to himself while coming to the latter and then began to climb up it to his next trial…

--

(Present…)

Coming out of his memories, Naruto mentally groaned before shaking his head and pushed off of the wall. **"Hey! Watch it I'm still on your head!"** Beelzebub felt the need to remind and Naruto mentally sighed while wondering why he had to have the tiny fairy riding on his head.

"Where is the way to the coliseum Beelzebub?" Naruto questioned and the demoness looked around for a moment before pointing to the distance. Turning to where she was pointing, Naruto squinted and saw what appeared to be a thin tower rising towards the top most layer of the Inferno. "A tower… why a Tower?" Naruto demanded flatly of the tiny demoness and Beelzebub merely smirked despite herself.

"**Don't tell me you can't climb up an insignificant little tower now… for a big strong warrior like you it should be a snap."** Beelzebub noted with a literal snap of her fingers and Naruto mentally twitched while growling in his throat.

"I wasn't complaining. I was wondering why it was a tower, and how your uncle hasn't destroyed it by now…" Naruto stated flatly and Beelzebub blinked before frowning in thought for a few moments.

"**Probably doesn't really care what we do so long as he thinks he's in control."** Beelzebub admitted and Naruto rolled his eyes, spotting what looked like an old boot half sunk to the side.

"What the hell?" Naruto wondered to himself while walking over to the ship only to stop as he saw a bolt of lightning heading for him. Cursing, the Ashen-Skinned warrior slide back to evade it, landing in a low crouch before looking up and widening his eyes upon seeing someone with his arms crossed.

"Who dares invade my sanctuary?" A man with a deep menacing voice demanded while stepping forward, Naruto almost confusing him for "Kratos" given how much like the man he looked.

The man was a tall, heavily muscled warrior with ash white skin like his own; he was bald with only a black pointed goatee and mustache over his face, his dangerous red eyes narrowed onto them both, numerous scars littered his form, the most damaging at his left thigh, left shoulder, three deep gashes over his right eye, and one last scar along his collar bone, last and starting at his left eye was a long spiral tattoo that curved back over his head down his spine, up over the left side of his chest, and then around his shoulder to spiral at his left bicep, and last was a blue Omega symbol placed over his right bicep.

The man wore a blue loincloth that fell down in tatters over his right leg down to his knee, it had an extra blue cloth falling down beside the main cloth and a white pattern down the side of it, numerous brown pteruges falling from the back of his loincloth with two leather belts worn over the loincloth, bandages wrapped over his entire right leg, a pair of fingerless black gloves with bandages around his forearms with chains bound over them, a pair of blades placed onto his back, blue armor over his right shin with spikes at the front of it and a knee guard on a hinge, black leather straps formed into a pair of boots over both of his feet, and last was some bandages around her left knee…

"**Hello dear brother Mammon, I'm the one who brought this warrior here so don't go killing him…"** Beelzebub stated while wagging a finger towards her younger brother and Mammon scoffed before jumping down from the boat and landed before the two with a deep scowl.

"Be quick with your words sister, I don't have time to deal with you or your distractions. One of Athena's servants was spotted down here and I've been hunting her." Mammon ordered flatly, a deep frown across his face while Beelzebub pouted while looking at her little brother.

"**What? No hug for your loving older sister?"** Beelzebub questioned and got a flat look from mammon in response.

"Even if I wanted too sister, a hug from me would kill you." Mammon stated while pointing at the tiny fairy with a scowl.

"**You underestimate me Mammon. You know that's a mistake you don't want to make a habit out of…"** Beelzebub stated darkly, her eyes looking at her brother and turning a burning red as she did. Scowling, Mammon walked over to Naruto as he stood back up and the "Demon Lord" looked at him for a moment before scoffing.

"This one seems capable, but why are you following him Beelzebub? Certainly Lilith would be more entertained with him than you." Mammon noted then sniffed and shook his head. "Oh." He grumbled upon noticing Lilith's scent on Naruto and Beelzebub huffed while glaring at her brother.

"**Honestly Brother! Not all of us are scandalous like Lilith, you could at least try to remember we're your family!"** Beelzebub hissed out and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, scowling, as it seemed the two had forgotten about him.

"Would you both stop bickering, its unbecoming of Demon Lords." Naruto growled out at the two and Mammon raised a brow while looking at him.

"The mortal has some gall, are you certain you don't want me to skin him alive sister?" Mammon questioned and Beelzebub gave him a look.

"**No Mammon, don't kill him. He's a friend of Lilith's… or something like that. Anyways, I'm not really sure why he's down here, it kind of slipped my mind to ask besides your better at talking to warriors than I am."** Beelzebub said flippantly and Mammon shook his head before giving Naruto an annoyed look.

"Well then mortal, what are you here for exactly?" Mammon demanded and Naruto was silent for a moment before answering with a deep scowl.

"The Kami, or as you would call them gods of my homeland betrayed me, and I intend to see them all pay for their treachery." Naruto replied and both Mammon and Beelzebub were silent for a moment before the fairy grinned darkly while sitting up and Mammon smirked.

"**Ahh so its vengeance against Gods eh… Oh we know of vengeance alright, hell, all of The Fallen would like a crack at the remaining Olympians for the hell Zeus put us through."** Beelzebub noted mostly to herself while Mammon scoffed and then fingered something from his belt.

"I already killed an entire pantheon of Gods to continue our father's work, they were known as the Aesir of Asgard. The remaining Olympians trapped me down here after they managed to catch me off guard and weak from battling with both Odin and Thor." Mammon admitted and Naruto looked at the man in shock.

"Then how are you still down here?" Naruto demanded, figuring no walls could hold a man that could kill an entire pantheon of gods on his own. Mammon scowling as he was asked then crossed his arms.

"I fell into the River Styx when I was banished here and it destroyed my weapons and sapped me of the powers I'd collected. I have managed to retrain myself to fight but I'm severely weakened compared to my former strength…" Mammon admitted with a scowl across his face and Naruto slowly nodded his head. "So since your seeking to destroy the gods, you must be seeking out Samael as well…" Mammon stated while looking at Naruto and the ashen-warrior merely nodded his head while Mammon turned his back to the younger warrior with a frown.

"**You know little brother…"** Beelzebub mused while flying over to her younger sibling and landed on his shoulder casually. **"If we attack the gods of his lands together, we might also be able to destroy the other Gods of Olympus… and more."** Beelzebub offered while turning to look at Naruto, as Mammon was silent for a moment before nodding his head.

"Indeed sister." He noted and then turned to Naruto and narrowed his eyes. "The Time of the Gods has come to an end! We will show all mortals that they no longer need fear or worship the petty gods!" Mammon roared out while clenching his fist then gave a look to Naruto while crossing his arms. "Prove yourself warrior, by traveling the layers of hell and I shall follow you into battle. And together, we will see the Gods of all lands crumble before us!" Mammon stated and Naruto mutely nodded his head in agreement with the man as he then threw one hand to the side and formed a scythe out of it.

Tossing it over to Naruto, the ashen-warrior caught it and raised a brow as he saw the weapon's design. Naruto found it was now in the shape of a long spinal column for a handle and shaft, the butt of the staff like portion ending in a spiked bone, the head of the weapon having a horned and fanged skull like head on it with one short blade arching out of the back end and a long razor sharp blade out of the front of it. Narrowing his eyes for a moment, Naruto then twirled the blade in one hand for a moment before bringing the butt of the weapon down onto the ground.

"This could come in handy." Naruto mused before taking hold of the weapon with both hands and started to spin and twirl with it, eventually swinging the scythe and it's bladed head curved down to form a spear. Raising a brow even as he moved one foot to the side and spun the weapon, Naruto then hurled the Scythe and watched as it spun around before slamming into the front part of the ship then flew back into his hands. Catching the weapon, Naruto then twirled it over his head for a moment before roaring out and slamming it down into the ground.

Lifting it back up, Naruto held the weapon out and watched as the shaft of the scythe compacted in on it self and the blades tilted inwards, making the weapon only half of its original size. Raising a brow for only a moment, Naruto then placed the scythe onto his back and felt it vanish like the bulk of his relics did. Shaking his head, Mammon turned his back to Naruto and walked over to the edge of Charon's ship with a frown.

"That is known simply as the "Death-Scythe" it once pierced Charon's body, pinning him to one of the walls of his ship." Mammon explained before nudging towards the old ferry behind him. Sighing, Beelzebub then crossed her arms behind her neck and smirked over at Naruto cheekily.

"**Well it's been fun Naruto, but I really can't go any farther than this… just keep heading for the tower and you should be fine."** Beelzebub said with a grin and a wave while she and Mammon then vanished in a blaze of fire. Blinking for a moment Naruto then rolled his eyes and hopped onto Charon's old ferry before making his way across it, then hopped out onto the other side. Looking up, Naruto could still see the Tower in the distance and crossed his arms.

Walking further towards the tower, Naruto blinked when he saw a figure in white sprint passed him. "What the…" Naruto mumbled before chasing after the figure as it jumped up a series of columns and then flipped up onto a pillar. The figure turned to look at him for a brief moment before turning and heading for the tower. _'Who the hell was that?'_ Naruto wondered to himself while jumping up the columns as well then jumped up and onto the same pillar she'd been on and pulled himself up onto it.

As soon as he got up however, Naruto grunted upon seeing several Ghouls start to rise out of the ground. _'I guess I should at least test that new weapon…'_ Naruto mused while pulling the Death-Scythe from his back and twirled it over his head. Bringing it down and taking a stance as the Ghouls lunged at him, Naruto slid forward and twirled in place while spinning the Scythe, cutting into the many Ghouls before sliding to a stop and running forward slicing another Ghoul in half.

Swinging the Death-Scythe around for a moment, Naruto then sent it straight for another Ghoul. The spine like shaft of the weapon stretched as he did and the Bladed tip moved upwards forming a spearhead as it pierced a Ghoul. Pulling back, Naruto held the Ghoul overhead with the Death-Scythe before slamming it into the ground near another two Ghouls. Quickly moving, Naruto swung the weapon at the Ghouls, slicing them apart while sliding to a halt even as more Ghouls started to rise out of the ground.

"Do these things know no end?" Naruto muttered to himself before growling as he then twirled the Death-Scythe over head and slammed the blade into the ground where a Ghoul was. The Blade of the weapon exploded in a miniature explosion as he continued to slam it down and then twisted around and slammed it down, a spray of flames bursting from the bladed edge and incinerating the Ghouls around it. Pulling the weapon back to himself, Naruto grunted as still more Ghouls started to rise up from the ground.

Replacing the Death-Scythe onto his back and pulling his Blades of Pandora free, Naruto crouched and then lunged at the Ghouls, swinging his blades and slicing the heads off of the first few. Sliding to a halt while Beelzebub held onto his neck, Naruto then twisted around, lifting his Blades up and sending two Ghouls into the air. Throwing his Blades of Pandora as they rose up, Naruto caught the Ghouls before slamming them down with his blades. Roaring and hissing, the other Ghouls came lunging at the Ashen-Warrior and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Grabbing one Ghoul by the throat, Naruto then roared while lunging forward, ramming the Ghoul through the numerous other Ghouls. Sliding to a halt as the Ghouls fell to the wayside, Naruto turned on his heel and threw the final one into another Ghoul, knocking both into a vat of molten gold. Turning as the other Ghouls got back up, Naruto mentally groaned when several Archers rose up on a nearby ledge. _'Someone really hates me…'_ Naruto noted and then roared out while lunging at the Ghouls, swinging both his blades around and then slamming them into the ground, incinerating them all.

Rolling out of the way of an arrow once that was done, Naruto formed Charon's Mask in one hand. Holding it out Naruto then fired a burst of green fire at each of the Archers, all of them running and screaming before falling from the ledge. However a second later a ball of fire nearly slammed into the ashen-warrior and he looked to the side.

"Helios?" Naruto mumbled seeing a familiar god, only now made of smoke like the others, riding on a black chariot and up passed the nearby ledge. Frowning deeply, Naruto quickly ran over to the ledge and found some soft rock on it. Digging the Blades of Pandora into it, Naruto made his way up to the ledge and then hopped up onto its edge. Looking around, Naruto growled when he saw Helios land on a platform across from him and started to run towards it. Jumping over to a column between him and Helios Naruto then jumped off of it and rolled into a crouch.

Before him was a Smoke-Helios, garbed in strange armor and standing before a chariot with three smoke horses. **"So at last you show yourself Spartan. I've been waiting for you to arrive!"** Smoke-Helios called out while narrowing his burning red eyes onto the younger warrior. **"You should know better than to keep the God of The Sun waiting."** Smoke-Helios uttered while his blood red eyes narrowed onto Naruto. Turning, the fallen god then turned and smacked the rear of one of the smoke horses, sending them all galloping away while Naruto slowly stood up, a scowl across his face.

"What do you want, Helios? I don't have time to play any games with a fallen god." Naruto demanded with a scowl while Smoke-Helios cracked his neck and pulled on a strange helmet.

"**What I want Spartan, is to finally teach you a lessen! And of course to make you pay for the destruction of Olympus! Last time we faced one another I was already weak and weary from battle, this time you won't be so lucky."** Helios roared out while lunging at the Ashen-skinned warrior and Naruto quickly swung his Blades of Pandora at him. Lifting his left arm, Smoke-Helios blocked with a strange shield, then somehow reflected the concussive force of his Blades back at Naruto, knocking him to the ground. Rearing back a hand, The God of the Sun formed a fireball in his hands and threw it at Naruto.

Looking up, the ashen-warrior cursed while rolling out of the way of the blast while Smoke-Helios then growled under his breath. **"Now feel the power of the Sun!"** The fallen god exclaimed while black light suddenly exploded from Helios, blinding the ashen-skinned warrior. Blinking and covering his eyes, Naruto then grunted as Helios ran over and slammed a fist into his gut before backhanding him to the side. Being sent sprawling out by Smoke-Helios's surprising strength, Naruto rolled onto his feet and narrowed his eyes on the fallen god.

"No more games, Helios!" Naruto growled while lunging at the fallen God and started to swing his Blades of Pandora. However, the fallen god held up the shield on his left arm and blocked the attacks and then lunged forward and rammed his shoulder into Naruto, knocking him back a few paces before holding up a hand and threw a ball of fire into the Ashen-Skinned warriors gut. Grunting, Naruto looked up and then rolled out of the way as Helios tried to slam his fist into him.

Preparing to form Charon's Wrath, Naruto halted as he realized Smoke-Helios Shield was identical to The Golden Fleece, thus scowled while rolling out of the way of another fireball. _'All right Naruto, looks like its time to use your head for once. Now then, we know that your Blades of Pandora are a mid to short range pair of weapons but the way they move is predictable enough that Helios can block then redirect them. His shield can reflect energy and concussive force back at enemies, and he can blind me in the middle of battle…'_ Naruto noted to himself while Smoke-Helios ran at Naruto with a roar, the ashen-warrior narrowing his eyes and then used the Golden Fleece to knock the fallen god back.

Rolling for a moment, Smoke-Helios then flipped back to his feet only to roll out of the way as Naruto swung his Blades of Pandora at him. **"Witness my brilliance!"** Smoke-Helios called out while using another flash of light to temporarily blind Naruto as he backed up a pace or two. Using that moment, Smoke-Helios lunged forward and slammed a fireball into Naruto's stomach, lifting him off the ground before he was sent flying back and landed in a heap. Groaning lightly, Naruto flipped back onto his feet and hissed in pain while Smoke-Helios held up his shield and watched him warily.

'_He stays on the defensive until he attacks, and all of his attacks are either extremely quick, or executed after blinding me with that damn light… he won't fight me directly. So, if I can get rid of his shield he'll be more or less defenseless and easy to slaughter…'_ Naruto suddenly realized before placing his Blades of Pandora onto his back and pulled the Death-Scythe out. Swinging the weapon for a moment, Naruto then lunged forward and watched as Smoke-Helios prepared to block. However, Naruto then hooked the scythe around one of Smoke-Helios's legs instead and tripped him. Smoke-Helios cried out slightly while falling to the ground, and then quickly rolled out of the way to evade the blade of the Death-Scythe.

Growling under his breath, Naruto turned on one heel while swinging the Death-Scythe at Smoke-Helios, the fallen god ducking down to avoid it. Lashing out quickly, Naruto then kicked Smoke-Helios in the face and grabbed his left arm. Lifting his foot, Naruto slammed it down onto Smoke-Helios's head, before kicking off the helmet he'd been wearing. Looking up with wide eyes, Smoke-Helios then cried out as Naruto stepped on his head once more. Narrowing his eyes, the blond then reached down and lifted Smoke-Helios up before slamming a fist into his face.

Taking the shield from his arm, Naruto then snapped Smoke-Helios left arm, causing the fallen god to cry out in pain. Grunting, Naruto slammed his own shield into his face and sent him sprawling out onto the ground. Looking to the shield for a moment, the ashen-warrior then frowned as it dissipated and turned his attention back to Smoke-Helios. The fallen god was now attempting to crawl away with his one usable arm, Naruto frowning as he reached to his Scythe and picked it back up.

Twirling the weapon for a moment, Naruto then swung it and pierced through Smoke-Helios leg before dragging him back over to him. **"N-no… I will not die by your hands again, Ghost of Sparta! Behold my radiant light!"** Smoke-Helios roared while unleashing another blinding black light at Naruto and the ashen-warrior backed up. Raising one hand to block the light, Naruto then slowly made his way towards Smoke-Helios before reaching him and kneeing him in the face.

Catching the fallen god off guard, Naruto then slammed his foot down onto his head before repeating that again and again. Coughing and hacking up blood, Smoke-Helios glow faded while Naruto reached down and picked him up by his arm, scowling deeply as he then threw him back against a rock where he leaned back onto it. Marching over to the fallen god with a deep scowl across his face, Naruto then grabbed Smoke-Helios by his face before rearing back and slamming it into the rock, then twirled his scythe for a moment before stabbing it down into Smoke-Helios's leg.

Crying out in pain, Smoke-Helios tried in vain to escape before Naruto reached down and grabbed him by his head. **"N-no wait… don't do this… p-please… I can… I can help you!"** Smoke-Helios tried to say only for Naruto to slam his face down into the ground and growl furiously.

"The Time for begging has passed, Helios. Besides I need no help from the likes of you." Naruto uttered sinisterly before yanking up on Smoke-Helios head. Groaning and grunting in pain as Naruto lifted on his head, the ashen-warrior then roared out while ripping Smoke-Helios's head from his shoulder. Throwing it into the air, Naruto then quickly grabbed and twirled his scythe around for a moment before swinging it down into the head, slicing it in half as a spray of blood from Smoke-Helios coated the ashen-skinned warrior…

Panting heavily, Naruto turned his eyes down and felt them widen as he saw his reflection in the blade of the Death-scythe. His face and body were covered in blood and his eyes were wide and almost manic looking… However, Naruto bowed his head a second later and placed the Death-Scythe onto his back soon after. "I really am a monster now… I wonder when that happened to me?" Naruto wondered to himself while bringing a hand to cover his eyes for a moment as a bitter laugh echoed from his throat.

"What's truly sad is that I can still remember a time when I would've kicked my own ass for doing something like this." Naruto admitted to himself before feeling his eyes widen as something echoed in his head. Flashes, visions, memories, all of them violent, all of them flashing, never stopping for a moment. Falling down to his knees, the ashen-skinned warrior grabbed both sides of his head as voices and screams echoed in his mind. Soon Naruto leant forward his forehead touching the ground before he shot up and his eyes rolled up and into the back his head.

"_**We must not stop! We will continue forward! Go forth in the name of Sparta!"**_ He heard while seeing himself slice a man's head off while on horseback. Riding into a bloody battlefield, he jumped of and stabbed a man in the throat. Marching his way through the battlefield even as he watched dozens of warriors being slaughtered by barbarians. Reaching out and marching towards the center of the battlefield, Naruto grabbed the back of a man's head and slammed it into a boulder with gritted teeth. Shivering as the visions continued, Naruto clenched his eyes shut, even as the visions continued a voice echoing…

"_How much is enough, Kratos? When will it end?!"_ A woman demanded of him while Naruto grit his teeth as he heard a familiar deep voice echo in his mind once more.

"_**When the glory of Sparta is known throughout the lands!"**_ The man growled out in a familiar deep tone and heard the woman scoff.

"_The glory of Sparta?"_ The woman demanded disbelievingly and Naruto slammed his head into the ground as he felt a weight on his chest. _"You do this only for yourself!"_ She shouted at him and Naruto felt unbidden tears well up in his eyes, even as he saw fire explode all around him. Looking up, Naruto saw a man with a spiked hammer lifting his weapon up and held it over his head. As Naruto raised his arm up towards the sky a swirling vortex appeared amongst the clouds while the deep masculine voice returned once more.

"_**Ares! Destroy my enemies, and my life is yours!"**_ The deep voice exclaimed while the sky suddenly opened up, and a giant stepped through the clouds. All around him, fire blazed before the "God" looked down at him and smirked.

"_So then you call for my aid. But will you pledge yourself to me Spartan, will you pledge your life to my service?"_ The God of War himself demanded and Naruto felt himself bow before the god, even as he struggled to stop himself.

"_**My life is yours, Ares… from this day, I will carry forth your will…"**_ The deep voice stated firmly while looking up and the God of War chuckled before throwing a hand forward.

"_Yes… good Kratos."_ The giant man exclaimed before holding his hands near one another, a ball of fire forming between them. _"Now take this power, and these weapons Kratos. And always remember your pledge to me."_ The God stated while Naruto saw a pair of "Harpies" fly towards him… The Blades of Chaos wrapped around their talons. Soon after, the chains of the Blades of Chaos wrapped around his forearms once more. The chains then superheated themselves, searing themselves to his flesh as smoke rose before his eyes, the screams of the mans voice echoing in his mind…

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto fell back onto his ass and looked around with wide eyes before taking several calming breaths. "What now… aren't my own memories horrific enough without more nightmares?" Naruto wondered to himself before pushing himself up and off of the ground and turned to look at the white tower. "No time to stop now… I still have something I need to do." Naruto said to himself before quickly rushing off, heading straight for the tower and jumping across several stone columns between him and it.

Reaching the base of the tower, Naruto looked up and narrowed his eyes upon seeing a speck of white either climbing or running up its length. Scowling at this, Naruto jumped onto the tower and began the long climb up the side of it. Making his way up the side of the tower, Naruto felt his eyes start to loose focus as memories of the past began to surface once more. Shaking his head as the visions began to form, Naruto slowly grit his teeth while pulling himself up. However even as he pulled himself up the side of the tower, his eyes lost focus as the memories played before his eyes…

--

Pandora: _Though he had come far and done much on his journey, even now more visions of his past tormented him. Visions of his trials still echoed and flashed before his eyes as he rose back up, towards the uppermost layer of The Inferno. Memories of his time seeking the Yasakani no Magatama…_

(Past…)

Naruto threw a Ghoul through the doors into the next trial, the ghoul vanishing soon after while Naruto walked into the room with a frown. Looking around, Naruto noticed several boats were built into the room, thus it was obviously Susanoo's challenge. Added on to the boots was a pool of water on the floor, and numerous alcoves in the walls with different switches and turnstiles inside of them. Last was what looked like a gold pedestal with a large diamond of some kind centered on it. _'Something tells me I'm really going to hate this.'_ Naruto thought to himself before making his way forward and knelt down at a shrine to Susanoo, a scroll unraveled before it.

"_**Through the portal of Susanoo, follow the light of Tsukuyomi and you will find the way to salvation."**_ The scrolled read to himself before frowning and taking a calculative look for a moment. _'The Portal must be that pool of water… so where is the light to lead the way?'_ Naruto wondered to himself, then shook his head and walked over to the pool of water and knelt down before it. Frowning, Naruto looked into the pool and hummed when he saw how far down it went. _'It's times like this I wish I was part fish…'_ Naruto thought before taking several deep breaths and then jumped into the water and swam his way down its length.

Soon, Naruto turned and came to an old wooden wall, thus mentally groaning before rising up to an air pocket in a square cubical. Taking several deep breaths Naruto then swam back down and moved back, coming to a wall he then crouched on its side before launching himself forward and rammed through the wooden wall. Breaking through it, Naruto then swam forward, soon spotting an air pocket he rose back up and took another couple breaths of air. Ducking back into the water, Naruto swam over to the next wall and then swam up towards the surface.

Coming out on dry land, Naruto shook himself off for a moment before fully rising to his feet. Looking around, Naruto noticed a shutter above him and raised a brow for a moment before walking over to a switch. Clicking his tongue as he looked at the switch, Naruto then looked back to the shutter above him and frowned. "Ten to one, the water rises after I pull this switch, then I need to swim up there, out of the room, and start using the switches in the main room to find the way out." Naruto mused, mostly to himself, having gone through hell like this too often to be surprised by it.

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath, the ashen-skinned-warrior grit his teeth and yanked back on the switch. It clicked into position and dozens of shafts opened up all around him and within the main room. Instantly they began to pump out water and Naruto shook his head while casually floating up towards the shutter. "All things considered, this isn't so bad." Naruto mused if only to himself while he swam under the shutter and it opened, allowing him to pass through it.

Coming out into another room and pulling himself onto dry land once more, Naruto then saw a turnstile and raised a brow. Walking over to it, Naruto began to turn the turnstile until he heard a click. Instantly a doorway opened up with a loud grinding noise echoing in the room and Naruto walked through it, coming out back in the main-room, only the lowermost level of the room was now filled with water. Frowning for a moment, Naruto looked over the room before seeing a ladder leading up towards the ceiling and narrowed his eyes.

'_Could that be for letting in the light?'_ He wondered for only a brief moment before taking a few steps back then ran forward and jumped into the water. Swimming over to ladder, Naruto grabbed it and started to climb up it, soon coming close to the ceiling where he could see it was visibly cracked. Wrapping one arm around the ladder to hang on, Naruto then reached back and pulled one of his Blades of Chaos free. Rearing his arm back, Naruto then swung the blade up, the weapon exploding in a blaze of heat and knocking open the ceiling to where some moon light filtered into the room.

"Tsukuyomi's light… moon light." Naruto mumbled with a shake of his head before sliding down the ladder and back into the water. Swimming across it, Naruto noticed two open areas he could enter, one with a switch, and the other with a turnstile. "Turnstile first." Naruto said to himself while swimming over to it and pulled himself back out of the water. Shaking himself off once more, Naruto walked over to the turnstile and grunted while pushing it slowly.

Gritting his teeth even as a sound of grinding and churning gears echoed, Naruto looked to the side and saw a large pillar rising up out of the ground with the golden pedestal and large diamond from earlier on the very top of it. Taking a breath, Naruto heaved forward, continuing to turn the turnstile until finally the massive pillar caught the moonlight. Instantly, the pillar shot a beam of moonlight from its center into a door above Naruto, the light hitting a gem and causing the door to rise up into the wall it was on.

Frowning, as he didn't see any stairs that looked to rise up to the doorway, Naruto hopped back into the water and made his way over to the lever on the other side of the room. Grasping it, Naruto then pulled the lever and heard a loud click before the water level began to rise once more. _'Susanoo is crazy… that's the only reason this damn trial is made like this I swear!'_ Naruto mentally growled out before quickly shaking his head and jumped back into the water before swimming over to the door.

Hopping out of the water when he did, Naruto then shook himself off and made his way down a long hall. Coming to a shrine to Tsukuyomi, Naruto couldn't help but grimace as he started to read it. _**"In order to reach Takamagahara, Tsukuyomi once climbed a celestial tower, prove your own worth by doing the same…"**_ The scroll read while Naruto looked up to the large white tower as it reached up the side of a mountain to what looked like a final portion of the temple near its peak. Pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, Naruto then ran over to the tower and hopped onto it before making his way up towards the final trial, even as Ghouls started to climb down towards him…

--

(Present…)

As Naruto soon came out of his memories, he shook his head and grit his teeth while throwing himself up the tower. Soon coming to the final stretch, Naruto threw himself up and caught the edge before pulling himself onto solid earth once more. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Naruto looked around and saw a gate blocking his way back to the coliseum. Narrowing his eyes and forming the Gauntlet of Zeus over his right arm, Naruto ran towards it only to slide back as several ghouls came at him from out of the ground.

Growling, Naruto reared his arm back before lunging forward, slamming the gauntlet into and then through the Ghouls, tearing them apart while sliding to a halt and turning on one heel as more Ghouls began to rise up behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then slammed the gauntlet into the ground, propelling him into the air where he reared his fist back. Energy arched over the gauntlet before Naruto lunged at the ground, slamming it into the ground and throwing the Ghouls into the air. Quickly swinging his arm one last time, Naruto knocked the Ghouls down into the depths below.

Turning back to the gate, Naruto roared while lunging at it, then slammed the gauntlet into it, shattering it instantly. Running passed the ruined gate, Naruto saw the strange man he'd met earlier pacing before the onyx before the coliseum. Stopping for a moment, the man turned and looked him in shock. "Warrior, your alive…" He said, sounding clearly surprised and Naruto narrowed his eyes onto the man as a result.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded of the man and he held up his hands with wide eyes.

"N-Nothing! But no one whose tried to reach Hercules before has ever succeeded." The man replied and Naruto rolled his eyes before walking over to the onyx that had impeded his earlier path. Rearing back a fist and collecting a bit of power into the gauntlet, Naruto then slammed it into the onyx, shattering it instantly. "You've done it warrior! Oh thank the gods I feared I'd be trapped here forever!" The man commented and Naruto looked at the man then to the chain that was attached to an anklet holding him to the bridge to the coliseum.

"Whatever. I still have a job to do." Naruto muttered while walking forward and stopped at some Onyx that held the Coliseum to the layer of Hell.

"Wait, don't mess with that or the entire coliseum will fall!" The old man tried to warn and Naruto merely narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"That's the general idea…" He grumbled before rearing his right arm back and slammed it into the onyx, causing the entire coliseum to visibly move at a downward angle while the old man fell down.

"W-wait fool! You'll kill us both!" He tried to warn only for Naruto to jump up and slam the gauntlet into the next batch of Onyx shattering it and pulling the man towards the now dangerously unstable coliseum. Ignoring the old man as he continued to try and reason with him, Naruto tossed his Blades of Pandora into the ground of the Coliseum then placed his back against the ground and his feet on a portion of the bridge he'd already knocked loose.

Gritting his teeth Naruto then started to push on the Coliseum, causing it to crack and crumble while the old man widened his eyes. "Oh no! No not again! I don't want to fall into that cursed river ever again!" The old man started to scream while trying to crawl away as Naruto then kicked down viciously, knocking the Coliseum loose and then jumping after it as it fell. Hanging onto the chains of his blades, Naruto fell with the coliseum as it slid down the length of the layers of hell. The massive structure crumbled and broke along the way, pillars falling and sections of its walls being knocked out.

The old man from before had it worse however, screaming as he fell under the building and widened his eyes. "Oh not again!" He shouted just as the Coliseum slammed down into and smashed its way down into the fifth layer of Hell, him being crushed and smashed each time. Soon enough only a bloody pulp was left of the poor shade and The Coliseum fell onto him once last time, crushing down on top of him as it landed in The River Styx itself. Naruto however landed on top of the remaining ground of the Coliseum and then pulled his Blades of Pandora free before placing them on his back.

"Now I need to find, Agni." Naruto mumbled only to hear a roar and then flip back as a beast ripped through the ground. The beast then threw the corpse of the old man from before, slamming it into a wall that then collapsed in on top of the corpse. _'Wow… and I thought I had bad luck…'_ Naruto thought to himself before turning when he heard a deep inhuman growl come from the beast that had broken through the ground.

"_**Who dares invade my home?!"**_ The furious sounding voice demanded while Naruto raised a brow upon seeing this "Demon" which in his own opinion looked more like a true demon.

This beast appeared to be made from molten rock, with four powerful arms and clawed digits at the end of each of them, three brightly glowing green eyes that were thin and narrowed onto him, two swerving horns that curved back over its head and then pointed forward from under its pointed ears, its hair flowing off of its head like black flames, its mouth appeared like a fanged maw more than anything else, its legs ended in a pair of dragon like talons rather than feet, with short three inch barbs forming out of its elbows and knees, a pair of massive bat like wings, and last it or rather he had a simple black mark forming the "Kratos Brand" on his eye, head, chest, back, and left arm.

Narrowing his eyes on the creature, Naruto noticed it clench two fists before slamming them down and growling furiously. _**"Answer me mortal! Why do you come to my domain?"**_ The beast demanded and Naruto couldn't help but scowl while crossing his arms over his chest.

"My business is my own. And you'd be wise to stay out of it." Naruto growled out and the beast slammed his fists into the ground, causing it to crack while lava started to bubble forth from it.

"_**You will not disrespect me in my own realm whelp!"**_ He hissed out before roaring loudly and lunging into a charge at Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto back up and flipped over the beast as it then slammed into a wall. Quickly pulling his Blades of Pandora from his back, Naruto then cursed and rolled out of the way of a fireball while the beast walked towards him. Frowning, Naruto twisted into a slash towards it, only for it to easily dodge his strikes and then lunge at him while on all fours. Roaring out, it then slammed into his midsection and stopped, sending him flying back and skidding to a halt.

Looking up with a scowl, Naruto formed Charon's Wrath in one hand before firing it at the fire-beast. It seemed to raise a brow for only a moment before chuckling as the green flames hit it. Instead of burning or even weakening it, the green flames spread over its form before it held up a hand and conjured a ball of green fire for itself. Cursing, Naruto rolled out of the way of the fireball while the fire-beast lunged at him and slammed its fists into the ground.

Instantly an arch of lava spread forward, heading straight for Naruto who cursed and rolled out of the way. Sliding to a halt on one heel, Naruto then called forth the Winds of Lust and lashed out at the fire-beast, this time only serving to piss it off as it backhanded him with one arm before roaring out furiously. Grunting and flipping back to his feet, Naruto placed the Blades of Pandora onto his back and then pulled out the Gauntlet of Zeus and narrowed his eyes. Crouching down, Naruto then lunged at the fire-beast as it ran at him also.

The two then slammed their fists into one another, both flying back from the force of the impact. Growling, the fire-beast grabbed the ground and slid to a halt while Naruto flipped in midair and landed in a crouch. _**"You fight well mortal, are you a Spartan?"**_ The Fire-Beast questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes for a moment.

"No." Naruto stated simply before lunging at the Fire-Beast once more, swinging The Gauntlet of Zeus, only for the creature to duck to the side. Rolling out of the way of another swing it then threw its four arms out to its sides, instantly four chains arched off of its wrists and it caught them in its hands.

"_**Feel the wrath of my Chains of Torment!"**_ The fire-beast rumbled out darkly before lifting all four of its arms and then slammed the chains into the ground. The impact of the chains instantly sent a wave of lava flowing towards Naruto, the ashen-warrior cursing as it came at him. Growling lightly he quickly slammed the Gauntlet of Zeus into the ground and was propelled into the air above it. Rearing his arm back, Naruto focused some of the godly magic inside of him into the Gauntlet before lunging down at the fire-beast. The attack slammed into its face, propelling it back where it was slammed into a wall.

Growling it then flipped back to its feet while Naruto reared his fist back and crouched down. Lunging forward with a roar, the beast swung its chains at Naruto in a wide arc. Flipping over the attack, Naruto then used the Gauntlet of Zeus to grab the chains and yank the fire-beast towards him. Releasing the chains, Naruto then slammed the gauntlet into its face before backhanding it, leaving it sprawling on the ground. The fire-beast shook its head for a moment, clearly disorientated, however Naruto then grabbed one of its legs and spun on his heel, throwing it into and through a wall.

Panting for a moment, Naruto then watched as the fire-beast shoved several rocks off of himself with narrowed eyes. "Well… you can certainly take a punch." Naruto mumbled while cracking his neck and the Fire-Beast rolled three of its shoulders, several cracks echoing from it.

"_**You as well mortal. You're a very impressive specimen."**_ It noted while glaring at him and both crouched into stances once more, only to stop upon hearing someone start to clap. Turning, they both saw a man standing on top of the coliseum, clapping and shaking his head with a chuckle.

The man was dressed in an old black tunic that had the sleeves ripped off, what little of his skin was visible was deathly pale, while a black sash was wrapped around his waist with a simple black loincloth and brown pants covering his legs, a black scarf was wrapped around his neck and formed into a hood over his head, thus shadowing his entire face and leaving only a pair of burning red eyes visible, his arms were covered by bandages and black gloves, and last he had a pair of simple leather sandals over his feet and two curved short swords sheathed at his lower back.

"Bravo, bravo. Such a marvelous battle." He noted while continuing to clap and then tilted his head upon noticing they were staring at him. "Oh don't stop on my account. Please, continue to beat one another into a bloody pulp." He offered with a light chuckle while the fire-beast grit its teeth and its entire body flared up, heat flowing off of it in waves.

"_**Uncle, where is my sister? Where is Calliope?!"**_ The beast demanded and Naruto blinked before looking at the fire-beast in shock. _'This one… the oldest of Kratos's children… and the one who embodies anger and war. So… why does he look more like a demon than the others? Is it a matter of how long he's been down here? Or is it something else?'_ Naruto wondered before turning his eyes up to Kratos's Brother as he casually crossed his arms while looking down at "Agni" and Naruto.

"Calliope… Calliope… now why is that name sound so familiar? I could swear I've heard it before." The man offered mockingly and Agni grit his teeth and formed four balls of green fire into his hands. "Oh right, her. I think she's inside. But, you might want to hurry if you wish to save her. I think I let a couple dozen Undead take her on." The man offered with a laugh, as he seemed to sink into the shadows, then vanished entirely and Agni's eyes widened before he lunged at the doors of the Coliseum.

Rearing all four arms back, Agni then tore the doors apart with a single hit while sliding into the coliseum, Naruto whistling as he did. "I'm faster than him. But he has me beat in brute force…" Naruto muttered under his breath before following after Agni, making his way passed the devastation the Demon of Fire was creating on his way inside. Hearing the sounds of a battle, Naruto made his way forward, then growled when he saw several Ghouls. However before he need do anything, Agni swung his arms, the lava like chains flowing off of them slamming into the Ghouls and wrapping around them before setting them all ablaze.

The Ghouls shrieked and ran about, flailing their arms before Agni then slammed his arms into the ground. Instantly, the ground shook before a crack split upon the earth and consumed the Ghouls, a burst of lava suddenly flying out of it while Agni snarled. Seeing two Ghouls sneaking up behind the Demon-Lord, Naruto quickly pulled his Blades of Pandora from his back and threw them. Agni turned to see the Ghouls be impaled before Naruto pulled them to himself and then grabbed them by the necks before snapping their necks with his bare hands.

Throwing the bodies of the Ghouls to his sides, Naruto then walked over to Agni as he narrowed his three glowing eyes onto him. _**"Why do you aid me now warrior?"**_ Agni demanded and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest while looking up at the demon-lord.

"I have enemies I wish to destroy, an entire pantheon of Gods to be exact. And Pandora thinks you and your siblings would be perfect allies to kill them." Naruto replied and Agni raised a brow while looking at the ashen warrior.

"_**And why is it you wish to murder these gods? What wrong have they done you?"**_ Agni questioned and Naruto grit his teeth, Agni narrowing his eyes as he saw wisps of black smoke waft off of his body…

"I was once a servant to the Gods of my land, all I wanted from them was that they rid me of my memories. Instead, they denied me release, then tried to kill me… as such, I will have my revenge!" Naruto raged through gritted teeth, his voice deepening into someone else's at the end, black smoke flowing off of his body and twirling around his form as Agni chuckled lightly.

"_**Ah, Revenge. Yes, I can help with revenge. Help me free my sister, and I will follow you in destroying these gods!"**_ Agni mused before growling out with narrowed eyes and Naruto silently nodded his head to the Demon-Lord.

Turning, the two warriors saw a door and Naruto and Agni both crouched down, Naruto forming the Gauntlet of Zeus while Agni channeled flames into his arms. Nodding to one another, Naruto and Agni ran at the nearby door before slamming their arms into it. Instantly the door buckled and was sent flying forward, ramming through several Ghouls along the way. Walking out into an arena, Naruto looked around and saw a tired looking human girl to the side, numerous Ghouls surrounding her as she looked around, panting heavily.

The girl was surprisingly young, though looked visibly older than Lilith, possibly being around her mid to early twenties, with pale skin and green eyes, her dark brown hair was formed into a series of braids and held back out of her face by a simple gold hair band, she held a lean runner's figure, obviously used to running and evading more than direct physical combat, she wore a leather "Bra" or at least it looked like one, a skirt of pteruges hanging down from her hips with brown underwear of some kind, with an old worn belt around her waist that had a pouch at one side, an old wooden flute placed into the loop of the belt, and finally she had bandages around her hands and feet with a gold anklet around her right ankle and a gold bracelet over each wrist.

Upon seeing the dozens of Ghouls surrounding the girl, Agni's eyes flared like hellfire and green flames began to arch over his hands. _**"Leave her alone!"**_ Agni roared while lunging at the Ghouls and swung his Chains of Torment, slamming them into the Ghouls and setting them ablaze before grabbing two Ghouls and ripped them in half. Rearing back his fists he then slammed all four, chains and all, into the ground. Instantly the Chains ripped out of the ground and wrapped around four Ghouls, Agni pulling the Ghouls out of the ground and slamming them all into the ground.

Behind Agni, Naruto quickly pulled the Blades of Pandora from his back and then lunged at Agni. Jumping onto the Demon-Lord's back he flipped off of him and spun his body around, also swinging his Blades of Pandora at the same time and beheading several more Ghouls. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto then twisted around, lifting his blades and slicing a Ghoul in half before turning and slamming them into the ground, an explosion of blue flames incinerating several Ghouls.

As he did, Agni roared out loudly before forming green flames over his hands and jumped into the air. Slamming down into the ground, pillars of green fire rose up and incinerated several more Ghouls even as more and more started to rise up from the ground. Growling low in his throat, Agni formed two fireballs in his back arms and threw them at two more Ghouls before slamming his hands into the ground. The Demon-Lord thus sent an arc of Lava heading for more of the Ghouls burning them alive before he grabbed four of them and smashed their heads in.

Meanwhile, Naruto rolled out of the way of a Ghoul as it swung its blade at him, then blocked another with The Golden Fleece before slamming the Blades of Pandora into the ground. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then twisted around, lifting the Blades of Pandora up along with a Ghoul. Swinging his blades into the Ghouls, Naruto easily dismembered it before, throwing one of his blades and it pierced another Ghoul. Yanking back on the chain of the blade, Naruto then grasped the ghoul by its throat while landing on the ground in a low crouch once more. Digging one foot into the ground, Naruto then roared out while using the Ghoul as a battering ram, slamming through several more Ghouls and then slid forward and threw it through several more Ghouls.

Meanwhile the girl, Calliope if Naruto wasn't mistaken, groaned while trying to push herself to her feet, only to fall back down to her knees. Panting heavily and then looking at Agni and Naruto as they continued to tear through the Ghouls easily, she tried to stand once more, bracing herself against a nearby wall. However she then gasped as roughly six Ghouls lunged at her and swung their weapons at her. Grunting she closed her eyes and fell to the ground, a strange being forming out of her body and roaring out before it slammed its hands into the ground, a ring of fire protecting her.

The Beast was a pale red in color and very muscular in physique, with gold eyes, pointed ears, and two fangs coming up over its upper lip, fire forming off of its elbows and back from its head like hair, with heavy looking black bangles around its wrists, the bangles over its left arm visibly made of metal, black hoop earrings, an armlet around its left bicep, and instead of legs it seemed to have a tail that floated down into Calliope's back. The odd beast then began to slam its hands repeatedly into the earth, causing spikes of fire to rise, incinerating several Ghouls while Naruto looked at the girl in shock.

"What was that?" He wondered to himself for only a moment even as the beast roared out and slammed its hands into the ground one final time. Instantly an explosion formed from around the girl, throwing several Ghouls away and incinerating those that did not survive the initial explosion. As the explosion of fire faded, the beast itself sneered at Naruto for a moment before it slowly sank back inside of the girl, causing her to look ill as she fell to her knees, and Agni narrowed his eyes.

"_**Damn… It looks like The Efreet is starting to drain her life force with each summoning. How often has she had to use it by now for that to happen?"**_ Agni wondered to himself while crushing one last Ghoul and walked over to the girl and knelt down towards her. Looking around, Naruto frowned when he didn't see any more Ghouls and placed his Blades of Pandora onto his back. However he then turned to a spectators box above when he heard clapping and saw the hooded man from before with his feet up and an amused chuckle echoing from him.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous boys! I applaud your ability to slaughter dozens of enemies at a time. Yes, truly I am impressed with your level of skill! What a wonderful show!" He cried out before standing up and leaning over to look down at Naruto while Agni growled in his throat. "Such a fine warrior. You'd be smart to serve me, I could even give you anything you wanted." The man noted while looking at Naruto, the ashen-warrior scowling as he did.

"I serve no one." Naruto declared angrily and the man narrowed his glowing red eyes as he did so.

"Oh is that so…" The man asked while shaking his head for a moment, and then looked at Naruto darkly, eyes narrowed onto the warrior. "You know… you act a lot like my brother used to. But… you should learn from his mistakes, being so foolish is what got him killed after all." He noted, his voice cold and calm, Naruto mentally twitching before the strange man turned his back and Agni roared.

"_**Don't you dare turn your back to me!"**_ Agni roared out while lunging at the man, jumped up and tried to hit him, only he vanished into a burst of black smoke. Blinking, Agni looked around for him, Naruto doing the same until they heard a chuckle echo around them.

"_Oh don't be so eager to start a fight you can't win, Agni."_ The man's voice taunted as it echoed out around them and Agni growled low in his throat. _"And don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again warrior… and hopefully, you'll be a challenge for me."_ He noted and Naruto frowned deeply while looking for the man to show his face. _"But until then, how about I leave you both a little gift…"_ His voice echoed out once more before a chuckle echoed out while dozens of Archers started to rise up around the arena.

"Shit!" Naruto growled out while forming Charon's Wrath and sent a wave of green flames at two of the Archers. Agni growled upon seeing the archers and then formed a fireball in each hand before throwing them at four different Archers. The Archers then took aim and fired however, Naruto seeing several arrows heading for the exhausted Calliope felt his body move on its own. He found himself before Calliope before he even realized he'd moved, and then quickly used the Golden Fleece to reflect the arrows.

The arrows were sent flying back at several of the Archers while those remaining had ducked out of the way. However, Agni roared out furiously and then jumped up before falling to the ground. Slamming his hands into the ground jets of fire arched out of the ground and incinerated each of the Archers, burning them away while Naruto moved over to Calliope and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked and the girl slowly looked up at him for a moment, eyes glassy.

"F-father? Is… is that you?" She questioned of the ashen-warrior weakly before falling into his arms, clearly tired as she breathed lightly and slept soundly. Frowning for only a moment, Naruto picked the girl up bridal style and turned to Agni as he made his way over to him.

"_**Damn him… I'll make that bastard pay for this I swear! No one fucks with my family! NO ONE!"**_ Agni rumbled out while looking down at Calliope and Naruto frowned for a moment. However, seconds later he felt a strange type of joy well up from somewhere deep inside his soul, the smallest hints of a ghostly smile crossing his features as he held the girl.

"She… doesn't have a brand like the rest of you." Naruto questioned of the Demon-Lord quietly, and Agni nodded his head slowly.

"_**She was born before any of us Demon Lords, and Lord Hades would not allow Zeus to punish her… he… he protected us all, he did not believe that we need be punished for the sins of our father. He was the only one who cared enough to keep us all alive. But her soul is too pure to be influenced by this place and become a Demon lord like us… and with Elysium gone, she is forced to suffer all the same."**_ Agni explained to the ashen-warrior with a deep frown on his face before reaching out and taking the girl from Naruto.

"What was that thing that came out of her before?" Naruto asked and Agni was silent for a moment while cradling Calliope in his arms.

"_**The Efreet, a beast captured by our father many years ago. Since the time he first came to Hades, it latched itself to Calliope, because of our fathers will and desire to see her safe it protects her, but absorbs any magic near her, or even her life force to do so."**_ Agni explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly while looking over to the girl as she slept soundly, breathing lightly while Agni then turned his back to him and began to walk away. _**"Thank you for aiding me in her rescue. You should continue forward, my brother Samael resides in the next layer of The Inferno."**_ Agni stated and Naruto nodded his head before turning around and heading towards the back of the arena.

Finding a doorway, Naruto turned and saw Agni jump up and into the stands of the Arena before vanishing in a plume of fire. Feeling a hint of sadness, Naruto shook his head at the odd feeling and made his way through the doorway. Coming into a long hall, Naruto ran down its length, soon seeing another door up ahead. Grunting under his breath, Naruto formed the Gauntlet of Zeus once more and rammed through the door before sliding to a halt as he came out of the Coliseum. Turning and looking back at the Coliseum for only a moment, Naruto then turned when he heard Pandora's song.

"So she's down here too." Naruto mumbled before making his way forward, only to slide to a halt as he came to a river. In the river, dozens of shades were trapped, unable to escape the muddy swamp while reaching out to grab him. Backing away from the river, Naruto looked around before spotting a speck of gold to the side. Making his way over to it, Naruto jumped over a couple large Lilly-Pads of some kind before rolling into a low crouch before a statue of Pandora. Looking at the statue, Naruto then looked to the blue flame in the statues hands, Pandora appearing from it and smiling towards him.

"_Hello Naruto, how have you been?"_ Pandora questioned and Naruto frowned before putting a hand to his head.

"Something… feels wrong with me. I've been having weird mood swings and visions of memories that aren't my own…" Naruto admitted while palming his face and Pandora was silent for a few moments.

"_Well… do you have any idea whose they might be?"_ Pandora questioned and Naruto nodded his head, the voices of Ares and that woman floating in his mind.

"Kratos himself." Naruto admitted, narrowing his eyes when he noticed Pandora clearly wasn't surprised, and the girl frowned for a moment.

"_That's interesting.'_ Pandora mused and then shook her head while Naruto clenched his right fist. _'She knows something… but why isn't she telling me what it is?'_ Naruto wondered to himself while almost glaring at Pandora, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do I get across this marsh to the next layer?" Naruto demanded of Pandora and the girl hummed in thought for a few moments.

"_Hard to say, the River Styx will not release any who fall into its depths. But if you're really in a hurry, you could climb the cliffs. Up there you'll find the way the way to reach the City of Dis in the layer of Heresy."_ Pandora mused mostly to herself and Naruto looked over to the cliffs and nodded his head while getting up. Walking away from Pandora as she vanished, Naruto narrowed his eyes while approaching the cliffs. _'What are you hiding, Pandora? What do you know about these visions?'_ Naruto wondered to himself while walking over to the cliffs and then jumped onto the side of some soft rock, digging his Blades of Pandora into the rock and then started climbing up.

Making his way up, Naruto mentally groaned as his vision started to blur out once more. _'Damn these memories… why won't they end?!'_ He demanded of no one while climbing up, and then swung one of his Blades, knocking a Ghoul off of the rock to fall into the River-Styx below. Groaning lightly as he then continued up, Naruto saw two more Ghouls climbing down towards him and reached up with one hand. Grabbing one Ghoul by its leg he then swung it over into the second, knocking it down before slamming the first Ghoul into the rock and let it fall as well.

Groaning once more as the memories started to play before his eyes, Naruto jumped up, trying to hurry up the cliffs as fast as he could. Soon enough he stopped entirely and his eyes closed, the memories of his past playing before his eyes once more…

--

Pandora: _Naruto fought and struggled with the memories of his past, trying desperately not to fall into them. But it was not to be, they continued regardless of his will, a constant reminder of his past and his servitude to the Kami…_

(Past…)

Naruto grit his teeth while reaching up and finally reaching the top of the tower of Tsukuyomi. Pulling himself up, Naruto panted lightly while looking up to see a new temple before him. "I'm really getting tired of this shit." Naruto grumbled to himself while walking to the doors of the Temple and kicked them inwards. Inside was a long dark hallway, but Naruto walked into it without fear, heading deeper into its depths while crossing his arms over his chest. Walking down the long hall, Naruto came to another pair of doors and kicked them down as well.

Within was a room completely consumed by Darkness, something surprising considering Amaterasu was a Goddess of Light. The only visible object was a shrine, a pedestal before it having an old scroll lying on top of it. Walking over to the scroll, Naruto looked it over for a moment, wondering what his next challenge was to be. _"Even in our darkest moments, Amatersu's light guides our way, use the light to find your way through the Darkness and take your ultimate prize."_ The scroll declared and Naruto looked passed the scroll into the darkness with a frown.

Making his way passed the pedestal and the scroll that lay atop it, Naruto walked into the darkness. Stopping for a moment, Naruto then looked for this light of Amaterasu, and narrowed his eyes when he saw a feint glimmer in the distance. Making his way towards it, Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt the ground beneath him end. Mentally cursing, Naruto brought his foot back and felt around for the next path. Turning to the side and walking down that path, Naruto kept his feet on the ground and checked for more land to be ahead of him with each step.

Soon, Naruto found himself at a pedestal with a device on it, feeling out, Naruto noticed a switch and narrowed his eyes. Pulling the switch, Naruto heard it start to click and raised a brow. Soon the clicking sped up before the devise produced a blinding flash of light. Gritting his teeth Naruto took only a single step back from the device with his hands on his eyes, soon shaking his head he blinked and looked back to the device. Narrowing his eyes he walked forward and pulled on the lever once more, preparing himself he then caught the flash of light with the Yata no Kagami.

Throwing his arm out, Naruto saw the room illuminate and saw another device like the first over to one side. Quickly running over to it, Naruto then slid to a halt as the light faded and left him in Darkness once more. Feeling this Device, Naruto pulled the lever on it with a grunt and took a cautious step back. However, unlike the first, this one produced a single beam of light and shot it through the darkness. Feeling around the device, Naruto soon found a handle like a Turnstile and moved it around. As he did, Naruto kept an eye on what the light illuminated and stopped when he found it leading to a mirror to the side.

Frowning, Naruto made his way over to the mirror and then slid to a halt when he neared it. Beneath the mirror was a skeleton, wearing aged battle armor and holding a note in one hand. Kneeling down, Naruto reached out and took the note, a frown forming across his face as he read it. _"The Kami have charged me with retrieving the Yakasani no Magatama. I have braved the first trials of the gods and reached this place, but… but the Darkness, it's growing and I can't find the way anymore… how… how do I escape from this Darkness? Milady. Where are you?"_ Shaking his head as he read the note, Naruto put it down and looked at the skeleton with a frown.

"Rest easy now." Naruto mumbled before looking at the mirror and then frowned in thought before nodding his head. Holding up the Yata no Kagami, Naruto used it to reflect the light and turned it around the room. Soon finding a new path, Naruto saw that it led to yet another machine. Bringing his arm down, Naruto ran across the path he'd seen and slid to a halt before the next machine. Looking to his side, Naruto could see the original light he'd noticed was brighter than ever now. Turning back to the machine, Naruto grunted while turning it on and then saw the light shoot off into the Darkness.

The light hit a mirror and bounced off of its surface, however it hit nothing when it did and Naruto frowned for a moment. Looking at the path that was revealed, Naruto made his way across before coming to the mirror. On it was a handle like a turnstile and Naruto nodded his head slowly. Grasping the handle and turning it, the light soon found a second mirror and bounced off of it, now heading straight for the light he'd seen earlier. Releasing the handle on the Mirror, Naruto made his way over to the next mirror and noticed the handle on it like the last.

Rubbing his chin for a moment, Naruto considered leaving it alone before shaking his head. Reaching out and turning it, Naruto saw the light soon come into contact with a gem on a doorway. The Door glowed for a few brief seconds before opening up, revealing a path from the light to it. Releasing the handle of the mirror, Naruto then walked across the path he'd seen to the light of Amaterasu. On a pedestal was a statue of a three-legged Raven, Amaterasu's messenger Yatagarasu, and in one of its talons was a ball of fire. It was a pale white flame, and upon reaching out to it, Naruto felt warmth surge through his entire being, almost like he was being bathed in sunlight.

Shaking his head, Naruto then saw a scroll before it and narrowed his eyes while reading it. _"The Fires of Amaterasu glow brightest in the deepest of Darkness, just as hope grows stronger in the worst of times. As a mortal uses hope when all else is lost, so have you used the light to lead you here… now claim your reward."_ The scroll noted and Naruto scowled deeply before looking down, the ashes of the fire seemingly coming alive. The ashes coiled with wisps of the white flame around them, then struck out like a snake, flying into Naruto's chest as he grit his teeth.

Taking a step back, the ashen-warrior threw his arms to the side before falling down to one knee. The flames and ashes formed over his body, covering him further in ash while the fire seemed to sink deep into his being. Soon the ashes and fire faded and Naruto widened his eyes for a moment before reaching a hand to his head. Standing up a second later, Naruto turned to the doorway to the Yakasani no Magatama and made his way over to it.

Walking into a room, Naruto looked around, seeing an average looking shrine around him. Walking forward, Naruto came to a pedestal with the magatama necklace placed upon it. Slowly reaching out, Naruto took hold of the necklace before looking around. Frowning slightly when he saw nothing happen, Naruto pulled the necklace on. As soon as he did, he felt like throwing up, his body shifted and changed, the Rage of the Demon altered itself, and Naruto roared out loudly.

"R-RAGE OF **THE DEMON!"** He exclaimed as he changed into a beast once more, though obviously altered. The new form had white flames for a body with red lightning formed where his Tattoo would normally be, his arms were bound by the chains of the Blades of Chaos, however black smoke formed over his forearms, right shoulder, over his shins, and over his waist almost like armor, last was his eyes, which normally turned red now looked to be a golden yellow, the claws and fangs of his new form having turned black as obsidian. The Yakasani no Magatama now glowed green around his neck, the Yata no Kagami was white and shining over his left forearm, and finally, the Kusanagi no Tsuruugi gave off a violet glow where it was sheathed at his side.

"**What… what is this? This… power…"** Naruto wondered while looking to his hands in shock for a moment and then shook his head as he clenched his fists. Instantly a red barrier formed over the exit to the room and Naruto turned to see several Ghouls rise out of the ground. Narrowing his golden eyes, Naruto pulled his Blades of Chaos free and lunged at them with a roar. Swinging his Blades, Naruto felt power and strength course through his entire being. Grabbing two Ghouls by the throat, Naruto roared out and an explosion tore from his body and incinerated everything around him.

Looking around as several Archers rose up, Naruto formed the light of dawn, only now it was glowing a brilliant white color. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Naruto started to hurl blasts of white fire at the archers setting them all ablaze. Still more Ghouls rose up as soon as the Archers were gone and Naruto roared out while swinging his Blades of Chaos up into the air and then slammed them down into the ground. Instantly, white flames arched off of the Blades, burning the Ghouls away while Naruto then twisted around, spinning the Blades of Chaos and tearing the Ghouls apart.

Sliding to a halt soon after, Naruto panted before looking to his transformed body and then clenched his fists. **"How did this happen to me… those ashes?"** Naruto wondered to himself for a moment before shaking his head, golden eyes narrowing dangerously as he did. **"It doesn't matter, with this power, I will find Yami, and finally take my revenge!"** Naruto growled out before looking up as a section of the ceiling broke away and revealed the world outside. Grunting as the fire faded away from his form, Naruto opened his now dark amber gold eyes before shaking his head, his eyes returning to their original blue.

Running over to a nearby wall, Naruto then dug his Blades of Chaos into the wall and began scaling it. Rising up and slowly making his way to the exit, Naruto threw himself out and onto the top of the temple. Looking around, Naruto saw lightning flash in the sky, the clouds darkening while he could see Mt Fuji in the distance. "There… is she there?" Naruto wondered and then clenched his fists as a deep frown across his face. "Good, then I know where I need to go next!" Naruto growled out before jumping off the shrine and fell towards the ground below…

--

(Present…)

Naruto opened his Dark Amber-gold eyes and shook his head as he jumped up the last stretch of cliff and came out on top of it. Looking around, Naruto made his way across it before stopping as he saw something. Across the River Styx, a familiar white figure seemed to be gliding over the water, soon reaching the other side. _'Its that thing again…'_ Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head and making his way across the cliffs. Soon coming to a large rock, Naruto walked around it before nodding his head and took several steps back from it.

Crouching down, the ashen-warrior then roared lightly while lunging forward, slamming his shoulder into the Boulder and causing it to rock forward. Taking another step back, Naruto then rammed into it once more, tipping it over. Throwing one of his Blades at the boulder as it fell to the waters below, Naruto held on and rode on it as it soon smashed into the waters and he pulled his blade up and landed on top of it. Placing the Blades of Pandora onto his back, Naruto then crossed his arms while the current of the River Styx lead him towards the walls of a massive city.

"The City of Dis." Naruto mumbled while approaching the city, then lashed out with one of his blades as several of the souls bound to the River Styx tried to grab onto the boulder to save themselves from their eternal torment. Grunting as he kicked one last soul off of the boulder, Naruto jumped off of it and grabbed a hanging pillar before climbing up its length while the boulder smashed into the side of the city and sank into the depths of The River Styx. Climbing up the pillar, Naruto soon hopped up and onto a ledge, and then pulled himself up onto solid ground.

Looking around, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the familiar white figure pacing before a massive pair of doors silently. Walking towards the figure, Naruto raised a brow upon noticing the clearly feminine curves and large billowing white wings. _'What the… a Tenshi? What is one of those doing in a place like this?'_ The ashen-warrior wondered to himself upon seeing the figure as she passed before the doorway to the City of Dis, one finger tapping on her bicep.

"How do I enter this place of Heretics without arousing his notice?" The woman wondered to herself while Naruto approached and she quickly turned to him and he got a good look at the woman this time.

She is about his height with pale ghostly skin, her physique was perfectly toned making her look powerful, though without detracting from her overall figure or speed, the wings off her back where like that of a large bird, only visibly attached to her shoulders instead of her arms and had blue straps from her dress partly covering them, her fingers are tipped with long blue nails, as are her toes, with her eyes and face hidden behind an odd mask while her long silver hair spills out the back of her helmeted head.

Her face was covered by several silver plates of metal formed into a mask over her lower face and jaw, while her silver helmet came down over her eyes with a single blade along the top of it, both leaving her hair free to spill down her back and the helmet having a visible wing motif, she also wore a pair of shoulder guards that were similar in design to the Golden Fleece, neither of them covering her chest but protecting her shoulders and biceps, however hers were silver and had a wing theme to them like her helmet, she blue bandages over her arms, which ended at her bicep and covered her hand on her right arm but only covered her wrist and half her forearm on the left, a silver bracelet is worn over her left wrist, while a silver bracer is formed over her right forearm.

Over her body she had on a blue off the shoulder dress that formed into a loincloth and two tails at her waist, though left her legs bare, while it also formed into straps that weaved together over her chest and biceps, silver armor forming from her back and over her breasts in the shape of feathers, her legs were covered by high heeled silver boots, with silver greaves that went up to her knees with wings formed off of the sides of them like the Boots of Hermes. In one hand the woman carried a purple double bladed spear while over her left arm she wore an oddly familiar shield…

"What are you doing here mortal?" The woman questioned quickly while twirling the spear at her side and Naruto raised a brow.

"I could ask you the same." Naruto noted while walking forward and the woman moved to stop him from advancing. "Out of my way wench, and I'll let you live." Naruto said warningly to the woman and she twirled the spear in her hand once more, taking hold of it with both as Naruto frowned. "You really don't want to do that." Naruto stated flatly and the woman flapped her wings and rose into the air.

"No mortal, it is you who doesn't want to challenge the might of our lady!" She stated and Naruto raised a brow before sneering as he reached back and took the Blades of Pandora from his back.

"Fine then… I warned you." Naruto growled out and then roared while lunging at the woman. She immediately flew over a swing from his Blades of Pandora and swung her strange spear, the blade of it lengthening towards him. Seeing it coming, Naruto blocked it with the Golden Fleece and then jumped up and grabbed her.

"UNHAND ME!" She shrieked while white / blue energy forced Naruto off of her and he landed in a heap. Groaning slightly, Naruto then looked up only to curse and roll out of the way as the woman lashed out with her spear once more. Flipping onto his feet, Naruto started to swing the Blades of Pandora once more, the odd woman dodging around the swings before blocking and then deflecting the attacks with the shield on her left arm. Rolling out of the way as the Blades flew towards him, Naruto pulled them back to his hands and placed them onto his back once more.

Frowning, the ashen-warrior then pulled the Death-Scythe from his back and twirled it over his head before lunging at the woman once more. Swinging the scythe as she swung her Spear the two weapons collided and Naruto grit his teeth while the woman grunted. Growling in his throat, Naruto then overpowered the woman and threw her to the side before lunging at her once more. Looking up as he came towards her, the woman deflected his scythe with her shield and spun around, slamming the side of her spear into him and knocking him to the side.

Flipping into a crouch, Naruto narrowed his eyes onto the woman and lunged at her once more. Calling on the Winds of Lust he rammed into the woman and she screamed as the winds tore across her body before throwing her to the side. Groaning, she then looked up as Naruto came at her swinging and quickly rolled out of the way. Crouching down she then jetted to the side as if wearing the Boots of Hermes herself, only instead of fire, icy spikes followed her wake. Sliding to a stop at this, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the woman then lunged at him and sent a blast of light flying into his chest, knocking him back once more.

'_That wasn't godly, demon, of even human magic? What the hell is going on here?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before flipping onto his feet and twirled his scythe above his head before twisting around, lifting the scythe and catching the woman before yanking her down to the ground. Groaning, the woman looked up and then rolled back as Naruto swung his scythe down at her, then threw her arms to the side as white / blue energy formed around her body and wings like armor.

Seeing this Naruto narrowed his eyes before summoning Charon's Wrath and sent a wave of green fire flying at the woman. She twirled her spear in hand for a moment before kneeling down with it before her. The wave of fire spread forth and seemed to consume her, only she appeared unharmed as it passed by her, the energy flowing off of her form a mere few seconds later. Growling, Naruto then lunged forward once more, summoning the power of Poseidon's Fury instead, Naruto allowed the lightning to flow through him and into her.

This time the effect was clearly different, the woman screamed out in pain as the godly magic tore through her body and then sent her flying back to twitch on the ground. Breathing out as the spell passed, Naruto made his way over to the woman before reaching down and grabbed her chest armor to lift her up to face him.

"Just what the hell are you?" Naruto demanded and she merely gazed up at him before a wave of energy knocked him away from her. Growling and flipping to his feet, Naruto saw the woman flap her wings once more and rise up into the air, looking down at him from beyond her helmet.

"I am an Angel mortal, and you'd do well to stay out of my way! My quarrel is with the beast that controls this place, not you!" She stated and then flew up into the air, over the walls of the City of Dis and out of sight while Naruto sneered.

"We'll see about that." He mumbled before hearing a light chuckle echo around him.

"_**Most impressive Warrior. Your skills are on par with one of Athena's little servants. That alone tells me you hold great power…"**_ A voice echoed around him and Naruto looked for its source, only to crouch into a stance with the Death-Scythe as black smoke passed him and then formed behind him. Turning, Naruto came face to face with a strange figure and raised a brow.

The figure held charcoal black skin like Lilith, only with a white version of the Kratos brand on his body and pitch black eyes, physically he looked very similar to Kratos, only without a goatee on his chin and his body was physically weak and sunken in on itself, almost looking skeletal as a result, he was wearing a long dragging black robe with a hood over his head, two gold chains wrapped around his waist, and an ash colored scarf hanging from his shoulders, two dark grey horns curled from the sides of his head out of his hood and overtop it along its sides while black smoke wafted off from his body.

"And who might you be?" Naruto questioned of the being as it stood before him, then snapped its long gnarled fingers and the Death-Scythe flew from his fingers and into its awaiting hands, which it then used as a crutch of walking stick.

"_**I am known by many names… Death. The Grim Reaper. The Great Leviathan. And still many more, but, in this form, in this place, you may call me Samael."**_ Samael replied with a slight smirk across his lips and Naruto frowned before crossing his arms as the creature walked forward to "stand" before him. _**"And I have heard that you are seeking me mortal… so I must ask you… why?"**_ Samael questioned darkly while wrapping his gnarled fingers around the shaft of the Death-Scythe, a cold look to his obsidian black eyes…

--

TBC…

--


	4. The King of Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing! Stop bugging me you pesky lawyers!

_**Naruto Ultimate**_:

_**God of War**_:

_**NU**_: _**Rage of The Fallen**_…

_**The King of Hell**_…

(Takamagahara…)

"_Sister, Brother. I believe I said I would greet them alone…"_ Tsukuyomi grumbled while Susanoo and Amaterasu waited beside him, Amaterasu beside of Susanoo, even after his tantrum, she still liked her oceanic drunkard of a brother more than she liked Tsukuyomi. Puffing his pipe for a moment, Susanoo gave Tsukuyomi an annoyed look while then pulling it from his lips.

"_Yeah you did. But me and Neechan here decided we wanted to be here too."_ Susanoo replied with a flippant wave and then placed his pipe back into his mouth with a nod, Amaterasu giggling into her hand as Tsukuyomi twitched.

"_Very well then…"_ The God of The Moon grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest, and then gazed towards the area the Olympians would land on.

Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and Amaterasu watched as the Olympians landed on an old chariot. _"Do they all have one of those damn things?"_ Susanoo grumbled out and Tsukuyomi elbowed his brother in the side, the God of the Sea grumbling to himself while Amaterasu frowned.

"_That's Zeus's Chariot."_ She said simply and Tsukuyomi and Susanoo both looked at her, then to the chariot.

"_You're right sis… something really nasty must've happened."_ Susanoo said while out of the chariot, a series of gods came walking towards them, some of them being carried by others. Seeing a wounded Artemis riding on the back of her brother Apollo, Tsukuyomi ran over to the Goddess and looked at her in shock.

"_What happened to you?"_ Tsukuyomi demanded while Apollo looked passed Tsukuyomi and over to the Goddess of the sun, Amaterasu.

"We… were attacked." Artemis mumbled from Apollo's back before hissing out in pain while Apollo carried her on his back. Stopping before Amaterasu, Apollo looked to her and she blushed slightly as he smiled towards her.

"Thank you for allowing us to come milady." Apollo said with a polite bow of his head to the Omi-Kami and several more Olympians walked over to them, one of them known as Amphitrite, wife of Poseidon and Queen of the seas, in one hand was her son Triton's lance.

"_Oi, you look like Hell Amphitrite. Poseidon rough you up or something before he kicked the bucket?"_ Susanoo asked the sea-goddess with a scowl on his face and Amphitrite shook her head with a tired sigh.

"No… he slept with one of his mortal slave girls again… before his untimely demise at least. Though he seemed to believe that there was something wrong with Zeus, he never told me what though." Amphitrite, the only Goddess who didn't seem to sleep around on her husband, said and Susanoo grit his teeth and growled low in his throat.

"_You know, one good thing about Kratos, he killed off most of the worst of your people… no offence meant to any of you."_ Susanoo stated while Eros, son of Aphrodite and Ares walked forward and rolled his eyes.

"None taken. My dear dead father was completely out of his mind after all." Eros noted while Aphrodite herself walked passed him and looked at Susanoo as he puffed on his pipe.

"I see your still a chain smoker, still a drunkard as well Susanoo?" Aphrodite questioned with a smirk and Tsukuyomi raised a brow as he looked at her, she was dressed more provocatively than normal, and for her that was saying something.

"_This coming from the Harlot of Olympus!"_ Susanoo hissed out at the Goddess, Aphrodite smirking as he did, while Eros looked to his mother strangely, clearly worried about her and her odd behavior. From behind him, Demeter, Goddess of plants walked forward, dressed mainly in vines and leaves with a black Chiton worn over those with the vines wrapping around her waist as a zone. Walking over to the Kami while frowning at Aphrodite still pissed at her, and Eros for that matter, for her Daughter Persephone being trapped with Hades until her death at Kratos hands.

Honestly, she understood Persephone had to die, she had gone mad, she had wanted to kill everyone and everything simply because she didn't want to live anymore. Demeter could honestly admit that the Persephone she knew, had been long dead, and the new one wasn't the daughter she'd loved. And even while she was sad it had come to that, she knew it had to be done for the greater good… And as far as Hades was concerned in the matter of her Daughter's fate, well…

And as far as Hades trick to keep Persephone with him, Demeter couldn't honestly blame her brother for it. He'd been alone for centuries, toiling away in the Underworld constantly trying to keep it running smoothly and devising ways to punish the wrongs of souls and reward the virtuous. Truthfully she blamed Eros and Aphrodite for what happened, mostly Aphrodite, as she had been the one to convince Eros to shoot an arrow at Hades so he'd feel the "Pains of Love". Shaking her head, Demeter bowed her head to the "Kami" of this land and offered a weak smile to them.

"As Apollo said, we wish to thank you for accepting us all here. Since the deaths of the other Olympians, we are all that remains of our once proud and clearly very arrogant race to have fallen so far…" Demeter said politely, and then admitted with a shake of her head and Tsukuyomi nodded his head.

"_Think of it as a lesson, now you all know that none of you are invincible."_ Tsukuyomi offered to Demeter and she mentally rolled her eyes, she'd only met these gods once, and that was when Amaterasu had visited them. Not surprisingly, both Zeus and Poseidon had been rather taken with Amaterasu when they met her, however, the Goddess of the Sun was no one to allow them to try and take her, and both learned how painful a flaming arrow could be when fired from an angry Goddess.

"_It is nice to see you again miss Demeter, I am sorry for the loss of your siblings and extended family."_ Amaterasu offered with a bow, still not looking over at Tsukuyomi who still wondered why she wouldn't just get over it already.

"It's good to see you again as well, milady… your still as radiant and beautiful as ever." Aphrodite offered the goddess while leaning forward, closer to her, thus causing Amaterasu to blush and stammer, and Demeter to frown before pulling her Aunt away from the Omikami.

"Forgive Aphrodite, I fear she's lost herself to her own Lust recently." Demeter pleaded and Susanoo puffed his pipe, not noticing Amphitrite staring at him strangely.

"_I noticed. Now seeing as you all needed help, mind telling us what that is?"_ Susanoo questioned then noticed Amphitrite's gaze and gave her a look, the sea goddess blinking before looking away. _'Sorry lady, I'm a married man and I don't cheat on her like your former husband did you.'_ Susanoo thought to himself while Apollo suddenly forward, Artemis groaning from his back.

"We were attacked by the spawn of Kratos, Mammon after he annihilated the Aesir of Asgard." Apollo said and Susanoo chocked while puffing on his pipe and Tsukuyomi paled visibly.

"_That maniac of a Ningen had children?!"_ Susanoo demanded while panting as he took his pipe out of his mouth and Demeter grimaced visibly while Aphrodite giggled in her throat.

"Of course he did. Kratos was an extremely potent male after all." Aphrodite stated and the Kami stared at her for a moment before Amaterasu looked to Demeter, visibly blushing.

"_Um… did she?"_ Amaterasu started to question and Demeter pinched the bridge of her nose and frowned.

"Yes, she slept with him… multiple times and behind Hephaestus back on all of them." Demeter replied and Amaterasu made an eep sound while blushing and Susanoo and Tsukuyomi both looked at the giggling Aphrodite with disgust and shock.

"_Have you no shame at all wench?!"_ Susanoo demanded and Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders, Eros muttering an "Oh Mother" under his breath.

"_Regardless of what… and who… some of you have done. We have more pressing matters in this spawn of Kratos."_ Tsukuyomi stated and Apollo nodded his head in agreement with the god of the moon.

"Sadly, it gets worse. We managed to get Mammon when he was weak and banished him to the depths of Hades. However, Kratos Brother has taken control of the depths, and worse still our father Zeus also banished about four other children of Kratos into Hades. If you add in his first daughter Calliope then that equals about six children of Kratos all waiting to get loose. Add in Aphrodite and Kratos' child…" Apollo said and then glared at Aphrodite who whistled lightly while the Kami stared at her in shock.

"… and as you can see we have seven very, VERY dangerous children all in Hades, all probably very pissed off at us, along with Kratos Brother himself. All and all, we thought this was a very bad combination and came to you for advice." Eros finished for Apollo and Tsukuyomi nodded his head with a deep frown on his face…

"_My advice to you guys is to find someplace hide and pray to the great creator that they never find you."_ Susanoo offered with a shiver and Amaterasu elbowed him causing him to grumble under his breath while rubbing his side.

"_Unfortunately, I doubt that's truly an option Susanoo. Especially with our own problem in Hades…"_ Tsukuyomi reminded with a strange look and Susanoo blinked for a moment then frowned in thought. Thinking about Tsukuyomi's very cryptic words reminded the God of the seas of someone else down there and he felt his pipe fall from his lips while paling.

"_Oh shit… we are so dead!"_ Susanoo said while looking to his side to make certain he still had the Totsuka. He was really going to need it when a very pissed off Naruto and more than likely the seven VERY pissed off children of Kratos managed to hunt down the Olympians… and more than likely them if he got them on his side.

"What has him so riled up?" Demeter asked the Kami flatly, eyes narrowed and Tsukuyomi grimaced visibly.

"_Come, we must meet with the others. It seems we have much to discuss… more than we originally believed."_ Tsukuyomi said while turning and walking towards the main hall to meet with the others, Susanoo and Amaterasu following, though Amaterasu kept her eyes eschewed from Tsukuyomi. Looking to one another, the Olympians then followed the three Kami and wandered into Takamagahara with them…

(Hades…)

Pandora: _Having traversed the trials of the upper layers of The Inferno, Naruto had reached the Gates to the infamous City of Dis, which had once been the palace of Hades himself. After facing one of Athena's servants he had finally found The Demon Lord of Death himself, Samael…_

Naruto walked beside of Samael with his arms crossed over his chest, the Demon Lord of Death cupping his chin while walking with his Scythe like a crutch. _**"Truly an intriguing Tale warrior. You've been through much, seen incredible sights, and battled your way through countless enemies… you are truly a mirror image of our father."**_ Samael noted with a slight smirk while looking to Naruto and the ashen-warrior sneered at Samael.

"I don't care if I'm his reincarnation, Samael. Will you convince the rest of your siblings to aid me in destroying the Kami or not?" Naruto demanded and Samael chuckled in his throat while they came to and rode an elevator up to the top of the walls of the City of Dis.

"_**Truthfully warrior, I would aid you without a second thought. As will Lilith, Calliope, and Agni now that you've proven yourself to them. However, Astaroth, Mammon, and Beelzebub, they will be the hard ones to convince. Though, if you did something for us…"**_ Samael left off while waving an arm and Naruto frowned while looking to the Lord of Death silently.

"What do I need to do to convince them to aid me?" Naruto questioned simply and Samael smirked slightly while looking to the ashen-warrior from the shadowed depths of his hood.

"_**Deep in The Inferno, on the edge of Tartarus, our uncle holds our fathers wife captive. Her name is Lysandra. Save her, and the others will follow you to the edge of the world and back."**_ Samael replied with a wave and Naruto nodded his head silently before looking at Samael strangely for a moment.

"Why are you and Agni the most demonic of your siblings?" Naruto questioned and Samael looked down at himself and sighed visibly.

"_**We are no different than the others… the others just choose not to show their true forms. Calliope's soul is too pure to change into a demon's, and Mammon isn't like us, because he hasn't been down here as long as we have."**_ Samael explained with a wave of his hand and Naruto slowly nodded his head, then wondered what Beelzebub or even Lilith truly looked like.

"Right. Then where is Lysandra, and what has your uncle done to her?" Naruto questioned and Samael actually smirked while walking next to Naruto.

"_**Ironically, Lord Hades managed to prevent The Inferno from becoming too horrible to the pure souls that once inhabited this place. Just encase he didn't survive his battle with our father. His last decree doesn't allow us or anyone who holds power here in The Inferno to do anything to a pure or living soul without them consenting to it. Basically, they must willingly give themselves to us, or we cannot take them. Hades was well aware of what his servants might become and took precautionary measures."**_ Samael explained and then went silent while Naruto and he rode the elevator.

"It sounds like he was a good leader." Naruto noted and Samael nodded his head with the slightest of smiles.

"_**Mortals feared Lord Hades, but he wasn't a monster, regardless of how he looked. He wasn't compassionate to most, but he did understand that children should not suffer for the sins of their fathers. We or even our Uncle can even trick Mortals into making choices we want, but, in the end, the choice is still theirs. Lysandra is protected by the decree from Lord Hades, and even now awaits our father, believing that he will return for her."**_ Samael explained once more and Naruto hummed for a moment as the elevator came to a stop and they two walked forward and looked down at the City of Dis.

"What is this city here for?" Naruto questioned and Samael shook his head and then raised his scythe, a long row of platforms rising up to form a bridge.

"_**You do not need to understand The Inferno Naruto. You only need reach our Uncle, and hopefully, grow strong enough that we can defeat The Kami of your lands."**_ Samael replied and Naruto was silent for a moment before nodding his head in agreement with the Demon Lord. Frowning in thought for a moment, Samael then snapped his fingers and walked forward, Naruto following him as he did. _**"Speaking of which, I know of a weapon to replace my Death-Scythe for you. One that was used by my grandfather Cronos to castrate and kill his father Ouranis."**_ Samael added and Naruto raised a brow before deciding not to ask even as he walked beside of Samael.

Soon the two came to the center of the bridge and Samael hit it with the butt of his scythe, sections of the bridge lowering into a flight of stairs. _**"Walk down there and you will find The Scythe of Cronos. With it, you will hold great power."**_ Samael stated and Naruto frowned for only a moment before walking passed the Demon Lord and down the flight of stairs, Samael vanishing in a wave of smokes as Naruto did so. Wandering down into the City of Dis, Naruto wandered down and watched as the bridge folded back up and moved away from him.

"Of course." He muttered under his breath while cracking his neck and walking forward, arms folded over his chest. Looking to either side of the city, Naruto noticed shadowy figures moving about, stopping to look at him for only a moment before continuing on their paths. Frowning, Naruto then stopped as he saw a familiar white winged figure above him, fighting off robed figures and Ghouls. "Just who is she?" Naruto wondered as the woman finished her fight and flew towards the back edge of the city and out of sight.

Frowning, Naruto then looked to his side, back into the city and narrowed his eyes when he saw something sparkle below. Spotting a ray of light that was tearing through a section of the city, and everything else in its path, Naruto made his way towards it. Reaching out and placing his hands into the light, the ashen-warrior raised a brow when nothing happened to him. "Something about this place, it can't stand the light." Naruto mumbled before walking over to the side and saw a column of bones leading down and into the City of Dis.

Jumping onto the column, Naruto slid down it while looking around, passing by several windows and other such things before jumping back and landing on the ground in a low crouch. Looking up, Naruto saw a cage of some kind hanging in the air with something glinting brightly inside of it. "Must be the Scythe… or more likely a key to get to it." Naruto mused to himself before frowning as he looked to the chain to the cage, following it with his eyes and frowning when he saw it led over to the side, disappearing behind a large wall.

Nodding his head, Naruto walked over to the wall and checked for a path of soft rock. Not finding one, Naruto focused some power into the Boots of Hermes and the wings on them unfolded. Crouching down, Naruto then lunged forward and ran up the side of the wall before flipping off and over the wall. Landing in a crouch on the ground behind it, Naruto turned and frowned upon seeing a stairway down while the chain to the cage ran vertically above him. _'It's never simple.'_ Naruto mused to himself while walking deeper into the city.

Making his way down the stairs, Naruto mentally rolled his eyes as several Ghouls started to rise out of the ground. More than just sick of all the Ghouls, Naruto grabbed one and used it as a battering ram into the others before slamming its head into the wall to his side. Quickly pulling The Blades of Pandora from his back, Naruto then twisted on one foot, spinning the Blades of Pandora around and decapitating most of the next couple of Ghouls before swinging the blades in an X at the final Ghoul. Twirling the blades into a reverse grip, Naruto then sighed as a more heavily armored Ghoul rose up.

Lunging forward, Naruto evaded a swing from a scythe in its left arm before grabbing its right arm and moving towards its back. Kicking his right foot under the Ghouls and knocking it forward, Naruto felt the spray of blood from the creature as it shrieked in pain, then was thrown down onto its back by the Ashen-Warrior. Reaching a hand up, Naruto then wiped some of the blood off of his face and placed the Blades of Pandora onto his back before continuing forward. Seeing several Archers rise up on a ledge up ahead of him.

"Childs play." He muttered with a deep frown on his face while forming Charon's Wrath, then sent a large blast of green flames at the Archers. The flames consumed them all, the shrill shrieks of the Archers echoing in the depths of the City of Dis. Ignoring the sound, Naruto hopped up and grabbed the ledge before pulling himself up and brushing off one shoulder with a clearly bored expression across his face. Crossing his arms and looking up, Naruto clicked his tongue and drummed his fingers on one bicep while looking to the chain.

Humming to himself and looking around more thoroughly, Naruto saw several large chains forming down from the ceiling, all of them seemingly attaching in some way to four circular shields to either side, the floor looked as if it was too small for the room with a turnstile in the center, and two heavy, yet heavily cracked and nearly broken rocks were jutting out of the walls. Walking forward and over to the Turnstile, Naruto could easily tell what needed to be done and cracked his neck. Placing his hands onto the handle for the turnstile, Naruto started to turn the heavy object and grunted even as sparks formed from the shields to either side of him.

Soon reaching the first rock, Naruto grunted as the Turnstile stopped and he released it. Groaning as it started to fall, Naruto ran over to the rock and threw the Blades of Pandora, both instantly bursting into blue flame and destroying the rock. Sliding to a halt and then rushing back over to the turnstile, Naruto grunted while catching it and then began the rigorous task of turning it once more. Digging his heels into the ground as he pushed on the turnstile, Naruto grit his teeth while the floor continued to rise, sparks flying from the shields before finally grunting as he hit the next rock.

Moving quickly, Naruto ran over to the next rock and like the one before it, Naruto swung The Blades of Pandora at it. The Blades exploded in a burst of blue flames once more, shattering the rock while he moved one foot forward to stop himself. Quickly placing his blades onto his back, Naruto rushed over to the door and twisted around to catch the Turnstile, gritting his teeth and grunting as it started to push him back. Growling in his throat, Naruto pushed forward on the Turnstile once more, forcing the floor to rise once more.

Digging his feet down as he continued to push the turnstile, soon coming to a halt while the turnstiles handle shuddered. Looking over to the chain, Naruto then ran over to it, activating The Boots of Hermes to rush over and jump onto a ledge while the circular floor began to fall down into the depths below. Looking around, Naruto frowned up at the chain before reaching up to take hold of it. Reaching back for one of the Blades of Pandora, the ashen-warrior then cut the chain and held on as it rocketed back towards where the cage had been.

Holding on as it went, Naruto then cursed while it swung him up and he grabbed onto a ledge before pulling himself up and onto it. Grunting as he got up, Naruto turned to look down and saw the floor from before fall down into a pit, lava rising up where it had once been, lava then rising up and covering the path back to the wall from before. Turning and looking around, Naruto frowned as he found himself in an archway, still a fair distance from the cage. "I'll have to find a way around." Naruto mused to himself before walking forward and into the archway.

Walking further and further into the realm, Naruto noticed a doorway nearby, a depiction of the man with spikes in his body over it. "So… you must be Hades." Naruto mumbled and then took a step back as the helmet of the depiction began to glow red.

"_**Yes. It's been so long since you were last in my palace, hasn't it Spartan. Though I must admit that you're looking quite well for a dead man."**_ A deep rumbling voice echoed out from the picture and then spread all around Naruto endlessly.

"H-Hades? how…?" Naruto grit out while grasping his head and the depiction of the Lord of the Underworld laughed at him.

"_**Oh, so your memory is gone. That's almost too bad. It'll just make it all the easier to destroy you."**_ The Depiction laughed before the fire vanished from the picture of Hades and Naruto fell down to his knees.

"How… where is he?" Naruto wondered to himself while gripping his head harder and gnashing his teeth together. Breathing heavily, Naruto closed his eyes even as flashes of memory appeared before them once more. Like before, it was almost like they were not his own, instead, the depictions were more like someone else's instead. The flash that gave him the most information however had him rearing back two chains with hooks on the ends, ripping a specter like shape out of someone who looked like Hades and pulling it into his own body…

Shaking his head even as the vision faded, Naruto stood up and looked back to the doorway with a deep frown. "Something… is wrong with me." Naruto mumbled while looking to his hands and then clenched his fists. "But I don't have time to figure out what it is. I still have a job to do." Naruto stated while getting back to his feet and grabbed a handle that was a part of the door he'd seen. Gritting his teeth and moving his feet to either side, Naruto roared out while lifting the door up and then quickly rolled under it and came out in the hallway behind it.

Looking around, Naruto saw people in cages hanging above him, some dead, some dying, and some even worse than those. Grunting and shaking his head at their pitiable state, Naruto walked forward only for one of them to reach out. "Wait Warrior! I beg of you to assist me!" A voice cried and Naruto looked up and saw a brown haired man with ragged clothes and sunken skin.

"And just who are you?" Naruto questioned while the man took hold of the bars to his cage.

"My name is Perseus, I beg of you to free me so that I might find my beloved and rescue her from this hell?!" Perseus pleaded and Naruto raised a brow before rolling his eyes and turning his back to him. "Please! I'll give you my prized Helm of Darkness if it would help… but please help me… I must save her…" Perseus pleaded pitifully while showing Naruto a golden helmet that would cover part of the face and Naruto scoffed before looking up at him with a frown.

"Even if I did help you, she has been down here for far too long, she's probably be already dead." Naruto said grimly and then walked off, deeper down the hall even as Perseus hung his head and started to weep behind him. Making his way deeper into the hall, Naruto soon came to a strange room, a large pair of burners to either side of him. "Now what do we have here?" Naruto wondered before walking forward and found a vial of some kind embedded into the wall of the room. Seeing a message on the wall, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he read it for a moment.

"_**The Lord of Hell demands a sacrifice of you before you may continue forward on your journey."**_ The note read and Naruto took a step back and stared at it with wide eyes before soon calming himself.

"A sacrifice… I'll make sure to murder that beast once I finally reach him." Naruto grumbled out before turning to look down the hall, then two the two burners and felt one of his hands twitch. "So that's why they're down there." Naruto realized and then frowned for a moment before narrowing his eyes and making his way back down the hall, soon coming to a lever, Naruto pulled it and flinched as Perseus's cage fell down.

"W-warrior, have you changed you mind and decided to come to my aid after all?" Perseus questioned and Naruto clenched his fists before walking over to Perseus with a deep frown.

"You'll see your love again… but not in this life." Naruto stated before gripping the sides of the cage, then placed his foot onto it and kicked, sending the cage skidding towards the burner room.

"Wait, what treachery is this?!" Perseus demanded while Naruto made his way closer to Perseus and grabbed the cage once more. Turning with a grunt, Perseus's eyes widened as he saw the depression in the floor of the next room as well as the two burners. "B-by the gods?! Have you no mercy?!" Perseus demanded and Naruto was silent while placing his foot onto the cage and kicked it into the room, the cage sinking into the depression in the floor.

"No. All my mercy was bled away a long time ago." Naruto muttered while walking into the room and looked over to the side to another lever.

"P-Please warrior spare me, please don't do this…" Perseus tried to plead while reaching out of the cage. "I'll give you the helm, just please spare me my life?!" He pleaded while holding out the gold helm towards the Ashen-warrior and Naruto stopped at the lever for only a moment before grasping its handle. Staying silent as the grave, Naruto then yanked down on the handle and Perseus dropped his gold helm while looking to either side as the burners came on.

"NO!!" He screamed out even as the flames quickly consumed his body, burning him alive while the Helm of Darkness turning bright white as it was scorched and burned by the flames of The Inferno, soon a trap door opening and pulling the screaming Perseus into its depths. As soon as Perseus was gone, the burners slowly slid back and then folded into the ground, while the vial on the wall filled with ash and blood. The wall then slid down into the ground revealing an open passageway back to the area with the cage that Naruto had started in.

"I hope you see your love again. Death is better than this kind of torment." Naruto mumbled to himself while walking towards the door, only to stop and kneel down as he saw the "Helm of Darkness" Perseus had had with him. However, he also noticed that it was now blazing hot, and after a few moments, it seemed as if the Flames of The Inferno actually caused the artifact to change shape.

The shape soon became apparent as the Helm took on a distinctly more jagged and vicious appearance, starting with a blade at the top that swooped back, two more coming from it back along the sides of its band and forming a trident shape, spikes positioned along the band that made up the side of the helm, the "Mask" portion of the helm was now noticeably more stylized with the eye-holes being smaller than before, the portion covering the nose coming to a sharp point with a short blade rising up the bridge into the trident portion of it, with the entire thing now colored black now with jagged glowing red cracks flowing throughout the whole thing, making it look as if it was made from molten earth.

Reaching down, Naruto tapped the Helm for a moment before picking it up, then placed it on the top of his head and pulled the mask portion down over his face. Instantly he felt a strange feeling over his body and looked to his hands. "What the?!" Naruto wondered upon seeing, or rather not seeing, his hands before his face. "It makes me invisible?" He wondered before his hands reappeared and he lifted the mask up afterwards. "For a little while at the least…" Naruto mumbled to himself before shaking his head and took the helm off before watching as it vanished, clearly a godly relic.

Calling the relic back out for a moment, Naruto then flipped it into the air before putting it onto his head. Allowing it to vanish, Naruto nodded before calling it back out, smirking as it appeared over his head as he did. "This could come in handy." Naruto mused before forcing the helm to vanish once more as he walked to the door and then looked down towards the cage that had clearly slammed into the ground. Looking around, Naruto saw a hook above him and quickly through one of his Blades at it before swinging on it and flipped into the air before landing in a crouch near the cage.

Walking over to it, Naruto pried open the cage and then reached inside and frowned when he found an omega symbol. "Must be the key to the next area." Naruto surmised to himself before turning and walking over to the back of the room. Finding a depression to fit the Omega symbol into, Naruto placed it into the door and took a step back as it slid away to reveal a new path. However, upon looking down, Naruto felt his eyes widen and took several steps back just so he could be sure of what he was seeing…

Pandora: _Having traversed tests and trials in search of the Scythe of Cronos, Naruto soon came to see a sight unlike anything he had ever seen before. Here in this forgotten place lay the body of the King of the Titans, Cronos himself. Imprisoned after death in Tartarus, the new Lord of The Underworld had brought his body up and turned it into an obstacle to guard his scythe…_

Unfortunately, he was right, what the bridge was, was actually the spine and ribs of an enormous giant with his skull cracked open and his jaw hanging to one side, heavy looking gigantic chains wrapped around its body while a spike was jutting up through its lower jaw. _'Cronos.'_ Naruto realized while looking towards the Titan in shock for only a moment before shaking his head. Seeing a book on a pedestal before him, Naruto walked over to it first and then opened it up.

"**Here lay the remains of the Titan Cronos, the grandfather to the Lord of The Inferno. To reach his great weapon, one must stay out of his watchful eye's gaze…"** The book read and Naruto raised a brow before looking towards the skull of Cronos and saw an eye in it. The eye then looked down and a beam of light flashed from it and along the path to the inside of his ribs. Frowning for a moment, Naruto took a quick few seconds to watch the eye. The Light from it moved forward, meaning if he could get passed it for even a second he could move towards the ribs.

Also, while the Titan was simply enormous in size, he was sitting up, thus the path wasn't quite as long as it could have been had he been on his back. Snapping his fingers when he realized a way over, Naruto called the Helm of Darkness out and walked towards the spine. Hopping on, Naruto waited for the light to near him before pulling it down and running forward. Soon lifting it as he ran across the bridge, Naruto then pulled it back down as they light neared him yet again. Seeing the inside of Cronos' ribs, Naruto lifted the helm for a few moments and then pulled it back down for the rest of the way.

Sliding to a halt inside of Cronos ribs, Naruto looked up and narrowed his eyes upon seeing something shin in his skull. However, the only route up was by using Cronos ribs and neck, the back of his spine having been ripped out somehow, and added onto that was that Cronos eye seemed to be able to look inside of himself as well _'Figures.'_ Naruto thought to himself before jumping onto a Rib and digging The Blades of Pandora into it.

Hopping from Rib to Rib afterwards, Naruto soon stopped and pulled the Helm of Darkness back on as Cronos eye looked down into himself. As soon as the light passed Naruto continued upwards towards his skull. Soon reached the collarbone of Cronos, Naruto pulled the helm on once more as light flashed over him and then down into his body. Once it had passed, Naruto jumped over and grabbed onto the lower mandible of Cronos skull gritting his teeth as it bobbed up and down for a moment. Sighing when it didn't fall, he then threw a blade up and it dug into the upper portion of the mouth.

Making his way back over the back of the skull, Naruto climbed up to a hole in the top of his head. Pulling the Helm of Darkness back on when he saw light rise towards him, Naruto jumped down into the skull and waited for it to pass. Once it had Naruto ran over to the eye still in Cronos socket and rammed his shoulder into it, knocking it loose and causing it to fall into the depths below. Looking around once that was done with, Naruto saw a pedestal with a book, a platform behind it and upon it Naruto finally saw the Scythe of Cronos. Gazing at the weapon for a moment Naruto then walked over to it.

The Scythe had an obsidian shaft made from individual segments like a spine of some sort, silver weaved into either end of it and formed into the shape of curled vines with thorns forming off of them, one of these sides had a long obsidian outstretched bats wing formed into the scythes blade, the silver vines twining around it, while on the opposite side a shorter blade was formed out of silver with thorns along it.

Stopping in front of the book, Naruto looked down at it and frowned for a moment. **"The Scythe of Cronos, used by Cronos to castrate his own father on order from his mother Gaia, this Scythe wields the Power of Ouranos."** The book read and Naruto raised a brow for a moment before frowning and walking passed the book to take hold of the Scythe. Reaching out, Naruto quickly took it before looking around, sure that nothing was going to happen, Naruto turned the weapon in his hands for a moment before twirling it around above his head and swung it in a low arch before slamming it into the ground, causing a the ground to shake for a moment.

Suddenly jabbing it forward, Naruto watched as the blade of the scythe arched up like the Death-Scythe and the shaft lengthened as it would as well. Pulling it back to him, Naruto twirled the weapon over his head for a moment more before twisting it, both blades folding inward on it before the shaft compacted and he placed the weapon onto his back. Turning and heading towards the spine of Cronos once that was over, Naruto cursed as the entire skeleton began to shudder and a familiar deep rumbling voice echoed from down below him.

"_**Ah, so you found the old-man's scythe. Not too surprised Spartan, but now, you must face me!"**_ The voice echoed out all around Naruto as he looked around for its source.

"Where are you? Stop hiding!" Naruto demanded through gritted teeth and the voice of Hades echoed with a laugh.

"_**Come now Spartan, why so eager to meet your fate? It'll be the death of you."**_ Hades said mockingly before a pair of Hooks on chains suddenly rose up from below and dug into the bones of Cronos. _**"But if you truly wish to face me Spartan, who am I to deny you!"**_ Hades then roared out before the hooks were yanked down, Naruto cursing as Cronos body then began to fall apart. Swaying in place for a few moments, Naruto then swung The Blades of Pandora and latched onto the ground even as the skull fell down into the depths of The Inferno.

Riding it down, Naruto then cursed when he saw he was falling towards a pit of molten rock. Jumping off of the skull, Naruto saw a building and raised a brow for a moment, then cursed and crossed his arms as he broke through the top of it. Landing with a groan, Naruto pushed himself up and onto his feet before looking around, the hole in the ceiling shining a light down onto him. _**"Welcome Spartan. Make yourself at home. This time, you won't be leaving!"**_ Hades exclaimed from all around the dark room, Naruto growling low in his throat. Looking around, Naruto growled upon finding himself in a completely dark area, only a single light keeping him illuminated.

"Where are you coward? Show yourself!" Naruto shouted into the darkness while pulling The Blades of Pandora from his back and looked for Hades.

"_**What's the Matter Spartan? Are your eyes as bad as your memory? Either way it makes no matter, I will see you suffer as I have suffered."**_ Hades rumbled out darkly and Naruto narrowed his eyes while looking around for the man. _**"Your soul is mine!"**_ He then bellowed out and Naruto heard as Hades stomped forward, the Former God of The Underworld walking into the light just in time for him to swing his weapons. Naruto then cursed as Hades pair of chains with double bladed hooks at the ends came at him and bit into his flesh. Gritting his teeth, Naruto then saw a blue specter as the chains tried to rip it out of his very being.

"N-No… you… don't!" Naruto growled out while forcing his soul back into his body, Hades stumbling back as a light formed and landed on Hades, illuminating him at last. Narrowing his eyes while rolling back, Naruto panted while placing a hand to his chest and taking a good look at Hades.

This "God" looked more like some kind of a demon to Naruto, he was at the very least thirteen feet tall and all muscle, his body had numerous spikes driven down into his form that seemed mostly stationed over his shoulders arms and back, with a helmet that had two horns curving off the sides and a field of grates over his face, a spiked collar was worn around his neck, an old looking loincloth with chains wrapped around his waist, old bandages around his wrists biceps and thighs, very old leather sandals over his feet with chains wrapping around his shins with shin guards under them.

However oddly this was also very clearly not Hades, or at the very least not the original Hades, its skin and most of its body was black with wisps of black smoke arching off of his body, his helm had a purple glow with black smoke rising out of it, and the only thing that looked as if it was truly a part of Hades was its weapons. It's weapons were "The Claws of Hades" if Naruto remembered Lilith's Story right, they were a pair of very long chains that ended with double bladed Hooks with small spikes over them and a purple glow to the ends of the hooks.

"Hades." Naruto mumbled while the former god didn't bother speaking, instead he whipped one of his Hooks forward. Cursing Naruto rolled out of the way as the hook arched low to the ground and he then snapped it back, causing it to crash down into the ground where Naruto had been. Coming out into a crouch Naruto then lunged at Smoke-Hades and swung his Blades of Pandora into Smoke-Hades' left calf. Grunting as Naruto's blades lashed out and cut into his skin, Smoke-Hades then turned around and brought his foot down.

Rolling out of the way, Naruto then jumped back to his feet and swung both of his Blades of Pandora at the former god. Smoke-Hades however twirled one of his hooks even as Naruto cut another chunk of flesh from him. Swinging his arm, Smoke Hades slammed the hook into the ground, creating a small shockwave that impacted with Naruto and threw him back. Chuckling as Naruto slowly got back up, Smoke-Hades then whipped out his other chain, the hook moving low to the ground before arching up and Smoke-Hades reared back on it, causing the Hook to slam down into Naruto from above.

Groaning and quickly pushing himself up, Naruto looked up and cursed while rolling out of the way of another attack by Smoke-Hades. Flipping up and onto his feet, Naruto roared out while swinging his Blades of Pandora at Smoke-Hades, catching him in the side only he then turned and swung one of his Hooks. Rolling out of the way and then evading the second whip attack, Naruto narrowed his eyes on Smoke-Hades as he then laughed. _**"Come now Spartan, surely your stronger than this!"**_ Smoke-Hades rumbled out while Naruto growled low in his throat and lunged at the fallen-god.

Dodging around several whips from Smoke-Hades hooks, Naruto then roared while jumping up and swinging his Blades of Pandora into Smoke-Hade's gut. Cutting out a few chunks of flesh from the god, Naruto watched him stumble back with a roar before shaking his head and lashing out with his hooks furiously. Swinging his hooks towards the Ashen-warrior Smoke-Hades chuckled as Naruto rolled out of the way only to curse as flames erupted from the hooks this time, searing his flesh as he moved out of the way of the next attack.

'_This guy makes Poseidon look like a pansy…'_ Naruto noted to himself before lunging at Smoke-Hades once more, lashing out with his Blades of Pandora yet again. Carving into Smoke-Hades flesh, Naruto then cursed as he twirled his hook in hand, clearly ignoring the cuts and gashes in his skin and swung his Hook at the ashen-skinned warrior. Rolling out of the way, Naruto then flipped back to evade the next swing and looked on, only to widen his eyes as he noticed the flesh he'd cut out of Smoke-Hades move along the ground before rising up his legs and reattaching to his body.

"That, is the single most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Naruto mumbled while Smoke-Hades merely grunted while swinging one of his hooks at him once more. Cursing and rolling out of the way, Naruto then lunged at Smoke-Hades once more before jumping up. Twirling the Blades of Pandora at his side and forming a spinning double bladed saw of some kind Naruto tore into Smoke-Hades front, causing him to cry out and take several steps back.

Roaring out furiously as Naruto landed, Smoke-Hades then threw his hooks towards the ceiling and pulled himself up and over to it. Releasing himself from the ceiling and slamming into the ground, Smoke-Hades created a shockwave that knocked Naruto off his feet and sent him flying back before slamming into the wall behind him. _**"Your in my domain now, Spartan!"**_ Smoke-Hades roared out while Naruto got back up and turned slightly, Naruto cursing as he jumped over a low swing from Smoke-Hades.

Seeing Smoke-Hades prepare a higher swing, Naruto rolled forward to evade it, then jumped over another low swing before twisting into a spinning attack. Slicing several gashes out of Smoke-Hades' torso once more, Naruto landed just as Smoke-Hades swung his chains again, thus his feet were knocked out from under him. Groaning and then rolling to his feet, Naruto then placed his Blades of Pandora onto his back and pulled out The Scythe of Cronos instead. Twirling it over his head, Naruto then lunged at Smoke-Hades once more.

Jumping over a low swing from Smoke-Hades' hooks, Naruto then twisted around, swinging the Scythe around and taking a chunk of flesh from Smoke-Hades chest. Landing in time to avoid a higher swing, Naruto then twisted the scythe around low to the ground before slamming it into Smoke-Hades foot. Jumping over another low attack from Smoke-Hade's chains, Naruto then swung Cronos' Scythe in mid air before digging it into Smoke-Hades shoulder, then ripped out a chunk of it and caused him to back up for a moment.

"_**A moments pain is nothing…"**_ Smoke-Hades rumbled in a slight pant as fire rose up around him and Naruto while the ashen-warrior narrowed his eyes and pulled his Blades of Pandora back out. Lunging at the fallen god, Naruto then jumped onto him and climbed his body before stabbing one of his Blades into Smoke-Hades chest. Using his other Blade Naruto then repeatedly stabbed into Smoke-Hades before eventually cutting out a large chunk of the fallen-Gods flesh and ripped it out of him and threw it back.

Smoke-Hades hissed in pain and held a hand towards the flesh even as it moved closer to him. Growling, Naruto jumped to the ground and lunged forward with Cronos' Scythe, cutting through black skeletal hands that tried to keep him back. Roaring out, Naruto twisted around and began to cut into the chunk of Smoke-Hades flesh, then twisted his scythe causing it to form more into a spear as he stabbed the weapon into the flesh. Twisting around Naruto threw the piece of flesh into the air and sent the Scythe arching out to stab into it, then slammed the flesh into the ground to destroy it.

Roaring out Smoke-Hades snarled and threw his arms to the side, his chains forming out of his body and shooting all around him. Seeing the floor start to blacken, Naruto's eyes widened as soon all of it save for one small portion was consumed. _**"Die!"**_ Smoke-Hades roared out and Naruto cursed while rolling into the one spot, and then watched as innumerous chains from Smoke-Hades suddenly formed out of the ground. _'That would've killed me…'_ Naruto noted while Smoke-Hades then pulled all of the Chains back to him and glared towards the ashen-warrior furiously.

Swinging his hooks up and pulling himself back to the ceiling, Smoke-Hades then let himself fall towards the ground once more. This time however, Naruto flipped over the shockwave and then lunged at Smoke-Hades. Swinging Cronos' Scythe into the fallen god once, Naruto then cursed as he swung his hooks again and yanked himself to the ceiling once more. Releasing the ceiling, Smoke-Hades tumbled towards the floor and Naruto flipped over the next shockwave before swinging his Scythe and catching the side of Smoke-Hades helmet, causing him to stumble to one side.

Roaring out furiously, Smoke-Hades then swung his hooks at Naruto once more, the ashen-warrior rolling out of the way before lunging at him. Jumping into an attack, Naruto swung his scythe yet again, tearing another chunk of flesh out of Smoke-Hades and causing him to roar out in pain before throwing his hooks into the ceiling and yanking himself up. Most of the building they were in had been destroyed by Smoke-Hade's earlier chain attack, several sections of it were gone and Naruto could now see parts of the outside.

Smoke-Hades was now currently hanging onto the skeletal frame of the building before jumping off and slamming into the ground. Naruto merely jumped over the incoming shockwave however and lunged at Smoke-Hades. Swinging Cronos' Scythe, Naruto then turned and brought it up, yanking a section of Smoke-Hades stomach out of him and sending it flying into a wall as he stumbled back. Roaring out even as his missing chunks of flesh started to return to him, Smoke-Hades swung one of his two hooks towards the ground and at Naruto.

Rolling to the side to evade it, Naruto then rolled to his other side to evade another swing from Smoke-Hades other hook. Roaring out, Smoke-Hades then ripped both of his hooks up out of the ground while Naruto rolled back to evade them. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto then lunged forward with a roar and swung Cronos' Scythe. Catching Smoke-Hades left thigh with the weapon, Naruto then grit his teeth and dug one heel into the ground before ripping another chunk of flesh out of the fallen god. Roaring out as he did, Smoke-Hades swung his chains to the ceiling once more and then dropped back down to the ground yet again.

Jumping over the shockwave, Naruto twirled Cronos' Scythe above him while Smoke-Hades then lashed out with his chains. Throwing one forward it rose up and was yanked back by Smoke-Hades faster than before. Rolling out of the way of the first, Naruto widened his eyes as the second caught him and slammed down onto him from above. Roaring out, Smoke-Hades then threw both hooks down into the ground on top of the ashen-skinned warrior, sending Naruto spinning into the air before landing with a light groan as he looked up towards Smoke-Hades.

Shaking his head and quickly rising back onto his feet, Naruto switched out Cronos' Scythe and formed the Gauntlet of Zeus over his right arm. Roaring out the ashen-warrior then lunged forward and slammed the weapon into Smoke-Hades foot. Growling in pain, Smoke-Hades lifted one foot and tried to step on Naruto, but he rolled out of the way before slamming the gauntlet into his left shin. Grunting, Smoke-Hades nearly fell down from the hit while Naruto then moved back. Seeing Smoke-Hades panting breaths, Naruto then roared out and slammed an uppercut into his chin, knocking him back where he fell into a crouch, panting heavily.

"_**I am stronger than you'll ever be…"**_ Smoke-Hades rumbled while Naruto lunged forward and jumped onto him. Quickly pulling out the Blades of Pandora and sunk one into Smoke-Hades side to hold him in place. Repeatedly slamming his other blade into Smoke-Hades side, soon carving out another large chunk of the fallen-gods flesh and sent it flying back. Jumping off of Smoke-Hades as black skeletal arms rose up, Naruto formed the Gauntlet of Zeus and narrowed his eyes.

Lunging forward with a roar, Naruto destroyed the hands in his way before slamming the gauntlet into the chunk of flesh knocking it back. Twisting on one heel, Naruto slammed the gauntlet into it once more and Hades moved his hand to the side in an attempt to stop him. Seeing the move, Naruto slid to a halt on one foot and brought his arm back, gathering energy into it. Roaring out as he lunged forward, Naruto then slammed the gauntlet into the side of the chunk of flesh disintegrating it instantly.

Roaring out as Naruto did, a familiar black essence began to cover the ground while chains arched off of Hades, destroying more portions of the building. Laughing as the black began to spread, Smoke-Hades looked towards Naruto darkly. _**"You cannot escape me!"**_ He uttered ominously while Naruto saw the open patch to the side and quickly rolled into it while chains lashed out at everything else, a sizable portion of the walls now completely destroyed.

Quickly lunging towards Smoke-Hades when that had passed, Naruto cursed and slid to a halt as Smoke-Hades roared out, his chains warping and spinning around his body before he threw them into the ground. Looking around for them for a moment, Naruto then cried out as they came from below and sent him flying back. Groaning, Naruto then quickly rolled out of the was as the hooks came out of the ground several more times and Naruto flipped to his feet as Hades ripped them out of the earth.

Moving quickly, Naruto jumped into the air and focused his power into the gauntlet before lunging forward and slamming it into Smoke-Hades chest. Grunting, Smoke-Hades growled and then roared out, his chains spinning around him while three skulls flew from his body and slammed into a surprised Naruto before exploding. Groaning, Naruto pushed himself back to his feet and turned towards Smoke-Hades, only for the fallen god to lash out, his chains coming forward before he yanked back on them pulling Naruto to him.

Lifting a foot as he did, Smoke-Hades then stepped down when Naruto was close enough catching him under his foot. Laughing, Smoke-Hades began to push downwards while Naruto grit his teeth and tried to push up to keep from being crushed. _**"Any last words Spartan?!"**_ Smoke-Hades demanded with a clear sadistic glee and Naruto looked up at him and snarled as a familiar inner power welled within him.

"Rage _of _**the** _**FALLEN!"**_ Naruto exclaimed and roared out while changing, Smoke-Hades taking a step back as black smoke and wisps rose off of his body as he then stood up and narrowed his dark amber-gold eyes on the fallen god.

"_**Still have some fight left in you eh? No matter. You will die soon enough!"**_ Smoke-Hades rumbled before his chains warped and spun around his form once more, Naruto quickly moving to evade the hooks as they started to rise out of the ground. Soon seeing Smoke-Hades yank them out of the ground, Naruto slid to a halt and then lunged for the fallen-god, rearing the gauntlet of Zeus back before lunging forward and slamming it into one of his shins. Grunting Smoke-Hades glared down at him only for Naruto to then slam the gauntlet into his gut, causing him to fall down.

Moving quickly, Naruto then climbed up Smoke-Hades and slammed one of his Blades of Pandora into Smoke-Hades shoulder. Lifting the other blade, Naruto repeatedly slammed it into the back of Smoke-Hades Helmet at the base of his skull. Growling and continuing to slam the blade down, Naruto was then thrown from Hades as he roared out loudly and swung his hooks, tearing a large opening out of the ground while Naruto rolled back to evade it. Swinging his hooks forward afterwards, Smoke-Hades growled as Naruto swung one of his Blades of Pandora forward to catch it.

"_**Your pain is my pleasure!"**_ Smoke-Hades rumbled while pulling on his chains to drag Naruto back. Gritting his teeth and digging his heels into the ground, Naruto swung his other arm slicing into Smoke-Hades as he did so. Roaring out, Smoke-Hades then swung his own weapon, but Naruto rolled out of the way and came out in a crouch where he swung his Blades of Pandora into him again, tearing out another small chunk of flesh from the fallen god.

Grunting as he nearly fell down into the chasm between them, Naruto then dug his extra blade into the ground to keep from falling. Quickly pulling himself forwards, Naruto then dragged himself away from the chasm by stabbing his Blade of Pandora into the ground and pulling himself away. _**"I enjoy listening to your pain!"**_ Smoke-Hades voice echoed out ominously around the room and Naruto narrowed his eyes onto the fallen god dangerously.

"_**No! It's your pain Hades! Not mine!"**_ Naruto roared out while swinging his Blade of Pandora into the god, ripping out more chunks of flesh that quickly crawled back onto his body. Roaring out, Smoke-Hades lashed out with his hook yet again, swinging one of them around and slamming it down into the ground. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way of the hook however and then swung into Hades again, causing him to take a step back. Moving quickly, Naruto threw his blade forward and caught Smoke-Hades in the lower jaw with it.

Gripping the chains to both of his blades Naruto then threw them up and around a hook on the ceiling. _**"Word of advice Hades, next time don't talk so much!"**_ Naruto roared while pulling back on his chains and lifting Hades up by his throat. Growling, Naruto then yanked back on his chains, slamming Smoke-Hades head into the ceiling before he allowed any slack. Narrowing his eyes and growling, Naruto then began to repeatedly yank back on his chains, slamming Smoke-Hades head into the ceiling repeatedly before he roared out and yanked back with a mighty heave.

The effect slammed Smoke-Hades into the ceiling again, breaking the ceiling apart from the walls which crumbled as a result, while also ripping The Claws of Hades from his arms, tearing The Blades of Pandora out of his throat, and causing him to fall into the chasm below. Yanking his Blades of Pandora into his hands. Naruto put them onto his back and caught the Claws of Hades afterwards. Looking at them for a moment Naruto then roared and the Claws swung and spun around his body, giving off a light hum before he caught them in his hands once more.

Seconds Later Smoke-Hades roared out and grew at least four times his original size, his helmet gone to reveal his positively hideous face, purple flames flowing from his mouth, and a truly furious look on his face. Roaring out a second later, Smoke-Hades lifted a hand and slammed his fist into the ground, Naruto rolling out of the way and swinging the Claws of Hades into his body. Grunting and gritting his teeth as Naruto pulled chunks of flesh from his body, Smoke-Hades roared out again and lifted both arms before slamming them into the ground. Naruto however rolled out of the way and started to rip chunks of flesh out of his arms.

"_**HOLD STILL!"**_ Smoke-Hades roared out while rearing his head back and spat out a blast of fire. Quickly evading Naruto then swung one of the Claws of Hades up at a post and swung around using the broken ceiling. Landing behind Smoke-Hades, Naruto began to lash out at his back before the fallen god whirled around, using an arm to knock the ceiling around, making it impossible for Naruto to swing on it.

Roaring out, Smoke-Hades used one arm and swung it across the platform Naruto found himself on. The Ashen-Warrior easily flipped over the attack and quickly swung his hooks into Smoke-Hades, ripping out chunks of flesh again. _**"SUFFER!"**_ The massive Behemoth roared out while lifting a fist and slamming it into the ground, Naruto easily and quickly evading it then swung around behind Smoke-Hades again. Lashing out at Smoke-Hades once more, Naruto threw both hooks forward before ripping them back, skull like spirits forming from them and lashing out at Smoke-Hades.

Like before, Smoke-Hades turned around with a snarl on his face as he glared down at Naruto furiously. _**"You cannot destroy Hell!"**_ He roared while rearing back and firing a beam of energy from his eyes towards him. Naruto remained silent while evading the attack and then threw one of the double-pronged hooks, and swung around, quickly landing behind Smoke-Hades again. Growling in his throat, Naruto threw the two claws forward, causing them to dig into Smoke-Hades back and rip out two large chunks of flesh as he reared back on them a second later.

Roaring out in pain, Smoke-Hades twisted around slammed a fist into the ground, Naruto rolling out of the way. Looking up as Smoke-Hades then slammed his hands into the ground, Naruto rolled out of the way and Smoke-Hades clenched his fists. _**"MY KINGDOM!"**_ He cried and Naruto threw one of the hooks from before and swung around behind Smoke-Hades once more. Landing and swinging the hooks yet again, Naruto carved out several gashes into Smoke-Hades back, causing him to fall forward from clear exhaustion.

Jumping onto his back Naruto ran up its length and then swung on of the Claws of Hades at his head while jumping into a flip. Landing in a low crouch with the hook embedded in Smoke-Hades skull, Naruto yanked down on the chain, slamming Smoke-Hades head into the ground. As the fallen god rose back up, Naruto yanked down to slam him into the ground yet again and then upon seeing the opening in his skull threw his other hook to catch the other side of it. Taking a step back, Naruto then pulled himself into the air and placed the claws of Hades onto his back while forming the Gauntlet of Zeus over his arm.

Rearing it back Naruto then lunged down slamming it down and into Smoke-Hades skull. Holding onto the behemoth, Naruto then slammed the gauntlet into his skull once more, again and again before kicking off of his face and landed in a low crouch. Pulling out Cronos' Scythe this time, Naruto twirled it over his head before lunging forward, jumping up and onto Smoke-Hades again, Naruto lifted the scythe high into the air and jumped up.

"_**THIS ENDS NOW!"**_ Naruto roared out before swinging Cronos' Scythe and slicing threw Smoke-Hades neck and cutting his head from his shoulders. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto then swung Cronos' Scythe overhead for a moment before allowing it to compact and placed it onto his back. Looking to Smoke-Hades body, Naruto watched on silently as it slowly started to vanish, soon completely vanishing while Naruto looked to his hands.

"_**What is this power?"**_ He wondered to himself as the black smoke and silver that made up his new form slowly vanished as well, leaving him as an ashen-skinned-warrior yet again. Clenching his fists once he was normal again, Naruto then grunted and reached down to his left leg, feeling a deep gash in it just below his knee and along the front of his shin.

"No time to find a way to dress my wounds…" Naruto noted before looking around and saw an old bronze colored plate of some kind and some chains. "But at least I can protect a weak-spot." Naruto mused while moving over to the plate and placed it over the wound before wrapping the chains over the plate. Soon finishing with that, Naruto stood back up and moved his leg around, making sure his mobility wouldn't be hampered by the additional armor.

Nodding his head when he was assured as such, Naruto walked forward and looked down into the chasm that Smoke-Hades had created. Seeing the River Styx down below, as well as a tunnel over to the side, Pandora's singing echoing from its depths. "Well. At least I know where to go." Naruto mused before then jumping into the River-Styx, more than a littler surprised when it did nothing to him. Swimming down the river and into a tunnel, Naruto made his way deeper into the Inferno and closer to Pandora…

Pandora: _Having found and taken the Scythe of Cronos, defeated Hades, and then taken his wicked weapons for his own, Naruto traveled further still into the depths of The Inferno, unknowing of the dangers that awaited him. Moving down the River Styx took Naruto to the seventh layer of Hell… Violence… where his most taxing test still awaited him…_

Swimming down the tunnel, Naruto soon saw a patch of land and swam over to it before hopping up and onto it. Shaking himself off, Naruto looked around for a moment before hearing Pandora's Song once more. Spotting a bit of gold, signifying her statue, Naruto walked in that direction. Soon finding her, Naruto knelt down as the tiny blue flame in its hands morphed into Pandora's shape.

"_Hello, how was your trip here, Naruto? Did Samael agree to convince his siblings to help you?"_ Pandora questioned of the ashen-warrior and Naruto frowned for only a moment.

"Unfortunately he says I need to prove myself to his other siblings. I need to free Lysandra or he won't be able to convince all of them to aid me." Naruto replied and saw a grimace pass over Pandora's face.

"_Oh… th-then, that means you have to continue down into the layers…"_ Pandora noted and Naruto narrowed his eyes onto the girl dangerously.

"Pandora. What's wrong with that?" The Ashen-Warrior questioned with a frown and Pandora turned, Naruto following her gaze and felt his eyes widen. They were on a cliff, and below them he could see a river of boiling blood… men and women alike boiling in its depths and pulling each other into it. "What is this place?" Naruto demanded and Pandora bowed her head and let out a soft sigh.

"_This is the seventh layer of Hell, where the violent are punished for all eternity. It is separated into three circles. The first circle is for those who are violent against others; they are forever boiled in the blood that they wished to spill from others. The Second Circle, those who are violent against themselves, where Suicides are eternally tormented by sprouting, growing only in pain forever more. And The Third Circle, where those who were violent unto god are tormented by the burning sands forever."_ Pandora explained and Naruto looked at her for a moment before standing up and crossed his arms as he looked out over The Layer of Violence.

"So all I have to do to reach the second circle is cross this river… right?" Naruto questioned and Pandora was silent for a moment. "Pandora?" Naruto questioned while turning to her and saw her looking at him strangely. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a frown and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_This Layer is… well its dangerous, especially for you. I was hoping you wouldn't have to travel down this layer if you talked to Samael… but… at the end of the layers, the most powerful weapon to ever exist still remains. However, if you choose to go forward to get it, you must not only face the trials of this layer, you must also face yourself as well as…"_ Pandora started to say before suddenly vanishing, the statue of her exploding a mere few seconds later.

"Pandora!" Naruto cried while rushing to where the statue had been then growled and looked back towards the first circle of Violence. "What the hell just happened? Did someone want to keep her quiet or what?" Naruto wondered to himself for a moment, then shook his head and walked over to the edge of the cliff to get a better look at the realm he'd soon have to traverse.

First however, was a large wall cut him off from the first circle of this layer, with several enormous torches atop it to give off a faint light, with a pair of massive double doors, making Naruto scowl deeply, before the wall was some kind of field filled to the brim with bones and sharp jagged rocks, not only that, but Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw something moving below. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then jumped forward and twisted around to stab his Blades into the side of the cliff on his way down. Sliding down the length of the cliff, Naruto soon flipped off of it and then flipped in the air before landing in a low crouch.

Looking around, Naruto narrowed his eyes for a few moments before walking towards the wall. Slowly approaching it, Naruto crossed his arms as a scowl came to his lips upon hearing a VERY familiar sound. Turning less than a second later, Naruto caught the horns of a creature disturbingly similar to an Ushi-Oni. Growling in his throat, Naruto then moved one foot forward and threw the Beast back, causing it to stumble back while the ashen-warrior then quickly swung his blades, slicing out thin chunks of flesh and muscle as he did.

The Beast, which the Greeks had called a Minotaur if he was correct, roared out at this and lowered its head, horns pointed forward while dragging its hoofed foot across the ground. _'Way too similar to an Ushi-Oni…'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown as the beast lunged forward and he moved to the side of its head and then wrapped an arm around its neck. Growling he then twisted the Minotaur around before moving one arm to stab it through the mouth. The Minotaur quickly tried to stop him but Naruto reared his arm back to stop it then slammed his blade through its head.

Throwing the corpse to the ground, Naruto then turned and placed his blades back onto his back. Walking back to the wall, Naruto soon saw the gates and frowned deeply before looking around. Taking several steps back, Naruto then formed the Gauntlet of Zeus and narrowed his eyes. Roaring out, the ashen-warrior then lunged forward and slammed the gauntlet into the gate, causing it to fall inward. Cursing as he saw a ledge, Naruto quickly turned and threw one of his blades into the ground to stop himself from falling into the next circle.

Breathing a sigh of relief once he'd managed to stop himself, Naruto then yanked his blade from the ground and replaced it on his back. Walking to the edge of the cliff he'd found himself on, Naruto looked down into this next layer of hell, or at least the first circle with a frown forming across his face.

The circle as started before had a river of boiling blood with old broken statues, trees, and graves littering it, however it also had an odd machine in the center of it with hanging cages and churning gears, somewhat like what he'd seen in Greed, only half as large as the one on that level, also was a that the people fighting one another in the river were pulling one another down into it, meaning getting close to them would be a bad idea, and last he could see large round platforms floating downriver and rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"This place doesn't look to hard to get through. At least not harder than any of the other layers… though this is only the first circle of violence." Naruto reminded himself before looking down the side of the cliff he stood on. Below him, he could see a bone like column designed to look like skeletons going down to hang over a hanging rope, as well as a ledge to his side. On the ledge was a chain that looked to lead over to the machine that churned and heated the boiling blood. Checking the other side, Naruto saw another ledge, however that one looked very unstable.

Having seen enough, Naruto then jumped off of the cliff and caught onto the bone column. Sliding down its length, Naruto then let go and fell towards the hanging rope before grabbing onto it. Sliding down the length of the rope as well, Naruto stopped near the very bottom of it and exhaled a breath. Placing his feet onto the surface of the cliff, Naruto then ran over to one side before running back over to the other. Repeating that action once more to gain a greater momentum, Naruto then jumped from the rope, launching himself over to the ledge he'd seen.

Landing in a roll Naruto came out of it in a low crouch and then quickly jumped up onto the chain he'd seen earlier. Making his way across the chain and towards the machine, Naruto then frowned upon seeing a couple of heavily armored Ghouls heading his way on the chain. Narrowing his eyes and moving closer to them, Naruto stopped one of the ghouls with one foot before kicking its arms off of the chain and then kicked its face, knocking it into the boiling blood below, an action he mirrored with the next ghoul.

Seeing two more ghouls heading his way, Naruto moved closer to them before pulling one of his Blades of Pandora free. Swinging the blade, Naruto sliced the first Ghouls arms off and then repeated the action with the second, causing them to fall to the river below as well. "I really hate ghouls…" Naruto grumbled before making his way across the chain and mentally groaned upon seeing several archers rise up at the other end of the chain. Moving quickly across the chain, Naruto rolled on the chain to evade two arrows heading for him.

Moving forward again, Naruto then flipped forward to evade two more arrows before flipping off of the chain. Landing beside of the two Archers, Naruto reached to either side to grab the Archers and then ran towards the wall of the machine. Roaring out the ashen-warrior then slammed their heads into the side of the machine before throwing their lifeless bodies to either side, both falling into the boiling blood below soon after. Turning around, Naruto crossed his arms and made his way across the machine, jumping over to a turning gear.

Walking over the gear, Naruto soon made his way over to its side and jumped to another gear. Moving quickly over it, Naruto then jumped up onto another one, then jumped to the side onto another turning gear. Soon reaching the top of the machine, Naruto saw a pair of enormous heaters up above and a large pot of bubbling blood. "Who would build such a device?" Naruto had to wonder to himself before shaking his head and then turned on his heel and walked around the rim of the pot.

Looking down on the cages he'd seen before Naruto frowned upon noticing that it was too far from him for him to jump over to it. Instead, Naruto looked around thoughtfully, soon noticing a hanging chain between him and the first cage. "Perfect." Naruto said to himself before taking several steps back and crouched down, narrowing his eyes before lunging forward. Jumping from the pot, the ashen-warrior then grabbed the hanging chain, swinging forward, Naruto then flipped from the chain, landing on top of the cage in a low crouch.

Standing on top of the cage, Naruto saw it start to lower into the boiling blood, the people within it screaming as the blood began to boil them. Looking to his side, Naruto saw another cage as it rose up and narrowed his eyes. Moving quickly, the ashen-warrior ran over to the next cage and jumped on top of it, leaving the people in the last cage to boil. Like before the cage he stood on lowered into the boiling blood and soon the people within it began to scream. Turning, Naruto then saw as the next cage over started to rise up and narrowed his eyes before lunging at it at the last moment possible.

Jumping on top of the cage, Naruto allowed it to lower as well, walking over to its edge he looked down on the river of boiling blood. Watching it, Naruto soon saw a circular platform moving down stream and quickly he took a step back before lunging forward and jumping over to it. Landing on top of the platform, Naruto rolled into a low crouch before looking up and around. Frowning deeply, the ashen-warrior then slowly started to stand; only to fall to his knees as visions of a past that was not his own started to play before his eyes once again…

(??)

Naruto found himself in a strange place, he saw soldiers standing before him, all wearing strange armor. Then, he noticed he was dressed differently, most of his armor gone and his clothes mostly red, a torch in one hand. _**"They built this temple to offer prayers to Athena! This Village stands as an affront to Lord Ares!"**_ Naruto heard the voice of Kratos shout before feeling his body turn and his eyes widened. Naruto saw a small, clearly poor village, the homes all small, clearly too small for even the smallest family, and beside most of them was a patch of straw…

"_**BURN THIS VILLAGE! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!"**_ The voice of Kratos roared while Naruto felt his arm hurl his torch towards one of the homes. Instantly the straw next to it was set ablaze and the armored warriors lunged passed him. Feeling his eyes narrow, Naruto made his way forward, watching as the soldiers continued his destruction, killing man woman and child alike, leaving no one and nothing to stand in their way. The death and carnage alone was brutal, but the ways the soldiers murdered the villagers even more so. Naruto felt his body walk forward, passed them all, ignoring the cries of pain and the pleas to allow them to live that came from the people.

Soon approaching a temple, Naruto stopped at its doors, a feeling of warning echoing out in the depths of his mind, his instincts telling him to turn back and to leave this place, never step inside. _"Beware Kratos…"_ An old woman's voice echoed and Naruto turned to the side, seeing a dark skinned old woman with a cane, an omega symbol hanging from her neck. _"The dangers in the temple are greater than you know."_ She told him simply and Naruto reached out and pushed the old woman out of his way before reaching back and taking the Blades of Chaos from his back.

Lunging forward, Naruto kicked the doors to the temple down and swung the Blades of Chaos, killing a man instantly and causing him to fall back. Moving forward, through the building, Naruto swung the Blades again and again, throwing all in his way to his sides and killing them. He slaughtered all that stood in his path, murdering everyone before him before lashing out with one final strike. Lifting his blades in an X shape, the warm blood of his last two victims spilled over his arms, the lingering screams of two women echoing in his mind…

Looking down, Naruto felt horror well up within his body before he fell to his knees, the Blades of Chaos slipping from his fingers and clanging as they hit the floor. Both were ignored as he looked upon the bodies of a woman and her child. _**'No… Lysandra… Calliope… how…'**_ A voice echoed in Naruto's mind as he lifted his hands and looked to them with horror, wide eyes staring at the blood that coated his arms and hands… Bowing his head a moment later, Naruto felt himself rear his head back and scream, Krato's cry echoing out in the temple before he soon stopped and gritted his teeth while clenching his fists.

Reaching out, Naruto saw his arms move, lifting up "Lysandra" and holding her in his arms gently, as if she would break. _**"My wife…"**_ Kratos whispered while looking to the woman before reaching up to wipe some blood from her face. _**"My child…"**_ Kratos whispered softly, voice quivering as he looked over to the dead girl and closed his eyes. _**"How… they were left in Sparta…"**_ Kratos said to himself while looking to the two dead woman, then looked to the side as something appeared in the flames.

"_You are becoming all I hoped you'd be Kratos."_ Ares said as his vision appeared within the flames beside Naruto. _"Now with your wife and child dead, you have nothing to hold you back, you will become even stronger. You will become… Death itself!"_ Ares said darkly and Naruto felt his eyes close, his teeth gritting even as the vision of Ares vanished from the flames. Slowly lowering Lysandra's body to the ground, Naruto opened his eyes and slowly moved Calliope to her mother's side, then placed Lysandra's arms around her.

"_**Watch over our daughter in Elysium my love…"**_ Kratos voice whispered before Naruto felt himself kiss her forehead and rise up. Turning away even as he called The Blades of Chaos to his hands, Naruto trudged out of the temple, the fires consuming all else held within the temple. He walked passed the blood and carnage he and his army had created, Naruto then fell to his knees outside of the temple, pain wracking his heart before he reared his head back and Kratos voice echoed forth once more.

"_**ARES!!"**_ Kratos cried before panting, then heard a shuffling and looked up to see the village oracle from before walking towards him.

"_From this night forward, the mark of your terrible deed shall be visible to all."_ The old woman said while raising a hand and Naruto looked to the side, only to see a cloud of ash flowing towards him. _"The ashes of your wife and child shall be forever fastened to your skin… Never to be removed!"_ She stated and Naruto felt his eyes widen just before the ash cloud swirled around him, turning his body white as ash, staring at his feet and then slowly working its way up his body… leaving him pale and white… leaving Kratos to be forever known to all, as The Ghost of Sparta…

(Present…)

Naruto came out of the visions and widened his eyes as he lurched forward. _'What was that? Was that a memory of Kratos'? But if it was, how, no why did I have it?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before shaking his head and looking up. Seeing he was approaching a large circular platform before a forest, Naruto quickly got up. Taking a few steps back, Naruto then lunged forward and jumped onto the circular platform, rolling into a crouch. However as soon as he did, a red barrier rose up before the forest keeping him from it.

Seconds later, Naruto then looked down and saw black smoke flow from his body and into his shadow. Turning around the ashen-warrior saw a glowing Omega symbol emblazoned on the ground, however Naruto then widened his eyes as his shadow began to rise up from it, numerous black wisps of smoke rising off of it even as it took form. It's form was that of a tall muscular man, he was bald however, with a slightly pointed goatee, Naruto could also tell that it wore a loincloth with a thick belt around his waist, with a pair of sturdy leather sandals and armor, chains wrapped around its forearms leading to a pair of black blades on its back.

Second after it rose up, a familiar, blood red spiral tattoo then wrapped its way around its body, one identical to that of Kratos himself… "What the devil?!" Naruto demanded while backing away from the being made of smoke and shadow. It then reached back and pulled a pair of blades from its back and crouched down before him. Blinking for only a moment, Naruto then did the same, twirling the Blades of Pandora in hand while slowly crouching down.

The Shadow then lunged at Naruto, twisting on one heel and swinging both of its Blades at him. Naruto quickly used The Golden Fleece to block the attack however, and then slammed his Blades into the ground, a slight explosion knocking the Shadow back. Moving to attack it afterwards, Naruto growled as the Shadow rolled back and out of the way before lifting up both of his blades, catching Naruto with its blades and then yanking him towards him.

Ramming its knee into Naruto's gut, the Shadow then twisted around and slammed him into the ground, then pulled its blades back to its hands. Groaning lightly, Naruto rolled out of the way as the Shadow then twisted on its heel and slammed both of its blades into the ground. An explosion of black flames followed the attack and Naruto used this brief opening to swing one of his blades and cut into its side, then swung his other blade up and cut into its chest before twirling around and slamming both of his blades on top of the Shadow.

The Shadow was knocked back by the attack only to roll onto its feet and lunge at him once more. Preparing himself Naruto was caught by the being, knocked back and to the ground while the Shadow reared a fist back. Lashing out with a punch to his face the Shadow reared its fist back to repeat this but Naruto moved, knocking it onto its back and slamming a fist into its own face. Throwing one another off, the two rolled back to their feet afterwards and Naruto reached back and pulled Cronos' Scythe from his back.

The Shadow merely pulled its blades from its back even as Naruto lunged forward and twisted into a swing with the Scythe. The Shadow easily jumped over it and then threw one of its blades down at Naruto. The Ashen-Warrior quickly raised Cronos' Scythe however before yanking back on it, pulling the shadow to the ground and slamming it into the dirt. Moving quickly, Naruto then began to twirl Cronos' Scythe over his head and then slammed it down into the Shadow's back before lifting it up, turned on one heel, and slammed it into the ground once more.

Yanking the scythe from the Shadow's back, Naruto then called on Poseidon's Rage while at its side and lightning coursed through Naruto and into the Shadow. The Shadow flew up afterwards and Naruto twisted around, catching the Shadow from then air before flipping into the air and slammed it into the ground once more. Landing in a crouch, Naruto then watched as the Shadow got back up, only to lunge at him seconds later and ram its shoulder into him.

Sliding back from the force of the attack, Naruto soon swung Cronos' Scythe down to stop himself and then ducked under a swing from the Shadows. Opening the wings on The Boots of Hermes, Naruto then lunged forward, ramming into the Shadow with incredible speed, knocking it off of himself and sending it back down to the ground. Breathing out a slight sigh, Naruto spun Cronos' Scythe in his hands while the Shadow then flipped up and onto its feet, twirling its own blades in hand as it did.

Instantly both Naruto and The Shadow lunged forward, Naruto swinging Cronos' Scythe low to the ground only for The Shadow to flip over him. The Shadow landed behind Naruto and thus twisted its Blades around into a spin, only for Naruto to lunge out of the way and slide to a halt across from it. Forming a familiar gold mask in one hand Naruto then roared out while sending a burst of Green flames at the Shadow, causing them to slam into it and knock it off of its feet.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto wasn't surprised when the Shadow flipped back up and onto its feet. The Shadow then reared both of its arms back and swung its blades down towards Naruto. The Ashen-Warrior knew what this was however and quickly rolled to the side to evade even as the blades exploded beside him. Flicking the blade of Cronos' Scythe to cause it to arch up like a spear, Naruto then jabbed the weapon forward and stabbed it into the Shadow once more. Naruto then moved one foot forward and roared in his throat while throwing the Shadow from his Scythe, tossing it away and into the boiling blood a second later.

Narrowing his eyes and waiting for it to rise up, Naruto crouched back as one of its hands did. However, the hand and the rest of the Shadow was then pulled down into the blood by the souls still within the blood, causing Naruto to breath a quick sigh or relief before twirling Cronos' Scythe then placed it onto his back. However, Naruto then took a step back as a field of red energy formed out of the blood and shot over to him. Raising the Golden Fleece, Naruto was surprised when it did no good and the energy surged into his body.

Naruto's eyes widened seconds later before he fell to his knees, then grasped his head and grit his teeth as a voice echoed out in his mind. _"Let the Rage of Ares Explode from within!"_ The voice called out and Naruto was instantly infused with unimaginable power. Gritting his teeth, Naruto roared out, his eyes turning a burning blood red and the tattoos on his body glowing bright red as well before Naruto fell forward, panting heavily.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned before grasping his throat, his voice sounded gruff and harsh, like he hadn't had a drink of water in a month, but besides that and what felt like an increase in power, Naruto couldn't see any other changes to his form. Slowly standing up, Naruto reached to his Blades of Pandora and saw the eyes in them turn a glowing red, making him narrow his eyes for a moment. Placing them onto his back, Naruto ignored that and turned around then watched as the field from before vanished before he made his way into the second circle, or the "Wood of Suicides".

Walking into the woods, Naruto suppressed a shiver while walking passed several damned souls. Each of them was now seemingly made of wood, consumed by it and clearly fragile. _'Whoever made this place was truly cruel.'_ Naruto noted to himself while walking further into the wood, no ghouls, only a couple harpies flying around, the Harpies landing on the fragile souls trapped her, breaking their twigs and causing them more and more pain. Naruto mentally groaned after a second, placing his hand onto a tree and his other onto his head as rage formed inside of him.

Shaking his head, Naruto quickly moved onwards, deeper into the wood while the rage within him grew. However as he neared the end of a path, Naruto frowned when he saw curved bramble blocking his way. "If I had some fire I could burn my way through." Naruto noted and then summoned Charon's mask and looked at it for a moment. "Worth a try." Naruto mumbled before holding out the mask and sent a burst of green flames flying into the bramble bush. Instantly the green flames consumed the bramble and opened the path to him.

Humming for a moment Naruto made his way deeper into this part of the wood, only to grunt upon coming upon more twisted Bramble bushes. Quickly using Charon's Wrath to clear his way, Naruto walked deeper still into the Wood of Suicides before suddenly placing a hand to his head. Closing his eyes, Naruto found himself standing on the edge of a steep cliff, raising one foot so that he could plummet to the sharp rocks below… Opening his eyes Naruto then shook his head and slowly stood up.

"More visions? Why now?" He wondered to himself before grumbling and walking deeper into the depths of this layer of hell. Frowning as he passed a truly horrific scene of Harpies picking at a lost soul that had become a tree, Naruto soon saw something that made him raise a brow. At the end of the short wood, Naruto saw a man wrapped in thorns and twigs, held aloft by dozens of branches in the air, two harpies resting on his shoulders and biting into his body to devour him. "Who deserves such torment?" Naruto wondered while approaching the man and looked up, only to take a step back upon seeing Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta himself.

"You?" Naruto questioned, only to groan and grip his head in pain, teeth ganshed together as he feel to his knees once more, strange visions of Kratos' own memories playing before his eyes yet again…

(??)

Naruto found himself making his way through the ruins of Athens, soon arriving at the docks and making his way on board his ship. Walking up it and over to the statue of Athena, Naruto found himself looking up to it with a weak gaze. _**"Athena, rid me of the memories that haunt me still."**_ Kratos voice pleaded through Naruto and the ashen-skinned-warrior looked on as the eyes of the statue opened up, a visible glow surrounding the statue of Athena.

"_You have done well, Kratos. And though we mourn the death of our brother, the gods are indebted to you."_ Athena said through the statue, Naruto looking on, knowing already how this story would play out. _"We promised that you would be forgiven for your sins and so they are, but we never promised to take away your nightmares. No man, no God could ever forget the terrible deeds you have done."_ Athena said and Naruto felt his body slump while her glow soon vanished from the statue.

As it did, Naruto turned on his heel robotically, Kratos controlling him, or at least his memories as he walked off of his ship. He made his way through the ruins of Athens, not stopping, silent as the grave even as he came to a mountain. Looking up it unblinkingly, Naruto saw a ledge up near its peak and felt himself climb up the mountain, closer and closer to it. Soon coming to the ledge, Naruto felt his body as it walk over to the ledge and stood over the bluffs overlooking the Agien Sea…

"_**The Gods of Olympus have abandoned me…"**_ Naruto heard Kratos whisper as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _**"Now there is no hope…"**_ Kratos voice whispered and Naruto felt one foot rise up, and then slowly leaned forward before he then cast himself off of the mountain. His eyes closed as the wind whipped at his skin, falling closer and closer to the rocks below. Even as he fell, the memories of his Kratos and of his life flashed before Naruto's eyes…

It was then, upon seeing the life of Kratos as it flashed before his eyes, filled with blood and carnage that Naruto knew why he would end himself. All of his family was dead, so now, Kratos wished to join and be with them. This was to be the end for him, to be an end to ten years of suffering, ten years of countless nightmares, so that finally he would free himself from the beast he had become… Death would be his escape from madness…

But it was not to be. Naruto knew so even as he fell into the waters below and opened his eyes, moving his head to either side before he was suddenly lifted up and out of the water. His body rose up, flying in the air before soon coming back onto the suicide Bluffs, facing another statue of Athena before a strange circular gateway. _**'Why… why do they not let me end my torment?'**_ Kratos voice echoed in Naruto's mind while Athena's statue came to life just as it had before.

"_You will not die this day Kratos. The Gods cannot allow one who has performed such service to die by his own hand."_ Athena said while Naruto walked forward, then felt a pair of chains wrap around his wrists, then looked to his hands, finding a pair of golden blades in his hands. _"Ares tactics were brutal, his path of destruction had to be stopped. But now there is an empty throne in Olympus… and a new God of War is needed."_ Athena said as the golden gate behind her slowly opened, revealing a stairway and Naruto looked at it, eyes listless as Kratos own where…

"_Take these stairs Kratos, and claim your ultimate reward."_ Athena ordered as the glow vanished from her statue. Staring at the gate, and the stairs beyond it for a moment, Naruto was silent. _'So this is what happened to you…_' He thought to himself before he felt as he walked forward passed the gates and up a long flight of stairs towards Olympus itself, towards a large palace like structure, a place that would become Kratos new home for a time, where he would take his rightful place as the new God of War…

(Present…)

Opening his eyes, Naruto slowly stood up and placed a hand to his head, a grimace on his face. Looking down to his hands, Naruto grit his teeth as he saw blood flow over them for a second before vanishing yet again. "What… what's happening to me?" Naruto questioned and placed a hand to his head then looked down to find himself standing on another Omega symbol. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then looked around, noticing that he was in a circular area once more, and that a red barrier instantly covered an opening in the trees to his side.

Quickly turning around the Ashen-Warrior then looked back up to the tree with Kratos and widened his eyes. Now the "Kratos" he'd seen before was looking down at him, the familiar frown over his lips deepening as his brows knitted together. Seconds later wisps of black smoke rose off of its body and Kratos skin darkened, soon enough his entire body turned black as pitch, only the red tattoo on its body a different color than that of his black skin and clothing.

Pulling its arms inwards, the false Kratos caused the branches that had been holding it to break. The two harpies on him flew into the air as he then fell to the ground and landed in a low crouch. Cracking his neck, the man then reached down and gripped a pair of handles sticking out of the ground. Yanking them up, Naruto saw black versions of the golden blades once wielded by Kratos, chains forming off of them and wrapping around this new Smoke-Kratos' forearms.

Standing up, the Smoke-Kratos cracked its neck before taking a crouching Stance, Naruto frowning as he formed The Gauntlet of Zeus over his arm. "C'mon then." He whispered before lunging forward, the Smoke-Kratos doing the same. Lashing out with a punch towards Smoke-Kratos head, Naruto wasn't surprised that he rolled to the side to evade. Smoke-Kratos then twisted his Blades into an upward Swing towards Naruto, the Ashen-Warrior moving back to evade and then grabbing the chains of Smoke-Kratos' blades instead.

Rearing back on the chains, Naruto then slammed his fist into Smoke-Kratos face, causing him to stumble back before moving one foot to halt himself. Opening his eyes, Smoke-Kratos snarled before forming a massive S shaped sword into his hand and lunged forward once more. Cursing upon seeing the blade, Naruto rolled out of the way as Smoke-Kratos slammed it into the ground where he had been, shattering the earth. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto opened up the wings on The Boots of Hermes and ran towards Smoke-Kratos, slamming into him shoulder first from the side.

Smoke-Kratos rolled back and then flipped up onto his feet before leaning "The Blade of Artemis" along his shoulders. Holding out his left hand Smoke-Kratos formed a black Lightning bolt into his hand and Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh shit…" Naruto mumbled and quickly ducked out of the way as Smoke-Kratos threw it towards him. Evading it, Naruto formed Charon's Mask and then turned around, only to roll to the side as Smoke-Kratos threw another lightning bolt at him. Coming out of the roll in a crouch, Naruto then quickly lifted The Golden Fleece to catch The Blade of Atemis before it could slice him in half.

Gritting his teeth as the heavy blade pushed him down, Naruto used his right hand and sent a blast of Charon's Wrath into Smoke-Kratos stomach. The green flames slammed into the man's gut, knocking him back and sending him skidding away from Naruto as the flames burned away his flesh slowly. Standing up soon after, surprisingly still mostly intact, Smoke-Kratos then reached back and pulled a Gorgons Head from behind him. Cursing, Naruto closed his eyes as Smoke-Kratos held up the head, seeing that Naruto wasn't looking anymore, Smoke-Kratos quickly lunged forward and formed a blast of Poseidon's Fury through his body and into Naruto.

Naruto cried out as the blast flowed through him, then was sent flying back as the attack finished. Steam rolled off of Naruto as he twitched and spasmed for a few more moments, then cursed while rolling out of the way as Smoke-Kratos brought his sword down on him once more. Rolling to the side for a moment and then using one hand to flip back up to his feet, Naruto then lunged forward and slammed The Gauntlet of Zeus into Smoke-Kratos from the side, causing him to go skidding back for a moment before eventually coming to a stop.

Narrowing its eyes, Smoke-Kratos then placed The Blade of Artemis onto his back and pulled his "Blades of Athena" back out. Wringing his arms above himself, Smoke-Kratos unleashed a legion of strange souls that then lunged at Naruto. Twitching, Naruto then called out The Claws of Hades and quickly swung them, calling several purple skull shaped souls out. The souls instantly flowed towards the souls called by Smoke-Kratos and both exploded, Smoke-Kratos frowning as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and then took a stance.

Narrowing their eyes on one another, the two then lunged forward, Naruto throwing the Claws of Hades forward before pulling back on them, causing them to slam down onto Smoke-Kratos from above. However when he did the older warrior then quickly grabbed the chains of his weapons. Frowning, Smoke-Kratos then twisted around, yanking Naruto off his feet and slamming him down into the ground. Growling, Naruto then summed Poseidon's Fury, lightning flowing through his body, into his chains and then shocking Smoke-Kratos before throwing him back.

Rolling onto his chest and then pushing himself back to his feet, Naruto watched Smoke-Kratos flip onto his feet as well, a scowl on the warriors face. Twirling The Claws of Hades in hand for a moment, Naruto then lashed out, swinging one of them at Smoke-Kratos only for the man to quickly roll out of the way. Lashing out by throwing his other hook down, Naruto managed to slam it down on top of Smoke-Kratos and hook into his shoulder. The Smoke-Being then narrowed its eyes and hissed as Naruto reared back on the chain of the weapon, ripping a chunk of its flesh out. Smoke-Kratos then took several breaths before lunging at Naruto once more, swinging its Blades of Athena in a wide arc.

Cursing, Naruto raised his right arm, using The Golden Fleece to block the attack then redirect the physical power through his own body. Focusing the power into an attack, Naruto slammed The Claws of Hades into the ground, an explosion flowing from him and into Smoke-Kratos, sending him flying back. Smoke-Kratos didn't stay down however, he quickly got back to his feet and lunged forward once more, this time he swung his blades overhead one at a time.

The First blade slammed into the ground and exploded, knocking Naruto into the air, the second came down on top of him, causing the ashen-warrior to scream in pain as it dug down into his flesh before it was then ripped out of him unceremoniously, and finally the third attack was both blades as they came down towards him. Grunting, Naruto rolled out of the way of the attack and flipped himself up as the blades slammed into the ground, coming out in a crouch as the blades exploded in a bout of black flames. Panting and grimacing as he felt the burns and cut on his torso from the attack, Naruto then growled in his throat while Smoke-Kratos glared towards him.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto lunged at Smoke-Kratos at the same time the entity lunged at him. Naruto swung one of his hooks at Smoke-Kratos but the Spartan quickly rolled out of the way before twisting around and lifting his Blades of Athena into a swing. Backing up to evade this, Naruto then swung his other hook and caught Smoke-Kratos by his foot before spinning around and slammed the Spartan into the ground. Pulling his hooks back into his hands, Naruto then summoned several skull shaped souls that lunged at Smoke-Kratos and exploded upon contact with him.

The explosion of the souls knocked Smoke-Kratos back and Naruto quickly changed out his Hooks for Cronos' Scythe. Lunging forward while Smoke-Kratos got back to his feet, Naruto twirled Cronos' Scythe at his side. Turning around Naruto then pulled up on the scythe, causing the back blade to rise into Smoke-Kratos and lift him off of the ground. Roaring out, Naruto then twirled the blade around, throwing the Spartan into the air before throwing Cronos' Scythe. The weapon spun around as it left his hands, then slammed into Smoke-Kratos, piercing his body and pinning him to a tree.

Letting out a few panting breaths as Smoke-Kratos hung, Naruto then breathed out a final sigh and walked over to it. Reaching up, Naruto yanked Cronos' Scythe out of it and allowed Smoke-Kratos to fall to and hit the ground with a plop. Placing Cronos' Scythe away, Naruto then knelt down in front of Smoke-Kratos and looked at its face with a frown. "Just what the hell are you?" Naruto wondered aloud and its eyes opened before red energy flowed out of it and into the ashen warrior once more.

Gasping as Rage surged through his body yet again, Naruto grit his teeth and grasped his head in his hands. Screaming as he tried to control himself, Naruto stood and took several steps back. _"Let The Rage of The Gods guide your blades…"_ A voice echoed out in Naruto's mind as he felt the rage flow throughout his entire body before seeming to build up inside himself. Closing his eyes he then roared out as blue energy formed, consuming his skin as golden armor formed over his body at the same time, the blue energy forming a feathered plume on his helmet, yet his glowing red eyes and tattoos still remained.

Falling to his knees once the change was over, Naruto looked at himself once more and felt his eyes widen in shock at what he saw. _"What's happening to me?"_ Naruto wondered aloud before touching his throat, this time his voice sounded almost ethereal rather than harsh and dry. Shaking his head, Naruto slowly stood up, and then looked to where the Smoke-Kratos had been once before for only a moment before making his way deeper into the forest. Walking through the open area he'd seen earlier, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he came to a vast desert, red-hot sand falling from the sky.

"_This must be the third circle."_ Naruto reasoned to himself before walking forward and yelping as the sand started to burn his feet. Growling, Naruto jumped over into the shade before making his way across the desert, through numerous ruins. Soon spotting a strange device, Naruto slid to a halt and narrowed his eyes onto it. The device had a handle and four wheels, it looked extremely heavy but it also had something to cover him from the sand as well as a hook to swing formed over it.

Turning to look up and down the path, Naruto nodded his head as he realized which way he'd need to go. Crouching down, the ashen-warrior lunged forward, gritting his teeth even as he felt the heat of the sands on his sandals. Coming to the device, Naruto gripped the handle of it and then began to heave forward, pushing it up the path. Gritting his teeth as his feet came into contact with still hot sands, Naruto hissed before shaking his head as he continued to push the device uphill. Seeing several Ghouls heading his way, Naruto growled before digging his feet into the sands with a hiss and holding the device with one arm.

Using his other arm to reach back and pull one of his Blades free, Naruto then swung the blade, digging it into one of the Ghouls. Yanking back on the chain to that blade, Naruto then kicked the Ghoul to the ground and stepped on its head, killing it instantly. Repeating the action with the next couple of Ghouls, Naruto soon finished with the last of them and started to heave the device uphill once more. Growling in his throat the ashen-warrior narrowed his eyes while soon coming to the top of the hill.

Moving quickly, Naruto released the handle of the device and threw a blade up to catch the hanging hook. Swinging off of it and up onto a platform, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before picking up his feet. The Ashen-Warrior then grimaced seeing his mostly melted sandals and thus sat down and managed to yank them off before tossing them over his shoulder. Looking around, Naruto narrowed his eyes onto a corpse nearby and sent a blade over to it before dragging it over to himself.

Pulling the sandals off of the corpse, Naruto looked them over for a moment with a light hum. They were black leather sandals, simple enough, but had a strap to go between his big toe and the toe beside it, three straps for over the top of his foot connected to a buckle to adjust them, and a final strap to go around the back of the heel and hold them on. Nodding his head slowly Naruto pulled the black leather sandals on before returning his Boots of Hermes over them as well as the plate over his left shin.

Standing up once he was done, Naruto made his way further into the third circle of the seventh layer before stopping and widening his eyes. Before him was another platform with an omega symbol, a statue of Pandora on a platform beyond it, but beyond that was a magnificent weapon, one that was clearly forged by hands of something beyond any mortal, for no mortal could make such a blade as what he saw.

It was a long gold and silver broadsword, the handle was designed oddly before leading into a face with an open mouth, from the sides of the face what looked like two wings spread out over a pair of points, from the top of the face two men rose up to hold up a third, beside of the three men were two sideways faces with open mouths, while all together the blade formed down into these with a slit down its middle, the scene no doubt identical on the opposite side…

"_The Blade of Olympus?"_ Naruto wondered to himself quietly while walking towards the blade only to place a hand to his head and groan as memories started to hit him again. Falling to his knees yet again, Naruto closed his eyes as the memories echoed in his mind for only a moment longer before playing out before his eyes…

(??)

Naruto found himself holding The Blade of Olympus and repeatedly ramming it down into someone who looked like an old man. _"You cannot do this Kratos!"_ A woman cried out while slamming into Naruto, freeing the old man while pushing him back with a pair of small short-swords. The woman was clearly Athena, and Naruto could feel Kratos' Rage start to boil upon seeing her defending the man.

"_**You dare stand against me, Athena?!"**_ Kratos voice roared while Naruto shoved the blade forward, forcing Athena back slightly only for her to push with her own blades with surprising strength.

"_I do not wish to fight you Kratos, but I will defend Olympus!"_ Athena stated while glaring into his eyes and Naruto saw the old man from before out of the corner of his eye. The old man was panting and holding his chest even as the wound that the blade had inflicted slowly sealed up.

"_Know this my son… you have started a war you cannot possibly win!"_ The old man stated darkly, his pale white eyes glowering towards Naruto. Growling, Naruto then shoved Athena out of the way before lunging at the man, rearing back the Blade of Olympus with one arm and preparing to strike him down.

"_No Kratos Stop!"_ Athena cried out while jumping in front of the man, Naruto's eyes widening while he moved one hand to her shoulder.

"_**Athena! No…"**_ He heard Kratos whisper while the old man looked to him for only a moment before flying off into the sky. Looking down at the woman, Naruto found her looking up at him, her lower lip quivering visibly. _**"Why do you sacrifice yourself?"**_ Kratos voice echoed while Naruto pulled The Blade of Olympus from the goddess, causing her to hiss slightly.

"_To save Olympus…"_ She replied and Naruto narrowed his eyes onto her.

"_**I do not seek to destroy Olympus, only Zeus."**_ Kratos voice echoed out and the woman leaned up towards him, a hand on his right shoulder.

"_Zeus is Olympus."_ She insisted before coughing and falling back slightly, Naruto sneering as he looked to her.

"_**He brought this on himself."**_ Kratos uttered darkly while Athena closed her eyes for a second before looking up once more.

"_Because of Fear, Kratos. A fear felt by his father Cronos, a fear that wrought the great war, a fear that drove Zeus to kill you… his own Son."_ Athena whispered while moving Naruto's face to look into her eyes and Naruto looked at her incredulously.

"_**His Son?"**_ Kratos voice demanded softly and Athena nodded slowly.

"_Just as Zeus was compelled to destroy his father Cronos… you are compelled to do the same… no son should destroy his own father."_ Athena said softly and Naruto narrowed his eyes his head for a moment before scowling deeply.

"_**No. I have no father."**_ Kratos uttered darkly and Athena's fell slightly and Naruto knelt down slightly to hold her up.

"_God after god will deny you Kratos. They will protect Zeus. Zeus must live if Olympus is to prevail."_ Athena uttered as she fell down, her hand lightly thudding against the ground as she lost her life and Naruto scowled deeply, narrowing his eyes while laying Athena onto the ground.

"_**If all of Olympus will deny me my vengeance, then all of Olympus will die."**_ Kratos voice echoed out while Naruto slowly stood up and looked to the sky. _**"I have lived in the Shadow of the Gods for long enough! The time of the Gods has come to an end!"**_ Kratos exclaimed before Naruto looked back down to Athena's body as flakes of skin fell away to reveal a green glow. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then turned slightly as Athena's form was consumed by a bright glow a blast of energy shooting into the sky and a wave of green energy was spread out from her body.

"**Remember Kratos. You have the power to control time itself."** An older woman's voice echoed out all around Naruto and the ashen-warrior frowned before turning and walking into a green doorway. Coming out in a strange temple, Naruto made his way down through it, soon coming out at a series of threads, Naruto felt himself move over to one before he started to pull on it. Watching a mirror as he pulled on the strange thread, Naruto saw different scenes form on it. Naruto soon stopped at a strange vision and then used a device, everything turning slightly green and slowing down.

Running back the way he'd came, Naruto then walked into the mirror and slowly came out into a new place… Walking out into a large battlefield, Naruto looked to either side before scowling deeply. _**"GAIA!!"**_ Kratos voice echoed out while a gigantic woman seemingly made from the earth itself turned around and moved down to face him.

"**We have been expecting you, Ghost of Sparta. The Gods are far too powerful for us to defeat now."** The mountain woman said and Naruto mentally scoffed and then looked up to face her.

"_**All of Olympus tremble at my name!"**_ Kratos voice echoed as Naruto waved his arms to either side. _**"Zeus is weak, Ares and Athena are dead, and I wield the Blade!"**_ Kratos stated darkly while Naruto clenched his fists at his sides and patted a hand onto his chest. _**"We can win the Great War, but not in this time! Together, we will destroy the petty gods and see Olympus crumble before us!"**_ Kratos stated and then Naruto felt a strange power flow through his body as green energy flowed over him.

"_**Come with me Gaia, return to my time."**_ Kratos instructed as the green energy formed over Gaia, blasts of the green energy then flowing from him and over to several more giant beings. As the energy formed over them, Naruto saw a wave of power flow towards them and then a bright flash of light and they were all gone…

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in one of Gaia's hands before she placed the Ashen-Warrior onto one of her shoulders. Holding onto a tree, Naruto felt Gaia and the other giants move before she and the others all started to ascend a tall mountain. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked upwards as they climbed, soon seeing a massive palace of some kind. Clenching one fist around the handle of The Blade of Olympus, Naruto looked up defiantly, even as he could feel the eyes of the Olympians on him…

"_**ZEUS! Your son has returned! I bring the destruction of Olympus!"**_ Naruto heard Kratos call out while holding the Blade of Olympus up, pointing the tip of the blade towards the tip of the mountain itself…

(Present…)

Opening his eyes as the vision faded, Naruto slowly stood up and then looked over to the Blade of Olympus. _'If I had that sword, I could destroy the Kami for certain.'_ Naruto thought to himself then looked down as the Omega he'd been standing on started to glow, a field of energy coming up between him and the Blade of Olympus. Growling, Naruto then pulled his Blades of Pandora from his back and watched as red energy flowed out of the ground before suddenly forming into a warrior, black smoke then flowing out of Naruto like it had before and into the being.

This warrior looked identical to Kratos, save for its black skin, white eyes, and that added to its clothing was a pair of fingerless gloves, with forearm protectors over those, a black version of The Golden Fleece over its right arm, and numerous pteruges falling from a metal belt around its waist with its loincloth visibly smaller than the last Smoke-Kratos. This one had The Blades of Athena like the last one, thus reached back and pulled them into its hands before taking a stance across from Naruto as the Ashen-Warrior mirrored the action of the doppelganger of Kratos.

"_Why am I not surprised to see you?"_ Naruto wondered lowly before lunging forward, Smoke-Kratos doing the same and both connected their blades together a mere few seconds later. Growling, both warriors pushed on their blades before shoving one another back and sliding to a halt. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then swung both of his Blades of Pandora and twirled them around his head, sending them lashing out towards the new Smoke-Kratos.

Smoke-Kratos evaded by rolling back however, and then formed a bow of some kind before firing several blasts of wind that quickly slammed into Naruto. Grunting, Naruto then used the Golden Fleece to block one of the blasts and send it flying right back at Smoke-Kratos, knocking him back slightly from the stronger attack. Forming Charon's Wrath, Naruto sent a burst of green fire straight towards Smoke-Kratos, however the Doppelganger then blocked with its own Golden Fleece and sent it flying right back at Naruto.

Cursing under his breath the Ashen-Warrior caught the blast once more and redirected it back at Smoke-Kratos, nailing him with it this time. Stumbling back for only a moment, Smoke-Kratos then lunged forward, twisting on one heel and slamming one blade down in front of Naruto. The Blade exploded in a burst of fire, knocking Naruto back before Smoke-Kratos swung the second blade, slamming it into Naruto's shoulder and causing him to fall to one knee as it dug into his shoulder like before.

Ripping the blade out of Naruto, Smoke-Kratos watched as the ashen-warrior hissed out in pain and fell to one knee. Swinging his body around, Smoke-Kratos leapt up before slamming both blades down on top of Naruto, a larger burst of flames flowing over the ashen-warrior as the blade dug into his back.

Groaning, Naruto then quickly rolled out of the way as Smoke-Kratos twisted on his heels and slammed his Blades into the ground once more. Flipping up into a crouch, Naruto then lunged at Smoke-Kratos, swinging a blade at the man only for him to block it with his Golden Fleece, redirect the energy into himself and slam his blades into the ground, an explosion throwing Naruto back. Moving quickly, Smoke-Kratos then summoned a ball of lightning, a blast lashing out from it and slamming into Naruto as he did so, sending him flying back.

Groaning, Naruto pushed himself up and saw Smoke-Kratos coming at him yet again. Cursing and rolling out of the way, Naruto then called on Poseidon's Rage, the lightning flowing through him and into Smoke-Kratos. Smoke-Kratos flew back for a moment, only to throw one of his Blades at the ground and swing on it, soon coming towards Naruto and slamming into him. Rolling back with the attack, Naruto then came out in a crouch while Smoke-Kratos then pulled a spear from behind his back and jabbed it forward, the shaft lengthening to pierce Naruto.

Grunting out through some blood that pooled in his throat, Naruto was then lifted off of the ground and flipped over where Smoke-Kratos then slammed him into the ground. Crying out as he then ripped the spear out of him, Naruto rolled away and then fell to one knee panting heavily. _'This one… he's tougher than the other two…'_ Naruto thought to himself while Smoke-Kratos twirled the spear in his hand for a moment before placing it away and crouching down.

Smoke-Kratos then lunged forward and quickly waved his arms out before the ashen-warrior, a pair of massive black wings spreading out before he flapped them, throwing Naruto into the air with him following. Reaching out as he did, Kratos grabbed Naruto by his throat and lunged at the ground, slamming the ashen-warrior into the ground. Crying out in pain, Naruto prepared to kick Smoke-Kratos off of himself, only he then stabbed one of his Blades of Athena into the ashen-warrior's stomach and then twisted the blade.

Gritting his teeth Naruto glared up at Smoke-Kratos even as his vision began to blur and his breathing started to slow. _'D-Dammit… this… this can't be the end…'_ Naruto thought to himself as Smoke-Kratos then dug his Blade of Athena in deeper into him and twisted it yet again…

"_**What is this?"**_ A deep growl of a voice suddenly demanded in Naruto's mind and the ashen-warrior groaned slightly. _**"A true Spartan Never gives in or Surrenders! Are you truly this weak worm?"**_ The voice demanded of him and Naruto grit his teeth, lifting his hands he grasped the Smoke-Kratos wrist and snarled. Instantly the wounds on Naruto's body all started to heal over, soon enough leaving the Ashen-Warrior as if he had never been harmed at all…

'_I'm not weak… and I will have my vengeance! Nothing, NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY!!'_ Naruto mentally while growling and then moved his legs up and kicked Smoke-Kratos off of himself. Panting Naruto then flipped back to his feet while Smoke-Kratos got up as well, holding his Blades of Athena at his sides while Naruto reached back and pulled The Claws of Hades free.

"_**Good, and remember whelp, a Spartan never falls on his back!"**_ The voice in his mind ordered darkly and Naruto roared while lunging at Smoke-Kratos. Smoke-Kratos seemed prepared however as it then twirled both of its blades in a wide arc heading straight for Naruto. However the ashen-warrior quickly rolled out of the way before throwing his hooks forward. The Hooks caught Smoke-Kratos legs and Naruto pulled them out from under him before then twisting around and swinging his hooks into Smoke-Kratos, then time his hooks dug into his chest.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto roared out while twisting around throwing Smoke-Kratos over his shoulder, slamming him down into the ground soon after. Yanking the hooks back, Naruto then summoned a skull spirit, sending it straight for Smoke-Kratos before it slammed into him from the side and sent him tumbling back. Slowly moving back to its feet, Smoke-Kratos then pulled out a familiar spear and Naruto narrowed his eyes before holding up the Golden Fleece. Smoke-Kratos lunged forward a second later, Naruto merely blocking his first attack before rolling forward and kicking hard into Smoke-Kratos knees.

The false warrior fell down as a result and Naruto swung around, pulling out The Gauntlet of Zeus along the way before grabbing the back of Smoke-Kratos head and threw him into the air. Rearing a fist back as he did, Naruto then lunged at Smoke-Kratos, slamming the Gauntlet of Zeus into him from the side. Smoke-Kratos went flying to the side, slamming into the field around them before looking up as Naruto jumped up, channeling power into the Gauntlet for a moment before shooting down, slamming into Smoke-Kratos from above and slamming it into the ground once more.

Grabbing the back of Smoke-Kratos throat with his free hand, Naruto then threw him over to the side. Smoke-Kratos went sliding back for a ways, pulling out a familiar bow along the way and firing at Naruto as he did. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto deflected the arrows with The Golden Fleece, sending them all flying back into Smoke-Kratos. Lunging forward afterwards, Naruto jumped on top of Smoke-Kratos and grabbed the false warrior by his throat.

"_This fight ends now!"_ Naruto roared out before rearing back Smoke-Kratos head and slammed it down into the ground. Smoke-Kratos then tried to lash out with his own Blades but Naruto moved back to avoid them then slammed both of his fists down into Smoke-Kratos face. Using his own Blades afterwards, Naruto stabbed them down into Smoke-Kratos wrists, pinning his arms down as Naruto grabbed his throat and slammed his head back into the ground once more.

Rearing back his right arm and forming the Gauntlet of Zeus once more, Naruto then narrowed his eyes before slamming it down into Smoke-Kratos' face. Blood went flowing from the force of the impact but Naruto reared his arm back and slammed it down into Smoke-Kratos face once more. Roaring out, Naruto then began to repeatedly slam the Gauntlet of Zeus into Smoke-Kratos face, digging the metal glove deeper and deeper into his face and causing his arm to shake from the tremors on each impact with the false warriors face.

Soon panting Naruto pulled his gauntleted arm away from Smoke-Kratos face, or at least what was left of it. Smoke-Kratos features were battered and torn to a degree that bordered on the disturbing. Panting Naruto then de-summoned the Guantlet of Zeus only to blink as Smoke-Kratos started to gurgle. _'Bastard just doesn't know when to die…'_ Naruto thought to himself before reaching to the side to pick up Smoke-Kratos blades and smirked darkly. Twirling them into a reverse grip, Naruto then roared out while slamming them down into Smoke-Kratos chest, tearing through its chest…

Smoke-Kratos shook and shivered for several moments before finally stilling and Naruto slowly stood up. Moving back, Naruto yanked his Blades of Pandora back to his hands before placing them onto his back as Smoke-Kratos blood flowed out from his body and into the Omega symbol on the ground. However, Naruto then crouched as red energy formed out of Smoke-Kratos, then shot into him and knocked Naruto back and off of his feet as it did. Gritting his teeth, Naruto reached up and grabbed his head even as his skin changed, now turning a deep blood red as fire wafted off of his body…

"**Let The Rage of the Titans drive your blade…"** A woman's voice echoed in Naruto's mind as he roared out once more, pure power and rage flowing throughout his entire being. Gnashing his teeth together, Naruto then slammed his hands into the ground before looking up as the field between him and The Blade of Olympus slowly vanished. _'The sword…'_ Naruto thought before slowly standing up and made his way towards it. Reaching out, Naruto was about to take hold of the blade, however, he stopped when he saw Pandora's flame appear in the hands of her statue.

"_Naruto wait!"_ She said quickly and Naruto turned to her and then grasped his head as a voice growled within him, telling him to take the sword. _"Naruto listen to me, I didn't want you to come down here because the Evil of Wrath was trapped here, it's trying to possess you as it once possessed Kratos, Naruto. But you can…"_ Pandora started to say only for a massive black hand to reach out of the depths and grab her.

"**PANDORA!"** Naruto shouted while moving passed the Blade of Olympus and grabbed Pandora's statue at the same time as the hand.

"_**Mine! She's mine! You can't have her!"**_ A loud booming voice came from the depths while pulling both Naruto and Pandora towards them. Growling, Naruto wrapped his legs around her and swung both his blades up, then grit his teeth as the giant hand yanked hard on Pandora.

"_Naruto! Let me go, you're going to be killed if you don't!"_ Pandora said while Naruto groaned as he strained to keep himself and Pandora from falling into the abyss.

"**N-No… I won't let you fall… I will protect you!"** Naruto growled out before gritting his teeth as the strain on his body started to make itself apparent.

"_Please Naruto, let me go, he won't hurt me. You have to get to the Blade of Olympus. Drain the Evil into it, then face and disperse it, if you do, you'll be able to take the Blade of Olympus as your own, but first you must let me go!"_ Pandora said while looking up to him from the flame and Naruto looked down at her for a moment before closing his eyes and gnashing his teeth together as he made his decision.

"**I'll find you."** Naruto said and Pandora smiled as he then released her and was sent flying up as the hand dragged Pandora down into the Depths of The Inferno. Flipping in the air, Naruto landed in a heap before looking back to the Blade of Olympus with narrowed eyes. **"And now for you."** Naruto said darkly then slowly got up and made his way over to the sword. Wrapping his hands around the handle of the blade, Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the power that had wormed its way into him throughout the Layer of Violence…

"**RAGE OF THE TITANS!"** Naruto roared out and then gritted his teeth as red energy flowed from his body and into the Blade of Olympus, causing it to glow as he did so. _"RAGE OF THE GODS!"_ Naruto then exclaimed as blue energy formed from him and flowed into the Blade once more, this time creating a bright fiery blue aura around it. "RAGE OF ARES!" He finally exclaimed, the last of the excess power bleeding out of him, green in color, and formed into the Blade of Olympus, causing sparks of green lightning to arch over the weapon.

Panting, Naruto then fell to one knee, his form having returned to normal before he groaned and leaned his head against the Blade of Olympus. Closing his eyes, Naruto felt memories of a past not his own flow to the surface yet again, this time of the last time he'd held this very sword in his hands…

(??)

Naruto felt his eyes open and looked down, Naruto found himself looking down at the dead and bloody body of Zeus before looking to his hands, both glowing with blue/white flames. Taking slow steps back even as the chains on his arms unraveled and fell away, Naruto then looked up as Zeus's body began to spark violently. Watching on, Naruto then looked up as a blast of lightning arched out of Zeus and into the air, the dark storm clouds above briefly turning a brilliant blue/white as it did.

Rocks then began to rise up, as did Zeus's body, Naruto taking several more steps back before soon everything halted. The rocks began to fall and the lightning ceased, only as a prelude to a massive shockwave and explosion, Naruto quickly raising his arms against it as it moved to push him back. Lowering his arms to his sides as the explosion passed, Naruto then found himself on the edge of the Suicide Bluffs once more, looking out onto a world consumed by Chaos, Destruction, and Death…

'_**What have I done…?'**_ Kratos voice echoed in Naruto's mind as he saw the devastation of the land.

"_You have done well, Kratos."_ The voice of Athena echoed out and Naruto briefly wondered how she could be speaking, let alone say that considering how horrible the world looked, but couldn't turn his body to see what had become of her. _"Free from the bondage of Olympus, and cleansed in Chaos, Mankind is now ready to hear my message."_ Athena then said and Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning around, coming face to face with what looked like a Ghost of Athena.

"_**Look around you, Athena. The world stands in ruin. What good is your message?"**_ Kratos voice demanded of the woman before Naruto felt himself turn around to look back over the destruction he'd brought on the world.

"_Go if you must. But first I insist you give me the power from inside the box."_ Athena stated and Naruto clenched his fists while stopping at the edge of the Suicide Bluffs, narrowing his eyes on the world.

"_**The Box was empty."**_ Kratos voice uttered softly and Athena moved, somehow appearing in front of Naruto.

"_That can't be true. I can see it in your eyes. You used my power to kill Zeus. You still have it as we speak."_ Athena insisted and then slowly backed away before looking to the sky. _"Don't you understand? When Zeus gathered all of the Evils and placed them in the box. I dreaded what would happen if it was opened again. And so, I summoned the most powerful weapon in the world and I placed it in the box."_ Athena explained and Naruto frowned while looking away from her for a moment, and then turned back to her with a deep frown.

"_**I told you. It was empty. Pandora was sacrificed in vain."**_ Kratos said through Naruto, and then bowed his head slowly. _**"She died because of my need for vengeance."**_ Kratos uttered softly, hollow and with what almost sounded like sorrow in his voice, however, Athena frowned at this.

"_You must be mistaken. You used my power to kill Zeus. I saw you do it."_ Athena insisted once again and then stopped as a look came to her. _"Unless… Of course. When you opened the box you released the evils to the gods. Infected them. Changed them. Zeus himself fell prey to the dark evils. This is why he became so enraged and obsessed with your death. He was consumed by the Evil, Fear. I thought the power I placed in the box was never released. All these years I assumed you drew from the evils inside to destroy Ares. But I was wrong…"_ Athena said more to herself than to him while Naruto slowly looked at his hands, wondering why he was having these memories.

"_The Power you took from the Box is mine."_ Athena stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes, noting how Greedy she sounded compared to when he'd last seen her… _"From it you gained the strength that Zeus could never destroy. A strength great enough to overcome Fear."_ Athena said while slowly looking up and Naruto silently gazed at her, though given this was a memory, it wasn't like he could do much else. _"Locked deep inside of you Kratos. Is Hope."_ The former Goddess said while turning to look at him, and Naruto looked down at his hand as the blue/white flames returned once more.

"_It has remained buried. Trapped by your guilt and the failures of your past. When you killed Zeus. You must have allowed something to awaken it."_ Athena mused aloud while Naruto clenched his fist; the flames going out before he felt his body slowly bow his head while the woman turned back to him. _"What was it, Kratos?"_ Athena questioned and Naruto was silent, hearing nothing within his mind from Kratos, though a whisper from Pandora in his ears. _"What was it, Kratos?"_ Athena insisted and Naruto felt his eyes close as a deep sadness welled from within him.

"_**All I remember is what I have lost."**_ Kratos said through him once more before Naruto felt his body turn to look at the former Goddess and walk passed her with a frown.

"_That is why you should give me the power. I understand its true meaning and where it belongs."_ Athena said while Naruto felt himself walk over and then stopped when Athena placed her hand on his shoulder lightly. _"I trust you to do the right thing."_ Athena then said and Naruto brushed her hand off of his shoulder with a frown.

"_**You shouldn't."**_ Kratos said through Naruto and the ashen-warrior felt as his body knelt down above The Blade of Olympus silently.

"_You owe me this, Kratos."_ Athena insisted and Naruto sneered, then reached down and picked up the blade before turning to Athena.

"_**I owe you nothing."**_ Kratos uttered darkly, Naruto agreeing with him completely considering the hell he'd been through. Upon hearing this, Naruto saw Athena flinch and move back slightly, clearly afraid of the Blade.

"_I made you a God. I sheltered you from the Wrath of Olympus. I delivered your revenge on Zeus."_ Athena listed and Naruto mentally scoffed while his body glared towards the woman.

"_**It is over, Athena."**_ Kratos stated through Naruto and she narrowed her eyes onto him as he clenched a fist onto The Blade of Olympus.

"_You would dare strike me down, again?"_ Athena demanded and Naruto felt his head turn away from her before his eyes narrowed.

"_**My vengeance…"**_ Kratos said through Naruto and they turned to face Athena once more. _**"Ends now."**_ The Ghost of Sparta uttered and Athena slowly raised an arm while power flowed into The Blade of Olympus.

"_You can't!"_ Athena said with wide eyes and Naruto lifted the Blade to his side before taking hold of it with both hands. Growling in his throat, he then swung the blade, intentionally missing Athena before catching it in his hands. Feeling his hands and arms move on their own, Naruto watched on as he flipped the blade, the tip of it pointing towards a scar on his stomach… no… on Kratos' stomach. Then, just as that thought echoed in his mind, Naruto felt the blade as it was plunged into his stomach, and then as blood splattered across his form from it.

Gritting his teeth from the pain, Naruto could only watch on as his hands then grasped the blade once more and pulled it deeper into his own body. _"You fool! What have you done?"_ Athena demanded while Naruto felt Kratos' body lurch forward slightly before then rising into the air. Spreading his arms out, Naruto then looked up as a beam of blue/white energy flowed out of his body and into the sky. _"NO!"_ Athena cried out as the power then spread out, tiny specks of blue light starting to fall over the world as Naruto / Kratos remained frozen in the sky for a moment…

Seconds later, he fell back to the earth, landing on his feet for a moment before falling down to his knees. _"That was meant for me! They will not know what to do with it."_ Athena said while looking around and a mental smirk came to Naruto's lips as he registered what she said through the pain he was feeling. _'Actually… I think we do know what to do with it… but only when the chips are down…'_ Naruto thought to himself even as Athena made her way over to him / Kratos and used one hand to lift him / Kratos up before grasping the hilt of the Blade of Olympus with her free hand.

"_You disappoint me Spartan."_ Athena stated and Naruto / Kratos lurched forward slightly before she released his / Kratos head and ripped the Blade of Olympus from their body. Turning, Athena then wondered away while Naruto / Kratos moved a hand to the wound in their stomach and coughed even as a slight chuckle echoed out from their lips. Soon falling from his knees and into a sideways sit, they continued the light chuckle before falling back, laying on the ground and gazing to the sky above… breathing heavily even as the life began to leave him and his vision began to fade…

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open and he backed away from the Blade of Olympus and placed a hand onto his head. "What was that?" He wondered briefly before his eyes widened. "Pandora!" He said while turning to look into the Abyss, then heard something and slowly turned around, only to scowl upon seeing the energy from the Blade of Olympus twist and warp before a black Smoke version of himself formed from it and took hold of the Blade. Ripping the Blade of Olympus out of the ground, the doppelganger then leaned it onto his shoulders and Naruto scowled.

"You really don't want to do that." Naruto stated darkly and the Smoke creature seemed to raise a brow before crouching into a stance. Frowning, Naruto then reached back and pulled The Blades of Pandora from his back. "I have someone that I need to protect." Naruto stated even as the smoke creature lunged forward, only for Naruto to swing his arm, using the Golden Fleece to deflect the Blade of Olympus. "AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO STAND IN MY WAY!" Naruto roared while swinging both of his Blades into the Evil of Wrath, knocking it back.

The Evil slid to a halt as he did before then lunging at Naruto once more, swinging the Blade of Olympus down at him. Frowning, Naruto turned, moving to one side to evade the blade before lashing out with a punch to the Evil's face. Stumbling back the Evil then swung the blade in an arc, Naruto taking a step back to evade it before swinging his own Blades around and up, throwing the Evil into the air. Throwing one blade up and catching it with it, Naruto then yanked it down and caught it by the throat.

"You may look like me. But your nothing like the original." Naruto stated only to gasp as black tendrils formed off of the Evil and started to enter him. "No you don't!" Naruto roared out before throwing the Evil away, causing it to skid along the ground before getting back up. Moving quickly Naruto lunged forward and jumped into the air before swinging both of his blades down on top of the Evil. The Evil fell down and Naruto brought one foot down on top of its head in an ax-kick. Twisting around afterwards, Naruto swept the Evil up with his blades before swinging it to the side.

The Evil used The Blade of Olympus to get up and then sent a wave of black tendrils into Naruto, causing him to fall down as they started to stain his skin. "No…" Naruto growled as he felt a different rage well up from within, one he'd used before. "I won't fail her… or anyone else ever again!" Naruto roared out before throwing his arms to his sides, a wave of power flowing off of him and causing the Evil's hold to break. "RAGE _OF _**THE **_**FALLEN!"**_ Naruto exclaimed as his body changed and memories surged into his mind, experiences and situations he'd never been in, all from Kratos…

Snapping a pair of dark amber-gold eyes open, Naruto then snarled while glaring at the Evil furiously. _**"You will not keep me from protecting Pandora this time!"**_ Naruto roared out with a snarl before lunging forward, grabbing the Evil of Wrath by the throat and rearing it back only to slam it down into the ground. Kicking it away afterwards, Naruto watched it slowly get up before rushing over to it. The Evil swung the Blade of Olympus but Naruto blocked with the Golden Fleece and then grasped the handle of the Blade, the Evil trying to yank it from his grasp when he did.

Naruto growled as he and the Evil struggled against one another, each trying to over power the other for possession of the Blade. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then roared out while slamming the back of his hand into the Evil's face, causing it to fall back as he took the blade from it. Twirling the Blade in one hand for a moment, Naruto then leaned it into his shoulders while the Evil seemed to fade slightly from view. Frowning, Naruto then lowered the Blade of Olympus to his side while the Evil slowly crawled back to its feet, obviously weakened.

"_**This ends now."**_ Naruto growled while holding the Blade of Olympus at his side with both hands. Lunging forward a second later Naruto then swung the Blade into the Evil before digging one foot into the ground and swinging around the other way. Twisting around on his foot, Naruto swung the blade in a wide arc, all connecting with the Evil as it backed away from him. Grasping the handle of the blade with both hands, Naruto then stabbed it forward, into the chest of the Evil before jumping forward onto it.

Yanking back and jumping off of the Evil at the same time, Naruto then reared back on the blade before slashing it down through the Evil. It dissipated slightly, its features fading as it started to loose form and Naruto narrowed his eyes before roaring out as he swung the Blade down and through the Evil one last time. The Evil of Wrath fell back as he did, its form less than a shadow as it looked up towards Naruto, the warrior narrowing his eyes before rearing back on the blade.

"_**I hope you rot in The Inferno for the rest of eternity!"**_ Naruto growled out before lunging forward with the blade, stabbing it through the Evil's throat before ripping it out of it. Turning on one heel and sliding to a stop, Naruto then watched as the Evil began to fade before then turning to numerous wisps of smoke and drifted into the air and beyond. Frowning, Naruto then looked to the sword in his hand for a moment, and then slowly lifted it up with one hand as memories from Kratos past flowed into him.

"_**Who… who am I?"**_ Naruto wondered to himself for a moment before closing his eyes as the black wisps of smoke that made up his body flowed off of his body, returning him to normal. Looking at Opening his eyes and looking down at his free hand, Naruto then clenched it and frowned.

"Regardless. I still need to save Pandora." Naruto then said while putting The Blade of Olympus away and leapt into the chasm Pandora was dragged into. Pulling his arms to his sides, Naruto fell deeper and deeper before spotting something below. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto reached back and took his Blades out before throwing them at the side of a cliff. Catching it, Naruto then pulled himself over to it and slid down its length before flipping down into a strange area…

Pandora: _Having traversed the Layer of Violence, bested the Evil of Wrath itself, and claimed the Blade of Olympus. Naruto soon found himself at the opening to the Eighth Layer of The Inferno, where The Forge of my father, Hephaestus now lay. He was intent and driven forward by the desire to save the soul of a lost girl, and to not fail to save her as Kratos had before him…_

The area had a pit of lava before him with an enormous skeleton in it and a tall patch of rock at his right with a gate of some kind sitting on top of it, quite clearly broken, he was standing on a circular platform with a pair of spikes that lay before him, a path at his side that led to a circular platform on the left with a pool of water and an open doorway beyond that, yet above him, rather than Stalactites, Naruto saw dozens upon dozens of golden Pandora statues hanging down from the ceiling.

"This must be the Forge of Hephaestus." Naruto noted while looking around, then stared silently at the skeleton for a brief moment. "And so that must be what's left of Hephaestus himself." Naruto mused quietly before looking all around and then saw Pandora's flame appear in the hands of one of the statues.

"_Naruto!"_ She cried and Naruto looked up towards her.

"Pandora, are you alright?" Naruto asked quickly and the girl nodded from her spot in the fire. "Then how do I get you down?" Naruto asked while looking for a way to get up to Pandora and the girl shook her head.

"_No, you need to leave this place and finish your mission Naruto. Take that door and you'll find the Path to the Eighth Layer of Hell, Fraud. I'll be fine here, but you need to move forward; you still have something you need to do. My destiny… my destiny ended a long time ago… I was just a key remember… I don't need to move forward, and I've helped you as much as I can."_ Pandora said and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and frowned deeply.

"_**How can you give up so easily, Pandora? Where you not the one who spoke to me of Hope?"**_ Naruto demanded, though Kratos' voice flowed through him, and his eyes showed it was The Ghost of Sparta speaking to her.

"_Kratos?"_ Pandora questioned softly and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"_**Tell me Pandora, what happened to the child who defied even me with her words? To the child who felt hope so strongly she was willing to sacrifice herself without fear? What Pandora, what has changed?"**_ Naruto/Kratos questioned of the girl and she was silent while she looked down at the ashen-warrior.

"_What am I supposed to Hope for, Kratos? When I'm nothing but a lost Soul now…"_ Pandora reminded while bowing her head and closing her eyes, Naruto/Kratos eyes softening slightly as they looked up at her.

"_**Hope is what we fight with when all else is lost. You've lost your body and everything else already, but you can still hope for the future."**_ Naruto/Kratos reminded her and Pandora was silent before smiling slightly, however before she could speak a being of Smoke rose out of the lava and Naruto/Kratos quickly pulled his Blades out. The being was completely naked with glowing white eyes; its face was disfigured with shoulder length hair and a messy beard, a ring worn on one of its fingers.

"_**NO! She's mine! I won't let you take her from me!"**_ The voice of Hephaestus echoed as he then grabbed a large spike and rammed it down at Naruto. The ashen-warrior grunted as he did and quickly caught the spike as it came down at him, then threw it to the side, Smoke-Hephaestus looking down at him fearfully. Growling angrily and looking up at Smoke-Hephaestus Naruto felt Kratos mind drift as he retook full control.

"Your dead Hephaestus, you have no claim on her anymore! So let her go!" Naruto ordered furiously and Smoke-Hephaestus wrapped his massive hands around the statue of Pandora and pulled it from the roof.

"_**No! I've already lost her once, I'll not loose her again! Least of all to you, Ghost of Sparta!"**_ Smoke-Hephaestus shouted at the ashen-warrior before slamming a hand into the ceiling, causing several of the statues to fall into the lava pit.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted before lunging at Smoke-Hephaestus, jumping up onto a spike before lunging at the fallen god. Crying out, Smoke-Hephaestus tried to grab him but Naruto jumped over to his hand and stabbed his blades into it. Naruto then flipped off of the hand and landed on the ground before grasping the chains of his blades and heaved them over. Growling, Naruto took several steps back, trying to pull Smoke-Hephaestus hand over so he could get to Pandora. However, the fallen god then quickly lashed out with a fist, slamming his arm into Naruto from the side and causing him to fly back.

Grunting as he hit the rock wall, Naruto then looked up and cursed as Smoke-Hephaestus slammed a fist into the ceiling once more. As he did, more rocks and statues of Pandora started to fall down and Naruto then rolled out of the way of some of it. _**"I won't let anyone take her from me ever again, she's mine, mine!"**_ Smoke-Hephaestus exclaimed and Naruto growled before lunging forward, Smoke-Hephaestus eyes widening as Naruto then swung his blades at the ceiling and swung over to him. Placing his blades onto his back, Naruto then formed the Gauntlet of Zeus over his arms and slammed it into Smoke-Hephaestus face when he neared him.

Crying out, Smoke-Hephaestus lurched back and slammed into a wall while Naruto then turned to the hand Pandora was still held in. Naruto then ran along Smoke-Hephaestus arm and slid to a halt on it before trying to pry his fingers open. _**"NO!!"**_ The fallen god cried before batting Naruto away and slammed a fist into the ceiling once more, causing the entire room to shake. Slowly getting back up, Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists as Smoke-Hephaestus continued to keep a grip on Pandora.

"I would rather not kill you… but I will if I must to protect Pandora!" Naruto shouted at the Smoke being before summoning a burst of Charon's Wrath and sent the green flames at the fallen god. Smoke-Hephaestus cried out in pain as the green fire lashed out, burning his flesh as he opened the hand Pandora had been in. Seeing her, Naruto cursed before calling the Claws of Hades and swung towards her. Throwing one claw up and the other at the statue, Naruto caught it and grunted as he held it up. Growling in his throat, Naruto then started to lift himself up the chain only to cry out as Smoke-Hephaestus suddenly grabbed him.

"_**You can't have her!"**_ The Fallen God exclaimed before slamming Naruto into the floor, Pandora's statue barely hanging on from the movement.

"_Father! Father, please if some part of you is still in there somewhere, then I beg of you to please stop this!"_ Pandora tried to plead and Smoke-Hephaestus gave a confused look before shaking his head.

"_**D-Don't worry, my Pandora, I won't let him destroy you. I'll keep you safe and sound."**_ He said while Naruto growled and swung one of his hooks, tearing out a chunk from Smoke-Hephaestus.

"I don't WANT to destroy her fool!" Naruto shouted and then rolled out of the way as Smoke-Hephaestus tried to crush him.

"_**Lies!"**_ He shouted out and then continued trying to crush Naruto with his fist while the ashen-warrior tried to hold up Pandora at the same time.

"_Father no, please stop! Don't hurt him, he's my friend!"_ Pandora tried to say while the fallen god all but ignored her, then swung a hand, batting Naruto to the side. Grunting, Naruto slid to the side before slamming into a wall, groaning and looking up, Naruto then rolled out of the way of Smoke-Hephaestus fist once more. However when Naruto heard Pandora start to scream he cursed and rolled back, pulling his chain up.

"Pandora are you alright?" Naruto shouted and received only silence before crying out as Smoke-Hephaestus slammed his fist down on top of him. Groaning, Naruto then saw Smoke-Hephaestus grab the other end of his Hook and lift it up, clenching his hand around it even as he pulled the hook out of his fist and threw it at Naruto.

"_**She's mine! You can't have her, I won't loose my daughter, not again!"**_ Smoke-Hephaestus shouted and Naruto growled low in his throat, black wisps forming over his skin and rising over his body.

"I'm not the one hurting her you clingy bastard!" Naruto shouted at Smoke-Hephaestus while lunging forward once more, rolling out of the way of a fist and then swung his hooks into it. Roaring out, Naruto yanked down on his hooks, slamming Smoke-Hephaestus hand into the ground. Seeing a Stalactite above the hand Naruto then pulled out the Blade of Olympus before swinging it, a beam of energy knocking the Stalactite loose before it impaled Smoke-Hephaestus hand, pinning it down.

Turning around, Naruto then lunged forward, jumping onto Smoke-Hephaestus arm and running up its length. "Now, and for the last time! LET HER GO!" Naruto roared out before ramming the Blade of Olympus into Smoke-Hephaestus forehead. The fallen god cried out as he did and reached up towards him, however Naruto flipped over the blade, landing on Smoke-Hephaestus head where he then reached down for the blade. Ripping it upwards through the fallen gods head, Naruto heard him cry out in pain and then jumped up with the Blades before bringing it down through the top of his head…

Smoke-Hephaestus lurched forwards as Naruto did, the ashen-warrior quickly jumping off of the fallen god and back to the ground as he did, the hand with Pandora leaned on the rock over to the side. _**"M-my Beautiful Pandora… please… please forgive me…"**_ Smoke-Hephaestus managed to get out as tears trailed down his face, even as his body soon began to vanish, and the Statue of Pandora fell from his grasp.

"Pandora, no!" Naruto shouted while quickly forming the Claws of Hades and slid to a halt before the lava. Below him he saw the gold of Pandora's statue as well as the others melting away along with all the rocks and minerals with it. Narrowing his eyes and swinging his arms he threw the hooks into the lava and then roared out with a heave, throwing out something onto the ground that he'd hooked onto. Looking over to it, Naruto stopped upon seeing how hot it was and then looked around before remembering the pool of water to the side of the room. Growling, Naruto then twisted around and tossed the glowing hot mass into the pool and watched steam roll out of it.

"Pandora!" Naruto shouted while running over to the pool, only to slow as he saw only a melted mass of rock and gold within the pool. "Oh no… not again…" Naruto whispered while walking over to the pool and slowly fell to his knees. "I can't have failed again…" Naruto whispered before closing his eyes and then bowed his head before slamming a fist into the ground. However when he heard something, Naruto blinked and looked over to the rock then saw a finger curl out of a hole in it.

Widening his eyes, Naruto ran over to the rock before forming The Gauntlet of Zeus. Raising his fist for a moment, Naruto then thought better of that tactic since he didn't want to cause her death if it was really Pandora inside. Lowering his arm and debating how he could free Pandora without killing her in the process, Naruto eventually said screw it and jumped onto the rock. Getting a good grip on it, Naruto then clenched his jaw and heaved back on it, the rock cracking before he ripped part of the rock away.

"Pan… dora?" Naruto asked while looking down and widened his eyes at what he saw. The girl seemed at least similar to Pandora, though much older than how she was in Kratos memories. Her hair was brown and shoulder length, a white streak in her bangs framing her face and moving back in the part of her hair, her skin was unusually pale, though if she'd been dead for a while that made since, and last her body was clearly very dirty and skinny but she still had the curves of a woman in her early twenties.

"Pandora, is that you?" Naruto asked softly while the girl slowly opened her blue eyes and looked up at him.

"Naruto?" She asked and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, although slightly deeper, he could still recognize that voice. "What happened?" Pandora asked and Naruto offered her a hand, seeming more than a little confused she then looked down at herself and widened her eyes. "I'm real?" She asked while then struggling to get out of the rock and Naruto reached down and ripped off another chunk, allowing the naked girl to crawl out of it before falling down.

"You haven't had legs to stand on for a while Pandora, try to take it easy for a the moment." Naruto said softly and Pandora blinked before turning to him for a moment and then sat up and looked at her arms.

"How?" She wondered and Naruto was silent for a moment before turning over to where Smoke-Hephaestus had been and saw the bones of the original Hephaestus had moved slight, one of its arms now missing, having melted into the lava…

"I think your father wanted you to live, more than anything else." Naruto said softly while Pandora smiled as she turned to look at the skeleton of her father, then gazed at her pale arms.

"I'm really going to need to get some sun after this…" She noted with a weak smile and Naruto rolled his eyes before standing up. Making his way passed Pandora, Naruto stopped and crossed his arms as he came to the doorway and looked beyond it to a massive palace.

"That's the way to The King of The Inferno correct?" Naruto asked and Pandora slowly pushed herself to her feet and stumbled over to a wall. Leaning heavily on it she then walked over to his side and looked to the palace as well.

"Yes. And that is also where Lysandra waits for you to save her." Pandora replied and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. Opening his eyes and turning to Pandora, he saw the girl blush and try to cover herself with her hands.

"Pandora, why do I have memories from Kratos life?" Naruto questioned and Pandora looked to the ground. "Please tell me, these memories haunt me just as my own do, and I need to know why." Naruto pleaded of the girl and Pandora sighed softly while leaning into the wall.

"I… can't tell you that, you'll just have to find out for yourself. But even when you do Naruto, always remember that your still you where it counts." Pandora said and Naruto blinked before looking down at his hands silently for a moment. Clenching his fists afterwards, Naruto narrowed his eyes then turned when he heard something, his eyes widening upon seeing all the Demon Lords of The Inferno standing across from him.

"_**Hello Naruto, its so nice to see that your still alive."**_ Samael mused while rubbing his chin for a moment, then started to float forward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked with a twitch and felt an arm over his shoulders, thus scowled at the final child of Kratos.

This one was tall and well built with sand colored skin and a brown Kratos Brand over his left side, a tribal tattoo of some kind on his right bicep, a small brown goatee at the end of his chin and wild spiked brown hair on his head. He was dressed in a bronze mask with pads over his ears that covered most of his face from view, a leather vest that left his waist visible with a single bronze pauldron over his left shoulder, numerous wrappings covered his forearms with a bronze forearm protector on his left arm, he wore leather waist armor with a white loincloth and numerous leather pteruges falling from under them, and last was a pair of bronze greaves with old worn leather sandals.

"Think of it this way, we were getting kind of worried about you." The man offered, and then smirked while Samael moved forward to Pandora, and then offered her and old clothe to cover herself. Pandora smiled gratefully to the demon lord and then wrapped it around her body while Beelzebub flew over and sat on Naruto's shoulder.

"**I knew there was something special about you."** The pixie like demon said with a grin and Naruto frowned even as she looked to her brother. **"Aren't you being a little too chummy Astaroth, he hasn't passed the final test just yet."** Beelzebub then noted and Astaroth shrugged slightly before smirking.

"He's fought his way through seven of the layers of hell, killed off half a dozen of our most dangerous residents, claimed numerous godly weapons and relics. If he can't save Lysandra, then no one can." Astaroth replied simply while Beelzebub rolled her eyes and flew off of Naruto, soon landing on Mammon's shoulder with a smirk.

"_**Yes. It would seem you have passed all but one the trials of The Inferno, however your greatest challenge still awaits you. Go forth Naruto, and free Lysandra from the King of Hell. We will protect Pandora until your return."**_ Samael stated and Naruto frowned before nodding his head, Agni then leaning forward with a look in his three eyes.

"_**Yeah, but know this mortal even if you save her, you can't order any of us around. Try and tell me what to do and you'll still learn what a pissed off Demon-Lord is really capable of."**_ Agni grumbled out and the ashen-warrior rolled his eyes before brushing Astaroth's arm from his shoulders.

"Fine." Naruto said simply before turning around and made his way into the eight layer of hell. Soon coming to a door, Naruto kicked it open to find a strange chamber and narrowed his eyes while looking around…

Pandora: _Having saved me and bested The Evil of Sorrow that had once been within Hephaestus, Naruto traversed the final layer of The Inferno, Fraud, crossing the ten malebolge's, the trials that the king had put up to guard his palace, so that he might reach the King of Hell himself and finally make his way to freedom and his revenge…_

Within the chamber was a light like that from Cronos' eye and Naruto quickly pulled the Helm of Darkness on. As he turned invisible he lunged forward, passing the light before coming and kicking the next doors down. Inside was a pool of water and Naruto quickly jumped into it before pulling himself back and launching forward. Swimming through this malebolge, Naruto soon found himself in a large room with spiked walls. As the walls started to come inwards, Naruto held back before launching himself forward, once then twice before coming out of the malebolge and swimming up to the surface.

Coming out of the water, Naruto shook his head before lunging forward once more. Seeing a massive wall before him, Naruto narrowed his eyes before using the Boots of Hermes to run up along its length then flip over it and land in a low crouch on the other side. Lunging forward once more, Naruto came towards another door and twisted into a kick, knocking it down and running into the next test. Seeing a deep chasm and numerous hooks above himself, Naruto pulled out The Claws of Hades and swung one up to latch onto the first hook.

Swinging over on the hook, Naruto flipped off of it before throwing his other claw to the next hook. Swinging over again and again, Naruto then flipped off of the last hook and fell into the depths below. Seeing a wall of soft rock nearby, Naruto pulled the Blades of Pandora from his back and threw them over to it. Pulling himself to the wall, Naruto then slid down the length of the wall before dropping down to the fifth test. Seeing a long hall with a beam of energy that stopped ever once and a while, Naruto instantly knew what to do and ran forward.

Stopping as the beam came back Naruto waited for it to dissipate before moving forward. Hearing a light hum, Naruto then moved the Golden Fleece up, blocking the beam of light just in time and causing it to shoot back and into the wall, destroying it completely. Running down the hall and into the sixth test, Naruto slid to a halt as he saw a deep chasm once more, however unlike before there was no hooks to swing on. Looking around, Naruto saw a couple harpies to his side and narrowed his eyes onto them. Running over to the closest Harpy, Naruto jumped onto it and grabbed its legs with one hand.

Stabbing one of his blades into the Harpy, Naruto forced it to fly before lunging off of it and onto another Harpy. Continuing like this for a moment, Naruto then jumped to the next and then next before finally jumping onto solid earth. Running forward, Naruto made his way to a flight of stairs and ran down their length before sliding to a stop in the seventh malebolge where a field of Onyx rocks was blocking his path. Forming the Gauntlet of Zeus, Naruto then lunged forward with a roar, slamming his fist into the rocks and shattering them as he made his way to the next flight of stairs.

Running down them, Naruto soon slid to a halt as he came onto the eighth Malebolge where a large patch of bramble was blocking his path. Growling, Naruto formed Charon's mask into his hand before sending a blast of green fire into the bramble. The flames burned away the bramble and Naruto quickly lunged forward before kicking down the doors to the ninth Malebolge. Looking around, Naruto saw a long bridge like path leading to a pair of doors, before the doors however, Naruto saw the King of Hell himself holding up the angel from before by her throat.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto lunged forward, Ghouls rising up out of the ground and lunging at him. Roaring out, Naruto grabbed two ghouls by their throats and used them as battering rams through the rest of them. Sliding to a halt Naruto then slammed the two Ghouls into one another before throwing them to the side. Lunging forward as he did, Naruto came towards the doors to the tenth malebolge and slid to a halt as the King of Hell looked over to him and chuckled.

"Ah, the arrogant warrior from before. Your looking well, and I must say I am impressed you've made it this far." The man mused before looking to the weakened, battered angel whose throat he held in one hand. "This one however, I honestly wonder what Athena was thinking when she sent someone like YOU to try and kill me… honestly the nerve of some Goddesses." The man said with a shake of his head and the angel gritted her teeth while grasping at the man's wrist.

"Your nothing devil… even if I should die milady will avenge my death and have your head! Then with you gone she can rid the world of the false and lying gods and cleanse it in her immaculate light!" The Angel growled out and the man shook his head before looking at her with a frown.

"You see this, its called true blind devotion to a goddess that doesn't even care for her. It'd almost be admirable if it wasn't so pathetic." The man noted condescendingly and Naruto growled while pulling his Blades from his back and pointing one at the man.

"I care little for the wench, I'm here for Lysandra, release her to me and you may still live." Naruto ordered with a growl and the man turned to look at him with a deep scowl across his face.

"Now why would I go and do something like that? She is a Spartan woman and one who was able to brave even my dead Brother's fury, someone like her would sire me a fine brood." The man noted mostly to himself and Naruto's scowl turned into a snarl as he took a step forward.

"I said let her go!" Naruto roared out and the man cupped his chin with one hand before looking to the angel he held in the other. Chuckling darkly, he then gripped tighter on her throat and his blazing red eyes glowed from the shadows of his hood.

"Oh so you want to challenge me? Ah, true arrogance and anger are so hard to find in The Inferno… wait, I have an idea… and you my dear, are going to help me get rid of this fool." The man mused for a moment then stated while looking to his captive and the angel groaned while trying to kick him off of her.

"I'd rather be dead than ever serve someone like you, Zelus!" She shouted at the man furiously and the man's eyes suddenly blazed with raw seething hatred.

"**NEVER CALL ME THAT!"** He roared out in a deep demonic growl before slamming a fist into her stomach and then slammed her into the ground. Placing a foot onto her back he then dug his heel down into her, snarling behind his hood as he did. **"That weak little Spartan died years ago, I have no need for a name that my so-called brother used to call me by! I am Lucifer, the new and only true King of Hell!"** Lucifer hissed out at her and Naruto narrowed his eyes even as he took several deep calming breaths and removed his foot from her back.

"Forgive the outburst, but some people seem to forget that I no longer go by that name any longer." Lucifer said while looking over to Naruto and then crossed his arms over his chest. Humming lightly, he then looked down at the angel with a deep frown across his face. "And I never exactly said you'd help me willingly." Lucifer then stated and the angel slowly looked up, clearly weak.

"I won't betray my lady… she will avenge me… I know she will… you cannot make me do anything… my soul is pure…" The angel said and Lucifer reared back his head and laughed for a moment, then looked back down at her and chuckled darkly.

"So foolish… and normally you'd be right. But you'll soon see that some things are easy to manipulate in my favor…" Lucifer said mostly to himself before holding a hand out, a swirling ball of black smoke forming within it. "One such thing is of course… the tiny hint of doubt that lies in your heart." Lucifer said as the ball of black energy flew from his hand and slammed into the angel, causing her to arch before screaming as black energy began to swirl around her body.

"What are you doing to her?" Naruto demanded and Lucifer chuckled as the angel writhed on the ground.

"Oh its really quite simple, you see, during my servitude to Hades, I watched the Gods of Olympus. I saw how they could control the minds and wills of both men and women." Lucifer explained while backing away from the ashen-warrior. "First, my influence takes hold of something, something I can grasp onto. For Zeus, it was Fear, for Aphrodite, Lust, for Ares, Anger, and so forth and so forth. For me however, it is Doubt and Desire that I can latch onto, plain and simple." Lucifer replied while the angel screamed out once more, quite clearly in pain while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Once I find one of these things, my influence infects them like a plague. First, it takes root." Lucifer said and chuckled as black wisps started to flow off of the Angel, her body arching and turning. "Then it sprouts, spreads, and grows…" Lucifer continued as the angel's skin started to turn a dark charcoal color. "And then, it ultimately consumes you, changing you into something your not." Lucifer continued as flames suddenly flowed out of the angel, covering her entire form from view for only a few moments.

"What have you done?" Naruto wondered while narrowing his eyes onto the man and a pair of ruby red eyes twisted up in dark amusement.

"Just removed a few inhibitions and did a little remodeling on the little lady." He replied with a shrug and then laughed while back up as the flame incased Angel slowly sat up and looked towards Naruto…

As she then slowly stood up, Naruto took a step back while looking over this new creature, frowning even as he did. "Remodeling" did suit the vast amount of changes to the former angel better than any other words to describe it. Nothing of the original seemed to be left save for her muscular and skeletal frame, and yet he could only partly tell even THAT was still the same about her.

Her eyes were now visible, and both had the same sinister red glow as Lucifer, her skin was a deep charcoal color with red lava like veins flowing across it, three horns curved off her head, one on the top and two on the sides, all three curling back to a point, while her long hair was now replaced by a purple tail of flames from the back of her head, his nails were long, hard, and sharp like claws, and from her back, four webbed bat like wings spread out with thorns forming off of them.

Her clothing, or what was left of it, had also taken a drastic change, the blue dress she had once worn now as little more than a skimpy tattered loincloth, the armor over her lower face was half melted, with the melted portions looking like a demons mouth filled with teeth, her helmet completely gone, the silver armor she'd worn over her breasts all that was covering them and even then they were now half melted and jaggedly shaped, the armor on her right arm remained however the cloth under it was gone, the bracelet on her left arm remaining as well though as with her breast armor was horribly burnt and half melted, the armor and she had once worn as boots had melted away almost complete, leaving only the skeletal remains of the boots as her bare feet were left in plain view.

"By the Kami…" Naruto whispered with wide eyes as the former angel moved down onto all fours like some kind of animal. Lucifer however seemed more amused with the changes to her body than anything else, chuckling in his throat as she slowly made her way towards Naruto.

"I do so hope you have fun playing with the little lady warrior. But be gentle on her, it's her first time after all." Lucifer suddenly said to Naruto mockingly, and then vanished in a swirl of smoke his laughter echoing even as he went. Snarling and letting out a low growl, Naruto then crouched down as the fallen angel slowly moved towards him then lunged forward. Rolling back, Naruto evaded her attack and then swung one of his blades, slamming it into the Fallen and causing her to fall back. Slowly shaking her head, The Fallen then held up one hand, forming her purple spear while holding her left arm out, a familiar shield forming as well.

"Great." Naruto muttered before standing up as The Fallen lunged at him and swung the spear. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto formed Cronos' Scythe and flicked the blade to make a spear of his own before blocking hers. Holding her back, Naruto then kicked The Fallen in the stomach, pushing her back where she rolled for a moment before getting back to her feet. Roaring out she then summoned up a pair of fireballs and began to throw them at Naruto, the ashen-warrior quickly blocked the attack with The Golden Fleece and sent if flying back at her.

The Fallen Angel then quickly raised her shield to block the attack and redirect it back at Naruto. However, Naruto then rolled out of the way and formed Charon's Mask in one hand. Coming to a stop, Naruto then sent a burst of green fire flying towards the Fallen Angel only she quickly flew into the sky and formed a pair of fireballs in her hands. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto waited until she threw the fireballs then rolled out of the way of the first before redirecting the second right back at The Fallen Angel, knocking her out of the sky when it hit.

Moving quickly, Naruto swapped out Cronos' Scythe and formed The Gauntlet of Zeus instead, then lunged forward and slammed the weapon into The Fallen Angel, sending her flying back as he did. Roaring out, Naruto then lunged forward and jumped into the air before flying down and slammed the weapon into her face. Stumbling back and falling down, the Fallen Angel then tried to swing her spear at him, but Naruto ducked under it before grabbing the spear by its shaft. Lifting up on the weapon, Naruto then swung it, throwing The Fallen Angel from it and twirled it in his hands.

'_This is The Spear of Destiny… where'd she get this?'_ Naruto wondered for a moment before watching as the Fallen Angel slowly managed to get up and formed a fireball in one hand. Throwing it at Naruto, she then watched as he rolled out of the way, twirled the Spear of Destiny in one hand and fired a blast of purple energy from it that slammed into her, then sent her flying back. Groaning lightly, the Fallen Angel crawled up to her feet only for Naruto to swing the spear, slamming it into her back and knocking her back to the ground.

"I'll put you out of your misery now." Naruto muttered while walking over to the Fallen Angel and placed a foot on her back. Beating her wings she tried to fly only for Naruto to summon the Blade of Olympus and swing the blade around. The Blade instantly cut her wings from her back and caused the Fallen Angel to scream out in pain before clenching her fists into the dirt. Twisting the Blade for a moment and putting it away, Naruto then formed the Spear of Destiny in his hand then stabbed it down through the fallen angel, her eyes widening for a brief moment before she fell forward and her blood began to pool around her body.

Looking down at her as flames slowly started to form over her body, soon returning her to her original form, now clearly dead. Looking around, Naruto then pushed the corpse over to the side and then kicked it into the depths below silently. Turning once that was done, Naruto frowned before closing his eyes and walked towards the final malebolge, Lucifer's palace. _'I will make him pay for what he did to you.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he came to the doors and then kicked them open with one foot, finding a long hall with numerous Ghouls standing in his way…

"It just had to be ghouls." Naruto muttered bitterly as the Ghouls all lunged forward and Naruto formed the Blade of Olympus. Crouching down, Naruto then lunged forward and swung the blade forward, a beam of energy flowing from it and tearing into a Ghoul, throwing it back and into several of the others. Dismissing the blade with that done, Naruto then formed Charon's Mask in one hand before unleashing a burst of Green Flames that burned several more ghouls into cinders. Lunging forward at that, Naruto grabbed a ghoul by the throat and roared while using it as a battering ram to rush through the other Ghouls, throwing them all to the wayside.

Sliding to a halt at the doors to Lucifer's throne room, Naruto slammed the ghoul in his hand into the doors, breaking the doors down. Walking forward, Naruto scowled as he saw Lucifer sitting on his throne, his head propped up on one fist. The Throne room was massive, with gold lining the columns around it, drapes falling from the ceiling made of fine purple silk, and depictions of demons holding up flaming torches to like the room. "Lucifer, I've come for Lysandra… and your head." Naruto growled out as he continued forward and Lucifer smirked while raising a brow towards the ashen-warrior.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry but you can't have Lysandra or my head… I'm really rather quite fond of both of them." Lucifer noted while leaning back in his throne and idly twitched the fingers of his right hand. "Of course Lysandra is a bit stubborn and her pride and honor are hard to break… though, given the right amount of time and a little torture… and I'm sure she'll soon see things my way." Lucifer noted to himself while looking over to the side, Naruto's head snapping in the direction and felt his teeth grind upon seeing a cage.

Within the cage was an older brown haired woman who was very pale, dressed in little more than rags and was quite clearly half starved by now, a chain was attached to collar that lead out of the cage and attached to Lucifer's throne. Turning back to face Lucifer with a snarl across his face, Naruto felt rage unlike any other surge up inside his body. "I promise you now Lucifer, you will suffer for this." Naruto growled out and Lucifer scoffed before pushing himself to his feet and walked forward.

"Bold words boy. But you forget, your speaking to the King of Hell!" Lucifer stated while throwing his arms to his sides, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Though, I suppose I'll gain at least a novel amount of amusement from fighting you… handicapped for the moment as my human form should be more than enough to deal with the likes of you." Lucifer mused before throwing off his shirt and hood, revealing his face; a black pointed goatee was at the end of his chin, his eyes were a blazing red, his wild black hair was spiked upwards, and his skin was somehow deeply tanned.

"Now then…" Lucifer then said while throwing his left arm to the side, a golden forearm gaurd and armlet like the Golden Fleece forming over his arm and shoulder as he did, visibly identical to the one once worn by Zeus. Reaching back he then pulled the two swords hanging from his waist and took a step back while pointing one towards Naruto. "… let's see just how much of a warrior you truly are, boy!" Lucifer then said before lunging forward and swung his blades at Naruto.

Taking a step back Naruto then blocked both of Lucifer's blades with the Golden Fleece. Narrowing his eyes, the ashen-warrior then slammed his forehead into Lucifer's face, causing him to back up a ways. Lunging forward only a second later, Naruto then slammed a fist into Lucifer's face before following up with a right hook that sent the devil flying back and through his throne. Flipping onto his feet, Lucifer frowned for a moment before reaching up to wipe a bit of blood from his lip.

"Intriguing…" He mused before forming red energy over his swords and then sent them flying towards the enraged warrior. Scowling deeply, Naruto held up his arms once more and blocked the two swords before throwing his arms forward, sending the blades flying back to their master. Ducking, Lucifer narrowly managed to evade being impaled by his own weapons before reaching back and removing them from the wall. Flipping over his throne as he did, Lucifer barely had time to duck as Naruto threw a punch at him. However he wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick that came from the side and knocked him back.

Flipping back to his feet, Lucifer frowned as he saw the ashen-warrior looking at him with barely concealed fury. _'That look… something about it seems familiar.'_ Lucifer thought to himself before lunging at Naruto and started to swing his swords at the ashen-warrior. However Naruto kept his eyes open and moved in a rhythm, evading each swing of Lucifer's blades before kneeing the man in the gut, then grabbed his wrists. "I told you. You will pay!" Naruto hissed out while then grabbing the hilts of Lucifer's swords and kicked the King of Hell in the chest, sending him flying back.

Looking at Lucifer's swords for a moment, Naruto then grabbed both and broke them over his knee before tossing the remains behind his back. Getting back to his feet, Lucifer frowned at this then formed a strange bow in one hand, a silver face at the front whose beard and hair formed upwards, while the bow and its string seemed to be made out of the wind itself. "Impressive boy, I'm actually starting to enjoy myself." Lucifer noted before firing numerous blasts of wind from the strange bow directly at Naruto.

The Ashen-warrior didn't even flinch as they came towards him; instead he held up his right arm and blocked then deflected them back at Lucifer with The Golden Fleece. Raising his left arm, Lucifer then quickly deflected the blasts back at Naruto, then rolled out of the way as Naruto sent them flying back at him once more. _'Strange, I've never fought a warrior so intent on my death before… and even keep up with my human forms. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while I can.'_ Lucifer mused to himself before smirking as he ran towards Naruto.

The Ashen-warrior merely frowned as he came close and then blinked when Lucifer jumped up and flapped a pair of wings that appeared from his back. The wings were white, red, and gold at the tips and Lucifer had his hands grasping onto a slot on each of them, with what looked like portions of a spine making up part of them with ropes and wax holding the wings together. When Lucifer flapped the wings created a gust of wind that threw Naruto into the air.

When he knocked Naruto into the air Lucifer then quickly fired Typhon's Bane at the ashen-warrior, the bolt of wind slamming into him from the side and sending him flying back. Growling, Naruto threw one of his Blades of Pandora to the ground to stop himself, then pulled himself down to the ground. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto then ripped his blade out of the ground before looking up at Lucifer and narrowing his eyes.

"I swear to you now Lucifer, I will make you suffer!" Naruto roared out while lunging at the Man, only Lucifer flapped the wings and was sent into the sky before gliding out of the way.

"Don't think so highly of yourself boy, you're not facing just any warrior, your facing The King of Hell. And I'm not even using the full extent of the power I hold." Lucifer reminded and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched Lucifer come to one of the hanging drapes and grabbed onto it. Pulling himself up, Lucifer managed to sit himself on one while pulling Typhon's Bane back out.

"That was your first and last mistake Lucifer…" Naruto growled and then used The Boots of Hermes to run to the side as Lucifer fired at him. Running up a wall, the Ashen-warrior then jumped off the side of it and grabbed hold of the Drape Lucifer was on. Swinging one of his blades he cut it loose and both he and Lucifer were sent falling off of it, Lucifer clinging on while Naruto jumped up and grabbed hold of him. "You dared to underestimate me!" Naruto roared out while grabbing holding of Lucifer's hair and pulled back on it, then kicked the man in the back.

Grunting lightly, Lucifer swung one of his arms, only Naruto evaded it then grabbed onto the gold armor on Lucifer's left arm before kicking off of Lucifer, ripping the armor off as he did. Flipping in the air and then landing on the ground, Naruto then pulled the armor on over his left arm, his chains wrapping around the gold forearm guard that was part of it. Lucifer himself then jumped back and off of the drape he'd been on and used the "Daedalus Wings" to fly across the room, grabbing hold of the other side of the room and formed Typhons Bane once more.

"You think that was a mistake? You!? A pathetic retched Mortal whose stupidity has brought him to fight me? The King of Hell himself?" Lucifer demanded while pulling himself up to sit on the column and then aimed Typhon's Bane at Naruto. "Your not even worth all this trouble! Your nothing but a pathetic little more, every bit as weak and powerless as that foolish angel!" Lucifer shouted before firing two bolts from Typhon's Bane directly at the Ashen-Skinned-Warrior.

"That's where you're wrong, Lucifer…" Naruto mumbled before blocking both bolts, one with the Golden Fleece the other with the "Aegis" armor on his left arm and then sent them flying right back at Lucifer. Frowning the Devil managed to jump off of the column he'd been on and landed on the one beside it while Naruto scowled. Lunging forward with The Boots of Hermes adding to his speed, Naruto then formed The Gauntlet of Zeus and slammed it into the Column, causing Lucifer to grasp onto it lest he fall.

"I've killed men, women, and even children without concern, destroyed souls, gutted the undead, slaughtered demons, and murdered gods! Compared to all that, a single devil like you is nothing but a nuisance!" Naruto roared while grabbing hold of the column with both hands. Gritting his teeth and roaring out Naruto then tilted the column to the side, causing it to fall and Lucifer grunted as he was knocked down to the ground, Typhon's Bane flying from his hand. Seeing the bow, Naruto quickly made his way over to it before rolling forward, grabbing it, then aimed it at Lucifer with a snarl.

"And now, I'll show you why you should never underestimate me!" Naruto roared out while rearing back on the "String" to Typhon's Bane and then sent a bolt of wind flying into Lucifer, throwing him back and slamming him into a wall. Roaring out less than a second later, Naruto charged towards Lucifer, only for the Devil to look up with a wide grin.

"Idiot!" He said mockingly before forming a familiar black smoke into his hands before throwing them towards Naruto. Instantly Naruto and the black smoke collided and he slid back as Lucifer pushed more and more from his body. "You seem to have forgotten mortal, I'm no mere man." Lucifer noted while his influence seeped into Naruto as he grit his teeth and closed his eyes. Digging his heels into the ground, Naruto pushed forward slowly, his teeth gnashed together while Lucifer raised a brow.

"Incredible, such a strong force of will. You'll make a fine servant." Lucifer said mostly to himself before pushing out more and more smoke towards the ashen-warrior. Growling as he was pushed back, Naruto had to dig his heels into the ground just to stop himself this time, and Lucifer chuckled as he did. "Now, lets see what I can use to control you…" Lucifer then said while smirking slightly as he went deeper and deeper into the ashen-warriors soul…

All he saw was anger, hate, rage, fury; all of it was choking whatever else had once been within the soul. Strangely enough, at least to Lucifer, it wasn't even the Evil of Anger that was doing it to the ashen-warrior. Something else was buried inside of him, something hidden, and Lucifer wanted to know what it was. Digging deeper into him, Lucifer soon found a barrier blocking his path, and then felt as if a hand had suddenly taken hold of him by the throat. Grasping the throat, Lucifer found himself gazing into a pair of familiar eyes; eyes the Ashen-Warrior had… two dark amber-gold eyes…

"_**Be gone from this place worm! You are not welcome here!"**_ The voice of his brother, Kratos himself, roared out before throwing Lucifer from the Ashen-Warrior's soul, causing him to stumble back even as Naruto ran through the smoke and slammed shoulder first into Lucifer. As soon as he did, Lucifer was knocked clean through the wall behind him, and Naruto didn't stop as he continued running faster and faster before finally stopping as they slammed through the last wall and Lucifer was sent skidding back before digging his hands into the ground to stop himself.

The two found themselves in an arena just outside of Lucifer's Palace and overlooking the Pits of Tartarus, the stands around them were completely empty, and the arena floor was simple as it was rock and sand, the only thing of any real note about the area was that it had columns all around it, and a large opening at the back that would lead down into Tartarus itself. Frowning as he looked at Naruto, Lucifer then narrowed his eyes as he saw a transparent projection of someone form over his body for a moment. Soon a chuckle echoed from Lucifer's throat however as he then understood and thus threw his arms to his sides.

"So that's it… that's what you are." Lucifer whispered before slowly standing up while black wisps of smoke started to flow from his form. "Yes, finally you've come!" Lucifer said with a wide grin while outstretching his arms further while Naruto crouched down. "Now then, we face one another at long last, and at long last I will finally make you pay for abandoning me all those long years ago my brother, KRATOS!" Lucifer roared out as the wisps of smoke flowed over his form completely, soon changing him into something else entirely.

His body was a dark charcoal color now, though his eyes were still the same blazing red they had been, the goatee on his chin was now more a spike than anything else, while numerous long almost antler like horns formed from his head in the place of his hair, numerous spikes grew from his collar and formed upwards around his throat, his fingers were tipped with sharp claws, the "Daedalus Wings" had turned black and somehow formed into his back as actual wings, his legs had changed even more completely than the rest of him, now being like that of a goat with hooves, his pants having been shredded now acting as little more than a loincloth, with a twisted snake armlet over his right bicep.

"**Ahh… now that is so much better."** Lucifer noted while stretching out his wings as Naruto narrowed his eyes onto him. Turning to face the ashen-warrior Lucifer smirked while crossing his arms over his chest. **"Now, it's time I showed you the true power of The King of Hell!"** Lucifer roared before throwing one hand to his side and formed a red energy whip. Crouching down, Naruto quickly pulled the Blades of Pandora from his back while Lucifer then flapped his wings and zipped forward, ramming into Naruto before grabbing him with his free hand and threw him into the air.

Instantly, Lucifer then swung his whip and it wrapped around one of Naruto's legs before yanking him down. Grinning slightly as Naruto hit the ground, Lucifer then turned, swinging Naruto around and throwing him into one of the columns around the arena. Flipping back to his feet quickly, Naruto then kicked off of the column and lunged at Lucifer, swinging one of his Blades of Pandora at him as he neared him. Chuckling lightly, Lucifer then vanished, teleporting out of the way before reappearing behind Naruto and catching him with his whip once more.

Twisting around on one of his hooves, Lucifer then threw Naruto into another column before shaking his head with a smirk. Growling, Naruto flipped back to his feet and narrowed his eyes while keeping a close eye on Lucifer this time. Lucifer himself smirked before throwing one hand forward, countless fireballs flying from his fingertips and heading straight towards Naruto. Widening his eyes, Naruto cursed before quickly raising his arms up to block, his Blades of Pandora, The Golden Fleece, and Zeus's Aegis all holding up against the force of Lucifer's attack.

Once the fireballs ceased, Naruto lowered his arms and formed Typhon's Bane before firing off shot after shot towards Lucifer. Chuckling, Lucifer flapped his wings, flying into the air and then easily flying around Naruto to evade the windblasts. Soon moving down, Lucifer grabbed Naruto by his throat and then reared the ashen-skinned-warrior back before throwing him down to the ground. Lifting up a hand, Lucifer then formed several more Fireballs in hand before throwing them all in a spread pattern.

Cursing, Naruto flipped to his feet to evade them and then was forced to use his Golden Fleece and Zeus's Aegis just to stop them all from frying him alive. Narrowing his eyes as he lowered his arms, Naruto then looked around before using the Boots of Hermes and ran up along a wall before kicking off of it. Twisting around, Naruto swung The Blades of Pandora towards Lucifer, but The Devil merely smirked before flapping his wings and floating above the ashen-warrior. Crossing his arms, Lucifer then pulled his wings inwards on his back and fell down toward the ground.

Cursing, Naruto rolled out of the way of Lucifer as he slammed into the ground, a minor tremor knocking him from his feet. Laughing to himself, Lucifer then stood up and looked over to Naruto before shaking his head. Sneering slightly, the devil then made his way towards Naruto, even as a growl made its way from Naruto's throat.

"**Come now, surely you can do better than this mortal."** Lucifer mocked and Naruto looked up, his dark amber-gold eyes hardening as he then narrowed them onto the devil himself.

"You really know how to piss me off…" Naruto hissed out before closing his eyes as the rage built up within him, only to be unleashed mere seconds later. "Rage _of _**the **_**FALLEN!"**_ Naruto cried out as his own body changed and Lucifer chuckled as the new being got back to his feet and narrowed his eyes.

"**Ah yes, now this is looking to be a much more interesting battle!"** Lucifer noted before lunging at Naruto, the rage-empowered warrior merely ducked down as Lucifer tried to use his whip. Rolling back, Naruto then formed Cronos' Scythe in his hands and swung the weapon upwards, nearly catching Lucifer with it until the Devil took several steps back and held both hands forward. Grinning, Lucifer sent a wall of fire flying towards Naruto, only to growl as he rolled out of the way. Landing in a crouch, Naruto leaned Cronos' Scythe into his shoulders for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

Lucifer then held out his left hand, forming a sword of fire in that one before landing and lunging at Naruto once more. Swinging the arm with the whip, Lucifer smirked as Naruto flipped back to evade it, thus The Devil swung his sword at the ashen-warrior. Rolling in midair, Naruto blocked with The Golden Fleece, thus skidded along the ground for a moment before flipping back to his feet. **"Yes… now this is so much more interesting!"** Lucifer noted before lunging forward once more, then threw his fire sword, the weapon spinning towards Naruto as he did.

Quickly moving, Naruto dodged the weapon and lunged at Lucifer himself instead. Turning on his heel he swung Cronos' Scythe at the Devil only for Lucifer to use his wings and fly out of the way. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto watched as Lucifer then formed several fire swords into his hands before throwing them towards the ground. The swords instantly came inwards, heading straight for Naruto but the ashen-warrior rolled out of the way of the blades, only to be hit by a wall of fire from Lucifer.

Grunting, Naruto looked up and then used the Boots of Hermes to get out of the way of the next firewall. Landing on the side of the arena walls, Naruto ran along it before jumping up and grabbing onto Lucifer's back. Growling, the Devil flapped his wings and flew higher into the air as Naruto did, however the youth then stabbed his blade into Lucifer's back, causing him to cry out in pain. Quickly pulling out The Blades of Pandora, Naruto then twirled the blades in hand before grabbing hold of Lucifer and aiming him for the ground.

"**What are you doing?!"** Lucifer demanded and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_**Your wings will be useful for the rest of my journey."**_ Naruto replied before kicking down on the back of Lucifer's head and then sliced his wings off, Lucifer roaring out in pain as Naruto took hold of them and flapped once, flying off of Lucifer as they changed, returning to the form of Daedalus Wings instead. Landing on the ground and causing it to shake lightly, Lucifer hissed while pushing himself up to his feet, then turned and glared towards Naruto as he allowed the wings to vanish from sight.

"**You're really going to wish you hadn't done that."** Lucifer stated darkly and Naruto raised a brow before holding his arm to the side and formed The Gauntlet of Zeus.

"_**C'mon."**_ Naruto uttered simply while motioning Lucifer on, the Devil roaring out as he lunged at the ashen-warrior. Forming a secnd fire sword in hand, Lucifer twisted and swung both at Naruto, but the Ashen-Warrior rolled back to evade before forming Charon's Mask in one hand, then sent a wave of green flames into Lucifer. The Devil roared out in pain as he stumbled back a ways, his flesh seared and deep red burns upon his skin. Lunging forward quickly, Naruto then slammed his Gauntlet into Lucifer causing the devil to slide back for a moment before slowing himself down.

"**You insignificant little pest! You dare to challenge The King of Hell?!"** Lucifer roared out before throwing his arms into the ground, sending a wall of fire flying towards Naruto. Cursing, the ashen-warrior quickly rolled out of the way and Lucifer jumped into the air. Forming fireballs in both hands Lucifer then pointed them towards Naruto and the fireballs split into dozens more before flying at Naruto. Flipping to his feet, Naruto quickly used The Golden Fleece and Zeus's Aegis to redirect several of the Fireballs causing them to slam into Lucifer and knock him back to the ground.

Moving quickly afterwards, Naruto dragged the Gauntlet of Zeus along the ground before jumping up. Focusing some power into the Gauntlet Naruto then lashed out, slamming the gauntlet into Lucifer and slamming him down into the ground. Gritting his teeth the Devil kicked Naruto off of himself before flipping back to his feet and threw his arms out. Arches of power flew from either of his arms, forming into an X that flew straight for Naruto. Naruto however rolled out of the way of the attack and then used Typhon's Bane and sent several blasts of wind flying into Lucifer.

Grunting and taking several steps back, Lucifer grit his teeth before bringing up his arms to block the wind. Stomping forward, Lucifer made his way closer to Naruto, only for the Ashen-Warrior to aim Typhon's Bane towards the ground. Firing, Naruto sent a blast of wind into the sand before Lucifer, causing it to fly and dig into his face. **"DAMN YOU MY EYES!"** Lucifer roared while grasping at his eyes, tears of blood leaking from them while Naruto put up Typhon's Bane and swung his right arm, forming The Blade of Olympus into his hand.

Leaning the blade onto his shoulders, Naruto then lunged at the blinded Devil before twisting into a swing. The Blade easily sliced through Lucifer, causing the devil to hiss in pain as Naruto then swung it around again. Slowly opening his bleary eyes, Lucifer only had a moment to spare as he grabbed the Blade of Olympus by the blade and held it back from slicing into his skull. Breathing through his teeth Lucifer dug his hooves into the ground before managing to throw The Blade of Olympus down and slammed a fist into Naruto's face.

Stumbling back for only a moment, Naruto then placed a foot back and swung the Blade of Olympus once more. This time the ashen-warrior sent a burst of energy slamming into Lucifer, knocking him back a bit. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto saw the gate to Tartarus directly behind Lucifer and knew what he had to do. Crouching down for only a second, Naruto then launched himself at Lucifer with the Boots of Hermes and jumped up, slamming both feet into his face. Flipping off of Lucifer's face and landing in a crouch as the devil back up a few paces, Naruto then lunged forward once more.

This time Lucifer lashed out with a kick of his own, but Naruto rolled to the side, then twisted around, slamming The Blade of Olympus into the Devil. Naruto then lunged forward, The Boots of Hermes active once more, and slammed into Lucifer, the Devil grabbing Naruto's arms in a test of strength. Both warriors grit their teeth and dug their feet into the ground at the same time while trying to push the other back.

"**You weak… pathetic Mongrel… you cannot defeat me!"** Lucifer hissed while Naruto merely narrowed his eyes and shoved harder, slowly pushing Lucifer back.

"_**I'm really getting sick and tired of you calling me weak and pathetic!"**_ Naruto growled out before kneeing Lucifer in the stomach and lunged forward shoulder first. Lifting Lucifer off of his feet Naruto roared while lunging forward then stopped suddenly, throwing Lucifer forward where he threw his arms to catch the sides of the gate to Tartarus.

"**You will not defeat me, I swear to you that I'll devour your soul for this insult!"** Lucifer roared out furiously and Naruto narrowed his eyes onto Lucifer while swinging The Blade of Olympus to his side, sparks of energy flowing over it as he did.

"_**You can try, Lucifer."**_ Naruto replied darkly before quickly twisting around and swinging the Blade at the same time, instantly sending a massive burst of energy slamming into Lucifer and sending him flying back. Putting away the Blade, Naruto then walked forward and saw the speck that was Lucifer go flying before he slammed into the ground of Tartarus, creating a massive crater that was filling with water from one of the rivers flowing into its depths. _'This fight isn't over yet.'_ Naruto realized silently and scowled deeply, wondering what it was going to take to kill him.

Sighing softly, Naruto then felt The Rage of The Fallen slowly fade as his body returned to normal. Frowning, Naruto looked into the depths and saw not only the crater Lucifer was within, but also a tiny speck before it. Frowning for only a moment, Naruto's eyes then widened as he remembered why he was even down there in the first place. "Lysandra!" He cried while turning around and activating The Boots of Hermes, thus ran through the hole in the arena wall and back to the throne room. Sliding to a halt as he came to the room, the children of Kratos all present with Pandora among them, Naruto then saw Agni breaking the lock on Lysandra's cage.

"Will she be alright?" Naruto asked while walking over to Agni, the Demon Lord of War hummed while pulling Lysandra from the cage and cradled her body in his arms.

"_**She's very weak right now, Lucifer's tortures no doubt… But don't forget she's still a Spartan woman, above all else she's strong, she'll survive."**_ Agni replied while then walking over to Calliope, the girl instantly fussing over her mother as Beelzebub snickered into one hand.

"Not bad Mortal." Mammon noted as he walked over to Naruto and the ashen-warrior raised a brow towards the man. "Not many can say that they have fought Lucifer and lived to tell the tale." Mammon then added while Lucifer wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind and smiled cheekily.

"**Maybe we can give him a reward."** She mused suggestively and Naruto twitched before pulling her arms from his neck with a frown.

"No thanks." Naruto replied flippantly, causing Lilith to pout while Beelzebub snickered and flew over to sit on Naruto's head.

"**Ha! I told you he wasn't just going to sleep with you like that!"** Beelzebub shouted and Lilith rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest with a slight pout across her lips. Reaching up, Naruto then picked Beelzebub off of his head and tossed her into the air, the tiny fairy easily writing herself while Samael and Pandora walked over to Naruto.

"_**Excellent work warrior, you have truly proven your resolve and strength this day. Now we will all help you in your quest."**_ Samael offered and Naruto was silent before turning around and then walked back towards the exit to the arena.

"Naruto, where are you going? You've got the aid of The Fallen, we can leave now and you can have your revenge." Pandora reminded and Naruto turned to look at her with one eye before narrowing his eyes upon seeing a storm where Lucifer was.

"Not yet, I still have something left to do." Naruto replied and then activated The Boots of Hermes and ran back out to the Arena. Continuing to run forward Naruto then jumped passed the gates to Tartarus and unfurled the Daedalus Wings. Gliding down from the Gateway, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he neared the speck he'd noticed earlier. Landing in a roll, Naruto soon managed to crouch while the Daedalus Wings were displaced once more into his back.

Standing up, Naruto narrowed his eyes on a chained figure before him, the massive chains holding his limbs down and even his body, forcing him to kneel down as the water rose up to his neck, his long white hair and beard were both dirty and partly burnt away, his skin had turned an odd grey color and had cracks in it, his eyes were pure glowing white, yet dimmed every so often to reveal a dark-blue iris with a black pupil… this is what had become of the former King of The Gods, Zeus himself.

"I almost feel like I should pity you… almost." Naruto noted to himself as he stood up and walked over to Zeus, and then frowned as he looked down at him, the former king looking up at him with a slight frown.

"Have you come to torment me or to dispatch Lucifer whelp?" Zeus demanded and Naruto narrowed his eyes before quickly grabbing Zeus by the throat and started to lift him up, the chains binding the fallen god barely holding Naruto back.

"Watch it old man, or I'll kill you as well." Naruto growled out while glaring down at Zeus and the fallen god glared at him weakly. Looking at the chains binding Zeus, Naruto then looked up and saw that they seemed to stretch upwards into all of The Inferno, completely chaining him with no hope of breaking free. "Someone really didn't want you getting out of here…" Naruto noted and Zeus coughed up a bit of blood before frowning up towards Naruto.

"Lucifer… he wanted to make me pay for what happened to him when he was a child…" Zeus explained quietly while Naruto crossed his arms and looked behind Zeus, then rubbed his chin seeing that they formed into what looked like an enormous set of manacles.

"What did those use to hold?" Naruto wondered to himself and Zeus was silent for a moment before finally answering him.

"One of The Titans…" Zeus replied and Naruto was silent before looking back down at Zeus with a sneer.

"And I suppose you want me to "Free you" from your torment?" Naruto questioned and Zeus felt his lip curl in disgust while glaring up at the ashen-warrior weakly.

"I would rather you not… I may have fallen to my death at my sons hands and been possessed by an Evil… but I am still a god. I will not take any Pity from a Mortal like you." Zeus stated and Naruto raised a brow before snorting as he started to walk passed Zeus.

"Fine by me old man." Naruto replied only for Zeus to try and move, gaining Naruto's attention as he looked over to the man.

"However… I want to aid you in dispatching Lucifer." Zeus stated and Naruto raised a brow before releasing his hold on Zeus, allowing him to fall back to the ground, panting heavily. "I offer you the last of my magic warrior… use it however you see fit… but you must stop Lucifer or else he will destroy everything." Zeus stated while gritting his teeth and held out one of his hands towards Naruto. Looking at the old man for a moment, Naruto narrowed his eyes in distrust.

"Why should I trust a man who tried to murder his own son, repeatedly?" Naruto questioned and Zeus closed his eyes for only a moment before opening them.

"What I do now… I do for the good of all things… demon, mortal, and god alike will fall to ruin and suffer untold torments should Lucifer have his way… So, please take my power, take it and use it to stop Lucifer once and for all." Zeus pleaded of the ashen-warrior and Naruto was silent for a moment before reaching out his hand to take hold of Zeus's own.

Instantly lightning traveled up Zeus's arm and into Naruto's own, causing Naruto to hiss and grit his teeth before taking a step back and formed a bolt of lightning into his left hand. Coughing lightly, Zeus then fell forward, his body weak and tired as he slowly closed his eyes to rest. "I have given you the last of my magic… my fury… now go, leave me, and stop Lucifer." Zeus said while bowing his head and Naruto walked passed the fallen god and closer to the deep pit behind him. Walking towards it, Naruto saw Lucifer in the center, panting and holding one hand up as black smoke formed into it.

Frowning, Naruto then looked into the massive crater and saw that water was slowly filling it up from the river falling into this portion of The Inferno. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto saw a path down to Lucifer and quickly made his way down to it. On his way down, several creatures that looked like grey skinned men with goats' legs and dressed in light armor with masks started to rise up and lunge at him. "Out of my way!" Naruto growled while lunging forward, using the power of the Boots of Hermes to lunge forward, fire trailing behind him as he slammed the Satyrs to either side of him.

Sliding to a halt as several came at him from behind, Naruto twisted around on his heel, slamming both Blades of Pandora into the ground, causing blue fire to explode from them and burning several of the Satyrs. Twisting on his heel after that, Naruto twirled his blades above his head, slicing into several of the remaining Satyrs before twisting on his heel and sweeping The Blades of Pandora, throwing the remaining Satyrs off of the path and into the waters below.

Breathing out as he finished, Naruto twirled the Blades of Pandora in his hands before placing them onto his back. Looking down into the center of the crater, Naruto then ran down the rest of the path. Jumping over a fallen rock, Naruto then slid to a stop as he came to the bottom of the crater. Looking to Lucifer with a scowl, Naruto narrowed his eyes while walking towards the Devil; ankle deep in cold frigid water and the devil didn't even look partly bothered by it.

"**Ah… the foolish one who dared to assault me…"** Lucifer noted and then turned with a grin towards Naruto. **"You know, I really must thank you warrior, without you, none of this would be possible."** Lucifer noted to himself with a smirk while looking up into the air at the massive swirling mass of black smoke.

"What are you talking about Lucifer?!" Naruto demanded of the Devil and he laughed lightly before waving his hand to the side, the smoke within it fading as he did.

"**Don't you realize what you've done? As you've made your way through the Inferno, you've released the Evil's of Pandora's box from the gods they once possessed. Now, they are trapped here in the Inferno… just awaiting a new vessel."** Lucifer said before spreading out his arms as he looked up to the massive cloud of smoke hovering above them. **"Beautiful isn't it, and this is only just the beginning…"** Lucifer said while looking to the sky and Naruto growled while forming a bolt of lightning in one hand.

"No, this is the end for you Lucifer!" Naruto stated and Lucifer raised a brow.

"**Ah, Zeus's Fury… so dear father decided to give you some of his power, or you killed him and took it. Either way it doesn't mater, but, if you want to play for a little while longer, far be it for me to deny you!"** Lucifer mused before throwing his arms to either side and forming two familiar flaming swords in his hands. Growling, Naruto then reared back his arm and threw the lightning bolt that had been in his hand towards Lucifer, but the devil flew into the air to evade it. Laughing lightly in his throat he then formed two extra swords and threw all four to the ground. The swords then began to spin after a second before all four flew directly at a wide-eyed Naruto.

Cursing, Naruto rolled forward, under the swords and then flipped back to his feet and flapped Daedalus Wings. Flying into the sky, Naruto opened the wings and glided towards Lucifer before bringing them in and swinging the Claws of Hades at the Devil. Frowning, Lucifer moved out of the way of the chains, only for Naruto to summon a pair of skull shaped souls that flew towards Lucifer before exploding and knocking him out of the sky and to the ground below. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto then lunged at Lucifer, swinging the Claws of Hades into the Devil and catching his arms with them, Naruto slid to a halt before twisting the weapons around and slammed Lucifer into the ground.

Clenching his fists, Lucifer flew out of the hole, pulling Naruto behind him by the chains still lodged in his arms. Twsiting around in the air, Lucifer tried to shake Naruto off, only for the ashen-warrior to move and hang onto him further. Suddenly stopping Lucifer sent Naruto flying into the air, only for him to yank on one of the chains to The Claws of Hades. Pulling himself to Lucifer, Naruto slammed his knee into the Devil's face and then formed The Gauntlet of Zeus over his arm.

Rearing his fist back, Naruto then slammed his fist and the Gauntlet into Lucifer's face sending them both flying back down to the ground below. Soon impacting, Naruto flipped off of Lucifer and pulled the Blades of Pandora back out while waiting for Lucifer to get back up. Instead, Lucifer shot into the air with a visible grimace and then sent a wall of fire flying towards Naruto. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto used the Boots of Hermes to run out of the way of the wall and then ran up the side of the crater before kicking off and using the Daedalus Wings to fly towards Lucifer.

Growling, Lucifer formed several fireballs instead and quickly sent them all flying towards Naruto. Growling, Naruto released the wings and fell to the ground while forming another bolt of Lightning in his right hand as he landed and then threw it at Lucifer. The Bolt slammed into the devil, sending him flying back and into the side of the crater from the force of its impact and Naruto looked at his hand in a brief show of shock. _'How can I use a magical attack that well when I only just got it a short while a ago?'_ The Ashen-Warrior wondered then heard Lucifer start to laugh as he came out of hole he'd made and then cracked his neck.

"**Ahh, so you're confused about your rather startling proficiency with that spell… Not surprising, though it is disappointing."** Lucifer mused while floating back to the ground and grimaced at the angry red burns upon his person, caused by both Charon's Wrath and Zeus's Fury.

"What do you know Lucifer?" Naruto demanded and Lucifer smirked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"**I certainly know more about you than even yourself. You're no mere mortal, as I originally believed you to be… No, you're something else entirely."** Lucifer said while walking towards Naruto with a slight smirk on his face as he gazed at the blond. Twitching slightly, Naruto threw his arms to his sides while glaring at the devil with a furious look over his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded of Lucifer and the Devil laughed lightly while looking at the boy with a shake of his head.

"**Isn't it obvious what you are? You've got HIS soul within you, his memories and power! You are he, as much as he is you!"** Lucifer replied and Naruto gave the devil a clearly confused look. **"Honestly, you've experienced flashes of memories that are not your own, your skills far surpass anything you could've learned on your own, your magic is stronger than it should be… doesn't any of that tell you anything?"** Lucifer questioned and Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he started to realize what The Devil was trying to tell him.

"No… I can't be him… can I?" Naruto wondered while looking to his hands and Lucifer chuckled darkly while walking closer to Naruto and looked down at him with a smirk, arms still crossed over his chest.

"**Yes, now you understand… Brother."** Lucifer sneered out while Naruto looked up at him and Lucifer grinned. **"And to think, I've been searching for Kratos Soul in the Underworld… when it was reborn as a mortal…"** Lucifer mused to himself while turning away from Naruto and made his way towards the center of the crater once more. **"My dear brother lives on, yet without any knowledge of what he truly is. A Spartan Warrior who could kill gods, changed into a weak little mortal."** Lucifer said and then laughed to himself as he turned to face Naruto once more.

"**It's actually quite funny brother, you've been reduced to this sorry state… not only that, but I see Athena's saying is true… those who do not learn from their past, are doomed to repeat it!"** Lucifer shouted and Naruto backed up slowly, then shook his head and gnashed his teeth together, black wisps forming over his body.

"It doesn't matter who I once was. Whether I was mortal or god before, that's not who I am now. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am a former Slave to the Kami and former Shinobi of Konohgakure no Sato." Naruto said before looking up and pulled the Blades of Pandora from his back before pointing one at Lucifer. "And I am no more the same as Kratos than you are! This soul is mine now! And I will have my revenge!" Naruto roared out and Lucifer grinned sinisterly while gazing at the ashen-warrior.

"**Oh really, you want revenge again? Truly Brother, I can honestly say that you have not changed one bit…"** Lucifer said with a slim frown across his face and Naruto narrowed his eyes onto him dangerously. **"However, I still must thank you for destroying the souls of those gods… because of you, The Evils that they contained are now free!"** Lucifer cried out with a grin and then looked up Naruto following his gaze and then widening his eyes as a tornado of black smoke flowed towards them.

"**AND ALL OF THEM WANT REVENGE ON YOU AS MUCH AS I DO, BROTHER!"** Lucifer then exclaimed as all The Evils of Man and God alike swirled down into Lucifer, causing him to laugh as raw power surged through his entire body. **"YES! I can feel them flowing into me! Pride! Wrath! Lust! Greed! Gluttony! Sloth! Envy! Fear! Sorrow! Anger! Deception! Disaster! Cowardice! I feel them all! I feel their power as it fills me completely!"** Lucifer said before laughing as the Evil's began to change his body, Naruto widening his eyes as Lucifer suddenly started to grow bigger and bigger, soon leaving a beast the size of a small titan in its wake.

"Oh shit." Naruto mumbled while the beast opened its burning red eyes and looked down at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Lucifer's form had undergone a drastic change due to the Evils now within him, his skin was still black only now it was more like that of a lizards hide rather than skin, with a red stomach and long fur growing off of his shoulders, a hole in his chest revealing his heart, his long arms ended with dangerously sharp claws, his chin was adorned with bat like wings forming a goatee, and two extra faces were positioned on the sides of his head, the left head was black, the right head pale yellow, and the middle head a bright red color, with two horns forming off each face to form into some demonic crown, a strange symbol placed upon his brow like a circle with a curved Y in the center and forming out of it, last was the pair of enormous wings upon his back, each one made like a bat and stretched out almost endlessly.

Unfortunately or fortunately, he wasn't sure which, Lucifer's new size was so massive that he was literally too big to be see completely, his very size and weight having shattered the rock that had been below him and only leaving him visible from the waist up. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto crouched down while Lucifer cracked his neck and then threw his wings and arms out, a grin across each of his faces as he felt the power of The Evils of Man and God alike flow throughout his body.

"**Yes! This is it! This is the power I have longed for for so very long!"** Lucifer cried out before looking back down to Naruto and his three faces grinned sinisterly. Lashing out, Lucifer threw a hand down towards Naruto and the ashen-warrior cursed while rolling out of the way. Coming out of the roll in a low crouch Naruto then threw a bolt of Zeus's Fury at Lucifer's hand and he hissed out before rearing his wings back and beat them forward, throwing Naruto back to the edge of the crater. Chuckling darkly, Lucifer then conjured up a couple tornados of black smoke that drifted towards the ashen-skinned-warrior.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto lunged forward, evading the tornados before forming Cronos' Scythe and threw it towards Lucifer's chest. The weapon spun around in midair before slamming into Lucifer's chest. Scoffing Lucifer reached up and ripped the weapon from his chest before throwing it back at Naruto. Cursing, Naruto rolled out of the way as his weapon slammed into the ground beside him. Reaching to his side, Naruto ripped the scythe from the ice and then cursed while quickly raising his arms as one of Lucifer's fists came down on top of him.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto dig his feet into the ground before throwing Lucifer's fist off of himself and then pulled Typhon's Bane free and began to unload shots into Lucifer's face with the weapon. However, Lucifer chuckled darkly as he did then flapped his wings forward once more, blowing Naruto back yet again and then narrowed his eyes as Naruto slowly got back to his feet.

"**And now to deal with you my so-called Brother!"** He roared out while swinging one arm, instantly grabbing hold of Naruto and picking him up. **"I'm going to squeeze the life from your body and devour your lifelessly corpse!"** Lucifer hissed while bringing both hands up and wrapping them around Naruto to begin to try and crush him. Gritting his teeth, Naruto tried to push his way free, however black smoke then started to form from Lucifer's skin and wrap around his form. **"Yes. Give up, give in, and fall before me Kratos!"** Lucifer uttered with a twisted grin while Naruto felt his eyes slowly close as the black smoke completely consumed him…

Naruto found himself falling, falling down a long tunnel of light, yet the light was being eaten away by black. Closing his eyes, Naruto then opened them when he found himself within a world of endless black, his own skin stained inky black save for the red tattoos upon his body. _**"Give up mortal!"**_ Lucifer's voice echoed in the endless expanse of black around Naruto, only a thunderstorm in the distance any difference to the terrain. Groaning, Naruto then looked around and saw a feint glow, quickly, Naruto ran towards the light, only to grit his teeth as Lucifer's mocking laughter echoed in his mind.

"_**It is useless to resist, no mortal can escape from his sin."**_ Lucifer uttered darkly as Naruto journeyed deeper and deeper into this strange place. Seeing the horizon change to show mountains in the distance, Naruto made his way closer to it. Farther and farther Naruto ran, intent on finding his way out of this strange place so that he might escape it and then defeat Lucifer at long last.

"_**You weak pathetic thing, stop trying to resist me!"**_ Lucifer growled out while Naruto shook his head and then lunged forward, deeper and deeper into the depths of this strange place before sliding to a halt at a familiar ledge. Looking at it, Naruto then walked forward and allowed his head to fall back as words passed from his lips.

"_**The Kami have abandoned me…"**_ He heard himself whisper while raising a single foot up and leaning it forward. _**"Now there is no…"**_ He started to say before falling forward, down into the depths of this strange place, deeper and deeper until finally falling into an ocean of blood. The screams and voices of passed victims all echoed out in his mind, Naruto swam the endless ocean of blood, the voices never ending, all crying out for revenge as he swam deeper and deeper into the abyss before finally seeing the light from before yet again.

Swimming towards it, Naruto didn't dare look back and then grit his teeth as he heard Lucifer once more. _**"Stop this! You cannot resist, for I am all sin!"**_ Lucifer hissed out and Naruto shook his head, ignoring the devil as he soon came to the end of the water, panting and tied before falling face forward. Panting for a few moments, Naruto then looked up and saw a large throne room start to take shape, and upon the throne was a being of white with a single blood red tattoo across his form.

Slowly pushing himself to his feet, Naruto looked at the figure and then watched as he pushed himself to his feet. Journeying down the steps before his throne, the figure walked closer to Naruto and the world around them shook. _**"No. No! You will not escape from me!"**_ Lucifer's voice rang out loudly, only the white being then stopped before Naruto and looked down at him as his throne vanished into the expanse of black.

"_**Will you really give up now boy?"**_ The man demanded and Naruto blinked while instantly recognizing the voice as belonging to Kratos himself.

"_**What are you doing here?"**_ Naruto questioned and Kratos crossed his arms while standing before the younger warrior.

"_**Does that really matter?"**_ Kratos demanded and Naruto shook his head before looking to the endless darkness around them.

"_**What is this place?"**_ Naruto questioned of Kratos and the man ignored him. _**"Alright, if you wont tell me that, then will you tell me why I'm here?"**_ Naruto demanded and Kratos twitched slightly before turning his back to the boy. Before Naruto could even react, Kratos then spun around and grabbed him by the throat before lifting him up off of the ground with a snarl.

"_**Be silent weakling, if you were a true warrior you wouldn't even be here!"**_ Kratos growled out and Naruto narrowed his eyes before lashing out, kicking Kratos in the chest and landing on the ground before grasping his throat as Kratos took a few steps back before narrowing his eyes.

"_**I'm not weak!"**_ Naruto shouted and Kratos raised a brow before scoffing.

"_**So you say, yet here you are, allowing yourself to be beaten by Lucifer so easily."**_ Kratos stated and Naruto grit his teeth while glaring towards Kratos furiously.

"_**Allowing myself! I'm not allowing anything, he has all the Power that was locked away inside of Pandora's Box, what the hell do you expect me to do!?"**_ Naruto demanded and Kratos was silent for only a moment before turning around and pointed to the distance. Looking to where Kratos was pointing, Naruto saw the light from before and then looked back to Kratos.

"_**He doesn't have all the Power boy… or have you forgotten that as well. Use the power that I gave to you mortals, and stop complaining. It does not befit a warrior of your or my skill."**_ Kratos replied before vanishing and Naruto blinked for a moment before slowly making his way towards the Light. The slow pace soon increased and Naruto ran towards the light, grunting even as he heard Lucifer roar out while trying to stop him. Shaking his head, Naruto soon slid to a halt before a Box, one that needed no introduction.

"_**Pandora's Box?"**_ Naruto wondered while walking to the box and placed a single hand upon it. _**"The Power to kill a god… but why is it here?"**_ The Ashen-warrior wondered to himself before closing his eyes. _**"Why question it… lets break her open and find out."**_ Naruto mumbled to himself before placing his other hand onto the box, then grit his teeth and heaved, pushing the cover off of the box, and allowing a bright light to flow from it and blind him…

Instantly after the light finally fadded, Naruto found himself looking to Pandora; only it was her spirit or at least appeared as such, young once more and grasping onto him as she looked up into his face. _"Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here, it is what we fight with when all else is lost."_ The voice of Pandora rang out across the recesses of his mind and Naruto silently closed his eyes as a smile crossed his lips.

"_**I… I'd actually forgotten about it… the one thing that I always held onto whenever things got tough. The one thing that helped me through all the bad times in Konoha… and then when I was serving the Kami. The power of Hope…"**_ Naruto admitted if only to himself, as he then looked down to his hands and watched as a blue/white fire started to cover them…

Snapping open his eyes Naruto felt the Fires of Hope spread up over his arms burning Lucifer and allowing him to fall to the ground. Opening his wings instead, Naruto flew to the outermost edge of the crater when he noticed something about the manacles that where behind Zeus… they were the perfect size for Lucifer. "Who?" Naruto wondered before flapping his arms and landing on the edge of the crater, sliding along it before turning back to Lucifer as he grit his teeth.

"**You can't escape me Brother!"** Lucifer cried while moving to the edge of the crater and roaring out, the water in the crater rising high and higher on him. Frowning for a moment, Naruto looked up at Lucifer a familiar blue fire burning within his eyes and returning them to the azure blue they had been so long ago.

"I don't want nor need to escape you Lucifer!" Naruto roared out before throwing his arms to his sides and blue/white flames stretched along them. "Rage _of _**the **_**FALLEN!"**_ Naruto exclaimed and Lucifer covered his eyes as a blinding light flashed, causing him to take a step back. Slowly opening his eyes seconds later Lucifer saw that Naruto now had a new form as well.

This form was made up of blue/white flames which also formed off the back of his head like his hair normally would, a familiar red tattoo formed over his body while his blue eyes blazed with fury, his back was adorned by a pair of familiar wings with gold tips, a smaller pair below them with blood red tips, his arms were covered by the Golden Fleece and Zeus's Aegis, his lower legs had The Boots of Hermes over them, the light amount of silver battle armor he'd been wearing was still present, as was his silver metallic belt and the black shirt/loincloth he always wore, however throwing his arm to one side, Naruto then formed The Blade of Olympus, while the Helm of Darkness formed over his head and the upper portion of his face…

"**What is this?!"** Lucifer demanded while Naruto narrowed his blue eyes onto the devil and leaned the Blade of Olympus over his shoulders. Growling, as Naruto remained Silent, Lucifer threw his arms to either side and sneered down towards him. **"It doesn't matter what form you take, I'll still devour you all the same!"** Lucifer roared out while swinging an arm at Naruto, only for him to flap all four wings and shoot into the sky. Roaring out, Lucifer swung one of his arms again, attempting to catch Naruto but the speedy warrior evaded and then grasped the hilt of the Blade of Olympus with both hands before swinging it, sending a black of energy slamming into Lucifer's gut.

Grunting Lucifer took a step back before opening his mouth and spat out a wave of fire towards Naruto. Moving quickly, Naruto evaded it while flying back towards the ground. Growling, Lucifer then started to flap his wings, a large gust of wind knocking Naruto off course before Lucifer then slammed both hands onto him. Grinning, Lucifer then cried out as Naruto stabbed the Blade of Olympus into his palm, his back against one hand while his legs where holding back the other. Releasing the Ashen-Warrior from his grasp, Lucifer then watched as he flew back into the air and swung his blade.

Instantly a beam of energy flew from The Blade of Olympus and slammed into Lucifer's face. Roaring out he leaned back for a moment before righting himself while Naruto then dive-bombed, now heading back down towards the ground. Seeing this, Lucifer grit his teeth and moved back to the edge of the crater, soon breaking it at the side so he could get closer to the ashen-warrior.

"**GET BACK HERE KRATOS!"** Lucifer roared out while swinging one hand, his claws digging down into the ground, causing rock and mud to flow into his palm while he tried to grasp hold of Naruto. Looking back for only a second, Naruto then narrowed his eyes and flew up over the hand and back into the air. Gritting his teeth, Lucifer then swung his other arm, picking up dirt, rock, and mud in both hands before roaring out as he threw them at the flying warrior.

Seeing them coming, Naruto rolled out of the way and then dive-bombed once more. Approaching the ground Naruto leveled himself off and then moved to the side as Lucifer slammed a hand into the ground. Evading Lucifer's other hand as it came down towards him, Naruto then flapped his wings as he stopped just above the manacles he'd seen in the ground earlier. Landing on top of the half buried manacles, Naruto then crossed his arms and looked up towards Lucifer.

"**Now I've got you!"** Lucifer cried while swinging an arm down towards Naruto, the ashen-warrior waiting before then flapping his wings to fly back and out of the way as Lucifer's arm slammed into the manacle. **"WHAT!?"** The devil demanded while reaching towards the Manacle and Naruto flapped his wings and flew forward, landing on the manacle and quickly threw his Blades of Pandora into Lucifer's still free wrist. Growling low in his throat, Naruto then yanked his arm down.

Lucifer's arm was now partly incased in the manacle before Naruto flew up and over and swung his Blades of Pandora, locking the manacles and trapping Lucifer's hands in them. **"NO!"** Lucifer howled while Naruto flew high into the air and then made his way towards one of Lucifer's three faces. Roaring out in outrage, Lucifer then ripped his arms free of the ground, the odd bladed manacles and their chains still latched onto his wrists, preventing him from using his hands.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!"** Lucifer roared out while taking a deep breath and then unleashed a wave of fire towards Naruto. Flapping his wings, Naruto flew over the blast of flames and then turned his body, flying back down towards Lucifer's left face. Coming close to it, Naruto folded his wings along his back like a feathered cloak and roared out while slamming his blades into the Left Face's eyes. Roaring out in pair Lucifer managed to throw Naruto off while blood now leaked from his left faces eyes.

Falling towards the ground for a while, Naruto then opened his wings and narrowed his eyes on a loose chain. Flying towards it, Naruto threw one of his Blades of Pandora and latched onto it while turning in midair and quickly wrapped it around Lucifer's left arm. Growling low in his throat, Lucifer opened his middle faces eyes and widened up seeing Naruto with the chain. **"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!"** He roared while trying to grab Naruto from his shoulder, only for the manacles he was wearing to get in his way.

Quickly thinking Lucifer then used his left face and it breathed out a mass of black smoke towards Naruto. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto released the chain he was carrying for a moment only to fire a Blast of Typhon's Bane, sending the black smoke away as he then twisted around and caught the chain once more. Flapping his wings, Naruto then curved over Lucifer's shoulder and came down his back.

Naruto then roared out while throwing the chain towards Lucifer's wing, then formed a bolt of Zeus's Fury before throwing it down at the chain. The lightning bolt hit its mark, destroying a portion of the chain and creating a jagged spike from what was left of its tip. Flapping his wings and quickly flying down to it, Naruto grabbed the spike before slamming it into Lucifer's back, and then kicked it down further for good measure, piercing the bone and flesh just above his massive wings. Roaring out in pain, Lucifer reflexively flapped his wings, an icy wind blowing Naruto away as he did so.

Righting himself in midair and hovering for a moment, Naruto then flew towards Lucifer's right head. However Lucifer roared out furiously once more and inhaled before breathing out a torrent of flames towards him. Cursing he flapped his wings up and managed to just evade the storm when Lucifer began to beat his massive wings once more. **"NO ONE WILL EVER CHAIN ME!"** Lucifer cried out only for Naruto to narrow his eyes and beat his wings, flying forward through the icy winds before coming at Lucifer's right face and slammed his blades into its eyes.

Roaring out in pain, Lucifer's body thrashed about while Naruto flew towards the ground and another stray chain. Forming another bolt of Zeus's Fury, Naruto threw it at the tip of the chain to create a spiked tip before throwing a blade to grab it. Flying around Lucifer's right arm with it, Naruto soon saw Lucifer's eyes open, tears of blood flowing from them like on his opposite face, and his right head breathed out a bolt of lightning towards him. Using his Golden Fleece Naruto sent the blast flying right back at Lucifer while flying over his shoulder and towards his back as he had on the other side.

Flying down his back Naruto then roared out while slamming the spike down into Lucifer's upper back, and then kicked it down further through flesh and bone before flying off of his back. Lucifer beat his wings as he did, throwing Naruto forward as he soon righted himself and turned to look at the shackled devil. Narrowing his eyes, as he knew he wasn't finished, Naruto looked down and widened his eyes as he saw the wind from Lucifer's own wings was starting to cool and freeze the water below them both. Looking back to Lucifer a second later, Naruto then flapped his wings and flew forward, Lucifer swinging his shackled arms towards him.

Rolling to the side to evade the attack Naruto soon came to Lucifer's middle face and slammed his blades into his final eyes. Lucifer cried out in pain once more before Naruto pulled back and flew back towards the ground. Flapping his wings to pick up speed, Naruto narrowed his eyes on a final chain before flying down and throwing a blade to latch onto it. Lifting up on his arm and then flying up, Naruto spiraled around Lucifer's waist with the chain before flying up his lower back. He then wrapped the chain around each of his wings once before flying towards the back of Lucifer's neck.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!"** Lucifer demanded while Naruto threw the chain into the air and threw a bolt of Zeus's Fury at its tip. Instantly a spike was formed and Naruto grabbed hold of it before roaring out as he slammed it into the back of Lucifer's neck, digging it down into his spine to hold him down. Roaring out in sheer pain, Lucifer beat his massive wings once more, blowing Naruto up to where he had to hold onto the fur of his shoulders for a moment before being thrown forward.

"**YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME, KRATOS!"** Lucifer roared out while trying to reach out for Naruto once more. Narrowing his eyes Naruto flew towards Lucifer, pulling the Blade of Olympus out once more as he did. Coming close to his hands, Naruto began to slice into them with the blade, Lucifer crying out in pain as he did. Suddenly flying down towards the ground, Naruto then leveled out while Lucifer slammed his hands into the ground, then roared out a burst of flame towards the ashen-warrior. Ducking down into a barrel roll to evade the flames, Naruto then leveled out and flew up.

Soon coming up towards the Devil's neck Naruto quickly stabbed the Blade of Olympus up into Lucifer's throat. Howling out in pain, Lucifer reached up towards Naruto to grasp him, only for Naruto to kick off of the Devil and back into the air. Flying through the air, Naruto soon stopped and hovered in place as Lucifer gurgled out blood, flames dripping from the wound in his throat and soon cauterizing it. Groaning out in pain, Lucifer glared towards Naruto and tried to spit out flames yet again, only for them to seep out of the wound in his throat and burn him once more.

Roaring out, Lucifer then flapped his wings while trying to pull himself from the ice that now coated him from the waist down. However, instead his wings caused an icy wind, freezing the ice already covering him further and trapping him. His struggles continued further and further, desperately trying to escape his own shackles while Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as a memory from Kratos passed before his eyes yet again, this one older than all the rest…

Naruto felt memories of Kratos' Childhood flow through his mind, a childhood that was harsh even when compared to his own in Konoha. He saw that Kratos and Lucifer, Zelus then, were an inseparable pair, constantly by the other's side through thick and thin. But then, Kratos was chosen for the Military of Sparta, and his Brother was taken with the weak to the mountains. Kratos had fought to find his brother, facing even the wrath of the Spartan Generals as he escaped from Sparta to the mountains.

Searching it, Kratos had eventually found his brother, dead and being attacked by hungry wolves. It was at that moment that the Rage of Kratos had first awakened, at that moment that he had brutally slaughtered the wolves. It was that moment that one of the wolves' sharp claws had sliced into his face, leaving him with the scar over his right eye that he would carry for the rest of his life. And it was only afterwards, the Kratos had fallen to his knees, and shed the last tears he ever would…

Afterwards, Kratos had burned his brother's body and made a small grave marker before returning to Sparta. Returning to the only home he had ever known with the pelts of the wolves he had slaughtered, and a dagger crafted by his brother, Kratos had then threw himself into his training. Tirelessly growing stronger, Kratos never once showed any weakness for he would beat the weakness out of himself.

Over the years, Kratos rage would only grow stronger with his body, the fury of losing his brother never leaving him. Eventually he would marry a Spartan Woman, Lysandra, and with her he would sire a daughter, Calliope. He would become a General in the Spartan Army, starting with only fifty soldiers as he went into battle. He would go to war, bringing gold and riches back to his family before continuing on his seemingly endless quest for battle, only his wife able to brave the fury that consumed Kratos' being since the death of his brother and question his reason, yet even she never understood the root of the hatred within Kratos' Soul…

Opening his eyes as the visions faded, Naruto looked down at Lucifer as he continued to scream and thrashed in his bonds. Closing his eyes only a second later as Lucifer continued to thrash about trying to free himself, Naruto sighed tiredly. _**"I never abandoned you… Brother."**_ Naruto uttered softly before flapping his wings and flying back to the layer of fraud, living Lucifer chained at the bottom of Tartarus as he did. Soon coming back to the arena, Naruto landed on it while his form returned to normal, his blue eyes changed back to the dark amber-gold that had become so common.

"_**Chained to the bottom of Hell, frozen from the waist down, and eternally freezing the ice even more with his futile struggles for freedom…"**_ Samael uttered as he appeared in a swirl of smoke next to Naruto, looking down at the scene silently for a moment before smirking. _**"Tartarus… it needs a new name. The Ninth Layer of The Inferno, a place for Betrayers."**_ Samael uttered and Naruto silently looked over to the Demon Lord of Death for a moment before narrowing his eyes as Lucifer. Turning around, Naruto then made his way passed Samael and into Lucifer's palace.

Walking into the throne room, Naruto saw that Lysandra was with Calliope and the rest of the fallen seemed to be waiting for him. Frowning slightly, Naruto then looked over to Pandora with a silent gaze before speaking. "How do we leave this place? My business with Lucifer is done." Naruto questioned simply and Pandora walked over to a door and tried to open it. Grumbling under his breath Agni then walked over and shoved the doors open for her, revealing what looked like a chariot.

"_**Hades' Chariot. Yeah, that'll do it alright."**_ Agni mused while Samael came into the room and nodded his head before frowning.

"_**But only Hades himself could control the Chariot."**_ Samael reminded and Naruto silently walked over to the Chariot while forming the Claws of Hades into his hands with a deep scowl.

"Lets just get out of here…" Naruto grumbled while hopping onto the chariot and then swinging both claws at a statue before it, the chains latching onto it as he did. Growling in his throat, Naruto then ripped what looked like spirit horses out of the statue and Held onto them. "Hurry and get on!" Naruto ordered and Samael nodded while ushering the others onto the chariot with Naruto. Holding on, Beelzebub sat herself in Naruto's hair while Samael became a mist in the bottom of the chariot for the sake of room, however given Hade's admittedly immense size it wasn't much of an issue.

Roaring Naruto then snapped the chains of his claws and the horses neighed before running forward, everyone holding on before the chariot rose up into the air. The horses then pulled the chariot passed the struggling Lucifer and Agni chuckled in his throat. _**"Ha! Now that is personally my favorite punishment in all of The Inferno!"**_ Agni said with a grin and Naruto twitched before ignoring him and rearing back on his "Reigns" with both hands. The Horses then neighed loudly while flying up, higher and higher before moving through a crack in the upper layer of the Underworld and to freedom at long last…

Pandora: _Naruto had traversed the layers of The Inferno, he had fought the specters of the Olympians, and he had grown stronger for it. However, on his quest to gain allies against Olympus, the Truth had been revealed to him… and as he left The Inferno behind hime, Naruto looked back to the ninth an final layer one last time, leaving behind The Brother of Kratos, Lucifer, forever trapped in an Icy Hell of his own making…_

Coming out in the mortal world, Naruto roared while snapping the reigns of the chariot and leveling it. Looking around Beelzebub then looked to Mammon and Agni both of whom nodded. "Warrior, if we are to face the Kami of your land we will need aid. I will go to Sparta and ready the troops for battle myself." Mammon stated only for Astaroth to move an arm over his shoulders with a frown.

"Not without me your not, I've got a few things I need to get in Sparta while we're there anyways." Astaroth stated with a frown on his face and Mammon glared at his older brother angrily.

"_**If Mammon will be getting the Spartans to fight, I will go and rally The Undead to our cause. With both of them we shall have an army strong enough to storm even Olympus itself."**_ Samael stated before vanishing in a swirl of smoke and Beelzebub shook her head before flying over to rest on Mammon's shoulders.

"**And I'll go and make sure the boys here don't get into too much trouble."** Beelzebub stated and Naruto merley rolled his eyes while continuing to control the steads to Hades' Chariot.

"Do whatever the hell you want, just make certain you find me when I need you." Naruto grumbled and Beelzebub shrugged before snapping her fingers, she and her two brothers vanishing when she did.

"_**While they do that, me and Lilith will take our Sister, Lysandra, and Pandora to a safe place so that the Gods won't try and use them against us."**_ Agni stated while Lilith wrapped her arms over Pandora and Calliope's shoulders.

"Naruto, will you be…" Pandora started to question of the ashen-warrior and Naruto turned to give her a look in response.

"I'll be fine… I need to go somewhere as well…" Naruto replied and Pandora turned to look at Agni as he and Lilith then teleported them all away to somewhere safe, leaving Naruto alone on the chariot. Closing his eyes and letting out a soft Sigh, Naruto then snapped on the reigns to the chariot, the spirit horses neighed loudly before heading where Naruto wanted to go… the ruins of Konoha…

(Takamagahara…)

"_So let me get this straight…"_ Hachiman questioned while rubbing his temples, Omoikane frowning as she did so as well. _"Not only is Naruto in the underworld, probably VERY pissed off at us, but also so are the children and the fucking twin brother of Kratos as well?!"_ Hachiman demanded and Apollo nodded his head while rubbing one of his shoulders and Hachiman leaned back and let out a hollow laugh. _"Great and I thought we were dead before!"_ Hachiman commented before covering his face while Tsukuyomi looked to Demeter.

"_Surely these children aren't as powerful as Kratos himself."_ Tsukuyomi half pleaded and Demeter was silent for a few moments.

"No. But they are demons thanks to their time in Hades, so they could be stronger than we expect them to be. After all, no place on all of the world is worse to live in than Hades." Demeter noted and Tsukuyomi reluctantly nodded his head in agreement with the goddess while Susanoo started to bang his head into the table.

"_Would you stop that, just looking at you is giving me a headache…"_ Inari grumbled, now in a female form once more while wishing that she wasn't a Kami and that she could run and hide somewhere that Naruto and his new gang couldn't find, kill, then skin her alive.

"_Oi, stop? Why should I? We're all as good as dead if Naruto manages to get out of Hades anyways!"_ Susanoo reminded and Tsukuyomi scowled deeply before turning over to him.

"_Not if we prepare."_ Tsukuyomi stated and then turned to the Olympians. _"Are their any mortals still loyal to you in your lands? An army at the very least to help bolster our defenses?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned and Artemis eyes brightened as she suddenly nodded her head.

"I'll go get the Amazons, Kratos killed their father Aeris so they'll probably want first crack at his kids!" She said before running off, Aphrodite sitting and then following after the younger goddess with a smirk.

"_Good. Now then Susanoo, you have the Totsuka so head down to Yomi and collect the most powerful souls you can find. We need to at least tire these warriors out so make certain you don't pick up any weaklings."_ Tsukuyomi ordered and Susanoo puffed on his pipe for a moment before nodding his head and rushed off before jumping off of Takamagahara and into Yomi below them.

"I think I'll make a defensive net with my plants, that way they'll have to get by me if they want to get up here." Demeter offered and Tsukuyomi nodded his head as she went and jumped off as well soon landing on the earth below.

"_Omoikane, do you have any other advice?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned of the goddess and she narrowed her eyes while drumming her fingers on the table for a few moments.

"_Have Fuujin and Raijin guard the gates inside. They are the most physically able of all of us. Susanoo's abilities are better suit for full on combat so when he returns send him out with the forwards troops. Hachiman and Sarutahiko are the same, have them back up Susanoo and we should be good for the forward advance. Inari fights best when he is alone and his shapeshifting wouldn't make it easy to fight with him anyways so hold him back as a last line of defense in front of Demeter's perimeter."_ Omoikane advised and Tsukuyomi quickly ordered the other gods to do as she had ordered, each one going to get prepared for battle.

"_Next we have the Olympians, I'm not familiar with all of your abilities, so please go wherever you think you'll be best suited. Unfortunately besides Lady Amaterasu's marksmanship most of the rest of us are unable to fight, so me, Uzumi and Lady Amaterasu should probably stay back with Aphrodite whenever she returns… especially for the fact if we loose Lady Amaterasu, we loose the light of the sun."_ Omoikane then advised and Tsukuyomi nodded his head before looking around and widening his eyes.

"_Omoikane I have another question…"_ He then said and the goddess of wisdom raised a single brow. _"Where IS Amaterasu!?"_ He demanded and several of the gods cursed while looking around for the goddess who was nowhere to be seen…

(Konoha…)

The Chariot of Hades slammed into the ground, throwing Naruto off of it, but he silently stood up as he landed. Grunting lightly, Naruto then pulled the Claws of Hades back and allowed them to dissipate as he looked around and sighed. "Welcome home." He muttered before walking forward, passed the ruined buildings and destruction that he himself had wrought upon the village so many long years ago.

Slowly trudging to the stairs to the Hokage Monument, Naruto silently climbed up them, soon reaching the top he then walked over to where the Yondaime's head had once been and looked out over the village silently. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then turned quickly into a crouch, only to frown upon seeing Amaterasu. Frowning, Naruto then stood up and crossed his arms while looking at the goddess. "Certainly the Omikami has more important things to do than see a mere mortal like me." Naruto grumbled and saw Amaterasu flinch slightly at the venom in his words.

"_I… I've come to ask you not to attack my brothers."_ Amaterasu told Naruto while gripping the mirror in her hands tightly and Naruto scoffed while turning back to look out over Konoha.

"They tried to kill me… why should I let that slide?" Naruto demanded and Amaterasu lowered her head and eyes slightly to look at the ground.

"_B-Because I don't want to see you fight them. They did what they did out of fear Naruto, they were afraid you'd become like… HIM, a mortal who murdered the Olympians."_ She replied and Naruto rolled his eyes while continuing to look out over the ruins of Konoha silently.

"You try to see the best in your siblings even when they have only shown you the worst… truly Amaterasu, you must be a Goddess to be so forgiving." Naruto said with a shake of his head then turned slightly to look at the goddess. "But… that does not mean that I will allow my death at their hands to go unpunished." Naruto then added with a deep scowl across his face and Amaterasu bit her lip.

"_Please, I can't… I just can't watch my family murder one another anymore!"_ Amaterasu then said while closing her eyes and Naruto narrowed his own onto the woman dangerously.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded while lowing his arms to his sides and Amaterasu slowly opened her eyes before looking at his dark amber-gold eyes and shivered. They were so similar to her own yet so different it was frightening really, his pale skin and even the fact he had red tattoos was all almost identical to her own description… and in the end it had been her, his own mother whom had made him into this thing.

"_You murdered my father's wife, granted she was insane but still… and now you want to kill my brothers as well. How can any mother watch her son murder his own family without trying to stop him?"_ Amaterasu replied softly and Naruto blinked before clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes onto her.

"Mother?" He questioned and Amaterasu mutely nodded her head. "Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, how exactly are you her?" Naruto demanded and Amaterasu looked to the ground once more.

"_Though we're not as well known for it as Olympians… we do sometimes like to take human form and walk among you mortals."_ Amaterasu replied softly and watched as Naruto frowned before grunting and turned back to the ruins of Konoha.

"Then why abandon me? If you've been alive all this time, how hard would it be to drop in ever couple decades and check on your son?" Naruto demanded with his back to the goddess and she flinched visibly once more.

"_The… The Kyuubi's Chakra is inherently evil. Whenever I was near you after the ceiling, its Chakra would start to burn me. I truly did want to take care of you Sochi but… but how can I care for my child when I'm burned alive every time I so much as touch him?"_ Amaterasu questioned and Naruto was silent while still looking out over Konoha. _"And… and if this is about your curse I'm sorry, but I had to punish you… I had to…"_ She started to say then backed up when Naruto turned around and took a quick step towards her.

"I don't CARE about that fucking curse. I deserved that; I murdered men, women, and children for Yami and ruined even more lives that I can count. I'd be more pissed off if you hadn't have cursed or punished me." Naruto stated simply and Amaterasu blinked before slowly relaxing as Naruto turned back around. "But what Susanoo and Tsukuyomi did shall not be forgiven that easily. They will pay for what they did." Naruto growled out and Amaterasu lowered her eyes, the glow around her dimming even further.

"_Please Sochi… for your mother, please don't kill my brothers for their stupidity."_ Amaterasu begged and Naruto turned slightly to face her and then scoffed while turning back to look out over Konoha.

"I already told you. I can't forgive them. You say they murdered me out of fear, well then I'll give them a reason to fear me. Just as Kratos said before me, if all of the Kami would deny me my vengeance, then all of the Kami will die with them." Naruto stated while glaring at Amaterasy and she backed up slightly upon seeing the look in his eyes. However, Naruto then flipped back and opened the Daedalus Wings to glide to the side as Tsukuyomi nearly came down on top of him with a spear.

"_Sister, we really need to talk about when to and when not to keep secrets from one another!"_ Tsukuyomi hissed out at Amaterasu while she turned her eyes away from him, as always, and he glared at Naruto as he landed and then the wings vanished.

"Tsukuyomi, so, you decided to come out to face me all on your own… Good." Naruto growled out while forming a bolt of Zeus's Fury into one hand, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu widening their eyes as he did. "That saves me the trouble have having to hunt you down myself!" Naruto roared while throwing the bolt of lightning at Tsukuyomi, the moon deity cursing as he quickly rolled out of the way only to be thrown back by the blast of the bolt. Getting into a crouch, Tsukuyomi watched as Naruto then formed another bolt of lightning and mentally groaned.

"_Great… he has some of Zeus's magic now…"_ Tsukuyomi muttered to himself before looking to the side where a wide-eyed Amaterasu then watched as Naruto stomped towards them, forming a second bolt of lightning in his other hand. _"So you think you can challenge a god mortal?"_ Tsukuyomi demanded and Amaterasu gaped before wishing she could at least glare at him for it, but in all honesty her word was law and she'd said she'd never look at him again… sometimes it sucked to always be right.

"_Brother don't aggravate him anymore than you already have!"_ She tried to shout at Tsukuyomi but he ignored her while Naruto then threw both lightning bolts at the god of the moon. Rolling under the bolts, Tsukuyomi then twisted on one heel; swinging the spear he was carrying only for Naruto to stop it with Zeus's Aegis.

"I've already killed several Gods that were trapped in Hades Tsukuyomi. And compared to Poseidon or Hades, you're nothing but a worm." Naruto growled out and saw all color drain from Tsukuyomi's already pale face as Naruto then lunged forward and slammed a fist into his face, knocking Tsukuyomi back. Twirling his arms, Naruto then called out Cronos' Scythe and swung the weapon towards Tsukuyomi, the god cursing before quickly rolling out of the way.

Getting back to his feet and take several steps back, Tsukuyomi then looked around before standing his ground. _"This ends now! You're not only a danger to us but to all life, as we know it Naruto. You've fallen into the same insanity that Kratos did so long ago and don't even realize it!"_ Tsukuyomi shouted and Naruto raised a brow before scoffing as he then formed The Gauntlet of Zeus and cracked his knuckles.

"I know of Kratos. I know more about him than even that but I don't want to go into details about that." Naruto said simply before lunging forward and threw his gauntleted arm towards Tsukuyomi. "But really, all I want right now is your head on a bloody pike!" Naruto roared out and Tsukuyomi quickly flipped over the ashen-warrior who then slid to a halt and lunged at the god once more. Cursing and moving back to evade the ashen-warrior's strikes, Tsukuyomi then flipped into the air and floated out of the way of Naruto's attacks.

However, Naruto then formed The Blade of Olympus and saw all color drain out of Tsukuyomi's face. _"Oh shit. He had to find that damn sword too!"_ He uttered while Naruto took a step back and then swung the blade, sending an arc of pure energy flying towards Tsukuyomi. Quickly floating out of the way, Tsukuyomi rolled to a stop on the ground near an equally wide-eyed Amaterasu. Turning to both god and goddess, Naruto then leaned the Blade of Olympus over his shoulders while narrowing his eyes.

"What, no more words about how weak or foolish I am Tsukuyomi?" Naruto questioned and Tsukuyomi looked to the wide-eyed Amaterasu then back to Naruto himself and mentally screamed. _'How did I not notice the resemblance before? White skin and hair, red markings, she practically turned him into a male version of herself!'_ Tsukuyomi thought to himself as Naruto came closer and closer to them and he suddenly held one hand forward.

"_No. No more talk, Nephew, now I'm taking my sister and getting away!"_ Tsukuyomi said as the gravity around Naruto suddenly increased, slamming him down into the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tsukuyomi then quickly wrapped an arm around Amaterasu and started to fly into the sky. Growling, Naruto then pushed himself up even under the pressure of the increased gravity, using The Blade of Olympus for some leverage as he did so.

"_He won't give up Tsukuyomi… you made my son hate us all because of your fear of his power."_ Amaterasu whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes and Tsukuyomi winced while bowing his head. _'Of all the things I have done, I have never wanted to tear you apart like this._' Tsukuyomi thought to himself as they then rose up into the sky, soon rising up out of sight. Roaring out, Naruto then used The Boots of Hermes to run out of the increased gravity field that Tsukuyomi had set up and frowned.

'_So the fucker can control gravity, that makes things a whole lot more difficult… no mater, he'll still fall like any other Kami that stands in my way.'_ Naruto mused to himself before blinking as Samael appeared behind him. "What is it Samael?" Naruto questioned and the Demon lord of Death moved over to stand at his side.

"_**We thought it would be best for you to speak to the Spartans before we begin our assault on the gods of your land."**_ Samael admitted with a nod and Naruto narrowed his eyes before nodding his head in agreement. Placing a hand onto Naruto's shoulder, Samael then transported them both away…

TBC…

(Preview…)

Takamagahara stood atop a massive pillar that connected it to the world below. This same pillar was now used as a central network for dozens if not hundreds of vines and plants. Looking up, Naruto saw the storm clouds above before rain suddenly started to fall, lightning crashing as Naruto narrowed his eyes. The Blades of Olympus leaned across his shoulders as he gazed up at the home of the Kami with a frown. All around him, soldiers of Sparta lay in wait, the undead up ahead as the frontal assault. While amongst the Soldiers was The Fallen standing in wait.

Throwing his arm forward and pointing his blade towards Takamagahara, Naruto watched on as the army charged forward, heading straight for the home of the Gods. Lilith adorned in her battle armor moved into the sky with Beelzebub while Samael flew high into the skies. Agni and Mammon however ran forward with the Soldiers of Sparta, even as the Kami and Olympians' own soldiers came towards them. Running forward, Naruto hopped onto the back of a giant made of sand and rock and then looked up to Takamagahara with a frown.

"Mother!" Naruto shouted while stabbing the Blade of Olympus down and narrowed his eyes. "Your son has returned. I bring the death of all Gods!" Naruto said darkly while giving a mocking bow as he looked up towards Takamagahara. As he did the giant he rode on suddenly leaned upwards and threw one of its arms forward, sand flying from its body to smother the incoming army. As it did so the Spartans and Undead charged forward, growing ever closer to Takamagahara with every step they took…

**T**HE **E**ND **B**EGINS…

AN: Honestly, this chapter wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. It was gnawing at my brain to make it as best I could and to do some amount of Justice to GOW itself while I added in obvious references to Dante's Inferno. Anyways, that's it for this chapter; I'm hoping to take a break from this story for a bit so I can work on some other things now. Though, hopefully the fight with Lucifer and the others can tide most of you over until the next chapter eventually comes out, Ciao!


	5. The End Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing! Stop bugging me you pesky lawyers!

_**Naruto Ultimate**_:

_**God of War**_:

_**NU**_: _**Rage of The Fallen**_…

_**T**__**he **__**E**__**nd **__**B**__**egins**_…

(Takamagahara…)

Tsukuyomi landed with Amaterasu and let the goddess go before leaning down to pant slightly. Even given the boy was less than a centennial old, he'd still been more powerful than Tsukuyomi would have liked. _'But I have to wonder whether its his own natural powers, or perhaps those spells of his… given he's a Child of neechan's, who also happens to be the chief of our pantheon, I'd have to say it's his natural skills.'_ Tsukuyomi thought to himself before rubbing his ribs and looked over to Amaterasu.

Not surprisingly, in his mind at least, she was standing at the closest edge of their home and gazing down at the world, her glow now totally gone and a forlorn look across her features. _'How can she care so much for a child that wants to destroy us?'_ Tsukuyomi wondered to himself before grunting as he walked over and stood next to the white skinned goddess as she continued to stare at the earth. _"Neechan, you really need to tell us when you have kids!"_ Tsukuyomi hissed at her and she merely flinched for a moment without looking to him, as per usual.

Seconds later the two heard a door open and turned to see the large double doors leading to their "War Room" opening up. Behind them were the Olympians and the other Kami rushing over to them. "Lady Amaterasu, lord Tsukuyomi, are you alright?" Apollo questioned as he ran over to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi worriedly, the moon god merely grumbling something under his breath as he did.

"_It appears that our enemy has grown significantly stronger in your underworld."_ Tsukuyomi replied before crossing his arms and looked to Omoikane with a deep frown. _"Omoikane, have you been able to contact the Jade Empire? We're going to need all the help we can find for the coming threat."_ Tsukuyomi questioned and Omoikane sighed before adjusting her glasses with one finger.

"_Unfortunately I've been unable to establish any form of Contact with the Jade Empire. I've even resorted to attempting to find any of the remaining Aesir of Asgard but I've made no progress. I even resorted to trying to contact the Neter and Neteret of the Desert. Truly, I'm beginning to worry that we have more enemies than the children of Kratos and Naruto."_ Omoikane replied with a frown and crossed her arms over her chest, Tsukuyomi grimacing as he heard the news. However before anything more could be said, Apollo suddenly narrowed his eyes before he ran over to the edge of Takamagahara and looked into the distance.

"Something's heading our way!" The god of Light shouted and both Kami and Olympians quickly moved out of the way as three people, all gods from the look of them, fell through an opening in the wall and skidded across the ground for a short distance before landing in a heap.

"Oh… I really don't want to ever do that again…" A strange, gold furred man mumbled to himself, a monkey's tail behind him while blood dribbled from numerous wounds covering his entire body.

"_Sun-Wukong! Is that you?"_ Inari demanded while rushing over to the "Monkey King" and he gave a weak grin.

"Well… I'm not anyone else, so I suppose I have to be." He offered with a snicker before hissing as he held his wounded side. As Inari then helped Sun-Wukong up, the Kami looked to those who had been with him, the two were of the children of Odin, first Vidarr, God of Vengeance, and he had a very familiar hammer hanging from his belt. Nearby was another of the Aesir, Baldur himself, the Norse god of Light, Love, and Beauty, who was looking more than a little weary.

"What happened to you two?" Apollo demanded upon seeing them all either injured or very tired and Baldur slowly got up to his feet before helping Vidar up.

"Well… to be perfectly honest, that idiotic Mammon freed Fenrir, Jormungadr, and even Loki and brought about the age of Ragnarok… then when myself, Hodr, Vali, and Vidar were trying to get things back into order after it was over, we were attacked by winged warriors with odd powers and weapons… and they actually managed to kill Sol's daughter, Vali, and Hodr…" Baldur started to explain before reaching an arm up and rubbed his shoulders. Sighing Vidar then decided to continue, rubbing his legs with a frown before crossing his arms.

"Me and Baldur managed to escape and went to find help… but Olympus was destroyed and abandoned. So, we rested for a while, deciding we'd try to reach the Jade Empire since it was closest. But when we got there, the same winged warriors were already attacking them, the Jade Emperor himself was slain, and we barely managed to escape with Sun-Wukong before the entirety of the Empire was annihilated." Vidar explained and Sun-Wukong decided to finish for the rest of them.

"And on our way out of that battle zone we came here… hoping that the Kami could help us… and it seems the Olympians had the same idea." The Mokey-King offered with a slight grin and Tsukuyomi frowned deeply while cupping his chin.

"_Sounds like a bunch of Tennen… But that doesn't make any sense; those are the most common mystical beings in all existence. Even the Olympians and Jade Empire had them flying around… and for that matter, what was so odd about these "Winged Warriors" don't you Aesir have those Valkyries that are like that?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned and Baldur frowned for a moment before nodding his head.

"We do, but these wore silver armor, with an odd bird motif to it, and none of them were of any of our realms. Not only that, but some of them were men, and stranger still were the ones with four wings or more." Baldur admitted and Apollo frowned for a moment, a scowl soon forming across his lips.

"Did these warriors "Bird Motif" resemble an owl or Eagle?" Apollo asked and saw Baldr blink before grinning towards his fellow god of Light.

"Apollo? Is that you? Hmm… I heard you were dead." Baldur noted and a smirk crossed Apollo's lips before crossing his arms.

"I could say the same to you Baldur." Apollo noted and Baldur let out a hearty laugh before nodding his head in agreement.

"Too true my friend. But the Bird Motif was for birds in general, not a singular one." Baldur finally explained and Apollo frowned for a moment while Baldur then looked over to Amaterasu and stared. "Lady Amaterasu, is that you? You're looking paler than normal…" Baldur said while walking passed Apollo to the Goddess and Amaterasu sighed wearily before looking down.

"_I… well I'm just not feeling very well right now."_ Amaterasu offered weakly before turning back around and Tsukuyomi decided it would be best to keep any attention off of her for the moment.

"_Apollo, do you think you could take Vidar, Baldur, and Sun-Wukong and heal them like you did for Artemis?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned and Apollo mutely nodded his head before walking over to the other God of Light and led him away with Sun-Wukong and Vidar to be healed. Hearing a sound, they all looked to the side as Aphrodite walked out of a portal with Artemis at her side.

"Good news, we've managed to get all the remaining Amazons together for this oh so grand war of yours." The dark haired Goddess offered with a bored tone as she and Artemis walked over to the Kami and Olympians.

"_Where are they then?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned while frowning towards the goddess of "Love" and Artemis answered him this time.

"We left them in the forest area of the island below. Seemed like the best place for them to hide and prepare for the inevitable war we're soon to find ourselves a part of." Artemis offered and Tsukuyomi slowly nodded his head while Artemis noticed the blood from where Sun-Wukong and the Aesir had landed and blinked for a few moments. "Did something happen while we were gone?" She questioned and Tsukuyomi silently nodded his head before answering her.

"_It seems two of the Aesir survived an assault from a new enemy. They along with Sun-Wukong, who seems to be all that's left of the Jade Empire, came here for aid…"_ Tsukuyomi replied and Aphrodite snorted before giggling into one hand.

"By Olympus, did they ever come to the wrong place." Aphrodite noted and the other Gods around her gave her a look as she walked off…

"_Is it just me, or is she really not herself lately?"_ Amaterasu suddenly asked and the Olympians actually thought about it before sighing.

"It's just you…" The chorused as one and everyone turned when they heard someone snicker from the side. What they saw was Susanoo, the God of Seas and storms sitting lotus style on a stream of water that was reaching up from the ground below.

"_Jeez, I'm gone for a couple hours and every Pantheon we're allied too suddenly shows up at our doorstep looking for help… hmm, where are the Neter and Neteret of the Egyptians at I wonder?"_ Susanoo commented while hopping from a large stream of water and onto the ground, his pipe in his mouth.

"_It's good to see you unharmed, Susanoo. But I believe that I need to speak with you for a moment."_ Tsukuyomi said while walking over to his brother, then grabbed his arm and lead him out of the room. Walking down a long hall, Tsukuyomi looked around, making sure no one followed them, before turning to Susanoo. _"So, how did your mission go?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned and Susanoo puffed a bit of smoke from his pipe before answering the other Kami.

"_Well first off, I managed to round up most, if not all, of the Monsters around the Elemental Nations, then I dumped them all over the island. Then, I went and got all those Ghouls that are still really pissed off at Naruto for an army. And I'm talking in the thousands; the kid could really piss people off. Then, I went to Yomi, but unfortunately it looks like its somehow fusing with "Hel" and "Hades", those other Underworlds from the other Pantheons. So basically unless I wanted to chance a run-in with any of the nastier monsters down there I had to move quickly and gather only one or two souls that I could."_ Susanoo explained while removing his pipe for a moment and Tsukuyomi narrowed his eyes with a visible frown.

"_All and all, it's going to take a miracle to get rid of Naruto this time. Not only is he pissed, but from what I actually managed to see of Hades from the fusing, he put the whole place through a ringer."_ Susanoo finished and Tsukuyomi hummed for a moment while crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Unfortunately Niisan, Killing him is something we can't do even if we wanted too…"_ Tsukuyomi stated and Susanoo gave the other Kami an incredulous look in response.

"_Hey, you're the one who wanted to kill him in the first place Tsukuyomi! And do you honestly think the kid will be in a very forgiving mood since you stabbed him in the back? Literally in this case?"_ Susanoo demanded and Tsukuyomi sighed while rubbing his temples, clearly annoyed by this situation.

"_I never said that… and we can't kill him because he's Lady… no… He's Neechan's son. And just judging by the way's she's already deteriorating from what's been happening around her lately, killing him might just kill her as well."_ Tsukuyomi explained and Susanoo felt his pipe fall to the floor, gaping at his brother before paling.

"_I had a hand in murdering my own nephew… I'm so going to Yomi for that…"_ Susanoo said to himself while hitting his head as he knelt down to pick up his pipe, Tsukuyomi growling as he did.

"_Is that all you're concerned about?"_ Tsukuyomi demanded and Susanoo gave the Kami of the moon a flat look.

"_Tsukuyomi get off your fucking high ass Horse. This little mess was started cause __**you**__ were getting scared of that kid. Hell, as long as he left me alone I would've been fine, but __**no**__… you just had to get my ass involved as well. Now we've got a child of our sister, the sun Goddess herself, whose pissed off beyond belief, and he's most likely coming to rend us both limb from bloody limb!"_ Susanoo growled out and Tsukuyomi winced while the Kami of Seas and Storm then crossed his arms, eyes glaring at Tsukuyomi furiously.

"_Now then, what the hell do you intend to do to fix this fucking mess you've gotten us into then, Niisan?"_ Susanoo demanded and Tsukuyomi sighed before slowing down and bowing his head. Reaching up he palmed his eyes for a moment before looking to the ceiling absently.

"_Truthfully… I have absolutely no idea."_ Tsukuyomi admitted and Susanoo muttered to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose and puffing on his pipe. _"However, given Neechan's current condition, and I know you've noticed how her glow has faded, we cannot actually __**kill**__ Naruto, without the possibility of her falling into depression and most likely dying herself."_ Tsukuyomi then stated and Susanoo mumbled something to himself before puffing on his pipe once more.

"_That, I get Tsukuyomi, what I don't get, is how we're actually going to be defeating him if we can't kill him."_ Susanoo reminded the older Kami and Tsukuyomi nodded his head with a frown across his face.

"_I can think of only one way… but even then it will be very risky to try Susanoo."_ Tsukuyomi admitted and Susanoo groaned lightly while giving the Kami of the moon an annoyed look.

"_Yeah well, whatever you've got planned it better work. Or else we're all going to have our asses kicked by a pissed off mortal and his army."_ Susanoo reminded and Tsukuyomi slowly nodded his head while looking out to a window nearby. Narrowing his eyes as he saw a storm heading towards them from the distance.

"_Death is not an option for us Susanoo. When you're out in battle, I want you to lure Naruto to us, nothing more. We're the last of the Gods Susanoo… we Kami, those few Olympians, two Aesir, and a single member of the Jade Empire… that is all that is left of our kind. We cannot allow ourselves to be destroyed. We must survive. The Mortals below us do not know how to live without our guidance. The plan may be crazy… but it is also the only way we know we can keep him alive, without the possibility of him getting stronger."_ Tsukuyomi reminded and Susanoo puffed on his pipe for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

"_So, the end has finally come then."_ Susanoo mumbled mostly to himself but Tsukuyomi shook his head and looked back outside.

"_It would seem so, Niisan, but we must hope that we can defy the end and ultimately survive this battle… for that is all we have left now. We cannot allow Naruto to continue, if we allow him to escape us unpunished, all of Humanity will think us weak and all of humanity will rain down upon us as Kratos did the Olympians."_ Tsukuyomi said to himself while Susanoo inwardly groaned, realizing just how screwed they actually were before narrowing his eyes on the incoming storm. He hadn't conjured it after all…

(Pandora's Voice: _Across a vast ocean and within the ancient land of Greece, many cities and even nations had been all but destroyed by the great flood created by Poseidon's death. Ironically, Sparta was one of the few to survive the waters. The walls of the city held the sea at bay, the mountains behind them protecting them as well. And now standing just outside its walls, is Naruto, the Ghost of Konoha, and reincarnation of Kratos…_)

(Sparta…)

Naruto opened his eyes as he found himself standing on a long beaten path, smirking slightly at the red flags leading towards a stone-gateway. Behind him was a vast forest, mountains beyond even that with more mountains surrounding the bulk of the massive city surrounded by enormous stonewalls. _**"Home."**_ The now familiar voice of Kratos echoed in Naruto's mind as he looked to the sides, looking to the heavy walls and the raised water that had remained since the flood caused by Kratos over eighty years before. _'Almost like they knew it would happen in advance.'_ The Ashen-Skinned warrior noted to himself before turning to Samael, the Demon-Lord smiling fondly.

"_**It feels so good to finally be home. And its wonderful to see it managed to survive the chaos that father unleashed… then again, Spartans aren't the worlds most fierce warriors for nothing."**_ Samael stated mostly to himself before Naruto mumbled something and marched forward, towards the gates of Sparta with Samael beside him. The gates opened as if moving on their own accord as they approached and they came onto a bridge, two guards at either side standing at attention as they passed. _'They most likely recognize the marks we bear…'_ Naruto mused while walking across the bridge with the ever-silent Samael at his side.

"The Son of Lord Kratos returns!" A Spartan sitting at the side of the bridge cried loudly while Naruto blinked as brief memories from Kratos past came to him of a similar scene taking place… a name echoing at the back of his mind, yet it wasn't that of Zelus, who now resided in the depths of The Inferno… Shaking that off, Naruto looked forward where two grand statues of Spartan Warriors stood with their spears pointed towards another gate with fires roaring beneath them.

'_An interesting way of making sure no one invades the city too easily, they have the walls to impede land based assault necessitating either ladders or some kind of battering ram, and even then its wide enough to allow Archers to stand on it and thick enough to stop the battering ram easily. Thus the Main-Gate would be the only way to get in and even then they have to take the bridge, limiting the amount of soldiers they can actually get across to the bare minimum and allowing the Spartans to effectively defend themselves… it's pure genius.'_ The Ashen-Warrior thought to himself as they approached the next gate, the soldiers standing beside of it coming to attention as well.

"All hail Samael, the child of Kratos, the true God of war!" A woman suddenly exclaimed as Naruto and Samael walked to the side and took a path down towards the main city of Sparta.

"Seems like your pretty popular around here." Naruto noted while looking towards Samael, the Demon-Lord smirking as he and his charge walked into the city.

"_**As a child of Kratos of course I am… though my father is certainly a bit more popular over there."**_ Samael replied before pointing his thumb over towards a rather large building with woman in clothes that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and light gold jewelry distributed around their bodies, and their breasts completely exposed. _'Maybe they get their dress code from Lilith…'_ The ashen warrior thought with a frown as he looked at the brothel, only to raise a brow as another memory flashed in his mind… of Kratos somehow managing to _**thoroughly**_ satisfy eight Spartan women, all at the same time no less, in that very same place… _**three times**_.

"Ugh… Kratos sounds like he'd be Jiraiya's hero." Naruto mumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose, even given his centuries of life, he'd never slept with nearly as many women as Kratos had managed in less than a hundred years. Of course Naruto could admit to a few flings here and there, but never quite as many as Kratos had managed to bed, and most of the time the Ghost of Sparta managed to bed twins, not to mention Twin goddesses once, and Aphrodite's daughter's no less!

"_**Hmmm… Jiraiya… I know I know that name from somewhere… oh wait yes I know him, Lilith has him in her circle… so you're probably correct."**_ Samael mused while Naruto palmed his face and made a note to go pull Jiraiya out of there… wait… he was probably enjoying himself with all the half to fully naked women down there… and for some reason the image of Jiraiya being tossed around by the winds didn't seem like a big deal, hell, he was probably scribbling in a notebook while using a spyglass every now and then for entertainment… _'I bet he has several new Icha-Icha ready by now…'_ Naruto thought with a shake of his head at the somewhat random thought.

"That just figures he'd land himself in the one place where women dress in nearly nothing as a rule." Naruto grumbled to himself while they walked towards a large statue of Kratos, clad in his armor from his time as the God of War. Walking over to the statue, Naruto looked up at the stern face of Kratos for a moment. Silently placing a hand to the foot of the statue where an Omega symbol rested, Naruto blinked as visions of its construction suddenly flowed before his eyes.

'_So many memories…'_ Naruto thought to himself, and then shook his head mentally reasoning that it shouldn't be such a surprise he had these memories given that he was in fact Kratos reborn… though by all rights his Blood wasn't that of Kratos so he wasn't Kratos himself. Wait his soul was but his body wasn't… now he was kind of confused. Shaking his head of those thoughts, Naruto then turned around to Samael with a frown. "Now where do we go, Samael?" Naruto questioned while crossing his arms and the Demon-Lord pointed to where a large mountain stood, an even larger statue of Kratos visible on it.

"_**My brothers and sisters await at the temple. And I believe that my oldest sister and her mother wished to come visit the place they lived before death, while Pandora is with them."**_ Samael replied and Naruto raised a brow for a moment, before shaking his head and making his way towards the statue of Kratos.

Making his way along the street, Naruto saw several young soldiers training behind a nearby fountain, blacksmiths, merchants, and peddlers selling there wares to young Spartans, and even children training with spears and shields… wait… those children looked familiar. "Long live the children of Kratos!" Someone exclaimed as they passed and Naruto rolled his eyes for a moment while walking up a flight of stairs. Spotting the children from before, Naruto raised a brow as he saw them run over to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"You won't catch me!" One shouted towards the other playfully and Naruto smirked slightly.

"Come back here coward!" The other exclaimed with a mock growl, causing Naruto to come to an immediate halt, his eyes widening as he knew that voice all too well, even being as youthful as it was, he still knew that voice. Shaking his head and forgetting Samael for a moment, Naruto walked over to where the Children had been running and frowned when he saw them. The two were fighting one another, probably sparing, both of them wielding a shield and spear. One of the two was bald, however the other had short cropped hair and an odd crimson birth mark spiraling along his left side nearly identical to the one Naruto and Kratos both once bore…

As Naruto stared at the two in shock and confusion, he felt as even more memories poured into his mind, all of them from Kratos's past. And as the memories came he saw a bright flash before he was all but consumed by the memories, his vision blurring into a scene from Kratos's past…

(?)

Naruto blinked his eyes open and they widened as he found himself staring at the two children, however the world around him seemed somewhat distorted when compared to the two. "Don't let your guard down, Deimos!" The taller and bald child ordered as he stabbed his spear forward, knocking it into the younger one's shield. In response, the younger of the two chuckled slightly before stabbing his own spear forward, the older growling as he rammed his shield into the Deimos' own. Deimos then pushed the older boy back, only for him to roar out while stabbing his spear forward, knocking Deimos's shield from his hand.

"A Spartan Warrior never lets his back hit the ground." The older of the two stated while moving his spear towards the younger child's throat. "Even in death, a Spartan stands tall for battle!" The older boy declared while narrowing his eyes on his younger brother dangerously. "You are a Spartan, are you not!" He demanded of the younger boy with a snarl and the boy beneath him looked up with fearful eyes.

"Y-Yes Kratos." He replied and Naruto blinked for a moment, only to gape in shock as he looked from the young marked boy, to the slightly older bald one. _'That's Kratos…? But how, and where is Zelus?'_ Naruto wondered for a moment while the Young Kratos moved back from his brother then stabbed his spear into the ground before helping Deimos up to his feet. As he did, the two heard a noise and seemed to look at Naruto, blinking, the ashen warrior turned and widened his eyes as he saw Sparta being attacked, flaming arrows falling from the sky.

As the flames rose and twisted forth, Naruto narrowed his eyes, two shadowed figures riding upon horses coming towards him and the young boys. Upon seeing the two boys, the larger of the two rode forward and grabbed him up with a single arm. Deimos struggled in the behemoth's grasp before reaching out for his brother Kratos. Roaring out, Kratos lunged at the behemoth, spear raised as he jumped up, however the massive man merely switched Deimos into his other arm and batted Kratos away with the other. Kratos impacted with several large planks of wood, his right eye suffering a deep gouge in the skin where his scar would eventually be…

However just as the massive being was about to slice into Kratos with his sword, the second cried out. Her voice was female, and yet Naruto couldn't understand a word she was saying, the language completely foreign to him. The large being growled while lowering its blade to its and turning to the female of the two, also growling out the strange almost garbled language, the name "Athena" ringing out of it. The female said something else to the large being and it turned before riding off into the fire while Kratos looked on helplessly…

"Kratos! Help! Kratos!" Deimos pleaded while Kratos watched on as his brother was taken away, the female riding towards him.

"_Forgive me…"_ The female whispered, the voice clearly that of Athena, the language now recognizable to Naruto. As Athena rode off with whom Naruto assumed to be Ares, a frown marred Naruto's features. _'I suddenly have the urge to gut that wench before I strangle her with her own entrails…'_ Naruto noted to himself before turning around to where Kratos was trapped beneath several planks of wood.

"Deimos…" The child whispered while reaching out for his brother, Naruto frowning as he saw one of the reasons for Kratos fury.

"Kratos? Deimos? Where are you? Come home, my sons!" The voice of whom Naruto assumed to be Kratos mother cried while the small child continued to reach out for Deimos, struggling with the weight pinning him down. "Zelus, please go find your brothers for me." The woman's voice suddenly rang out and Naruto turned and watched as a meek child came out of the home he'd been standing before. Oddly, he was nearly identical to Deimos, though the child's hair was longer than Deimos, he was also scrawnier than him, and didn't have the mark, but otherwise they looked almost identical.

"Zelus?" Naruto wondered to himself while watching the child who would someday become Lucifer looked around only to see Kratos trapped beneath several planks of wood, his eye injured and bleeding profusely.

"Brother!" Zelus cried while rushing over to Kratos and then tried to lift the beams off of his brother. Grunting, Zelus failed to do so and dropped the beam, panting heavily as he did so. "Wait here, I'll think of something!" Zelus said quickly while quickly looking around for something then saw a smaller beam and managed to drag it over to Kratos where he wedged it between a lower beam and the one pinning down Kratos. Grunting lightly, Zelus used the smaller beam as a lever and managed to lift the beam off of Kratos.

'_Impressive, though I have to admit Lucifer was fairly clever as well…'_ Naruto mused to himself while Zelus held the plank up, Kratos grunting as he crawled out from under it. Releasing the lever, Zelus then moved over to Kratos and grunted while pulling his older brother up. Holding one of the older boy's arms over his shoulders, Zelus then carried him towards their home. "Wait, where's Deimos?" Zelus questioned while looking around for his twin and Kratos grit his teeth as they approached the threshold of their home…

"_**They took him…"**_ The voice of young Kratos came out, though Naruto could also hear the voice of his older counterpart as well…

"Who took him?" Zelus questioned of his brother, only for him to pass out and a voice to echo in Naruto's ears…

"_**After the war with the Titans was won by the gods, the oracle foresaw the coming of the Marked-One, a mortal warrior who would single-handedly destroy all of Olympus. In fear of this prophecy, Zeus sent Ares and Athena to find and capture the Marked-One, Ares believed it to be Kratos' brother, Deimos… But because of his helplessness to save Deimos, on that day Kratos vowed that he would protect Zelus, and insure that his brother would live on… however, fate is rarely so kind."**_ The voice echoed while Naruto blinked as he found himself walking forward through an endless abyss, white everywhere when the new voice echoed in his ears…

"_**Kratos would be taken into the Spartan army, but his brother Zelus was not so fortunate. Caged like an animal and taken to the mountains to die, Zelus would fall to the underworld, coming of age with a thirst for vengeance, for the brother that had abandoned him."**_ The voice continued to explain only for Naruto to awaken from the almost dream like vision shortly after…

(Sparta…)

Naruto blinked his eyes open as he escaped from the vision, looking around for a moment, the ashen-skinned-warrior saw the home of Kratos from his childhood. _'At least between the two of us, you had a childhood… and a family, Kratos.'_ Naruto inwardly mused before shaking his head as he remembered how that family ended up. Scowling at the thought the ashen-warrior saw Samael giving him a strange look. _**"You seem troubled."**_ The Demon-Lord of Death noted and Naruto merely frowned while crossing his arms over his chest. Gazing at the house for only a second longer, he then turned on his heel and walked away from it silently.

"Just… lost in my memories…" The ashen-skinned warrior replied while walking beside of Thanatos, over to a large gate, which two Spartan-Soldiers opened for them. Walking over to another gate, Naruto and Samael walked onto a long path winding up the side of the "Mounts of Laconia". "How far is it to the temple from here?" Naruto questioned of Samael and the Demon-Lord reached up to rub his chin for a moment before answering the ashen-warrior.

"_**A shorter distance than what our Father once had to take. The bridges and stairs to the Temple have been repaired and are now more properly maintained. What with the death of the majority of monsters and beasts without the gods to create more, mortals have far more time and many less worries."**_ The Demon-Lord replied and Naruto raised a brow for a moment before silently nodding his head as he followed behind Samael. Coming out onto an old mountain path, Naruto walked with Samael up a long flight of stairs and came out on a cliff.

Frowning for only a moment when he noticed the rope bridge between the cliff and mountain to the other side, Naruto silently walked over it with Samael at his side. Looking around, Naruto could admit that there was a certain beauty to the mountains of Laconia, before humming lightly and looking to his guide. "Have you ever been to this temple before?" Naruto questioned, mostly to break the silence, and Samael smirked slightly in response.

"_**Only once, back when I was still mortal, for Zeus only banished myself and Agni when we were ten and father had betrayed the gods. Beelzebub and Astaroth, were conceived when my father was mortal, but their mothers were both daughters of Aphrodite, thus they are actually half-god. They lived on Olympus when they were young, probably why they are the most compelled to rule, they still enjoy being in power."**_ Samael explained and Naruto frowned, having never noticed that about the two, but could actually see them being the controlling types.

"_**Mammon is also half god, he being the son of our father when he was still a God. His mother feared for her son's safety and took him to the frozen west; Zeus saw this and branded the child with the mark we all bear before warning the Aesir of him, which eventually lead him to attack them. And of course Lilith is Aphrodite's daughter, thus not only our youngest sister, but also Beelzebub and Astaroth's aunt. She was branded and then banished to the depths of Hades by her own mother almost immediately after she was born."**_ Samael explained simply and Naruto raised a brow at the last bit for a moment before deciding not to care as what Kratos had done in the past _**really**_ didn't matter to him…

"So exactly how many children did Kratos have?" Naruto questioned flatly and an amused look crossed Samael's lips for a moment before answering.

"_**Besides we Demon-Lords, Father also had Calliope, she being our oldest sibling. But that is all I know of for a fact, any more are just speculation and rumor, some say one of Father's Spartan daughters was taken and raised by the Amazons, another one says that a son of Kratos escaped from Hades and was given power by a woman with wings who came from the heavens… but like I said, those are just a bunch of rumors."**_ Samael replied and Naruto frowned, wondering if perhaps there was something to those rumors, after all, Limbo, the uppermost layer of The Inferno, didn't seem to have a Demon-Lord to rule it…

Shaking his head as he walked across the bridge, Naruto and Samael then made their way up yet another flight of stairs. Naruto briefly twitched in annoyance; actually missing the constant attacks before finally seeing the temple up ahead. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes upon seeing the massive statue of Kratos standing outside of it. Shaking his head upon seeing the statue, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest while he and Samael approached the Temple. Seeing the other Children of Kratos sitting upon the steps of the temple, Naruto raised a brow upon seeing all of them in near-human forms, even Agni and Lilith, whom he'd been almost certain, were always in demonic forms.

Lilith was an oddly pale girl in human form, with no fangs, claws, wings, or anything else to truly set her apart from a normal human girl, albeit a very beautiful one, her skin was just a shade lighter than pallor gray, giving it an almost ashen quality, while the violet "Kratos brand" upon her left side stood out prominently upon her pale skin, her eyes however were still the familiar green color of her father, and that along with her long black hair, only served to enhance her now _**painfully obvious**_ heritage as the child of Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta, but her features and body-structure made her into little more than a young version of Aphrodite…

She was also wearing some clothing this time, though Naruto debated on it being actual clothes, with an elegant black leather chocker around her throat with a pair of chains coming from its sides that crossed over her chest and went under her arms, crossed over her back in an X, and then came back over her stomach where they joined together, a gold anklet is over her left ankle, Lilith also wears a loincloth, this one being purple with black marks however it is mostly wrapped around her hips and crossed just over her pelvis where it curved back and was tied to form eight long tails, and still left most of her completely exposed to view.

Oddly however, an object similar to the Golden Fleece is worn over her right arm, only with Twisting snakes formed onto the pauldron, the armlet portion of it is thinner and more intricate, the final plate attached to her forearm having two snakes twisting around and forming an Oroborus symbol overtop it. Worn under the "Oroborus Sheild" is a simple black leather bracer, mirrored by one worn over her left forearm, though chains wrap around her forearms and lead to the familiar pair of weapons on her back, known as the "Nemesis Whip", a gold armlet is also worn on her left bicep a spiral object known as "Calisto's Armlet" which had belonged to her grandmother at one time, also odd is that worn over her right thigh is the relic known as "Aphrodite's Garter" from her mother.

Nearby and also in human form was Agni, and while it was clear that Samael and Mammon had a very heavy resemblance to their father, Agni clearly took more from his mother. His face was sharper somehow less "unforgiving" and more regal looking than that of Kratos, though his eyes gave off an eerie green glow even in human form, his skin was deeply tanned to a bronze color, with a heavy muscular build like his father, a black Kratos Brand wrapped around his left side with glowing orange flame like scars in it unlike his siblings, his hair resembled short swept back spikes, and was black at the roots, however lightened until they turned crimson red at the tips, much like Yami's own, with a goatee on the tip of his chin mirroring his hair in color.

However he was also less "Human" than Lilith in this form, in that he had a pair of horns, curving up from his forehead then down behind his ears before pointing forward from under his pointed ears, a third glowing green eye at the center of his brow, the many scars that littered his body gave off a fierce hellish glow, and all of his nails were long and sharp like claws while also being a deep obsidian black color, and his toes bore a noticeable talon like quality.

He was also more clothed than Lilith, for which Naruto was thankful, wearing a pair of obsidian bracers over his forearms with a single row of studs down their length, black leather armor around his waist with the same line of studs down the front, a black loincloth that formed down from his hips and wrapped into a metal rings where it formed down his front, with flaming red marks on it, tattered old black pteruges falling around his hips and ass similar to Naruto's, a pair of obsidian greaves with a row of studs down their front, a skull chained to his right greave, and a chain wrapped around his neck, holding what looked like a jade green gem at his throat.

From what Naruto could see, Agni also had weapons, his "Chains of Torment" being the most prominent of them, the obsidian black spiked chains wrapping around his forearms, then his biceps, before falling down his back, a golden "Buckler" shield on his left arm, having bolts around its outer edge, with an almost eye shaped symbol placed directly at its center. Shaking his head for a moment, Naruto then looked to the other Children of Kratos, where he saw Beelzebub sitting on Astaroth's shoulder, the Barbarian Hammer held in the dusty Demon's hand.

Shivering only slightly at the sight of the familiar hammer, Naruto turned and saw Mammon, a frown over his face and what looked like a feathered cloak falling from his shoulders, a heavy looking iron waist-cincher around his waist, and a pair of heavy looking metal bracers / gauntlets over his arms. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Naruto looked back and saw Samael look at him before walking forward to his brothers and sisters, then turned and faced Naruto with them. _**"Welcome friend, to the Temple of Our Father, the Ghost of Sparta, the God Slayer, the Sinker of Atlantis, the True God of War, The Destroyer of Worlds, Kratos."**_ Samael stated while motioning with his arms towards the Temple and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why are we here?" Naruto questioned with a frown, crossing his arms as Mammon leaned forward with a scowl.

"Some of us do not have demonic magic, weapons, and relics to fight with… save for the ones I have retrieved from my lands." Mammon stated while looking around at his siblings with a noticeable glare, clearly being the child who took after his father the greatest out of The Fallen. "If I am to fight, I will need weapons and relics to do so. Otherwise I would be almost as ineffective as Beelzebub in battle." Mammon continued and the said pixie clearly took offence as she glared at her brother for the crack. Exhaling a bit of hellfire, Agni crossed his arms with a deep scowl on his face.

"**I am not so arrogant as to believe that my power alone can help me stay alive in the coming war, so I also seek to better myself and bolster my powers."** Agni suddenly stated, his voice a deep rumble that would send shivers down a lesser man's spine. Frowning deeply, Naruto walked forward, then reached to his left arm and pulled off Zeus's Aegis before tossing it over to Mammon who caught it and looked it over before scowling deeply.

"I already have a shield boy, the Sun Shield of the frozen west called the Svalinn, you can keep this for yourself." Mammon stated and Naruto blinked while catching the Aegis and looked to him quizzically, raising his arm, Mammon then formed a circular shield on his left arm with a woman's face in the center that gave off a soft glow. Looking it over for a moment, Naruto then reached up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"How strong is it?" Naruto queried of the warrior and Mammon grunted deeply before cracking his neck, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's able to withstand the heat of The Sun itself." He responded and Naruto let out a low whistle before looking to Agni who shook his head and tapped his own Shield.

"**My shield, The Ancile, is just as strong as the Aegis."** Agni stated and Naruto hummed for a moment before slipping Zeus' Aegis back on over his left arm. With that done, Naruto crossed his arms and looked up to the Temple of Kratos, his eyes mirroring those of Kratos himself for the briefest of moments.

"Within is a powerful weapon…" Mammon noted and Naruto turned to him with a raised bow. "However, it is said that our father left an enchantment to guard it, as a test of any who wish to have the weapon." Mammon noted and Naruto let out a low him as he looked at the Temple thoughtfully.

"_**Do not forget my friend that we must also find a faster way to transport our troops to the land of your Kami… Otherwise this war shall have ended for us long before it could even truly begin."**_ Samael suddenly reminded and Naruto silently nodded his head while looking to a visage of Kratos face upon the doors of the temple.

"Where exactly are Lysandra, Calliope, and Pandora?" Naruto questioned when he didn't see the three women among the children of Kratos and Beelzebub sighed.

"**Lysandra and Calliope went to visit their old home, we sent a loyal Spartan soldier to protect them. Pandora is another story, something about needing clothes, we sent another Spartan with her and warned him she was considered a daughter by our father."** Beelzebub explained and Naruto nodded his head absently before crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the doors to the temple.

"What's inside there?" Naruto asked and Lilith chose to speak up, the ashen-warrior mentally groaning as her voice sounded even _**more**_ tempting in this form than it had in her inhuman one.

"No one really knows, could be nothing, could be anything, but father supposedly left _**something**_ in there." Lilith replied in a semi-riddle like fashion, smirking slightly at an annoyed glare Naruto sent her.

"I hate riddles, got enough of those from the Kami." Naruto growled out and got nods of agreement from Agni, Samael, and Mammon, each of who had had to deal with that particular annoyance from the gods before. "In any case, lets find out just what this temple holds within it." Naruto then stated while walking up the steps and stopped before the temple doors as they suddenly gave off a glow, the eyes of Kratos visage glowing as his voice thundered forth as if he were still alive.

"_**Face thyself, and your fate shall be sealed…"**_ The voice echoed out ominously and Naruto rolled his eyes before walking forward and pushing the doors open. Stepping inside of the temple, Naruto looked up to see yet another statue of Kratos standing tall and clad in his God of War armor, two torches beside of it, with two staircases beside of those leading to a doorway behind the statue. Blinking at a sound, Naruto turned quickly only to curse as the temple doors slammed shut behind him. Looking around to see if anything else was going to happen, Naruto scowled before turning around with a slow shake of his head.

"I hate it when that happens." The ashen-warrior grumbled to himself, and then walked to the stairs at his left. Making his way up the stairs, Naruto soon came up behind the statue and walked through the doorway to find an old throne and raised a brow for a moment. Walking over to the throne, Naruto looked behind it and around it, then stood back with a frown. "Nothing here." He mumbled to himself before walking around, behind the wall behind the throne and saw a large mostly shattered mirror was positioned at the opposite end of the hall. Tilting his head to one side, Naruto frowned as vague memories of the broken mirror came to him before walking up to the mirror, then seeing a strange black and white colored reflection of himself within it.

"What the hell…" Naruto mumbled while walking up to the mirror and looked at himself for a moment. However, he then widened his eyes as the chains on the reflections arms started to glow brightly, then unraveled from his forearms and slid to the ground. Looking at the broken mirror in shock for a moment, Naruto then looked to his own wrists and widened his eyes upon seeing his own chains still remained. Slowly reaching towards the broken mirror, Naruto then cursed as his reflection somehow reached out and grabbed onto his wrist.

Quickly placing his free hand against the broken mirror, Naruto grit his teeth and roared while pulling his wrist back and took several steps back from the broken mirror, while his reflection began to glow… Soon in the place of his reflection, was a much younger form of him, one that made Naruto look on in shock as he found himself somehow staring at himself, but the version of him he was staring at was from back before he'd been changed into the Ghost of Konoha…

The form was of a teenager, somewhere between sixteen and seventeen years old, he had a familiar head of spiky hair, a Konoha Hittai-ate over his forehead, three whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks, an open Chunin vest overtop a familiar jacket with a spiral on his left bicep, a long trench-coat with a strap over his chest and short sleeves over that, flames trailing at its edge, a pair of pants with the legs rolled up, a black belt worn around his waist, wrappings over his right thigh with a Kunai case over it, calf-length black Shinobi-Sandals, AnBu style greaves worn over them, and a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal plates at the back of his fists.

"You… but it can't be, you." Naruto whispered quietly to himself while the reflection opened its eyes to reveal a pair of dazzling azure blue orbs. The Reflection then crouched down and ran out of the mirror before jumping onto Naruto and slamming a fist into his face, causing the former blond to grunt in pain. Grabbing the copies wrist with one of his own hands, Naruto glared into the azure blue orbs of his reflection, then moved back into a roll and kicked him back. Twisting into a crouch, Naruto watched his reflection flip backwards into midair and then land on the ground, one hand on the ground and a frown across his face.

"_It was your fault!"_ The reflection growled out angrily while forming a Rasengan into its right hand, Naruto reaching back and unsheathing the Blades of Pandora as he did. _"They all died because of you!"_ The reflection roared out while lunging at Naruto, the ashen-warrior raising his right arm and quickly parrying the attack with the Golden Fleece. Grunting lightly, his reflection stumbled back and Naruto brought one foot up before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying back. Cursing in midair, the reflection made a familiar T-shaped hand sign and suddenly two more of him appeared at his sides.

"Aw crap… and I really miss being able to use that Jutsu." Naruto muttered under his breath as the clones caught his reflections outstretched arms. Rearing the reflection back, the clones then launched him directly at Naruto, the ashen-warrior twitching as his reflection slammed into him and caused him to slide back along the ground. Gritting his teeth Naruto twisted the Blades of Pandora around in hand and dug them into the ground to slow himself down. The reflection used this opportunity to grab his throat and then started to slam his fist into Naruto's face repeatedly.

Grunting as he did, the furious Ghost of Konoha slammed his fist into his copies face with the Gauntlet of Zeus, sending him flying into the air. Getting back onto his feet and pulling his Blades of Pandora out of the ground, Naruto then narrowed his eyes as the clones ran towards him. Crouching down, Naruto then activated The Boots of Hermes and launched forward, slamming into one of the clones and bringing it down to the ground hard, where it instantly went up in a poof of smoke. Throwing his arm back when he did, Naruto sent one of his Blades of Pandora into the other clone, causing it to dispel as well while the reflection of his past hit the ground with a grunt.

Getting back to his feet, Naruto cracked his neck and rubbed his left shoulder for a moment, while his reflection twisted around and flipped into a crouch, a frown on his face. Twirling the Blades of Pandora in hand for a moment, Naruto then placed them onto his back and cracked his knuckles. "I believe this farce of a battle has gone on for more than long enough." Naruto decided while holding one hand to the side and forming a bolt of Zeus's Fury into his hand. Widening its eyes, the reflection had only a microsecond to duck out of the way as the bolt of lightning slammed into the ground where he had been only a moment before.

Frowning darkly, Naruto formed a bolt of Zeus's Fury into either of his hands before throwing them both towards his reflection. However, the stubborn creature evaded both bolts of Lightning before smirking as it formed the T shaped hand seal once more. Instantly dozens of clones appeared before dispersing around the room, Naruto twitching violently as he lost track of the original. "Of course… and I can't believe I actually forgot how much I used to use that damn Jutsu back when I was still a stupid kid." Naruto grumbled aloud as several of the clones rushed towards him, the Ashen-Warrior merely frowning as he formed Cronos Scythe into his hands and twisted into a swing, slicing them all apart where they instantly dispelled.

Smirking to himself, Naruto turned and saw two of the clones coming at him with Rasengan's in hand. "Looking back at what I used to be now… I really can't believe I was ever this stupid." Naruto muttered while forming Charon's mask into his hand and pushing his energy into the mask, sent a blast of green flames into the incoming clones, causing them to dispel as well. Putting the mask away, Naruto then formed Typhon's Bane and pulled back on the wind string, causing some of the clones to look on in confusion. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto fired multiple blasts of wind from the bow that flew into and destroyed several clones. Closing his eyes as several of the clones came running at him, Naruto then held the bow upwards.

Pushing his power up into the bow, the Ghost of Konoha unleashed a massive whirlwind that destroyed all the clones around him in one fell swoop. Cracking his neck, Naruto put the bow away as several more clones came running at him, only to duck down while several more jumped off of their backs and came at him with what looked like "Fuuton: Rasengans" in hand. "Not a bad idea, still stupid though…" Naruto mumbled while then channeling Poseidon's Rage through his body, causing Lightning to shoot out and into the mass of clones, dispelling them instantly as well.

Landing on the ground once the attack was done, Naruto cracked his neck and pulled the Claws of Hades out and crouched down. Watching as the clones stayed back, Naruto rolled his eyes and summoned the spirits of several Ghouls, which then lunged passed him and into the fray of clones. The clones and Ghouls fought against one another, tearing their way through each other evenly before finally both the clones and the ghouls dispelled. Putting the Claws of Hades away, Naruto walked forward and looked around for his reflection with a deep scowl across his face that even Kratos would have be proud of.

"Alright, I don't know what you are, and I _really_ don't care, show yourself now before you piss me off more than I already am!" Naruto shouted while looking around, only to hear a rumble and looked down, only to grunt as the reflection came out of the ground and socked him in the jaw. Falling back, Naruto landed with a grunt, then reached up to rub his jaw while his reflection landed in a crouch, only to open a pair of familiar toad like eyes, which in turn made Naruto grunt. "Crap I really am getting old, I forgot about Sage-Mode too… how many damn tricks did I used to have anyways?" Naruto wondered to himself quietly then flipped back to his feet as his copy crouched down with a frown and then launched forward, slamming a fist into his gut and sending him flying back into the broken mirror at the end of the hall.

"_Why are you even alive! You've killed everyone you cared about, slaughtered innocent people, destroyed souls! And all for what!"_ The reflection demanded while grabbing Naruto by his throat and slamming his fist into his face. Gritting his teeth and snarling, Naruto quickly reached up and grabbed the reflections fist before he could hit him again. Gripping the fist tightly, Naruto heard his reflection hiss in pain before literally giving the reflection a boot to the chest, sending him skidding back while Naruto pushed himself out of the mirror. Landing on the ground with a light grunt, the Ghost of Konoha then stalked forward and took several deep breaths of air, his eyes glaring at the form of his former self furiously.

"I do what I do, because the Kami dared to kill me after I had served them for sixty long years! I do this because I can no longer stomach the Gods of this or any other land and how they treat we mortals as little more than pawns! I will not wait, I will not rest until every last God _or_ Kami has been eradicated from the face of this planet!" Naruto roared out in response while his reflection narrowed his eyes and crouched back while placing one foot against the wall behind him.

"_So that's it then… all this is about is your own petty, Revenge? You're no different than Sasuke if that's all!"_ The reflection exclaimed before kicking off of the wall and launching at Naruto, twisting around into a kick to Naruto's chest and shattering part of the mirror behind him. _"Revenge doesn't bring us anything but pain and suffering, I mean c'mon look what it's done to you already!"_ The reflection reminded while then motioning to the Ghost of Konoha, Naruto silently looking down to his ashen skin before closing his eyes as he stood up and faced his reflection.

"It wasn't my thirst for vengeance that did _this_ to me…" Naruto stated while holding up his hands, showing his ashen skin before gritting his teeth as he glared at his reflection heatedly. "It was my own weakness that turned me into this thing! I wanted to live, I wasn't willing to die, and I did live, I killed Madara and saved the world, but in return, Yami changed me into a monster! Because I… no… because _you_ were too damn weak to face your own death!" Naruto shouted at his reflection before he then pointed to the scar on his torso where Tsukuyomi had stabbed him with the Kusanagi.

"But that wasn't how I got this skin, nor was it that that gave me this scar! It was never revenge that did this to me! I pledged myself to serve the Kami, so that they might rid me of my nightmares, I saved Amaterasu from the Shinigami, I slaughtered Orochimaru, and I even hunted down Yami in order to stop her for the Kami! And then, when all I wish is to forget what I've done, they deny me even that! And then, when I'm at my weakest Tsukuyomi and Susanoo decide to so graciously repay me for all my years of loyalty and service to them, by _literally_ stabbing me in the back!" Naruto shouted furiously, his body shaking in rage, even as familiar wisps of black fire slowly started to form over his body.

"Rage** of **_**the **__**Fallen!"**_ The Ashen-Warrior exclaimed loudly as the black flames completely covered his form completely. Narrowing his golden-amber eyes, Naruto then reached back and pulled the Blade of Olympus from thin air before tightly gripping its hilt with both hands. In response to this, his reflection merely took a deep breath before closing his eyes in concentration. However, as soon as he opened them he too was quickly covered in what looked like flames, only with symbols over his torso and his bangs pointing upward like horns…

"_Whatever you say, Teme, but I'm not going to let you ruin the world like Sasuke and Madara tried to!"_ The Reflection shouted at Naruto, the ashen-warrior narrowing his eyes before lunging forward. His reflection did so as well, only to twist around and throw an arm made of Chakra at him. However, Naruto rolled forward, under the arm and then sliced it in half with the Blade of Olympus. His Reflection shouted in pain as he did, recoiling as if his own arm had been severed. Taking a step back, the reflection looked at Naruto warily for a moment, but the Ghost of Konoha then twisted around and sent an arc of energy from the Blade that slammed into his reflection, knocking him back once more.

Falling to the ground and hacking up a bit of blood, the reflection then looked up as Naruto moved forward with incredible speed and grabbed him by his throat. Lifting the fake up into the air, Naruto narrowed his eyes onto him dangerously, even as he tried to claw at his wrist. _**"I do not seek to destroy the world, only the Gods who lord themselves over humans!"**_ Naruto stated simply and his reflection then kicked him in the chest, the ashen-warrior sliding back before digging the Blade of Olympus into the ground to keep himself from sliding too far back.

"_Are you really that insane! Their fucking gods! You can't destroy them or you'll cause the world to whither away! Just look what Kratos caused when he destroyed only a few of the Olympians!"_ The Reflection shouted at Naruto and the ashen-warrior merely scoffed before leaning the Blade of Olympus into his shoulder.

"_**Gods or not, I will no longer allow them to torment humans, I will no longer stomach them punishing us whenever they see fit! The Olympians may have been the worst of the gods, but even our so-called mother murdered someone in cold blood when he **__**accidentally**__** shot an arrow at her!"**_ Naruto stated as calmly as he was able, his reflection twitching violently at that as he formed a Rasenshuriken into either hand…

"_Oh yeah thanks, I almost forgot our mother actually __**is**__ a Kami! How can you say you'll kill them all when she is one herself! I won't let you murder our own mother, I don't care if she left us on this world, at least we know her!"_ The Reflection declared before lunging forward and slamming the two Rasenshuriken into Naruto, however then widened his eyes as Naruto blocked with the Blade of Olympus.

"_**I could care less about her, if she wants to leave me alone, so be it then, but that does not mean I'll ever be a family with her! She abandoned me when I was just a baby because of her "Duty", whatever nonsense she spouted about being burned by Kyuubi makes no sense, especially considering that she was the one to hold it prior to me!"**_ Naruto reminded the reflection, before pushing down on the blade, absorbing the Chakra from his Reflection's Rasenshuriken and rammed his shoulder into him. Roaring out, the ashen-warrior then ran forward, into the wall behind the throne and embedded the reflection into it.

"_**It should be clear what is truly going on even to one such as you. My mother could not take care of me in her mortal form when it was dead, the Kyuubi's Tainted Chakra might burn her godly body, but I somehow doubt that's the case. She couldn't resurrect herself or people would start to ask too many questions… however, that still doesn't explain why she left me in Konoha instead of taking me with her!"**_ Naruto growled out while rearing back his arm and slamming his fist into his reflection's face. Yelping the reflection felt his head fly back before looking at Naruto with one eye open.

"_**I do not know her reason for abandoning me… nor do I care. If she would rather be without me, then so be it, I will let her have her solitude… all alone, without even her accursed brothers for company, she can live an eternity in the same hell she put me in for Sixty years…"**_ Naruto hissed before stabbing his reflection in the stomach with the Blade of Olympus, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Watching his reflection widen his eyes, Naruto then twisted the blade and sent an energy bolt through it into him, causing him to catch on fire. Quickly reaching up, Naruto ripped the Konoha-Hittai-Ate from the reflections forehead and held it in his hand for a moment.

Absently pulling the Blade of Olympus from his reflection, the blond heard him fall to the ground with a plop while putting the Blade of Olympus away. Looking at the Hittai-Ate, Naruto reached up with his free hand and traced the familiar spiral-leaf symbol on it before looking at his reflection on the metal. _'By the Kami, what have I become…?'_ The ashen-warrior wondered silently as he lifted a hand to his changed features then closed his eyes, the Rage of The Fallen fading away, and leaving The Ghost of Konoha in its wake.

'_Death. The Destroyer… of worlds._' An aged and faraway voice suddenly echoed out in the Ashen-Warrior's mind, causing him to quickly turn and look around for who had spoken. Seeing no one, Naruto clenched his hand over the old Konoha-Hittai-Ate he'd taken from his reflection and then let out a sigh. Looking back down at the object for a moment more, Naruto then tied it around his waist, allowing the metal plate to fall onto his right hip as a reminder of where he came from…

Looking around now that his reflection was finally gone, Naruto turned around to find his reflections corpse had completely burned away. Gazing at the wall where he'd been pinned, the ashen-warrior was surprised to see something shining behind the stone. _'What the hell is that?'_ He wondered to himself for a moment before frowning deeply, the ashen-warrior then walking over to the wall and yanking the object out. Holding it at his side for a moment, Naruto then raised a brow upon seeing a chain blade. "It can't be…" He mumbled before breaking away some more of the wall and yanking out a second Chain-Blade, identical to the first one.

Each was a heavily curved weapon that tapered to a razor sharp point, a row of sharp spikes lining the front of the blades like a saw, the guard for each of them was simple in design, having no real unique aspect, the handle was equally un-unique in that it was simple and wrapped in black leather, a ring at the pommel attaching to a pair of long obsidian chains, the only strange part of the blades was the oddly glowing Omega symbol emblazoned on their sides…

Raising a brow for a moment as he stared at the weapons, Naruto frowned while turning them around in his hands. The blades were clearly meant to either replace, or be used in the same manner as the many different Chain-Blades that Kratos had wielded in his life, however Naruto also felt that they were also much heavier than the Blades of Pandora. However, given that Pandora was essentially the daughter of the God of The Forge, it stood to reason she was simply able to forge the Blades in a way to reduce their overall weight. That would also mean that these were most likely some kind of Mortal weapon, possibly imbued with magic by Kratos when he was the God of War.

"Not much use to me, I have the Blades of Pandora for weapons, making obtaining these all but completely pointless… unless Mammon wanted them." Naruto noted to himself before looking around and then sighed as he gripped the chain-blades hilts. Walking back to the stairs of the temple, the blond walked down their length and rolled his eyes as the doors opened for him. Walking out of the temple, Naruto looked over to Mammon and held up the weapons. "I take it you wanted these?" Naruto asked flatly and Mammon walked over and took the two weapons before nodding his head.

"The Blades of Sparta, our father had the Spartan Blacksmiths forge them before his war against the Gods began. These are his own modified version of the old "Blades of Chaos" he once wielded. He planned on giving them to a champion from Sparta, though I know not whom he had in mind." Mammon stated while holding up the blades and a frown crossed Naruto's features as he remembered **those** blades quiet well. Shaking his head, Naruto walked away from Mammon as the chains from the Blades of Sparta wrapped around The Demon Lord's forearms. Making his way to Samael, Naruto gave the Demon Lord of Death an annoyed look.

"I know of a way to get us and our armies both to Takamagagara." Naruto stated while looking at Samael and the Demon lord raised a brow in interest. "But I'll explain that to you later… for the moment I'll go and pay my last respects to the fallen." He mused aloud while walking passed Samael, and back down into Sparta. Samael couldn't help a slight chuckle as he watched the Ashen-Warrior make his way into the city, his fellow Demon Lords watching on behind him.

"He's an unusual fellow isn't he?" Astaroth noted aloud and Beelzebub snickered into her hands before crossing her arms behind her neck.

"**For a mortal, maybe dear brother, but I sense there is more to him than meets the eye."** The Tiny Demoness noted aloud and a strange smirk suddenly crossed over Samael's features as he leaned into his staff.

"Judging from the look on your face, I take it that you know something about him then, right dear brother?" Lilith questioned of her older brother and Samael nodded his head silently before chuckling lightly.

"_**Can none of you sense it, brothers, sisters… are you all truly so blind that it eludes all but me?"**_ Samael questioned of them and a deep scowl crossed over Mammon's lips as he turned to his older brother.

"Stop speaking in riddles Samael, what is it that you know of him?" Mammon demanded and a sly grin crossed the features of his older brother, the very incarnation of Death itself to mortals.

"_**It is quite simple dear siblings… he is a God Slayer, a Ghost from the past, a Destroyer of Worlds."**_ Samael explained darkly, the grim smile forming across his lips disturbing even Mammon. However, when he thought about the words for a moment, Mammon suddenly felt his eyes widen before snarling.

"It can't be! He can't be…!" Mammon started to say but Samael silenced him, by silently holding up a hand and commanding a chain that wrapped around his face. Growling angrily, Mammon reached up and tried to rip the chain from his face while Samael gripped the shaft of his scythe and leaned into it with that same grim smile still spread across his lips.

"Brother dear, what is it about him that makes you silence brother Mammon, it sounds most amusing." Lilith noted with a certain twinkle in her amber gold eyes, Samael merely chuckling as he looked to the sky, a set of storm clouds starting to form overhead.

"_**That you will have to learn for yourself dear Sister… but for now, all you need know… is that this is it… the beginning of the end."**_ Samael replied while Astaroth looked to Beelzebub, the tiny Demoness shrugging her shoulders before yawning and leaning back where she was sitting on his shoulder. Mammon merely glared at his older brother before crossing his arms and walking over to the side, glaring out over Sparta from their position. Completely left out of the loop is Lilith, the Demoness of Lust tilting her head to one side before shrugging her shoulders and sitting down to wait for the ashen-warrior's return…

(?)

Naruto made his way across a grassy field walking through the tall grass, old memories started to come to Naruto from Kratos' past. Shaking his head as they came, Naruto soon walked to a pair of stones and knelt down before them. "I… remember this place." Naruto whispered quietly to himself, then looked up and saw a familiar tree; only it had grown as well. "It was here, he carved Calliope a flute here…" Naruto whispered before reaching a hand forward, placing it atop one of the stones resting in the field. "Calliope and Lysandra, he put these here as grave stones…" Naruto mumbled before narrowing his eyes onto the rocks and standing up with a frown.

"Since they're both alive now, maybe I should just pulverize these worthless rocks." Naruto mused aloud before looking to the side when he heard a slight noise from behind him. Turning his head slightly he watched Lysandra walk over and stop next to him, looking at the graves with him.

Idly, Naruto looked to Lysandra and saw why Kratos had been so taken with her, she was a beauty, her features were sharp and her eyes carried a softness belied by her Spartan heritage, however her physique seemed to suggest she did some kind of exercise, and her skin was fair, her long dark locks fell down her back, held that way by a blue hair band, she was dressed in a long white dress with a blue jacket of some kind overtop it, and a pair of simple sandals unlike the leather ones worn by Naruto or Kratos.

"I don't think that's necessary, its not everyday someone gets to look at their own grave and tell the tale…" Lysandra spoke while Naruto nodded his head silently, gazing at the graves without looking to her. "You're the one who helped my daughter and the… Demon Lords to free me, are you not?" Lysandra questioned of the ashen-skinned warrior and Naruto silently nodded his head while not looking at her. "Then I wish to offer my gratitude for your assistance. It is very much appreciated." Lysandra then added while crossing her arms behind her back and Naruto closed his eyes.

"It was nothing…" Naruto replied simply and crossed his arms over his chest while Lysandra looked at him strangely.

"They say that like my husband Kratos, that you're seeking to destroy the gods of your land… is that true?" Lysandra questioned of the ashen-skinned warrior and Naruto opened one eye before looking over to her.

"And what if it is?" Naruto retorted while glaring at the woman with one eye, though he felt an annoying sting in the back of his head as he did.

"You do know that in the end it will not help anyone… Attacking and killing gods will only bring destruction, look at what happened to these lands when Kratos killed the Olympians, do you want your lands to suffer also?" Lysandra replied and Naruto couldn't help but twitch as he remembered that Lysandra was essentially Kratos's voice of reason. She was the only one who could calm Kratos, who could convince him that he needed to stop, and the one time he didn't listen to her, it had cost him both her own and Calliope's lives…

"What I do now, I do not just myself. The gods are treacherous and petty, I was cursed by one of them for the horrors I created, then served them as a slave for sixty long years, and when all I wished for was that they take my memories away; instead, they literally stabbed me in the back… What's worse is they have cursed and tormented the souls of other mortals as well. Mortals everywhere, The Fallen, Medusa, Midas, Adonis, Prometheus, they have all suffered because of their whims. I cannot tolerate this any longer… I will make them suffer for their actions!" Naruto explained while narrowing his eyes on the sky, the moon silently shining overhead.

"More death and destruction? When will it finally end?" Lysandra questioned and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, only for his eyes to widen as he recognized the tone of voice she was using and even the words she was speaking. "You say you do this for other's?" Lysandra asked with a shake of her head then gave a dark look to the ash-covered warrior. "But the truth is that you do this for yourself." Lysandra stated and Naruto brought a hand to his head as he realized Lysandra's words were similar now, to what she had said to Kratos so long ago… the one time he hadn't listened to her…

"Do you think I don't know that?" Naruto demanded while turning to face the woman, her arms crossed over her chest and a defiant look on her face. "I know, with the death of each god I'll cause some horrible plague or amount of destruction… but I can't stop! I have no choice now! My own mother was a Kami, no not just a Kami, the Sun-Goddess and leader of the Gods in my land herself! My uncle, the Moon God killed me with my other Uncle the God of the Sea! Every fiber of my being feels betrayed on some level, my very soul is screaming at me to make them all pay for what they did!" Naruto shouted and saw a surprised look cross Lysandra's features at that tidbit of information.

However it soon faded and all was silent between them, Naruto taking several deep breaths in an attempt to quell his rising temper while Lysandra sighed. Crossing her arms, the woman then turned her back to the Ashen-Warrior and walked a few paces away from him. "Vengeance won't bring you peace…" She stated and Naruto let out a breath and looked away from the woman, all too aware of that simple fact.

"I know… but I can't turn back now. The Fallen also need me for what was done to them as well." Naruto replied and Lysandra was silent, then walked away from the ashen-warrior, back into Sparta while Naruto palmed his face. "The only one able to brave your fury… right Kratos?" Naruto questioned while looking to the sky, then reached back and pulled out the Blade of Olympus. Looking at the sword for a moment, Naruto then stabbed it into the ground and created a shimmering blue portal, walking into the portal, the blond looked back towards where Lysandra had been for a moment, before leaving entirely… he still had other graves to visit after all…

(Takamagahara…)

Amaterasu mentally sighed as she looked out from one of the windows in her home in heaven. She gazed out over the island below, feeling the pure malice and evil radiating from the monsters that Susanoo had literally dragged to their island as a buffer for whatever forces Naruto brought with him. _'Given who he was with, it'll be a grand army that will destroy everything in its path… including us.'_ Amaterasu thought to herself while looking on silently, leaning her cheek into one hand as she gazed out at the island with a thoughtful frown. However these were not her only thoughts, they were not her only worries, and this whole situation was indeed practically killing her with worry as she tried to figure out a way for both her Sochi and her Brothers to survive.

She was after all, a Goddess who radiated light and warmth; she didn't have it in her to be cruel or spiteful. She couldn't even stay mad for extended periods of time, and the worst punishment she ever gave someone was that time with Tsukuyomi! Susanoo was a prankster when they were little, and always loved getting a rise out of her. This was of course something that Naruto had sadly inherited from his uncle. And yet even after Susanoo trampled her rice-fields, filled up heavens irrigation ditches, threw a dead horse into her house, killed her handmaidens, and threw his own excrement all over her temple, all she did was seal herself into a cave and cause the sun to go out as a result. Granted she kept a bow and quiver with her at all times afterwards on the off chance he decided to go back to his drunken rowdy ways.

Her father on the other hand was thoroughly pissed, add on numerous pissed off Kami and Susanoo didn't get away from THAT little stunt without punishment. He'd had both his beard and mustache cut off, his finger and toenails pulled out, and then their father had banished him from Takamagahara. Unfortunately she was easy, and him giving her the Kusanagi no Tsurugi as atonement for his actions was enough for her to forgive him after her furious father had actually banished the moron… the fact he had a wife with him didn't hurt either. Though she didn't let him back into Heaven, instead he'd made a palace for himself somewhere on earth… and she really needed to visit her nephews and nieces sometime.

Shaking her head of her absent thoughts of her extended family, Amaterasu then thought about her other moronic brother and growled slightly. Oh yes, then there was the time Tsukuyomi murdered Uke-Mochi, the food goddess. She got a headache just _thinking_ about that mess! She had personally asked Tsukuyomi to meet with the Goddess in a meeting on her behalf, because he was one of the more levelheaded Kami, at least compared to Susanoo, and she figured he'd keep to etiquette and all would be well…

Things went to hell however when the Goddess made a feast for them to partake of, while it looked nice and smelled divine according to Tsukuyomi, she'd literally shit, barfed, and generally made it in the foulest, most disgusting way imaginable. He'd been so utterly disgusted by how she'd made the, admittedly exquisite, feast that he said she was impure before he killed the Goddess on the spot. And what did she, Amaterasu, do when she found out? How did she punish him? The idiot actually _killed_ a Goddess, and not just any Goddess, no; she was Inari's wife as well!

So, you may ask what she did to him for doing what he did and it's fairly simple really… She moved herself to another part of Takamagahara and said she'd never look at him again! The fact that he was the moon and she the sun never even registered to her at the time, he was used to never being around her, so it wasn't like he cared, but she thought he'd freeze or something since she was the source of warmth for almost everyone in Takamagahara and on the planet below. And honestly, what was she thinking, he murders a goddess and she moves away from him! Sometimes, she could swear she was too forgiving of her brother's and their stupid antics, more Tsukuyomi than Susanoo as he at least had a problem with drinking too much Sake.

Huffing for a moment, Amaterasu tried to figure out what she did after the "Two Morons", as she currently liked to think of them, killed her Sochi! Something that she, for all rights, should've had them executed over! And while she had indeed had kids before, they were all born as adults, and she hadn't actually given birth to them, not to mention they were three goddesses and they had all come from Susanoo's Sword… yeah… she still blushed whenever she saw that stupid sword now.

Shaking her head of those disturbing memories, Amaterasu frowned when she realized she'd been so distraught over Naruto dying, she'd never actually gotten around to punishing her two moronic brothers. Add on the fact her Sochi was more or less becoming "The God-Slayer" reborn and they had quickly thought to prepare defenses against the coming storm he would surely bring, basically distracting her from dishing out punishment in the process. _'I shouldn't get so distracted… but then again, my Sochi is trying to kill both my little brothers… they do deserve it, but I don't want to see them dead…'_ Amaterasu thought to herself and then sighed while rubbing her face, wishing for what felt like the millionth time that her life wasn't so hard.

She also wished she hadn't had to lie to Naruto about why she couldn't have taken care of him. It wasn't that Kyuubi could burn her, well it could, but not when she possessed a mortal body. It was actually her having to resurrect her mortal self since everyone knew she had "Died" that night, and then someone figuring out she wasn't a normal human. Uzumaki Kushina had been the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi for years, as she was also Amaterasu and a Kami, she was easily able to suppress that bitch of a fox. Unfortunately, this was a double-edged sword in that while she could suppress the fox, it also meant she couldn't just magically reappear or questions would be asked.

None of those questions she wanted to have answered lest her offspring be put into danger unlike anything he'd faced until he'd grown up. Among the largest of those many fears was that Amatsu-Mikaboshi would kidnap her Sochi and use him against her. As for why she never brought him with her to Takamagahara, besides him only being Half Kami, it was also because of Kyuubi burning her godly form, she couldn't touch him, so it'd be hell trying to raise him… Admittedly she'd also thought, no, _believed_ that Sarutobi would be able to take care of him… and every Kami in Takamagahara knew how _that_ had eventually worked out.

Sighing sadly, Amaterasu crossed her arms and pulled her knees up to her chin while looking down to the island below. Her Sochi was now the new God-Slayer, she was a Omikami he was most likely going to slay, and her moronic brothers had gotten her into yet another mess with their antics… _"I'm sorry Sochi… so very, very sorry I couldn't help you…'_ Amaterasu thought to herself while closing her eyes, silently awaiting the next move, either from Naruto, or her brothers…

(Voice: _In the world flooded by Kratos upon the defeat of Poseidon, none were more affected than Athens. Perhaps as some final punishment from the God of The Sea for not choosing him as their patron the city was now nearly consumed by the ocean. However, Naruto came here, not for the city, but for the bluffs that overlooked the Agean Sea, the same bluffs that Kratos himself had visited, many times before…_)

(Suicide Bluffs…)

Naruto found himself exiting the portal he'd created and came to a stop on the "Suicide Bluffs" from Kratos's past. Walking forward, over the ancient depiction of a phoenix upon the top of the bluffs, Naruto approached the ledge that Kratos had stood upon so many times before… Looking down to the waters below, Naruto blinked as the memories of the cliff stood out in his mind. Moving one-foot forward, Naruto heard several rocks fall down before bringing his leg back and looking to the sky. "Kami-Sama… what have I become?" Naruto wondered aloud while turning his eyes away from the sky and turning his back to the ledge.

Walking over to the side, Naruto saw a spear and shield dug into the ground and slowly walked forward, before kneeling down where they lay. _**'Hello… Brother.'**_ The voice of Kratos echoed in Naruto's mind as he looked to the old grave for a moment, then to the weapons used as a headstone. "I hope you have somehow found your freedom in death, Deimos. For your brother still has not…" Naruto whispered while looking down to the grave of Deimos, the lost brother of Kratos and Zelus…

Looking down for only a moment longer, Naruto then got up and quickly turned on his heel and started to make his way towards the steps leading down the side of the cliffs, only to stop at a sound. Looking up, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw two white winged warriors flying through the air towards Athens. Frowning as they did, Naruto turned to look at the grave of Deimos for a moment longer before frowning and making his way down the suicide bluffs. As he did so, and unseen by the Ghost of Konoha, a tanned hand slowly made its way out of the dirt, soon followed by yet another as a heavily muscled figure pulled his way out of the dirt…

Meanwhile, Naruto made his way down the Canyon of Sorrow with a frown, soon coming out on a path leading to a doorway that was spewing water. Looking to the side, Naruto saw a statue of Athena, its body submerged by water up to its neck. "Alright, if Kratos memories are right, then that is the way to the Temple of The Oracle… it must've been flooded when Poseidon died at Kratos's hands I guess they weren't prepared for this kind of thing happening to them, unlike The Spartans…" Naruto reasoned to himself before jumping into the water and swimming towards a doorway. Making his way over to the doorway, Naruto then launched himself into it.

Throwing the Blades of Pandora forward against the current, Naruto then had to reel himself through it. Coming to the next level, Naruto did the same, constantly making his way further and further upwards. Soon enough, the Ashen-Warrior came to the topmost portion that he could reach and narrowed his eyes. Crouching in the water for a moment, he then soared through the water and soon came out and into the remains of what had once been The Oracle's Temple. However, Naruto stayed low in the water and narrowed his eyes when he saw several strange, yet also vaguely familiar, figures walking around the ruined temple.

Each of the strange figures was as white skinned as he, Mammon, Lilith, or even Amaterasu were, however they all had on blue clothes with silver or gold armor with a strange bird motif to it, much like him they had white hair but unlike him it was long on them, and they wore helmets that completely covered their faces from view, and a pair of billowing white wings stretching out from their backs with what looked like blue ribbons somehow weaved into the feathers, but one, the female, was carrying what appeared to be the "Spear of Destiny" and had Helios Sun-Shield on their opposite arm, surprising him greatly as he thought he'd left those in the Inferno. Though the other, the male, had a different golden spear and shield in his own hands.

'_Copies… they must've copied those weapons at some point since a similar being had them in the Inferno… then they could they have an army of warriors who fight like me or Kratos…'_ Naruto realized before quietly swimming closer to the beings, as they seemed to be looking around for something. One of the bird-armored warriors seemed to notice him and Naruto quickly ducked underwater when he turned back around to check. While he was normally not one to shy away from a good fight, these beings were admittedly strange, and he needed to know just what the hell they were since one had infiltrated The Inferno. Coming back to the surface, Naruto swam under a barrel and used it to block the being's view of him.

Keeping close enough to hear them, yet far enough that the barrel obscured any kind of view of him, Naruto quietly swam closer to the strange beings while the bigger of the two, a male this time, kicked a wall down and looked inside of it. _"Have you found her yet?"_ The female of the two questioned impatiently and the big male grunted while twisting his Staff in hand for a moment and then placing it and his Shield onto his back with a frown.

"_Had I found her, I would tell you, and you wouldn't even need bother to ask me, Cassandra."_ The man reminded the woman darkly while making his way around the ruins, the woman "Cassandra" stalking up to him from behind.

"_Don't talk back to me, Achilles, and stop wasting precious time. This place is no longer for the likes of our kind and you know it."_ Cassandra reminded only for Naruto's eyes to bolt open, as he was well aware of whom Achilles was from Kratos's scattered memories. _'Wait… Cassandra, she was a mortal woman Apollo gifted with the power of foresight because of her beauty, then cursed so that no one would ever believe her when she wouldn't be his consort… and Achilles, he's a long dead hero of great renown… what are they doing in a place like this, and why do they look like that?'_ Naruto wondered to himself with a frown and then inwardly smirked when he saw that Achilles foot, or rather his heel, was heavily armored.

'_At least he learned from that mistake.'_ The Ashen-Warrior mused to himself before swimming closer to the two as Achilles threw several rocks into the water before grunting and crossing his arms over his chest. _"You may be happy to have been revived by our lady, but I am not so amused with this… __**existence**__ I am forced to endure."_ The former warrior growled out at Cassandra before turning on his heel and crouching down, placing his hand onto the ground silently.

"_She's one girl, a still __**living**__ girl no less, Achilles, certainly a Hero of your caliber can find someone like that in this all but abandoned ruin easily."_ Cassandra remarked snidely and a growl reverberated from Achilles chest as he got up and turned towards her, the glare from behind his helmet clear to anyone watching.

"_Girl or not, she's a child of a God, finding her will not be as simple as you seem to believe it to be."_ The man reminded darkly and then stomped off to the side, kicking down a wall with one quick swing of his leg. _'Nice to know he hasn't gotten any weaker with age… if anything, he's __**stronger**__ than he used to be!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he knew of the "Trojan War" from Kratos's slowly returning memories.

"_Do not forget those fools are not gods, only our lord is the one __**true**__ god!"_ Cassandra said while walking towards Achilles as he moved several rocks around and then grunted angrily while turning back around to her.

"_Leave me be Cassandra, I'll find the girl and __**you**__ can take her back to our "Lady" if you so wish."_ Achilles grumbled out while hopping through the hole he'd made and leaned into it before looking around. Grunting once more he then came out and looked at Cassandra. _"Clearly she didn't hide here, so lets move on before something __**else**__ finds us…"_ Achilles stated while opening his wings and rising into the air, Cassandra following behind him and looking around, Naruto ducking under his barrel as she did.

"_I thought you were Achilles, one of the greatest heroes to ever live, certainly __**you**__ of all people don't fear anything that might find us in a place like __**this**__."_ Cassandra noted aloud, arms crossed and head tilted to one side, and Achilles grumbled before pulling his shield and spear from his back once more.

"_I don't, but milady tends to get… __**aggressive**__, if we waste too much time. And that monster has been hunting us ever since she found out who Milady __**truly**__ is."_ Achilles reminded and Cassandra was silent for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"_True, I suppose we should be off then, but remember to stay low to the ground, she could be hiding anywhere in this place."_ Cassandra stated while flying out of the temple, Achilles looking to the ground for only a moment before flying after her, flapping his two billowing white wings as he did. Waiting for a moment longer, Naruto came back up and then narrowed his eyes once the two were gone. _'So, these people are fighting under a woman ruler, one who they believe the only "true" god, and something is out looking for her or any of her servants… lets find out what is looking for them, and who they are looking for in the first place.'_ Naruto decided inwardly before pulling himself out of the water and onto a platform.

Looking around for a moment, Naruto then ran out of the temple and slid to a halt when he saw that a majority of the outside was also flooded. Any bridges or passages that would've led him to the main portion of Athens had been completely destroyed, and water seemed to have completely flooded the city. Grunting in annoyance, Naruto walked forward and then came to a stop at the edge of the bridge that once led to the city and frowned deeply. "Looks like I'll have to try and glide over…" He mused before taking several steps back and coming to a stop. Pumping the Boots of Hermes with some of his power, Naruto then lunged forward before jumping off of the edge. The blond was shot forward for a moment before he then opened up Daedalus's wings.

Soaring through the air for a short while, Naruto then brought the wings inwards and shot forward. Dismissing the wings, Naruto then rolled forward, coming onto the ground in a roll before flipping up onto his feet. Nodding his head, Naruto then ran into a small canyon and made his way down its length before sliding to a halt at a broken bridge. Looking down for a moment, Naruto then jumped to the ground below, landing in Athens Town Square and cracked his neck. Looking down he saw that the water reached up to his ankles now while enormous cobwebs seemed to have somehow formed everywhere around him.

"Webs?" Naruto wondered to himself before shaking it off and making his way into the city, absently looking around and seeing citizens of the city had somehow been turned to stone. _'A gorgon was here, and judging by my luck recently it was probably a queen.'_ Naruto reasoned to himself with an annoyed frown crossing his features. Walking further into the city, Naruto started to notice webby cocoons of some sort and stopped when he saw one start to shudder. _'I know it's a bad idea, but what the hell.'_ Naruto thought while walking over to the cocoon and pulled one of his Blades of Pandora from his back before poking the cocoon with the tip of his blade.

The Cocoon shuddered when he did and Naruto quickly took several steps back as a pair of long pointed "legs" jabbed through the webs, revealing a large black spider. The Spider seemed to look around for only a brief moment before settling on him and spitting a glob of green fluid towards him. Quickly rolling out of the way of the glob, Naruto quickly swung one of his Blades of Pandora, slicing the Spider-Hatchling in half. Hearing a sound once more, Naruto looked around and palmed his face when he saw all of the web cocoons around him were starting to shake and shudder.

"I knew it was a bad idea to touch it…" The Ashen-Warrior said to himself while pulling both Blades of Pandora from his back and crouching down as the Spider-Hatchlings shot out of the cocoons and lunged at him. Several of the spiders quickly spit acid towards Naruto, only for the ancient warrior to roll out of the way and then lunge forward, twisting around and slicing his way through the Spider-Hatchlings with practiced ease.

Seeing several more crawling from the webs around him, an idea suddenly came to Naruto and he formed Charon's Mask into his hand. "Burn!" He declared while pushing a blast of green fire from the mask that flowed into the webs and set them all ablaze with emerald colored flames. The flames burned the webs and Spider-Hatchlings with ease, soon leaving nothing but ashes in their wake. Scoffing at how ridiculously easy it was to defeat the Spider-Hatchlings; Naruto put Charon's Mask away and made his way further into the city.

'_Now then, if I wanted to hide in a city like this, where would I go besides the Temple of The Oracle?'_ Naruto wondered to himself for only a moment before thinking of well over a dozen places she could hide in the admittedly large city of Athens. Clicking his tongue, Naruto crossed his arms, wondering briefly where he should check first, then grunted as he looked around. "The Temple of Zeus is near the center of the city, it'd be the only other place to hide… unless you wanted to try wading through the sewers… or worse still the Catacombs beneath those to get to a more isolated area." Naruto mused to himself and thus grunted as he realized he'd have to trudge his way through only the gods knew how much water to get there…

Shaking his head of such thoughts, The Ashen Warrior looked around the town square for a moment. As he did he noticed a large almost temple like building with a massive iron gate barring its entrance. Looking beyond the gate, Naruto saw rubble and debris before a large open wall. Clicking his tongue for a moment, the blond then reached back and pulled The Blade of Olympus free. "Might as well check around here, Kratos knew of a few hidden rooms and the like in there…" Naruto mused to himself while swinging The Blade of Olympus and quickly carving out a section of the gate.

Climbing inside of the temple, the ashen warrior then twirled the Blade in hand before stowing it behind his back. Looking to another heavier looking gate the blond grunted before spotting the ruble and the open hole in the wall to the temple. Walking over to the rubble, Naruto then slowly climbed up and over it before sliding inside of the temple with a frown. Looking around, the ashen warrior narrowed his eyes upon noticing that everything within the temple was **still** practically made out of gold. Crossing his arms, the blond walked forward, scowling when he saw other precious metals and stones had also been used in the construction of even this admittedly small temple.

"I can't believe that I'm still surprised by the sheer greed and arrogance of these "Olympians", while I still hate the Kami for killing me, I believe you were truly more justified in your hatred of these gods, Kratos…" Naruto muttered under his breath while making his way through the temple, before suddenly stopping at a wall where he vaguely remembered a hidden room. Placing a hand onto the wall, Naruto then reared his other arm back and slammed it forward, smashing the wall to reveal the hidden room. Frowning when he saw there was nothing inside, unlike last time, Naruto thus scoffed and turned around. Making his way over to the next one hidden room, the ashen-warrior smashed that wall as well, finding what looked like a small idol sitting inside of it.

"What the…" He mumbled while taking the idle, then frowned when he saw it was made in the image of Zeus. "Probably some form of protection… lot of good it'll do this place with him dead…" Naruto mused while throwing the idle behind his back and made his way through the temple and to the next secret room before smashing the wall hiding it as well. Looking inside, Naruto raised a brow and pulled out what looked like armor before frowning in thought. "A warrior could've stashed this here on the off chance the city was attacked again and he needed it." Naruto decided while putting the armor back and turned on his heel, making his way over to a set of stairs. Making his way up, Naruto then cursed while rolling back as a pair of serpentine women tried to bite him.

Coming out in a crouch, Naruto grunted while looking to the floor, the gold below reflecting the image of the two Gorgons clearly. Muttering something under his breath, the Ashen-Warrior quickly pulled the Blades of Pandora from his back and crouched down as the Gorgons lunged at him once more. Flipping over the attack, Naruto landed behind one of the Gorgons and quickly dug his Blades into its tail. Yanking it back with them he then jumped onto her back and threw his blades around her neck. Placing a foot between her shoulder blades he then reared back on his arms, the chains of his blades superheating with blue/white fire as he did. Roaring out loudly, the blond then ripped the Gorgons head from its shoulders causing a burst of its magic to flow outwards.

Sadly however, the other Gorgon seemed all but immune to the magic and quickly lunged at him and slammed into his side, knocking him into a wall. Letting out a low grunt as he rolled along the floor, the ashen-warrior then glared at the Gorgon furiously. _'This place is too cramped, if they'd attacked me out in the open this would've been much easier…'_ Naruto thought to himself while rolling out of the way as the Gorgon came at him, swinging its claws wildly. Hissing as the ashen-warrior climbed to his feet, the Gorgon then lunged quickly and wrapped itself around his body. Grunting as she did, Naruto held up his right forearm over his eyes to block the magic of the Gorgons Gaze while clenching his fists on the handles of his blades.

Feeling as the serpentine woman started to try and squeeze the life out of him; Naruto then twisted one of the blades in his hands around and stabbed it down into the Gorgon's tail. The Gorgon shrieked loudly in pain as he did, but the ashen-warrior didn't let go, stabbing his other blade into her as well while digging his feet into the ground, the former blond then held her from moving away. Hissing and shrieking out the Gorgon struggled against him in an attempt to get free, only for the ashen-warrior to growl. Roaring out, Naruto twisted around, throwing the Gorgon into a wall before lunging at her, jumping onto her back and then grabbing her head with his hands.

Gritting his teeth as her serpentine hair started snapping on his hand, biting into his flesh in an attempt to force him off of her. However Naruto then twisted her head to either side jarringly, the pain of the action causing her snakes to stop. Once they had finally stopped, the blond placed his right foot between The Gorgon's shoulder blades and grit his teeth while heaving back on her head. The Ashen-warrior heard the pops of bones and tearing of sinew from the creature, before giving one last roar as he ripped the Gorgon's head from her neck, her final shriek echoing down the halls of the temple. Breathing heavily, Naruto then jumped off of her back and looked at the head with a frown across his face.

"Gorgons, one of the most annoying monster's to ever exist… but why are they here? This place looks abandoned, no one is here any longer for them to turn to stone… unless they have claimed this city as there own now." Naruto muttered while throwing the Gorgons head to the side and then making his way up the stairs. Coming out on a long balcony, Naruto made his way to the side and into a large room with a reflective floor like the last. However upon noticing the plethora of webs and cocoons with skeletons hanging out of them around the room, Naruto briefly considered leaving, only to shake his head and scowl.

'_I'm no coward…'_ He thought while marching into the room boldly, the ashen warrior pulling Cronos Scythe from behind his back and started to cut his way through the webs. However as he did he noticed a strange almost hissing noise coming from behind him. Quickly turning around, the ashen-warrior then watched as several skeletons cut their way through their web cocoons. Falling to the ground, the skeletons shattered before rising back up and giving a roar. Picking up swords, shields, and even armor the skeletons then marched towards the ashen-warrior.

"Okay, walking skeletons I have to admit I've never seen this before…" Naruto noted while leaning Cronos' Scythe along his shoulders as the Skeletons approached him. Running at the ancient-warrior soon after, the Skeletons moved into spinning slashes while Naruto rolled his eyes while rolling under the poor attack. Twisting around once he was out of the way, the ashen-warrior swung Cronos' Scythe, cutting the legs out from under the skeletons.

Shaking his head, Naruto was about to leave; only to turn and raise a brow as the Skeletons started to get back up. Frowning for a moment, the ashen-warrior then put away Cronos' scythe and pulled the Blades of Pandora back out beforetwirling them in his hands. Catching them in a forward grip, the ashen-warrior crouched down while narrowing his eyes onto the incoming horde of skeleton warriors. Shrieking out, the Skeletons lunged at the Ashen-Warrior, Naruto dodging swing after swing from their swords before rearing his arm back and punching the skull off of one. Slamming his fist into the remains of the Skeleton afterwards, Naruto then twisted around and launched his blades to the ground next to the skeletons.

The Blades imbedded themselves into the ground with a minor explosion, knocking the skeletons off balance while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Growling low in his throat, the ashen-skinned-warrior then pulled himself at the Skeletons, ramming into them and breaking them apart. Slowing himself, the ashen-warrior pulled his blades from the ground and then quickly threw one of his blades back into the ground to stop himself. Watching as the Skeletons started to reform, Naruto quickly ran to one and grabbed hold of its leg. Twisting around on his heel he slammed it into the ground several times before snapping it to the side, smashing it into numerous pieces. Turning around once that Skeleton was dead, the Ashen-Warrior smashed the skull off of the next one before twisting around and smashing the skeleton's body completely into dust.

Taking a momentary breather once both of the skeletons were dust, the ashen-warrior put his Blades away and walked out of the room with a frown. "At least now I know to be wary of bones…" He muttered with an annoyed tone of voice, then turned and marched out of the room and back onto the stretch of balcony. Making his way to the side, Naruto jumped over to another balcony before walking up a set of stairs, heading the same way that Kratos had many years before. Walking out of the building and looking down to the Town Square below for but a moment, Naruto then turned to his left and hopped over to another ledge, before taking a bridge to a door on the side of the roof.

Gripping an old handle with both hands, the ashen-warrior then grit his teeth while slowly lifting it open with a grunt. Hopping inside, Naruto landed behind some old rubble where the Iron Gate from before lay on the other side. Sighing for a moment, Naruto made his way down into the catacombs of Athens, noticing that the place had been partially buried, most likely from a combination of the flood, and the many monsters now roaming the streets of Athens up above. However unlike when Kratos had been down here before, Naruto frowned upon seeing the left path was completely blocked off, a small hole in the right path his only way through the rubble…

"Great, Kratos never went down the other path… this should be interesting if nothing else." Naruto mused while walking over to the pile of rubble and pushed back against the wall where the hole was. Sidling through the small hole, Naruto slowly made his way out of the rubble and into a long hallway, more webs consuming it than there had been up above. Twitching slightly, Naruto formed Cronos' Scythe into his hands and walked forward, swinging the weapon as if he were some kind of reaper, cutting the webs out of his path. Making his way through the web filled corridor, Naruto soon came out in a large room and looked around with a frown.

The room was large and completely circular, with nary a web in sight around him, instead, the room was wreathed near completely in shadow, the only visible light source being a large fire in the center of the room, numerous pillars lining the circular rooms wall, far enough apart from one another and the wall to allow something to very easily move between and even around them. Water had flooded the floor up to Naruto's ankles, the Ashen-Skinned warrior only idly noticing a small wall around the flames illuminating only a small portion of the room.

(Pandora's Voice: _As Naruto journeyed further and further through Athens in search of the Angels mysterious target, he soon found himself in the den of a fallen mortal. Cursed by Hera for an affair with Zeus, this woman had long since lost her Sanity, due to her endless grief. She who had long since lost any trace of her humanity, now less than a woman, more a beast, a monster, beyond any hope of redemption…_)

Walking forward slowly, Naruto stopped and knelt down, finding a snakeskin lying on the floor; the Ashen-Warrior quickly got up and took a stance with Cronos' Scythe. _"What's the matter? Does man not know where he is? Maybe she can helps you, she knows this place… come to her come to her…"_ A calm, almost seductive voice with a slight insane ring to it whispered from around the ashen-skinned warrior. Twisting around, the ashen-warrior narrowed his eyes dangerously while looking around.

"From the hiss and the snake skins, I'd almost say that you were some kind of Gorgon… but last time I checked they don't _talk_ to people, just slaughter them." Naruto noted aloud while turning all around to try and find the creature.

"_Oooh, how rude to compare a Queen like Lamia to such a vile monster. Man is naughty naughty, Lamia is not monster, Lamia is still Lamia…"_ The voice commented and Naruto blinked before narrowing his eyes, wondering who "Lamia" was as Kratos's memories were pretty vague on his life unless he found something that kick-started them.

"If your voice is anything to go on I'd still have to guess your _some kind_ of a monster." Naruto stated while looking all around for the Gorgon-like creature Lamia had probably become.

"_**Monster**__? Why would you call __**Lamia**__ a monster? __**She**__ is the __**real**__ monster! __**Mean**__ and __**Nasty**__ and __**Vile**__ is She! She made Lamia __**devour**__ Lamia own children! They were Lamia's! Why, how could she be so __**cruel**__… is she not mother also? Lamia didn't __**want**__ to, Lamia didn't want to, why she __**make**__ Lamia eat them? Lamia loved them! They were Lamia's, why she __**take**__ them from Lamia? And __**he**__, he didn't __**help**__ Lamia, didn't help at all, left to her fate left to her fate, all alone, all alone… cursed to dream and dream and see… and see…"_ Lamia's voice came in an insane rant and Naruto winced, feeling a brief since of pity and sympathy for the now twisted and insane former Lybian Queen.

"_And then… then __**she**__ turned Lamia into this… this __**thing**__! Lamia was __**beautiful**__ before, was __**Demigoddess**__ and even __**Queen**__ before! Cursed to never never sleep, always see her children, always see their faces! She just jealous of Lamia, turns her into snake monster because of it! Like Medusa by Athena, Lamia turned into __**ugly thing**__ because she jealous! Yes, jealous of Lamia, jealous and petty, all of them petty! Gods are not __**gods**__, gods nothing but petty petty __**children**__!"_ Lamia's voice rang out in an angry rant, still with a clearly insane ring to it, her voice echoing across the halls of the strange web covered building, Naruto turning around and around, trying to catch even a glimpse of the creature.

"Most of the gods are dead, the curse on you should've ended with their life!" Naruto shouted while gripping Cronos' Scythe tightly in his hands. _'Not to mention it should have __**also**__ taken you with it…'_ The Ashen-Skinned-Warrior thought to himself and heard a hissing laugh echo out all around him.

"_Foolish little mortal… my curse __**endures**__, yes it goes on! On and on __**and on**__ all because of __**Her**__! She doesn't want me to be free, she wants me to suffer and suffer and __**suffer**__! __**Why**__ do I suffer? How do you refuse the __**King of Olympus**__ himself? HOW! If I must suffer, so should __**they**__, they should __**all**__ suffer! All of them! Lamia Children __**taken**__ from her, make them __**suffer**__, they children __**belong**__ to Lamia, eat Lamia Children, eat __**all**__ the Children!"_ Lamia reported with an angry hiss and Naruto frowned for only a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Get to the part where I care." Naruto stated angrily while looking around only to grunt as the snake woman moved like lightning and managed to wrap completely around his body. Gritting his teeth Naruto moved Cronos' Scythe just in time, using the shaft to block Lamia's open jaws as she snapped at him. Twisting the scythe in his hands, Naruto managed to knock it into the side of her head, causing her to recoil. Narrowing her eyes, the former queen then twisted around releasing the blond from her tail before slamming it into Naruto's chest sending him flying back. The Ashen-Warrior hit a wall, back first, and let out a pained grunt before falling to the floor face forward.

Pushing himself back to his feet Naruto looked to the former queen and raised a brow for a moment. Much like a Gorgon, her waist downwards was encompassed by a serpentine tail, the scales along it were an admittedly beautiful amethyst color and rose up over her belly, ultimately stopping short of her breasts, her hands shared in these scales up to mid forearm, her hands ending in long black nails / claws, however her ribs and down to the small of her back he could see that she still had human skin, making her significantly less snake like than a Gorgon.

Her hair was long and a dark red in color, however it was also dirty and matted down to her skin, her eyes where a luminescent green color with slit pupils and dark circles around them, and her human skin was notably dark color with dirt and grime covering her, and her upper body had a very light physical build. She was dressed in a snake-skin around her waist, gold ornaments in her long crimson colored hair, a pair of gold spiral armlets on her biceps, a gold Egyptian style collar around her neck with chains looping under her arms, a gold bracelet on her left wrist that covered the top of her hand, and last were her gold earrings. However, all of her golden jewelry was also noticeably tarnished, however contrary to her belief, she was definitely _**not**_ ugly…

'_For a monster she wears quite a bit of jewelry… though that's probably because she was a queen once.'_ Naruto thought to himself while watching Lamia crouch down low to the ground, her exposed breasts nearly touching the floor as she hissed lowly. As she suddenly opened her mouth and let out a distinctly serpentine sound, Naruto saw her near vamparic fangs and crouched down with Cronos' Scythe in hand. Hissing loudly, Lamia placed her hands flat on the ground before twisting around, showing a remarkable feat of strength belied by her arms flimsy nature by lifting her entire tail and swung her entire body at the Ashen-Warrior.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto rolled out of the way as the weight of Lamia's tail shattered the floor beneath it. Coming out of the roll with wide eyes Naruto then looked back to Lamia only she then twisted around and whipped her tail at him. Grunting as the tail connected and sent him skidding back, Naruto twisted Cronos' Scythe around and dug it into the ground before quickly getting back to his feet and looking around as Lamia slunk back into the shadows. _'How can she blend in so well with all that jewelry on anyways?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before shaking his head and focusing on the here and now.

"Lamia, why do you attack? I have done nothing to provoke you! The gods were the ones who cursed you, not me!" Naruto demanded as last he checked, neither he nor even Kratos had ever wronged Lamia. Although since the Gorgon's were probably her friends in some way he supposed that could've pissed her off… the fact she was clearly insane also didn't hurt…

"_Man stinks, man __**stinks**__! Stinks like her! Smelly smelly! I smell __**her**__ on you I smell Her! She punishes __**me**__ yet __**you**__ go unpunished! Why! __**Hate**__ her, hate smell, stop smell stop smell!"_ Lamia exclaimed from the shadows, her voice loud and now clearly _very_ insane. Blinking for a moment, Naruto backed up, keeping his back to a wall while looking for Lamia once more, a thought ringing out in his head.

"Smell…?" He questioned mostly of himself before hearing a hiss and turned to see Lamia lunge from the Shadows and ram into him. Grunting as his back hit the ground, the Ashen-Skinned Warrior looked at Lamia as she put her hand against his throat to hold him down and then leaned down and started to inhale. However, it was when Naruto saw her leaning towards the Golden Fleece that he realized what she meant. _'Crap, Hera was wearing the Fleece! And Snakes have excellent olfactory sense! Which means she can somehow __**still**__ smell Hera on it! And probably Zeus on the Aegis…'_ Naruto inwardly realized while Lamia opened her mouth and tried to bite into him.

Twisting his neck to the side to avoid her bite, the ashen-warrior then kicked Lamia off of his body. Quickly rising back to his feet, the ashen-warrior twitched as she slithered back into the shadows and out of sight. Grunting as she did, Naruto then looked around before looking down to the water in the room with a frown. _'Water…she's a snake, she slithers, her movements make less noise than my steps, that's why I can't hear her coming. But she can hear me easily, I have to figure out some way to track her and fast…'_ Naruto thought to himself while closing his eyes, focusing on all of his senses save for sight in an attempt to find Lamia.

Listening for her, Naruto frowned, as he could hear nothing from the snake woman who was being silent as the grave. Trying his sense of smell, only to grunt under his breath, as his sense of smell was far weaker than her own, thus he could only smell the smoke from the fire. Next was his sense of touch, concentrating on the air around him and the water around his ankles, he finally noticed something. A ripple pattern was coming towards him from the right; it was coming closer and closer… Snapping open his eyes, Naruto then twisted out of the way as Lamia came at him, swinging her claws. Twirling Cronos' scythe in hand for a moment, Naruto then swung the weapon and caught Lamia's tail.

Digging his heel into the ground, the ashen-skinned warrior growled while throwing Lamia to the side. The Serpentine-Woman grunted as she hit the ground and Naruto quickly lunged at her, twirling Cronos-Scythe in hand and swinging it at her once more. Hissing angrily, Lamia flicked her Tail at the ashen-warrior, knocking him back before lunging at him, practically crawling along the ground as she did. Rolling out of the way as she came at him, Naruto twisted back to his feet and put Cronos' Scythe away, pulling the Blades of Pandora from his back as he did so.

"No more games…" Naruto growled out darkly while closing his eyes and focusing on his senses once more. Feeling the ripples once more, Naruto turned and lunged at Lamia, ramming into her and then plowing through one of the walls in the catacombs. The two landed on an elevator and Naruto quickly kicked a lever for it, almost instantly causing it to rise upwards. Flipping to his feet as they were brought up, Naruto watched as Lamia got back up and hissed towards him. Crouching down once more, the serpentine woman placed her hands onto the ground and twisted into a swing, her entire body flowing like a living whip.

Activating the Boots of Hermes, Naruto flipped back onto a wall to evade the attack, then launched himself at Lamia once her tail had passed. Stabbing his Blades into her arms he heard her shriek in pain before digging his heels into the ground and turning, slamming Lamia into a wall. Pulling back on the chains, Naruto dragged Lamia back to him and into a kick to the face. Falling back, Lamia let out a slight hiss of pain while Naruto marched forward and ripped his blades out of her. Reaching down, the ashen-warrior lifted Lamia up by the throat just as the elevator came to a stop on the Rooftops of Athens.

Quickly rearing his arm back as they did, Naruto then threw Lamia away, her body slamming into a wall, which buckled and fell inwards. Lamia shrieked in pain as she fell beyond the wall, before rolling to a stop on the ground and holding her sides in a great amount of pain. Watching as Lamia slowly pushed herself back up; Naruto took several steps back before crouching down. Lunging forward, Naruto launched himself at Lamia, grabbing her throat in midair and slamming a fist into her face. The force of the hit caused Lamia to fall back, the back of her head ramming into the ground. Lamia quickly retaliated by flicking her tail around, slamming it into Naruto's back and knocking him off of her.

Rolling forward and coming out in a crouch, the Ashen-Warrior quickly turned as Lamia came at him with a swing of her claws. Moving out of the way, Naruto then swung one of his Blades upwards, slicing Lamia's right arm clean off her body. The Serpentine woman's eyes widened as he did before a sudden piercing shriek echoed out as she grasped the stub that had once been her arm. Frowning at the display, Naruto then stabbed his Blades into her tail and reared her back, grabbing her by the back of her neck and lifting her into the air.

Lamia struggled in the ashen-warriors grasp, only for him to place his foot against the blade still in her tail, pinning her to the ground as she wiggled around in a vane attempt to escape from his grasp. Twirling his other blade in hand, Naruto concentrated and caused familiar blue / white flames to form over it. Narrowing his eyes, the ashen-warrior then stabbed Lamia through her back and out through her chest, the snake woman's eyes and mouth widening in a silent scream before she slowly fell limp in his grasp. Releasing the snake woman, Naruto watched as she hit the ground with a soft plop, her body twisting and writhing on the ground even as he did.

As the snake-woman twisted and writhed upon the ground, Naruto stepped over her and began to walk away, sheathing the Blades of Pandora on his back as he left her. However, when he heard a mumbling from Lamia, Naruto turned around, then blinked when he saw her eyes sparkling. Frowning to himself, the Ashen-warrior walked back over and knelt down at her side, then looked to her face and saw tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Ch-children… Lamia see you… children… mommy coming… never leave you again…" She whispered to herself even as her eyes grew dark and the life finally left the poor lost and lonely soul that had been cursed and tormented by Hera for so long.

Reaching out silently, Naruto closed Lamia's eyes and stood up, watching on as her body began to glow, before suddenly turning into sparks of light that began to rise up into the sky. Her jewelry and the Snakeskin around her waist were all that remained of the once mortal queen, while Naruto bowed his head. "Find your children, so you may finally find peace… Tragic Queen…" Naruto whispered as the sparks of light began to vanish, then turned on his heel and continued his journey through the depths of Athens…

(Pandora's Voice: _And so Lamia was finally freed from here cursed fate. Her soul now free to be reunited with the children she had lost to Hera's jealous cruelty so long ago… however, as her own soul was freed, the rage within Naruto only grew. He now knew the truth, killing the gods was no longer merely for the sake of simple vengeance for himself or even The Fallen, but also for those suffering the same cursed fate as Lamia… those whom the gods had changed into beasts or tormented eternally…_)

Walking through Athens, Naruto soon spotted Zeus's temple and ran over to it with a frown on his face. Hearing a sound in the distance, the Ashen-Warrior then looked up and spotted the two winged forms of Cassandra and Achilles flying into the city. "Better find this girl before they do. I want to know who they work for and why they want to find her so bad." Naruto said to himself before running towards the Temple of Zeus in Athens, seeing more and more spider-webs on his way in, Naruto frowned deeply. _'What is with all these spiders?'_ Naruto wondered to himself as he came to a halt on a building across from the Temple.

Looking down as well, the Ashen-Warrior grunted upon seeing the majority of the streets had been submerged underwater. Clicking his tongue, he then looked around and narrowed his eyes onto a nearby two-story building with a hole in its side. _'I can probably get in there easily…'_ Naruto mused inwardly and then took several steps back and crouched down with a light exhale of breath. Looking up to ensure the two "Angels" weren't watching him, Naruto then lunged forward and jumped across the gap between the buildings and into the two story building near the side of the Temple.

Brushing off his arms and looking around, Naruto mentally groaned upon finding himself surrounded by a mass of spider webs. Second later, numerous cocoons started to shake and shudder as Spider-Hatchlings started to crawl out of them. Seeing this, the ashen-warrior grumbled something under his breath while taking a stance, slowly reaching back and pulling his Blades of Pandora free. Deciding not to waste any time with the spiders, Naruto lunged forward, twisting on his heel and spinning The Blades of Pandora around. The blades ripped and tore their way through the many Spider-Hatchlings, only for more to start crawling into the building, spitting acid at the ashen-skinned warrior as they did.

Rolling out of the way, Naruto then crouched down and activated the Boots of Hermes, lunging forward at unreal speed and swinging his blades into the mass of spider-hatchlings. Tearing through the Spiders, Naruto then heard a familiar screech and quickly looked up, only to grunt upon seeing a Gorgon looking down from a hole in the ceiling above him… _'Great more Gorgons, just how many monsters are in this city, anyways?'_ The Ashen-Warrior wondered to himself while the Gorgon hissed before twisting around, dipping her body into the building. As she did she swung her tail and slammed it into several support pillars, causing the building to shake and shudder.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto twisted the Blades of Pandora around then threw them into the ceiling. The pillars slammed into the ground just as he did; knocking the floor down to reveal the water had flooded the floor below him. Gripping the chains on his wrists tightly, Naruto looked up and grunted as the Gorgon then slammed her tail into the ceiling, causing it to collapse and drop the Ashen-Skinned-Warrior into the water below. Pulling his chains out of the bit of rubble that had once been part of the ceiling, Naruto quickly looked around before swimming around. Slowly moving around the underwater area, the ashen-warrior soon spotted a weak spot in the wall. Crouching back in the water, Naruto then launched himself at it, ramming through the weak spot and into the water beyond it.

Quickly looking up to where the Gorgon had been, Naruto narrowed his eyes as it launched itself over to the next building, the one it'd been on collapsing soon after and making a wall path he could taken to follow her. Growling low in his throat as he glared at the Gorgon's escape route, Naruto then swam over to the side of the building it was on and quickly pulled his blades from his back. Digging them into the stone of the building he then made his way up its side, coming out on top of it. The Gorgon saw him as he did and hissed while narrowing its yellow eyes onto him, and upon hearing more screeches, Naruto turned and twitched as several Harpies flew towards them.

'_Of course those damn things just __**had**__ to make an appearance as well.'_ Naruto thought to himself while gripping the handles of the Blades of Pandora tightly and twisted into a spinning slash. Several of the Harpies were cut into pieces while Naruto landed on his feet and the Gorgon came at him, raising the Zeus' Aegis to keep from looking at its eyes he then rolled to the side, narrowly evading her tail. Coming out of the roll, Naruto turned and threw his Blade up at one of the harpies before roaring out and throwing it into the Gorgon. The blow knocked the Serpentine creature back and Naruto took several deep breaths before lunging at it.

Coming out on top of the Gorgon Naruto roared out while channeling Poseidon's Rage through his body. A bolt of lightning shot from the heavens and was channeled through Naruto, the Ashen-Warrior spinning around and causing multiple blasts to hit the Harpies and Gorgon around him. Soon coming out of the attack, Naruto grabbed the Gorgon by her neck and threw her to the ground. Jumping on top of her he then threw his Twin-Chain-Blades around her neck and pulled back on them, making sure to keep his eyes closed. Gritting his teeth Naruto then roared out while pulling back on his blades completely, severing the Gorgons head from her body while a wave of its magic spread.

The magic instantly turned the Harpies around him into stone, a few of them falling into the water while still others were shattered upon hitting the ground at his feet. Looking around and making sure that was the last of them, Naruto then placed the Blades of Pandora onto his back and turned around. Walking over to the edge of the building, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw more Harpies in the distance. _'Without the Olympians to control them, the monsters of the land that survived the flood must be running amuck…'_ Naruto realized and felt a twinge of pity for the people of this land, only to shake his head and frown.

"This is no time for such thoughts…" The blond grumbled to himself before activating the Boots of Hermes once more and launching himself in the direction of the Temple of Zeus. Soon closing in on the temple, Naruto ran forward with the Boots of Hermes before lunging forward, launching from a rooftop and smashing his way through a weakened wall. Coming through the wall in a roll, Naruto landed in a crouch before climbing to his feet with a grunt. Rubbing his shoulders for a moment, Naruto then looked around, some of Kratos memories of the building coming to the forefront of his mind as he did so.

"Some things never change…" Naruto noted to himself darkly as he walked through The Temple of Zeus with a frown. Coming into a familiar room of the temple caused Naruto to stop as he saw two statues of Zeus, each one holding a bolt of lightning and standing beside of a doorway. Narrowing his eyes for but a moment, Naruto then turned his back onto the statues and made his way further into the Temple, in search of the girl the winged-warriors were seeking. Journeying deep into the temple, Naruto frowned when he could see no sign of the woman, or of the winged warriors. Making his way deeper into the temple, the Ashen-Warrior did see something else.

He found himself in a large room, a ballista pointing towards him, one that Kratos had once used no less, and four doors, two to either side. Clicking his tongue, Naruto walked forward and looked around the room before walking over to a door. Taking a quick breath Naruto gripped the handle for the door before lifting up on it, revealing a small room inside. Inside of the room was a skeleton, a note in its hand that drew Naruto's attention to it. Walking over to the skeleton, Naruto picked up the piece of parchment and looked at a note that had been scrawled on it.

(So alone, so alone… the gods have abandoned us. The monsters, they never rest, never sleep, never tire… we're outnumbered. Lady Athena, where are you? Have we not given all that you have asked? Why do you leave your city at the mercy of these beasts? Why do you not come to our aide?)

Frowning at the contents of the note, Naruto crushed it in his hand and flicked it back at the skeletal Athenian. Walking out of the room, Naruto opened the next door with a grunt and rubbed his shoulder. Idly wondering if he was as strong as Kratos had been, Naruto frowned when he saw a room that is identical to the last. However, when he feels a cool breeze coming from the room, a frown crosses his features. Walking inside of the room, Naruto placed a hand at a series of small cracks before walking out of the room. Making his way halfway across from the room, Naruto then crouched down before lunging back at the room with the Boots of Hermes.

Throwing the Golden Fleece forward Naruto rammed it and his body through the far wall of the small room. Instantly the wall caved in, leaving Naruto trapped in a newly revealed passageway with no way of retuning back to the temple, short of trying to break down the rubble obscuring his path. Deciding better of it, Naruto made his way down the newly revealed passage, and soon found himself in a dark, dank, subterranean area. Holding up Charon's Mask and forming an orb of green fire with it, Naruto continued on with his course. Making his way through the tunnel, Naruto stopped suddenly when a bad feeling came to him, shaking his head, the ashen-warrior narrowed his eyes.

"Something… is coming." He stated and then launched himself forward, down through the depths of the tunnel, hurrying towards the end. But unseen by him, following him silently was a burly figure, his left eye glowing white, and orange markings on his body giving off a hellish glow as well…

(Pandora: _As Naruto made his way through the ruined city of Athens, another being followed him. And, just out of his reach, lay the girl that the winged-warriors sought after, however, unknown to Naruto or the girl, their meeting was to come sooner than either of them expected… and their meeting with this other being would be the true Beginning of The End…_)

Naruto slowed into a skid as he approached the end of the tunnel, then narrowed his eyes and looked around. _'Now way for me to get out, so it looks like I'll just have to make a way out…'_ Naruto noted to himself while taking a couple steps back and crouched down low. Bracing himself, the ashen-warrior then lunged forward, throwing his shoulder into his lunge and breaking down the wall. Sliding to a halt, the ashen-warrior reached up and brushed himself off before taking a quick look around. Raising a brow, Naruto frowned upon finding himself completely surrounded by thick Spider-Webs. "Wonderful…" The ashen-warrior muttered before forming The Blade of Olympus and hacking his way through the webs.

Soon coming to the end of the room, Naruto leaned The Blade of Olympus into his shoulders and frowned upon seeing a depiction of Athena with a spear in one hand and an owl in the other. "Did I wander all the way to one of Athena's temples?" He wondered for a moment before taking a step back as the statue started to glow, its eyes actually blinking open. "What the hell is going here?" Naruto muttered to himself before the statue seemed to look down at him.

"_Hello warrior."_ A woman's voice echoed out and Naruto sneered upon recognizing it, thus leaned The Blade of Olympus into his shoulders.

"Athena… so you are still alive." Naruto muttered more to himself than the goddess who merely blinked for a moment.

"_You speak as if we have met before, but I… wait…"_ Athena started to say before she seemed to squint while looking at the Ashen-Warrior, finally taking not of the ash colored skin and bright red mark on the man's body… her eyes widened in a mix of shock and surprise for but a moment before she continued. _"I see that Death still cannot stay your hand nor take you in its grasp, Ghost of Sparta, and now you have even returned from the grasp of Oblivion, an impressive feat if nothing else."_ Athena noted aloud while gazing at the ashen skinned warrior, Naruto scoffing before giving an annoyed look to the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Spare me the flattery Athena, though the soul of Kratos may dwell in this body I'm my own man! And I'm here for my own reasons… and they are not those of Kratos." Naruto growled out while pointing the tip of The Blade of Olympus towards the goddess, causing the lips of the statue to turn into a familiar smile.

"_Is that so Warrior, then tell me of your reasons and mayhap I can give you good council?"_ Athena offered and Naruto sneered towards the statue once more while turning on his heel.

"I need no more help from Gods… I'll stand on my own feet and fight my own battles." Naruto growled out while swinging The Blade of Olympus to cut through some of the webs, never seeing the amusement that formed in Athena's eyes.

"_Perhaps… but take heed warrior, you walk the same path as Kratos, should you continue, you too may fall as he did."_ Athena's voice echoed as the glow faded from her statue, Naruto turning to it with a sneer on his face.

"Don't tell me what I already know!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder before grunting as he cut a path through the webs and came to a hallway. Making his way down the hallway with The Blade of Olympus along his shoulders, Naruto soon came out into a large circular atrium that was covered in even more webs. "I'm getting sick of all these webs." Naruto muttered before noticing numerous pods for more of the giant spiders he'd encountered earlier were along the walls. "Great more spiders." Naruto muttered under his breath before hearing a deep hissing rasp suddenly echo out from all around him.

"What now?" Naruto muttered under his breath while looking all around and then jumped back as an enormous leg came from a broken mirror. Taking a step back, the ashen warrior then narrowed his eyes as what looked to have been a woman once crawled through the window and started to move down the webs. The "Woman" was extremely spider like, having eight-legs that attached to a spider like body with a red hourglass on its back, however she still somehow managed to have the upper body of a woman with deep grey colored skin, such as breasts arms a neck and head, her nails were long and sharp like talons, her face bore a deep slash through it with eight red eyes, and her long dark hair obscured all other features save for her many sharp teeth. Moving towards Naruto, the "Woman" crouched low while glaring at him with her many eyes.

"You! Servant of Athena! How dare you come here!" The woman hissed out and Naruto scowled deeply while deforming the Blade of Olympus and pulling out the Blades of Pandora from his back.

"I am a servant to no one! Let alone _**that**_ bitch of a goddess!" Naruto snarled at the mutated woman and she chuckled deviously while crawling to her side along the webs while Naruto kept her in his sight.

"So you deny speaking with the horrid one that did _**this**_ to me?" The woman demanded while motioning to her current state of being and Naruto raised a brow for a moment before scoffing.

"I deny nothing of the sort, but I am not her servant." Naruto declared and the spider woman hopped from the web and landed on the ground before the ashen-skinned warrior. Taking long strides with her long legs the spider-woman looked him over before her eyes widened and she hopped back several paces before hissing.

"Ghost of Sparta! I don't know how you survived the wrath of Zeus, but Arachne won't be another of your victims!" She declared and Naruto grunted for a moment before twisting his Blades of Pandora into a reverse grip. Watching the spider-woman Naruto quickly rolled out of the way as she came at him in a lung. Coming out in a crouch, the ashen-warrior frowned towards Arachne before cracking his neck. Marching towards her, Naruto reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder as he rolled his arm in its socket; seemingly uncaring of the battle he was in. Hissing in anger, Arachne brought her arms down while raising her head upwards.

"Come children! Destroy this fool and feast upon his flesh!" She declared loudly as the many giant spiders burst from the pods on the walls. Looking around, Naruto hummed lightly before forming Cronus' Scythe into his hands and spun it over his head. Gripping the shaft of the weapon with both hands, Naruto then brought it down and lunged into the fray of giant spiders. Swinging the scythe in a wide arc, Naruto then rolled out of the way as several jumped at him and spun in a crouch, slicing at an angle and tearing through the spiders. Rolling back to avoid several more Spiders Naruto then jumped up and brought the scythe down on top of them, slicing clean through several of them with the barest of effort.

Looking behind himself as more Spiders marched towards him, Naruto scowled and formed The Claws of Hades before twisting and summoning the soul of a minotaur to his aide. The Ghostly Minotaur let out a mighty roar as he lunged forward, swinging an ax through the hordes of spiders before finally fading out. Looking on darkly, Naruto then summoned a pair of Cerberi at his sides that breathed out a torrent of fire at the remaining giant spiders. Walking forward as many of the spiders started to fall over dead, Naruto then formed The Blade of Olympus into his hand and twisted on his heel before sending a bolt of energy ripping its way through the spiders.

This did still not deter the Spiders and Naruto scowled while forming a sphere of energy around himself that held back the spiders. Twisting on his heel, Naruto sent out a wave of energy that ripped its way through all of the spiders, Arachne jumping over it only to land as all of her "children" had been cut down in a single move. Looking to Arachne sternly, Naruto dismissed The Blade of Olympus and reformed The Blades of Pandora into his hands. Hissing darkly, the spider woman jumped onto the web-covered walls and then opened her mouth, sending a wave of small spiders scurrying towards him. Raising a brow, Naruto formed Charon's Mask into his hand and then fired a ball of fire that burned through the spiders and then started on the webs.

Seeing the flames heading towards her, Arachne twisted and shot a line of web at the roof before swinging to the other side of the room. Turning towards her, Naruto then rolled to the side as she shot another line of web at him. _'She's beginning to really annoy me.'_ Naruto thought to himself while forming Charon's Wrath and sending a blast of green fire all around the room in a wave. The flames spread outwards setting all of the webbing around the walls on fire, Arachne widening her eyes before quickly firing a stream of web and then pulled herself up when she was trapped in the center of the room. Hissing darkly, the spider-woman glared down at Naruto while he merely looked at her with his amber eyes narrowed darkly.

Shivering for but a moment, the spider-woman then pushed off of the ceiling and dropped down on top of Naruto. However Naruto merely spread his legs and braced himself, catching Arachne who widened her eyes as the ashen-warrior then tossed her to the side. Placing The Blades of Pandora onto his back, Naruto then cracked his knuckles while approaching the now wide-eyed spider-woman. "I wasn't planning on killing you before, but since you've decided to attack me first… I'll just have to make a change of plans." Naruto noted more to himself than anyone while Arachne tried to scurry away, only for him to quickly grab one of her legs.

"And what's even more annoying is that I don't even need my blades for a simple weaver turned Spider…" Naruto noted while twisting on his heel and slamming Arachne into the ground with enough force to leave an indention of the Spider-Woman. Grunting in pain, Arachne tried to drag herself away from the Ashen-Warrior once more, only for him to step on her back and grab her by her long hair. Rearing his arm back, Naruto then smashed her face into the ground four times consecutively before then kicking her to the side. Brushing off his arms, Naruto then walked over to the badly injured Arachne as she coughed and hacked out blood from her mouth. Gasping for breath, Arachne then looked to Naruto with wide eyes as he approached her with slow deliberate steps.

Pushing herself back, Arachne then tried to climb on the wall only for Naruto to form Charon's Wrath and send flames at her, startling her and knocking her down at the same time. Seeing him coming, Arachne quickly inhaled before seeming to breath out dozens of smaller spiders towards the Ashen-Warrior. Raising a brow, Naruto merely formed Typhon's Bane and pulled back on its string. Releasing the string, Naruto sent a gust of wind forward that tossed the spiders back into the wall. Holding his hand to the side Naruto then formed one of Zeus' Thunderbolts before throwing the bolt of lightning into the spiders, catching all of them on fire as they scurried over one another. Looking to where Arachne was trying to climb out of the window from before, Naruto twisted on his heel, sending one of the Blades of Pandora into her back and pulled back.

"N-no… please… I'm sorry!" The Spider-Woman declared loudly and Naruto scoffed while gripping the chains of his blades. "Let me go please!" The woman tried to plead with him, only for Naruto to scoff and rear back on the chains, pulling Arachne from the wall and smashing her into the ground at the same time. Placing his blades back onto his back, Naruto then marched over to the spider-woman as she hacked and coughed up more blood before turning to him, eyes wide as he loomed over her. "L-Listen! Please forgive me for my actions! They were hasty, I…" She tried to plead out only for Naruto to step on her throat in order to silence her. The woman reached up and tried to pull the foot from her neck, however the ashen-warrior's strength proved too much for her.

"You only plead for mercy when you're about to be killed, yet when you attacked me before it was with such confidence in yourself. Are you really so weak?" Naruto questioned of the Spider-Woman before leaning down, arms crossed over his knee as Arachne struggled for breath. "Or maybe, you're just so filled with foolish _**Pride**_ that you can't control your own actions?" Naruto questioned of her further and saw the anger that formed in the spider-woman's eyes at his words. However, rather than give her a chance to further dig her own grave, Naruto stepped inward on her throat, crushing it under his foot as she clawed at his leg, her own thrashing about, all in an attempt to try and remove him from her neck.

Soon the struggles slowed her arms fell from Naruto's leg and her own legs began to slow before finally stilling. Blood leaked from Arachne's eyes and mixed with tears as she looked up into the stern gaze of Naruto. The said Ashen-Warrior leaned up, arms crossed over his chest while still compressing her throat with his foot. Trying to gasp for breath a few moments longer, Arachne stilled completely before her head lolled to one side, all life having faded from her eyes. Removing his foot from Arachne's throat, Naruto then turned around and walked out of the atrium and into the main lobby of the large temple to Athena and finally spotted the woman he'd been seeking. Lowering his arms, Naruto ran in her direction as he saw her fighting with the two angels from before.

Behind him, the familiar figure that had been following him throughout his journey stopped at Arachne and knelt down. Looking to the damage that the ashen warrior had done, the figure narrowed his eyes before standing back up and marching out of the atrium to follow after Naruto. Said Ashen-warrior slid to a halt across from the battling warriors and raised a brow upon seeing the girl. _'If __**that**__ isn't a daughter of Kratos, then I don't know what is…'_ The ashen-warrior mentally decided while watching the girl roll back from a thrust from Achilles and then flip back to her feet in time to grab Cassandra's spear and twist into a throw, sending Cassandra into Achilles and knocking both of them to the ground.

The girl was about his height and had an "Amazonian" build in that she was extremely strong yet sacrificed none of her feminine curves, her skin was ash white, her hair black and formed into a Mohawk that reminded Naruto of the plume on a Spartan helmet with two small ponytails at the base of her neck, her lips appeared to be painted red, with a pair of green eyes like Kratos, and a long curled red mark on her right side that started over her right eye traveled back along her spine and then curled up over her right breast stopping short of her nipple. Bandages are wrapped around her forearms and hands, a bandage over her right bicep, a barely there tattered red and gold loincloth that was held on by a thin string, a pair of black leather sandals that cover her legs up to her calves with a thick metal plate covering her instep and a skull strapped to her left knee.

She also wore intricate golden-greaves over her legs that had a golden ring hanging around her ankles, with a golden-girdle / waist belt around her waist with a leather quiver attached to it at the sides with leather straps falling from the front and back of it, a necklace around her throat shaped like two snakes that fastened together at their mouths with jewels strewn throughout it, she also has a large golden armlet like The Golden Fleece or Zeus' Aegis, only with a segmented portion like a chest plate that covered the upper portion of her chest yet left her breasts bear, the shoulder plate looked like Medusa's head with pteruges falling from it, and it was a bit more intricate in design than the other two shields.

Raising a brow while watching the girl he then noticed something that made his eyes widen. Upon the girl's arms were long chains, these chains had stained her arms a deep red from searing into her flesh and were attached to a pair of blades he knew all too well. _'The Blades of Chaos.'_ He realized before shaking his head as the girl flipped over a lunge from Achilles and twisted into a kick to his face, her leg cracking against his helmet and causing him to stumble back. Landing in a low crouch, the girl then rolled to the side as Cassandra fired a bolt from her spear at the girl, coming out with a frown the girl then kicked forward into a shoulder thrust knocking Cassandra to the ground.

Cassandra fought against the girl however she grabbed Cassandra by her helmet, reared her arm back and then slammed her head into the ground. The sheer force of the blow caused the temple to shake, Naruto letting out a low whistle when it did so. Kicking the girl off of herself, Cassandra scrambled to her feet while Achilles lunged at her this time, stabbing his spear towards her. Blocking with her armlet and throwing him back, the girl moved to the side to avoid the spears point and slammed a fist into Achilles helm, the ancient warrior backing up and grunting in his throat as she actually managed to dent his helmet. Looking back and forth between Achilles and Cassandra, the girl then scowled while backing up slowly.

"_Cease this foolishness and come with us, Bia. Our lady awaits to make you a champion in her name."_ Cassandra stated while looking to the girl, now named "Bia", who merely sneered towards the other woman in a manner similar to her father.

"I'd rather die than serve that wench, I'm the daughter of The God of War, and I was trained by the amazons! I'll never serve the likes of _**her**_!" Bia stated darkly, having a rather feminine voice though it carried a strange familiarity to it. However that didn't matter, reaching back and unsheathing The Blades of Pandora, Naruto marched forward, the sound alerting those present that they were not alone. Achilles and Cassandra took a step back as he approached, while Bia merely raised a brow seeing the Ashen-Warrior. "And just who are you supposed to be?" She questioned rudely and Naruto merely looked to where Achilles was.

"That doesn't matter right now, what's say we deal with these two first…" Naruto offered while nudging towards Achilles and the woman frowned before turning towards Cassandra.

"Very well…" She grunted out while lunging at Cassandra with a roar while Naruto and Achilles circled one another.

"_So it's true, a new God-Slayer has risen…"_ Achilles noted while looking at Naruto with a thoughtful ring to his tone, Naruto grunting as he came to a halt.

"What of it?" Naruto questioned and Achilles came to a halt as well before reaching up and cupped his chin.

"_It would seem we have a common foe, our "Mistress" also seeks the death of the gods… would it not be prudent to work together rather than fight each other?"_ Achilles questioned and Naruto scoffed while crouching into a stance across from him.

"I make it a point to never work with gods, they always seem to turn their back on you…" Naruto replied and Achilles slowly nodded his head before twirling his spear in hand and crouching low.

"_Then at least I'll be able to fight you, and whoever should win… they will carry on the fight further for honor and glory!"_ Achilles declared and Naruto scoffed before narrowing his eyes onto the armored angel.

"You talk too much!" Naruto growled out while lunging at Achilles, the armored angel rolling to the side to avoid the Ashen-Warrior before quickly stabbing his spear at him. Blocking with The Golden-Fleece, Naruto threw his arm forward, knocking Achilles back as he then lunged into a swing of The Blades of Pandora. However Achilles blocked with his shield, moving back from the strength of the attacks before digging his heels into the ground and lunging forward. Throwing the spear at Naruto, Achilles then jumped over a swing of Naruto's Blades of Pandora into a roll where he landed and quickly picked the spear back up while coming out in a crouch.

Twisting around, Achilles swung the spear at Naruto, the blond moving back to avoid the weapon before twisting on his heel and bringing The Blades of Pandora down on top of him. Rolling back and out of the way, Achilles raised his shield to block the flames that exploded from the ground a second later before lunging forward in a powerful jab with his spear. Moving to avoid the spear, Naruto growled while then kicking forward and jabbing the butt of his blade into Achilles' helmed face. Stumbling back for a brief moment the armored angel then shook his head and raised his shield to block yet another strike from the blades before kicking Naruto back with one foot.

Sliding back several paces, Naruto growled while forming the Gauntlet of Zeus over his right arm and narrowed his eyes onto the ancient hero. Watching him rise up, Naruto formed a ball of energy in the hand of The Gauntlet before lunging forward at him. Seeing the Ashen-Warrior heading towards him, Achilles raised his shield to block only for the energy within the hand of The Gauntlet of Zeus to tear through it easily. Falling back from the blow, Achilles moved into a roll and came out in a crouch while still holding his spear. Flipping it in hand he tossed the weapon at the Ashen-Warrior, only for him to roll out of the way and come at him swinging. Blocking with his shield, which was knocked off of him from the blow, Achilles then quickly flew up into the air.

Forming a bow into his hands, Achilles then fired several arrows at Naruto, the ashen-warrior cursing lightly as he rolled out of the way. Moving quickly, Achilles flew back down and picked up his spear and shield before turning to Naruto and jabbing his spear at him. Jumping back to evade the attack, Naruto then grabbed the spear with the gauntlet and lifted Achilles into the air before slamming him into the ground with it. Quickly releasing the spear, Achilles pushed himself into the air and kicked the blond in the face before reclaiming his weapon and twirling it in hand. Reaching up to rub at his jaw, Naruto narrowed his eyes on Achilles and formed The Blades of Pandora once more.

Meanwhile, Bia rolled around a spear-attack from Cassandra with a frown on her face. The female of the two was clearly not built for combat, probably more of a scout, and Bia was fully intending on using that to her advantage. Tensing her muscles the ash skinned girl then lunged forward as Cassandra swung her spear at her, the weapon lengthening yet missing her completely. Moving with great speed, Bia jumped onto a column to the side before kicking off of it and into a flying kick to Cassandra's face, the former prophet stumbling back from the blow. Lunging forward, Bia then got down low and kicked upwards, knocking the fake Sun-Shield from Cassandra's wrist before flipping back several times and breaking the object with her bear hands.

"_What? But… how did you…?"_ Cassandra started to question and the ashen-skinned woman scowled deeply while glaring at her.

"I am not the same warrior that Athena tricked so long ago…" She growled out as she glared at Cassandra, her eyes dimming as memories from her past suddenly flashed before her eyes… Quickly shaking those thoughts from her head, Bia watched as Cassandra flapped her wings and rose into the air before stabbing her spear downwards. The shaft lengthened towards her yet Bia merely sheathed The Blades of Chaos and raised Athena's Aegis up to block, then grabbed the shaft of the spear and tugged on it. Cassandra was yanked out of the sky and fell to the ground where she landed in a heap, Bia flipping the fake Spear of Destiny in hand to hold it at her side. Narrowing her green eyes onto Cassandra, Bia then crouched low before lunging forward and stabbing the fake Spear of Destiny into her gut and lifted her up into the air with one arm.

Gasping in pain, Cassandra looked down to her midsection where her armor had been pierced and slowly shook her head in disbelief. _"H-how can this be… milady said we would be powerful enough to face anything… how can you defeat us…"_ Cassandra started to say only for Bia to slam her into the ground with the spear and then pull it out of her with a wrenching motion. Walking forward, the girl then stepped on Cassandra's wounded midsection and looked at her with a sneer.

"I'm a trained Amazon warrior worm, we're not so weak as to die at the hands of someone as pathetic as you." Bia declared, sounding every bit as proud of her heritage as her Spartan father was, then kicked Cassandra to the side before narrowing her eyes on the strange fake Boots of Hermes she was wearing. Marching over to her, Bia dismissed the fake Spear of Destiny and grabbed Cassandra by her right leg. Placing a foot onto her back, the Amazonian woman then ripped her leg off at the knee, Cassandra screaming in pain as she did so. Frowning and pulling Cassandra's leg from the boot, Bia tossed the useless bit of flesh and bone behind her back before following Cassandra as she flapped her wings and started to raise herself up into the air.

However this was not to be, Bia's Blades of Chaos came from behind and yanked her out of the sky. Grunting as she hit the ground, Cassandra was then pulled to Bia who grabbed one of her wings and sliced it off with one of her blades. Screaming out in pain once more, Cassandra whimpered as Bia then grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. Narrowing her eyes at the weak woman, Bia merely sneered while forming the fake Spear of Destiny before stabbing it through Cassandra's chest to hold her down, the angel screaming out in renewed pain. Scowling, Bia then kicked the back of Cassandra's remaining knee, snapping the limb effortlessly. Cassandra shook and spasmed in pain, Bia merely scowling at her weakness as she then grabbed both of her arms.

Placing a foot onto Cassandra's back, Bia then reared her own arms back, pulling Cassandra's back at an angle and causing her to scream before going hoarse pain as he arms were then ripped clean off her body. Screaming and coughing out blood at the same time, the angel whimpered in pain as Bia pressed her foot into her head with a snarl. "Stop your sniveling and die with some dignity!" She growled out at her before lifting her only remaining leg and then tore it off of her like the last, Cassandra only managing to gurgle out passed the blood in her mouth as she lay bleeding to death on the ground. Leaving the Fake-Spear-of-Destiny and Fake-Boots-of-Hermes on her, Bia then reached up to rub her shoulder before frowning as she remembered Naruto.

Turning to where Naruto was still fighting against Achilles, the amazon crouched down before lunging at them. Activating the Boots of Atalanta, the Amazon then jumped into a kick to Achilles' head, knocking the hero to the side while Naruto looked at her in annoyance. Ignoring her and turning back to Achilles as he got up, Naruto formed The Blades of Pandora once more before lunging at him with a swing of the blades. Flapping his wings to create a burst of speed and move back from the swing, Achilles then flapped them once more and rose up into the air where he formed a Fake-Bow-of-Apollo into his hands before pulling back on its string. Grunting Naruto raised the Golden Fleece when he did, deflecting the shot back at the man.

However Bia then lunged at Naruto, running up his back and jumping off of his head into the air. Swinging her Blades of Chaos at Achilles, the girl then growled as he flapped his wings to fly further back into the air and out of her reach. Frowning deeply, Naruto then formed Typhon's Bane into his hands before holding the weapon and pointing towards Achilles. Firing it off, Naruto sent a massive burst of air at him, catching his wings and knocking him out of the air. Twisting in the air during his fall, the fallen hero managed to land on the ground on his hands and knees, and then looked up in time for Bia to slam her foot into his face.

Grunting, Achilles rolled back from the force of the blow before coming out and aiming his Fake-Bow-of-Apollo and fired several flaming arrows at Naruto and Bia. Blocking with The Golden-Fleece and Athena's Aegis respectively, the two then lunged at Achilles from either side, Naruto re-forming The Blades of Pandora and flung them over at the fallen hero. Achilles quickly rolled out of the way, only for Bia to catch him with the Blades of Chaos through his chest and lift him into the air. Twisting on her heel, Bia let out a roar, slamming the angel into the ground, before then twisting once more and throwing him over to the side. Growling under her breath the Amazon then lunged at the fallen hero, before slowing to block another flaming arrow with Athena's Aegis.

Moving with The-Helm-of-Hades over his head, Naruto then moved it up and jumped at the angel with the Blade-of-Olympus. Stabbing the weapon through Achilles waist, Naruto then lifted him up into the air before throwing him up and then jumped into a swing, throwing him to the side with a large gash through his torso. Skidding along the ground and dropping the Fake-Bow-of-Apollo, Achilles came grinding to a halt and managed to push himself up for a moment before falling forward with a hacking cough. Dismissing The Blade-of-Olympus, Naruto reformed The Blades of Pandora and walked to the Angel with long strides.

Bia soon followed, kicking Achilles Spear up and twirling it in her hands before it vanished in a flash of sparks at her approach. Looking to Naruto, Bia frowned as the other Ashen-Skinned-Warrior knelt down and grabbed Achilles by his armor. "Who do you serve?" Naruto demanded while glaring at the angel and Achilles merely leaned his head back for a moment before chuckling lightly.

"_I serve Athena… who believes herself rightful ruler… of all humanity… though it is not by my choice that I do so…"_ Achilles replied before letting out a hacking cough and Naruto growled while pulling him closer.

"What do you mean?" The blond haired youth demanded and Achilles let out a grunt before taking several deep breaths.

"_My soul… when it was released from Hades… it was touched by the power, of Hope released by Kratos into the world… Athena used it, to pull my soul to her new kingdom, as well as others. There, she gave us these forms, using Hope, and turned us into an Army to fight the gods… imbued with the power of Hope, we could kill them."_ Achilles responded and a deep frown crossed Naruto's face at that information before reaching up to rub at his chin.

"So Athena is the one who sent that Angel into The Inferno…" Naruto mumbled and Achilles ears perked up at that tidbit of information.

"_She was seeking to destroy Zelus, Brother of Kratos and threat to her power… as well as gather more souls for her armies."_ Achilles explained and a deep frown crossed Naruto's features as he released the fallen Hero and stood up.

"Then why were you two chasing her?" Naruto asked while nudging over to Bia and Achilles reached a hand up to his chest and let out several breaths.

"_She is a daughter of Kratos… Athena… she wished to have a child of Kratos as her most powerful warrior… one who could truly call upon the might of The Ghost of Sparta to kill the gods in her name."_ Achilles replied while Naruto frowned deeply and rubbed his chin for several moments before narrowing his eyes on the fallen hero.

"Then why not seek out The Fallen, they are just as if not even more powerful than her." Naruto noted, ignoring the glare he got from Bia as a result, and Achilles nodded his head before continuing.

"_Yes… but… they are tainted by the power of The Inferno, changed into Daemons by it… milady… cannot turn them into her warriors… her champions… as a result of this."_ The fallen hero replied and Naruto frowned deeply and then crossed his arms over his chest and hummed lightly. _"Now then… please warrior… release me from this infernal existence I am bound to… let me rest."_ Achilles pleaded of Naruto and the blond silently looked down at him for only a moment before forming one of Zeus' Thunderbolts into his hand, then reared his arm back and tossed it into him, an explosion rocking the area as Achilles was soon nothing but dust in the wind…

As the dust cleared, Naruto lowered an arm and looked to where some ashes remained of Achilles silently. "You are free now, Achilles." Naruto mumbled before turning on his heel and rubbing his chin with a contemplative look on his face. However, Bia then marched over to him and turned him around with a deep scowl on her face.

"Now for my questions, who are you?" She demanded and Naruto felt his eye twitch for a moment before brushing her arm off his shoulder.

"My name is Naruto, Ghost of Konoha, and warrior from the far east." Naruto replied flatly the woman scowling at his answer before both noticed someone was watching them. Turning slowly they saw a hulking figure walking from the shadows of the Temple of Athena and into the light. "It can't be…" Naruto whispered in disbelief upon seeing the familiar sight of The Brother of Kratos, Deimos, The-Arms-of-Sparta held in his hands…

Pandora's Voice: _Upon seeing the brother of Kratos alive and well, Naruto felt a memory from Kratos he'd yet to see. He saw visions of Kratos' mother calling on her son, visions of the brother that was taken before Zelus, and then, then he saw the death of a brother he had never known…_

Like the many times this had happened before, Naruto found himself in the body of Kratos, looking up to see Deimos hanging from chains on his wrists. _**"Brother!"**_ Kratos exclaimed before looking to either side and narrowed his eyes on a pair of trees that was holding The Marked One aloft. Moving quickly, Naruto felt as he ran to each of the trees, quickly destroying them and causing Deimos to fall and hang by a single chain. Forming The Arms of Sparta into his hands, Naruto then felt as he hurled the spear up and into the chain releasing Deimos at long last. Walking over to his panting brother, Naruto felt himself kneel at his side, and place a hand onto the man's shoulder.

"_**Brother. You are safe now."**_ Kratos told the younger man softly while Naruto wondered just what had happened to the man before him. In response to his brother's words, Deimos merely chuckled, an almost psychotic sound echoing from his throat.

"_**Safe!"**_ Deimos demanded while slamming his gauntlet-clad fist into the ground with a snarl and looking up to his brother, his eyes nearly glowing with hatred. _**"You let this happen to me! You were supposed to protect me!"**_ Deimos roared while clasping his hands onto his older brother's shoulders, his body racked with heavy pants and shaky breaths. Clasping a hand onto the side of the man's face while glaring at his brother once more. _**"Did you think I would forget?"**_ Deimos demanded before leaning forward to Kratos's ear. _**"Did you think I would forgive?"**_ The man questioned while backing away from the man and glaring at him furiously.

"_**I will never forgive you, Brother."**_ Deimos declared before pushing Kratos back and roaring out as he slammed his gauntlet covered fist into the ground. A clang echoed as Deimos suddenly jumped into the air and brought his fist down on his brother, teeth gnashed together. Rolling away from Deimos and quickly getting back to his feet, Kratos frowned while pulling the Blades of Athena from his back.

"_**I do not wish to fight you, Brother!"**_ Kratos exclaimed but Deimos ignored him while lunging forward, ramming into the Ghost of Sparta before slamming him back into a large wall. _**"But I will if I must…"**_ Kratos growled under his breath while lunging at Deimos, blocking a hit from his Gauntlet and knocking the blunt side of the Blade of Athena into the side of his younger brother's head. Deimos grunted while stumbling to the side from the hit, then grit his teeth and knocked Kratos to the ground. Roaring out, Deimos grabbed Kratos head before repeatedly slamming it into the ground.

Quickly flipping them over, Kratos grabbed Deimos by his throat, a look of fury in his eyes as he started to repeatedly punch Deimos in the face. Grunting, Deimos kicked Kratos off of himself and climbed up to a kneeling position. Kratos growled while lunging at his brother, however Deimos quickly threw some sand up and into his older brother's eyes. Grunting, the Ghost of Sparta backed up while clutching at his eyes, Deimos getting up and then roaring as he lunged at Kratos once more. Tackling the older Spartan, Deimos ran forward and smashed Kratos threw a wall.

As the two fell from the floor above, Deimos landed on top of his older brother, Kratos grunting as his back hit the ground. Gripping Kratos throat, Deimos glared at his brother furiously as his eyebrow twitched. _**"You left me!"**_ The man roared out and then reared his right arm back and slammed it into the side of Kratos face. Grunting as his head was forced to the side, Kratos looked up as Deimos brought his arm down on top of his face before gripping the side of his head.

"_**Get up! Fight me!"**_ Deimos demanded of Kratos before rearing his arm back and repeatedly slamming it into Kratos face. Again and again Deimos slammed his fist into Kratos face, the Ghost of Sparta coughing up blood as he looked to Deimos through blurred vision. _**"I hate you, Kratos!"**_ Deimos growled out while lifting his arm with a roar and then slamming it into Kratos face one last time. The sheer force Deimos used caused the metal gauntlet to shatter and break from his arm. Looking to his arm for a moment, Deimos grit his teeth while lifting his arm to deliver the final strike, only for a large hand to grasp him.

Bloodied and Beaten, Kratos watched on as his brother was taken away from him once more, carried off by the large being. Grunting Kratos pushed himself onto his arm and watched as the being carried him to the edge of cliff. Holding Deimos out over an abyss, turning around to glare at Kratos as he did so. _**"You killed my daughter, Spartan! And now you will suffer for it!"**_ The being declared while Kratos pushed himself up and watched as the being jumped into the abyss below. Stumbling to his feet, Kratos then walked towards the abyss, his heart beating in his ears as he slowly approached cliff.

Falling down as he approached, Kratos coughed up blood before slowly pushing himself back to his feet and ran forward. Growling low in his throat, the ashen-skinned-warrior then jumped off of the cliff and towards the abyss below. Falling out of the abyss Kratos found himself falling towards the Suicide Bluffs outside of Athens. Seeing his brother struggling with the being who abducted him. Growling lightly, Kratos slowly made his way up the side of the cliffs, towards were the two were.

"_**You no longer have power over me, Thanatos!"**_ Deimos growled at the God of Death while holding the god's blade back. However, Thanatos snarled and quickly shoved Deimos back, the younger Spartan nearly falling from the cliff, barely holding as he looked up at Thanatos. Snearing down at Deimos, Thanatos growled as he watched the Spartan struggle to hang onto the cliff…

"_**The Oracle… Lied."**_ Thanatos decided before unfurling a pair of wings from his back and flying off into the distance. Seeing that Thanatos was gone, Kratos looked towards his brother and shook his head of his dizziness.

"_**I'm coming for you, Brother! Hold on!"**_ Kratos declared before quickly making his way towards his Deimos, the burly man holding on for dear life.

"_**Kratos! I can't hold on much longer!"**_ Deimos cried out as he tried to pull himself up, only to nearly lose his grip entirely. _**"Don't leave me again!"**_ The man then cried out as Kratos climbed onto the cliff and ran to his brother, catching one of his arms just as he was about to fall. Pulling him up with one arm, Kratos then quickly reached for his brother's other arm and slowly pulled him back up onto the cliff. Panting heavily, Deimos knelt down while Kratos caught his breath and then held his hand to his brother. Looking up to Kratos, his rage forgotten, Deimos reached up and grasped his brother's hand, allowing his older brother to pull him to his feet.

"_**A Spartan Warrior never lets his back hit the ground. Right, Brother?"**_ Deimos questioned while looking to his brother and Kratos silently nodded his head.

"_**I will not lose you again, Deimos."**_ Kratos declared while releasing his brother's hand, a slim smile spreading across Deimos lips as he did. _**"Come. The fight is not over."**_ Kratos declared while holding a Spear and Sheild out towards Deimos, the younger of the two taking them and nodding his head. Running to the side, Deimos made his way up the cliff before turning to Kratos.

"_**Come, Brother! Follow me!"**_ He called out and Kratos nodded while following behind his younger brother, rising up the cliffs until jumping down to where Thanatos awaited them…

Pandora's Voice: _And so, working together at long last, Deimos and Kratos would do battle against The God of Death, Thanatos. But, not all was well, for Deimos would be fatally wounded in the ensuing madness, and Kratos' rage would only grow even stronger than ever before…_

Thanatos, God of Death slammed Deimos into the sides of the cliffs around he and Kratos, then dropped the Spartan's body to the ground. Turning with his eyes widening at his brother's gurgle of pain, Naruto and Kratos looked with wide eyes to see him now lying bloodied and beaten on the ground. _**"Deimos!"**_ Naruto heard Kratos exclaim before feeling as he turned around to face Thanatos with a snarl. The beast let out a roar while looking down at him and Naruto felt Kratos roar in fury while Thera's Bane roared to life with him. The Blades of Athena turned black with red runes, the chains upon his forearms superheated to inhuman levels, the very air around him growing hotter and hotter while Kratos looked at Thanatos with raw fury in his eyes.

Lunging at Thanatos with a roar, Kratos jumped over a swing of one of The God of Death's arms and twisted into a downward spin of his blades, bringing them down onto the beast's arm in a massive explosion. Thanatos hissed from the attack, then brought his right fist down, Kratos rolling back to evade it before roaring out as he twisted his Blades of Athena around by their chains in a horizontal spin. The Blades of Athena, empowered by Thera's Bane ripped and burned their way through Thanatos, the God of Death roaring out in pain. Twisting on his heel, Kratos then started to swing his blades into Thanatos once more, The God of Death slamming his hand down at him only for the Spartan to catch it with a snarl.

"_**You will pay Thanatos!"**_ The Spartan roared while throwing Thanatos arm into the air and then twisting on his heel and sending his blades at The God of Death. The Blades embedded themselves into the chest of Thanatos and Kratos reared back on the chains, slamming him into the cliff where he fell forward panting. Roaring out, Kratos started to spin and twirl his blades into Thanatos' head, his blades exploding on impact and causing the black substance that makes up his body to start to crack and crumble from his skull, revealing a glowing yellow ichor beneath it. Roaring out, Kratos then slammed his blades into Thanatos' head, causing his body to fall back in a minor explosion, his body shrinking and returning to his original form in a wave of flames.

Chuckling lightly even as he lay on his hands and knees, Thanatos spit out ichor while Kratos approached him. "You are insignificant… Kratos…" The God of Death stated before hacking up blood, Kratos kicking him onto his back with a snarl. Pulling The Blades of Athena from his back and stabbing them into Thanatos' chest, he then threw him over to the side, where The God of Death coughed before pulling himself up to lean on a boulder. "Your brother suffered… because of you…" Thanatos stated and Naruto grimaced as the God of Death dug his own grave. Kratos however punched Thanatos back to the ground, then picked him up and slammed him into the boulder.

Reaching back, Kratos pulled The Blades of Athena free and pierced Thanatos chest with both. Flipping The God of Death over his shoulder and into the ground, Kratos then twisted on his heel, flinging Thanatos to the side where he impacted with the side of the cliff. Coughing heavily, Thanatos reached a hand to his chest before letting out a hacking chuckle as he looked to Kratos. "Your fate… is in the hands of Olympus… Ghost of Sparta…" The God of Death declared while The Ghost of Sparta marched over to him and gripped the crack in his chest with both hands. Growling low in his throat, Kratos then ripped Thanatos chest open, the God of Death attempting to stop Kratos as he then stabbed The Blades of Athena into his chest.

The flames of Thera's Bane burned into him, destroying everything, even the core of his power. Kratos snarled while glaring at The God of Death, however Thanatos merely leaned forward to glare into his green eyes, and then grinned towards The Ghost of Sparta, a mere second before exploded in a burst of power. The power spread outwards, dust scattering as Kratos found Thanatos completely gone. And then as the dust began to settle, Kratos turned around to see Deimos bloodied and beaten body still lying on the ground to the side. Silently, the Ghost of Sparta sheathed The Blades of Athena back onto his back, before walking over to his Brother's corpse.

Kneeling down at his side, Kratos gently pushed him onto his back, before slowly scooping him up into his arms. Closing his eyes as he held his brother in his arms, The Ghost of Sparta then walked forward, taking the steps that led up The Cliffs of Suicide, to The Path of Solitude. Walking slowly, silently, with his brother's corpse in his arms, The Ghost of Sparta soon came to The Suicide Bluffs, and saw the old Gravedigger waiting for him. _"Come, I have a fresh spot for him…"_ The Gravedigger noted while waving to the empty shallow grave he had been digging. Silently walking to the grave, Kratos knelt down and deposited his brother into the grave; there he gazed at his brother's corpse for a moment, before slowly standing back up.

"_**You… are free now, Brother."**_ Kratos stated before turning and making his way over to the cliff at the side, The Gravedigger silently starting his work by filling the grave of Deimos. Coming to a stop at the very edge of the cliff, Kratos gazed down at the churning waters and waves below before slowly edging his foot out over the water. Bringing his foot back, The Ghost of Sparta knitted his brow together, while a familiar question rang in his mind. _**"By the gods… what have I become?"**_ Naruto heard Kratos ask himself while looking to the sky, the ashen-warrior then widening his eyes at a familiar voice.

"_Death… the destroyer of worlds."_ The Gravedigger offered while Naruto felt himself pause before turning around, only to see Deimos grave covered, the old Gravedigger gone without a trace.

"_It is done."_ The voice of Athena echoed out as the goddess walked out of The Gate to Olympus in a flash of light. _"You have let go of that which made you mortal."_ She continued while walking over to Kratos, Naruto mentally frowning as she approached him. _"Your ties to this world are severed."_ The woman continued to say before coming to a stop before The Ghost of Sparta. _"You are ready, to be a God."_ Athena stated while placing her glowing green hands onto the sides of Kratos' head, Naruto mentally twitching as she did. Kratos himself soon scowled and knocked Athena's hands away, the goddess backing up from a furious Kratos.

"_**Is this all a game to you, Athena?"**_ The Ghost of Sparta demanded in a low even tone before walking passed the goddess to stand before The Gate to Olympus. _**"It is not over, Athena. The Gods **__**will**__** pay for this…"**_ Kratos growled at the woman before walking into the portal, The Gate to Olympus sealing shut behind him as he returned to his throne, as The New God of War…

Pandora's Voice: _And so the story fully unfolded before Naruto's eyes, a story of loss, a story he now knew and understood, the full story of Kratos, the man who would become The God of War. But that was merely a passing note, as he now stood before the brother that Kratos had lost… but was it as a friend, or an enemy?_

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Naruto blinked his eyes open and looked in shock as Deimos stood before them, panting heavily, the many disfiguring sores across his body opened wide and glowing. "K-Kratos…" The man managed to grit out while taking several slow strides forward, Naruto frowning as he saw him snarl. "Kratos!" He grit out angrily and Naruto glanced over to Bia while crouching down.

The Older-Deimos was even more muscular than either Kratos or Lucifer had been, the red birthmark on his left side was now glowing a fiery orange-ish red, his left eye milky white with blindness and right eye a deep green, his hair was short and a beard covered a majority of his face, his deeply tanned skin covered in glowing sores. He wears a battered white loincloth, petruges overtop it, a red and gold metal plate at the front of his waist with a ram design on it, a tarnished and cracked gold "Zoster" belt is around his waist with chains wrapped overtop it and attached to several plates falling down over his right hip, thick brown leather bands are wrapped around his left arm and left leg, red-gold armor covering his right shin / knee, a red / gold pauldron on his right shoulder with a ram motif, a red / gold bracer on her right forearm with chains, and last is a pair of old worn brown leather sandals over his feet.

"Prepare yourself!" The ashen-warrior ordered as Deimos dismissed The Arms of Sparta and crouched low, Bia raising a brow as she looked between the two.

"For what? And why does he keep saying Kratos?" The woman questioned however Deimos then roared and lunged forward, ramming his shoulder into Naruto and lunging with him straight through a wall. Eyes wide for only a moment, Bia growled in her throat before following the two to find out why the man had been all but shouting her father's name like that. As she did, Deimos knocked Naruto off of a ledge and grabbed his head as they fell to the ground, the larger man slamming Naruto's head into the ground with a mighty crash. Gritting his teeth in pain, Naruto looked to see Deimos and the man rolled away from him and formed The Arms of Sparta into his hands.

"I'll make you pay, Kratos!" The man roared out while twisting around and throwing the spear at Naruto, the ashen-warrior cursing as he rolled out of the way and flipped to his feet.

"Listen to me Deimos, get a hold of yourself! I'm clearly _**not**_ Kratos!" Naruto shouted at the man only for him to lunge at him with a roar, swinging his spear at the young Ashen-Warrior wildly. Mentally cursing as he dodged and weaved around the swings, Naruto then formed the Gauntlet of Zeus and grabbed the spear while pushing back on the larger warrior. "Deimos open your damn eyes and look at me!" Naruto shouted at the man, only for him to grit his teeth, the ashen-warrior widening his eyes when he saw the flames of hope glowing in his eyes.

"They are open, brother!" He growled out while twisting his spear to slam it into the side of Naruto's head, the ashen-warrior stumbling back before rolling out of the way as he charged at him. Coming out in a crouch, Naruto frowned while looking to Deimos as he quickly turned to face him. "Fight me!" He roared out while lunging forward into a Jump before coming down with his spear at Naruto, the blond rolling to the side with a deep frown on his face. _'He has the power of Hope in him… this is definitely Athena's work…'_ Naruto inwardly seethed before clenching a fist with The Gauntlet of Zeus and glaring at the Marked Warrior.

"Looks like I'll just have to knock some sense back into your thick skull." Naruto grumbled before lunging forward and ramming into Deimos, knocking the larger man onto his back before slamming his gauntlet covered fist into his face. However Deimos then turned them over and started to do the same, quickly punching him in the face before Naruto kicked him off of himself. _'He's stronger than me… and he's fast, he's more balanced than Heracles, and more physical than Lucifer, this is a __**true**__ Spartan Warrior.'_ Naruto noted to himself while Deimos then lunged at Naruto again, only for the Ashen-Warrior to swing his gauntlet covered fist into the man's face.

Deimos stumbled back from the blow and fell to one knee, however he quickly picked up some sand and threw it at Naruto. The Ashen-Warrior blinked as he was blinded by the attack and Deimos lunged at him, grabbing The Gauntlet of Zeus at the wrist and then kicking Naruto away. The ashen-warrior skidded back several paces before flipping back to his feet and grimacing as Deimos pulled The Gauntlet of Zeus onto his arm and clenched his fist with a dark look over his face. _'Great, that thing was all but made for him considering his old gauntlet…'_ Naruto realized while narrowing his eyes onto the man as he then lunged at him with a roar, the ashen-warrior flipping over him and kicking him to the ground.

'_I can't fight like Kratos, if I do I'll just make Deimos believe I'm him even more than he already does…'_ Naruto thought before taking a breath and slipping into one of his old Taijutsu stances with a frown. _'This is really gonna suck…'_ The ashen-warrior thought to himself while Deimos got back to his feet and lunged at him, only for Naruto to dodge around the strikes before blocking with The Golden Fleece and Zeus' Aegis, throwing Deimos back several paces. Crouching down with a stern look on his face, Naruto then lunged forward, the Boots of Hermes activating as a trail of fire followed him before he rammed into Deimos and knocked him back to the ground. Quickly sending several punches to the older man's face, Naruto then kicked off of Deimos and landed in a low crouch several feet away.

Rolling into a crouch, Deimos then lunged at Naruto, forming a sphere of energy into his hand only for the blond to zip around him with The Boots of Hermes. Moving quickly Naruto lunged at Deimos and jumped into a double kick to the back of his head, causing the Marked Warrior to stumble forward. Moving quickly yet again, Naruto then lunged up Deimos' back before moving and grabbing his shoulders at the same time. Coming down in front of The Marked Warrior, Naruto then threw the man across the way, Deimos digging the gauntlet into the ground to slow himself. Brow twitching, Deimos brought himself back up to his feet while glaring at the ashen-warrior.

"You… I'll make you pay… Kratos!" Deimos declared while forming his spear in hand and throwing it at Naruto, catching him along the head as he tried to dodge. Gritting his teeth and placing a hand over his right eye, Naruto narrowed his left one onto Deimos who then started running towards the ashen-warrior. However a second later feathers started to fall before Bia dame down on Deimos head, Naruto blinking his left eye as she then brought her hands together and slammed them down on the back of Deimos' head, slamming it further into the dirt and finally knocking the marked-warrior out. Blinking for a moment, then hissing as his right eye throbbed, Naruto walked over to Bia while looking down at Deimos.

"What took you so long?" Naruto questioned and the woman scowled before getting off of Deimos and looking at the unconscious man. Kneeling down, Naruto removed his hand from his eye before pulling a blade free and then scowled at seeing the long gash that Deimos had made. _'Wonderful, and there's the scar…'_ Naruto inwardly muttered while letting out a breath as he placed a hand onto Deimos back and focused.

"Why did he attack you?" Bia questioned only for Naruto to raise a finger with his free hand and then move back while pulling a blue / white flame out of The Marked Warrior with a frown. "The Flames of Hope?" Bia questioned and Naruto nodded his head before crushing the flames in his hand and crossing his arms over his chest.

"This wreaks of Athena's handiwork…" Naruto mumbled and noticed the scowl that formed on Bia's face at the name before she crossed her arms.

"I thought so as well, but what do we do with him now?" The woman questioned and Naruto hummed lightly before sitting down with his legs crossed under himself.

"We wait for him to awake so we can have a word with him, I somehow doubt that Deimos attacked me of his own free will…" Naruto replied with a stern look on his face, Bia scowling as she sat as well, arms crossed and an annoyed frown on her face. Luckily, it wasn't too long before Deimos groaned while rolling onto his back and blinked his eyes open.

"Where… the sky…" He whispered while staring up at the endless sky above him, having not seen it for many years… "It looks so beautiful right now…" Deimos noted to himself and Naruto lightly kicked him on the top of the head. Blinking and looking to the one who kicked him, Deimos saw Naruto and rolled onto his front before pushing himself up to a kneeling position. "Who… you look… like my brother." Deimos noted and Naruto reached up and wiped some of the blood that had collected over his right eye before scowling.

"Yeah… you kind of did this…" Naruto stated while pointing to his eye and Deimos blinked before grasping his head with one hand.

"Why? What quarrel would I have with you?" Deimos questioned and Bia cleared her throat, the man looking to her before seeming to stammer while looking at the woman. Naruto couldn't help an amused look at this, since it seemed that Deimos was much more shy around women, specifically half-naked women like Bia, than his older brother was.

"You just randomly attacked him while shouting Kratos. And since we're on the subject, how do you know my father?" The woman responded then questioned with a frown and Deimos just started to gape before stammering and then shaking his head to collect his thoughts.

"I… I mean Kratos is my older brother. I was, trapped in deaths domain for so long before he finally came for me… I fought and could've killed him if not for Thanatos. Then, together, we fought against Thanatos but I…" Deimos responded before placing his hands over his face and letting out a groan, Bia seeming more than just a little surprised by that before frowning.

"At least that explains your inhuman strength and endurance…" She mumbled to herself while rubbing her chin and then looked back to Deimos. "I am Bia, I was trained as an Amazonian Warrior, until Athena's treachery caused me to kill Lady Hyppolyta." The woman explained and Deimos blinked for a moment while Naruto frowned deeply while looking at the woman.

"Hyppolyta… she was one of Ares' Daughters wasn't she?" Naruto questioned with a deep scowl and Deimos snarled, one of his fists crashing into the ground and causing it to crumble to dust under it. Raising a brow for only a moment, Bia then nodded her head to the two before Naruto then looked over to Deimos as he waved his hand for a moment to flick off the rubble.

"Deimos, do you know how you got here?" Naruto questioned of him and Deimos let out a shuddering breath before placing a hand onto his face.

"I know not how I've returned, I remember… I remember dying and then being trapped in The Underworld… Zelus… Zelus was there too, but… but he had been changed, he had… he had become a monster… he left me trapped down there, locked in torment… but then, then a light, and I was sudden here." Deimos started to explain before then looking to Naruto and shaking his head for several moments. "I saw you, and I thought it was my brother, Kratos, and so I followed you… and then… then everything goes dark." Deimos replied and Bia crossed her arms over her chest with a deep frown on her face, Naruto reaching up to rub his chin for a moment. However he then smirked as a sudden thought occurred to him and he pushed himself up and faced Bia and Deimos.

"Then it would seem that fate has decided to smile on me… I have need of help, The Fallen, children of Kratos have agreed to aid me in my quest to rid the world of the remaining Gods, would you both follow me as well?" Naruto questioned of the two and Bia didn't even think before she stood also and stepped towards The Ghost of Konoha.

"I'll follow, I have a score to settle with the Olympians… as well as Athena!" Bia hissed out and Deimos looked at the two before taking hold of The Arms-of-Sparta once more and then pushed his way to his feet.

"I do not know how I have returned, but I remember that it was the gods who put trapped me in Deaths Domain…" Deimos responded as his green eyes took on a familiar light, one once seen in the eyes of Kratos. "I have died once already, I have suffered at the hands of the gods… but I am a Spartan warrior…" Deimos started to say before he then jabbed the butt of his spear into the ground with a clang. "And as my brother once said, a Spartan always stands ready for battle. So I will, and I will have _**my**_ revenge!" Deimos replied through gritted teeth and Naruto nodded his head silently before turning on his heel with a smirk.

"Then come, we must return to Sparta, where an army awaits us…" Naruto noted while reforming The Blade-of-Olympus, a look of joy crossing Deimos face as he was finally returning home. Bia merely crossed her arms over her chest and Naruto spun The Blade-of-Olympus in his hands before stabbing it into the ground. A sphere of green energy formed around him before shooting out around Deimos and Bia and all three then vanished in a sudden flash of light…

(Elsewhere…)

Amaterasu marched through the halls of her home with a deep frown on her face, she had _**finally**_ decided she needed to have a word with her brothers. Mostly her yelling at them for being idiots, when she saw them talking to Omoikane and Hachiman. Also with them were Fuujin, Raijin, Sarutahiko, Ame-no-Uzume, and of course Inari, essentially the whole pantheon, which confused her as she'd heard no summons for a gathering. _"Are you absolutely certain of this Omoikane, this is __**most**__ distressing news if you are?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned with his skin having paled considerably and the Goddess of Wisdom silently nodded her head for a moment.

"_Unfortunately I am, the day that Naruto was born was also the same exact day, right down to the barest of moments in which Kratos killed Zeus and died releasing hope to the mortals."_ Omoikane stated gravely and Susanoo backed up before falling into a seat with wide eyes.

"_This… this can't be… he can't be… that would mean that we… we've done the same thing that they did…"_ Susanoo started to say to himself while reaching up to rub at his face with his entire body shaking from a mix of nerves and raw unbridled fear.

"_By Izanagi-Sama's beard, that kid is him? But he was always so much fun! Well… before he got all moody at least."_ Inari noted, now in the form of a fox woman, her head that of a fox with a tail slipping out from her kimono. Briefly, Amaterasu wondered why Inari loved to appear in various different forms, before deciding she might do so as well if she could.

"_It gets even worse, I went and spoke to Izanagi-Sama, he confirmed that Naruto wasn't born as a ordinary mortal at the very least… he was born as a Kinitsu-Kami (God of the Earthly Realm), child of The Sun Goddess and a mortal man, hence his warm personality and kindness before all this started happening to him and the rest of us. It also explains why he could use our abilities relics and weapons so well."_ Hachimon explained to the group and saw the wince from both brothers of Amaterasu who blinked while approaching them.

"_What are you all talking about? And why didn't I hear a summons?"_ Amaterasu questioned while approaching them, and Tsukyomi quickly looked to Omoikane.

"_We shouldn't trouble her more with this…"_ He started to say before Hachiman grabbed him and glared into his eyes heatedly.

"_She __**deserves**__ to know, Tsukuyomi, and she's still the chief, not you."_ Hachiman reminded the moon god, who silently moved to the side to allow Amaterasu to approach with a confused look on her face.

"_Omoikane, what's going on?"_ Amaterasu questioned of the Goddess of Wisdom and she let out a light sigh before leaning back in her seat.

"_We've been looking into matters surrounding your sons birth, sadly, we've discovered several disturbing circumstances."_ Omoikane stated while leaning forward with her fingers laced together while Hachiman nodded his head.

"_First, we spoke with your father who confirmed that Naruto was born as a Kinitsu-Kami like Sarutahiko. Since he was born of a Human and you, an Amatsu-Kami (God of The Heavenly Realm)."_ Hachiman started to explain however Omoikane then decided to interject as she sat up and gave her another grave look.

"_Unfortunately, while this is true, after Yami got her claws into him her powers seem to have awakened something better left buried within him."_ Omoikane started to say before closing her eyes and allowing Amaterasu to absorb the information, then continue. _"As it turns out, he was born at the exact same moment that Kratos died in Greece, and it seems that the Soul of Kratos was not ready to die. It fought its way from Oblivion, and bound itself to the first body it could, only a God's body could hold his soul, that of the God of War himself, and so his choices were limited."_ Omoikane stated and a look of shock crossed Amaterasu's features before she shook her head and gave them a look.

"_But that wouldn't cause all this! It's impossible for a soul to influence the mind of its holder unless…"_ She started to say before her eyes widened and she seemed to pale even more than she normally was.

"_Unless his body fades and his soul and mind reside as one… Unless he becomes a spirit… a yourei, a Ghost."_ Sarutahiko stated from his spot to the side, the Sun Goddess shaking where she stood as memories of **that day** started to play in her mind, her own words suddenly haunting her. _'… the Ash of your friends, and your loved ones shall be forever fastened to your skin to show all what you truly are… you shall live on, not as Uzumaki Naruto, nor as a mortal, but instead as a Yurei… A ghost.'_ Her own voice stated in her mind, that last word, Ghost, echoing out endlessly, the truth of just what she had wrought that day suddenly hitting her. _'I… I turned my sochi into this… this thing?'_ She thought to herself while slowly shaking her head and falling to her knees.

"_It's all my fault…"_ She whispered with tears threatening to fall, Susanoo quickly rushing to his sister's side to try and comfort her while Sarutahiko reached up and stroked his beard for a moment.

"_Your fault? No… you had no idea that this would happen, none of us did. Kratos wanted to live, he found a body and he was reborn. And had he lived a life without Yami, he may never have reawakened into the world again. He would've instead, passed on along with his spirit, ending the threat of The Marked Warrior."_ Sarutahiko noted while Amaterasu looked to the old Kami with a look of confusion.

"_W-what about The Marked Warrior? I thought that was a prophecy for The Olympians destruction?"_ Amaterasu questioned and the rest of the Kami nodded their heads before seeing a grave look cross the old Kami's features.

"_I'm afraid not… the prophecy foretold of the coming of a Marked Warrior, one who would bring the end of all Gods… we can be considered as something more akin to Titans… but we are all still gods."_ Sarutahiko stated gravely and Tsukuyomi's eyes widened before they all heard thunder roar and lightning strike outside. Growling in his throat the Moon God then glared at his brother Susanoo before narrowing his eyes.

"_Susanoo, dispel that Storm, this is no time for it!"_ Tsukuyomi ordered and the God of Sea and Storms gave him a glare in response.

"_I would if I could but I didn't conjure that storm…"_ Susanoo stated simply and Tsukuyomi looked to Fuujin and Raijin with a frown.

"_You?"_ He questioned and both the Oni-Kami shook their heads with strange looks on their faces. Looking over to Sarutahiko, Tsukuyomi saw Ama-no-Uzume holding her husband from the side with a frightened look while the old man reached up and stroked his beard with a grave expression still etched across his face.

"_And now it seems that our time has come. Now, The End Begins…"_ Sarutahiko said gravely, turning to look at the storm alongside the other Kami…

(Sparta…)

Naruto walked out of a portal, soon followed by Bia and Deimos into the city of Sparta. Deimos stopped when they did and looked around, soon spotting a statue of his brother in his God of War armor. As Deimos walked over to the statue several Spartans looked to them in shock as Deimos stopped before the statue and stared up at it. "So you've returned…" Mammon noted aloud as he approached them, then widened his eyes as Deimos turned around to face him. "Who are these two?" Mammon questioned while looking from Deimos to Bia and Naruto walked to the Norse Warrior.

"Bia is your sister, raised as an Amazon, while the big one is Kratos' Brother known as The Marked Warrior, Lucifer's twin, and your uncle, Deimos." Naruto replied while Mammon raised a brow while gazing towards the man, who turned to look at him and then slowly approached.

"You look like my brother… greatly like him… who are you?" Deimos questioned while still holding The Arms of Sparta and Mammon scowled for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am Mammon, child of Kratos and one of The Fallen." Mammon responded bluntly before looking to Naruto sternly. "My brothers and sisters await us at the docks, we will be leaving soon. I suggest we make haste before your Kami can prepare for our assault." Mammon stated darkly and Naruto gave a silent nod of his head before following The Demon Lord of Greed as he made his way towards the docks. Bia and Deimos closely followed them, with the brother of Kratos looking all around at the many changes to his home over the years he'd been trapped in torment. _'So much has changed… yet so much is still the same.'_ Deimos thought upon seeing his and Kratos old home, and briefly wondered about the fate of his mother, before shaking his head.

The four soon arrived at the docks of Sparta, where they found several dozen ships being prepared. Numerous soldiers were also heading to and fro with armor and weapons at the ready, men being seen off by their wives or lovers while Deimos then looked to Mammon and Naruto. "We're taking so many soldiers? Won't Sparta be left unprotected?" Deimos questioned warily and Mammon scoffed while sneering towards his uncle, having never had good experiences from Kratos' direct family members.

"Sparta has more than an adequate defensive force. We are bringing only half of the army while the rest shall guard Sparta." Mammon responded while the rest of The Fallen walked towards them, Deimos and Bia both readying their weapons and causing Mammon to grunt in annoyance. "Stay your hands fools, those are my brothers and sisters, the rest of The Fallen." Mammon grumbled out while Lilith sauntered forward and looked over both Bia and Deimos with interest in her eyes.

"My my Mammon, who did our friend manage to find on his trip?" Lilith questioned while Bia grabbed the girl with a scowl on her face. Lifting Lilith with one arm, Bia was annoyed to see her interest in her grow rather than become fearful.

"I am Bia, Amazonian warrior and daughter of Kratos." The girl stated and a near ecstatic look formed in her green eyes while Beelzebub flew around her head. "What are you supposed to be?" Bia demanded with a scowl while the tiny-demoness came to a stop before her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"**I am Beelzebub, and that is Lilith, daughters of Kratos and rulers of Hell. Though technically Lilith is also a daughter of Aphrodite, and my aunt…"** The pixie like Demon-Lord explained before musing to herself while her sister snickered with an amused look twinkling in her eyes and Bia grunted before palming her face.

"Hera help me… my sisters are a harlot and an annoying little pixie…" She muttered under her breath while getting looks from her younger and older sisters, who both took offence before Lilith seemed to focus on her neck.

"Ooh! I love your necklace!" She declared while looking at it and Bia snorted before sneering towards her.

"That's doubtful, it's your sister Harmonia's necklace… I took it after cutting off her head." Bia noted darkly and Lilith blinked for a moment before tilting her head to one side with a confused look on her face.

"I have a sister named Harmonia?" She questioned seriously and Beelzebub palmed her face before shaking her head.

"**Yeah, the one with the cursed necklace made by Hephaestus to have eternal youth and beauty and to have disaster strike everything she loved or cared for."** Beelzebub reminded her and Lilith made an Oh with her mouth before leaning into her fist with a slight frown on her face.

"Oh right her, honestly, mother has so many children that I tend to lose track of them all." Lilith noted aloud and Beelzebub inclined her head, aware of Aphrodite's many misadventures in that department. However as that happened, Astaroth and Agni walked over to Deimos who raised a brow seeing them.

"So this is our uncle, not bad, Lucifer was a bastard, please tell me your not…?" Astaroth questioned and Deimos seemed to grow confused by the question, having never met his twin after he took his new name.

"They speak of Zelus, your twin Deimos, he took the name Lucifer and started tormenting them in Hell." Naruto told the older warrior and Deimos had a pained look cross his face before turning to Astaroth and Agni with a serious expression.

"I am not my brother, neither Kratos nor Zelus, I will aide you in destroying the remaining gods, because it is my will to do so. I will fulfill my destiny as The Marked Warrior and bring an end to the Olympians for my imprisonment in Deaths Domain, and for my torment, in The Underworld." Deimos responded and Agni reached up and rubbed his jaw for a moment before Samael appeared between all of them and Deimos took several steps away from him before forming The Gauntlet of Zeus over his arm.

"_**Calm yourself uncle, I am Samael, child of Kratos and new Lord of Death, I mean you no harm."**_ Samael stated while gripping the Death Scythe in his hands, Deimos not seeming to calm any given his past experience with incarnations of Death. Shaking his head, The Lord of Death turned to Bia and gave a bow of his head, her brow rising when he did. _**"Sister Bia, I am happy to finally meet you… and I feel that I must congratulate you on killing Stethno, Ladon, Echidna, The Cadmean Vixen, Hypnos and Morpheus, oh and Hyppolyta, and I must inform you that Nemesis sends you her regards."**_ Samael noted with a smirk and Lilith grinned widely towards her older sister.

"My my, you have been a busy little mynx haven't you?" Lilith noted and Bia raised a brow towards her before looking to Samael.

"How do you know Nemesis?" She questioned while crossing her arms over her chest, as Lilith seemed a bit _**too**_ interested in her for her to be comfortable around the Demoness and living incarnation of Lust. However Samael merely smirked as he gripped his scythe and closed his eyes.

"_**Aw well, let's just say I've been getting to know The Goddess of Vengeance quite well and leave it at that."**_ Samael responded and Naruto raised a brow before shaking his head, as it seemed the children weren't too different than their father…

"Why Samael, I didn't know you still had it in you!" Lilith said while giving her brother a grin and he merely rolled his eyes at the remark. Grunting, Naruto then gave Lilith a look before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Regardless we should be heading out, once we are a far enough distance away from Sparta I'll open a portal for the ships to reach Onogoroshima." Naruto noted and Deimos seemed confused by the declaration.

"Would it not be simpler to open one from here?" He questioned and Naruto turned to look at the older man, arms crossed and a flat look on his face.

"It would, but then we have the risk of anything over there just walking through and attacking Sparta." Naruto responded and Deimos seemed to realize his mistake and nodded his head in agreement. "Deimos, Bia, as you are not demon's you'll ride on a ship with me, the rest of us should split amongst the ships and keep them safe from anything that attacks us on the way there." Naruto stated while walking over to a ship, only for Mammon to stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"We may have a problem, Pandora insists on coming with us." Mammon stated and Naruto felt his eye twitch before palming his face.

"Have you tried convincing her otherwise?" Naruto questioned and Samael decided to respond this time, a somewhat pleased look on his face.

"_**We tried to, but she's as hard headed a Minotaur, she stated that if any of our relics or weapons were destroyed that she'd be the only one able to repair them… However I did manage to convince Calliope and Lyssandra to stay away and took them to safety."**_ Samael replied and Naruto grunted, mentally acknowledging that the girl could be useful, but he really didn't want her in the middle of a war.

"Did you remind Pandora that we'd be unable to defend her in the middle of all this?" Naruto questioned and Samael silently nodded his head, the ashen-warrior grumbling under his breath before walking onto a ship. "Then so be it, and if one of you can watch her it'd be much appreciated." Naruto mumbled before stating and Deimos walked after him with an annoyed looking Bia following them.

"I'll do so, I met Pandora in The Underworld, she kept me company while I was trapped in that abyss. It would be my honor to protect her." Deimos offered truthfully and Naruto nodded his head silently before turning to watch as the rest of The Fallen headed to other ships in the fleet. Naruto then heard as an order was given in the distance and the ships started off, Naruto, Deimos, and Bia watching as the started to drift away from Sparta. "So I leave only after I had just arrived back home…" Deimos noted to himself and Naruto silently looked to the man before turning and walking towards a large room with a guard before it.

"Milord, the children of Kratos had us prepare a room for you, lady Pandora wishes to speak to you inside." The guard noted while standing at attention and Naruto grunted before walking to the door, then looked to the guard.

"Find a place for Bia and Deimos, she's Kratos Daughter and he's his brother." Naruto ordered and the guard quickly nodded his head before rushing off, Naruto entering into his chambers with a frown on his face, a candle on a table beside of the bed the only source of light. Entering, Naruto saw Pandora was sitting on his bed, her hands folded on her lap and a strange look on her face. He also noted she had cleaned herself up a bit, with her white bangs pushed to the side of her face and the rest of her hair pulled back by a blue hair-band, her skin was still very pale, but she seemed to have added a blue tattoo over a majority of her body.

The Tattoo was a thick strait blue line that started over her left eye, went down over her eye, down her neck, then branched off, one going over her shoulder and down her arm to stop at the top of her hand, the other branch went down over her breast, passed her stomach, and then down the length of her leg to stop on her shim. She wears a simple black Doric-Chiton with the shoulders tied into a pair of broaches / Fibulae, three leather Zones forming a segmented girdle around her waist with a silver trinket hanging from it, and simple leather sandals. Walking over and sitting on the bed next to Pandora, Naruto watched her look up with a start and then grin nervously.

"Hello again." She offered before reaching up to rub at her throat for a moment, Naruto merely looking at the Tattoo on her body.

"That must've hurt." He stated while she blinked and then looked at her tattoo and gave a slight smile to the ashen-warrior.

"No not really, I mean at first it hurt a bit but that's cause they had to scar it into my skin and all. But I treated it with a little magic and it should be fine now, my father was actually pretty good with branding so it wasn't much trouble… and I'm rambling now." Pandora explained before rubbing her biceps, Naruto tilting his head while looking at her for a moment.

"Why are you coming with us?" Naruto questioned bluntly and the girl gave him a look before crossing her arms.

"As you know I'm Hephaestus Daughter, I watched him forge weapons and armor and relics for years, I might not be as good as he was, but I should be able to repair anything you or The Fallen manage to break." She replied with a nod of her head and Naruto frowned before reaching back and held out one of The Blades of Pandora. Holding out the blade, Naruto twirled it in hand before looking back to Pandora who was staring at him curiously.

"You forged this and it managed to survive every enemy I faced in the depths of Inferno unscathed, I'd say you're more than good enough Pandora." Naruto reminded the girl while sheathing the blade and she started to rub her arms again.

"Well, yeah, I guess those are pretty good, I mean all I had to do was make them out of some adamantine in the fires of hope, as a spirit that was pretty easy and all so I suppose those are decent enough… but it took me sixty years to make them in the first place, after I first saw you become The Ghost of Konoha I knew you'd need new blades and so I started working on them and eventually you came to The Inferno and… I'm rambling again." Pandora noted while Naruto smirked towards her as she then let out a breath and started to rub her arms.

"I take it that happens when you're nervous…" Naruto stated and Pandora silently nodded her head, causing him to let out a sigh. "Listen Pandora, I know you want to help us, but you have to remember we're fighting gods. Even with Deimos protecting you, the chances of you dying are extremely high. You should go and stay safe with Calliope and Lyssandra." Naruto told the girl and she gave him a stubborn glare before leaning up towards his face.

"No! I won't sit back and wait, I'm the daughter of a God, and I can take care of myself!" Pandora stated and Naruto bit his lip to keep from reminding her that technically a god _**made**_ her, she wasn't born of one like he or Kratos were.

"Pandora, you're being stubborn and foolhardy." Naruto told her simply and she gave him a serious look.

"And attacking an entire pantheon of gods is smart?" She quipped and Naruto felt his eye twitch before palming his face. Letting out a grunt the ashen-warrior then gave the girl an annoyed glare while leaning back to lay on the bed.

"Why do you want to come with us so desperately anyways? You've only just been brought back to life, live a little before putting yourself in danger." He told her seriously while closing his eyes and Pandora looked at him for a moment.

"Would you believe I want to stay by your side?" She asked quietly and Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look at her, then reached up and wiped some of the blood from the gash still across his eye.

"Are you serious?" Naruto questioned flatly and Pandora nodded her head, the ashen-warrior sitting up with a frown. "Why?" Naruto asked the girl with a confused look on his face, even if she had known him all his life, his only memories of her were from The Inferno and Kratos' lifetime.

"You did sort of risk your life and fight my father to save me… helped me return to life, and have treated me as someone instead of something." She reminded him and Naruto grunted with a scowl at the reminder of how Zeus had treated her before.

"That sounds more like a crush." Naruto stated and Pandora scooted over and leaned into him, the ashen-warrior feeling a little uncomfortable as she did.

"I'm technically Aphrodite's daughter and Eros' sister Naruto, I already know the difference between Love and Lust." She reminded Naruto plainly and he blinked before looking at her and frowning deeply.

"Your really just too stubborn." Naruto muttered while leaning back once more, Pandora yelping as she fell onto him. Pushing herself up she then gave The Ashen-Skinned-Warrior a cross look.

"Maybe I get it from being around you and Kratos." She offered him while crossing her arms and Naruto grunted while closing his eyes.

"Ugh… maybe…" Naruto admitted given how bullheaded he and Kratos could be, it wouldn't surprise him that they had rubbed off on Pandora in some way. However the blond then opened his left eye when he felt her straddle him and frowned deeply. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked the girl flatly, his brow raised, and she gave a somewhat nervous smile.

"Thanking you." She replied before leaning down into a rather inexperienced kiss and then blushing as she leaned back. Giving her a look, Naruto then smirked, reaching up he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her down into a searing kiss, Pandora all but melting against him before he released her. "W-Wow… that was way better than when Aphrodite wanted to play with me." She mumbled aloud before widening her eyes as she realized she'd said too much that time. "I shouldn't have said that, right?" She asked him nervously and Naruto rolled his eyes before flipping them over so he was over the now very nervous girl.

"She's goddess of Lust, I'm not really surprised by it." Naruto admitted, given that the goddess was bisexual for one, and slept with her handmaidens when she was lonely for another, her "Playing" with Pandora wasn't that surprising. "Though I have to wonder why Hephaestus didn't stop anything like that…" Naruto noted and Pandora let out a breath before smiling sadly.

"On Olympus I was property, since Aphrodite was his wife she technically owned me as well…" She replied and Naruto growled low in his throat before shaking his head and then looking at Pandora seriously.

"You do realize I'm not by any means a virgin, right?" Naruto questioned flatly and she silently nodded her head. "You also realize I'm not _**as**_ skilled as Kratos in this… Right?" He asked and she nodded her head yet again, then placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned back into another kiss. Leaning back a moment later, the girl gave a nervous smile while looking into the eyes of the Ashen-skinned-warrior as they slowly started to change back to the original blue hue she remembered from his youth.

"Please stop talking." The girl asked him simply and Naruto smirked slightly before snaking a hand to the back of her neck. Pandora herself smiling upon seeing the bright azure blue eyes had fully returned, rather than the golden-yellow eyes he'd had since becoming The Ghost of Konoha.

"As you wish." He replied while leaning back into a kiss, Pandora smiling into it before reaching to the side and snuffing out the flame of the candle with her fingers…

(Takamagahara…)

Upon Onogoroshima, an island just outside of the lands once known as the "Elemental Nations", which starts as a beach, turns to a desert, then to a hilly plain before forming into a forest, then comes a large swamp or bog before forming into a jungle, and ends in a series of mountains which circle around the center of the island, each of the areas forming a perfect circle around the island, rivers and lakes making spiders-web trails through the island to the center, and a few sparse temples and buildings lay around it. Within the circle of mountains the bridge or "Ame-no-Ukihashi" the floating bridge of heaven rises up from the land and then spirals around the "Ame-no-mihashira" the Pillar of Heaven, which leads down from Takamagahara to the land of Onogoroshima.

Over the pillar, vines now crawl up and down its length before forming into a protective net around it, dozens of different types of plants forming off of it and leading to the mountains around it. Within the forest and plains of the island, dozens of female warriors ready their weapons, sharpening their swords and preparing their spears and shields or bows and arrows. Beyond that in the swamps and bogs of the island, the souls of dead warriors, now ghouls, prepare as well, all armed by the Kami and the Olympians, all readying their weapons for the coming war. Lightning suddenly flashes as the dark sky above them fills with clouds, the strange fact that Amaterasu's light was not present to aid them filling many of the more intelligent Ghouls with dread.

Within the halls of Takamagahara, Tsukuyomi stood with Amaterasu; Susanoo sat on their sister's other side and the assembled gods before them stood at attention. Those who had been injured were healed by Apollo, and were now ready for battle as well. All who were able to fight were now dressed in armor, ready for the coming war; all were at attention as the three chief Kami stood to address them. Susanoo looked to Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu as they both stood at his sides, Amaterasu farthest from him while Tsukuyomi was between them. Sighing, the god of the seas and storms took his pipe from his lips then rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking to the Olympians, Aesir, Sun-Wukong, and Kami that now stood before them.

Amaterasu on the other hand, looked paler than normal, and felt even worse as she tried to seem otherwise. The glow that usually surrounded her was now practically dead, and her eyes were red from her tears. Looking to the numerous Gods about the room, she wanted to try to stop this, but knew it would be in vain; this was not a threat to only one god this time. This time it was to more, Naruto was going to bring about the end, he was no true god, but in her mind he deserved the title, god of darkness and destruction if nothing else. The irony was, he'd be replacing Yami in that right, the same Goddess he himself had murdered in order to obtain his revenge…

Tsukuyomi stood tall as he looked out over the assembled gods, he couldn't falter, for now they were all threatened. They could not give in, for if they did, more mortals would stand against them. If they did not fight now, then soon all of the world would fall and the Mortals would destroy their world in their ignorance. It was with this thought in his mind that Tsukuyomi took a deep breath and gripped the spear in his left hand tightly while looking to the Kusanagi sheathed at his side. Regardless of the fact this was all ultimately his fault, he would rectify his mistake, he would protect his brother and sister and stop Naruto and his path of destruction. _"My fellow Gods."_ He started before closing his eyes in remembrance of those who had fallen.

"_In the beginning there was Chaos… and then we the Gods were born of that same chaos. Born of the Earth and Sky, we came forward to end the Chaos that once ruled over these lands. We fought against it and while standing together; we eventually brought order to all the lands of the world. And though our ancestors differ, and though we do not always agree with one another, we are the same, we are Gods, and like the mountains we stand tall, and also like them we do not bow before anyone."_ Tsukuyomi started to say to the assembled Gods before he then crossed his arms behind his back.

"_Together, we gods created this world of peace and of prosperity for mankind, and together, we kept Mankind safely in our shadows, protecting them all. Only then did we splinter apart due to our views on how the world should be run and the Mortals Treated. Where once we were all gods stood united, we then became The Jade Empire, The Olympians of Greece, The Aesir of the Frozen Lands to the west, and we the Kami of the East. Where once we had stood together, we then split the world apart and divided it amongst ourselves."_ Tsukuyomi then said while looking over the others within the room and then scowled deeply.

"_But now, now our rule is threatened by a force unlike any other we have faced before. The Mortal, Naruto, and the children of Kratos seek to destroy us and all that we have wrought."_ Tsukuyomi called out even as the room began to shake around them, thunder roaring and lightning flashing in the distance. _"Niisan."_ He then said while turning to look at Susanoo. _"Neechan."_ He then said and Amaterasu still didn't look to him even as he looked to her. _"And my other fellow gods, I ask only that you put aside the petty grievances and arguments that have splintered us all for so long."_ Tsukuyomi said while walking forward, stopping as the assembled gods looked to him as thunder boomed once more.

"_Now we must unite once more! We must stand together! Only then will we wipe out this plague that threatens our rule! In the end, we will make this threat suffer. In the end, we will triumph. In the end…"_ Tsukuyomi started to say before bracing himself as with a mighty burst of thunder, lightning struck their home and the entirety of Takamagahara suddenly started to shake. Moving quickly Hachiman ran over to the edge and widened his eyes at what he saw heading their way…

In the distant clouds, Hachiman saw what appeared to be a rolling fire; the rolling fire flowed forward through the dark storm clouds and towards them. The other gods and goddess's made their way over as well and watched the strange phenomena as it continued to approach them. Soon enough the clouds started to clear to show an enormous golden gate resting before a city. However the gods then braced themselves as an enormous flaming boulder was propelled from the strange spectacle and slammed into the side of Takamagahara. The gates slowly swung open and a mass of winged warriors in silver armor with different weapons heading directly for them.

As the gods watched this approach, Amaterasu heard something familiar and turned around, her great eyesight quickly zipping across the land of Onogoroshima. Turning and running to the other side, while her brothers and allies cursed while following she then looked down further and saw several Spartan-War-Ships heading towards them from a green portal. Upon the flagship was a familiar ashen-skinned-warrior his arms crossed, and his eyes closed for only a moment before he opened them to look up at Takamagahara. _**'There will be only Chaos…'**_ Naruto thought to himself, unknowingly finishing for Tsukuyomi before turning around and walking over to Bia, Pandora, and Deimos just as Samael appeared in a burst of smoke.

"Samael, The Fallen should attack first, we'll clear a path for the Spartans to get a foothold." Naruto suggested and the Lord of Death nodded his head before vanishing in a burst of smoke, where he then went to each of The Fallen. The first to go forward was Mammon, who took a few steps back before lunging off of the ship and jumping into the ocean waters. The seas started to tremble as The Lord of Greed did so, before soon an icy hand reached out of the ocean, which was soon followed by an enormous construct of ice, a glowing white energy flowing through the cracks and crevices of his body while spikes jutted out of him, swirling water also twisting and turning around him. Now more a Titan Mammon gave a roar as he took a step on the ground and pulled himself up to his feet.

Seeing this, Astaroth smirked before swinging his arms and The Barbarian Hammer, calling dozens of souls forward that started to swirl around his body. The souls then twisted and turned as he threw his arms out, then started to shoot inside of him, The Lord of Deserts and Famine gritting his teeth as they did. He then growled low in his throat as his body began to expand, easily growing up to fifteen feet tall with glowing green crevices in his now deep ruddy brown skin. Looking up with his now glowing gold eyes, Astaroth raised an arm towards Mammon, the Demon Lord of Water and Ice looking down on him.

"Brother!" Astaroth exclaimed from the highest point of his ship and Mammon reached down and grabbed the Lord of Famine and The Desert before rearing his arm back and tossed him at the ground of Onogoroshima. Rolling forward as he hit the ground, Astaroth continued to roll forward, sand and rock and dirt flowing with him before soon enough an enormous hand of rock reached out of the earth to pull and enormous being out.

Astaroth then groaned once as he pulled himself from the ground, he was now nearly the size of a Titan and was slowly pulling himself out of the ground, rocks forming into plates along the bodies spine, into long sharp spikes from the back of his shoulders, forming into his hands, and over his face where he had them formed into sharp pointed teeth and green hellfire formed between the cracks of the rocks, some of the rocks were clearly Onyx and looked more like crystal than true rocks as they spiraled over his left side like his Kratos Brand had. Astaroth then looked up, eyes glowing a brilliant gold before he roared out a blast of wind from his mouth the caused the very island to shake. Lifting up one hand, Astaroth then put it down and pushed himself up, onto his feet to tower hundreds of feet in the air.

Lumbering forward, the two Titan Sized Demon-Lords began to make their way towards Takamagahara with slow deliberate steps. Scoffing at her brothers over dramatic entrances, Beelzebub then jumped into the air and spun upwards. Soon, The Demon Lord of Plague and Pestilence formed into an enormous spiky insect, skulls still emblazoned on its wings. Buzzing while hovering in the air for a moment, Beelzebub then shot towards Takamagahara, her body splitting up into an enormous swarm of locusts that shot straight for Demeter. Seeing this, Agni scoffed before crouching down, grunting as a pair of wings ripped their way from his back before he flapped them and shot high up into the air and growled lowly.

"**Rage of **_**The Inferno!"**_ The Demon Lord of Fire and War declared loudly as his body was consumed with flames and the fiery beast Naruto had seen in The Inferno was reformed. Flapping his wings for a moment, Agni then shot towards Takamagahara, flying over Astaroth's shoulder in order to keep up with his brother. Seeing the others were moving out, Lilith looked to Samael who nodded his head only once, both jumping from their ships. Samael formed into a black fog that rolled across the land, while Lilith shot up into the storm clouds above. Soon the black fog on the ground began to swirl and coil forward like an enormous, a large swirl of the storm clouds doing the same.

From the fog, an enormous black armored serpent with glowing white eyes formed, its spiky body bearing no limbs save for two long extra tails ending in sharp scythe like blades. And as it lunged through the trees of the forest around Takamagahara, it easily ripped its way through both the trees and Amazons who were still within them. Soon however the serpent surfaced and roared while lunging towards Takamagahara, sending a ball of The Scourge of Erinys from its mouth and into the ground. The ground then started to buckle and bubble before hands started to rip free, The Undead warriors of Greece screeching as they pulled themselves from The Dirt.

"_**Tormented souls of The Underworld! Rise up! Rise and take your revenge on the gods that damned you!"**_ Samael's voice roared out in a hiss and The Undead needed no other order and instantly ran towards the home of the Kami, screeching and howling along the way. As that happened, the storm clouds above that had formed into a long coil started to shift away, revealing a long spiky serpent with black scales and a purple mark on its left side forming, several pairs of wings were extended from its back, and as it flew towards Takamagahara it opened its mouth and a thundering roar echoed out, lightning flying from its body and wind tearing apart everything in its path as it flew forward.

Watching with more than a little shock, Naruto and Bia nearly gaped in shock as the Fallen marched forward on Takamagahara. "I had no idea they could do that…" Naruto admitted before shaking his head and taking several steps back, stopping only to look at Deimos. "Have the men ready to defend against the Amazons Deimos. And don't forget the Undead out there either." Naruto ordered and Deimos silently nodded his head, Naruto lunging forward with The Boots of Hermes before jumping off of the boat and opening Daedelus Wings to fly over the water. Soon touching down on the ground, Naruto used The Boots of Hermes and hurried towards Astaroth.

Meanwhile Bia frowned before following after The Ashen-Warrior with The Boots of Atalanta, kicking off of the side of the ship and opening the Icarus Wings to fly onto Onogoroshima and then lunge forward. Waiting for the ships to reach land, Deimos then saw Pandora close her eyes and form a familiar pair of hooked blades, the metal bearing deep red runs with demonic faces with yellow eyes taking up much of the blades save for the black handles that attached to a pair of chains. "The Blades of Exile, the last blades used by Kratos before death…" Pandora offered while holding them to Deimos, the Spartan warrior slowly reaching out to grasp their hilts.

Instantly the chains of the blades wrapped around his wrists and he gripped their handles tightly. "Thank you Pandora… I will be sure to use these with pride." Deimos stated and the girl gave a fient smile before they both looked back to where The Fallen where heading towards Takamagahara silently. Meanwhile Naruto jumped onto the side of Astaroth and began to climb up the length, of his body, soon coming out onto his back where he lunged up along The Demon Lord of Famine and The Deserts back…

Atop Takamagahara, the many gods looked down on this scene before theme, some with familiarity, and others with surprise. Frowning deeply, Apollo adjusted the shield on his arm, and then tightened a pair of cestus over his fists. Placing his fingers in his mouth, The God of Light then whistled loudly and Zeus'-Chariot roared to life and flew into the air, Apollo quickly jumping onto it and grabbing the reigns. He was followed by his Sister Artemis who held on as he flicked the reigns and flew into battle over the armies of The Fallen and towards Astaroth. However as they approached the enormous demon lord, Artemis then jumped from the chariot and into the forests below instead, forming her bow and landing on a tree branch before firing an arrow into the sky.

The arrow flew out over the forest before falling before the Queen of The Amazons who narrowed her eyes. Pulling a sword from her side she then gave the order to charge to her soldiers. With the Amazons on the move, Artemis then placed her bow onto her back before jumping to the ground. Landing with a soft plop, the goddess of the hunt lunged forward, heading straight for Bia. Shaking his head when he saw this, Sun-Wukong then flipped onto his feet with a grin before jumping off of Takamagahara. Soon a flying cloud flew towards him and The Monkey king landed on it with a wide grin before reaching behind his ear.

Pulling out something that was the size of a toothpick, he then flicked it into the air and it suddenly lengthened into a staff. Reaching up and catching the weapon in his hands, the Monkey King twirled it over his head before flying into battle as well. Behind him, Baldur and Vidar looked to one another before nodding their heads. Baldur then crouched down before lunging forward, jumping off of Takamagahara fearlessly and heading straight for the ground below. Narrowing his eyes, Baldur couldn't hide a slight grin as he then reared an arm back, forming a large sphere of light into his palm. Soon enough he hit the ground with the sphere of light, a burst of energy knocking down the trees around him as he then pushed himself up and brushed off his hands and ran towards the armies of their enemies…

Seeing Mammon at his approach, Vidar reached to his side to retrieve Thor's Hammer before crouching down. His greave covered legs seemed to shift before he lunged forward, flames trailing behind him as he jumped off of Takamagahara as well and then fell towards the trees below. Moving in midair, Vidar approached the nearby tower before moving his legs and running down it's length with unreal speed. Jumping off of the tower when he was close enough to the ground, Vidar landed on a tree and then started to make his way towards Mammon with a scowl. As they left, Hachiman gave a look to Sarutahiko, the old man nodding his head gravely before they jumped down to the earth as well.

The two impacted with the ground soon after, Hachiman falling to his ass as Sarutahiko made the earth rise up and catch them. Sitting up the earth, the old Kami then looked sternly towards the Fallen known as Astaroth before pointing his spear forward. Instantly he was carried towards the enormous Demon-Lord, Hachiman riding with him and preparing his sword. Frowning for a moment at this, Inari then gave a look towards where Samael was before lunging off of Takamagahara. However the God of Foxes then started to shift and change, soon becoming an enormous serpentine dragon that lunged at The Demon Lord of Death, Samael unleashing The Scourge of Erinys at his approach…

Seeing this, Demeter looked to the other gods around her for a moment before lifting a hand. Several vines rose up and curled around each other before her, the woman walking forward and allowing the vines to pull her down. Sitting down side-saddle, the Goddess of The Harvest then raised her arms, dozens of vines and other plants twisting and curling around her body, forming an enormous plant beast that gave a roar at Beelzebub's approach. Shaking his head at this, Eros then checked on his bow for a moment before opening his wings and flying into battle, heading straight for Lilith whom he unleashed a hail of arrows on…

As the rest jumped into battle, Susanoo adjusted his armor for but a brief moment before glancing at Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. The God of The Moon silently nodded his head and Susanoo reached up to remove his pipe before nodding his head with a grave expression. Jumping from Takamagahara, Susanoo then brought a hand towards himself and the seas shifted and rose up, flying towards him where they quickly started to swirl and spin over his form. Much like Poseidon, Susanoo landed in water based form, his body hidden beneath a layer of mud, rock, and shells as he lumbered towards Mammon to aide Vidar in some way…

Back in Takamagahara, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Omoikane, Amphitrite, and Aphrodite stood back. Watching on silently as the others went to battle, Amaterasu closed her eyes as she saw Naruto riding on the back of Astaroth. _'I'm sorry Sochi…'_ She thought to herself as a tear fell while Tsukuyomi crossed his arms, glaring out at the sight before him as impassively as always.

'_So, this is your army Nephew, impressive, but it will still take more than this to defeat us all.'_ Tsukuyomi thought to himself before turning one eye to look towards his sister as she looked down as well. He flinched upon seeing how pale and listless her form was becoming, regardless of how much he hated to admit it, he felt like a monster. _'Forgive me Neechan, but we cannot allow these mortals to defy us, if we do… all that we have built will come to an end… he may survive, but I fear you will never be a family with him…'_ Tsukuyomi thought to himself before closing his eyes as the battle below them all continued to wage on…

As The Demon Lords and The Gods marched into battle, Naruto himself stood on the back of Astaroth, The Blade of Olympus held tightly in his right hand. Lifting the blade up for a moment, Naruto then swung the weapon to point it up at Takamagahara with a snarl on his face. "Mother!" He exclaimed loudly, thunder booming and lightning crackling as Athena's army approached from the rear. "Your son has returned…" Naruto offered with a slight mocking bow, a sneer then crossing his face as he dug The Blade of Olympus into the ground. He also snarled as he saw Athena's approaching arm swoop down on the Undead and Amazons from behind, before ignoring them for a much bigger annoyance… "I bring the death of all gods!" He cried out loudly, as the battle continued to wage, which the victor of it would be, still anyone's guess…

_**T**__**HE **__**E**__**ND **__**B**__**EGINS…**_

TBC…

AN: Here are a few Notes on this story you might like to know about… This will be the last Greek themed chapter in the story, I've finished with them and so next chap will have more "Shinto" style weapons and enemies than the others. This chap is also a bit "cleaner" than previous chapters as I took more time to make it than any of the others. I used concept art for the games for a majority of different characters, mainly The Fallen, though some specific enemies were also added. The Amazons were based on Concept Art for Ghost of Sparta, which I managed to dig up somewhere. Pandora's Blue Mark is also based on Concept Art for her, as it looked interesting on her, and I plan on using a few other ideas for future chapters.

Among many ideas, I've sadly had to abandon many of the original ideas I had for this story due to the amount of time it'd taken to implement them, which included gathering a larger force, gaining the alliance of the many "Cursed" mortals who would undoubtedly be angry with the gods such as Arachne, Lamia, Medusa, and others, as well as encountering some of the still living gods such as Nyx, Nemesis, Nike, Morpheus or Hypnos, however Bia has already done so.

Bia and Mammon's stories, how they got their powers / relics / weapons and turned out as they did, were also originally to be parts of this story, however I will probably make two strict God of War stories to expand on them separately as this story doesn't need something like that added too it. There _**are**_ more "Children of Kratos" and at least one of them has attacked the Egyptian Pantheon, which is another group that are said to appear in a future GOW game, whether or not he/she will appear is still up for debate…

"Bia" is named after the sister of "Cratos" in greek Mythology, she was the goddess of and her name means "Force". Her design however is based after the Female-Kratos or "Goddess of War" Concept Art seen in God of War: Ghost of Sparda, since it wasn't used in game I figured it'd make a perfect design for one of his many children. Her character was based on the idea for a Female Kratos and her back-story represents it as she is an Amazon, the closest female version of the Spartan Kratos… Her mother was one of the prostitutes from Ghost of Sparta…

"Mammon" is based after the concept art for a Blue-Kratos rather than the red one we know, one of the concept arts just looked the best and I picked it to be Mammon's form. His name comes from the personified form of Greed, and Prince of Hell, which is his Layer in The Inferno. However he is not based on The Morpheus Armor Kratos. He is also based on the idea for a child of Kratos, or actually having Kratos, go and fight the Norse Gods like what happened to the Olympians, hence his Norse themed weaponry. His Mother was one of the two women from God of War 2.

"Samael" looks like the version of Death from Dante's Inferno with a white mark. He is named after The Angel of Death of the same name. His mother was one of the Persian twins from God of War Chains of Olympus.

"Astaroth" is based after the design of "The Forgotten Warrior", with a brown mark, as I thought the design looked cool. He is named after a Crowned Prince of Hell, said to be the "Prince of Accusers". In The Inferno of this story his level is the eighth in Hell, that of Fraud, his "Titan Form" is based on the "Rocky" look of Asteroth in Soul-Calibur 4. His Mother was from God of War 1, she was a daughter of Aphrodite…

"Beelzebub" looks like the character of the same name from the Spawn Manga, with a green mark. Her name is from a Demon-Lord, who is also known as The Lord of The Flies, which is why she is briefly referred to as the incarnation of Pestilence and rules over Gluttony. Her mother was from God of War 1, she was a daughter of Aphrodtie…

"Lillith and Agni" are based on two demon lords of the same name I use in all my stories, they are even mentioned as the parents of Trigon The Terrible in Red-X Rising… Lilith is rather ironically somewhat based on Lamia in Greek Mythology, thus her Snake Theme, also as a Storm / Night demon of the same name, hence "The Wind of Lust", as well as the Lilith who is mother of all Succubi, hence why she's the living Incarnation of Lust. Agni's name comes from the Hindu deity of fire; his Persian mother, named him after the events of Chains of Olympus for being able to generate flames unaided.

"Zelus" who would eventually become Lucifer, was named after the brother of "Cratos", Nike, and Bia in Greek Mythology, who was god of Zeal or Will and whose name meant the same thing. I chose this name at the time for the fact I had no idea what Kratos' brother's name was and chose a link to Kratos from actual mythology. He was more literally based after "The Birth of The Beast", from the first game, than Deimos was.

Current Weapons:

**Blades of Pandora** (Naruto): Chain-Blades formed in The Fires of Olympus, from the Adamantine Metal of The Gods, and imbued with The Power of Hope by Pandora.

**Claws of Hades** (Naruto): Taken from lord Hades, these cruel hooks grant you power over souls.

**Blade of Olympus** (Naruto): Forged by Zeus, it is a powerful weapon able to kill gods.

**Typhon's Bane** (Naruto): The Power of Typhon, Titan of Wind, given form.

**Cronus' Sickle** (Naruto): Based on The Mythical weapon of Cronus, used to castrate his father Ouranis. It is essentially a replacement for The Death Scythe.

**Zues' Fury / Thunderbolts** (Naruto): Attack enemies from a distance with Zeus' powerful Thunderbolts.

**Blades of Sparta** (Mammon): Forged by Spartan Blacksmiths and imbued with power by Kratos, these weapons were to be given to his champion. These are based on the original design for The Blades of Chaos during GOW's development…

**Blades of Chaos** (Bia): Weapons forged in the fires of Hades and imbued with great power, once wielded by both Kratos and Naruto respectively, Bia has come across them in her travels to replace the Swords of Athena that she lost.

**Heracles Bow** (Bia): A powerful Bow once used by Heracles, its arrows are doused in the Poisonous Venom of the Hydra.

**Spear of Achilles** (Bia): A spear used by Achilles, functions in a manner similar to the spear of the Arms of Sparta.

**Barbarian Hammer** (Astaroth): A hammer stained with the blood of The Barbarian King, Arlik.

**Nemesis Whip** (Lillith): Crafted from the Omphalos Stone by the Smith God Hephaestus.

**Death-Scythe** (Samael): The chosen and primary weapon of The Grim Reaper, Samael, The Dark Angel of Death.

**Sword of Thanatos** (Samael): A blade once wielded by the god of death.

**Arms of Sparta** (Deimos): The Weapon of Kratos, The Spartan General and coat of arms of Sparta.

**Gauntlet of Zeus** (Deimos): A weapon commissioned by Zeus and forged by Hephaestus after the Titans were chained in Tartarus, it is able to kill a god with its power.

**Blades of Exile** (Deimos): These wicked hooked chain blades were the last weapons wielded by Kratos before death…

Current Relics:

**Golden Fleece** (Naruto): The mythical fleece allows you to reflect enemies' attacks, projectiles, and beams.

**Boots of Hermes** (Naruto): Greaves taken from The Messenger of The Gods, they grant the gift of agility.

**Poseidon's Trident** (Naruto): The Legendary relic of Poseidon, allows the user to breath underwater indefinitely.

**Daedalus Wings** (Naruto): Icarus' Father also had a pair of wings yet didn't fly too close to the sun. These wings don't fall apart as easily as those used by Kratos and Bia.

**Helmet of Hades / Darkness** (Naruto): Seen briefly in GOW2 as a golden helmet worn by Perseus, changed into a more sinister helm by Naruto with Perseus death… It was once owned by Hades after the Great War Against the Titans, this artifact allows the user to become invisible.

**Zeus' Aegis** (Naruto): Based on the armlet worn by Zeus in GOW3, as well as the mythological Aegis worn by both Zeus and Athena, it is like The Golden Fleece.

**Charon's Wrath** (Naruto): A golden mask worn by the ferrymen of The River Styx, the brother of Thanatos, Charon, it is able to conjure ravenous green / black flames.

**Power of Poseidon / Poseidon's Rage** (Naruto): Power given to Naruto by Poseidon so he could traverse The Underworld. Attack multiple foes at once with this powerful gift from lord Poseidon…

**Gleipni **(Mammon): The Magical chain from norse Mythology said to be as light and thin as silk yet strong as all creation, it was used to bind Loki and Fenrir before breaking at the time of Ragnarok. As the one who broke them, Mammon wears the chains as part of his weapons and attaches them to The Blades of Sparta.

**Armor of Thor** (Mammon): The mythical Belt and Gloves worn by Thor, they are a "Girdle" known as **Megingjoro** which doubles it's wearers strength, and a pair of heavy gloves known as **Jarngriepr** that allow the wearer to wield **Mjolnir** Thor's hammer.

**Svalinn** (Mammon): The mythical Shield which "Stands before The Sun" and thus is similar to the Sun Shield of GOW Chains of Olympus.

**The Falcon Cloak** (Mammon): The Mythical feathered Cloak of Freyja, which allowed its wearer to fly. It functions like the Icaris Wings of GOW2 and 3.

**Horn of Boreas** (Mammon): This artifact summons the power of the God of The North Wind, Boreas.

**Athena's Aegis** (Bia): The Mythical chest-plate / shield of Athena, it is basically a feminine version of Zeus' Aegis.

**Hyppolyta's Girdle** (Bia): A magical Waist-Belt worn by the Queen of The Amazons, in this story it functions as the Quiver to Heracle's Bow that produces infinite arrows, a bit of irony as in myth it was Heracle's that stole the girdle from Hyppolyta after killing her.

**Boots of Atalanta** (Bia): In mythology, Atalanta was said to be a huntress / princess with unmatched speed, and so, it seemed appropriate for a feminine version of The Boots of Hermes to come from Atalanta.

**Harmonia's Necklace** (Bia): A Necklace forged by Hephaestus for Harmonia, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, it was said to grant eternal youth and beauty but cause great misfortune to its wearers and owners as a curse for Aphrodite's infidelity.

**Stethno's Head** (Bia): The head of the final Gorgon Sister, murdered by Bia she now has use of Medusa's Gaze…

**Icarus Wings** (Bia): Wings torn from Icarus, they grant you brief flight. Recovered by Bia, they were originally used by Kratos during his war with the Olympians.

**Ancile** (Agni): A Roman Shield said to have fallen from the heavens, it is said to have belonged to The God of War, Mars. This is used like The Sun Shield.

**Scourge of Erinys** (Samael): This artifact can unleash a power no mortal nor god should wield.

**Aphrodite's Ambrosia** (Lilith): A brew fit for the gods, grants the power to unleash a might kick…


End file.
